Solsticio
by Lola St. James
Summary: Tras la humillante y dolorosa derrota en Midgard, Loki regresará a Asgard custodiado por Thor, para ser juzgado por Odín. Él decide darle un castigo justo, mas no así denigrante. Se convierte en un aislado de la sociedad asgardiana, terminando de ganarse el desprecio de todos. Sin embargo, durante su aislamiento, conocerá a la única persona que podrá sacarlo de su miseria...Sigyn.
1. Regreso

**Solsticio**

**Argumento: **Post – Avengers. Tras ser llevado de vuelta a Asgard custodiado por Thor con el poder del _Tesseracto, _Loki espera, incierto, ser juzgado por sus acciones hechas en Midgard. Su nombre se ve manchado hasta tal punto en que termina ganándose el completo desprecio de la sociedad asgardiana. Sin embargo tras ser juzgado y, posterior a eso, severamente castigado y humillado en público, conocerá a la única persona que será el bálsamo para sus heridas, aliada y confidente… Sigyn, con quien se sincerará y obsesionará locamente.

**Parejas: **Loki/Sigyn (Y quizá me salga algo de Thor/Jane)

**Género: **Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación: **+18

**Advertencias: **Para los que no han visto la película de Thor o los Vengadores, habrá ciertas referencias a las películas, en especial las escenas con Loki. Universo Alterno, escenas lime y lemon (más adelante), violencia psicológica y física en algunos casos, quizá me salgan algunas escenas de terror físico y psicológico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. Este fanfiction sólo es para el entretenimiento de los seguidores de la película, de la historieta y de la pareja Loki / Sigyn (y de paso, la mitología nórdica).

* * *

_En honor a Valdemar, por su incondicional amistad y sus preciosas palabras de aliento que me han servido de inspiración para crear este humilde y pequeño fanfiction._

_Con cariño, Lola._

* * *

_¿Si cuando los hombres cuando mueren, suelen ir a un infierno o a un paraíso si llevaron vidas buenas o malas, qué sucede con los dioses? ¿Habrá un paraíso o un infierno para ellos o simplemente el olvido los absorbe? ¿Quiénes sufren un mayor castigo?_

_¿O es que acaso la inmortalidad es más bien una condena que una virtud misma…?_

* * *

**I: Escarcha**

No podía concebir esta idea. No _era capaz _de concebir esa terrible y humillante idea… la idea de ser escoltado como un vil criminal. Por qué nadie entendía sus verdaderas intenciones? Es que nadie podría darse siquiera el tiempo de prestar atención a sus ideas, tantas cosas que ofrecer… Ser mirado como un monstruo por todos. Todas esas miradas fijadas en él… ahora que era el centro de atención de todo el Reino Asgardiano. Pero acaso no era eso lo que quería? _Captar la atención de todos? _Que todos le alabaran?

No, esto no era lo que él quería. Al menos no _de esa forma. _Abrió los ojos y miró hacia los lados tras sacudir la cabeza como apartando su mareo y malos pensamientos: su hermano habiále dirigido unas palabras:

- Ya hemos llegado. Por favor no opongas resistencia.

No tuvo otra opción. De pésima gana, acató la orden proveniente de su hermano, cuya voz se adivinaba su ira contenida. El bozal en su boca le dificultaba la respiración. Le latían las sienes, el palpitar latente y punzante en su pecho lo hacían temblar. Se volvió a mirar a sus alrededores; reconoció con cierta nostalgia y tristeza, el puente de arcoíris, el _Bifrost _completamente destruido, el cielo ennegrecido salpicado y decorado de estrellas, nubes de colores y lejanas galaxias que parecían más estar a centímetros de distancia.

Suspiró, cabizbajo. Y prosiguió con el obligado trayecto, tirado por cadenas delgadas y largas, tensas ante los tirones de los guardias que lo custodiarían hacia el calabozo del Palacio de su Padre, el Rey de Asgard, quien seguro le daría el peor castigo existente. Sus ojos verdes, perdidos atisbaban el suelo. Parte de su cabello negro, un tanto largo, peinado hacia atrás cuidadosamente y alborotado, cayó en su frente y en su cara al momento en que se encaminaba al portentoso lugar.

Thor, su hermano, no podía creer esto. No podía creer que estuviese escoltando a un criminal que no fuese nada menos que su hermano. Nunca habría creído que su querido y amado hermano fuese a ser el vil y sucio traidor a su pueblo…un cruel asesino, perpetrador de crímenes que se negaba, hasta ese instante, a dar crédito a él. El dios de largos y rubios cabellos tomó a su hermano esta vez del brazo, intentando no lastimarlo, no más de lo que ya estaba. Al entrar en el palacio en dirección a los recónditos y tenebrosos calabozos, se imaginaba en un sueño. No lo sentía real, nada le parecía real en ese momento. Pensaba que esto sólo era una pesadilla, que en verdad estaba bañándose en la gloria de haber alcanzado el sueño de convertirse en rey de Midgard y que aquello solo era algo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido por esas criaturas desdichadas que defendían ese mugroso lugar, en vez de haberlo rebajado a ese nivel… él estaba por encima de todos ellos.

El violento tirón de un guardia lo sacó de sus pensamientos y como si se tratara de un muñeco o un objeto, lo arrojó bruscamente dentro de una celda solitaria, sin otros reos. Quizá diseñada especialmente para él… el gigantesco guardia procedió a tomar una serie de cadenas y grilletes, poniéndolos en sus muñecas y tobillos, seguido de las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared. Tras examinar su nuevo hogar, el joven dios se volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor por última vez. Éste le devolvió su atisbar, el cual poseía una extraña mezcla de enojo y decepción.

Finalmente, la reja corrediza se cerró por acción del guardia, que atisbaba al preso con desprecio, inclusive con asco. El oscuro dios giró su cabeza en todas direcciones con calma, privado de la facultad del habla. Sólo se limitó a sentarse ante la molesta ojeada de los guardias que cuidaban de él.

Se encogió de hombros. Sus tripas resuenan, su garganta hecha un desierto. Necesitaba algo de alimento, pero cómo iba a poder comer con ese bozal puesto en la boca? Es que acaso lo que venía ahora era recibir el tratamiento de un animal? Sólo eso le faltaba, ser rebajado al nivel de un animal. Se vengaría. Sí, se vengaría de una forma lenta, dolorosa… placentera.

De pronto, el potente grito de un hombre por poco lo hizo saltar del estremecimiento.

_-¡Nadie se acerque al calabozo! ¡Odín padre de todos, ha dado la orden de que nadie se acercará al Príncipe Loki hasta el día de su juicio!_

La deidad tembló ante aquel frío edicto. No sabía lo que le esperaba todavía. Ahora que todo el pueblo asgardiano sabía de sus acciones en Midgard, su nombre se veía completamente manchado, deshonrado… nunca más sería el mismo ante los ojos de la sociedad asgardiana. Se hizo casi un ovillo, pese a que estaba encadenado completamente, contra la pared, buscando calor y recordando tristemente los eventos anteriores a su captura.

Y con eso se venía a su mente su impotencia de haber fallado en su intento de apoderarse del trono de Asgard.

* * *

**Hola a todas (y a todos, si hay algún fanboy por allí ;P)! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fanfiction Loki/Sigyn que escribo**. **S****iento si ha sido poco por ahora, pero por favor tengan paciencia, estoy con otro proyecto literario D: así que quizá mis actualizaciones no sean tan fijas :'( **

**Les confieso que en un principio quería hacerlo tras la película de Thor y no The Avengers, pero ya que había terminado de verla cambié de opinión :3 (además el look que tiene Loki en la película... y lo salvaje y loco que está) *babas***

**Algunas cosas que me gustaría explicar: El Loki de este fic estará bastante desquiciado. Me gusta explorar las facetas de los diversos personajes en los fics que escribo (y la idea de un príncipe demente enamoradísimo de la sirvienta que cuida de él ME CHIFLA) así que quiero darme el "gusto" de repasar el ladito 'loco' de nuestro dios favorito jeje XD, en especial cuando aparezca Sigyn... allí se disparará su obsesión por ella. **

**Bueno, sin más me despido. Y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Me interesa saber qué opinan.**

**Un beso y bye ! ;-***


	2. Diferentes

Al parecer lo helado de la prisión lo mantenía en un eterno estado estático. O quizá era el viento que provenía del exterior y se colaba por los tragaluces… o ambos elementos combinados que lo obligaban a permanecer inmóvil. Tras quedarse dormido, la debilitada y envenenada psique del príncipe demente partió recreando involuntariamente todo lo que había vivido previo al feroz ataque ejecutado en Midgard.

Había sido su primer intento de apoderarse del trono de Asgard, algo que siempre había anhelado, incluso desde niño. Este joven, de nombre Loki Odinson, era un apuesto pero sombrío príncipe asgardiano, deseoso de convertirse en un poderoso e invencible rey. Pero siempre vivía a la sombra de su hermano mayor: Thor Odinson, que no sólo era el dios del trueno y más fuerte guerrero en todos los reinos del Yggdrasil, sino también el preferido de su padre, el Padre de Todo, Odín.

Simplemente, Loki no podía concebir la idea del por qué Odín, al hombre al que creía su padre hace un tiempo, mostraba tanto favor a su primogénito, que se caracterizaba por su inmadurez y facilidad de enojarse. Estaba seguro de que sus actitudes, típicas de un adolescente frenético, llevarían a Asgard a la ruina, hundiéndola en una y otra guerra. En cambio, él sería un mejor rey… el mejor que jamás habido y por haber. De eso estaba convencido. Fue entonces que su mente, dotada de un asombroso y maquiavélico ingenio, concibió un idea sorprendente. Decidió esperar, una vez que se acercase la coronación de su hermano, de jugarle un mal rato.

Eso sí, sin que nadie ni mucho menos él mismo se diesen cuenta.

Aquel día, que las nubes adornaban con júbilo el cielo, como si ellas también quisieran agasajar al hombre que sería coronado como rey del reino eterno… Asgard.

Todo el reino contemplaba y aplaudía. El joven y rubio dios ataviado con una capa rojo sangre, armadura plateada, casco alado y llevando un poderoso y temerario martillo en una mano, alentando tanto a la nobleza y a la plebe a continuar con el vitoreo de alegría mientras iba caminando hacia el trono en donde el Padre de Todos le esperaba, con mirada excelsa pero siempre silenciosa, su vieja y rugosa mano sosteniendo el _Gungnir, _una lanza de oro que otorgaba mucho más poder a su imagen de Rey.

Finalmente Thor, el joven dios previo a ser coronado, se arrodilló humildemente a unos metros de su padre por sobre los breves y dorados escalones que llevaban al trono de Odín, quien para acallar a la muchedumbre golpeó el suelo con la lanza, logrando su cometido inmediatamente.

El viejo monarca contempló por largo rato a su heredero sin cruzar palabras.

_-Thor – _pronunció Odín tras fijar su único ojo en su queridísimo hijo por unos segundos, como incrédulo de que ya fuese un adulto – _Hijo de Odín… Mi heredero… - _Y no pudo evitar esbozar una breve y conmovida sonrisa - _Mi primogénito… Al que por mucho tiempo le fue confiado el martillo Mjölnir, forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda – _y pausó por unos momentos – _su poder no tiene igual. Es un arma para destruir - _ y suavizó el timbre de su voz – _o una herramienta para construir. Es una gran compañera para un rey. _

El rubicundo dios mantuvo serena e imperturbable la mirada dirigida a su progenitor, sus ojos celestes clavados en él. Con suma atención Frigga, su madre, miraba maravillada el cuantioso gentío que se reunía para observar la magnífica escena que difícilmente sería sacada de la mente de los espectadores. Su esposo al fin haría de su primogénito el Rey de Asgard. Nadie habló nada que no fuera la coronación del hijo primero de Odín. La mujer, entrada en años y en sabiduría maternal, bajó la mirada, como si se apenara de ver a su hijo ahí, arrodillado ante el hombre que le había educado estricto pero con un alto sentido de la justicia. Si bien era cierto que Thor era un hombre impulsivo, que anhelaba la batalla más que tener a una bella diosa por desposar, era un hombre lleno de justicia y pureza en el corazón, aunque eso se viera opacado por su inminente irritabilidad y arrogancia, por no mencionar actitudes descuidadas.

Mientras Odín seguía dando su discurso solemne, la mujer fijó su atención en su hijo menor, Loki, que se situaba al lado izquierdo de Thor y como siempre la sorpresa la invadió pero de forma silenciosa. Ciertamente la extraña e inusual belleza de Loki poseía una cualidad perturbadora... fuera de los estándares asgardianos. Pese a las apariencias físicas de la familia real, su hermosura parecía estar fabricada con elementos desconocidos en todo Asgard y los reinos del Yggdrasil. Ella lo supo desde que lo vio crecer que Loki no sería como los demás jóvenes. Es que era tan distinto de su hermano, tanto en el aspecto físico como en el alma.

Si bien, Thor poseía cabello rubio y brillante como el sol, ojos celestes como el cielo, piel clara y una figura enmarcada por su desarrollada musculatura, producto de los constantes enfrentamientos contra sus enemigos en algunas batallas peleadas, Loki era dueño de unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro azabache que despedía destellos azules y pálida piel, similar a la blancura del mármol. No era una palidez de muerte, sino una blancura pura y exquisita que había sido delicadamente pintada por sus encierros en su habitación a encontrarse con su único afán: la lectura y aprendizaje secreto de magias oscuras.

Tanto Frigga como Odín creían que algunas etapas del crecimiento otorgarían a Loki alguna imperfección, pero no. Por el contrario: su gracia divina fue sutilmente acentuada por sus suaves reflejos color gris en la piel y su carácter silencioso y reservado lo hacían parecer la perfección encarnada en un ser con aspecto humano. Su madre estaba segura de que si llegaba a anunciar que se casaría algún día, sería disputado por muchas mujeres a causa de su hermosura y carácter único.

De pronto, Odín detuvo el juramento que hacía repetir a Thor solo para golpear el suelo nuevamente con el _Gungnir. _Nadie comprendió la acción del Padre de Todo, pero ya comenzaban a oírse los cuchicheos tanto de la nobleza como de la plebe. La ceremonia entera se interrumpió, puesto que algunos gigantes de hielo se habían colado – nadie sabía cómo - a la bóveda en donde yacían los tesoros de los demás reinos a los cuales Asgard protegía.

El padre y los dos hijos bajaron a la bóveda, comprobando los daños provocados por los enemigos, que habían acabado con dos de los guardias que custodiaban el lugar. El propio Odín permanecía sin quitarle el ojo de encima al cofre de los inviernos, que por poco se lo habían llevado.

Thor estaba increíblemente furioso. Mirando por detrás de su padre el gélido y níveo desastre a sus alrededores, descargó parte de su rabia diciendo lo que ahora se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- _Los gigantes de hielo deben pagar por lo que hicieron._

- _Lo han pagado. Con sus vidas. El destructor hizo su trabajo, el cofre está a salvo y todo está en orden _– dictó el anciano.

- _Que todo está en orden?_ – Repitió Thor, ultrajado – _Entraron a la bóveda! Si los gigantes se hubiesen llevado una sola reliquia…_

- _No lo hicieron_.

- _¡Pero quiero saber por qué!_ – vociferó Thor, su voz como el trueno.

Odín calló durante unos segundos. Sin embargo respondió:

- _Tengo una tregua con Laufey, su rey._

- _¡Acaba de romper la tregua!_ – Continuó el rubio, indignado – ¡_Saben que eres vulnerable! _

El anciano se volvió a él.

- _¿Qué acción tomarás?_

- _Marchar a Jötunheim como tú hiciste una vez! Enseñarles una lección. Quebrantar sus espíritus para que nunca ataquen otra vez! _

- _Sólo piensas como un guerrero_ – sentenció Odín, sereno.

- _¡Pero ha sido un acto de guerra! _– exclamó Thor.

- _Un acto de unos pocos, condenado al fracaso._

_- ¡Mira lo lejos que han llegado! – _Siguió el joven dios.

- _Si no atraviesan el puente, estamos a salvo._

- _Como rey de Asgard…_

- _¡Pero no eres rey!_ – Profirió Odín, levantando la voz y creando el silencio en la boca de su hijo - _**No aún…**_

Thor lo miraba con una expresión facial con una mezcla de rabia y de sorpresa… pero consciente de que aquello era cierto. Loki miraba a ambos hombres en silencio, sus ojos mostraban despreocupación ante la descomunal discusión entre su hermano y padre.

Los gigantes de hielo – Que vivían en un reino paralelo, desolado llamado _Jötunheim_- eran unos seres monstruosos. De piel azul, ojos de rubí y de gran estatura y fuerza, habían sido los tenaces enemigos del planeta tierra – llamada _Midgard _por ellos – a la que amenazaban con una nueva era glaciar. Odín, en su juventud y cuando aún tenía ambos ojos, había luchado contra la legión entera de gigantes para proteger a _Midgard_. Fue una lucha ardua y su costo fue grande. Cuando logró la derrota del rey de los _jotuns, _Laufey_, _decidió regresar a Asgard, el triunfo en sus manos, con los soldados que quedaban y con la fuente de poder que les había sido arrebatada, un pequeño artefacto con aspecto de cofre, del que irradiaba una luz color celeste en el centro de su forma rectangular.

Se lo enseñó a sus hijos, en una de las lecciones que solía darles mientras los llevaba de paseo a la bóveda. Era su costumbre recordarles a ambos pequeñuelos que un rey sabio nunca busca la guerra, pero sí debía estar preparado para ella siempre. Thor no parecía interesado en aquello, sólo buscaba batallar y ser temido como Odín lo era, incluso hasta en esos días. Sin embargo, Loki disfrutaba de mover las cosas a distancia sin necesidad de tocarlas, de hacer travesuras a los sirvientes y otros miembros de la nobleza con los trucos básicos de magia que había aprendido, de buscar a su madre y encerrarse en sus brazos, preguntándole siempre del por qué Odín favorecía a su hermano mayor.

_- No será que padre está enojado conmigo?- _murmuraba Loki, inocentemente en el regazo de Frigga.

_- No, Loki – _susurró Frigga, acariciando la negrura de su cabello – _No es así, tu padre te ama pero ambos, tu hermano y tú son muy distintos._

_- Sé que lo somos – _Maulló el pequeño, las esmeraldas en sus ojos se opacaban de tristeza.

_- Ay, Loki. No te aflijas – _Dijo su madre, meciéndole amorosamente por un largo rato.

El pequeño frunció el ceño y se desasió del abrazo que lo unía a la mujer, la avistó determinante, algo que era muy extraño a su corta edad.

_- Sabes madre?- _Sentenció el niño, preciso – _cuando crezca, si llego a ser rey, y si me casara… nunca voy a querer a un hijo mío más que al otro._

Frigga lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos. Realmente la determinación de su hijo preferido era para no creerlo. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Loki de que Odín lo amaba al igual que a Thor pero eso, bien sabía el pequeño, no era cierto. Siempre había un detalle que hacía a Odín alejarse de Loki. Él lo desconocía y el pensamiento de saber qué era ese minúsculo detalle lo había torturado durante años…

_Y lo que Loki no sabía era que una lejana y fría mentira arruinaría su vida por siempre._

* * *

**Hola a todas de nuevo! Allí les va el segundo capítulo del fic, que espero que haya sido de su agrado ^0^**_  
_

**También espero que les haya gustado la forma en que describí la escena de la coronación de Thor en la película. La verdad es que estuve varios días intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, en especial la caracterización física y psicológica de Loki y de Thor, mencionando y remarcando sus profundas diferencias como hermanos que son (que ya sabemos que sanguíneamente hablando no lo son pero bueh, ya me entienden).**

**Sobre el relato de los recuerdos de Loki antes y durante su intento de ser y quedarse como el rey de Asgard al tiempo en que Thor vive su destierro en Midgard, me tomará un par de capítulos seguir describiéndolos, así que tómenselo como una especie de lectura de la película (incluida la de los Vengadores) y algunos inventos míos (como la conversación entre Loki y Frigga cuando éste era un niño) considérenlos como algo netamente _'extra' xD._**

**Y acerca de la aparición de Sigyn, paciencia... paciencia. Que ya va a hacer su entrada triunfal para no sólo alegrarle la vida a Loki sino también para levantarle el ánimo y mejorarle su autoestima. Y por ello él la recompensará :D **

**Saludos y ya vendrá la siguiente actualización :3 Las quiero !**


	3. Descubrimiento

Luego de que Thor, por un terrible descuido y atrevimiento como lo fue el haber ido a Jötunheim a enfrentar junto con sus compañeros y amigos a los gigantes de hielo por su osadía de haber entrado a Asgard, fuese desterrado a Midgard, Loki vio la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse con el trono asgardiano, dicho incluso por su madre, quien le indicó que él era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

_Y que Asgard al fin era suya… hasta que Thor volviese de su destierro._

No obstante, Loki se había enterado de la mentira que arruinaría su vida por un simple y raudo reto contra un gigante de hielo durante la breve estadía de su hermano allá en Jötunheim, el que lo agarró violentamente del brazo, cuya piel hizo que se tornase azul, ahuyentando la marmórea tonalidad a la que Loki estaba acostumbrado. Lo vio sorprendido, al igual que su rival, quien también se quedó atisbándole con asombro, puesto que estaba convencido que luchaba contra un asgardiano. Confundido y asustado, Loki sacudió su brazo intentando deshacer el apretón, por poco dejó heridas, matando a su rival al instante. Más no así, se detuvo a ver la parte comprometida con el apretón, la que volvió a su tono normal tras liberarse de aquel doloroso estrujón. Sintió que sus entrañas se helaban, preso del desconcierto.

Volviéndose a Asgard llevados por Odín, el que se había enterado de su salida a aquel lejano y profano lugar como lo era Jötunheim, ambos hermanos, y los guerreros que habían acompañado a Thor en aquella arriesgada travesía, entabló palabras con éstos cuando se preguntaban cómo había sido que el guardia del puente se había enterado de todo. Loki había respondido que él se lo hubo comunicado: que fuera por Thor tras su partida. Volstagg, uno de los tres guerreros, le gritó indignado. Sin embargo, Loki contestó sereno que él había salvado sus vidas. Y la de Thor.

_- Nunca creí que Odín podría desterrarlo por lo que hizo – _añadió Loki haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Sif, la única guerrera en el grupo, se puso de pie, encarando a Loki sin intención de violencia.

- _Loki, debes ir con el Padre de Todos y convencerle de cambiar su opinión! – _exclamó la joven casi desesperada.

El dios se acercó a ella, por poco cara a cara.

- _Y si lo hago, entonces qué?- _replicó él, adusto y perpetuo – _amo a Thor más que cualquiera de ustedes pero ya saben cómo es – _y ahora el enojo y la irritación marcaron su voz – _es arrogante, es descuidado, es peligroso! Ustedes vieron cómo se comportó hoy! – _tras arrojar aquellos adjetivos que tan bien describían a su hermano en aquel entonces, suavizó sus palabras, calmándose – _es eso lo que Asgard necesita de un rey?_

Dichas estas palabras, crudas pero ciertas, dirigió una caminata rauda hacia la salida del cuarto en el que se encontraba con los demás. Sif suspiró molesta, moviendo la cabeza y en consecuencia, su cabello, en negación.

- _Puede que hable por el bien de Asgard – _dijo ella furiosa– _pero siempre ha estado celoso de Thor! _

Pero Volstagg intentó apaciguar la turbia situación.

- _Deberíamos agradecerle, salvó nuestras vidas!_

Sin prestar atención a aquellas palabras, mucho menos oyéndolas, Loki entró a la bóveda de los tesoros que pertenecían a los nueve reinos. Se encaminó hacia el último de ellos, situado en el sector más alejado, que correspondía al Cofre de los Inviernos.

Se paró frente al brillante y gélido objeto, el que a corta distancia transmitía aquel frío, vislumbrándole como si lo examinase. Posó ambas manos por los lados, que permitían llevarlo sin ejecutar mayores esfuerzos. Movió la cabeza negativamente, retractándose a creerlo: sus manos se vieron carcomidas por esa helada e indeseada tonalidad azul, como cuando el gigante de hielo le había propinado aquel estrujón. Sentía que los ojos se le humedecían. Triste y asustado, sacó el cofre de su sitio, estudiándolo en silencio y en asombro.

- _Detente! – _exclamó la voz de Odín.

Sin voltearse, Loki dejó caer una contestación, trémula.

- _Estoy maldito?_

_- No- _respondió el anciano, firme. Aun cuando se adivinaba un breve temor.

Bajando los hombros y el objeto, el príncipe esbozó una espeluznante pregunta.

- _¿Qué soy?- _ante aquello, Odín simplemente contestó:

- _Eres mi hijo._

Distante a conseguir paz y conformidad, Loki se volvió esta vez al que creía su padre. Toda su piel ahora estaba azul, sus ojos rojos y con los rasgos propios de un gigante de hielo.

- _¿Qué otra cosa soy? – _le preguntó el joven, su tez regresando a la palidez bella y pulcra cuando dejaba de sostener el funesto objeto.

Se aproximó al Padre de Todo desafiante y con confusión, sin imaginar que se iba a enterar de la explicación del favoritismo de su progenitor hacia su hermano. Loki comenzó la plática diciendo que el cofre de los inviernos no había sido lo único que habíase llevado el día en que derrotaron a Laufey. Longevos segundos volaron entre padre e hijo antes que el primero diese su respuesta.

Odín le confesó que tras la batalla se había ido al templo de Jötunheim, y que en aquel momento, había encontrado un bebé. Y nuevamente evocó el dibujo, nítido, del recién nacido que lloraba, envuelto en un trapo. Con un cierto temblor de voz – desconocía si era de nostalgia o de remordimiento por haberle ocultado la verdad todo ese tiempo- agregó que era pequeño, para ser el hijo de un gigante. Abandonado, sufriendo… dejado a su suerte.

_El hijo de Laufey…_

_- El hijo de Laufey – _repitió Loki, semi inconsciente.

Odín fijó su ojo en su pequeño hijo.

- _Sí._

No podía ser. El hombre al que había creído su padre… diciéndole esto. Miró a sus alrededores, desconcertado, respirando dificultosamente.

-_¿Por qué? – _Preguntó Loki, preso de una desmedida desesperanza – _estabas bañado en la sangre de los jotuns. ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo?_

- _Eras un niño inocente – _dijo Odín.

- _No – _lo contrarió Loki, respirando entrecortadamente como si fuese a colapsar ahí mismo- _me tomaste con un propósito. ¿Cuál fue?_

El anciano padre se limitó nada más que a avistarlo, sumergido en la mudez. Y el joven príncipe, al verse sin obtener respuesta alguna, estalló desesperado.

- _¡Dímelo! – _gritó, como un animal herido. Odín izó su mirada hacia su lozano hijo, quien le clavaba sus verdes ojos enfermos de ansiedad por una explicación. Dispuesto a decírselo todo, articuló algunas palabras.

- _Creía que podíamos unir nuestros reinos algún día. Formar una alianza y disfrutar de una paz permanente… a través de ti – _contestó Odín, sin hallar otra forma de esclarecer todo.

Desolado, desorientado y con los ojos hechos un río de lágrimas, Loki balbuceó cuanto apenas pudo:

- _¿Qué? _

_- Pero esos planes ya no importan – _culminó Odín, perpetuo.

Repugnado por aquella respuesta, Loki negó todo.

- _Así que no soy más que una reliquia robada – _profirió Loki, una mezcla de rabia e ironía hacia sí mismo en su grito – _encerrada aquí hasta que pudiera de ser de utilidad._

- _¿Por qué malinterpretas mis palabras? – _le preguntó el viejo, triste.

- _Podrías haberme dicho lo que era desde el principio, por qué no lo hiciste?!- _chilló el príncipe, aferrado a su propia locura.

- _Tú eres mi hijo. Sólo quería protegerte de la verdad – _se excusó Odín, procurando no dañar más la situación.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue avivar la alteración de Loki.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy el monstruo de cual los padres les hablan a los niños en la noche? – _aulló desesperado, sólo para ser testigo del enojo reemplazando a la tristeza – _Ahora todo tiene sentido! Por qué favoreciste a Thor todos estos años! – _rompió la distancia con el padre de todo, sólo para arrojárselo en la cara- _¡Porque no importa cuánto digas amarme! __**¡No podías tener a un Gigante de Hielo sentado en el trono de Asgard!**_ – terminó el príncipe, enloquecido de odio.

El anciano, que intentaba acallar la creciente alteración de su querido pero olvidado hijo acogido, finalmente cedió. Se desplomó sobre las escaleras, con su mano izada como queriendo tomar la de Loki el que, borrando todo gesto de aversión, se inclinó ante el rey, como si examinara lo que acababa de hacerle.

Pronto el príncipe se percató del error que había cometido: _¡Su padre!_ Que pese a lo desfavorecido que lo había dejado, era el hombre que le había dado calor y hogar a lo largo de todos esos años y él, desagradecido… sólo por el hecho de no pertenecer sanguíneamente a la familia real, le había hecho desfallecer…

Horrorizado, llamó a los guardias, quienes apresuraron el paso ante los gritos del príncipe. Cuando llegaron al lugar, la escena los sorprendió: Odín, más que desmayado, les pareció muerto. Lo llevaron al gran lecho en donde descansaría, solo para esperar un milagro. Durante aquel tiempo, tanto él como su madre lo vigilaban dormido. Día y noche, sin excepción.

Loki sentía que la compunción y la culpa le quemaban las entrañas. Temblaba por cada vez que los médicos le examinaban, que su madre se lamentaba. Sólo Loki se mantenía en silencio, mirando casi con ternura al hombre que había tendido un brazo generosamente a su cuidado.

Pero aún la explicación del por qué favorecía a su hermano en vez de a él lo alejaban de cualquier gesto tierno hacia él. Siguió con el problema, pero esta vez lo dijo a su madre, de quien se enteró también de que ella era cómplice.

- _Te ocultó la verdad para que no te sintieras diferente._

'_¿Para que no me sintiera diferente?' _pensó Loki, impacientado ante la misma respuesta-_¿Es que nadie entiende que __**siempre **__me sentí diferente?_

_- Tú eres nuestro hijo, Loki – _murmuró su madre con esa dulzura tan característica, que lograba aliviar su pena, ignorante de lo que pensaba en realidad.

El joven príncipe se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos. Se apartó del gran y extenso lecho de Odín sólo para caminar al otro lado, alejado de las antorchas y de la luz de la puesta de sol en Asgard. Un montón de guardias se arremolinaron ante la gran puerta, haciendo una formación ceremonial. Un hombre se le acercó con el _Gungnir _en mano, arrodillándose ante Loki.

Confuso, gesticuló una expresión de incertidumbre. Se volvió a su madre, la que asintió a modo de aprobación. Comprendía todo. Tomó el arma y símbolo real a su vez, en sus manos.

_Ahora él era el rey._

Sonrió y se vistió apropiadamente para esta ansiada y codiciada ocasión. Con su armadura oscura, capa verde esmeralda, su casco con dos cuernos –similares a los de un antílope, pero que acababan de manera curva- y con el _Gungnir _en mano, se sentó en el trono que había ocupado su padre tras tantos años, que también estuvo a punto de ser ocupado por su hermano, pero que ahora él con toda magna satisfacción y orgullo, hacía suyo.

Sin embargo, los problemas no se hicieron esperar. La guerrera Sif, y los tres guerreros, creídos de que Odín aún estaba consciente, se aparecieron ante él. No dieron crédito a lo que vieron. Loki en el trono, con ese aire oculto mas no inexistente de grandeza. El problema que deseaban discutir era que él terminase con el destierro de Thor. El disgusto no tardó en dejar mella en el rostro del actual rey. Contradijo aquella petición argumentando que el primer mandato como nuevo monarca es no deshacer el último mandato del anterior. Dio un grácil discurso acerca de la necesidad del pueblo asgardiano de permanecer unidos en tiempos tan difíciles… todo por el bien de Asgard.

Sif se puso de pie irrespetuosamente, dejando en evidencia su odio hacia Loki. Fandral, uno de los tres guerreros, la detuvo para evitar que Loki la castigara por su actitud. Pero Volstagg insistió con la petición, si quizá podría reconsiderarla.

- _¡Hemos terminado!- _Rugió Loki, tratando de no ceder a su creciente irritabilidad, cortando tajantemente la conversación.

Los tres guerreros y la dama Sif se pusieron de pie, abandonando el lugar. Más que parte de la nobleza, Loki los consideraba menos que el polvo, igual que a todos. Y más ahora que era Rey, su orgullo y altivez se veían más efervescentes que nunca. Vivir rodeado de respeto, de temor, comodidades y sobretodo _obediencia_… ¿Es que acaso Thor habría hecho esto? Es más, _¿Podría haber alcanzado este nivel de respeto y temor? _

_-No, hermano- _se dijo Loki, despectivamente -_ Eres tan estúpido que habrías iniciado una guerra en cuanto tuvieses la corona de Asgard sobre tu cabeza. Así que repararé todo el daño que has hecho y le mostraré a padre de que soy un hijo digno! Incluso si eso significa que debas caer…_

Pero ya que sabía del descontento de los amigos de Thor, y que probablemente idearían una estrategia para derrocarlo, decidió adelantarse. Ideó un plan maestro: primero debía marchar a Midgard, en donde su hermano cumplía su destierro impuesto por Odín. Lo encontraría rápidamente con su inteligencia de hechicero, que también utilizaría para transportarse sin que el guardia del puente del _Bifrost _se percatase. Le daría la falsa noticia de que Odín había muerto poco después de haberlo desterrado. Le diría adiós, que lo lamentaba todo y un montón de cosas que debía repasar en su camino para allá.

Lo segundo era algo un tanto más arriesgado, mas no algo que se hiciera por primera vez. Sólo debía planearlo.

Encontró a su hermano encerrado en una extraña instalación con hombres trabajando incansablemente alrededor del Mjölnir, el martillo que había caído tras la expulsión del dios del trueno.

Estaba en Nuevo México. '_Qué extraña denominación_' reflexionó Loki, mientras pasaba por aquel lugar desapercibido a los sentidos de aquellos insectos llamados humanos, tan horrendos, tan sucios y poco instruidos. El dios del engaño se empeñó en no echarse a reír ante la actual situación de su hermano, al que comenzó a profesar desde ese mismísimo instante el odio oculto que le tenía. Claro que Thor estaba tan creído de que Loki estaba tan preocupado y triste porque estaba lejos, que no tardó en mostrarse exaltado en cuanto lo vio.

Lo hizo breve, raudo. _Mecánico. _Todo un libreto bien repasado, toda una obra bien construida. Comenzó a dirigirle palabras que sirvieron como introducción. Thor le preguntó cómo estaba todo, que le dejara explicar todo a padre. Loki, serio, cercenó a su hermano con la primera mentira planeada.

- _Padre está muerto – _sentenció el príncipe.

Las heridas en batalla, ni los insultos que recibió de parte de otros contrincantes habían mellado tanto en su corazón en tan poco tiempo. Atisbó a Loki incrédulo, boquiabierto.

-_¿Qué?- _replicó él cuanto pudo reponerse del shock.

Sereno, Loki decidió dar la explicación.

- _Tu destierro, la amenaza de una nueva guerra, fue demasiado para él. No debes culparte. Sé que lo amabas, traté de decirle pero no escuchó- _y suspiró, fingiendo pesar- _fue tan cruel de su parte poner el martillo tan cerca, sabiendo que nunca podrías alcanzarlo. _

La expresión pálida del dios rubio era increíble. Cómo se negaba a creerlo, con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos celestes como cielo asgardiano, que nunca volvería a ver. El dios moreno le miraba simulando lástima.

- _La carga del trono recae sobre mí ahora- _prosiguió Loki, sin temblor en la voz.

Todo había salido tan bien: el llanto de su hermano ante aquella falacia tan desalmada, descarada. Simplemente Loki ejecutó una actuación impecable ante el auténtico dolor de su hermano, sin mostrar llanto tampoco ni mucha emoción, eso claro mostrando una falsa empatía, que Thor creyó tan cierta como aquella mentira.

- _¿Puedo volver a casa?- _articuló Thor, inocente. Lejos de la bravura de guerrero y dios del trueno que lo caracterizaban.

- _La tregua con Jötunheim está condicionada a tu exilio – _litigó Loki, sereno.

- _Pero… quizás podríamos arreglar algo…- _balbuceó Thor, su último recurso era considerar hacer algo irrealizable, quimérico.

_- Y madre- _dijo Loki, zanjándolo de sus inútiles fantasías de regreso- _ha prohibido que regreses- _lo que lo hizo callar de una maldita vez_ - Este es el adiós._

Thor sollozó, cerrando los ojos ante aquellas frases.

- _No. Yo lo lamento –_dijo Thor sincero, desolado- _gracias por venir aquí._

El dios de morenos cabellos se volteó hacia la salida del lugar, completa la primera tarea. Ufano ante lo ingenuo que su hermano realmente podría ser, no tenía precio. Se reiría para el resto de su vida de ese episodio para él, tan cómico e irrepetible.

Y ahora por la segunda tarea pendiente que, combinado junto con su tercer e inconfesable plan, culminaría su obra maestra para adueñarse por siempre del trono asgardiano. Haciendo uso de su magnífica habilidad de magia y hechicería, hizo lo mismo pero con destino hacia Jötunheim.

El joven dios miró el lugar del que provenía en realidad. Sinceramente, sentía asco. Horror ante lo destartalado de aquel reino, que más parecía un basurero vivo. Recorrió explorando lo vacío y lo silencioso de los pasajes. Todo esto hasta que una voz cortó su indagación.

- _Mátenlo- _dictaminó Laufey, que lo había visto desde lo lejos.

Mirándole juguetón, Loki lanzó otras palabras en son de broma a su legítimo progenitor.

- _¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?- _replicó el dios.

Laufey sonrió ante la afirmación.

- _Así que fuiste tú quien nos mostró el camino a Asgard._

Los labios del maestro de la magia esbozaron una sonrisa socarrona.

- _Eso fue un poco de diversión, a decir verdad. Para arruinar el gran día de mi hermano. Y así proteger al reino de su estúpido mandato por un tiempo más- _confesó Loki, burlesco.

- _Te escucharé- _dijo Laufey.

Caminando circularmente, Loki le contó de su plan. Laufey tomaría a un puñado de sus soldados para entrar a Asgard nuevamente, lo guiaría al palacio de Odín y matar al mencionado mientras dormía.

En vez de sonar tentador, el tenebroso Laufey le preguntó por qué no lo mataba él mismo, a lo que Loki respondió que sospechaba que los asgardianos no se tomarían amablemente a un rey que asesinó a su predecesor.

Eso último pareció convencerlo.

- _Una vez que Odín muera, te devolveré el cofre…_ – ofreció Loki, lo que casi hizo a Laufey saltar de su trono- _y podrás volver a Jötunheim a toda su… _- y rodeó el lugar con los ojos, hecho pedazos – _gloria._

Sonriente, el rey de Jötunheim aceptó, sin saber lo que Loki se traía en realidad. Resultó convincente, casi como lo había hecho con Thor. Con los dos planes realizados con éxito, espero a que el tercero saliese bien.

Sólo le quedaba esperar…

* * *

**Hola chicas! Qué contenta estoy con hacer la nueva actualización del fic, pensaba que iba a tardarme más pero no :D **

**Las escenas de recuerdo quedan como para dos o más capítulos más. Así que demorará un poco antes de terminar el punto de vista de Loki y empezar con el presente D: a nuestro dios favorito le espera un doloroso y humillante castigo que sufrir… así que quedan advertidas para que no les sea tan chocante. No sé con cuál película me tardaré más si con la de Thor o con la de los Vengadores. Intentaré hacer un resumen lo mejor posible y no darme en detalles.**

**Sobre la escena de Frigga y Loki hablando mientras vigilan el sueño de Odín, es una escena eliminada que me gustó bastante, no sé por qué no la incluyeron en la película (como la previa a la coronación de Thor) se habría entendido mejor cómo llegó Loki al trono.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta la otra :) un abrazo y las quiero un montón, no dejen de dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido hasta ahora. **

**Nos vemos :P **


	4. Desesperanza

Hecho el trato con Laufey, sólo se limitó a pasar haciéndose el inocente con Heimdall, el guardián del puente _Bifrost, _el que lo miraba tranquilo pero adivinándose cierta desconfianza en aquellos dorados ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirle una mirada así? A él, el Rey de Asgard.

Pero sin mostrarse enojado, entabló una conversación con él. Preguntóle acerca de su preocupación. El hombre de ébano le respondió respetuosamente que por más que intentaba fijar la mirada en él, le resultaba imposible puesto que no podía verlo ni oírlo.

- _Igual que con los gigantes de hielo que entraron aquí- _dijo Heimdall.

Loki caminó lentamente cerca de la salida del puente, que a su vez funcionaba como entrada, recalcando que era dueño de un gran poder, preguntándose si alguna vez Odín le temió, a lo que Heimdall contestó negativamente. Loki le preguntó la razón, y el guardia contestó simplemente que era su rey.

Prepotente, Loki suspiró unas palabras.

- _Él era tu rey. Y debes obedecerme a mí ahora- _remarcó autoritario, pero sin recurrir a la violencia- ¿_Sí?_

Sin más, Heimdall asintió. Y Loki diole la orden de que no abriese el puente a nadie más, hasta reparar todo el daño que Thor había hecho. Debía poner su plan en marcha, a cómo diese lugar. Evitar que Thor se enterara de la verdad, de que Odín acabase muerto a manos de Laufey, algo difícil pero posible. Sólo debía ordenarse.

Pasaron unos días, y cuando se dirigía al balcón del palacio vio un extraño haz de luz proveniente del puente _Bifrost. _Frunció el ceño, al saber que Sif y los tres guerreros habíanse ido de Asgard, quizá irían a decirle todo, y su plan se vería arruinado. Sintió que la sangre en oleada se le subía a la cabeza: Heimdall había desobedecido su mandato. Primero, optó por irse a la bóveda de las reliquias pertenecientes a los nueve reinos. Golpeó el suelo con la vara, llamando al Destructor.

- _Asegúrate de que mi hermano no regrese – _le ordenó Loki.

El destructor parecía devolverle la mirada, como meditando su precepto.

- _Destrúyelo todo – _añadió el príncipe.

Ya que puso al mejor soldado que tenía al alcance, se dispuso a andar para encarar el brío del guardia, quien había descubierto el engaño del pseudo rey asgardiano. Le preguntó sin miramientos cómo había logrado hacer que los gigantes de hielo atravesaran Asgard. Loki, evidentemente fastidiado, dijo que si creía que estaba convencido de que el puente era la única llave a otros mundos estaba equivocado. Que había pasadizos secretos a éstos que ni él con todos esos dones podría ver, pero que ahora que no los necesitaba que era rey, y que quedaba decretado que por su acto de traición, se le quitaban sus deberes como guardián del puente y además se le despojaba de la ciudadanía de Asgard.

- _Entonces ya no te debo obediencia – _dijo Heimdall, disponiéndose a atacarle. Pero Loki fue más rápido y con un veloz y hábil movimiento de manos, hizo aparecer el Cofre de los Inviernos, cuyo poder fue lanzado hacia el guardia, inmovilizándolo y sepultándolo en la fría y punzante escarcha blanca y celeste. El joven dios hizo desaparecer el artefacto con el mismo movimiento manual. No se mostró alterado ante el verdadero tinte de su piel. Quizá porque no había tiempo para alteraciones o miedos.

Tras un rato con el _Gungnir _en mano, no se tardó en dar la orden para que Laufey entrase a ejecutar el plan antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Todo fue un rotundo éxito. Laufey y sus soldados penetraron el castillo de Odín, aniquilando a los guardias que se les imponían. Hasta que dieron con el aposento en el que el viejo monarca descansaba. Frigga intentó detenerlos pero fue inútil. Mató al gigante que hacía compañía a Laufey pero a éste no lo logró asesinar. Simplemente, Laufey le propinó una brutal bofetada que la hizo precipitarse y aturdirla durante el tiempo que estimase necesario para matar al que había sido su rival.

- _Se dice que aún puedes ver y oír lo que sucede a tu alrededor – _susurró el gigante, abriendo los párpados del ojo de Odín – _Espero que sea verdad. Para que sepan que tu muerte fue a manos… de Laufey – e izó el cuchillo para acabar con la vida de Odín._

No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de realizar la pendiente acción, fue cuando Laufey fue derribado por un poderoso rayo que provenía de sus espaldas. Cuando cayó, abrió los ojos, sorprendido de saber que su _propio hijo _había efectuado tal embestida.

Loki apoyó el _Gungnir _contra el piso, haciéndolo sonar y dándole a conocer al monstruo que tan cruelmente lo había abandonado cuando pequeño, dejándolo a merced de las mentiras, su enorme poder como rey.

- _Y que tu muerte vino del hijo de Odín – _Murmuró Loki, penetrante.

Sus ojos verdes miraron intensamente al rey de Jötunheim, el que lo contemplaba con espanto. No pudo moverse. Laufey no sabía si era la mirada de su hijo negado o la sorpresa lo que lo mantuvo inmóvil e indefenso. Oscureciendo la mirada, Loki procedió a tomar el arma en sus manos y a fijar el segundo y fatal ataque hacia el gigante de hielo.

Laufey sin más, se desintegró. Frigga, incorporándose luego del feroz ataque, corrió a los brazos de Loki, al que creía el innegable salvador de su padre y de todos. Él la recibió amorosamente.

- _Te lo juro madre, que pagarán por lo que han hecho – _dijo Loki, ferviente.

Pero en ese momento, una potente voz quebró el momento.

- _¡Loki!- _se escuchó la tronante llamada de Thor.

El dios del engaño creyó que todo se le iba encima. ¡Thor había vuelto! Su madre deshizo el abrazo que la unía a Loki para lanzarse a su hijo legítimo. No sólo había vuelto, sino venía a pedir explicaciones por las acciones hechas en la tierra. Maldita sea, todo se estaba volviendo en su contra. Mal, todo mal. Seguro que se había venido con su horda de perros falderos con la ayuda del desleal Heimdall, al que dedujo libre del congelamiento impuesto por él.

El dios del trueno fijó la vista en su hermano, con la ira rebosándole la sangre. Se acercó a su rival, amenazándolo con su temible figura.

- ¿_Por qué no le explicas que enviaste al destructor a matar a nuestros amigos y a mí?_

Sintiéndose acorralado, Loki retrocedió con una sonrisa boba.

- _Pues debe haber obedecido a la última orden de padre - _dijo Loki.

- _Eres un hábil mentiroso, hermano. Siempre lo has sido - _afirmó Thor.

Sin seguir el hilo de aquella aseveración, el príncipe sostuvo la vara, listo a atacar a su hermano.

- _Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que destruir Jötunheim! – _y al igual que con Laufey, arrojó el mismo rayo, destruyendo la pared de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Tomó su caballo y con su armadura completa cabalgó a toda velocidad hacia el puente _Bifrost. _Puso la vara dorada en la parte que permitía abrir el paso a otros mundos. Loki contempló el asombroso cambio del interior del puente de dorado a un álgido azul oscuro, con brotes de escarcha brillantes, que iban echando raíces a medida que iban avanzando los minutos.

Thor al fin había llegado, listo pero no libre del asombro que le causaban las acciones hechas al que creía su hermano. Nada podría detenerlo, dado que el puente estaba abierto, destruiría Jötunheim completamente. Thor hizo el intento de entender la situación.

- _¿Por qué has hecho esto?- _Le suplicó Thor, víctima del desconcierto.

- _Para probarle a padre que soy un hijo digno. Cuando despierte, habré salvado su vida, habré destruido esa raza de monstruos y seré el verdadero heredero al trono!- _exclamó Loki, determinante.

- _¡No puedes matar a una raza entera!- _lo contrarió Thor, haciendo nulo afán de razonarle.

- _¿Por qué no?- _dijo Loki a su vez, y sonrió en son de mofa. Aunque la dejó un poco de lado para encaminarse hacia él, a punto de ponerse en duelo.

Le preguntó qué era este nuevo amor por los gigantes de hielo. Que él solo podría haberlos matado a todos con sus propias manos. Thor le contestó que había cambiado sus actitudes. Loki agregó que él también había cambiado, golpeándolo con el _Gungnir _en la cara dos veces, la segunda logrando hacerlo caer de espaldas violentamente.

- _¡Yo no quería un trono!- _Aulló Loki, lleno de rabia - _¡Sólo quería ser tu igual!_

Tras levantarse, atolondrado por el golpe otorgado, Thor profirió aun apelando a la razón:

- _¡No lucharé contra ti, hermano!_

- _No soy tu hermano – _replicó Loki, invocando involuntariamente la ocasión que había descubierto y posteriormente confirmado la verdad de su origen. Esta vez toda sonrisa y toda burla borrada de su rostro – _Nunca lo fui._

Sin entender, Thor desaprobó lo dicho.

- _¡Loki, esto es una locura!- _exclamó el rubio indignado.

- _¿Te parece una locura?- _dijo Loki, alterado – _¿Lo es? – siseó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Lo es?_

Thor no respondió.

- _¿Qué te sucedió en la tierra que te volvió tan… blando?- _preguntó Loki, temblando de rabia - _¡No me digas que fue esa mujer!- _exclamó el dios, aludiendo a la mortal con la que se había fascinado durante la estancia en la tierra.

El silencio de su hermano fue la mejor respuesta.

- _¡Oh, lo fue!- _exclamó Loki, pasmado - _¡O quizás, cuando terminemos aquí, yo mismo le haré una visita! _

Aquella funesta promesa y provocación, más que otro golpe, que otra cosa, encendió la ira en el pecho de Thor, quien se lanzó a atacar a su hermano, sin soportar ver a la mujer que amaba en peligro de alguien tan descarado como lo era Loki. Los dos príncipes se atacaron salvajemente, porque ahora se habían convertido en enemigos mortales. Olvidaron todo juego de cuando pequeños, toda risa y diversión compartidas.

Tanto fue hasta que rayo destructor del _Gungnir _acabó expulsando a ambos rivales al puente del arcoíris. Para evitar que Loki siguiera atacándolo, Thor optó por poner el Mjölnir sobre el pecho de su hermano, obstruyéndole el paso del aire a sus pulmones y causándole un gran dolor. Caminó con gran dificultad hacia el desastre hecho por el _Bifrost _para buscar a cómo diese lugar una solución rauda al caos.

Pero ni eso hacía abandonar a Loki su vanidad y su burla hacia su hermano, provocándolo y mofándose de él pese a la dolencia causada por el arma. Sin embargo Thor atrajo su arma tan sólo levantando la mano, atrayéndola magnéticamente a ésta. Tomó fuerza, sólo para dar de martillazos al puente, quebrándolo poco a poco.

Con el primer golpe logró estremecer a todo Asgard. Loki se levantó, estupefacto ante la irracional acción de su hermano.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – le preguntó el dios del engaño, extendiendo una mano.

Pero el dios del trueno no contestó.

- _¡Si destruyes el puente no volverás a verla otra vez!_ - Aulló Loki, intentando vanamente de hacerlo razonar, como el dios del trueno había hecho.

Apesadumbrado, Thor izó el martillo para dar el golpe maestro.

- _Perdóname, Jane – _murmuró triste.

Tras dar el último golpe, el puente finalmente cedió, destartalando todo lo que seguía tras la parte rota. Loki intentó por última vez atacar a Thor con la vara pero eso combinado con el puente destruido los hizo volar por los aires, precipitándose casi por el vacío.

Los alaridos desesperados de Loki al verse en el oscuro aprieto eran sordos con todo el estruendo de la caída del puente hacia la lúgubre oquedad que separaba reino y espacio. Con la misma desesperación de ver a su hermano y amigo al borde de la muerte.

Thor yacía sosteniendo el martillo, que a su vez hacía a Loki pender de un hilo. Odín, quien se había despertado de su sueño al sentir el estremecimiento de la fractura del enlace que conectaba a otros mundos, sostenía a su hijo legítimo, evitando su caída.

Dejando de lado su ira y su odio reproducidos hace un instante atrás, Loki dirigió una mirada de compasión y angustia a su padre,

_- ¡Podría haberlo hecho, padre! ¡Por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros!- _resonó la voz desgarrada del príncipe, que no lograba ni lograría conseguir la atención tan deseada del hombre al que llamaría padre hasta ese momento.

El viejo, sostenido a su hijo que a su vez sostenía al joven de mirada suplicante, observó con expresión compungida a aquel hijo ajeno a cualquier lazo de sangre, decepcionado de sus acciones.

- _No, Loki - _respondió al fin, el viejo, perpetuo.

Al tener en cuenta aquella contestación, no le importó nada más. El vacío que le empujaba ya no le infundía miedo alguno. Sencillamente se desasió de lo único que lo separaba del abismo.

- _¡Loki, no!_- exclamó Thor, en su locura de no poder hacer nada para evitar la pérdida de su amado hermano, el que dejó que la negrura del abismo se lo tragara- _¡NO!_

Odín acongojado, divisó la escena.

Alguien había muerto en la familia real.

_O al menos eso era lo que creían todos._

* * *

**Hola a todas ! Otra actualización y ya estamos cerca del fin del lapso de los recuerdos mientras Loki yace en la prisión a la espera de su juicio. **

**Este capítulo, como bien acaban de leer, reza el fin del relato de la peli de Thor. Ahora viene la de los Vengadores ! *0* Cuando la tendré lista, no lo sé aún... necesito ver por enésima vez la peli antes de ponerme a escribir con _Point of View _de Loki. Eso sí, por consejo de una amiga muy querida, intercalaré las escenas del recuerdo con pasajes del presente; cómo la pasa nuestro querido dios del engaño, cómo vive esos días encerrado... en fin, no les digo más porque les arruinaré la diversión XD**

**Espero les haya gustado, ya vendrá más y no olviden dejarme un review! **

**Adiós ;)**


	5. Metamorfosis

El tintineo de las cadenas arrastradas lo despertó.

Volviendo a la realidad, Loki sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando el aturdimiento. Estaba acurrucado todavía. No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido. El bozal en la boca aún seguía molestándolo muchísimo. Tenía hambre aún. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, intentando atisbar algo de luz que podría filtrarse a través de los hoyuelos tallados en la estructura pedregosa del muro.

Respiró sereno, cerrando los ojos como si fuera a morir ahí mismo. Su indumentaria fabricada en cuero lo privaba del calor, helándole el cuerpo. El ruido de la abertura de la gran puerta lo sobresaltó. Era un hombre de baja estatura y achaparrado que venía sujetando algo en mano. Uno de los guardias se lo recibió, mirando detenidamente el objeto. El hombre salió de la prisión rápidamente. El guardia se agachó y llamó a Loki con un ademán de animal, quien frunció el ceño contra tal insolencia.

- Ahí tienes algo de comida – dijo el guardia, tirándole el plato de comida con desprecio.

Loki miró el asqueroso sustento: sólo eran sobras añejas que poseían un tinte grisáceo y viscoso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?- le preguntó el guardia, irónico.

Esta vez explotó. Iracundo, el demente agarró el objeto y lo lanzó contra el irrespetuoso, pese a que las cadenas se lo impedían hacer de la mejor forma, gimiendo de rabia a través del bozal. Los hombres que custodiaban el lugar retrocedieron asustados. Loki se levantó de su puesto como podía y comenzó a proferir gritos apagados, respirando convulsivamente e intentando como fuera derribar los barrotes en sentido vertical que lo aprisionaban, zarandeándolos.

- ¡Ya cálmenlo! – exclamó uno de ellos, aterrorizado.

- Ha enloquecido – dijo otro.

El mismo guardia que se había reído de él, golpeó los barrotes con el arma que poseía en mano, para espantar al prisionero.

- ¡Cálmate ya, maldito animal!- gritó el centinela, golpeando la reja de la celda con un palo sin miramientos hacia el prócer enloquecido. Pero el joven noble seguía sus embistes ferozmente, deseando aniquilar a ese insolente insecto.

El guardia se echó a reír, perdiendo todo temor ante aquel joven que fue respetado alguna vez como un príncipe, dándole la espalda.

- _¡Los mataré!- _chilló Loki en su silencio, creado por el bozal, sólo bufando unos espeluznantes gemidos guturales, hincando la mirada al personal que se encargaba de su custodia, que estaban conscientes del pésimo estado psíquico del segundo Príncipe de Asgard - _¡Los mataré, mal nacidos! ¡Sólo esperen a que salga de aquí…! ¡Rogarán una muerte rápida e indolora! _

Cuando Loki se cansó de agitarse, botó el aire caliente acumulado en sus pulmones con hastío. Sus dedos apretando el hierro de la celda por un largo instante, con las lágrimas que se le querían salir. Retrocedió hasta la banca en la que se encontraba, a tropezones. Se sentó abatido, inclinando la cabeza, haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo ataban. Trató de quitarse ese maldito lazo de su boca, que la secaba. Tras pasar los minutos y no obtener su cometido con éxito, apoyó la espalda contra el muro, probando hundirse en la serenidad y no desquiciarse más.

-_¡Sáquenme de aquí!- _aulló Loki en mudez.

Entonces, el sueño de nuevo lo acalló, cerró los ojos… su subconsciente recordando los eventos previos a su captura otra vez, pero de forma involuntaria ahora.

Sumergido en el abismo, Loki se sintió morir, congelándose en el océano del olvido, su corazón cesando de palpitar. El joven dios creía saberse cercano a su fin pero algo extraño se impuso en su caída eterna. Tenía miedo a voltearse, como si esa sola acción le aguardase una visión espantosa. Creía convencidísimo de que estaban pasando siglos a su alrededor, sin que nadie pudiese ayudarlo o salvarlo siquiera. Pero el dios del engaño no toleró la idea de acabar exiliado como su hermano en aquel mugroso lugar que tanto amaba: Midgard.

Dándose el tiempo incluso de asquear ante la probabilidad de caer allí, cerró los ojos y recitó un hechizo que servía para transportar a otras dimensiones, aun lo afectado que estaba por lo que había vivido hace un rato atrás. Y no sabía si era por eso si era que había dado un buen resultado.

Se estrelló violentamente contra _algo. _Permaneció paralizado, no sabía si del dolor o del miedo a aquel sector que le resultaba totalmente una novedad: estaba oscuro. Estaba de bruces, sintiendo que la sangre fluía caliente en las heridas provocadas. Se levantó débil, tanteando con ambas manos el aire para evitar recaer al suelo de característica terrosa y provista de diminutas piedras invisibles a la simpleza de cualquier ojo. Gruñendo de dolor, abrió los ojos: era un extraño lugar, de terreno negro y cielo del mismo color, con las mismas galaxias que pintaban el cielo asgardiano, sólo que en vez de presentar todas las tonalidades existentes y por haber, sólo ostentaban un bello color azul, derivando a otras gamas tanto más oscuras como más claras. Toda su armadura fulguraba breve ante aquellos destellos, al igual que sus ojos, sublimando curiosidad a mares. Ligeramente boquiabierto ante este rarísimo panorama, tocó las piedras, similares a los cañones que existían en algunos desiertos de _Midgard. _

Loki miró el cielo consternado. _¿Dónde estaba?_

Cuando se disponía a explorar el asentamiento, sintió que unas extrañas voces se iban acercando a él… casi palpitante en sus oídos. Enmudeció y se paralizó. No movió ningún músculo. Un grupo de extraños seres se arremolinaron e inclinaron ante él, clavándole los ojos como si fueran niños pequeños, explorando aquel allegado que resultaba ser toda una novedad.

Loki simplemente cayó víctima del miedo. Y más aún cuando uno de los extraños entes lo agarraba del cuello tras dirigirle una mirada analítica, levantándolo del suelo inmediatamente. El príncipe cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes por la falta de aire provocada por esa inhumana fuerza, procurando librarse del estrujón presionando las muñecas del enemigo, quejándose audiblemente.

No pasaron más segundos. Tras aturdirlo con un golpe brutal en la nuca, dos de los insólitos habitantes tomaron a Loki de los brazos para llevarlo a rastras, mientras que los demás que restaban se iban adelantando.

- _Maldición_- pensó Loki, adolorido mientras las nuevas heridas en su cara sangraban – _¿Y ahora qué?_

Durante un largo rato de ser arrastrado, fue arrojado violentamente a los pies de otro individuo: Este era un sujeto con una capa de color lavanda, piel un tanto grisácea, y con la boca cubierta con un extraño y delgado adorno dorado, que brillaba producto del resplandor en el oscurecido cielo.

El raro personaje le observó en silencio, dejando a Loki sumido en la incertidumbre de lo que vendría a continuación. Se acercó a él, asiéndole de la barbilla bruscamente, preguntándole quién era. El joven tragó saliva y respondió con la contestación correspondiente. El desastre vino cuando éste le preguntó ahora de dónde venía. Un tanto vacilante, Loki contestó que era proveniente de Asgard. Éste berreó un gruñido.

-_¡Un asgardiano!- _profirió el sujeto, dándole la espalda, paseándose por su sitio con desprecio - _¡La escoria de los Nueve Reinos! ¡Hogar de asesinos, arrogantes! ¡Que no son dignos de confianza! _- y se volvió hacia Loki nuevamente - _¿Quién te envió? ¿Y a qué has venido? _

El joven no respondió.

-_¡Ah! ¡Debes ser un espía! _

Aquello hizo sobresaltar al joven dios.

- _¡No! _– Gritó Loki angustiado, por primera vez siendo acusado de algo que él, auténticamente, no era- _¡No! ¡No soy un espía! ¡Por el abismo, soy el segundo Príncipe de Asgard, Loki Odinson…!- _y se cortó de la exclamación, recordando la mentira sobre su origen.

El jefe de los seres gesticuló una mueca de extrañeza y desaprobación.

- _¿Hijo de… Odín? – _replicó el interrogante.

Loki apretó los párpados, avergonzado.

- _Es muy extraño que alguien caiga en este lugar sin intención alguna. ¿O es que acaso la sed de Asgard de poseer más reinos en su mano es insaciable? Y envían a uno de los suyos para ver qué hacer - _ exclamó él, casi hastiado y con desdén – _supongo que hay que acabar con él... _

Loki tragó saliva, su cabeza maquinando a toda velocidad su próximo movimiento para evitar su muerte.

- _¡Lo juro, no soy un espía! - _exclamó el príncipe - _¡Vendré de Asgard pero no soy un espía! _– pero el ente lo miró con una híbrida combinación de desprecio y odio.

- _Llévenselo – _ordenó el otro, estirando la mano y agitándola con fastidio.

Los entes agarraron a Loki, el que oponía una feroz resistencia ante el arrastre.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ – chilló el dios, agitándose del estrujón -_¡Déjenme ir, asquerosos insectos! ¡Si no voy a…!- _y un certero golpe en la cara con una vara de hierro lo hizo callar, rompiéndole la boca, repletando ésta, el instrumento de agresión y su rostro de sangre oscura, casi negra, empapándole también parte de la armadura cuando se inclinó a causa del dolor infligido.

Tosió convulsivamente, y era como si los pulmones ya no le funcionaran a causa de la accidental e inmunda ingesta de su propia sangre. Inclinó la cabeza para dejar de toser y caminar con menos dificultad, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre en el trayecto.

Le dieron un solo empujón hacia un lúgubre pasadizo secreto, iluminado con antorchas de las que se desprendía una tenue penumbra azul. Loki observó el lugar, que iba de penumbra a oscuridad densa. Estaba aterrado, por primera vez. Pero tras un largo rato de caminata, lo llevaron a una sala que asimilaba a un cuarto de…

Loki soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta. Ahora más que nunca opuso resistencia, agitándose intensamente. Lo soltaron y uno de ellos comenzó a preguntarle con doble hostilidad que el jefe de los individuos cuál era su propósito en ese lugar, lo que Loki desoyó completamente.

El sujeto, furioso, descargó un salvaje puñetazo en la cara del príncipe, asediándole violentamente contra la pared para agarrarle del cuello, para continuar hostigándolo con la misma pregunta.

- _¡Por última vez, asgardiano! – _Gritó éste -_¡Habla!_

Atolondrado, Loki sacudió la cabeza.

- _Ya… se los dije… no soy… un espía… ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? - _exclamó el príncipe intentando mostrar voracidad, pese a toda dolencia física.

- _Ni nuestro amo ni nadie en este lugar se fían de los míseros asgardianos – _chicheó el torturador - _¿Te crees que le importa que uno más sea asesinado? _

- _¡Maldición, yo no soy como ellos!- _aulló Loki, luchando por convencerlos a cómo diese lugar de lo contrario.

El sujeto lo soltó, haciéndole desplomarse contra la pared. Jadeando, Loki se arrastró lentamente intentando escapar, pero nuevamente un par de esbirros lo tomaron de ambos brazos para llevarlo a prisión, mientras el líder de los individuos decidiría qué hacer con él.

Los demás días que siguieron iban mostrando la misma panorámica: atiborrándole con interrogaciones, respuestas inverosímiles y palizas fenomenales, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en torturas. El Otro, que actuaba como el jefe de los _chitauri_ – el nombre de aquellos individuos – envió una orden para sacarlo de la cárcel.

Loki fue despertado violentamente, tras días de probar conciliar un sueño tranquilo. No se podía poner de pie, puesto la falta de sol y alimento. El joven dios fue llevado nuevamente hacia el Otro, el que lo esperaba. Estando arrodillado, el príncipe izó la mirada -y al igual que su figura- la que distanciaba por poco en totalidad en la hermosura marmórea y divina que lo caracterizaba en secreto.

- _¿Ahora… qué es lo que… quieres?- _le preguntó el joven con un hilillo de voz.

- _Asgardiano, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – _dijo el Otro.

- _¿Ah no?- _inquirió Loki, con una sonrisa artera- _¿A qué… se viene esto?_

El individuo se paseó a su alrededor, manteniendo la distancia.

- _Por favor, se los pido… - _alegó Loki, escondiendo a cómo diese lugar su molestia por esta falsa humildad para no alterar más los ánimos – _ya déjenme en paz… por favor… déjenme en paz… haré cualquier cosa…con tal de librarme…_

El individuo clavó los ojos en él, aguardando la réplica.

- _No les dije… acaso… - _y se puso de pie, lo que fue impedido por los dos soldados que lo obligaron a mantener la posición anterior.

- _Déjenlo, quiero oír lo que me dice _– ordenó el jefe, moviendo la mano.

Loki se encogió de hombros, preparando su respuesta.

- _No sé qué buscan ustedes, pero yo podría ser de ayuda… haré cualquier cosa… con tal de que terminen mi martirio… verán, nadie sabía en Asgard de que soy un gran hechicero… - _dijo Loki, levantándose un poco para quedar de igual a igual con el Otro – _soy bastante diestro en el arte de la magia, y podría ayudarles con cualquier cosa que se traigan..._

El Otro miró inquisitivo al dios, batallándose si creerle o no. Loki tosió bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio.

- _Estarás contento, asgardiano. Nuestro amo, Thanos, lo considerará – _dijo el Otro – _y desea compartir palabras contigo._

Ahora sí que el dios del engaño se sintió acorralado. Sólo fue custodiado por los dos soldados al sitio en donde el _otro _amo le esperaba. Era una escalera luminosa de azul, muy alta con cubiertas de piedra. Necesariamente Loki tuvo que inclinarse, tratando de poner toda carta que se presentara en ese instante en adelante a su favor.

El ente no se mostró completamente, sólo veía dos lumbres azuladas en la oscuridad que lo acechaban atento. Partió preguntándole lo mismo que su portavoz le había exigido saber. Loki no tuvo más que contestarle todo como un estúpido, repitiendo lo mismo, haciendo lo mismo, gesticulando lo mismo, eso sí sin que éste se percatara de sus verdaderas intenciones.

- _¿Entonces, planeas ayudarnos? _

_- Sí – _respondió Loki sin más.

Thanos ahora comenzó a hablarle de un mítico artefacto, llamado el _Tesseracto, _un preciado tesoro perdido en _Midgard, _un objeto cúbico, de brillante color celeste. Loki escuchó atento la descripción, cuidando de no perder detalle sin dejar de atisbar esos ojos azul eléctrico… Thanos continuó hablándole de éste, de su enorme energía y capacidad de destruir un planeta completo… apetecible para cualquiera ansioso de poder. Loki no pudo evitar sentir un electrizante apetito ante aquella tentadora imagen pasando por su espina… destruir un mundo entero… subyugar al universo completo… algo que a él le gustaría también.

Pero para su infortunio, no era el único que deseaba eso. Debía pensar en una forma de hacerse con el favor de Thanos y a su vez conseguir este nuevo tesoro: el _Tesseracto. _Le ofreció todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, mencionando sus dotes intelectuales también. Sin más, el imponente amo le dijo su oferta, a modo de prueba: lo dejaría vivir a cambio de que fuese a _Midgard_, consiguiendo el _Tesseracto _y abriendo el portal desde allí para ejecutar la conquista con los _chitauri _desde la otra dimensión.

Sin embargo, Loki exigió más a cambio del codiciado objeto cúbico: si conseguía el arma mencionada, lo dejaría gobernando la tierra. Thanos miró al jovial dios con sorpresa durante un largo momento pero finalmente accedió.

Se puso de pie, y le ordenó a Loki que hiciera lo mismo. Sus pasos fueron escuchándose más de cerca, se vio a una mano cubierta por un guantelete, al igual que a un titán que se iba descubriéndose con la tenue opacidad azulina. El dios del engaño no pudo evitar retroceder un paso y menos aún cuando aquella mano tocó su pecho, creando un aura brillante que rodeaba ésta. Loki se encogió de hombros, en pocos segundos ausentándosele el aire de los pulmones, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente para luego apretar los párpados. La sensación apoderándose de su cerebro ejercía una terrible presión, impidiéndole respirar y pensar con claridad…

…**como si otro se adueñara de su mente. **

Invadiéndolo con tesón por las venas de su cuerpo, agitando la sangre que corría en éstas, haciéndolas hervir. Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más su peso. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando contener la compresión generada por aquel simple toque, inclinado y encogido. Thanos observó ufano la escena, y más cuando Loki finalmente colapsó en el piso, inconsciente. Les ordenó a sus secuaces que se llevaran al preso al sitio donde lo habían sacado, para que pudiese recuperarse y así realizar su propósito. Durante el tiempo que Loki permaneció dormido, Thanos desprendió una parte del guantelete con el que había hecho. Esta parte era una joya, llamada _'La joya alma'_, que conformaba una más dentro de un numeroso conjunto de otras piedras preciosas que iban al artefacto.

Envió ésta a las manos de su portavoz, ordenándole que fabricase un cetro con el que Loki pudiese hacerse con el poder necesario para conquistar la tierra. Durante aquel entretiempo, el príncipe despertó de su inconsciencia. Estaba con un aspecto completamente diferente de cómo había llegado: el cabello le había crecido, llegando por debajo de su cuello, distinto del delicado corte hasta la nuca. Sus ojos, producto de que Thanos lo tenía bajo su control, ya no poseían aquel verde enloquecedor, sino ahora poseían el aterrador pero no así hermoso tono azulado. Su rostro y su cuerpo entero denotaban un profundo cansancio, como si rogara con la sola mirada que lo mataran para terminar así su sufrimiento.

El Otro entregó el cetro al príncipe, enviándole con el poder de éste a la tierra, similar a cómo hacía en el puente del _Bifrost. _Se haría con el dominio de la tierra, sometiendo a esos mugrosos e inmundos seres vivos que eran los mortales, destruyéndolo todo con la ayuda del ejército de los _chitauri._

_¿Y qué podían hacer los humanos sino arder?_

* * *

__**Hola a todas :D Al fin puedo postear el 5to capítulo luego de unos pequeños inconvenientes con el sitio, así que siento la demora u.u**

**Como acaban de leer, ya entramos en la película de los Vengadores (siempre con el PoV de Loki). Confieso en que no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Loki interactuara por primera vez con Thanos y los chitauri. Me encontraba en un verdadero lío en ese aspecto pero no fue hasta que una gran amiga me iluminó con sus teorías sobre ésta... y esto surgió :3 a eso se debió la demora también y es poco probable que pueda pasar otra vez D:**

**La escena de cuando Loki está acordándose de lo que le sucedió con él no será el único intercalado entre el pasado y el presente. Habrá otra más con una sorpresita :3 Eso sí, espero no les haya parecido muy brutal esta escena en la prisión. Todavía me queda bastante brutalidad que plasmar en capítulos posteriores, así que se los advierto.**

**Sin más, me despido ;P no olviden dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido.**

**Bye ;)**


	6. Frustración (Parte 1)

Al momento en que Loki había llegado a la tierra con el poder de la joya alma, no tardó en hacerse notar. Había llegado a una base gigantesca, inclinado en una rodilla y esbozando una sonrisa grotesca, desquiciada hacia los individuos que iban cercándole.

Los hombres que ahí estaban al verle, iban acercándosele con sigilo, puesto que por la forma en que había aparecido, lo creían una amenaza, algo en lo que ciertamente habían acertado, avanzando hacia éste, portando en las manos armas para defenderse, algo que no resultó de mucho… porque al momento en que el director que acompañaba a los mortales le ordenó que arrojase el arma, Loki utilizó el cetro para lanzar diversos ataques a los soldados, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Los disparos estruendosos no demoraron en hacerse oír, pero ningún tiro logró penetrar el pecho de Loki, el que dio un salto sobrenatural, atacando a uno. Volteándose con una velocidad inhumana, mató a otros dos con un par de cuchillos que escondía en sus ropas. Una patada al último lanzándolo furiosamente contra la pared culminó la corta pero sanguinaria escena.

Tras contemplar el desastre que acababa de dejar con el cetro a modo de ataque sujeto en su mano, corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los individuos que había quedado vivo, el cual se desempeñaba como agente, haciéndole lo mismo que Thanos había hecho con él: utilizar la joya alma para ponerlo bajo su control. El joven estratega se quejó forcejeando, pero finalmente cedió, con los ojos oscuros tomando el tinte azulado al igual que Loki, el que sonrió ante el logro de su cometido.

Se apartó de él sólo para seguir repitiendo la misma acción con los pocos que quedaban vivos. No obstante, el director que trabajaba con aquella banda se arrastró débilmente hacia la extraña fuente de poder que había permitido la entrada del desquiciado desertor asgardiano hacia el mundo humano, que resultó ser nada menos que el codiciado tesoro del que Thanos le había hablado: el Tesseracto, que yacía puesto en lo que asimilaba una maleta que iba conectada frente al extremo opuesto de donde Loki se había aparecido. Iba a levantarse para escapar con sigilo, aprovechando la distracción del foráneo visitante.

Pero Loki siseó cortésmente que no lo hiciera.

- _Aún lo necesito – _añadió después de girarse para mirarlo.

El director de nombre Nick Fury encogióse de hombros ante tal afirmación.

- _Esto no tiene por qué empeorar más._

Ahora el timbre de voz de Loki se tornó autoritario y arisco.

- _Por supuesto que sí. No espero menos después de lo que hice._

Nick Fury le dirigió una ojeada de extrañeza. El príncipe sonrió malévolo.

- _Me llamo Loki, y vengo de Asgard. Y en mí descansa un glorioso propósito- _chistó el dios del engaño, casi seductoramente.

-_¡Loki!- _exclamó el doctor Selvig, quien había conocido a su hermano durante su exilio en la tierra, sin creerlo, que había sobrevivido al inclemente embiste, incorporándose del suelo- _¡El hermano de Thor! _

El dios entrecerró con irritación la mirada ante aquella apócrifa y molesta aseveración sobre su mortal enemigo. Pero Nick apeló a la diplomacia.

- _No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo- _dijo éste, levantando la mano en señal de paz.

El príncipe desvió la mirada hacia el hombre de ébano, cuyo semblante le recordaba al del mismo Heimdall.

- _Un insecto no está en conflicto con una bota- _replicó Loki despectivamente, levantando un poco las cejas.

Nick esbozó una expresión confusa.

_- ¿Planeas aplastarnos entonces?- _le preguntó el director, difuso.

En la boca del dios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, caminando entre los hombres que tenía bajo su control, dio su respuesta.

- _Les traigo noticias dichosas _– y se volvió nuevamente a Nick Fury- _de un mundo libre._

- ¿_Libre de qué?- _interrogó el director sin entender la situación.

- _Libertad _– Sentenció Loki, lleno de determinación, para luego agregar – _La libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia. Y cuando así lo acepten, en su corazón – _y se volvió al doctor Erik Selvig, quien era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, manipulándolo con el cetro, creando lo mismo que había hecho con los otros – _conocerán la paz…_

- _Sí… Cuando dices paz_- añadió Nick, con cierta sombra de ironía – _siento que te refieres a lo contrario. _

- _Señor, el director Fury nos distrae- _replicó el agente al que había hipnotizado primero– _van a hacer volar este lugar, y nos caerán toneladas de piedras. Él piensa enterrarnos._

_- Justo como a los faraones – _comentó el director, divertido.

El doctor Selvig indicó tras ver la computadora, de que el lugar colapsaría en pocos minutos. Loki dio la orden al agente Barton que disparara al director Fury, evitando las distracciones. El hombre vestido de negro al igual que todos allí, cayó de espaldas brutalmente, sin lograr que lo matara el impacto, resultando herido. El dios del engaño prosiguió su camino acompañado de los oficiales y funcionarios manipulados, tomando el maletín con el _Tesseracto. _La energía liberada por éste, acumulada en la cúpula de aquella base, terminó destruyéndola por completo, causando una implosión, de los cuales sobrevivieron el director Fury, los agentes Hill y Coulson, quienes lo acompañaban junto con otros que fueron evacuados del lugar tanto en vehículos como en helicópteros.

Afortunadamente para Loki, con el Tesseractorobado, la potente implosión no llegó a alcanzarlo, siendo llevado por sus sirvientes en una camioneta, desde la cual lanzó un ataque a Nick Fury, el que trató de asestarle disparos en vano, puesto que el dios lanzó nuevamente un ataque con el cetro, dando justo contra el helicóptero en el que iba.

Con el tesoro requerido en sus manos, sólo le faltaba buscar un lugar en dónde ocultarse y seguir con los planes de conquista. La camioneta en la que iba apagó sus luces para camuflarse, como un espectro nocturno, en la oscuridad de aquella noche. Loki respiró el aire como el noctívago en que se convertiría por ese período.

Una vez con el doctor Selvig y el agente Barton trabajando para él en una base militar subterránea en lo que al abrir el portal se refería, Loki se aisló pensando cuál será su próximo movimiento. Se puso en pose de meditación con el cetro en mano. En ese momento, la joya del instrumento dorado emitió una leve luminosidad, que iba elevándose como vapor por el aire, que lo embargó por completo.

En su mente, producto del poder emanado de la vara, el recuerdo del trato hecho por él con Thanos a través de su portavoz se dibujó nuevamente en su psique. Respiró hondo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

- _Los chitauri se inquietan – _murmuró el Otro.

- _Que empiecen a prepararse, los guiaré en una gloriosa batalla- _respondió la voz de Loki, quien apareció mágicamente desde la oscuridad.

- _¿Batalla? – _Replicó el Otro - _¿Contra el… mediocre poder de la tierra? _

- _Gloriosa, no larga. Si sus fuerzas son tan… formidables como proclaman._

Ahora el portavoz se mostró molesto.

- _¿Dudas de nosotros? ¿Dudas de él también? ¡¿Aquel que puso el cetro en tu mano, que te dio conocimientos antiguos y un propósito?! ¡Cuando te viste exiliado, derrotado!_

Aquello hizo mella en el príncipe, el que también dejó expuesta su molestia ante aquel odioso y vergonzoso recordatorio.

- _¡Fui un rey!_ – Gritó Loki, una mixtura de impotencia y rabia hacia el ente - _¡El legítimo rey de Asgard! Me traicionaron..._

- _Tu ambición es necia_- sentenció el Otro -_impulsada por un capricho infantil. Nosotros vemos más allá de la tierra. Hacia los grandes mundos que el Tesseracto nos revelará._

Pero Loki cercenó ese discurso.

- _Aún no tienen el Tesseracto_ – dijo el hechicero sin más haciéndolo sonar como un recordatorio.

El Otro intentó amedrentarlo levantando la mano a modo de ataque, lo que no hizo a Loki más que seguir mirándole.

- _No me asusta. Pero hasta que yo abra las puertas… hasta que sus tropas obedezcan mis órdenes… son solo palabras_- susurró Loki intimidante, sin dejar de clavar la mirada a los invisibles ojos a consecuencia de la oscuridad.

El Otro bajó la mano, acatando lo dicho.

_- Tendrás tu guerra, asgardiano_- dijo finalmente - _Y si fracasas_- comenzó a caminar rodeándole amenazadoramente - _si el Tesseracto no viene a nosotros… no habrá un mundo, una luna desierta ni un espacio donde puedas refugiarte de su ira! _– acercó una mano lentamente, suavizando el timbre de voz _– Crees conocer el dolor? Él va a hacerte sentir un sufrimiento del que jamás hayas sentido!-_

El recuerdo culminó con la mano del espeluznante portavoz ejerciendo una escalofriante presión sobre su cabeza. Loki se echó hacia el lado, como si recibiera un fuerte golpe proveniente de su lado derecho. Respiró pesadamente, abriendo los ojos y casi temblando debido a la mortal advertencia. Ya que poseía el Tesseracto, ahora debía abrir el portal que haría conexión con la tierra y con el mundo de los chitauri. Sólo debía pensar cómo.

Con el doctor Selvig creando un aparato para ejecutar la abertura dimensional y con el agente Barton dispuesto a saldar una antigua deuda con una compañera que confesó a Loki. Por parte del doctor Selvig, el príncipe se había enterado de que para hacer del plan un rotundo éxito, era necesario un elemento: Iridio, el que estabilizaría el enorme poder del Tesseracto. Barton utilizaría sus dotes de arquero para conseguir el elemento, combatiendo a los guardias que asegurarían el secreto.

El agente añadió también que necesitaba una distracción para ello… y un ojo.

Complacido, Loki procedió a ejecutar el plan edificado con tal maestría. El hombre al cual debían encontrar era un experto en materias históricas de origen alemán, quien tenía una pieza que conformaría el artefacto que permitiría la entrada de los chitauri a la tierra, y para obtener el objeto se debía obtener un ojo del experto, pues la caja de seguridad sólo se abría con la identificación de sus rasgos oculares… tanto un puñado de agentes manipulados liderados por el también trastocado agente Barton.

La ubicación era en Stuttgart, Alemania. Así que rápidamente, Loki se despojó de sus indumentarias de cuero; frías e intimidantes a los ojos de cualquier mortal para reemplazarlas por un apetitoso traje de _dandy _de color negro, acompañado de una exquisita bufanda que poseían unas líneas de una tonalidad verde, con otra de color crema en la que iban dibujados unos pequeños y detallados rombos que a su vez en su interior se encontraban otros aún más diminutos en contraste con el original. Esto a su vez, se sumaba su camisa blanca con una elegante corbata negra, un liso pantalón y abrigo bien abrochado del mismo color, zapatos bien lustrados y su cabello cuidadosamente arreglado para pasar completamente desapercibido entre la multitud, reemplazando su aspecto usualmente aterrador por uno realmente… _irresistible. _Que podía cautivar hasta la más indiferente de las mujeres.

Por último, Loki tomó el cetro para hacerlo pasar por un bastón, culminando con su apariencia de _gentleman _al pasar apoyándolo por el suelo al caminar. Para su suerte, el objetivo de su tropa sería el anfitrión de un evento que mostraría reliquias del mundo antiguo.

Loki decidió perderse en el gentío aproximado al refinado programa con toda la calma del universo, dejando a sus sirvientes deshacerse de los guardias de seguridad para hacer la mitad del trabajo. La otra mitad la haría el pulidamente vestido dios del engaño, quien caminó por la parte superior del gigantesco edificio, cuya pared estaba cubierta de un fresco entrado ya en siglos, que reflejaba muchísimas personas en distintos matices. Anduvo por los elegantes escalones de mármol, los que marcaban el dulce trote del dios, descendiendo tras mirar a su víctima dar su discurso acerca de las adquisiciones ahí puestas a la vista del público germánico, el que escuchaba y miraba a iguales los preciosos tesoros del viejo mundo.

Tras llegar a uno de los coordinadores que velaban por el buen funcionamiento del encuentro, Loki levantó el bastón y lo hizo girar por el aire para atacarlo con un doloroso golpe directo en la cara. El hombre cayó de lado, permaneciendo inmóvil.

La multitud que prestaba atención al anfitrión se volvió horrorizada ante el ataque, incluyendo al mismo doctor, el que sufrió el feroz embiste de Loki, quien lo agarró del cuello para llevarlo en una fiera carrera hasta un pilar de sacrificio que figuraba la forma de un toro de mármol, lo más probable que fuese de origen babilónico, debido a los adornos y motivos en éste. Apoyó al aturdido hombre en la parte plana de ésta, sacando de su abrigo un aparato de diminutas dimensiones, cuya parte redonda se ajustaba al ojo humano, emitiendo una luz azul y haciendo un ruido espeluznante con las partes de los filosos bordes que iban girando.

Loki clavó una mirada de desprecio al mortal, hundiendo con brutalidad el aparato que reflejaría a distancia el ojo del doctor para así conseguir el iridio, puesto que Barton - quien había hecho una verdadera carnicería con los guardias junto con los demás que le hacían compañía – poseía un aparato igual que él, que recibía la imagen y así trucar el sistema de seguridad. La gente salió corriendo tras pocos segundos de ser testigos de lo sanguinario de aquel desconocido, que sonreía con crueldad y satisfacción ante el miedo que inspiraba. Se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo, dejando el cadáver del desafortunado hombre ahí sobre lo plano del pilar para continuar la encarnizada odisea.

La gente seguía corriendo despavorida y aterrada hacia las salidas para buscar refugio contra el cruel dios del engaño, el que marchaba cual prócer repleto de gloria sobre la calle con el cetro en mano, que duplicó su tamaño. Las bellas ropas de _dandy _fueron desvaneciéndose para dar lugar a los imponentes y majestuosos ropajes de rey, que eran ligeramente diferentes de cuando había reinado tan efímeramente en Asgard. Esta vez causaba más temor que admiración.

Con el cetro en mano apartó con furia un vehículo que estaba a metros de atropellarlo, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Con su habilidad de hechicero, creó una ilusión óptica de sí mismo contra un puñado de gente.

- _Arrodíllense ante mí – _dijo Loki sin levantar mucho la voz y creando otra ilusión en el extremo opuesto de la primera. La multitud seguía tratando de hallar desesperada un escape ante el inminente caos.

- _Les dije… - _dijo el dios empezando a irritarse al ver que los inmundos e insignificantes insectos no acataban a la orden dada. Así que golpeó el suelo con el cetro, como Odín solía hacer con el _Gungnir, _creando dos espejismos adicionales contra los extremos que gente al verse sin escapatoria se giró, chocando unos con otros.

- _¡ARRODÍLLENSE! – _Rugió el pseudo monarcaenloquecido, con toda la potencia que esa voz masculina - que comúnmente sonaba aterciopelada – podía ser capaz de dar.

La estremecida muchedumbre no vio otra opción más que obedecer a la desquiciada deidad. En unos segundos Loki tuvo a toda esa marea de humanos de rodillas, sumisa ante él…

_Como hubiese querido en Asgard…_

Completamente contrario a la irritabilidad que había dejado en claro hace unos segundos atrás, ahora el dios estiró los brazos en señal de regocijo, sonriendo alegremente, casi de forma contagiosa, algo que no podía compartir con nadie en aquel momento, puesto que nadie entendería sus intenciones.

- _¿No es esto más… simple?_- preguntó Loki, como si se dirigiera a un montón de incivilizados, acercándose a ellos hablando con autoridad y majestuosidad- _¿No es este su estado natural? – _Hizo una pausa - _La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar… es que anhelan ser sometidos - _y suavizó el timbre de voz - _el seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas con su pelea interminable por el poder… por identidad - _añadió emocionado, continuando su trayecto – _fueron creados para ser gobernados. Al final… - _el joven dios esbozó una sonrisa seductiva, tentadora como si estuviese seduciendo a una mujer – _siempre se arrodillarán._

Fue en ese momento en que uno de los sometidos se levantó. Era un anciano, el que se dirigió a Loki con expresión desafiante, pero a la misma vez con intención de hacerle ver que lo que hacía estaba mal. El dios contempló la escena con asombro.

- _No ante hombres como tú._

_- No hay hombres iguales a mí- _dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

El anciano desaprobó esa frase.

- _Los tiranos siempre van a existir._

Lejos de mostrarse iracundo ante la insolencia, Loki sonrió divertido, incluso podría decirse que extasiado.

- _Escuchen al anciano por favor -_ pero oscureció su timbre de voz, apuntando la vara en dirección hacia él – _que sirva de ejemplo…_

El hombre entrado ya en años retrocedió ante el amenazador resplandor azulado, pero fue en el instante en que alguien irrumpió para la suerte de la gente e infortunio de Loki, el que recibió su propio ataque, haciéndole caer producto del escudo que protegió al anciano, perfectamente circular, con líneas rojas y blancas… con una estrella del mismo color encerrada en un halo azul eléctrico. No sabía qué era más incómodo: si haber caído sobre la gente, agolpándose o enterarse de ese enemigo de uniforme tricolor.

Ya entendía… lo entendía perfectamente cuando lo vio raudo pero con precaución.

- _¿Sabes? La última vez que estuve en Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse por encima de todos los demás. Y terminamos en total desacuerdo – _dijo el héroe, de nombre Steve Rogers, pero más conocido como el Capitán América.

- _El soldado… – _dijo Loki sin quitarle el ojo de encima, incorporándose con ayuda del cetro apoyándolo en el suelo –_… el hombre que está fuera de su época – _dijo ahora con una sonrisa desencajada.

_- No soy el único que está fuera de su época – _comentó el Capitán, burlesco.

Para empeorar la situación, en el aire se apareció un jet del cual surgió un arma blindada en dirección a él. Por el altavoz del mismo, la voz de una joven se hizo escuchar:

- _Loki, suelta el arma y ríndete._

Lejos de acceder a la orden, el dios procedió a atacar al Capitán con el poder del cetro, enfrascándose en una cadena de puñetazos, patadas y golpes con el cetro y con el escudo, tanto acertados como fallidos. Intentó neutralizar al uniformado obligándolo a arrodillarse con su instrumento de lucha. Pero Steve dio un salto, propinándole una dolorosa patada en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder inmediato. Todavía intercambiaban golpes cuando se escuchó un creciente ruido que venía desde el aire también, pese a lo lejano de la situación.

Ambos contrincantes depusieron la pelea, mirando hacia arriba. La música de estilo _hard rock _sonaba fuerte, como el nuevo golpe que Loki recibió de parte del recién llegado rival, que poseía una armadura roja y amarilla. El dios se estrelló de espaldas violentamente contra las tres escalinatas del parque.

El hombre de metal estiró la mano, cubierta del mismo material al igual que todo su cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la vista. La palma del guante tenía un círculo blanco, del cual Loki dedujo que provino el ataque, que quizá era de energía.

- _Es tu turno, cuernitos – _dijo Iron Man, el hombre dentro de la armadura, burlándose de su atuendo, especialmente de su casco con afilados cuernos dorados. La armadura se desvaneció, al momento en que Loki ponía las manos en alto, obedeciendo a la advertencia, dejándolo solo en la indumentaria de cuero con la que había hecho su triunfal aparición en la base militar de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Iron Man aprobó la situación, bajando la mano. Con la ayuda de Natasha Romanoff, una de los pilotos del jet, apresaron a Loki, dispuestos a llevárselo a los cuarteles similares a la base de donde había venido. Permaneció callado, como siempre. Tanto el Capitán América y Iron Man discutían el extraño comportamiento de su joven enemigo mientras Natasha seguía pilotando el vehículo. No era posible que se hubiera rendido así de fácil, sabiendo de lo megalómano que era.

Ahogado en su silencio, Loki pudo enterarse de todo y deducir lo que no sabía: Nick Fury había sobrevivido al ataque, junto con otros agentes…seguro le había relatado el nefasto episodio vivido. Y con toda esa curiosa… tecnología… lo habrían seguido. Quizá así habían detectado su presencia en Stuttgart. Pero esto podría revertirlo a su favor.

Pese a que manteníase cabizbajo y en bajo perfil, Loki se daba cuenta de algo: era evidente que la relación entre Steve y Tony Stark – el nombre de Iron Man – no era llevadera. Lo sabía porque el empresario decía comentarios irónicos hacia el capitán, el que no se mostraba muy contento. Se daba cuenta de la increíble jugada que podía utilizar para continuar su cometido.

Pero la veloz planificación del joven dios se vio interrumpida por un potente estruendo, que no sólo lo sobresaltó a él sino a todos los tripulantes del jet. Miró por el parabrisas, que el cielo estaba repleto con nubes tronando, seguido de impactantes relámpagos…

Sólo eso podía faltar… Loki se encogió de hombros, incapaz de ocultar su estremecimiento. Steve, que se había percatado de su sobresalto, se volvió a él.

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asustan los rayos?_

_- No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – _contestó Loki cortésmente, su rostro reflejando una breve pizca de miedo ante sólo lo que él conocía muy bien.

Tanto Tony como Steve se miraron sin comprender nada. Los estruendos siguieron hasta que una pesada carga hizo tambalear el jet en el que se llevaban custodiado a Loki. Viendo la obvia irregularidad, Tony se puso el casco, al igual que Steve, abriendo la compuerta de la avioneta para luchar contra el posible peligro. Al verse entrando la ventisca de la tormenta eléctrica, Loki observó atónito y temeroso a su némesis: Thor.

El dios del trueno propinó un fuerte martillazo a Tony quien se había interpuesto en su camino, lanzándolo cerca de la ubicación de Natasha, la que intentaba por todos los medios mantener el control del transporte. Manteniendo a los demás ocupados, agarró a Loki del cuello, rompiendo sus ataduras que lo sostenían al asiento bruscamente para llevárselo con él fuera del transporte, volando en medio de la borrasca eléctrica.

Claro que ni Tony ni Steve se quedaron de brazos cruzados, saliendo uno detrás del otro con tal de no perder la ubicación de Tesseracto, puesto que temían que este asgardiano pudiese de por sí liberar o matar a Loki, quien era el único que sabía dónde estaba el codiciado pero peligroso tesoro cúbico.

Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme, Thor arrojó a su hermano lleno de decepción y de ira al suelo. Loki dio un leve quejido producto del dolor y la sensación de la roca lisa del risco en que estaban. Pero como siempre, su naturaleza maliciosa salió pese al dolor. Tras el quejido, comenzó a reírse, jocoso.

Pero Thor no lucía contento de verle en lo absoluto.

- _¿Dónde está el Tesseracto?- _le preguntó el dios rubio, al borde de la cólera.

- _Yo también te extrañé – _articuló Loki, aún riéndose.

- _¡¿Tengo cara de querer bromear?!- _berreó Thor, iracundo.

Lejos de mostrar deseos de hablarle de la misma forma, el dios del engaño se puso de pie a duras penas.

- _¡Oye, agradéceme! Con el Bifrost destruido, ¿Cuánta energía oscura tuvo que usar el Padre de Todos para enviarte aquí?– _comentó Loki tanteando la mano para evitar la caída – _tu preciosa tierra…- _dijo ahora, cáustico y sonriente.

Thor dejó el Mjölnir en el suelo, sólo para descargar un fuerte apretón en el hombro y después en la nuca de su relativo no sanguíneo. Lo miró determinante, como si debatiese consigo mismo si sentir dolor u odio hacia el joven que tanto amaba y consideraba pese a todo, su hermano.

- _Te creí muerto – _gimió Thor.

Loki borró la sonrisa de sus labios, devolviéndole la ojeada.

- _¿Y sufriste?_

_ - No sólo yo. Nuestro padre…_

_- __**Tú**__ padre__-_le corrigió Loki, con una seña manual. El joven deshizo el estrujón para caminar cojeando cuesta abajo, poniendo una mano sobre su costilla, la que dolía de forma palpitante todavía.

- _¿Te contó mi verdadera ascendencia, cierto?- _le preguntó Loki mientras se alejaba breve, dándole la espalda.

Thor lo miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible que Loki hubiera hecho años vacíos a todo el amor que había recibido antes de perder la razón? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿De quién era la culpa?

Intentando remediarlo, el dios del trueno caminó unos pasos hacia su querido hermano, buscando hacerle entrar en razón.

- _Los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, ¡Peleamos juntos!- _exclamó Thor, al borde de las lágrimas - _¡¿No recuerdas nada de eso?!_

Loki se volvió a él.

- _Sólo recuerdo una sombra… siempre viviendo a la sombra de tu grandeza – _respondió el oscuro joven, lleno de rencor – _recuerdo bien que me arrojaste a un abismo, ¡Yo que era y debía ser rey!_

- _¿Y atacas el mundo que amo para compensar estos supuestos ultrajes? No, la tierra está bajo mi protección, Loki – _dijo ahora el dios del trueno, amenazante.

El timador se echó a reír, mofándose de su rival.

- _Y estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo cuidándola – _dijo sarcásticamente - _ Los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte. ¡Yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo por qué no!- _arguyó Loki.

- _¿Te crees superior a ellos?_

Tras un rato de meditar su respuesta, Loki esbozó una mirada de extrañeza, como si le costara creer que su hermano fuese así de humilde siendo que era el guerrero más poderoso de Asgard. _'Pobre estúpido' _pensó Loki.

- _Sí_ – contestó él sin más.

- _Aún no comprendes el verdadero significado de gobernar, hermano. No mereces un trono_- dijo Thor.

Gruñendo de rabia, Loki disparó un solo puñetazo contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, quien ni se inmutó ante el violento gesto. El dios embaucador se encaminó mirando hacia el risco.

- _¡He visto mundos que tú no te imaginas! ¡He crecido, hijo de Odín, en mi exilio! He visto el verdadero poder del Tesseracto! Y cuando lo use…_

_- ¿Quién te mostró su poder?- _preguntó Thor, comenzando a alterarse, rompiendo la distancia contra él_ - ¡¿Quién controla al supuesto rey?!_

_- ¡Yo soy el rey!- Aulló Loki._

_- ¡No aquí!- _exclamó Thor, tomándolo del brazo y zarandeándolo, como si eso espantara la demencia que corroía la psique de su hermano - _¡Devuelve el Tesseracto, olvida tu envenenado sueño, hermano! _– y lo tomó de la nuca, mirándolo fijamente, conteniéndose los deseos de llorar a mares – _Vuelve a nuestro mundo…_

Ambos hermanos y rivales se contemplaron durante unos largos segundos a los ojos. Loki creía que se pondría a llorar también al oír esa súplica. En ese instante, esa última frase fue repitiéndose como un eco.

_Vuelve…_

Loki abrió los ojos. El ruido proveniente de afuera lo distrajo de su recuerdo involuntariamente reproducido. Echó un vistazo hacia el suelo. El plato con el nauseabundo alimento estaba hecho añicos, por fuera de la reja que lo separaba de su cordura y de su libertad.

Movió la cabeza para mirar hacia el lado. Los pasos fueron tornándose más sonoros y en consecuencia, más cercanos. Se levantó un poco. De pronto, éstos cesaron y creyó ver que la penumbra se iba formando a través de una delgadísima línea por la puerta. El repique de las cadenas retumbaba en sus oídos, formando un infierno de sonidos desagradables… ¡Lo que daría por escuchar el trino de un ave o la dulzura de la voz de una muchacha, joven y bella! También sentir el sol de Asgard en su cara, apartando todo el frío y la humedad que atosigábanle sin tregua. Ya estaba pensando en que lo dejarían ahí para siempre.

El segundo príncipe yacía allí aún, en el calabozo de prisioneros sepultado al fondo del palacio. Aún esperaba su juicio, que vendría de la boca y mano del hombre al que llamó padre alguna vez. Reposaba sentado en la banca adherida a la muralla, sostenida de dos breves, gruesas y oxidadas cadenas a cada extremo. Encogido de hombros, los ojos descoloridos y perdidos, el cabello negro revuelto. Asimilaba a un criminal de guerra más que a un príncipe... su actual apariencia contrastaba perfectamente a como se le había visto por última vez en el trono asgardiano.

Estaba con la garganta seca, enfermo y más pálido que de costumbre. No había comido ni bebido nada en esos últimos tres días. Quizá esperaban a que se pusiera débil y atacarlo sin que él pudiese defenderse siquiera. Así se librarían del marginado de una maldita vez, pensó. Sumido en la oscuridad no advirtió, por el silencio sepulcral que lo ensordecía, haciéndole ajeno tanto de la realidad como su situación actual, ni tampoco se inmutó por un espeluznante ruido venido del exterior. Temblaba - no sabía si de miedo o de frío- aún encogido en su tenida desgastada de noble.

- _¿Quién es?_- chirrió en voz baja a través del bozal, que parecía un instrumento desafinado, muy distante de la voz seductora de lengua de plata que lo caracterizaba.

La figura no contestó, sólo se acercó. Por la sombra, Loki infirió que no podía ser un hombre, menos un guardia. Ésta se inclinó e hizo algo que le resultó imposible al príncipe de ver. Se incorporó y por sus pasos, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba. Era un trote fino, delicado... el mismo que había oído hace un rato atrás.

Loki pudo, esta vez, alzar la mirada un poco. Era una joven, que estaba hincada en una rodilla, con un cuenco repleto de un líquido, que despedía un aroma muy agradable. Tras un rato de mirar al príncipe - al que creía inconsciente o dormido-, le tomó del rostro, como examinándole con cuidado, aunque Loki notaba algo de temor en los dulces movimientos que acariciaban su rostro tras los golpes sufridos.

Con extremo cuidado, la criada comenzó a aplicar un paño blanco, humedecido por el líquido perfumado, por su rostro, apartando la sangre de las heridas y la suciedad esparcida tan horrendamente por esa faz que no debía de tener imperfección alguna. Loki disfrutó de la lentitud del compás de sus movimientos, sus ojos cerrados pero tratando a cómo diese lugar de no demostrar lo aliviado que se sentía. Desafortunadamente, no lo logró por mucho; porque Loki bajó la cabeza bruscamente, moviendo prácticamente casi todo el cuerpo, como si se fuera a caer de bruces, lo que fue impedido porque las cadenas a modo de grilletes en sus pies y manos, quedaron tensas.

La joven soltó un jadeo, apartándose brevemente sin incorporarse. Loki siguió respirando pesadamente, el bozal en su boca le producía una terrible desesperación por querer beber algo. Los mechones de su cabello negro caían por su rostro, dándole un matiz realmente deplorable, triste... Miedo no causaba, definitivamente. En lugar de eso, inspiraba tristeza. Una honda y absoluta tristeza.

Intentó desprender ambos párpados y cuando abrió los ojos los volvió a cerrar. La luz proveniente de la puerta abierta fue demasiado para él, como si la oscuridad le hubiese cegado con un certero puñetazo. Ante sus ojos, entrecerrados, se dibujó la viva y clara imagen de una bella joven que lo miraba con preocupación maternal, volviendo a examinarlo con cuidado para ver si no se había lastimado. Compartieron miradas durante un tiempo que a Loki le pareció una dulce eternidad. Ella apartó algunos mechones para continuar su labor.

Ahora, comenzó a remojar el paño, cuidando de no ensuciar el líquido con sus manos. Lo estrujó no sin antes quitar el bozal que impedía a Loki hablar, comer y beber. El joven dios cerró los ojos al sentir la esencia de ella, sus suaves manos palpando su nuca, buscando el punto que podría desatar aquel lazo. Tras un rato, la muchacha al fin le quitó aquel artefacto que le daba una característica animal, salvaje y peligrosa.

Ahora sí que Loki se echó a respirar a grandes bocanadas, tosiendo e inhalando el aire hondamente. Ella tomó el paño enrollado y lo acercó delicadamente a la boca del príncipe.

- Mi señor, por favor beba esto por ahora, para la próxima le traeré agua fresca, insípida. Lo prometo - Dijo ella en un murmullo, como si su acción de compasión se tratara de algo prohibido. Tan diferente del pésimo trato que había recibido en la cárcel, ahora recibir esta atención… oh, creía que lo peor había pasado… que esta bella sirvienta se habría acercado a él sin temor.

Loki tomó con la boca el trapo arremangado. Comenzó a sorber con ansias aquella infusión con aroma a cítricos. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó caer el conjunto seco, sin poder entregárselo en las manos a su joven salvadora. Respiró suavemente, y finalmente levantó los ojos para mirarla con más detalle: Ella le sonrió ligeramente. Él hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa. Ella apartó unos mechones de su cabello, acercando primero temerosa su mano para acariciar su rostro, a fin de calmar su dolor.

Loki, sin importar que no supiera quién fuese, se dejó llevar por esos gestos cariñosos que tanta falta le hacían… ni siquiera sabía que fuera real o un sueño… pero independiente de eso, era tan grato sentir esa calidez en su cara y verse libre de ese bozal que le dificultaba la respiración.

- Tranquilo… Tranquilo… - susurraba ella secretamente para su deleite, mientras sus manos fluían como un bálsamo incomparable por la piel perfumada a cítricos – yo volveré. Es una promesa - añadió ahora, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del entristecido príncipe, el que agachó la cabeza para que ella prosiguiera con sus caricias.

Sin embargo, un grito destemplado de un hombre destruyó el momento.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No vas a encariñarte con él ahora!- y un guardia entró y agarró a la criada del brazo violentamente, obligándola a incorporarse a dejar el cuenco vacío.

La joven dio un grito ante la aspereza del apretón. Loki suspiró molesto. Crujió los dientes, intentando levantarse, pero por lo debilitado que se encontraba se lo impidió. Hubiera dado lo que fuera, aunque fuese por ese instante, para tener la fuerza suficiente de ejecutar una orden telequinética para apartar las sucias manos del tipo ése de la joven, a la que quiso que se quedara ahí. Aunque fuese por un ratito más.

Y de nuevo la puerta se cerró, sumiéndole en sus sepulcrales, lúgubres pensamientos y silencio, que resultaban ser su única compañía.

Una vez fuera de la celda, el hombre flechó a la lozana sirvienta con su mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó el guardia, iracundo- ¿Cómo te atreviste a acariciar a ese monstruo como si fuera un cachorro recién nacido?

-Y yo les preguntaría a ustedes- dijo la criada, crispada - cómo pueden tratarlo así?

- ¡¿Y qué te importa cómo lo tratemos?! ¡Es lo que menos se merece ese bastardo! ¡Míralo! – exclamó el robusto centinela.

- Thor podría denunciarles por lo que han hecho a Padre de Todo – dijo la joven, indignada – si él ve esto, qué pensará? Podría mandar a matarlos por lo que le han hecho

- Y tú serías el blanco de las opiniones públicas por lo que acabas de hacer- remarcó el guardia.

- ¿Es tan malo mostrar algo de compasión?- le preguntó la criada, desconcertada.

- Una cosa es la lástima. Otra cosa es mostrar un afecto inapropiado- explicó él. Luego tomó el arma que tenía en la mano para extender la otra hacia la muchacha en un gesto lascivo – Aunque podrías mostrar algo de afecto hacia mí o a mis compañeros… claro.

Pero la criada descargó una dolorosa bofetada al barbudo rostro del hombre.

- ¡Bah! ¡Vete de aquí, pequeña rata!- profirió el guardia, moviendo el brazo - ¡Fuera!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- escuchóse la potente voz del primogénito de Odín.

Para entonces la criada habíase escabullido, dejando al guardia solo.

- Su Alteza – dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza – sólo cumplía mi deber!

- Estoy consciente de ello- replicó Thor, acercándose – y ahora deseo ver a mi hermano.

El hombre abrió los ojos aún más, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya me oíste. Abre la puerta.

- Pero su Alteza…- Y Thor frunció el ceño.

- Como usted desee, pase.

El dios del trueno se adelantó, hundiéndose en la oscuridad que absorbía a su hermano. Boquiabierto contempló la atroz escena.

- ¡Maldita estúpida!- chilló el guardia, furioso, al ver que el bozal yacía en el piso y no en la boca del príncipe prisionero - ¡Lo que faltaba!- y recogió el artefacto, dispuesto a silenciar nuevamente a Loki, el que yacía inclinando medio cuerpo, cabizbajo. Inconsciente.

_Como si estuviera muerto._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo ! Es un gustazo actualizar tras plasmar tantas ideas *0* Y siento la tardanza... he estado algo ocupada con algunas cositas.****  
**

**Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado el PoV de Loki de la película de los Vengadores ! Realmente fue muy divertido escribirlo todo desde el punto de vista de Loki... ya que es el personaje que realmente nos importa (sorry Thor pero es la verdad jejeje XD). Se vendrá la continuación pronto, lo prometo, intentaré hacer de las actualizaciones un poco más regulares para no dejarles con la duda o con las ganas :/ **

**Y también espero que les haya gustado la primerísima aparición de la bella criada que se acerca a Loki durante su estadía en la prisión... adivinan quién es? Sí! Es Sigyn =D Les confieso que ya tenía parte de la escena donde se ven por primera vez por un montaje que hice hace un tiempo atrás, claro que este trocito está más extendido con más detalles del amor a primera vista jejeje XD Ahí les dejo el link del montaje por si les interesa leer el original :D**

thepurpleharlequin93 . deviantart gallery / # / d51jh1r

** No he mencionado su nombre para dejarla incógnita 3 no se preocupen, ella aparecerá más adelante para alegrarle la vida a nuestro querido Loki... y vaya que estará tensa la cosa. **

**Sin nada más que agregar y pedirles que me dejen un review diciéndome lo que piensan, me despido.**

**Bye :-***


	7. Frustración (Parte 2)

- ¿Pero qué clase de barbarie es ésta?- preguntó Thor, repugnado.

El guardia aún sostenía el lazo en mano. El unigénito de Odín contempló a su hermano… medio cuerpo inclinado, como hizo hace un rato atrás cuando se dejó acariciar y auxiliar tan tiernamente por esa compasiva criada, inconsciente y ligeramente boquiabierto, con el cabello cayéndole por los lados de su cara.

- ¡Por el abismo y Helheim!- exclamó Thor acercándose lleno de desesperación a Loki.

Lo acomodó suavemente contra la pared, evitando que su endeble figura siguiera desgastándose. Lo examinó cautelosamente, buscando signos vitales: Estaba frío. Thor se cubrió la boca, incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

-No… hermano – susurró el dios rubio, zarandeándolo suavemente para luego aullar con más fuerza – ¡Hermano! ¡Por favor, Loki, despierta!

El guardia retrocedió, saliendo de la celda. No quería ser impertinente ante el conflicto entre príncipes y menos ser regañado por ello, puesto que ya había bastantes problemas en la casa de Odín como en Asgard.

El dios del engaño dio un espeluznante espasmo tras un largo rato de reanimación. Estornudó y abrió los ojos: creía que aquella suavidad provenía de aquella hermosa joven que lo había compadecido… pero no. Sus relajadas y serenas facciones que solían caracterizarlo antes de su brote megalómano se contrajeron en una expresión furiosa e irritada al ver a su odiado rival sosteniéndole en brazos.

A pesar de lo debilitado que se encontraba, Loki halló la fuerza suficiente para darle un empujón. Aquello afectó tanto a Thor como al mismo Loki, quien se precipitó golpeándose contra la estructura pedregosa y casi filosa de la muralla a la que la banca yacía adherida, causándole un rasguño, ensangrentándolo en segundos.

Thor intentó verle pero sólo consiguió aumentar la hostilidad del dios del engaño, que apretó los dientes, molesto y apartándose aún más.

- Loki… – susurró el guerrero.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el timador, moviéndose a otro lado - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Thor tomó las manos de Loki en las suyas, en un afán de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Padre… Padre ha dispuesto el perdón real… por tus acciones. Está dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que hiciste en Midgard y aquí en Asgard y a perdonártelo todo- dijo el dios del trueno, intentando sonar esperanzador – y madre… nuestra madre está preocupadísima por ti... queremos ayudarte, hermano.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que _no soy tu hermano?_- chistó Loki ásperamente.

El dios rubio suspiró desconcertado.

- Thor, ¿qué te hace _creer que necesito _ayuda?- le preguntó Loki con tono gutural, casi de caverna, torciendo el cuello en un gesto demencial que ya comenzaba a hacerse usual en él y mirándole directamente a los ojos – estoy muy bien, contrario de lo que tú y todos piensan.

El guerrero asgardiano sintió cómo el terror de ver a su hermano en tal condición psíquica azuzaba su espina. Sentía que su intento de razonamiento era hacia un desconocido… porque ése era el caso: Loki _era _un desconocido a los ojos de la familia que pese a lo ajeno en materia de sangre, lo amaba como uno más de ellos.

- Nuestro padre busca tu indulgencia, ¡La ha considerado pese a los reparos del Consejo a que no lo hiciera! – Aulló Thor, como si fuera_ él _el condenado - ¡Quieren condenarte a muerte, hermano! ¡Por favor, olvida tu orgullo! ¡Apela a la misericordia de nuestro padre!

El embaucador movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Y obstinación.

- No necesito de la falsa misericordia. No necesito tu maldita compasión, ¿Por qué querría ser indultado? No me arrepiento de lo que hice. De lo que me arrepiento es no haber sido más listo y haberme deshecho de ti en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Pero no te bastó con impedirme mi propósito en Midgard, cierto? ¿Es que siempre tienes que hacerme quedar a la sombra de lo que haces? _Tú eres la razón de mi fracaso _- replicó Loki, oscuramente.

- Te equivocas, hermano. Puedo asegurarte de que soy el primero y más deseoso de sacarte de aquí y de este problema. De volver a ser los de antes…

Ahora sí que Loki se echó a reír, burlándose.

- Sigue soñando, _"hermano"_ - remarcó el embustero con cruel escarnio – No habrá un _'antes'. _Nunca más. Si quieres sacarme de este… embrollo, mátame. ¿Te consideras magnánimo? Eso es lo que puedes hacer por mí. Ahórrame el lío de la vergüenza de ser expuesto ante toda la horda de idiotas arrogantes en la Corte que me desprecian tanto como tú. ¿Qué tratas de probar con esto, Thor? – Interrogó ahora, más suavemente – ¿Que eres el mejor y más piadoso sólo porque no muestras violencia hacia el monstruo que por poco acabó con tu vida y la de tus amigos durante tu destierro en ese basurero que tanto amas? Contéstame, Thor…Piensas que eres mejor sólo porque pregonas que me amas… al igual que Odín. Y al igual que él, sólo son mentiras.

Thor escuchó las palabras de su hermano con atención, mudo de tristeza y de decepción.

- ¿No te deprime eso, dios del trueno?- le preguntó Loki, oscuramente – El saber… que eres una mentira más en la miseria y la frustración que es mi vida. Y aún así insistes en querer ayudarme. No quiero que me ayuden. No quiero indultos. ¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz de una maldita vez por todas! – bramó el príncipe prisionero, enloquecido.

- ¡Encontrarás paz cuando admitas que lo que hiciste fue un error!- exclamó Thor agobiado.

- Pues no lo haré. Si has venido a hacer tratos conmigo, si viniste a imponerme una idea que bien sé que es falsa, no resultó. Espero que disfrutes viéndome humillado… de rodillas en frente de Odín dentro de poco. Como el sirviente que me consideraste, cierto? Eso no puedes negármelo. Siempre fui un sirviente, a tus espaldas… un fantasma oculto en la sombra de tu grandeza- repitió la misma frase que le había dicho durante su primer reencuentro en Midgard.

- No digas eso – se lamentó Thor, dolido por las duras hirientes palabras de Loki, el que sonrió ufano ante el dolor de su rival.

- ¿Duele, verdad? Ser tratado como un marginado, recibir deprecio como uno… es tan malo que no sé si deseártelo o no. El gran guerrero de Asgard, el más temido de todos… que puede acabar con todo un reino con sus propias manos, rebajándose a este nivel? Eres patético, Thor. Como todos en Asgard, así que haznos un favor a los dos y deja de ocultar tu desprecio hacia mí. ¿No podrías ser el único que muestre honestidad hacia mí aunque sea una vez?

- No tienes idea de lo sincero que estoy siendo. Quizá padre te ocultó la verdad para…

- ¡Yo lo único que quería era ser tu igual! – Recalcó el prisionero, repleto de resentimiento - ¡No quería un trono, no quería llegar a esto!

- ¡No _tenías por qué _llegar a esto!- chilló Thor tratando de acordar con él.

- ¡Yo quería sentirme querido y destacado! ¡Pero nunca fue así! ¡Siempre que podían encontraban una razón para hacerme de lado! ¡No lo entendía hasta enterarme de lo que soy en realidad! Y tú… - y no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas de impotencia – empeorabas la situación con tu arrogancia! Y diciéndome que _"recordara mi lugar" _cada vez que quería sacar la voz por ti…

- Lo sé, Loki, estoy consciente de ello – dijo Thor, entristecido – pero… pero eso fue en otra época, yo era otro antes. He cambiado… y ha sido de bien.

Loki escupió una risa socarrona ante la sincera declaración.

- Ah claro. Yo también he cambiado, por si no lo notaste.

- No estás bien, hermano. Sólo… necesitabas más atención… y fui tan egoísta que no estaba considerando lo que sentías.

- Es tarde. No puedes hacer nada.

- ¡No quiero que seas ejecutado! _¡No quiero verte morir, hermano! _- profirió Thor ahora, al borde de la desesperación - ¡Olvídate de todo esto, por favor!

Ante aquello, Loki sonrió, desconcertado y a la vez sin poder evitar revelar algo de estremecimiento en su rostro. Se quedó contemplando a su hermano a los ojos, diferente de cómo habíale mirado cuando discutieron durante su reencuentro en Midgard.

Un lado de él se negaba a odiar a su hermano, querer expiar sus pecados y atroces crímenes con las lágrimas, que luchaba casi titánicamente por contener, de abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos en que eran grandes amigos, sin que ninguno descuidara al otro, de reírse de ellos mismos, de bromear juntos… incluso de peleas amistosas… los _buenos, viejos tiempos… _que eran tan anhelados y que se habían marchado para ya nunca volver, dejando tras sí una amarga añoranza que tardaría años – por no decir _milenios_- en ser arrojada al olvido. Como tantas otras cosas.

Pero su lado inhumano pudo ser más fuerte. Y de sus cuerdas vocales se formó una desalmada afirmación.

- Vete con tu compasión a otra parte. Maldito hipócrita.

Aquello definitivamente hizo a Thor perder la paciencia con Loki. Se alejó de él, negando la decepcionante escena, el fallido intento de razón con el vil embaucador que resultó ser su hermano. Con una desgarradora desilusión pintada en los ojos celestes del unigénito de Odín, se marchó de la celda, ordenando al guardia cerrarla.

Ciertamente no hay peor ciego que el que no desea ver. Y eso con la Familia Real aplicaba más que de forma perfecta. Quizá Loki esperó el mejor momento para atacarlo, haciéndole creer durante toda una vida que lo amaba para atacarlo donde más le dolía cuando estuviese indefenso. ¿Pero de verdad era que había sido mentira cuando Loki le había dicho que le amaba pese a que podía estar celoso algunas veces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si pudo sentir que esas palabras surgían con completa sinceridad, Loki había hecho esta atrocidad? ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel apuñalándolo en la espalda?

Thor sacudió la cabeza, espantando el triste pensamiento de perder a su gran amigo… sentía que el llanto atosigaba sus ojos, los cuales cerró ante el escozor que le causaban tanto en los globos oculares como en su cara, que todavía denotaba algunas laceraciones durante su estancia en Midgard.

'_Amigo como un hermano…_ _enemigo, como un hermano' _pensó el dios del trueno, con un nudo en la garganta.

Con el rubicundo y odioso rival fuera de su celda, Loki movió el brazo derecho casi de manera espástica, a fin de alcanzar el cuenco olvidado por la criada ida hace rato ya. Lo tomó con ambas manos, llevándoselo a la boca. Aún quedaban restos de esa deliciosa y curativa sustancia que por tan poco tiempo le habían alegrado dentro de toda esa oscuridad. Una vez terminado, suspiró aliviado, saciada su sed. Arqueó la espalda y apoyó la nuca contra el muro de piedra, cerrando sus ojos. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y dejó el tazón de color marrón con ligeras líneas negras. Le habría gustado verla con más claridad o mejor saber su nombre. Pero sus pensamientos nuevamente se vieron irrumpidos por la entrada de dos guardias en su celda. Loki dio una sacudida, apiñándose contra la muralla.

El primero era el mismo que había sacado a la chica de la celda, impidiéndole terminar con su labor, que poseía el bozal en mano y el otro era casi el doble de alto que el primero, inspirando temor al joven príncipe ahí encerrado.

Éste último, se acercó a él y quitándole el artefacto al primero, le pidió que no se moviera.

Lejos de acceder – o más bien _obedecer –_ a esa petición, se encogió intentando evadirlo. Al ver que se resistía, el guardia lo tomó del rostro brutalmente con una mano y con la otra procedió a apresar sus mejillas, boca y mentón con el bozal, provocándole un intenso dolor en éstas.

- Quédate ahí, ya – dijo el guardia – no lo empeores más - y se marchó, dejándolo solo otra vez.

Loki apoyó la espalda contra la pared, reproduciendo los recuerdos posteriores al reencuentro con Thor en Midgard como única compañía en medio de la oscuridad y el tenebroso silencio pululando en la celda.

Tras una breve gresca contra el Capitán América y Tony Stark debido a la insólita forma de haberles arrebatado al temible prisionero y de paso, haber hecho su primera aparición, Thor aceptó en que llevaran a Loki prisionero en los cuarteles del helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fue encerrado en una celda – que contrastaba completamente con la que se encontraba actualmente- con una puerta que se cerraba sin la acción de nadie. Puesto a la vista de todos con cámaras de seguridad que estaban en alguna parte del techo de aquella prisión de cristal, que también lo dejaba expuesto pero sin llegar a ser un peligro para todos en la nave en la que iban a bordo. Se mostró de buen humor ante la sorpresa y las advertencias de parte de Nick Fury, quien puso el mismo ejemplo de la bota y el insecto pero con Loki como el último esta vez. Simplemente hizo una mofa repleta de desfachatez, acusando a Nick de reunir a unas 'criaturas desdichadas'para defenderse en su desesperación.

Nick lo rebatió argumentando que él profesaba amenazas a la tierra con guerra, que robó una fuerza que no era capaz de controlar, que hablaba sobre paz pero que asesinaba porque le parecía divertido. Él era su razón de su desesperación… y quizá podría no estar contento de lo que hizo. Loki gesticuló una mueca asombrada, sabiendo que estaba enfurecido de haber estado cerca del Tesseracto. De poseer aquel poder _ilimitado. _

- _¿Y para qué? – _ahora los labios del dios del engaño esbozaron una perversa pero seductora sonrisa, que prometía nada de bueno a sus enemigos. Se volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, desviando los ojos del hombre de abenuz - _¿Una luz cálida para toda la humanidad?- _añadió luego de un momento de mudez, para luego volverse con altivez y podría decirse que incluso con intimidación – _¡Y después les recordaré lo que es un poder real!_

Sin embargo Nick se marchó con una contestación bastante divertida:

- _Avísame si el 'poder real' quiere una revista o algo…_

Loki sin más que hacer o decir se sentó en la banca de la celda de cristal. Mientras que en el piso superior donde podían vigilar a Loki, discutían su extraño comportamiento. No entendían por qué se había rendido tan fácilmente y eso de seguro se traía una nefasta idea. Thor intentó explicarles todo a su nuevo círculo de aliados, entre los que estaban Bruce Banner, un científico pionero en radiación de rayos gama, los que podía rastrear pese a la débil emisión de los mismos por parte del Tesseracto, el mismo Steve Rogers, Tony Stark y Natasha Romanoff. El único que faltaba era el agente Barton, que se encontraba bajo el poder de Loki.

Bruce preguntó a qué se debía que Loki necesitaba el iridio. Tony Stark, aclaró la situación explicando que no sólo actuaría como estabilizador, sino que evitaría el colapso del portal que Erik Selvig estaba construyendo- como lo que había sucedido en S.H.I.E.L.D.- que abriría otra dimensión desde un portal más ancho durante el tiempo de estancia en la tierra. Lo único que le faltaba era un componente que encendiera el motor y todo estaría listo.

Tras dar un breve recorrido por la nave, Thor fue alcanzado por Nick Fury, quien venía descendiendo de las escaleras del piso superior en el que se encontraba. El director le preguntó si podía convencer a Loki de decirles donde se encontraba el Tesseracto. El dios del trueno respondió que no sabía si eso era posible.

- _La mente de Loki está muy afectada_ – dijo Thor – _no solo poder es lo que desea sino venganza. Por mí. Y no habrá tormento que lo distraiga de su objetivo._

- _Es lo que casi todos creen. Hasta que empieza el dolor._

Thor se volvió a Fury, incrédulo ante lo implícito de aquella petición

- _¿Qué está pidiéndome que haga?_

Nick se apoyó en la baranda que marcaba el final de la escalera, mirando al guerrero asgardiano con determinación.

- _Quiero saber si estás comprometido en esto._

- _Loki es un prisionero. _

- _¿Y por qué parece que es la única persona en la nave que está aquí __**porque quiere**__?_

Thor desvió sus ojos al suelo, víctima de una extraña sensación de mareo ante aquella aseveración recién hecha, meditando en lo que vendría después.

Tal como Nick lo había dicho, Loki caminaba tranquilo por aquella prisión, maquinando a toda velocidad su próxima jugada: las diferencias entre sus enemigos eran una inmensa y ventajosa carta a su movida. A sabiendas de que Banner cuando perdía el control, se transformaba en un monstruo incapaz de la facultad del pensamiento, decidió hacer lo que mejor le venía ahora: _seguir la corriente._

Debía dividirles. Hacerlos pelearse entre ellos y de paso desatar a la bestia que Banner llevaba en sí. Así, el helitransporte de derrumbaría con todos en él. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Siguió con su tranquilo paseo alrededor de su celda. Eso hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien por fuera de su círculo de encierro. Los labios del dios del engaño esbozaron una sonrisa. Se volteó al ver que era Natasha Romanoff.

Era la primera vez que una fémina se le acercaba. Le resultó dulce, _casi _excitante verla aproximársele sin miedo alguno. Intercambiaron algunas palabras. La agente, de origen ruso, preguntó por el agente Barton, de quien era colega y amiga hace varios años atrás.

- _Diría que he expandido su mente_

La pelirroja se le acercó, desafiante, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Y cuando triunfes, cuando seas el rey de la montaña… ¿Qué le pasará a su mente?_

Loki comprendía el tácito significado de aquellas palabras.

- _Esto será amor, agente Romanoff?- _Inquirió Loki, juguetón.

- _El amor es para niños. Estoy en deuda con Barton._

El dios de las travesuras distancióse de la joven, estirando las manos dando rienda suelta a su desahogo.

- _Cuéntame- _y se sentó en la banca.

Escuchó todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Lo típico. Una acción mal hecha, alguien que es enviado a liquidar al primero porque la obra efectuada no fue del agrado de otros. Éste cambia de opinión y lo deja ir. Loki no podía dejar de mirarla, incrédulo de lo patético del relato.

Sin embargo decidió no demostrar aún lo que le había parecido, y cabizbajo formuló una pregunta.

- _¿Y qué vas a hacer si te ofrezco liberarlo?_

- _Sacarte no creo- _respondió Natasha desvergonzadamente.

- _No pero es interesante – _siseó Loki sensual y amenazante, inclinándose con una sonrisa artera en la boca – _tu mundo pende de un hilo y tú buscas salvar a un hombre._

_- Regímenes van y vienen – _se justificó la agente – _no es algo que me afecte mucho, yo soy de Rusia… o era._

_- ¿Y qué eres ahora?- _preguntó Loki, tras relamerse los labios brevemente.

- _En realidad no es complicado. Estoy en números rojos con él. Tengo que saldar mi deuda._

Las cejas del dios del engaño se contrajeron en una expresión que demostraba carencia de credibilidad.

- _¿Y podrás? ¿Y podrás saldar todas tus deudas, Natasha?- _le preguntó el dios, para luego agregar – _La hija de Drakov…_

Al oír eso, Natasha palideció.

_- ¿Sao Paulo? ¿El hospital en llamas? – _Y oscureció el timbre de voz_, _levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a la joven – _Barton me habló de tu pasado. Tu deuda no está en números rojos. ¡Está derramando sangre! ¡¿Y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú va a cambiar algo?! ¡Es el más básico sentimentalismo! ¡Eres un niño rezando! ¡Patético!- _aulló, furioso e indignado ante la dramática situación y la expresión muda de Natasha – _Mientes y asesinas. Sirviendo a mentirosos y asesinos. Finges ser diferente, tener tu propio código. Algo que compense los horrores, pero son parte de ti… y jamás podrás olvidarlos._

Loki dio un solo puñetazo al vidrio, para espantar aún más a la ya aterrada agente Romanoff, quien retrocedió sin dejar de mirar al demente dios a los ojos.

- _No tocaré a Barton. No hasta obligarlo a que te mate… tan lento… tan íntimo… haré que explote tus miedos. Lo voy a despertar sólo para que contemple lo que hizo y cuando termine, le romperé el cráneo!- _rugió Loki aquella implacable amenaza de muerte.

Natasha se alejó, dándole la espalda y bajando la cabeza, sollozando.

- _¡Eso te ofrezco, sabandija cobarde!- _gritó Loki guturalmente, repugnado ante la reacción de la joven.

Sumida en su lamento, la pelirroja cuchicheó una frase:

- _Eres un monstruo._

Lejos de que esa afirmación calara hondo y doliera al corazón del príncipe, Loki esbozó una sonrisa muy distante de la elegancia cuando era el segundo prócer de Asgard… una sonrisa grotesca, alienada…_ enloquecida. _Acompañada de su aterciopelada risa, que no dejaba de ser aterradora ante aquellos enemigos o cualquiera que se le opusiera_._

_Como si eso lo halagara…_

- _Oh, no _- la contrarió Loki, dejando de crispar el puño para deslizar la mano por el vidrio que lo mantenía encerrado – _**tú**__ trajiste al monstruo…_

Natasha se volvió a él, dejando en evidencia que todo su llanto… había sido una actuación.

- Claro- dijo ella, entendiendo la situación – ¡Banner!

Loki se quedó mirándola, sorprendido de la insolencia y del pequeño pero no así vergonzoso engaño de parte de aquella miserable mortal.

- ¡Él es tu plan!- y se marchó rápidamente hacia la salida de la habitación que llevaba a la prisión de Loki.

El dios estaba increíblemente furioso. Caminó haciendo vano intento de cercar a Natasha para impedir su objetivo, sólo se limitó a mirarla asombrado e iracundo cuando ella le agradeció sinceramente por su cooperación.

Sin más, Loki se volvió a sentar. Tranquilo, sereno. Esperando continuar manipulando sigilosamente a Banner, el que estallaría seguro con tanto intento de mantenerlo bajo control. La cárcel en la que estaba él encerrado había sido diseñada para Banner en caso de que éste perdiera los estribos. El estrés al que estaba expuesto, las bromas de Tony Stark, la inconformidad de Steve Rogers ante el método para enfrentar a Loki y a su ejército, el creciente temor de Natasha y Nick junto con Thor, el que intentaba sumarse a la junta para apaciguar los aires entre los integrantes.

Finalmente, los ánimos se perdieron de control. Como lo profesaba el plan hecho por Loki, un jet con una cantidad considerable de soldados bajo el poder del timador, liderados por el agente Barton, atacó el helitransporte lanzando una flecha que contenía un explosivo adherido en la punta, consiguiendo el fatal objetivo: Uno de los motores del gigantesco medio de transporte fue víctima de la violenta explosión provocada, causando pérdidas materiales y humanas. En ese momento, el grupo de extraños héroes salió en defensa de la nave para detener a los sirvientes de Loki, el que sonrió al estar consciente que todo iba saliendo a la más pura perfección.

Banner perdió el control, y se transformó en la bestia que por tanto había luchado por contener. Atacó a todo el mundo; salió persiguiendo a Natasha, se enfrascó contra Thor quien intentó defender a la agente del furibundo arrebato de Banner, quien ni siquiera le afectó tanto los feroces embistes del dios del trueno, acompañado su puño con el Mjölnir.

Mientras que ambos titanes se envolvían en la descomunal pelea, Tony y Steve se esforzaban por arreglar el motor que estaba llevando al helitransporte al suelo a una velocidad increíble a la vez en que el último batallaba y recibía las indicaciones de Stark, el que mantenía a cómo diese lugar la calma.

Una vez que Thor habíase librado de la gresca contra Banner, se dirigió al cuarto donde Loki yacía encerrado. Corrió y gritó lleno de ira al ver que éste salía tranquilamente de la compuerta, como si hubiese olvidado lo que se sentía estar atado.

Thor intentó echársele encima para impedirle su cometido. Pero lo que creía que era su hermano no era nada más que otra ilusión óptica, que se desvaneció como un suspiro al momento en que se le abalanzó encima.

El rubio cayó de bruces en la celda, cuya compuerta electrónica se estaba cerrando, dejándolo al frente de su hermano, el que lo miraba con desprecio y con incredulidad a su vez.

- _¿Cuántas veces caerás con el mismo truco?_-le preguntó Loki, como si se hartara de un niño pequeño que nunca aprende.

Thor permaneció contemplándolo, confuso. Dio un solo martillazo al vidrio, el que se quebró mínimamente ante la arremetida. Loki miró a su enemigo con asombro y después con una sonrisa: sabía que estaba atrapado como una rata ante la merced de su hermano, el que ya tenía pensado qué hacerle.

Se acercó a los controles que se encontraban a su lado izquierdo.

- _Los humanos nos creen inmortales. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- _le preguntó Loki, retozón.

Sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el agente Coulson, se había colado valientemente para enfrentar al embaucador, el que borró su sonrisa ante tal insolencia. El agente acechó a Loki con un arma de metal que cargaba en ambos brazos, el que no asustaba en lo más mínimo al timador, pero que sí provocaba asombro, puesto que tenía una imagen de los mortales bañada en cobardía, miedo e inferioridad.

- _Por favor, apártate- _Pidió el hombre cortésmente, sin una pizca de sonar violento.

Thor retrocedió sorprendido ante el coraje de aquel hombre que había conocido durante su destierro en Midgard. Coulson se le acercó, cargando el arma para disparar su contenido hacia el desertor asgardiano.

-_¿Te gusta?- _preguntó el agente, con idéntico retozo en su voz - _Comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste al destructor. La verdad no sé lo que hace ¿Probemos ahora?_- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer efectivo el ataque, el cetro de Loki traspasó la espalda y el pecho del valeroso Coulson.

La imagen a la que el herido habíase encarado desapareció. Y el Loki real apareció con el cetro en mano, cuyo extremo superior yacía empapado en sangre.

- _¡NO! - _Aulló Thor golpeando el vidrio con un puño.

El cuerpo del agente cayó de espaldas contra la pared, un hilillo de sangre corriendo de su boca. Thor apretó los dientes, furioso porque no podía evitar la muerte de su amigo… y también por el descaro de Loki, el que se paseaba por fuera de la celda mirando el suelo y después, a su hermano, que le clavaba una expresión de desaprobación y de decepción.

Pero Loki no parecía triste ni mucho menos arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Se dirigió esta vez de verdad hacia los controles, cuyo panel presentaba un botón protegido en una placa transparente de plástico a modo de solapa, que aflojaba los soportes posteriores de la celda en la que _ahora _Thor yacía. Levantó el plástico protector, para activar la eyección de la caja. El dios del trueno se quedó mirando a Loki, como si esperara a que reaccionara. Suplicándole que no lo hiciera. No por miedo a morir, no por miedo a resultar lastimado… sino porque aquella mano que ahora podía firmar su sentencia de muerte era la misma que hace algún tiempo le había tendido tanta amistad, tanto cariño.

_- ¡Los dos crecimos juntos! ¡Jugamos juntos! ¡Peleamos juntos! ¡¿No recuerdas nada de eso?! - __Aulló Thor en su silencio y con su sola mirada. _

Claro que no lo recordaba. _No quería recordarlo, _como si aquello atrajese inevitablemente a un mal infeccioso. Con el ducto soplando aires huracanados, Loki presionó el botón, expulsando a la prisión de cristal y a su hermano en ella, sin mostrar nada de dolor.

Segundos después de contemplar su obra, Loki se disponía a marcharse, sus dedos abandonando el panel de controles. Se dio vuelta cuando una voz, pese a lo herido y el intenso dolor, aún cuchicheaba con valor.

- _Vas a perder. _

El timador se volvió al agonizante Phil Coulson, con aire de soberbia.

- _¿De verdad?_

_- Está en tu naturaleza._

Loki se le acercó, remachándole los ojos en los de él.

- Sus héroes se disgregan, su fortaleza flotante pronto se estrellará…- y miró a otro lado, sarcásticamente pensativo para luego volverse a Phil, de quien esperaba silencio mortuorio.

- _No tienes convicción – _susurró el hombre, con una última sonrisa.

Aquello definitivamente encendió la cólera en el pecho del prócer, el que esbozó una mueca de odio contra el moribundo.

- _No creo que…- _no pudo continuar puesto que con la última fuerza que le restaba, Coulson jaló del gatillo para neutralizar, aunque fuese por un momento, a Loki el que cayó dolorosamente hacia el otro cuarto, traspasado por la potencia del arma.

- _Así que eso hace… - _Dijo Coulson, graciosamente con un hilillo de voz.

Se quedó inmóvil, producto del dolor en el cuerpo. Sabía que sería momentáneo, pero apaleaba su cuerpo entero. El joven permaneció encogido, temblando. No duró mucho, puesto que un puñado de soldados lo escoltó en el mismo jet en el que había venido. No obstante, notó que el agente Barton ya no estaba.

No le importó. Quizá había muerto con otros más de sus soldados y de sus enemigos. Sólo era un peón más en su juego, ya se venía algo más importante… _la llegada de sus tropas desde la otra dimensión._

Ahora los dejó a su suerte. Estaba segurísimo de que todos morirían y lo dejarían en paz. Sus planes iban bien, y en ese instante tenía un lugar perfecto en donde instalar el aparato que el doctor Selvig había construido, combinado con el iridio para estabilizar el poder del Tesseracto e impedir que se viniera un desastre- al menos para él – igual que cuando se había introducido en Midgard:

La Torre Stark.

El joven dios anuló la seguridad del edificio y puso a Selvig acomodando los últimos ajustes en el artefacto que abriría el portal a la otra dimensión. Esperó pacientemente a tener una charla con Stark, aguardándolo en la terraza del edificio. Era más o menos mediodía. El cielo estaba claro, sin nubes que lo aplacaran. El ruido de la ciudad, completamente ignorante del apocalíptico acontecimiento a punto de ser puesto en marcha.

Finalmente el individuo esperado había llegado tras un inútil intento de convencer a Selvig de que apagara el aparato de la perdición. Intentó combatirlo pero la barrera que protegía el artefacto con el Tesseracto e Iridio unidos era impenetrable. El rayo que Tony lanzó de la palma de la mano de la armadura hacia la barrera terminó dejando a Selvig inconsciente, pero no muerto.

Se volvió hacia el otro lado y vio al odioso y megalómano dios moreno, con el mismo aire de arrogancia en el rostro, creído de que acabaría con la sola mirada al magnate Stark, quien era casi tan arrogante como él, pero que poseía buenas intenciones en el fondo.

Se quitó la armadura mientras entraba al lugar. Loki hizo igual.

- _Dime que vienes a apelar a mi lado humano- _dijo el timador, con una sonrisa.

Pero Tony tenía otra cosa en mente.

- _Ahmmm… de hecho planeaba amenazarte._

- _Necesitas tu armadura para eso _- remarcó Loki señalando la carcasa de combinación roja y amarilla con el cetro dorado.

- _Sí… está muy maltratada y tú tienes la…linternita del destino – _dijo Tony cómico, dirigiéndose a su pequeño bar- _¿Algo de tomar?_

Mas Loki sonrió.

- _No me cambiarás con distracciones. _

- _¡No, no, no! Amenazas… ¿No quieres, seguro?- _repitió Tony, amistosamente refiriéndose al trago-_ Yo sí quiero._

Pero Loki se volvió a la gigantesca ventana que mostraba el panorama de la ciudad de Nueva York.

- _Los chitauri ya vienen. Nada cambiará eso- _se giró para donde el empresario se encontraba - _¿A qué temería?_

_- A los Vengadores - _Respondió Tony desvergonzadamente sin fijar los ojos más que en el trago que se servía con toda tranquilidad, como si le gustara enfrentar a un hombre tan carente de cordura y razón como Loki, pese a los peligros que significara esto.

El dios del engaño se acercó un poco más, su rostro esbozando un gesto de extrañeza y desconocimiento ante aquella afirmación. Stark puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado porque el dios no entendía el significado de su respuesta.

- _Así nos hacemos llamar. Una especie de equipo, "Los héroes más poderosos del mundo" – _recalcó el empresario.

- _Sí, ya los vi- _agregó Loki, sonriente y simpático.

Tony asintió sonriente también, añadiendo que había costado entenderse por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo. Hizo un recuento de todo lo que había pasado, a la vez en que se ponía en las muñecas un par de delgadas piezas de acero que poseían un par de luces rojas a cada extremo. Todo esto invisible a los ojos de Loki.

- _Te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno._

_- No tan buen plan- _dijo Tony, acercándose con la misma – o más – valentía que Coulson- _cuando vengan… y lo harán, será tu fin._

Loki dejó de mostrarse tan amistoso para ir borrando su sonrisa de buen humor.

- _Yo tengo tropas._

_- Tenemos un hulk- _lo atacó Tony, mencionando a Banner.

- _Creía que la bestia se había escapado – _dijo Loki, confundido.

- _No, no. ¡No cambies el tema!- _exclamó el empresario nuevamente, borrando de su faz y de su voz toda aparente simpatía – _No hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo, tal vez tu ejército sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros pero tú causaste esto. Y si no protegemos a la tierra te prometo que la vengaremos- _amenazó Tony, al ver que su hogar se veía amenazado por el alienado príncipe.

No pudo más. La cólera de Loki causada por la osadía y atrevimiento de aquel mísero e infeliz mortal alcanzó su punto de ebullición. Lanzó al empresario por la gran ventana tras un fallido intento de manipularlo con el poder de la joya alma, que aumentó su furia cuando Stark se burló de él ante la acción.

Pero no le resultó de mucho a Loki, puesto que las delgadísimas pulseras que se había puesto eran para atraer a modo de señuelo la armadura que se ajustaba a su cuerpo automáticamente. Si hace pocos instantes Loki le había mandado casi al otro mundo sin su armadura, ahora Tony regresó en gloria y majestad con su armadura nueva. El joven dios miraba enfurecido al atrevido hombre de negocios.

- _Y hay otro hombre al que hiciste enojar… - _dijo él flotando por los aires producto de los propulsores – _su nombre era Phil._

Como un lobo rabioso, Loki berreó con los dientes apretados apuntándole con el cetro, pero Tony probó ser más rápido, descargando un poderoso rayo hacia el dios, el que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Pero ahora se venía lo peor: el artefacto que Selvig había construido despidió hacia el cielo un rayo azul con detalles blancos, que apuntó casi al infinito. Un agujero negro se dibujo en el plano celeste, abriendo paso a los chitauri, los que se movilizaban en vehículos que se desplazaban por el aire, cual enjambre de langostas.

Tony se quedó estupefacto mirando la escena.

- _Claro… las tropas – _dijo el empresario mirando la nefasta afluencia alienígena.

En cuanto pudieron, los guerreros ajenos al conocimiento de la gente ahí en la ciudad atacaron todo lo que había a su paso, destruyéndolo todo. Tras levantarse, Loki salió por el mismo lugar en que Tony había entrado. En un signo de gloria y majestuosidad, hizo aparecer mágicamente – como en Stuttgart – sus indumentarias de príncipe… su casco de afilados cuernos dorados, su capa de color verde y finalmente con su imponente y temeraria armadura oscura.

Respiró el aire bélico, cerrando los ojos, levantando lentamente sus brazos como queriendo estrechar el momento. Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por el aterrizaje del odioso de su hermano, volviéndose a dirigirle los ojos.

- _¡Loki!_- chilló Thor, amenazándole con el Mjölnir - _¡Desactiva el Tesseracto o lo destruiré!_

- _¡No puedes! ¡Nada lo desactivará! – _Gritó Loki, desafiándole a su vez con el cetro – _Sólo nos queda… la guerra._

- _Tú lo pediste – _sentenció Thor, acechándole fijamente.

Con un rugido de batalla, Loki dio un salto para atacar ferozmente a su hermano. El martillo y el cetro de oro de ambos rivales se encontraron una y otra vez en una violenta ofensiva que había sido pospuesta y de paso, esperada con ansias. Compartieron golpes por un rato, hasta dejar a Thor aturdido y en consecuencia, distrayéndolo. El jet que tanto Natasha Romanoff como el agente Barton manejaban – quien había vuelto en sí gracias a ella – trayendo a Steve Rogers con ellos, hizo un intento para neutralizar al enloquecido príncipe, disparándole. Pero fue inútil, puesto que Loki, aprovechando la distracción de su hermano en el dolor, descargó un solo rayo, haciendo al jet desplomarse por los aires dejando un rastro de humo y fuego en su caída.

Al ver que sus nuevos compañeros estaban en peligro, Thor se arrojó al timador. Lo atacó a golpes de puño cerrado y Loki, abundante en inteligencia pero no en fuerza física, resistió como mejor se lo pudo permitir su contextura corporal. El cansancio y lo adolorido que estaba se hizo evidente ante los ojos de su hermano, que continuaba golpeándolo y machacándole despiadadamente.

Los chitauri seguían con la terrible invasión, y ahora luchaban con los Vengadores los que luchaban por impedirles el objetivo. Tony volaba por los cielos neoyorkinos disparándoles los rayos, fulminándolos en fracción de segundos. Steve batalla cuerpo a cuerpo acompañado de Barton, el hábil arquero, y junto a Natasha que no sólo combatía directamente a los alienígenas que se hallaban en tierra, sino que utilizaba armas de fuego para detenerlos.

Los edificios más altos y fuertes a la vista volaron en pedazos, al igual que la ciudad. Más parecía como un niño pasando por alto un montón de cartones endebles, que podían volar por el más mínimo soplo del aire. Loki se quedó viendo el espectáculo causado por él. Por él _solamente. _

Creyó que el efecto que Thanos había puesto en él por acción de la joya alma se desvanecía, se evaporaba como una débil nubecita de vapor en medio de un gigantesco universo. Abrió los ojos, incrédulo de lo que pasaba. Y más cuando Thor le gritó, sacándolo de su reflexión y corazonadas.

- _¡¿No lo entiendes?!- _exclamó Thor, al borde de la desesperación - _¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Crees que esta demencia va a terminar cuando seas rey?_

_- Es muy tarde. Nada lo detendrá, hermano - _chicheó Loki, viperinamente, observando el desastre que iba en aumento.

Pero Thor recurrió a su bondad fraternal otra vez.

- _No. Nosotros sí, juntos- _dijo el dios del trueno sonriéndole con confianza, como perdonándole todo lo que había hecho.

Se quedaron mirando por largos segundos sumidos en la aparente afonía. Sintió, por esos segundos, que volvían a los viejos tiempos, cuando se sonreían sin motivo alguno desde la distancia, transmitiéndose confianza sólo con los ojos, independiente si uno el preferido de Odín o no. El cariño entre ambos era igual. Lo veía a través de los cielos asgardianos plasmados tan hermosamente en los bondadosos ojos de su amado – y envidiado- rival.

Su voluntad era más fuerte que la de los humanos. Eso era obvio. Y a Thor le pareció que había reaccionado de la frenética búsqueda de poseer un reino. Lo sabía, _lo supo _por esa chispa tan especial… tan _única_ en aquellos ojos verdes que habían vuelto a resurgir con toda su fuerza… libres del ambicioso Thanos que lo había controlado todo ese tiempo.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa… sólo para sacar una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas negras y clavarla en la costilla izquierda de su hermano, quien arrojó un sonoro gruñido de dolor, soltando el Mjölnir ante el cobarde ataque, desplomándose producto de la aguda aguja colándose entre sus costillas con maldad, la misma de su hermano. Poniendo la mano para parar el sangrado y el dolor, palpitante.

- _Sentimental… - _susurró Loki observando a su hermano con la mirada cansada… una lágrima desprendiéndose de sus ojos.

Ahora sí que Thor decidió atacarlo sin piedad. Estaba iracundo, como sólo Loki sabía sacarlo de quicio. Tan tardo para la cólera… estaba triste, decepcionado de él. El poderoso dios del trueno arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de su hermano, que lo hizo agacharse, y tal como Loki había hecho, tomó ventaja de la situación para darle una sola y fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciéndolo estrellarse contra la barrera de vidrio que separaba piso y vacío en altura, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Luego, Thor agarró al embaucador del cuello y de la pierna para elevarlo a modo de trofeo de guerra, sólo para lanzarlo con todas sus emociones negativas juntas hacia el piso. El dios del engaño permaneció temblando un momento pero solo para rodar y echarse al vacío, de modo que uno de los vehículos que iban volando por los aires destruyéndolo todo con los _chitauri _como pilotos, podía recogerlo y tomar él también parte de la masiva destrucción en esa debilucha e insignificante ciudad como lo era Nueva York.

Tras un rato de volar se percató de que Banner había regresado a su forma propia. Pero nuevamente, y a petición de los mismos Vengadores, retornó al monstruo que tanta ventaja le había entregado durante su estadía en el helitransporte. Crujió los dientes furioso al ver que Banner destruía con más ímpetu a las grandes naves comandadas por los alienígenas. Los seis individuos se pusieron espalda a espalda, olvidando sus diferencias y dispuestos a todo para salvar ese mugroso estercolero...

- _Envíen el resto – _ordenó Loki, haciendo en pocos instantes efectiva la orden.

Con los vengadores dispersos en distintas áreas, Loki optó por seguir la destrucción en la ciudad. Persiguió a Natasha por los aires, quien se había logrado montar en uno de los vehículos, dispuesto a matarla pero no contaba con que aquello no era más que un señuelo…

Barton lo miraba desde la terraza de un edificio, apuntando la flecha que le quedaba hacia el prócer. El arquero sonrió satisfecho al tener a Loki en la mira y cuando tiró la flecha, el príncipe agarró la flecha justo antes de que pudiese perforar su sien. Miró el arma con desprecio, y con una sonrisa de ganador. Pero antes de que Loki pudiera hacer más allá de aquel burlesco gesto, aquel banal adminículo hizo un extraño sonido, que terminó por detonar una bomba, haciendo caer a Loki de su arrogante paseo por los aires. Fue tanto el impacto, que perdió su casco y se desplomó en el mismo lugar donde Thor y él habían enlazado pelea. Mas se levantó con apuro…

**¡Y más cuando veía que Banner iba a echársele encima…!**

Retrocedió un paso pero no sirvió de nada. Un solo golpe proveniente de aquel poderoso y gran puño casi lo fulminó al precipitarlo en contra de la pared con toda la violencia existente en el universo.

Un solo gemido de dolor surgió de la garganta de Loki ante el injusto embiste pero nuevamente se levantó para evitar que siguiera lastimándolo. El monstruo de piel verde claro se le iba a acercar cuando Loki vociferó con todo su poder:

- _¡BANNER, YA BASTA!_

La feroz criatura pareció atender ante el bramido, contemplando al desgastado príncipe como un niño ve algo nuevo a lo usual.

- _¡Todos están por debajo de mi! – _Rugió Loki con toda la cólera que podía ser capaz de expresar - _¡Yo soy un dios, criatura tonta! ¡Y no me va a intimidar un apestoso…! _

No pudo terminar la frase. Porque Banner lo agarró de una pierna para azotarlo contra el piso, destartalando éste y los huesos al timador, quien definitivamente no se volvería a levantar en un buen rato tras la feroz y rauda agresión. Tan súbita como dolorida. Se quedó de espaldas, respirando pesadamente.

- _Debilucho – _dijo Banner mientras se iba.

Eso fue todo. Cayó inconsciente tras aquel vergonzoso incidente. Todo había terminado, al menos para él.

Una vez que volvió en sí, intentó arrastrarse en vano para huir. Echó un vistazo hacia los lados para luego girarse hacia el otro lado: no podía ser peor.

El agente Barton le apuntó con una flecha, mientras Natasha tenía en sus manos el cetro de oro, y el resto de ellos lo miraba al igual que los dos primeros… como diciendo que tenían que ajustar cuentas.

Loki los miró estupefacto, la fortaleza de los mortales… era irrompible. _Admirable. _Diferentes el uno del otro, pero juntos. Algo que él nunca viviría y por ende, nunca comprendería.

Para calmar la situación, el dios optó por recurrir a la invitación de Tony hecha antes de arrojarlo por la ventana.

- _Oye, si no te molesta_ – y se apoyó con ambas manos por el piso – _ahora sí__quiero ese trago..._

Pese a la destrucción masiva en la ciudad de Nueva York, los vengadores hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener el ataque extraterrestre – confirmado así por las autoridades de Midgard – ahora se dispersarían, tomándose – según lo afirmaba el propio Nick Fury- un merecido descanso, lejos de las batallas y agitaciones propias de las misiones. Durante el entretiempo en que Loki se encontraba inconsciente, el consejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. ordenó ver a Nick para dar un dictamen descabellado ante los ojos del mismo director: puesto que el ataque extraterrestre estaba saliéndose de control, iniciarían un ataque nuclear que acabaría con todo. Pese a la negación del director Fury, un avión salió sin su permiso con el proyectil que aniquilaría a toda una ciudad y quizá más. Se lo comunicó a Tony, el que voló tras el fatal artificio nuclear posándose debajo de él y conducirlo al lugar donde provenían los nefastos y hostiles visitantes. Traspasó la dimensión tierra-espacio para solamente ver algo que nunca se imaginaría: una gran nave de la que venían las tropas… El valeroso Tony dejó que el proyectil tomase su curso hacia la nave, destruyéndola en pocos segundos. El empresario sintió que lo sofocaban: la falta de aire lo mataría puesto que se encontraba en el espacio exterior… cerró los ojos, pensando que perdería la vida.

Puesto que solo el cetro de Loki podría cerrar el portal incrustándolo en el aparato que Selvig había construido, Natasha hizo como tal no sin antes ver que Tony regresara sano y salvo. Por suerte, Banner dio un potente brinco para frenar la veloz y letal caída que el rico empresario iba a sufrir. Para alivio de todos, Tony estaba bien, regresando con su buen humor, alegrando a sus compañeros. Todo estaba bien… excepto para una sola persona…

Loki no podía creerlo. Todos sus planes, todos sus intentos _¡Fallidos otra vez! ¡Otra maldita vez! _¡¿Cómo pudo un grupo de miserables criaturas derrotar a ese ejército tan poderoso?! ¿Por qué? ¡NO! ¡Debía ser un error! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él?

Sumido en su silencio mental y físico, Loki calló cuando Thor se lo llevaba a él y al Tesseracto de vuelta a Asgard. El joven dios fue arrestado como un vil y cruel criminal de guerra, puesto a disposición de la justicia asgardiana… a merced de Odín, el que iba a ejecutarlo por sus crímenes en un mundo tan querido por su respeto y solidaridad, como el mismo Thor aseveraba en sus anécdotas.

Esposado, con una cadena que mantenía limitado sus movimientos y de vuelta a la sombra de su hermano… a la vergüenza de toda la sociedad asgardiana. Ahora que su nombre estaba manchado, perdería todo… quizá su vida. Le fue puesto un bozal en su boca, para que no volviera a hablar y también como una forma de humillación por todo lo que había hecho. No podía hacer nada. De nuevo ser dejado de lado y peor ahora después de lo recién hecho.

Con una señal de respeto hacia los distinguidos guerreros con los que había tenido el privilegio de luchar, Thor indicó a su hermano silenciosamente que sostuviera el extremo opuesto del cilindro de cristal que contenía el Tesseracto. Sin más opción, Loki obedeció, girando la perilla con una línea sobresaliente a modo de llave.

Los cuerpos de ambos príncipes se vieron evaporados en una luz azul, producto del tesoro cúbico.

No más batallas.

_Nada que pelear. _

Sólo había un juicio que aguardar. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de todo el mundo cuando se enteraran de que estaba vivo y que precisamente no había hecho cosas buenas. No le creerían nada, a excepción de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Nadie le creería que estuvo bajo el control de Thanos, combinados con su ambición… una mezcla que creaba caos en su más puro estado y que aquello era en parte su culpa.

Mentiroso, un cruel y descarado mentiroso. Eso era ahora ante los ojos de la sociedad asgardiana pero lo más triste era que otro grupo lo veía de la misma forma, por mucho que aborreciera la idea:

_Su querida familia._

* * *

**Hola a todas ! :3 Estoy tan contenta de actualizar el fic! Siento muchísimo la demora, estuve metida un poquito en el trabajo XD pero ya se acercan las fiestas patrias y ya no veo mucho que me impida seguir actualizándolo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el PoV de Loki durante las dos películas. Les confieso que para la peli de Thor transcribí los diálogos en inglés puesto que me gusta más en inglés que doblado en latino, pero en el caso de Los Vengadores, alterné los diálogos tanto en español (la escena donde Loki se aparece en Stuttgart) como en inglés (cuando Loki y Thor discuten en la torre Stark, la paliza de Hulk a nuestro pobrecito Loki XD)... espero no les haya afectado la mezcla :D ambas versiones están buenísimas. **

**Ahora que terminamos con la película, nos vamos a lo que nos compete: El Juicio que Odín dará a Loki tras sus acciones en Midgard y de paso en Asgard. Les advierto; el castigo que el dios del engaño recibirá será bastante humillante. Claro que Padre de Todos quiere sacar a Loki de su mal estado psíquico, al igual que Thor (que se preocupa y _ama _a su hermano a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo).**

**Con respecto a la aparición de Sigyn, ya se aparecerá. Y más después del castigo que Loki recibirá: les adelanto: será la criada personal de Loki... **

**Me despido, esperando que les haya gustado ! Déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido!**

**Bye ! :)**


	8. Flagelación

La humedad en la cárcel donde el desertor yacía lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Se levantó un poco, un haz de luz distrayéndolo. La voz del guardia que le había puesto el bozal resonó como un trueno.

- Padre de Todo ha ordenado que el prisionero sea traído ante él ahora mismo.

Loki abrió los ojos completamente, pávido ante aquella frase. El joven dios se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia la muralla, cuyos hoyuelos dibujaban pequeños rastros de luz del alba asgardiana… algo que extrañaba. Cerró sus ojos intentando captar ese calorcito del sol de mañana aunque fuese por un poco.

Respiró tranquilo mientras las diminutas líneas perfectas de cálida luz se colaban en su cara. Eso hasta que el escalofriante pero ya acostumbrado chirrido de la puerta se escuchó. Era una horda de guardias, que se arremolinaban ante la reja que cerraba la celda. En cosa de segundos, la reja se abrió con un trío de guardias que se acercaban al reo, desatándolo de los grilletes de los pies y de las manos. Un par se puso a cada lado, tomándolo de los brazos para impedirle escape.

Loki no se resistió. Estaba tan débil y desganado que prefirió seguirles la corriente. El joven fue llevado casi a rastras por todo el lugar. Nuevamente vio los pasillos dorados, casi vacío de gente que huía o se escondía al verlo. Ya nadie debía mostrarle respeto, ya nadie debía devolverle el saludo por obligación. Ahora podían mostrarle todo el desprecio que le habían guardado, sin vacilar ni sentir miedo.

Loki bajó la mirada, caminando como mejor podía permitírselo, mezclado todo eso con las órdenes de los guardias para que apresurara el paso. Todos rehuían cuando Loki les dirigía las miradas, entristecido y asustado puesto que desconocía lo que el futuro le deparaba. Volvió a ver el balcón donde solía ubicarse durante las noches, el tiempo breve efímero, casi como un suspiro, de su mandato en Asgard. Si soñaba con traer justicia a los criminales que manchaban al reino, ahora sería _él _quien sería juzgado.

Finalmente, llegaron a las puertas del enorme salón del trono de Odín, el mismo donde él se había sentado, y el mismo desde donde recibiría el castigo. Loki tragó saliva, el sonido gutural suprimido por el bozal en su boca. Los guardias en el portón abrieron éste último para dar paso al prisionero, esposado y encadenado de manos. La corte entera lanzó una exclamación de asombro y de asco al ver al segundo e ilegítimo príncipe de Asgard amarrado y mantenido alejado como si se tratara de un animal que padecía rabia. Ahí estaban todos: Sif, los tres guerreros, Thor, Frigga y el mismo Odín, que efectuaría el juicio.

Un guardia dejó de ejercer presión en su brazo para asirlo del cuello y así obligarlo a arrodillarse ante su poderoso padre adoptivo. Loki dio un suave gruñido de dolor ante la apretura. El otro arrancó el bozal en su boca de un solo tirón, provocándole una minúscula rotura en su boca, echando un hilo sanguinolento por su labio inferior, manchando el piso al toser por la ingesta de saliva.

Los guardias se retiraron, dejando al reo a merced de Padre de Todo, el que se puso de pie para golpear el suelo con el _Gungnir_, igual que en la inconclusa coronación de Thor, para acallar los rumores de la muchedumbre correspondiente a la nobleza. Consiguió su objetivo de inmediato, e incluso ambos se aferraron al de al lado, cabizbajos. Como compartiendo en una milésima parte el temor que hormigueaba la sangre de Loki, helándola hasta la última gota.

Tras fijar su único ojo en su querido pero olvidado hijo menor, Odín pronunció el inicio del juicio sin expresar su temblor en la voz por la pena que le causaba ver a su hijo así, maniatado y demacrado. Diferente de Thor, quien no dudaba en poner en claro lo que sentía al estar en situaciones en que un ser amado estaba en aprietos o no se encontraba en los mejores ánimos, el anciano rey procuró no demostró sentimientos de tristeza hacia su otro hijo, que por ser olvidado había dejado en claro que no por ser el taciturno y culto de la familia significaba que no poseía envidia o guardaba planes siniestros para hacer de las suyas en la casa de Odín.

Tras mirarlo por largos minutos, el viejo inspiró hondo para pronunciar las primeras palabras para enjuiciar al timador.

- Loki… - dijo el Padre de Todos – hijo de Odín… segundo en la línea de sucesión al heredero del trono… el orgullo que creía haber hallado tras haber exiliado a mi primogénito a Midgard producto de sus acciones inmaduras, poniendo pese a todo los problemas existentes, el reino de Asgard en sus manos, consciente de que aún siendo menor que su hermano, podría ser más sabio de lo que Thor jamás sería, se presenta a mí como un prisionero de guerra… asesino y portador de sangre inocente, de gente más débil que nosotros… para responder por sus crímenes.

Thor bajó la mirada apesadumbrado ante la última frase dictada por su padre.

- Se te encomendó la sagrada tarea de cuidar a Asgard durante el exilio de tu hermano, te di la oportunidad de que me demostraras de que eras digno pese a confiársete deberes menores anteriormente. Pero… durante la masacre que perpetraste en Midgard, me enteré de que no sólo seguiste la línea de sucesión de forma incorrecta e indigna, sino que hiciste un trato con Laufey, para asesinarme mientras yo me hallaba inconsciente...

Loki levantó la vista hacia el viejo, para que éste se diese cuenta de su cansancio tanto en sus ojos como en su alma. Odín se quedó mirándolo en silencio por unos breves segundos.

- Eso… lo hice… para deshacerme de él… y para probarte que era un hijo valioso. ¿Acaso reprochaste a Thor… cuando desafió a mi verdadero progenitor en su propia cara?

El gentío arrojó una exclamación de horror ante el atrevimiento del enloquecido príncipe. Pero Odín suspiró, cerrando su ojo, quemando la cuerda de su paciencia a modo de no caer en la ira que podía ser terrible para el indefenso e insignificante príncipe traidor a su familia y a sí mismo.

- Lo viste, hijo mío – replicó el anciano, dulce y bondadosamente – viste lo severo que fui con él, y que había sido un tonto al pensar que estaba listo.

El prócer echó aire por la boca, exhausto por la carga en sus manos y en su espalda, bajando los ojos. Odín prosiguió con el recuento de los espantosos crímenes cometidos por Loki.

- Creías que… engañando a tu pueblo y a tu familia conseguirías el trono? El trono ya era tuyo, hijo… pero tras todo lo que has hecho, me doy cuenta de que no mereces uno, en lo absoluto.

- Se lo das a tu hijo verdadero para que haga con él lo que quiera después de que tú te vayas – dijo Loki, harto de la falsa misericordia y de las atentas miradas hacia él.

- Él ha cambiado.

- Es la misma tontería que me dijo cuando nos enfrentamos - dijo el timador.

Frigga se cubrió la boca, estremecida ante la hosca actitud de su hijo preferido.

- No sólo eso. Pregonas que tu hermano destruiría todo el reino que he construido durante largos años, pero qué harías **tú **con él?

- ¡Protegerlo del ridículo reinado de Thor! ¡Él hubiese iniciado una guerra con Jötunheim una vez con la corona puesta en su cabeza! ¡Yo hubiera sido mejor que él, padre!- aulló Loki, levantándose de su posición arrodillada, haciendo chirriar las cadenas que le impedían moverse con más rapidez - ¡Habría llevado a Asgard a buenos lazos con todos los demás reinos!

Pero un guardia le dio un solo golpe en la parte trasera de ambas piernas para regresarlo a la posición original. Loki dio un grito de dolor ante la arremetida. No obstante, Odín dio la orden de que se alejara de su hijo.

- ¿Es que acaso pensabas que arruinando la coronación de tu hermano dejando entrar en Asgard a los _jotuns_, ser el instigador de mi asesinato y manchándote la boca con mentiras conseguirías mi favor y el respeto de los asgardianos? Procuraste matar a mis más fieles guerreros usando indebidamente al Destructor, que también acabó con una parte de Midgard.

Loki escuchó en silencio. Mordiéndose los labios, desconociendo si de vergüenza o de rabia de no poseer la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos allí.

- Intentaste después usar el puente _Bifrost _para destruir a los _jotuns. _Casi matas a Heimdall con el poder del Cofre de los Inviernos ¡Destruiste el observatorio!- exclamó Odín, con decepción y pena a la vez en sus cuerdas vocales – y luego de caer a otra dimensión desde el abismo, hiciste un trato con los chitauri, criaturas nefastas, que no son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido para causar un desastre en la tierra, matando a gente inocente, atreviéndote a discutir acerca de la libertad. Eres un necio, hijo.

'_¿Hijo mío?' _se dijo Loki en mente, furioso _'¿Es que nunca te enteras de que __**no soy tu hijo**__?'_

- Thor – profirió ahora el anciano, a modo de llamada - ¿Es cierto que intentó matarte?

El aludido levantó los ojos, debatiéndose si contestar a esa respuesta con la verdad o con la mentira. Dirigió su observación hacia su hermano, el que lo miraba lleno de rencor. El dios del trueno suspiró y apesadumbrado contestó:

- Sí. Sí trató de matarme, arrojándome desde las alturas… de un ave de metal. También mató a uno de mis amigos que hizo intento de frenar su cometido, utilizando sus conocimientos de magia para engañarlo. Y luego, cuando le dije que podíamos detener al ejército causado por el poder del Tesseracto, me clavó una daga en el costado.

Odín se detuvo a contemplar a Loki sorprendido, el que fue víctima de los improperios en voz baja de la nobleza.

- ¡Silencio! – Rugió Odín, molesto.

- Pero padre, él no lo hizo por voluntad propia. Lo sé… porque… el color de sus ojos era distinto entonces… _había alguien más_…

- No hables ya más, hijo mío – lo cortó el anciano – es suficiente. Esta barbarie cometida por él no se justifica en lo absoluto. Su culpa es evidente – y nuevamente fijó su ojo en la debilitada figura de Loki el que osó formular una petición.

- ¿Por qué no me ejecutas de una vez, _padre_?

El longevo monarca no se inmutó ante aquella orgullosa súplica. Mas decidió optar por hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Thor aquel día de su coronación.

- ¿Admites haber mentido para truncar el día de la coronación de tu hermano?

- Lo admito- asintió el embaucador.

- ¿Admites haber llevado a cabo asesinatos contra gente inocente por servir a otros intereses de índole egoísta?

- Lo admito.

- ¿Admites haber hecho intento de matar a tu hermano en más de una ocasión?

- Lo admito.

Odín inspiró rauda y a la vez profundamente para hacer la última pregunta.

- ¿Admites… haber intentado conformado un complot con los _jotuns_ para matarme a fin de defender el trono y ganar así mi favor y el de tu familia una vez que te deshicieras de Laufey, rey de Jötunheim?

Loki respiró convulsivamente, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- ¡SÍ! ¡LO ADMITO! – aulló el dios del engaño, preso de la histeria y desesperación.

Toda la corte y el Consejo perpetraron al aire una expresión de asombro y horror. Loki se encogió de hombros, lleno de vergüenza y de rabia de estar maniatado e indefenso ante toda la chusma ataviada de elegantes ropajes.

- ¿Por qué pides que se te aplique la ejecución? – le preguntó Odín, severo.

El joven dios, temblando de temor.

- Así… evitarás la parafernalia… y yo pagaré por todo lo que he hecho. Aquí y en Midgard.

-¿No te sientes arrepentido?

Loki suspiró, entristecido.

- Estoy sabido de que lo que hice no está bien. No me enorgullece haber cruzado tratos con seres que nadie conoce, pero quiero que sepan todos aquí y en los Nueve Reinos… que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

Thor cubrió su cara con la palma de su mano. Fandral gesticuló, al igual que Hogun, una expresión de incomprensión ante la descabellada contestación del enajenado y olvidado príncipe. Volstagg estaba pálido y Sif negó la situación, al igual que Frigga, la que no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente apoyada del hombro de su hijo. ¡Había que estar loco para desafiar y contestarle así al Padre de Todos!

- ¿Cuál es el castigo para un príncipe traidor?- preguntó Odín al representante del Consejo.

El hombre, de edad, se puso de pie para desdoblar un pergamino enrollado en dos pliegues en forma de cilindros, que contenía los castigos correspondientes escritos en una delicada caligrafía nórdica.

- Por las acusaciones y pruebas de traición, hechicería y asesinato… puede ser decapitado…

El hijo preferido del Rey de Asgard palideció ante las sentencias.

- ¡No!- Exclamó Thor, interrumpiendo al funcionario real- ¡Padre, por favor no!

Odín le fulminó con la mirada, deteniendo a su unigénito con el brazo extendido, justo cuando hizo con Loki cuando este intentó intermediar a Thor por el embrollo que el dios del trueno había dejado al ir a Jötunheim sin el permiso de Padre de Todos.

- Como seguía diciendo, su Majestad – prosiguió el funcionario, el que lucía sumamente complacido por estar a punto de nombrar los espantosos castigos por aplicar al aborrecido demente – puede ser decapitación… lapidación hasta la muerte, mutilación, ser puesto de espaldas en una plancha caliente al rojo vivo… y ahorcamiento.

Loki tragó saliva, con una lágrima brotándole de un ojo. Tiritaba ante la pronunciación de los castigos posiblemente aplicables a él. Tras largos segundos de silencio, Odín dulcificó el tono de voz.

- Considerando que aún soy el Rey de Asgard, y puedo perdonarte la vida si así me nace…- dijo el monarca – quiero oír de tu propia boca que no eres un traidor.

El dios del engaño levantó la mirada, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Pese a que intentaba sonar severo, Odín pensó que sólo lo había hecho porque nunca puso sus sentimientos en miramiento. Sabía bien que él y Thor eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. Y sabía que porque no logró asesinarlo que aún guardaba sentimientos por él y por ende, por ellos aún. Creía también por una parte que era imposible que los odiara, era imposible que de un día para otro profesara odio cuando anteriormente habría dado la vida sin vacilar por ellos, así como ellos darían la vida por ellos. Pero esto que había hecho lo ponía seriamente en duda. ¿Cómo querer captar la atención de todos de esa forma? ¡Eso era lo peor que pudo haber hecho! Con el ropaje de rey pintado en sangre no se conseguiría respeto. En lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, Odín prosiguió con la petición efectuada hace un momento.

- ¿Lo eres?

-¿Acaso… mi respuesta determinará el castigo que vas a darme? - le preguntó Loki débil y tembloroso.

- Quiero saberlo. No quiero darte muerte, hijo mío – replicó Odín, entristecido.

La boca del timador esbozó una mueca, que con los segundos fue convirtiéndose en una expresión molesta que intentaba disimular y ocultar a la vista de toda la corte asgardiana.

- No… padre… - susurró Loki, con lágrimas en los ojos - no… no soy… un traidor. Nunca fue mi intención… hacer esto… aun si alguno de estos imbéciles jactanciosos que les complace en gran medida verme aquí, humillado en la corte da credibilidad a mis palabras… o no.

El rostro de Thor perdió el poco color que iba quedándole. Seguía con la idea de tratar a improperios a la corte asgardiana, como venganza por haber sido ignorado durante toda su existencia. Sólo esperaba a que reaccionara y pidiese perdón ¡Aunque fuera a última instancia!

- ¡Es un miserable mentiroso!- gritó una mujer, en el gentío, que comenzaba a crisparse inquieto.

- ¡Traidor, mátenlo! – gritó otro.

- ¡Merece la muerte! – gritó uno más, avivando el fuego.

El Padre de Todos se volvió a mirar a Frigga en medio de los fuertes gritos que exigían justicia, como si estuviese conversando con ella con la sola mirada. Ella negó, con la cara roja del llanto, tras un rato. Ahora se volvió al dios rubio, el que se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente. Loki observó la escena, incrédulo de los sentimentales ahí al lado de Odín, el que se mantuvo echando una mirada al suelo, como meditando lo que ahora enunciaría ante toda la corte. Izó su único ojo azul hacia el prisionero, el que esperaba la sentencia.

- Loki Odinson. Puesto que no puedo detener la vara contra tus acciones, te sentencio no a la muerte, sino…a que recibas cien azotes frente a toda la corte asgardiana – pronunció Odín sin temblor en la voz – y a partir del amanecer del día de mañana… seas ignorado por todos en Asgard. Nadie podrá acercársete, nadie podrá dirigirte la palabra, y no podrás hablar ni tratar con nadie, salvo para cuando necesites ser atendido. Estarás en confinamiento. No podrás contraer nupcias, no podrás salir de esta casa cuando se hallen personas rondando. Sólo podrás recrearte durante las noches, cuando nadie se encuentre en tu camino, sin salir de Asgard- y fijó su ojo contra los verdes de Loki – quedas aislado hasta que yo dictamine lo contrario… porque no eres digno de los seres amados a los que has abandonado.

Loki se quedó helado. ¿Azotado? _¿Aislado e ignorado? _¡Eso era peor que recibir la muerte! Viviría para sufrir esa humillante sentencia, en vez de estar muerto para no oír lo que los demás hablarían de él más que nunca - porque era inevitable antes de su brote de demencia ser el objeto de opiniones de la vulgaridad de la plebe y también de la nobleza – burlándose sin miedo, tratándolo como menos que el polvo.

_Como el gigante de hielo que era en realidad._

Thor ya no pudo más. Simplemente cerró los ojos y abrazó a su amiga, Sif, la que gustosa le recibió en sus brazos. Frigga suspiró, muda de tristeza y apartándose del lado de su esposo.

- Llévenselo – ordenó Odín, austero y dándole la espalda al prisionero.

El joven dios fue asido de ambos brazos nuevamente, haciendo tintinear las cadenas y caminando dificultosamente. Antes de salir por el portón, haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos de la corte, se volvió casi inapreciablemente hacia atrás, a mirar a su familia que se retiraba, desilusionada de la actitud de su hijo.

- _Perdónenme – _Loki susurró mentalmente.

Una vez fuera de la sala del trono, el timador fue llevado de vuelta a la prisión. De vuelta a la oscuridad de su soledad. Lo peor le esperaba después de ser castigado físicamente, el castigo de ser ignorado como si fuese un fantasma. Pese a que no era algo que a él le afectase porque siempre había sido dejado de lado… ser aislado, para alguien que fue respetado como un príncipe ahora ser un paria social. No había palabras que pudiesen definir lo denigrante que era esta situación.

Y de nuevo en la tenebrosa celda… era como si alguien le diera la bienvenida en aquel antro en que nadie se iba ni nadie lo haría. Parecía que nada iba a sufrir cambios. Quedar como un 'trastornado mental' frente a toda la corte asgardiana sería algo que quedaría para siempre en la mente de todos los presentes. Para algunos quizá sería motivo de risa, pero para otros, motivo de temor.

Maldita sea, se sentía una rata. Con su miedo e inquietud edificados a costa de lo que existía afuera, no podía respirar el aire externo. Las voces que susurraban en su cabeza asegurándole que estaba demente, creer que su salvación yacía en las manos de Odín… pero ya nada podía hacerse… le daba igual. Estaba perdido, caído en la oscuridad de su miseria y su rencor.

De pronto, Loki fue arrancado de su reflexión cuando el guardia lo tironeó del cuello. El joven se quejó de dolor, intentando liberarse del hercúleo apretón.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! - chilló el soldado furioso, ante la desoye de la orden.

Otro tomó una serie de grilletes acompañados de cadenas, para ponerlas en sus tobillos y muñecas. Loki resistía ferozmente la imposición de ataduras, quitándoselas de encima como mejor podía. Al ver la voraz resistencia del prisionero, un par de guardias se arremolinaron para arrimársele y así conseguir atarlo para evitar su escape.

- ¡Manténganlo atado! – Ordenó el jefe de los guardias con voz cavernosa- ¡Le hace bien! ¡Se está poniendo mejor! ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?! – dijo ahora, burlándose.

Se le acercó una vez que el prócer estuvo inmovilizado, tomándolo de la barbilla.

- Poco castigo te dio el Padre de Todos para todo lo que hiciste. ¡Poco! ¡Mereces ser asesinado como el animal que eres! Morirás como un perro ¡Y serás menos que un esclavo! ¡Más bajo que el polvo!- le gritó el guardia.

Uno de ellos palpó el hombro del primero para manifestar una respuesta.

- Podrían coserle la boca – añadió otro, con tono de proposición – así no volverá a engañar a nadie ni a molestar a nadie.

- ¡Ja!- rió el primero- ¡Le vendría bien! Después de todo, le gusta el silencio, ¿O no?- se dirigió a Loki, el que despedía una verdadera hoguera de fuego verde desde sus ojos.

- Como si con la mirada pudiera matar… también deberían sacarle los ojos. Parecen los de un insecto – añadió el otro, ufano ante la impotencia e inmovilidad del enardecido príncipe.

Los centinelas se quedaron mirando a Loki, el que los observaba repleto de odio. Aguardaría el momento perfecto para hacer de ellos una carnicería, aniquilarlos como animales. ¿Qué demonios se habían creído? Infelices, ya verían de lo que era capaz de hacer. Si trató de matar al rival que llamó hermano por tantos años sin vacilar, con más razón mataría a un puñado de imbéciles que no conocía.

- Mañana es tu gran día – dijo el centinela, sonriente – si fuera tú… estuviese preparándome.

El joven dios fue abandonado en la tétrica lobreguez de la prisión. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente e hizo lento afán de conciliar el sueño, pensando que quizá todo eso era una pesadilla.

Thor se encontraba en el cuarto de sanación, que tomaba un aire cálido y acogedor por la hoguera puesta en el centro de éste. La habitación poseía una tonalidad anaranjada oscura, que combinaba muy bien con el humor latente entre los presentes allí. Sif, la guerrera morena y mejor amiga de Thor suspiró molesta tras un rato de silencio.

- No puedo creer que no haya ordenado que se ejecutara a Loki – comentó la guerrera morena, llena de indignación e insatisfacción ante la decisión de Odín.

Thor, estando de brazos cruzados meditabundo, se volvió a su amiga, sorprendido de su comentario despectivo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que le dieron poco por lo que hizo – dijo Sif, sin la menor vergüenza.

- ¿Crees que sufrir una humillación de esa magnitud es poco? No solo la corte de Asgard lo verá, sino _toda _Asgard, incluyendo a plebeyos y sirvientes. Fue víctima de otro ser, no le resto culpa pero… cuando nos pusimos a luchar por última vez, lo creí lúcido… hablaba como si no fuera él. Quizá ustedes no le crean una palabra, pero si pudieran haber visto lo que yo vi… estaba angustiado, estaba confundido… yo sé que él es bueno, que extraña su hogar y que la soledad que ha sufrido ha sido sumamente nociva para él.

- ¡Maldición, Thor!- exclamó Fandral, levantándose de su asiento - ¡Loki es un traidor! ¡A la corona y a su pueblo! ¡En especial a ti! ¡No merece tu compasión! Ni yo ni nadie en la corte vio una pizca de arrepentimiento de su parte, ¡Incluso él mismo lo dijo!

- Yo sé que Loki es un mentiroso con talento, pero no creo que no se sienta arrepentido. Creo en su palabra, más que cualquiera. Me atrevo a decir más que a nuestro padre.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Volstagg – Ya viste que intentó matarnos con el Destructor y no le importó poner la vida de Odín y de los otros en peligro al dejar entrar a los gigantes de hielo.

- Tiene razón – añadió Hogun, asintiendo – Si hizo eso ¿Qué otra cosa podemos esperar de él? Loki merece su castigo. Lo tiene bien merecido. Temo decirte que estoy de acuerdo con Sif. Poco le dio Odín por todas las atrocidades que hizo en la tierra. No entiendo cómo sigues defendiéndolo después de todo lo que nos contaste y admitiste frente a todos. Deberías ser el primero en hablar en su contra.

Ahora sí que Thor dejó que parte de su ira se pusiera en manifiesto.

- ¡¿Qué quieren que haga?!- bramó él, con voz de trueno, tan propia de él durante su enojo - ¡¿Qué le desee la muerte, la tortura eterna?! ¡No! Con eso no se remedian las cosas, no… no quiero ver morir a mi hermano… pese a todo.

-¿Pese a que siempre estuvo envidioso de ti? ¿Que te apuñaló por la espalda cuando tuvo la chance de hacerlo? – le preguntó Sif, metiéndose en el debate.

El dios del trueno permaneció en silencio ante la última interpelación. De su boca se escapó un largo suspiro, lleno de desconsuelo.

- No puedo asistir mañana al castigo de Loki. No toleraré verlo humillado en frente de una corte que siempre lo odió por no ser… como yo.

- Loki jamás estará a tu altura- dijo Volstagg.

- Gente de su calaña nunca podrá igualarte – añadió Hogun.

- Si crees entonces, que dice la verdad… espero que con el escarmiento que mañana se le viene aprenda algo – comentó Sif – Si lo crees así, yo también lo creo.

Thor bajó la mirada, apenado.

- Todo es mi culpa… quizá Loki tiene razón después de todo. Fui un egoísta. Siempre tratándolo no como mi hermano, sino como un sirviente… eso no es justo, pero ardo en deseos de decirle a Padre que lo indulte y no le aplique ese castigo tan denigrante. Creo que humillándolo solo aumentará su deseo de venganza sobre mí y sobre todos.

- Recuerda lo que Odín dictó – dijo Hogun – que después del castigo, nadie podrá acercársele, también como él no podrá tratar con nadie.

- ¿Y acaso se atenderá él sólo?- le preguntó Thor – Quizá estará aislado, pero aún necesitará a un criado que lo atienda en su día a día.

- Ese no es nuestro problema – dijo Sif.

- Creí que había perdido sus privilegios como príncipe, pero ya veo que no – agregó Fandral, confuso.

El primer príncipe de Asgard dejó de lado a sus amigos y salió al balcón. El dios rubio contempló el cielo cuajado de estrellas, con auroras y galaxias que parecían estar al alcance de la mano… como el propio Loki. Sif le siguió el paso, posando una mano en su hombro en señal de aliento.

- Pensaba que podría estar arrepentido – se dijo Thor, triste y sin volverse a Sif – cuando nos marchamos de Midgard… tenía dibujado en sus ojos toda la tristeza del mundo.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Thor – replicó Sif, demostrando empatía con él – pero no puedes impedir que esto pase. Si lo consideras una lección, déjalo ser. Será duro, pero quizá él aprenda y te pida perdón, pero de verdad. No de la boca hacia fuera porque es lo que todos esperan, sino porque lo siente de veras.

Thor se volvió a su amiga.

- Gracias, Sif. Muchas gracias – dijo el guerrero rubio, con una sonrisa breve.

Los primeros y tenues rayos del amanecer iluminaron la mañana en el reino de Asgard. Todos esperaban el terrible evento del cual el Príncipe Loki era el desafortunado protagonista. Odín se había quedado despierto toda la noche, pensando – casi batallando consigo mismo – si realizar el castigo impuesto al prisionero de guerra o no. Miraba taciturno cual estatua de héroe el alba floreciente en su adorada Asgard. Sus paisajes, su magnificencia contrastaba completamente con el lúgubre acontecimiento que ocurriría en algunos instantes más adelante.

Pero las leyes dictaban que una vez que se efectuara un castigo como el que había sido puesto en marcha, toda la realeza debía estar ahí. El monarca se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la salida para hacer las acciones contundentes a ese día. Todo noble se dirigió hacia el campo de ejecuciones – similar a una arena de combate -, situándose en el sector superior que iba por todo el alrededor de la ubicación.

En la prisión, Loki fue despertado de una violenta bofetada. El soldado le agarró del brazo para sacarlo de la celda.

- No querrás llegar tarde - dijo el soldado, mientras era entregado a la custodia de los otros dos que lo esperaban fuera de la puerta de salida.

-¡Padre de Todos ha ordenado que traigan al prisionero! – aulló el jefe de los centinelas.

Al aludido lo asieron de los brazos para llevárselo al territorio punitivo. Un tercero tironeaba de la cadena que portaban esposadas sus manos. Otra vez recorrió los pasillos dorados, pero en esta ocasión, no había nadie que pudiera esconderse de él.

Por un corto segundo, Loki cesó de andar, lo que hizo al tercer escolta tironear más fuerte de la cadena. El dios cayó de rodillas, procurando recobrar el aire que se le estaba haciendo poco, mas el guardia continuó con la tensión. Los dos centinelas reforzaron el apretón que ejercían en los brazos del prisionero, forzándolo a ponerse de pie.

Una vez cuando llegó al gigantesco pasillo donde su escarmiento le esperaba, la horda de plebeyos y parte de la nobleza prorrumpieron en una marejada de insultos hacia Loki, el que recibió no solo eso: algunas pedradas y pedazos pequeños de frutos podridos comenzaron a lloverle. Algunos individuos reconocibles y otros que quizá el príncipe no reconocía, pero sabía muy bien el odio pintado en ellos. Cerró los ojos, manteniendo el paso.

Al fin, el embaucador se vio libre de la insolente caterva que lo había atacado. Ahí estaba el terreno en donde sería ajusticiado. Entró en éste, solo para ser el blanco de la atenta ojeada de la nobleza. El bozal, como en el día anterior, le fue arrancado violentamente y de un tirón le quitaron la parte superior de su tenida de cuero negro, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, exponiéndole a todo Asgard su nívea piel de porcelana.

Loki tembló al izar la mirada hacia Odín, el que estaba precedido por sus más cercanos. El anciano padre miró al descarriado. Respiró hondo y exclamó:

- Loki Odinson… en este día… recibirá cien azotes como castigo por sus crímenes perpetrados en Midgard y en Asgard – dijo el Rey – y después de dar el último latigazo, procederán a darle la espalda, a no dirigirle palabra… ni a hablar de él. ¡Yo, Odín Padre de Todos, ordeno a que se prosiga con el castigo!

Thor se arrimó al lado de su madre, la que se cubría los ojos para no ver el macabro espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar. Le faltaban fuerzas para atreverse a saltar sobre su hermano y protegerlo de la futura flagelación que estaba a punto de lloverle.

Loki fue agarrado del cuello para llevarlo hasta el punto en donde se encontraba un enorme pilar de estructura pedregosa, que ganaba en unos centímetros en su altura. En la parte paralela a ésta, había dos cadenas que terminaban en grilletes diseñados para las muñecas. Obligaron al príncipe a abrazar el pilar, para atar sus manos a las duras aleaciones de hierro. La áspera textura le lastimaba la cara, puesto que al estar ceñido contra la columna también se apoyaba lateralmente en su mejilla, ya que ésa era la pose en la que menos le dolía el rostro. La arena entera yacía sepultada en el silencio ante lo que se venía.

Tras tensar los brazos del príncipe, cuya tracción a su vez misma permitía obtener un buen estiramiento de la firme espalda de Loki, que estaba a punto de perder la perfecta blancura que la caracterizaba, el verdugo procedió a tomar de una pequeña mesa un largo látigo, con diminutas terminaciones ramificadas, con aspecto rígido y filoso, puesto que no se movían cuando el guardia la ondeó al sacudirla. Otro guardia se le acercó y le ofreció un extraño artefacto hecho de madera, delgado, largo y ajustado a la boca…

Loki comprendió. Y cuando el hombre le pidió que lo aceptara, Loki disparó un solo escupitajo en su cara, mezcla de sangre y de saliva. El primero más que el último. El guardia se quedó impresionado y asustado a la vez por la diabólica mirada que Loki le obsequió.

El hombre se alejó a rauda carrera dejando a Loki y al verdugo, solos. El joven dios apretó los párpados y los dientes. El ejecutante, después de sacudir el instrumento de castigo, inició lo esperado.

Los ruidos causados por los latigazos comenzaron a escucharse. El verdugo no vaciló ni por un segundo en azotar el látigo contra la espalda del príncipe, el que se luchaba por no manifestar su terrible dolor al silenciosamente complacido pueblo. Los segundos iban volando y los azotes ya no solo dejaron rastros enrojecidos en su lomo, sino que ahora comenzaba a surgir la sangre, que caía por su piel dejando riachuelos carmesí.

El dios del trueno tomó el brazo del Padre de Todos.

- Padre… ¿No puedes detener esto?- susurró el guerrero, con la voz quebrada.

- No, hijo. No puedo – contestó Odín, en un murmullo - Loki… tiene que aprender.

- ¡Ya basta!- aulló Frigga, hecha pedazos, dispuesta a correr para proteger a su hijo.

Pero Sif la detuvo con la ayuda de Fandral, asiéndola suavemente de los brazos mientras la entristecida reina se mantenía agachada e inundando el suelo con sus lágrimas, rogando que se detuviera. Algunos se voltearon a mirarla pero volvieron la atención al ejecutado, que continuaba recibiendo el doloroso y agudo escarmiento.

Loki echó un sollozo, y un suspiro acompañado de una lágrima resbalándosele por la mejilla lastimada, acallados por el inclemente ruido de los azotes arrancándole la piel de la espalda. El salobre sabor de sus lágrimas le escocía las heridas hechas por la estructura pétrea del pilar. La respiración se le acortó, como si aquello pudiese calmarlo. Intentó encogerse de hombros pero empeoró la situación: ahora los latigazos comenzaron a arrancarle la piel, arrojando los jirones ensangrentados al suelo. Ya no iba ni en la mitad de lo que debía recibir cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar su peso, raspándose la cara contra la columna.

El verdugo intensificó los embistes entonces, cuando Loki creyó que los latigazos habían alcanzado los nervios, dejándolo a merced de un agudo y punzante dolor. Su cuerpo entero se perló de sudor. La sangre y trozos de piel saltaron más que antes, y esta vez Loki no pudo reprimir los gritos causados por los daños, jadeante y con los músculos entumecidos por la dura inmovilidad. Se creía que eso era una nueva diversión para el populacho, tanto noble como plebeyo.

Crispó los puños, apretando los dientes pero incapaz de contener el caudal líquido y salino proveniente de sus ojos, lacerándose los brazos también por la columna con piedras sobresalientes. Lo nevado de su piel se vio horrendamente reemplazado por el brillante rastro de sangre y traza de la musculatura dorsal, que yacía como un pedazo de carne sanguinolenta recién arrancada de un animal muerto. Los segundos se transformaron en tortuosos siglos… milenios, incluso. Sentía que iba a durar para toda la eternidad, hasta que los azotes llegasen al hueso. ¿Por qué Odín decidió darle ese castigo tan humillante? ¿Si de veras era magnánimo, por qué lo había puesto como un bufón frente a todos? Habría salido mejor que lo asesinara… que le diera una muerte rápida, indolora. Así hubiera sido mejor. Libre de la vergüenza. Y de la carga de todas sus transgresiones.

El ejecutor dio el último azote, terminando de rasgarle la espalda al timador, trazando una línea escarlata en el suelo. Durante eternos segundos el deshonrado príncipe se quedó ahí, estático. Tiritando de vergüenza. De miedo. De asco por sí mismo, por lo que era y en el fondo, bien escondido allá en su corazón, por lo que había hecho.

Dos guardias soltaron al prisionero, el que cayó - para variar – de espaldas como un muñeco de trapo, con la nariz sangrando debido a la presión sufrida y aguantada. La contextura del suelo en el que yacía le cocía a puñaladas la espalda y para agravar la situación no podía moverse, ni reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Le latían las sienes y el dorso, que bien tatuado le había quedado. Luego de soltar varios jadeos, Loki pudo recomponerse para incorporarse, evitando a toda costa el contacto con los guardias que, por orden del jefe de éstos, hicieron intento de ayudarlo. Pero de un solo codazo y manotazos con fuerzas que no tenía, los apartó de su camino una vez que hallóse en pie.

El anciano rey golpeó el suelo con el _Gungnir, _erigiendo el temor acostumbrado ante esa acción para anunciar un último mandato.

- A partir de hoy – sentenció Odín, sin vacilación en la voz – Loki queda sepultado en el destierro. Quien rompa u ose hablar de él será castigado también. Hasta que yo lo determine. En el entretiempo… todo volverá a la normalidad.

Tambaleó y bufó aire como si estuviese poseído por el demonio. Se dispuso a caminar para salir de ahí, de ese infierno… lleno de dolor. Se arrastró hacia su habitación prácticamente, abriendo la puerta y desplomándose con el corazón destrozado sobre su cama. Se aseguró de que la puerta quedase cerrada para que nadie pudiese escuchar el llanto desgarrador que se apoderó su alma. No sentía pena, no sentía rencor, ni deseos de asesino. Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era encontrar una vía de escape a su terrible y tormentosa congoja, angustiado porque ahora se encontraría más solo de lo que nunca había estado.

Sus manos arañaron la fina tela de la almohada, buscando consuelo… algo a qué aferrarse tras la humillación, anhelando un par de brazos que lo recibieran con cariño, con comprensión.

_Con amor._

Lloró hasta que la consunción logró vencer al sufrimiento. Poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño tan malamente concebido durante la prisión. Su respiración fue acompasándose con la paz interna que iba incubándose en sus pulmones hasta permanecer tranquilo.

Igual que un mar luego de una tormenta.

La multitud de criados y sirvientas se arrimaba unos contra otros para comentar el espectáculo de aquel día.

-¡Fue increíble!- exclamó una de ellas.

- Ya se esperaban algo como eso, o no?- preguntó otro.

- Por Odín y el Valhalla – dijo otra, de menos edad – seguro que nadie recibirá un castigo así en mucho tiempo más. Espero que ese desgraciado haya aprendido su lección.

- Si no lo hiciera, sería un verdadero imbécil – comentó la primera.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que aprenderá? ¡Lo monstruos no aprenden nada! Imagínate lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si hubiese seguido en el trono. Como dijo Padre de Todos, no merece nada. Nada a excepción de desprecio.

En ese momento, otra criada se apresuró al lugar. Uno de los hombres que se encontraba ahí se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- le preguntó él, extrañado.

Los expresivos ojos de la muchacha miraron el suelo pensativos para luego de un rato responder:

- Hablaba con la Reina. Me topé con el jefe de la Guardia Real de la Casa de Odín. Cuando estaba sirviendo vino a los miembros de la nobleza... discutían algo sobre el Príncipe Loki. No era Odín, claro. Era la reina, y en cuanto me vio… me llamó pidiéndome si le podía servir algo de hidromiel.

- ¿Y? - inquirió la ola de sirvientes, ansiosos de saber lo que había pasado.

- Me dijo después… que necesitaba que alguien se encargara del cuidado personal de Loki – respondió la joven con algo de timidez – es obvio que no puede hacer cosas por sí sólo…y… - levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, los que ya adivinaban lo que había pasado.

- …Y yo me ofrecí como voluntaria – terminó ella.

Ahora la muchedumbre popular echó una exclamación de terror.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! – Le dijo una, horrorizada - ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! ¿Sabes lo que ese miserable podría ser capaz de hacerte?

- El problema es que si nadie lo hace, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hallar la solución a ese inconveniente?- les preguntó la criada – Es preferible ser parte de la solución que del problema, o no?

- ¡Pero te has metido en tremendo problema, amiga! – dijo una.

- En todo caso… La Reina Frigga me indicó estrictamente que si intenta hacerme algo, ella lo sabrá, y que no dude en decírselo y de nuevo pueden sancionarlo- contestó ella.

Uno de ellos se marchó hacia su dormitorio correspondiente. Varios dejaron la conversación para postergarlo al día siguiente. La criada que había aceptado la suicida tarea de cuidar de Loki se había quedado allí, acompañada de una chica para darse los últimos arreglos antes de irse a dormir tras el ajetreado día. Ésta seguía mirando a la valiente joven que peinaba sus cabellos con serenidad de diosa.

- Espero que ese energúmeno no te haga nada, Sigyn…

* * *

**Hola a todas! :D Bueno poder actualizar tan luego ! Es que tantos días festivos por las fiestas patrias han sido ventajosos... jeje :D **

**Primero que todo: SIENTO DEMASIADO la brutalidad de este capítulo. Es que no esperarían otra cosa de los castigos Vikingos... y eso que opté por el más suavecito porque los otros uff... se los encargo D: Por cierto, la escena en la prisión será la última que veamos de ese tipo... así que alégrense :) Confieso que algunas líneas las basé en una canción de mi grupo favorito de Thrash Metal (Los que me conocen más, sabrán que AMO y venero enormemente el Metal en general). En mi opinión la escena de la prisión se asimila bastante al escenario de un manicomio... y Loki siendo tratado como tal por el personal del sitio se me hace bastante apropiado con el tema.**

**Les dejo la canción que me inspiró: **

www . youtube watch?v=XjaqnhaTiMM

**Lo otro; espero les haya gustado la decisión de Sigyn de ser la criada personal de Loki, el que va a estar aisladito con ella y eso le traerá a él y a su objeto de obsesión bastantes sorpresas, siento si su aparición fue breve pero con su declaración será clave... ella aparecerá y de paso va a interactuar con nuestro Príncipe demente en el próximo capítulo... se los dejo adelantado :)**

**Con eso me despido, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejarme un review diciéndome lo que les pareció.**

**Bye :3**


	9. Hostilidad

Soltando un jadeo, Loki despertó de su bien conciliado sueño. Aún estaba adolorido… la espalda le ardía a montones y sintió un minúsculo y extraño desastre pegajoso en su cara. Se levantó y comprobó que la sangre nasal se había secado y de paso, adherido a la tela de la almohada. El timador se salió de la cama cuidándose de no causarse más daño. Loki se refregó los párpados para contemplar su aposento. La sequedad de la sangre en su espalda le provocaba una inmensa molestia y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Miró por la ventana: era el atardecer. Desvió la mirada confundido, meditando lo que había pasado en el entretiempo que había permanecido dormido. No lo pensó más y se dirigió con cierta lentitud y dificultad hacia el espejo, para ver cómo había quedado. Al verse a sí mismo, retrocedió asqueado. Se veía horrible. Su cara con pequeños rasguños y la parte superior de su cuerpo se veían espantosas. Completamente distante de la perfección que la definía.

Era como si… esablancura nunca hubiese existido. Se veían las desgarraduras enrojecidas, igual de rojo que los ojos de un gigante de hielo.

Se sentó en la silla que poseía frente al mueble con su espejo, buscando arreglarse el cabello y limpiarse las heridas de la cara. Una vez terminado, dio una mirada a la panorámica de su habitación. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, como si alguien hubiese estado allí. Seguro que había estado tan profundamente dormido que ni cuenta se había dado si alguien había entrado allí. Quizá había pasado un par de días. Ahora destinó los ojos hacia la silla que se encontraba al extremo opuesto del aposento y notó que sobre ésta yacía puesta la parte superior de su indumentaria. Estaba limpia y bien pulida. Un delicado trabajo aplicado en éste. Loki no le dio más importancia y se acercó para recogerlo y usarlo encima.

Con la sequedad en su espalda resultando una ventaja, se puso su vestidura encima, protegiéndose del frío que se estaba avecinando producto de la noche que se iba imponiendo. Se tendió de bruces sobre la cama, harto de lo que había pasado y de su actual situación, dormitando.

Luego de arreglar las cuerditas que mantenían abrochado su corsé celeste pálido – que era el mismo color de su vestido- y peinar su cabello, Sigyn salió de su alcoba para proceder con la tarea voluntariamente aceptada. Cargó consigo una serie de diminutos recipientes que contenían diferentes substancias curativas en una pequeña bolsita de cuero oculta en pecho. Ajustó la banda marrón oscuro que iba de forma un tanto desviada en relación a sus caderas, dándole a su aspecto de criada un toque distinto al de las demás sirvientas.

A raudo paso, casi valsó por los dorados y pulcros pasillos de la Casa de Odín, dispuesta a ver qué había sucedido tras su osada acción de haber visitado al Príncipe Loki para poner orden en su habitación, cuidándose de no molestarlo ni mucho menos interrumpir su anhelado descanso.

Algunos guardias la quedaban mirando al verla pasar con la gracia de una ninfa pero ella, esquiva, no prestaba atención a las vistas de los morosos. Había mucho que hacer… un deber bastante arriesgado, debía reconocerlo. No sabía cómo estaría ahora y tampoco como había quedado tras ser azotado tan despiadadamente. No estaría de buen humor, claramente.

A medida que iba llegando a la habitación, Sigyn se percató de que ya no había guardias en el alejado pasillo que llevaba al sitio en donde Loki estaba asentado. El calor que caracterizaba al Palacio Real comenzó a desvanecerse a medida que se distanciaba, para verse reemplazado por un pabellón frío y oscurecido a causa de la escabrosa e indeseada presencia del enloquecido príncipe, que atraía con su sola apariencia la algidez que hacía recordar a cualquiera una mímesis de lo que era el común panorama en Jötunheim. Aquello cavó un pequeño escalofrío en Sigyn, tras echar un suspiro y que de éste saliese seguido de aire blanco y caliente. Incluso dudó de realizar el riesgoso deber cuando se encontró frente al portón.

Lo meditó dos veces cuando posó las manos en las grandes manillas que permitían la abertura de la puerta. Y más cuando escuchó ruidos muy raros desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Apretó los dientes y esperó.

El dios del engaño se tendía aún de bruces para imposibilitar que le siguiera doliendo la espalda. Las heridas volvieron a escocerle y a sangrarle debido a que no había cuidado de ellas, puesto que no tenía ninguna pócima curativa que disminuyera la quemante sensación de toda la cubierta epidérmica de la espalda se le iba a desprender. Estaba a punto de sacarse la indumentaria para secar la sangre de los latigazos cuando sintió que la puerta era golpeada. Lo dejó pasar, ignorándolo, convencido de que había sido imaginación suya. Y volvió a ser golpeada dada la ausencia de una respuesta.

De pésima gana y con un gruñido de enojo se disponía a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió tímida, casi con ternura. Loki detuvo el paso y alzó un poco la mirada para comprobar la identidad de aquel individuo.

En ese instante, creyó que las entrañas se le enfriaban; porque era la misma joven que le había dado alimento y agua tan dulce y compasivamente durante su encierro en el calabozo a la espera de su juicio. Sintió cómo la aguja de la mudez y de la impresión se clavaba en la lengua.

Tragó saliva, intentando mantener la compostura. Ahora que las luces del ocaso en Asgard iluminaban el aislado aposento en que Loki sufría su ostracismo, podía apreciar esos magníficos atributos que la oscuridad de su celda le impidió admirar. Precioso cabello rubio, largo hasta sus caderas y brevemente ondulado, inigualables ojos azul verdoso, curvas rodeando y marcando perfectamente su hermosa figura, cubierta de un vestido de color celeste, con un corsé acompañado de cuerdas blancas que ataban el atuendo...

Ostentando una sonrisa juguetona, entrecerró los ojos, caminando a su alrededor sin tocarla ni romper distancia con ella, quien mantenía la mirada baja.

- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó Loki, maravillado - ¿Quién eres?

Izando los ojos hacia él, la joven contestó:

- Mi nombre es Sigyn, mi señor. Y he venido a atenderle.

Loki levantó una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿A… atenderme?

- Sí, señor.

El joven dios se acercó estudiándola, devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Quién te ha enviado?

- Nadie, señor. Yo... he venido voluntariamente, puesto que Padre de Todo no ha dicho nada sobre su actual situación últimamente.

El príncipe la observó detenidamente. Ciertamente la hermosura de la criada lo embargaba. Era más de lo que esperaba ver con claridad durante su reclusión, al igual que su respeto inmerecido hacia él. Sigyn intentaba no devolverle la mirada. Acercó la mano hacia su rostro, haciéndola regresar su ojeada tomándola muy suavemente de la barbilla, sonriente.

- Después del humillante castigo que Odín se le ocurrió darme, los insultos, las miradas hirientes y las torturas... ¿Vienes a mí como un alivio? ¿Un bálsamo?

Sigyn ahora no dejaba de insertar su mirada en la del desequilibrado príncipe, el que contemplaba hechizado a la joven, cuyos ojos ofrecían un exquisito banquete de promesas tan increíble como inalcanzable.

- Odín no puede ser tan cruel, poniendo a una doncella tan hermosa tan cerca... y fuera de mi alcance a la vez, que mostró tanta bondad con monstruo como yo antes de ser azotado - dijo Loki irónica y a la vez poéticamente, jugueteando con su cabello con sutileza.

Sigyn cayó presa de una placentera parálisis.

- ¿Por qué tan muda? - Le preguntó él - ¿Acaso no puedes decirme algo?

Sigyn seguía con la mirada en el suelo, como meditando la respuesta que daría a su señor. Loki se puso a pensar: quizá no lo demostraba, pero sentía miedo de que él pudiera lastimarla, sabiendo de lo aislada que estaba nadie le podría prestar auxilio.

Estaba cercada por el lobo demente que Loki dejó en evidencia ser.

- Ah, ya sé- dijo él, separándose de ella, distanciándose - Al igual que todos, te repugna servirme... cierto? Entonces vete, no necesito que nadie me atienda - dijo ahora secamente.

La joven se le acercó, sin embargo.

- Si me permite que se lo diga, señor...

- No te he dado permiso para que hables. Si no quieres estar aquí prefiero que te marches - insistió Loki, interrumpiéndola - no quiero a nadie obligado.

- Señor, con todo respeto, he venido por voluntad propia... - dijo ella, intentando no levantarle la voz a su amo- al igual que hice durante su estadía... en la prisión.

Loki volvió a acercarse a Sigyn.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿A qué vino ese gesto tan generoso para alguien que no merece compasión en lo absoluto?

- Porque... nadie merece que lo traten así...- balbuceó Sigyn, cabizbaja- independiente de sus actos... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

-_'Debe ser otro truco para desquiciarme. No puede ser que alguien piense así de mí, no es cierto!'_- exclamó Loki internamente.

- Pues... - dijo él, procurando sonar hosco - qué vienes a hacer aquí específicamente?

- Aplicar algunas sustancias curativas que yo misma he hecho - respondió Sigyn - no es sano que esas heridas sigan así – añadió con la mano apuntando su torso, sabiendo que no habían cerrado.

Loki cabizbajo también, miró la parte comprometida con la frase recién dicha.

- Pues no te quedes ahí. Ayúdame- dijo Loki, con intención de que sonara como una orden.

Cuando aquello en verdad era una desgarradora súplica para que no lo abandonara. Claro que no quería ponerlo en manifiesto, el orgullo y su propio y erróneo concepto de dignidad le impidieron exponer la curiosa pero creciente pasión que ella le manifestaba en lo profundo de su ser.

La bella Sigyn sacó de la pequeña bolsita de cuero los frascos de igual dimensión que contenían las sustancias curativas, pidiendo a Loki amablemente que se quitara la prenda correspondiente para proceder con la curación. Sin que ella lo notase, el príncipe esbozó una sonrisa retozona ante la situación, torciendo maliciosamente la verdadera intención de la petición. Luego, le pidió que se tendiera boca abajo sobre la cama, puesto que resultaba más cómodo.

El dios del engaño sonrió para sí mismo. No la conocía del todo y ya sentía deseos germinando en su interior. ¡Qué hermosa era! Respetuosa, dulce a la vista… qué raro se sentía. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su interior: no lo iba a exteriorizar. Quizá esto era una trampa. Quizá Odín tenía planeado torturarlo con la presencia de esta preciosidad inigualable y Sigyn no quería decirle la verdad para no disgustarle.

¿De qué iba a quejarse? Era el maestro del engaño; no podía exigir sinceridad y verdad cuando él mismo cosechaba falsedad.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando se percató de que no pasaba nada. Se levantó, apoyándose de los codos para mirar al otro lado y ver qué se traía la criada. La sonrisa de Loki se borró cuando vio que vertía agua vaporosa sobre un cuenco negro. Se sentó y acribilló a la joven mucama con un grito:

- ¡No vas a echarme el agua hirviendo en las heridas! - y Sigyn se encogió de hombros abruptamente, casi derramando el contenido sólo para aclarar lo contrario.

- ¡No, no! - exclamó ella, como si estuviera a punto de perder la vida – Sólo la iba a mezclar con agua fría para que quedase tibia.

Loki dejó de crisparse como un gato al borde del ataque para mostrarse más calmado, comprendiendo la situación.

- Ah, ya veo – comentó el dios, arisco – no te tardes.

- Sí, señor – asintió Sigyn, obediente.

Unos segundos más y la sirvienta se acercó, llevando el cuenco cuidadosamente para no volcar una gota del cálido líquido. Sigyn puso el tazón sobre la mesita para traer otro. Loki la seguía con los ojos, grabando en su retina cada movimiento… para quizá reproducirlos mentalmente cuando volviese a dormirse.

Su silencio y la gracia de sus movimientos evocaban la belleza de un habitante del mar para el deleite del príncipe demente. Al fin Sigyn tomó un paño para continuar su deber, igual que en la prisión, sumergiéndolo en el cuenco con agua tibia y estrujándolo después para no mojar el piso o la cama. Loki apoyó la mejilla derecha para seguir acechando secretamente a Sigyn. Hizo del harapo una pelota en su mano y pasó con total y completa precaución por la espalda de Loki, el que echó un jadeo, estremecido ante la sensación tibia escurriéndose por sus heridas. La criada prosiguió con más lentitud, como explorando cada herida y limpiando la sangre con dedicación. Loki decidió romper el silencio, preguntando con voz pastosa:

- ¿Por qué esparces agua tibia sobre mis heridas?

Sigyn sin mirarlo contestó:

- Lo peor hubiera sido disipar la cura con la superficie sucia. Eso lo habría agravado, señor. Además, las sustancias de curación no tendrían el mismo efecto.

- Ya veo…- añadió Loki, abrazándose a la almohada para quedar más cómodamente.

Tras hacer que un poco de su blancura viérase recuperada, Sigyn vació uno de los pequeños frascos y esparció el extracto natural por las heridas aún abiertas con la yema de los dedos. Miraba la carne y piel desgarrada, una sobresalía sangrante por encima de la otra. La joven hizo un signo de desaprobación moviendo la cabeza.

Loki se percató del sobresalto de Sigyn, la que casi ponía sus manos por encima de su espalda, con expresión analítica. Se movió un poco más hacia el lado sin abandonar la posición de bruces.

- ¿Se ve muy mal?- le preguntó él.

- _Muy _mal.

- Hmmm…- ronroneó él - ¿Y crees que vaya a dejar cicatrices?

- Eso es seguro – contestó Sigyn, sin apartar la mirada de su lomo – pero con la constancia suficiente desaparecerán. Lo malo es que como hay algunas que están abiertas, no se cerrarán si siguen así.

Loki se levantó para mirarla.

- ¿Qué estás sugiriéndome?

- Que… tendré que coser algunas – respondió Sigyn, temerosa e intentando no hacer enojar a su señor.

De un solo respingo, el dios del engaño se incorporó del lecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no hay otra forma?

- No habrá otra forma. Si siguen así, se infectarán y perderá esos trozos de piel y no sé si ha pasado buen sueño con el dolor en su lomo, mi señor – añadió la rubia, con dulzura.

Pero Loki se encogió, monótono. Se hundió en su silencio, meditando si aceptar

- _Maldición, ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo una simple aguja? _– Se preguntó el dios, de mal humor – _No temí ante un látigo y me da miedo que ella me cosa parte de la espalda… ah, probablemente pueda contenerme. Ella no tiene por qué quejarse si después de todo nadie la obligó a venir aquí _– y ceñudo, asintió.

- Está bien…– ordenó Loki – pero como te equivoques o me provoques una herida más, te haré castigar - esa dura advertencia salió casi involuntariamente de su boca, olvidándose de que estaba despojado de sus privilegios y facultades de príncipe, además de su ostracismo. El miedo no tardó en hacerse ver en el rostro de Sigyn, la que pareció perder el color ante aquella severidad.

Nerviosa, la criada salió de la habitación a paso raudo. Esta vez Loki no dudó en alzarle la voz a medida que se marchaba.

-¡¿Adónde te crees que vas?!- vociferó el príncipe.

Pálida de terror, Sigyn se apiñó contra la gran puerta.

- A buscar algo de vino… o hidromiel.

El timador levantó una ceja, confundido.

- ¿Vino…? ¿Para qué?- inquirió Loki, aún ceñudo.

- Desconozco si deseará beber algo para relajarse del dolor luego de coser su espalda, señor. El vino disminuirá el malestar y le ayudará a dormir – le respondió ella, temblorosa pero sin dejar el respeto de lado.

- Preferiría que suavizara el dolor mientras haces lo que tienes que hacer – le contestó él, de pésimo humor.

La joven se volteó hacia él.

- Pues bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?- le preguntó ella.

- Que hagas lo que tengas que hacer.

- Entonces iré a buscar el vino – contestó Sigyn, humildemente- si no es mucha la molestia, haré lo mejor para no disgustarle - y se marchó finalmente.

Loki se quedó solo otra vez. Miró fijamente la puerta que había sido dejada entreabierta por Sigyn. Seguro se había ido, engañándole con ese pretexto para dejarlo solo y en ridículo. Suspiró harto de la situación y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Estuvo preguntándose por qué era tan severo con Sigyn. No quería descargar su desquite de amargura en ella, porque ella no tenía por qué pagar su inseguridad ni tampoco tenía nada que ver con todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Pero el joven dios, tras meditarlo, no recurriría a sentimentalismos patéticos. Si bien ella podría sanarle las heridas, no creía que una chica compadeciéndose de un monstruo tan miserable como él cambiaría algo. Jamás.

¿Qué esperaba? O mejor, ¿_qué esperaban ellos? _A los que había llamado su familia. Insistía en que esto era un plan para quizá sacarle la disculpa a la fuerza y fingir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Quizá consideraban que Sigyn podría ser un elemento expiatorio. Pero no. Habían sentimientos luchando por dentro, como dos fuerzas opuestas. Una parte quería irse de ese lugar para nunca volver y otra continuaba con la idea de pedir perdón sinceramente.

Se encogió de hombros y se disponía a levantarse de su asiento cuando Sigyn volvía con una bandeja que contenía una botella – presumiblemente vino - y una copa. Loki se quedó atisbándola por un momento, mientras ella sacaba el corcho para servir la bebida alcohólica.

Ella se le acercó y le ofreció la copa, el cual él tomó y bebió con desesperación. Efectivamente era vino y del bueno. Loki tomó en esta oportunidad se sentó en la cama para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a Sigyn, la que se situó tras él. Pero antes que ella pudiese hacer su trabajo, el dios le exigió que le trajera más vino. La joven dejó la aguja e hilo un tanto grueso para acatar a la orden. Tomó la copa para verter más vino mas cuando la ofreció a Loki un tanto temerosa éste pareció no estar conformado y de una brusca maniobra hizo a Sigyn a un lado para agarrar la botella completa de alcohol, agarrándola de la parte delgada y bebiéndose el líquido raudamente, sin medir que por la vertiginosa ingesta el líquido se derramó por su mentón para bajar por su cuello y manchar parte de su pecho, dejando un riachuelo de un color rojizo y violáceo.

- ¡Mi señor! - exclamó Sigyn sorprendida de lo abrupto que resultó ser su amo.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo él tajantemente, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Sin otra opción, Sigyn procedió a perforar los trozos sobresalidos de piel con la aguja lo más suave posible para coser las heridas y terminar con su doloroso calvario. Sintió cómo los músculos de los brazos y los puños de Loki se contraían ante la punzante sensación de la aguja clavándosele en la carne. Para olvidarse de eso, el dios timador comenzó a beber el vino de a sorbos cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Sigyn reparó con cuidado la piel, tomando la precaución de cortar el hilo a un largo razonable, tras tironearlo para comprobar que quedase firme y adherido, con un pequeño cuchillo. Sopló la herida para aliviar la irritación durante largo rato. Por eternos minutos, no hubo nada y el príncipe se volvió a ella. Sigyn bajó la mirada, poniendo en el ojo de la aguja otra hebra del grueso hilo para reanudar su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a mirarme?- le preguntó Loki, como para ahuyentar el hielo del silencio entre ambos.

- No puedo mirarle a los ojos, mi señor – respondió Sigyn, anudando la hebra del filamento - soy una sirvienta, y por orden real no se nos permite…

- Y por mandato mío quiero que me mires a los ojos – le interrumpió el prócer, tajante- harás lo que yo te diga, sí? Al menos cuando estés aquí, _te ordeno_ que me mires a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿por qué? No soy digna de eso, mi señor- contestó la criada, humilde y un tanto asustada.

Loki suspiró con la misma molestia de un adulto que intenta hacer entender a una niña pequeña el por qué de las cosas. Sigyn tragó saliva disimuladamente.

- Sí, señor – asintió ella, sumisa sin más - si así usted me lo pide, así lo haré.

- Bien – susurró Loki, tomando la botella y volteándose para que ella reanudara el deber.

- Quédese quieto – advirtió ella – esta está peor que la otra – y nuevamente hundió la aguja para soldar la piel salida. El joven dios tosió el vino que aún no digería para gritar de dolor.

- ¡Maldición! - aulló Loki, soltando la botella.

- ¡Suplico su perdón, mi señor!- exclamó Sigyn horrorizada, sacando el minúsculo pero tortuoso instrumento del sector adolorido – Qué torpe fui… - y limpió la sangre.

Temblando de aquella punzante sensación que acababa de destrozarle los nervios, Loki apretó el cuello de la botella que recogió luego de unos segundos a modo de descarga de dolor para posar la otra mano contra su frente, inclinándose.

- Por lo que más quieras, date prisa – gruñó el príncipe, hastiado.

- Sí, señor – obedeció Sigyn, atemorizada ante lo que Loki podría hacerle si volvía a equivocarse – pero le ruego que no se incline, me hará el trabajo más difícil.

Loki dejó la botella en el piso para ocultar la cara entre las manos. Apretó los puños, pidiéndole que siguiera. Trató de no soltar un inevitable jadeo, sofocándolo con las manos al morderse los nudillos. Sigyn, con toda la maestría de una sanadora, hizo un verdadero milagro para hacer de la cosida rápida e indolora. Repitió el mismo proceso que había hecho al finalizar con la primera.

- Ya está- dijo ella, levantándose de su sitio – debería estar bien en una semana. Pero con las otras sustancias se debería acelerar el trascurso. Pierda cuidado, esto no lo matará.

Apesadumbrado, Loki se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano por sobre un hombro y después por el otro hacia la zona recién zurcida. Se estremeció al sentir lo sobresaliente de la tez recompuesta. De su garganta se escapó un suspiro, caminando hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje ya anochecido de Asgard.

Sigyn se quedó contemplándole. Se veía excepcionalmente majestuoso, al menos para ella. Loki se volvió a la criada, ordenándole ahora que le trajera otra botella de vino. Sigyn, asombrada, no hizo más que cumplir sus deseos.

- Hace frío afuera, mi señor – le dijo ella, recogiendo la botella de vino vacía – Puede ponerse algo encima ahora, ya no le molestará.

Loki miró la prenda que se había sacado hace mucho rato atrás. Se acercó a ésta y se la puso encima, para alejar el frío. La doncella miró el cuello del objeto que había retirado del piso, observando con atención que éste poseía algunas roturas. Sin que él lo notase, dirigió la mirada hacia una mano de su amo, la que presentaba pequeñas líneas rojas. La joven se acercó extendida una mano, Loki se percató de ello y frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Ehmm, mi señor… su mano tiene cortes – balbuceó ella, tímida.

El dios del engaño miró sus manos; dorso y palma. Ésta última con unas delgadas líneas. Hizo un gesto de apatía, dejando de mirarlas.

- Los latigazos no pudieron matarme y crees que unos cuantos cortes me harán daño – dijo él, casi despectivo – deja de preocuparte de más y tráeme el vino que te pedí.

Sigyn, un tanto ofendida por la hostilidad con la que Loki la estaba tratando, se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo de ella con la bandeja en mano. Volvió tras un rato, sirviendo el vino en una copa, lo que no fue de utilidad porque el príncipe demente agarró la botella y embuchó con atroz urgencia el embriagante líquido. Cuando dejó la mitad de la botella vacía, paró para tomar aire. La criada se le acercó intentando tomar el objeto en sus manos para quitárselo.

- Señor, creo que ya ha sido suficiente.

Loki le clavó una mirada fulminante, de asesino… _como un lobo. _¿Qué iba a saber ella de lo que él sentía en ese momento? Era una simple criada, que lo trataba como un niño pequeño o animal lastimado. Maldición, ¡Cómo odiaba eso! Él perfectamente sabía cuidarse solo y estando en Midgard no necesitó de nadie que lo atendiera… pero adentro de él, quería que se quedara… que le mostrara la bondad que había mostrado, que se quedara hasta que el sueño le bajara.

- Perdóneme, no era mi intención ser irrespetuosa - le dijo Sigyn, avergonzada de su acción.

- Ya es tarde, y creo que debes irte – le respondió él – estoy bien. Si mañana me sucede algo seguro vendrás y seguirás, ¿sí?

Sigyn asintió, tomando sus cosas y yéndose como más rápido pudo. El joven la observó irse, con algo de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Lo más doloroso era que ella ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarlo. Eso hasta que Sigyn murmuró desde la puerta casi inaudiblemente:

- Que pase buena noche, mi señor.

Loki se quedó mirándola perdidamente, asintió y devolvió la despedida.

- Que tú… que tú…también pases buena noche – le respondió el príncipe balbuceando, asombrado de su ternura pese a la hostilidad que él le manifestó. Ella asintió y con un visible rastro de tristeza en sus dulces facciones, cerró la puerta.

Loki permaneció sumergido en la mudez. Siguió así incluso cuando cerró la gran cortina en su ventana y se desvistió para acostarse. No le importó estar desnudo, incluso cuando era de noche y hacía frío. Se tendió sobre la cama de espaldas, cubriéndose con las elegantes y cálidas sábanas y frazadas. El joven dios inconscientemente evocó la imagen de Sigyn, con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido acompañado por ella.

Como Sigyn iba dirigiéndose fuera de los aposentos de Loki, una figura familiar iba siguiéndole el paso. La joven se volteó y se sorprendió: era Thor. Estaba con su armadura pero sin la capa roja ni el casco alado. La tomó del hombro suavemente, llamándola.

- ¿Qué desea, su Alteza?- le preguntó Sigyn, cabizbaja.

- Perdona… no quise importunarte pero… primero dime cómo es tu nombre.

- Me llamo Sigyn, su Alteza – contestó ella.

El dios del trueno asintió, y meditó la pregunta que iba a hacerle.

- Sé que estás atendiendo a mi hermano – le dijo Thor, gentilmente luego de un rato – quisiera saber cómo está.

La criada simplemente enmudeció.

- Su Majestad… él… no está bien – respondió ella – estaba muy dañado cuando lo atendí. Realmente… no estuvo bien lo que le hicieron.

- Es cierto. Quise apelar a que mi padre detuviera el castigo, pero Loki es demasiado orgulloso – añadió Thor – él no habría apelado a la misericordia de Odín. Ni aunque le hubieran condenado a muerte.

- No lo sé, su Alteza. No puedo saber qué hay en la mente del Príncipe Loki – comentó Sigyn, cabizbaja – ni tampoco me corresponde. Sólo sirvo a sus exigencias. No puede quedarse solo, menos ahora.

- ¿No te ha tratado mal?- le preguntó él.

- No.

- Espero que no. Debe estar agradecido de que alguien se haya ofrecido voluntariamente a cuidar de él.

- Pese a que no parece ser de su completo agrado.

Thor frunció el ceño, sin entender.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has querido decir? No entiendo.

- No parecía muy contento. Pero sé que eso es normal que se sienta mal por todo lo que le ha pasado.

- Eso no le da derecho a desquitarse contigo. Si te hace algo no dudes en hacérselo saber a mi madre.

- ¡No, no! - exclamó ella en un arranque del alma - Sé que él no haría eso…

- Pero ha sido hosco contigo, verdad?

Ella no pudo negarlo. Y apenada asintió.

- Me lo esperaba. Espero no te haga nada.

- El príncipe no hará eso, algo me lo dice – insistió Sigyn – tengo fe en él.

Thor aprobó lo dicho.

- Yo también, buena Sigyn… me alegra saber que no soy el único que aún tiene confianza en él. ¿Podrías mantenerme informado de su situación?

- Sí, señor – le contestó ella.

- Te lo agradezco Sigyn. Puedes irte en paz – le dijo Thor, bondadosamente.

Sigyn hizo una breve reverencia, dejando el lugar. Llegó hasta el hogar compartido que se hallaba en el mismo palacio donde solía regresar después de ejercer sus deberes. Algunas de sus compañeras bebían hasta altas horas de la noche en adhesión de otros. Una vez en su humilde habitación, la joven se quitó su vestido celeste, desatando los cordones que ligaban su corsé, cubriendo su torso. Soltó el pequeño moño con dos gruesos mechones de cabello a falta de un objeto que pudiese sostener su larga melena de oro, que coronaba grácilmente su cabeza. Repasó con sus dedos su mata dorada para evitar nudos en la mañana.

Finalmente, vistió su indumentaria para acostarse en su cama, reflexionando lo que había sucedido en su primera y no última interacción con el perturbado príncipe. Sin que lo supiera, así como Loki se había rendido al sueño con su imagen, Sigyn se fue quedando dormida acompañada de la tétrica imagen del alienado y olvidado segundo hijo de Asgard. Esos ojos verdes… ese cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, esa piel de nieve, pese a los azotes. Un conjunto de belleza díscola, inquietante. ¿Pero qué le sorprendía tanto de él? Sólo era un pobre y miserable marginado por sus atroces crímenes.

No. No porque Asgard en su totalidad pensara así de él resultaba ser argumento válido para que ella pensara así de él. Había algo bueno en él, pese a que fuese algo latente lo había. Sólo había que darle tiempo pero tampoco debía poner en manifiesto su evidente interés en él.

Simplemente, sopló la vela que daba poco y nada de luz a su habitación y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**:D Es todo un gusto encontrarme de nuevo actualizando el fic! **

**La interacción de Loki y Sigyn no fue tan dulce como quizá se lo esperaban algunas pero resultaría poco creíble que Loki se arrojara en sus brazos enseguida. Con eso no digo que NO va a pasar, tomará un tiempito para que nuestro príncipe se de cuenta de que Sigyn realmente es sincera en su preocupación y en su afecto (mostrado en capítulos posteriores más reforzadamente). **

**La imagen que tengo de Sigyn en mi cabeza es la de la actriz Amanda Seyfried (es que tiene ese tinte tan dulce y tierno pero a la vez un poco travieso y también malicioso... ya saben, así como la compañera perfecta de Loki, jejeje). Su apariencia descrita en este capítulo es la misma indumentaria que lleva en una película que hizo el año pasado. Se llama - en latinoamérica- 'La Chica de la Capa Roja', y como título original es 'Red Riding Hood'. Claro que en mi fic no lleva la capa roja, porque se me viene a la cabeza un... crossover XD y esa no es la idea de este fanfiction.**

**Voy a ser honesta: La escena de cuando Sigyn comienza a curarle las heridas a Loki la 'reproduje' de otra película con Amanda Seyfried, llamada Chloe, en la cual comparte roles con Julianne Moore. Es bastante buena. Y confieso que no será la única escena que modificaré para mi versión. Habrán otras más... ;)**

**Otro: la ropa que lleva Loki en este caso es la misma de los Vengadores, no la que vimos en Thor. pero no la de Rey con su capa o con su casco con cuernos. Es que me gusta tanto esa sensación visual de que la ropa que lleva es pesada *0* y además con ese pelo largo... mejor aún ;P jejeje, en fin son gustos míos :)**

**Me despido y hasta la próxima actualización :D **

**Bye ;)**


	10. Divagación

**II: Afecto**

Nadie más que la valiente Sigyn se vio envuelta en el pasillo que guiaba a la gélida habitación de Loki, que parecía sufrir un invierno eterno. Los guardias no dejaban de murmurar cada vez que la veían. ¿Cómo siendo tan bonita y joven podría haber escogido un atroz trabajo como lo era el ser la criada personal de Loki? No iba a faltar el día en que el aislado príncipe, motivado por la locura, la forzara a dormir con él.

Odín, sin embargo, callaba. El nombre del condenado recientemente sancionado no se había vuelto a mencionar entre la familia real tal como el anciano rey había dictaminado. Sin embargo, Thor era el único en el núcleo familiar que se atrevía a desafiar tal edicto. Le costaba trabajo silenciar su lengua en relación a su hermano. Quería acercarse a su padre y preguntarle qué pasaría una vez que dictase el fin de la proscripción de Loki. Apenas se viera libre, lo iría a ver. Lo abrazaría como en los viejos tiempos… esperaría que aquello fuese de lección. Que no hiciera algo como eso nunca más. Pero tras eso, apelaría a la justicia de su padre. Podría poner en problemas a los guardias que habían hecho de Loki un harapo.

Volstagg lo sacó de sus pensamientos sacudiéndole del hombro. Thor se giró al robusto guerrero pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el dios del trueno.

- No has comido nada, amigo – dijo el hombre, preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien?

- No quiero comer, Volstagg – le contestó él – no tengo hambre. En lo absoluto.

- Ya veo… es por lo de Loki, ¿O no?

- Sí pero no puedo apelar a la decisión de mi padre.

- ¿Y soportarías estar sentado a la misma mesa con la persona que intentó matarte?- le preguntó Hogun, que se unió a la conversación.

Thor negó lo recién dicho.

- Porque yo no – terminó Sif – Loki no merece tu compasión. Está bien aislado, pero temo por la chica que lo atiende. De lo que yo sé, hay alguien que está atendiéndolo en privado, ¿O no?

- Sí. Así es. A leguas se ve que es una buena alma – confirmó Thor – me pregunto cuál habrá sido la reacción de mi hermano ante alguien como ella.

- Seguro que la habrá echado de primeras – apostó Fandral, con tono de certeza – sabiendo cómo se encuentra Loki… y conociéndolo.

- No digas eso – le dijo Thor – se sabe que en la prisión ella se le acercó y él respondió bien.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el cuarteto, sorprendido.

- ¿No sabían?- les preguntó Thor, con la misma sorpresa.

- Ni idea. ¿Será que Loki estará enamorado?- comentó Sif, pensativa.

- Dudo que alguien como él esté dotado de la facultad de amar – criticó Fandral.

El guerrero asgardiano bufó un suspiro de hastío.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Loki quizá no esté en el mejor estado psíquico pero aun así no dudo que pueda enamorarse. Eso sí, esperaría que la persona a la que vayan sus sentimientos sea la correcta. Lo último que le faltaría es que alguien le de esa clase de ilusiones. Si se enamora, le hará bien tener a alguien con quien contar.

- Aún me impresiona la fe que tienes en Loki – dijo Sif, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Honestamente dudo que Loki pueda interesarse en alguien – dijo Volstagg – no ahora que aún está demasiado absorto en sus ambiciones.

- Eso es cierto – afirmó Sif.

Thor se levantó de su silla, dejando el delicioso guisado de carne de res de lado, oportunidad que Volstagg aprovechó para comerse el olvidado manjar.

- Thor, ¿Crees que Loki te recibirá con los brazos abiertos luego de que su aislamiento termine? Es mejor que se quede así. ¿No piensas que no tiene planes para ti cuando se libre del silencio de los asgardianos?

- Me niego a creer que sea tan terco como para no aprender después de ser castigado de esta forma – y a continuación se acercó a Fandral – quizá es un marginado, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.

La guerrera morena esbozó una mueca de desaprobación.

- No te ofendas, Thor pero tú eres casi tan terco como Loki – comentó Sif desvergonzadamente – quizá no te importe lo que digamos pero él de seguro estará tramándose algo. Y peor ahora que está solo.

Thor negó la frase.

- Dejemos que viva su ostracismo. A ver si algo cambia – agregó Volstagg.

En ese momento, Thor dejó la habitación para caminar por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Loki. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza ir a ver a su hermano. Los guardias no estaban. Nadie estaba mirando. Pero en ese momento, vio a la distancia a Sigyn, trotando rauda hacia la habitación en donde Loki la esperaba de seguro. El dios del trueno quiso acercársele y acompañarla pero Sif lo siguió. La joven guerrera lo tomó del hombro y de la mano después para llevárselo de vuelta a la sala en donde estaban comiendo privadamente.

No hizo más que seguir a Sif camino al salón.

* * *

Sigyn abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Vio cautelosamente hacia dentro de la habitación: Loki estaba profundamente dormido en medio del desastre de sábanas y frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo. Se veía mejor a distancia. La criada acercó su mano y tocó con ella su rostro para ver que su temperatura estaba normal. Repitió la acción pero esta vez tocando sus manos. Todo estaba en orden.

Por un momento se quedó contemplándolo: qué calmo lucía así, en silencio dado al sueño. Su rostro lleno de paz, esa suave y acompasada respiración, sin apuros. Se veía perfecto. Tomó una silla, intentando cómo mejor podía no cometer ruido alguno. Permaneció casi igual de hechizada cuando se había aparecido frente a Loki el día anterior. Sigyn estudió sus rasgos, anhelando recorrerlos con sus manos. Apartar todo vestigio de dolor causado por todo un reino con una simple caricia.

El dormido príncipe se volvió hacia el lado opuesto de donde Sigyn secretamente le admiraba sin decir palabra. Le dio la espalda, bostezando en su aletargada inconsciencia. Las sábanas no cubrían más allá de la cintura, dejando su espalda zurcida a vista de la tierna sirvienta que le cuidaba celosamente. La joven dejó de contemplarle para proceder con sus deberes. Vio las ropas dejadas en el suelo. Las limpió y ordenó dejándolas sobre la mesa para evitar estropearlas. Preparó el desayuno. Llenó la copa con hidromiel, carne de faisán junto con los cubiertos y platos correspondientes. Las dejó en la bandeja de plata, disponiéndose a voltearse con precaución para no ocasionar ruidos...

Cuando se percató de que Loki estaba bien despierto, sentado en la cama, mirándola muy atentamente.

Sigyn se cubrió la boca del susto, bajando los ojos. En cambio, Loki no parecía mal humorado. Se veía serio, como siempre. Pese a que la habitación estaba oscura producto de las cortinas, la joven podía notar esa malicia… tan propia de él.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Le preguntó Loki - ¿Por qué bajas los ojos? ¿Acaso te asusto?

Sigyn cabizbaja, movió la cabeza negando.

- No señor… espero no haberle despertado – se disculpó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Loki levantó una ceja, para luego mover la cabeza sonriente.

- No, Sigyn. Para cuando ya habías entrado a la habitación, _yo ya estaba despierto _– aclaró el timador.

Ahora la sirvienta se apiñó contra la pared.

- ¿No ha dormido bien? – le preguntó ella.

- Para nada. Creía que el vino surtiría algún efecto sobre el descanso pero no. Si hasta con eso tengo mala suerte – comentó Loki, comenzando a demostrar su amargura.

En ese instante, Sigyn se acercó con precaución.

- ¿Le costó trabajo quedarse dormido?- le preguntó la joven, observándole analíticamente.

- No mucho. El problema vino a las horas. Aún era de noche cuando me desperté. No hubo forma de que me quedara dormido de nuevo – le contestó Loki.

- Quizá debería dejar que entre la luz del sol – dijo Sigyn, poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana y apartando las cortinas, cuya ausencia dejó entrar la brillante luz del sol de mañana – si no se expone un poco al sol, se tornará más pálido y de paso, se enfermará.

Loki se quedó mirándola, conteniéndose el asombro que ella le inspiraba. Toda una experta en la materia… ¿Es que acaso era una sirvienta con facultades de una sanadora? O quizá el exceso de vino le había jugado malas pasadas el día anterior.

Pero no debía caer en sentimentalismos. Jamás.

- No te quedes ahí. Ve a prepararme un baño – inquirió él.

- ¿No prefiere comer algo antes de asearse?

Loki bajó la mirada, pensativo. Luego la clavó en la de Sigyn, quien esperaba su respuesta.

- No… necesito asearme primero – insistió Loki, serio.

- Sí, señor – obedeció ella, cubriendo la comida con un delicado y tenue paño para que no se perdiera el calor de los alimentos.

Loki se levantó de la cama. Tenía la rara impresión de tener resaca. Se sentía mareado. Tomó la sábana para cubrirse la parte inferior del cuerpo. Caminó hacia la ventana para atraer el calor y ahuyentar el mareo, ahora completamente, sin buscarlo en hoyuelos de paredes carcelarias o en diminutos haces de luz. En su compleción. Suspiró, con las manos sobre la región plana del balcón, estirando perezosamente la espalda y los brazos para espantar el entumecimiento.

Sigyn lo contemplaba en silencio. La luz de mañana reflejándose contra su figura simplemente lo embellecía a mares. Loki cerró los ojos, levantando el mentón y permitiendo que la calidez de la luz solar le inundara como nunca antes. Se quedó así por un largo rato, respirando calmadamente el aire y escuchando el trino de las aves que volaban libres por los jardines reales de Asgard.

Mientras que el príncipe seguía perdido en el suave embeleso de la caricia matutina, Sigyn se quitó los largos mitones que cubrían sus brazos y terminaban con un breve agujero que se sujetaba a sus dedos pulgares en cada mano, de un color grisáceo y preparó rápidamente el baño ordenado. Mitigó el agua caliente con agua fría cuando consideró que la cantidad que llenó la tina – que se encontraba en otro sector bien apartado con respecto a la habitación completa, separado con una pequeña cerca dorada, de modo que el otro lado podría cubrir al individuo - era suficiente, agregando también algunas sustancias que acelerarían la curación física del príncipe. La joven revolvió suavemente la tibieza del agua de modo que los ingredientes, secándose las manos frotándolas contra sus caderas. Para facilitar el trabajo, la muchacha procuró hacer un pequeño moño, echándose la larga melena rubia hacia atrás.

Ahora que era Sigyn la que se mantenía ocupada, Loki desvió los ojos, entrecerrados y adormilados, hacia ella. Desconocía si era por el calor que recibía o era él mismo que un extraño deseo comenzó a surgir en su interior. No era como el del día anterior. Miraba atentamente a la criada, la que ignoraba sus pensamientos, la que lo deleitaba sin saberlo con cada movimiento, con cada vez que le llamaba 'mi señor', cada vez que le miraba a los ojos. Le gustaba inspirar miedo a sus semejantes al mirarlos al sentirse desafiado – en especial cuando había sido por tan poco tiempo el Rey de Asgard - pero con ella… con ella era distinto. Dejó ese mal llamado 'sentimentalismo' de lado para dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos y reflexiones que ella le infundía inconscientemente. Quería acercarse más y quería que _ella también _se acercara más. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas decirle que estaba contento de que ella hubiera aceptado asistirle voluntariamente, sin que nadie lo impusiera. Que le gustaba esto. Todos los sirvientes y esbirros que había conocido y que se le habían arrimado cuando aún gozaba de un nombre radiante de limpieza y no manchado por culpa de acciones desquiciadas realizadas en un mundo ajeno, lo hacían por imposición y no porque realmente lo sentían así. Crispó el puño ante el recuerdo. Una vez que Odín decretara el fin de su aislamiento, ya sabrían de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron como una burbuja cuando Sigyn le llamó humildemente:

- Mi señor, ya está listo – le dijo ella.

Loki cerró los ojos y dijo con expresión arrogante:

- Ya era hora. Ya empezaba a creer que la tina no tenía fondo.

La joven nuevamente calló ante la antipática respuesta. No pronunció palabra que comunicase lo mal que se sentía. Sigyn preparó unas toallas para que se secara una vez terminado, por encima de una mesita. Cuando Loki se aproximó hacia la tina, Sigyn salió del sector donde procedería a bañarse, quitándose con delicadeza la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Se adentró en las tibias aguas para comenzar de la mejor forma el proceso de recuperación.

Se hundió completamente para humedecer todo su cuerpo. Y al salir, dejó que por su cara cayesen varios mechones azabaches, dándole a su rostro y facciones un tinte desordenado pero inusualmente sensual. Los labios ligeramente abiertos, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo en perfecta inmovilidad... parecía algo demasiado magistral, ideal como para un criminal de guerra. Sabía que no era merecedor de esto, ni menos de la ternura que Sigyn profesaba pese a su antipatía.

Puesto que por dentro había dejado la hostilidad de lado, abrió los ojos, fijándolos sobre la claridad del techo. Había tanto silencio, que podría afirmar que podía escuchar el vuelo de una mariposa y sin que Sigyn se diera cuenta siquiera, fijó la vista en ella, estudiando, _examinando_ una vez más y casi maniáticamente su figura, sus ojos… pero qué deseable era… tan apetitosamente deseable y exquisita a la sola vista… y tan inalcanzable. Si pudiese pedir un deseo, uno solo que fuese, desearía dejar los pocos y casi inexistentes privilegios para saber qué se sentiría otra caricia, como la que había ejercido tan tiernamente en la prisión, las que había querido que durasen por siempre si no hubiera sido por la severa mano del guardia que se la había arrebatado tan despiadadamente. Anhelaba eso.

Anhelaba toda esa ternura.

Pero por sobre todo, la anhelaba_ a ella en secreto. _Tenía miedo de que ella quisiera lastimarlo por medio del cariño. Eso le dolería más que cualquier otro golpe recibido en batalla. _Debía _ser hostil. _Debía _hacerle saber que no quería volver a ser lastimado. Igual que en su familia, de recibir por primera vez un afecto sincero, que no fuese por la apócrifa fachada de asgardiano que debía mantener a todo costo… y podía asegurarle en sus fantasías que a él le dolía más de lo que le dolía a ella. Pero el problema era que Sigyn se veía tan honesta… tan sincera… tan hermosa. La peor de las trampas… la más dulce y dolorosa tortura.

La tina que había sido llenada con agua perfumada y con propiedades curativas lo hizo cerrar los ojos y se sumergirlo en sus pensamientos, aunque los rasguños y heridas aún dolientes y sangrantes proporcionadas por los recientes azotes lo distraían. Posó ambos brazos en los bordes laterales de ésta, arqueó la espalda un poco y sus pulmones fueron respirando rítmicamente. Entreabrió los ojos y divisó a la criada que lo había atendido respetuosamente, algo que resultaba increíble, puesto que estaba completamente convencido que nadie podría mostrarle algo de respeto y temor.

- ¿Necesitará algo más mi señor?- le preguntó Sigyn ocultándose para no disgustarlo por el hecho de que estuviese sin ropa.

- No. Puedes retirarte - dijo Loki en un murmullo, virando la cabeza a otro lado, la calidez del agua embelesándole hasta aturdirlo.

Ella asintió, acatando a la orden. Y en su breve fantasía, Loki imaginaba que él mismo extendía la mano, pidiéndole que no se marchara, que se quedara con él. Ella le preguntaba qué necesitaba, y él sólo se limitaba a hacerle un gesto con la mano. Sigyn sin más, obedecía. Y Loki se encogía de hombros, al momento en que ella se acercaba, como avergonzado. La joven dulcemente le preguntaba esta vez qué le sucedía pero evidentemente se veía asustada por aquellas heridas en su zona lumbar y otras en su pecho, hombros y clavícula. La sangre iba tiñendo el agua de un tono un tanto anaranjado, puesto que se dispersaba.

El príncipe demente la tomó suavemente de las muñecas y llevó sus manos a su cara, acariciándola. Sentía que temblaba pero ella no oponía resistencia. Por el contrario, se notaba que ese contacto era de su agrado, porque ella comenzó a esparcir caricias, como...

_…como si entendiera su dolor._

Él cerró los ojos, relajado y más cuando Sigyn tomaba un trapo blanco y, tal como había hecho en el calabozo, antes de ser tan cruelmente azotado y humillado públicamente, diseminaba con todo el cuidado del universo la misma sustancia cítrica para sanarle. Tras un rato repitiendo esta acción, Loki la detuvo un momento, observándola y casi estudiando esas líneas hermosas que la enmarcaban. Estaba pasmado, nunca había visto tal hermosura antes... tanta inocencia, tanta dulzura... esperaba que no fuese mentira, que no fuera una decepción más como todos en Asgard.

Deseó tocarla, acariciarla... y desnudarla para sentarla sobre él, allí en la tina repleta de agua con esencia, sentirla por completo, oír una palabra amable... _y poseerla_. Poseerla y oírla gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, Loki regresó a la realidad: Sigyn no estaba ya en sus aposentos. Recordó la orden dada.

Y se maldijo a sí mismo por permitirse dejarla ir.

Se levantó de golpe, quitándose el cabello despeinado y mojado de la cara: palpó con ambas manos su frente y después su cara. Estaba exaltado, alterado. Tras un rato de quedarse estático, puso la palma sobre su pecho. El corazón le latía a galopes salvajes. Eso nunca le había pasado al pensar en alguien. ¡Y _menos_ de la formaen que se había puesto a pensar en Sigyn! Si bien era cierto que había estado con mujeres durante su época como príncipe, con su lengua de plata no le había costado nada seducir tanto a mujeres nobles como las que no eran de su clase para satisfacer los deseos propios de un hombre joven, con la bella y tierna Sigyn sentía algo distinto; quería acercarse, conocerla y que ella pudiese saber quién era él, ver que toda esa hostilidad había sido algo inexplicablemente estúpido.

La corta pero fogosa fantasía sexual con Sigyn realmente lo había excitado. El calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a surtir su evidente efecto. Gruñendo de rabia y de frustración, Loki se movió al lado opuesto de donde se había situado. Intentó mantener la compostura, imitando la posición que había adoptado. Pero tras un rato, levantó la mirada, para comprobar que Sigyn estuviese en una ubicación en la que no pudiese verlo. Cuando verificó que así era, Loki se incorporó rápidamente, tomó la toalla y se cubrió con ella, secándose el cuerpo entero.

Se sentó sobre la cama seguir apartando el agua restante en su cabello. Le gritó a Sigyn que ya estaba listo. Los segundos pasaron y ella no se apareció. A Loki le resultó extraño que no atendiera el llamado. Miró el lugar por donde había llegado: no se veía ni por detrás de la muralla que cubría la intimidad de la tina. El joven se puso raudo su indumentaria de cuero para salir a buscarla.

Trotó velozmente pero sin llegar a correr por su habitación. Recorrió el sector donde había estado hace un rato hace atrás. Cuando cruzó la pieza, observó algo que le resultó quimérico… imposible de creer:

Sigyn leía concentradamente uno de sus libros de hechicería y encantamientos. La joven hojeaba tranquilamente las páginas de pergamino color marfil, mirando las ilustraciones e indicaciones con muchísima atención. Loki se cruzó de brazos y aclaró su garganta. El cuerpo de Sigyn fue víctima de una sacudida digna de un terremoto ante el inminente regaño de su señor, el que había hallado otro pretexto para descargar su antipatía contra ella, quien dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

- Leía para pasar el tiempo – le respondió la criada.

- ¿_Leías_? – Le preguntó ahora él, sorprendido de la contestación – A ver... admito que me gustan las bromas… pero a mí no me engañas.

Sigyn suspiró molesta, aparentemente atreviéndose a desafiar a su amo.

- Mi señor, con todo el respeto que merece… - y Loki entrecerró los ojos, destilando puro fuego verde ante aquella frase que creía una cruenta burla y más en su situación actual.

- ¿Por qué no dejas esa frasecita que ya me tiene harto? Contéstame a lo que te pregunté- la interrumpió el príncipe, comenzando a embravecerse.

- No le estoy engañando, señor. Le estoy respondiendo con toda cortesía que… sí sé leer- expresó Sigyn, conteniéndose las lágrimas de pena ante su indolencia.

Loki hundió sus ojos verdes en las aguamarinas de ella para luego soltar una sonrisa y carcajadas suave y tristemente incrédulas.

- Sigyn… olvidas que soy el maestro del engaño. Puedo engañar a todo el mundo pero a mí nadie me engaña… _es que nadie __**podría**__ engañarme. _

-¿Acaso sueno como una mentirosa? – Le preguntó Sigyn – El hecho de ser sirvienta no me rebaja a ser una analfabeta, señor.

- ¿Podrías leerme algo, entonces? Porque no te creo una palabra – contradijo Loki, colmando ya la paciencia de la pobre criada que intentaba por todos los medios hacer llevadero el aislamiento que tragaba a Loki.

Con toda serenidad, Sigyn volvió a tomar el libro en sus manos. Leyó el procedimiento escrito por la famosa y venerada Eir, maestra y diosa de sanaciones y la salud, que consistía en definiciones de plantas y sus propiedades en la medicina. Loki tomó la silla en la que había estado la toalla y se sentó a escucharla.

Vaya…de modo que no era una criada iletrada como pensaba. Mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras que conformaban la indicación, Loki le puso los ojos en los labios, que se movían perfectamente. Inteligente… bonita… _exquisita. _¡Qué apetecible! Destilaba esa belleza de ensueño pero cierta a montones. Quiso echársele encima y besarla con intensidad, enredar su lengua con la de ella…pero sólo se limitó a devorarla con los ojos.

Una vez que Sigyn terminó, Loki se quedó contemplándole perdidamente, con una sonrisa ladina en la boca.

- No puedo creerlo – comentó él, sin despegarle la vista – por el abismo…

La joven bajó la mirada, intentando no mostrarse sonrojada por la intensa mirada del príncipe, el que se acercó a ella sorprendido de esa latente habilidad.

- ¿En dónde has aprendido a leer? - le preguntó Loki, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Sigyn retrocedió hasta aplastarse la espalda contra la pared.

- Pues… verá… - balbuceó ella nerviosísima.

Pero Loki se mostró divertido ante la expresión de Sigyn.

- ¿Por qué tan asustada? – Le preguntó él, interrumpiéndola – hablas como si leer fuera un crimen… y que yo pudiese castigarte por ello.

- Pero supongo que eso no le es permitido a una sirvienta.

- Yo al menos no lo veo así. No estoy sabido de ley alguna que prohíba que a los criados aprender algo más que labores domésticas – respondió él.

- Habla como si eso le molestara, mi señor – replicó ella, con dulzura y miedo a la vez.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Para nada, me gusta… que seas inteligente – le contestó Loki, rodeándola suavemente contra el muro.

Sigyn contuvo un jadeo. Miró a otro lado, evitando la mirada del príncipe.

- Mírame – susurró él, tentado a tomar su rostro en sus manos.

La sirvienta obedeció vacilante, girando la cabeza hacia él otra vez. Tenía miedo de contrariarle, sabía de lo que su amo era capaz de hacer si alguien desobedecía a sus órdenes. Loki apoyó la frente contra la de ella, tratando de captar su aire… su aroma…

Si al menos no podía poseerla ni hacerla conocerle, al menos se conformaba con oler esa esencia de lavanda que estaba excitándolo y angustiándole a iguales.

Por ese momento establecieron un bello y romántico silencio. Un atisbo contra los ojos del otro. Sigyn estaba helada. No tenía ni la más rotunda idea del por qué Loki sufría esos drásticos cambios de humor. Primero era hosco y luego… se mostraba encantador. Pensó que se traía algo malo en mente, quizá quería seducirla para no sentirse tan solo y de ahí lanzársele encima y echarla como un perro una vez satisfechos sus deseos.

Loki acarició su mejilla, con extrema lentitud para después alejarse, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué se aleja, señor?- le preguntó Sigyn, confundida.

- ¿Te resulto desagradable? – replicó Loki, sin mirarla.

La criada bajó los ojos, meditando la respuesta.

- No, mi señor.

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas cuando te miro?

- Porque señor, soy una sirvienta… y sé que usted me ha ordenado lo contrario pero… no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo.

El príncipe embaucador aún permaneció dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no te sientes con el derecho de hacerlo? – le preguntó él.

- No sabría explicarlo, señor.

Loki se volvió a ella.

- ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo?

- No, mi señor. Si lo supiera bien se lo diría sin dudarlo – le contestó ella, con esa torturante dulzura otra vez.

El príncipe bajó los hombros, incrédulo de la incomprensible simpatía hacia él. Sigyn se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde había dejado el desayuno que ya estaba frío. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando Loki la alcanzó.

- ¿Qué harás?

- La comida está fría. Iré a calentarla, señor.

El dios del engaño negó la acción.

- No. Está bien, me lo comeré así frío. No tienes por qué molestarte – le dijo Loki.

- Mi señor, podría caerle mal.

- No lo hará – le dijo él, sin dejar la seriedad de lado – sólo ve a traerme otra botella de hidromiel.

La sirvienta asintió, saliendo del dormitorio para después volver con la botella prometida. Cuando Sigyn volvió, se encontró con la imagen de Loki bebiéndose la copa que estaba con hidromiel. Se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano, echando aire por la boca con cansancio. La joven le llamó para que viniese a comer. El dios del engaño caminó hacia la mesa, sentándose a ésta. Comió tranquilamente, despedazando con especial sutileza la carne pegada al hueso del exquisito faisán. Bebió y comió con toda la energía de un hambriento. Sigyn sonrió para sí, preguntando a Loki si podía volver a leer el libro que tanta tensión había traído por un momento. El príncipe asintió, agregando que no tenía por qué pedir permiso, si después de todo estaba ahí ayudándole, así que podía leer los libros que quisiera.

Loki dejó la mesa una vez finalizada la ingesta de alimento. Sigyn dejó su lectura para acudir rápidamente y así sacar el plato sucio, copa y botellas de hidromiel vacías. El príncipe se tendió sobre la cama. Realmente el panorama era aburridísimo, encerrado y esperar hasta la noche para poder hacer algo… tenía varias ideas pero quizá estaría bajo la atenta mirada de cierto vigilante en el que prefería no pensar. Claro que no podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Adiós a las travesuras, adiós a los buenos ratos. No habría a quién molestar con trucos telequinéticos. Loki suspiró lleno de aburrimiento y hastío. Sólo atrajo un libro con sus facultades psíquicas para aplacar la sosería. Acurrucándose contra la almohada.

Sigyn ya no estaba allí… y la misma frustración que lo había asediado tan ácidamente hace unos momentos regresó a fastidiarlo. Sin más, Loki prosiguió su lectura. _Hechicería y otros encantamientos_, decía en la portada. Continuó pasando las páginas delicadamente ilustradas y redactadas en la caligrafía nórdica que se caracterizaba por una finura y textura inigualables. No obstante, Sigyn abrió la puerta trayendo la bandeja vacía. Loki se levantó al sentirla entrar y metió sus ojos en su complexión para arrinconarla mental y silenciosamente otra vez. La bella joven notó que el endemoniado príncipe la avizoraba.

-¿Necesita de algo, señor? – le preguntó ella.

Loki desvió los ojos para luego retornarle la vista.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó Sigyn.

- ¿No ibas a decirme en donde aprendiste a leer? – le recordó Loki.

La criada tragó saliva. Se había olvidado de esa incómoda interrogación. Sigyn inhaló aire y cuando se alistaba a dar su respuesta, Loki le pidió que se acercara, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. La muchacha hizo como él se lo pedía y solo se limitaba a quedarse de pie, como esperándole.

Loki le dio un suave tirón de su brazo – sin llegar a lastimarla – para hacerla sentarse a su lado. Sigyn enmudeció, atónita de su acción.

- Te escucho – dijo él.

Ella jugueteó con sus manos, sin saber cómo empezar.

- Pues… cuando Eir venía a dar clases a las sanadoras de la casa real, ella me dejaba quedarme en sus clases mientras que algunos de mis compañeros se quedaban celebrando… tomando, comiendo como forma de descanso o de recreación durante las noches. Siempre creí que era más útil aprender algo nuevo que estar allá emborrachándome… Eir me enseñó diversos métodos para sanar a la gente, ya fuesen soldados heridos en batalla o simplemente gente que lo necesitara.

Loki viró la mirada al suelo.

- Supongo que… cuando te enteraste de que fui llevado a prisión, ¿Pensaste que podrías ejercer tus aprendizajes conmigo o no?-

Sigyn asintió tímidamente, sin dejar de observarle.

- Sí, señor. Pero… quiero que sepa que no pretendo dármelas de heroína o salvadora ante nadie, lo hago porque me nace del corazón.

Ahora Loki bajó la mirada, procurando a cómo diese lugar no mostrar lo conmovido que estaba por oír esa sincera afirmación que lo hacía sentir tan indefenso y enternecido a la vez. De paso también estuvo luchando por no arrojarse sobre ella… maldición, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y ésta se veía aún más reducida por el mero hecho de estar con Sigyn… a solas, atendiéndole y siendo algo tan peligrosamente excitante. La sola presencia de esa hermosura lo hacía perder la cabeza, algo que nunca le había pasado.

No obstante, Loki concurrió a la falsa indiferencia para contenerse tanto la emoción que le causaba como el deseo por ella. Se limitó a asentir, añadiendo que eso no cambiaría en nada su situación, que no serviría de nada si intentaba hacerlo permutar su parecer. La criada le contestó que no buscaba eso, sino que quería que se sanara.

- ¿Por qué esa lástima hacia mí? – Le preguntó él, batallando por no largarse a llorar por lo que había oído - ¿Qué ganas _tú _con esto?

- No gano nada, mi señor. Ni me interesa, tampoco. Sólo quiero saber que se encuentra bien.

- ¿_"Encontrarme bien"_? – Remarcó Loki - ¿Acaso crees que puedo encontrarme bien con todo lo que está pasándome? No tienes idea de lo que siento, Sigyn. Nadie tiene ni la más mínima idea.

Ofendida por la dura respuesta, Sigyn tragó saliva y así aguantar el llanto. Bajó la mirada y se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada junto a Loki.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó él, levantándose también.

- No pasa nada, mi señor – le contestó Sigyn, sin mirarlo.

- No. Algo te sucede, ¿Te dolió lo que te dije? – inquirió Loki.

- En lo absoluto, señor – le contestó ella, sin mirarlo – Sólo quiero beber algo de agua. No sé si usted quiera algo también.

Mudo, hizo perder sus ojos en su figura. Incluso en esos momentos era atenta; pensó él.

- No, Sigyn. No quiero nada. Sólo quiero que dejes de pensar que esta acción pueda cambiar algo en mí.

- Señor – dijo la criada, respirando hondamente – no busco cambiar nada en usted, sé que no puedo… estoy consciente de que no soy más que una simple sirvienta pero… sólo quiero asegurarme que ya no sigan haciendo de usted lo que ellos quieran…

Pero Loki dio un solo puñetazo a la mesita de noche al escuchar esa afirmación, iracundo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sigyn! – Rugió el insano príncipe, quebrándola de su aseveración - ¡Deja la compasión! – Y aquel rugido hizo hacer a Sigyn estallar en brevísima pero rauda corrida contra el muro- ¡Lo único que necesito es un simple y condenado descanso de los asgardianos!

La moza soltó un jadeo, aporreándose otra vez contra la pared, con los ojos brillándole de las lágrimas del susto que Loki le inspiraba. Se cubrió la boca, asfixiando el grito de miedo.

- Sólo _yo _sé cómo me siento – sentenció Loki furioso y respirando pesadamente – _tú solo crees saberlo._

- Mi señor…

- Vete de aquí – le dijo él, dándole la espalda – ya te haré saber si necesito algo. Pero ahora quiero estar solo.

La joven se encogió de hombros y sin contestar a esa orden salió como más rápido pudo de la habitación. Loki se volvió a la puerta recién cerrada: sólo su aire había quedado en su aposento.

No soportaba esa lástima. No toleraba que ella le tratara igual que Thor… esa terrible clemencia que no aceptaba en ninguna ocasión. ¿Por qué Odín no lo ejecutó? ¿Por qué lo dejó vivo para vivir la mentira y falsa fachada de ser asgardiano cuando en verdad pertenecía a la rama familiar del rey muerto de los eternos enemigos de Asgard misma?

* * *

Sigyn salió a rápido trote por los pasillos. Se quedó escondida en el balcón, casi agazapándose contra uno de los gigantescos pilares allí. Estaba harta de todo lo que había pasado. No había sido una semana y ya estaba dudando de continuar con la atrevida tarea de atender _al-más-que-obvio_ príncipe demente Loki. La joven echó un sollozo, entristecida.

Pensó que el corazón de Loki en verdad no tenía remedio. Que no podía enmendarle al querer darle un trato distinto del que había recibido en la prisión. Quizá ella también se cegaba con la ilusión de ver a Loki reformado. Apoyó la frente contra el material marmóreo de la gran columna que sujetaba el techo del balcón. Atisbó el sol de mediodía como queriendo olvidar la pena que la arisca actitud de Loki habíale causado.

Sin embargo, alguien la quitó de sus pensamientos. Sigyn se volvió al individuo.

- Löfn – dijo ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Los guardias te vieron correr por aquí – dijo la chica, de cabello castaño que laboraba como criada también – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, me siento bien. No te preocupes – le dijo Sigyn, con cierta señal de apuro.

- ¿No te ha pasado nada malo con el príncipe Loki? – le preguntó Löfn, insistente.

- No, sólo me pidió que… lo dejara solo. Él me llamará cuando me necesite otra vez – le dijo ella, aplacando su interés – por mientras, creo que descansaré un poco.

Löfn asintió y la dejó sola en el balcón. Sigyn, tras un rato, caminó de vuelta al pasillo de donde había pasado. Optó por pasar donde se encontraban el príncipe Thor y su incondicional grupo de amigos. El dios del trueno estaba sentado mirando el hermoso día soleado de Asgard en un balcón. Hogun y Fandral jugaban una partida de _Hnefatalf _mientras que Sif y Volstagg conversaban amenamente.

La joven paseó por la ubicación, recogiendo los cubiertos, vajillas y demás, preguntando además si deseaban algo más. Al notar que Sigyn estaba ahí, Thor la llamó.

- ¿Cómo te va, Sigyn? – le preguntó Thor, bondadosamente.

- Muy bien, su alteza – respondió ella, humilde – ¿Y a usted?

- Bien, gracias – y ahora se le acercó un poco más - ¿Cómo te ha ido con Loki? ¿Está bien?

Sigyn apretó casi imperceptiblemente los labios. Recordó las severas palabras que Loki había descargado contra ella sin vacilación. Sin mirar al primogénito de Asgard, la lozana sirvienta respondió que todo estaba en orden.

- No te noto bien, buena Sigyn – comentó Thor – Desde que has atendido a Loki te he visto bastante agobiada.

- He fallado en hacer de su aislamiento algo llevadero, su alteza – le respondió la muchacha, tratando de no mostrar la pena que sentía – sé que está mal… sé que no se encuentra bien, pero… realmente me siento mal por todo lo que sucede. Estoy consciente de que el príncipe Loki no desea que lo ayude pero yo quiero hacerlo, no puede quedarse solo… y me destroza que sea tan áspero conmigo.

- A mi hermano jamás le ha gustado el trato con los demás. Deberías saber eso. Gusta de hacer las cosas por sí solo y está afectado por todo esto - susurró Thor - ¿Acaso piensas dejar ese deber de lado?

- No. Tendré paciencia pero ya no seguiré buscando entablar conversación con él. Haré lo que tenga que hacer – prometió ella.

- Qué terco ha sido Loki – le dijo él – si sigue así, déjalo. Ya encontraremos a otra persona que pueda atenderlo.

- Quizá sí… quizá no. Sin intención de ofender a nadie, dudo muchísimo que alguien desee atenderle…

Thor sonrió y echo una suave carcajada.

- El actual estado de mi hermano puede ser un verdadero repelente- comentó él, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Sí – añadió Sigyn – Creo que me devolveré por el pasillo que lleva a sus aposentos… a ver si me necesita.

- Vete entonces, buena Sigyn – dictaminó Thor, en señal de aliento.

- Se lo agradezco, su alteza – dijo Sigyn, asintiendo y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia para luego marcharse a lo que le competía.

Una vez que la criada se marchó, Hogun y Fandral se miraron sorprendidos.

- Esa chica tiene muchísimo valor – sentenció el espadachín.

- Más que todos los sirvientes juntos – añadió Volstagg.

- No puedo creer que Loki pueda desquitar su rabia con ella, siendo que es tan bonita y bien educada para ser… una criada – opinó Fandral con cierto tono de satisfacción.

- Shhh…- chistó Sif agitando la mano – Bajen la voz. Si Padre de Todo descubre que hemos estado hablando de Loki nos va a ir muy mal.

- No podemos silenciarnos ante su actual situación, no podemos decir que no nos afecta. Es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Es un miembro de la familia real, por mucho que ustedes se empeñen en odiar la idea… – les recordó Thor, pacientemente.

* * *

Loki no volvió a llamar a su criada personal por motivos que no fueran las cosas básicas por el resto de la semana. Sólo establecieron el saludo, el deber propio y después las despedidas.

Pero la noche un día en que la semana iba a dar su punto final, decidió romper su rutina nocturna: Volvería a ser el noctívago que era antes de perder todo privilegio real. Para su deleite ya tenía en mente qué cosa hacer para recrearse tras largas horas de planificación. Dejó sus libros en orden, igual que los pocos elementos tirados en su arrogante estancia. Se arregló el cabello y las pesadas y sensuales ropas de cuero con detalles verdes que le abrigaban.

No podía esperar a realizar la diablura que se traía hace rato. Los nervios le carcomían las fibras del estómago. Con habilidad felina, Loki se escabulló de su habitación, dejando un doble de él en la cama, que simulaba estar durmiendo en caso de que algún guardia quisiera verlo.

Nuevamente el astuto príncipe recurrió al truco que bien protegido lo tuvo cuando planificó el golpe perfecto para quedarse con el trono de Asgard. Pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de los demás, como había hecho en Midgard y durante su breve visita a Jötunheim para forjar con Laufey el frustrado plan maestro que pudiera haberlo hecho feliz de una vez por todas en su ya fracasada vida. Adoptó la forma de un gato negro para bajar por la estructura del palacio con mayor facilidad. Cuando llegó al suelo, retomó la forma de hombre, caminando con toda la tranquilidad con la que una persona haría en un día primaveral. Anduvo por los extraños barrios pobres de Asgard, mirando el cielo y la oscuridad de los callejones a iguales. Loki hizo un recorrido semicircular por el palacio de Odín hasta llegar a la ubicación en donde los sirvientes hacían de las suyas por la fiesta autorizada por Hlin, una de las tres sirvientas de la reina Frigga y la mayor de todos los criados y criadas allí.

Se escondió en las sombras con su maestría de hechicero, camuflándose perfectamente con la oscuridad propinada por las construcciones anexas al palacio. Permaneció estático durante largos segundos, esperando a que nadie se entrecruzara en su camino. Cuando así lo comprobó, el príncipe se adentró en la humilde morada sin descuidar ningún paso. No podía delatarse, sino todo se vería arruinado… pese a que esto no era un asunto de la corona…

Desde la distancia vislumbró a Sigyn, quien se apresuró al hogar que albergaba a los mismos sirvientes, el cual estaba dentro del mismo palacio de Odín. La muchacha ajustó su pequeño cinturón que iba desviado diagonalmente ralentizando el paso; había quedado un tanto flojo luego de trotar aquí y allá por los pasillos del hogar real.

Por lo que podía ver, se celebraba una sencilla celebración como forma de olvidar el estrés de la servidumbre a los orgullosos nobles de Asgard. También notó que Sigyn se quedó estupefacta mirando los improvisados arreglos puestos en lo que parecían casitas y aldeas de madera. De pronto, alguien saltó al lado de su principal blanco de persecución.

- ¡Ven ya, Sigyn! – exclamó Löfn, tirándola del brazo - ¡Hay que celebrar!

- ¿Celebrar qué? – preguntó ella, sonriendo confundida pero divertida ante la venidera diversión.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hemos hecho muchísimo por la nobleza y ahora nosotros nos merecemos nuestro espacio! - exclamó Löfn.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Sjöfn, la melliza de cabello cobrizo de Löfn, que tomó a Sigyn del otro brazo.

La bella sirvienta echó una risa un tanto desconcertada. Loki vio, aún escondido tras las murallas de madera, que se formaban círculos de jóvenes y viejos para empezar un baile al son de la música popular. Líneas humanas iban allí para allá en un alegre danzar, algunas cantaban y reían, otras bebían y saltaban en jolgorio. El alienado príncipe se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos para analizar mejor la situación… sin despegar los ojos de Sigyn, la que bailaba siguiendo la corriente de la vulgar muchedumbre. Ella no tenía por qué estar allí.

No tenía por qué estar mezclándose con esa chusma… que no podía compararse con ella. Mientras más la miraba, _mientras la poseía con los ojos _desde la dolorosa distancia y la frialdad con la que Sigyn decidió empezar a tratarle se convencía aún más de que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que los asgardianos pensaban de él. Pero el estúpido y mal llamado 'sentimentalismo' seguía ahí… seguía manchándole el pensamiento con la tontería de que Sigyn era _'una más' _que quería lastimarle.

Loki apoyó las manos en la textura astillada de la madera, procurando no dañarse las manos con las filas fragmentadas que salían, para no perder el equilibrio y mirando por los agujeros de éste y así no perderse detalle de lo que Sigyn estaba haciendo. La secretamente deseada comenzaba a tomar pequeños sorbos de hidromiel, dejando el gran vaso casi intacto.

Uno de los jóvenes se subió a la mesa, pronunciando con sarcasmo solemne un discurso de entrada a la fiesta tras la danza inicial. Sigyn se mantenía alejada del gentío pero atenta a lo que el pedestre falto de modales iría a decir. Se presentó, haciendo un gesto noble, saludando a todos los presentes. Dio el inicio a la fiesta tras serle arrojada una cantidad considerable de vino en la cara, a modo de broma. El gentío se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la acción. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se mostró enojado y riendo estiró dadivosamente.

Las danzas volvieron, pero esta vez en un tono más desenfrenado. Loki contempló asqueado las estupideces y bufonadas de algunos borrachos que intentaban conseguir aliarse con algunas de las sirvientas. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo… pero desvió los ojos hacia Sigyn, la que parecía no divertirse en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, estaba alejada, con la mirada perdida, pensativa… casi – pensó Loki – triste. La hermosa joven iba a irse a su habitación, que se encontraba muy apartada en relación a los otros dormitorios cuando un hombre mayor quiso sacarla a bailar pero ella – para el deleite de Loki – se negó. Éste tomó distancia para dejar a Sigyn sola otra vez. Se iba a dirigir definitivamente a su habitación cuando ahora en ese instante se presentaba el mismo joven de al principio de la fiesta con unas cuantas botellas de más…

Con un grito, llamó a toda la multitud para ver lo que iba a hacer. La muchacha permaneció oculta, casi como el mismo Loki, pero sin restar atención a lo que éste chico haría a continuación.

Los presentes se pusieron en círculo para ver al muchacho, ahora acompañado de dos tipos más, ponerse un largo harapo en la espalda, caminar como un mendigo, adornando su cabeza con un extraño yelmo fabricado a medias con dos huesos de reno que sobresalían de la frente de éste…

La multitud ahora sí se echó a reír a estruendosas risotadas, aplaudiendo ante la mofa del oculto invitado en la muralla de madera, quien apretó los puños y los dientes con la cólera quemándole la sangre. Sentía que toda la ira del universo se acumulaba en su pecho.

- ¡Admirad al legítimo marginado de Asgard!- exclamó irónicamente uno de los tipos que le acompañaba - ¡Loki Odinson!

- ¡Salve al miserable! – profirió una sirvienta.

- ¡Y Rey quería ser ese miserable! – Protestó otro - ¡Ja! ¡Él, un Rey! ¡Y de Asgard!

- ¡Más bien el Rey de los gusanos! – añadió la primera.

Cuando todos seguían haciendo burla del prisionero de guerra, haciendo mímesis de lo que había sido el día de su humillante castigo – arrojándole cosas y gritándole improperios -, una figura rauda y visiblemente molesta se acercó al muchacho. Loki se agachó un poco para observar mejor lo que ahora sucedía:

Con una sola patada al trasero del imitador, Sigyn culminó con la secreta humillación hacia su amo. Todos enmudecieron… incluyendo al mismo Loki, quien espiaba incierto e incrédulo lo que había pasado.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! – bramó el muchacho, incorporándose con dificultad debido a su estado etílico.

- Una cosa es divertirse y la otra es mofarse – aclaró Sigyn, mostrándose furiosa por primera vez.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¡No está bien!

- ¿Y te afecta? ¿Es de tanta importancia para ti?- le preguntó otra sirvienta - ¡Tú más que nadie debería reírse!

-¿Es que acaso no tienes que soportar el genio de Loki cuando debes atenderlo? – Le sonsacó otro – Eso debe ser bastante desagradable.

- Eso no te incumbe – respondió Sigyn, crispándose – La fiesta estaba bien hasta que esto comenzó.

- Eres una aburrida – contestó Sjöfn, emulando un manotón.

- Y ustedes unos irrespetuosos – pero la muchedumbre se echó a reír, burlándose de ella ahora.

- ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer nuestro respeto?- interrogó Sjöfn, molesta – No es nada como el Príncipe Thor…

-¡Sí! – aprobó Löfn, asintiendo rápidamente.

- No es noble, ni posee su hermosura, ni talentoso como él. ¡Es solo un pobre y triste miserable al que solo su sombra le llorará cuando sea despachado de este reino y de los Nueve Reinos del Yggdrasil! – sentenció Sjöfn, con desprecio.

Loki hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzar un ataque psíquico en contra de todos esos sórdidos infelices… ¿Cómo se atrevían a levantar esas calumnias contra él? Ya no podía esperar a que su aislamiento concluyese para aniquilar a toda esa horda una por una lentamente… pero concentró su atención en la nueva respuesta que Sigyn daría.

- Les diré lo que pienso. Ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a opinar sobre los temas de la realeza. Lo que es importante es hacer nuestro trabajo – contraatacó la muchacha.

- Ay, Sigyn. Tu respeto te traiciona – dijo Löfn - ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase a ese mal nacido?

Ante esa pregunta, Loki sintió que el corazón se le hacía pequeño. Sigyn bajó la mirada y contestó.

- Porque ustedes… simplemente… no lo entienden – le respondió ella, sintiéndose acosada por los ojos de sus compañeros – no ven lo que yo veo… ustedes lo juzgan por lo que hizo… y eso no nos corresponde hacerlo.

La multitud como el mismo Loki atisbaba a Sigyn incrédula de sus palabras. La criada bajó la mirada, sabiendo que la controversial frase generaría más de una duda sobre la relación entre ella y el príncipe que observaba y oía tan boquiabierto como desconfiado la escena.

* * *

**Como pudieron notar, mis queridas lectoras, la relación entre Loki y Sigyn ya va derivando del rechazo - él se niega rotundamente a creer que alguien como ella pueda quererlo cuando todo Asgard lo desprecia -****al deseo sexual secreto. Sigyn se siente muy mal ante su rechazo, como es obvio, porque en el fondo ella sabe que él en verdad es un príncipe incomprendido y trata como puede hacer llevadero su aislamiento - como ella lo afirma en una parte -. Y no es la última fantasía sexual que Loki tendrá. Porque está perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda (como se insinuó en los Vengadores), le será doblemente difícil contenerse los deseos sexuales que siente por ella (en especial cuando se de cuenta de que el afecto que ella profesa es auténtico y sincero). Con eso no quiero decir que va a forzarla a dormir con él.**

**El juego que Hogun y Fandral están jugando al principio del capítulo es un entretenimiento vikingo que es muy similar al ajedrez moderno. Tiene distintas versiones de acuerdo de la ubicación de la que estemos hablando (Inglaterra, Gales, Noruega...). Me pareció interesante ponerlo como una forma más de entretención entre la nobleza asgardiana :D **

**Lo de que Sigyn sepa leer aun siendo criada... me inspiré en un fic de una amiga super querida ... jejeje, espero no le moleste que me haya inspirado en ello ;P. Eir es según la mitología nórdica la diosa de la sanación y de la buena salud. Solía enseñar solamente a las mujeres el arte de curar... pese a que algunas fuentes la citan como una valquiria y no como una deidad. Después de enterarme de que había una diosa de la buena salud en el panteón nórdico, me pareció una buena idea hacer que Sigyn aprendiera a escondidas a leer (y escribir) y de paso varias técnicas de sanación para ayudar a Loki. **

**Löfn, Sjöfn ****e Hlin ****son ásynjur (el nombre femenino para las diosas asgardianas). Las dos primeras son las diosas que representan la femineidad e Hlin es la diosa de la compasión (esa cualidad se la pondré a Sigyn), que también es una de las tres sirvientas de Frigga (junto con Gna y Fulla). Quise dar más nombres en vez de utilizar denominaciones generalizadas (como 'la horda de criadas' o el 'gentío de sirvientes'... ya saben). Quise poner a algunas deidades como parte de la servidumbre y para que Sigyn no sea la única mencionada... jeje, espero no afecte a quien quiera continuar leyendo el fic :)**

**En lo que refiere a la celebración me inspiré más o menos en la escena de fiesta de la película de 'Red Riding Hood', en la que se celebra la supuesta muerte del lobo. Pido disculpas si la burla que los sirvientes y plebeyos hacen a Loki les ha calado en lo profundo. Es que quería inventarme un pretexto para que Sigyn se enojara mientras él la espía a lo mischievous XD, él no lo sabe, pero Sigyn en el fondo lo ama (lo más probable es que eso es lo que hayan estado pensando al final del capítulo... XD). **

**Esperando que les haya gustado, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido.**

**Bye ! ;)**


	11. Sueños

- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo Sigyn?- le preguntó Sjöfn.

- No sugiero nada – respondió la osada criada – Es sólo que… lo peor que pueden hacer es hablar mal de una persona.

- ¿Persona? ¡Ese mal nacido no es una persona, es un animal! – exclamó Löfn, desaprobando lo que Sigyn acababa de afirmar.

- Bueno, yo no lo considero así – le contestó ella – Si ustedes así lo consideran, bien por ustedes pero eso no les da el derecho de hacer mofa del Príncipe Loki.

La afluencia prorrumpió en sordos murmullos de asombro ante la defensa de Sigyn por el aborrecido marginado. Loki se quedó mudo. Mudo no sabía si de confusión o de pura maravilla por ver que ella fue la única que no levantaba calumnias ni carcajadas injuriosas contra él a diferencia de la insolente oleada de iletrados ignorantes. Siguió sepultado en su silencio para continuar la expectación de la escena.

Un hombre que se veía de edad pero era muy jovial en actitud se le acercó a Sigyn, tomándola por sorpresa desde sus espaldas. La joven soltó un jadeo. Andhrimir la miraba, casi con provocación. Luego extravió los ojos hacia otro lado y caminó lentamente haciendo ademanes vampíricos con la capa de harapo hacia la concentración de señoritas y adolescentes, para asustarlas en son de broma y gesticulando expresiones monstruosas. Las jovencitas lanzaban gritos de susto ante los gestos del hombre, el que las miraba fijamente.

Sigyn desaprobó completamente lo que Andhrimir, el mejor y más viejo de los chefs de la nobleza, estaba haciendo. El hombre se quitó el largo guiñapo de encima para formular unas palabras.

- Como la nieve caída en los parajes de Jötunheim es su piel… no porque sea hermoso… sino porque el sol nunca pinta con sus rayos esa palidez de muerto – recitó el chef, haciendo ademanes de poeta o trovador –…que nunca se va.

Ahora apuntó a todos, como un juez.

- Todos deben estar en guardia – advirtió él – de lo contrario, sus monstruosos ojos verdes ejercerán sobre ustedes… su espantosa y diabólica… influencia – y apresó a Sigyn en sus brazos, imitando suaves gruñidos de bestia salvaje como si fuese a morderla en el cuello.

Al ver a la criada por la cual estaba ofuscándose a pasos agigantados en los brazos de ese viejo decrépito y apestoso, Loki sintió que un agrio y ácido estremecimiento se asentaba en sus entrañas, corroyéndolas hasta el límite. Crujió los dientes, repleto de odio y de celos. Iba a arrojarle una arremetida pero lo detuvo al ver que Sigyn le daba un fuerte empujón, librándose de él.

- ¡Hey! No es necesario ser tan agresivos…- comentó Andhrimir, sobándose los brazos.

- No vuelvas a tocarme – gruñó Sigyn.

- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decírselo al Príncipe Loki?- se burló el chef, riéndose.

La criada no halló respuesta ante esa frase.

- ¿Acaso crees que le importas solo porque lo atiendes y le tienes paciencia por todas las estupideces que piensa y dice? Ese miserable y ruin desquiciado no ama a nadie más que no sea a sí mismo – dijo Andhrimir, casi amenazante.

- No estoy diciendo eso – lo contradijo la criada, bajando la mirada – Si vuelves a tocarme sabrás de lo que soy capaz. A mí nadie me pone una mano encima.

- Ni modo que fuese a hacerte algo que no te gusta – le dijo el hombre, acercándose a ella y devorándola con la mirada – ¿Me consideras malo?

- Claro, a él le consideras repugnante ¿Y a Loki no le muestras ni una pizca de temor?- le preguntó el muchacho agredido - ¿Quién te entiende, Sigyn?

- No pido que me entiendan – repuso ella, cruzándose de brazos- lo único es que…

- Por si no te has enterado, tonta – dijo Sjöfn – Loki estará aislado, estará perdido la razón… pero eso no significa que no tenga deseos de hombre.

Sigyn tragó aire tras esa aserción. Frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza lo recién dicho.

- ¿Acaso crees que no posee necesidades propias de un hombre? – Añadió Löfn – Es cosa de que te pongas a pensar: él está apartado, tú eres la única que viene a verlo… y sumado a eso, eres hermosa, tierna y atenta. ¿Qué te hace creer que Loki no se te va a echar encima para forzarte a dormir con él?

El rostro de la advertida se tornó tan pálido como espantado.

- ¡Él nunca haría eso! – bramó Sigyn, indignada pero también asustada por esa posibilidad que no dejaba de ser cierta, dado el deteriorado estado mental de Loki que había hecho evidente ante ella.

- Mejor cuídate de él – aconsejó Sjöfn, con tono grave.

- Nuestra querida Sigyn es toda una… "piadosa" – denominó uno.

Ante aquellas duras críticas por su actitud defensiva por Loki, la sirvienta respiró con aire de determinación para dar una sabia contestación.

- Los que hablan de lo que poco saben, se dan cuenta muy tarde de que lo más prudente es callar – replicó ella mirando a todos sus compañeros.

Entonces se arrimó a Andhrimir, desafiante.

- Así que honorable Andhrimir, no hables más – le dijo ella con respeto irónico, descargando una furtiva pero dolorosa bofetada en la mejilla. Algunos lanzaron una apagada expresión de asombro. El chef se sobó la región facial recién agredida, descargando una ojeada a Sigyn de puro odio. Ella en cambio lucía valerosa.

Loki estaba increíblemente pasmado. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban prestando atención. Se cubrió la boca, tratando de no delatarse. Los presentes se quejaron porque la fiesta había acabado y además de eso, Sigyn había arruinado todo. Bufando molestos, se marcharon cada uno por su lado, más de alguno hablando de la aguafiestas de pésima manera. La criada se quedó sola, mirando el desastre que había quedado. Se quedó observando atentamente al lugar exacto donde el príncipe la acechaba con la tácita ansia de un depredador, sin advertir que verdaderamente el individuo que había defendido estaba allí, contemplando la escena, pero contemplándola exclusivamente _a ella. _Pero nuevamente desvió esos bellos ojos hacia el desorden de la vendimia. Porque no estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de ello, se fue a su habitación también. Loki se vio envuelto en la atrayente tentación de seguirla, de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho… sabía en el fondo que podría asustarla, pero deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese mismo momento acercarse y decirle lo complacido que esas palabras le habían resultado

Pero algo lo detuvo… algo lo mantenía estático. Quizá el temor de ser descubierto y que fuera acusado ante Odín para ser castigado otra vez… 'maldita sea', pensó Loki, refunfuñando. Sin más, decidió hacer caso a sus instintos… la persiguió sutilmente, camuflado en la oscuridad que el apagón de las antorchas había dejado. Se sentía un loco, un tremendo loco. Él nunca en su existencia había hecho esto… y llevado por el deseo oculto por ella, sintió un extraño pero excitante asombro. Probablemente era porque era su primera vez o simplemente porque no se trataba de una ramera o de una cualquiera… sino porque _se trataba de Sigyn_.

Sonrió maliciosamente, avanzando por los pasillos que llevaban a los aposentos de la joven perseguida. Se detuvo al ver que de la parte inferior de puerta se vislumbraba una tenue luz de vela. Seguro que ahí estaba…

Sí, ahí debía estar. Continuó andando por la densa oscuridad para proseguir con su cometido. Intentó no hacer ruidos con los pasos Por los hoyuelos de la puerta de madera, pudo espiar lo que Sigyn estaba haciendo. Comenzó a peinar sus largas y sedosas hebras de oro, mirándose al pequeño espejo. Ponía algunos mechones tras sus orejas para seguir arreglándose. Loki apoyó las manos en la estructura de madera, sin perderse detalle alguno de lo que la deseada hacía. Tras dejar su cabello más hermoso de lo usual, ahora procedió a sacarse los mitones de color grisáceo, el cinto de cuero color marrón puesto en sus caderas, para ponerse de pie, cabizbaja, en dirección hacia su cama, cuidadosamente hecha… para luego desatar su corsé a un ritmo desesperantemente lento y delicioso.

Loki se mordió los labios, apartándose de la puerta para evitar darse el fantástico y ardiente lujo de observar a Sigyn desvistiéndose… Pero poco le duró el sentimiento noble para volver sus ojos curiosos a los hoyuelos que le entregaban tan grato espectáculo.

Ahora la criada tiró del corsé desatado para quitarse la delgadísima prenda interior, de una delicada tonalidad blanca, que actuaba como un pequeño vestido que podía verse como blondas en el corte circular de la cotilla en la región del pecho. El príncipe seguía con los ojos cada movimiento como si fuera el último. Casi no respiraba, tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo con su presencia. Quería continuar descubriendo, hostigando con la mirada, aunque fuese a distancia, ese cuerpo tan bello, tan prometedor… tan curvilíneo. Pero sólo se limitó a seguirle el rastro con las manos, desnudándola con éstas desde la lejanía que lo separaba de ella. Jadeó suavemente y casi de forma inaudible. Su ritmo cardiaco sufrió una violenta aceleración. Y más cuando Sigyn desataba las cuerdas de la tela de tul blanca de su pequeño vestido que se encontraban a la altura de sus pechos. El acechante y demente príncipe se mordió esta vez los nudillos, tragando saliva y sin despegarle los enardecidos ojos de placer a la joven, quien estaba completamente ignorante de que esa diaria y cotidiana acción efectuada cada noche antes de dormir, resultaba ser una apasionante y sensual escena para el hombre al que había defendido y que a la vez le causaba tanto miedo. Al fin, esa indumentaria que le estorbaba la visión cayó al piso, emitiendo un sonido tan agradable como cuando una hoja cae de un árbol. Loki se quedó paralizado al verla desnuda… jamás había visto tal hermosura, una que fuera comparable a la de ella y en ese momento, en ese mismo instante se presentaba así ante él. Qué hubiera dado por entrar a la habitación seduciéndola con sus palabras, quitarse la ropa también, hacerla gozar allí y suplicarle que hiciera con él lo que deseara.

Pero la misma sensación de culpabilidad lo atosigó cuando fantaseó con ella por primera vez estando en la tina. Se apartó para esconder la cara entre las manos y después pasarse una por su cabellera negra. ¿Qué era esto que le sucedía? Sabía que esto no era correcto, pero el saberlo incorrecto, atrevido… _prohibido, _le añadía un sabor más embriagador y seductor a sus recientes fantasías. Sintió ardor en el pecho, deseos íntimos incubándose en su mente como nunca, pero por sobretodo una sensación de querer darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Demonios, Sigyn era tan provocadora y más aún con esa ternura con la que le trataba. Oh, qué deleite, qué preciosidad… su traviesa mirada circulando su figura iluminada por la penumbra de color anaranjada, embelleciéndola aún más – si eso era posible-. Creía que la excitación iba a matarlo, y aumentó más cuando veía que ella volvía a vestirse, moviendo apaciblemente ese maravilloso cabello de oro. La mudez de lleno habíale cortado las cuerdas vocales. Le faltaban las fuerzas y se le agotaron los adjetivos de admiración para continuar describiendo la hermosura de Sigyn… Loki puso su mano en su pecho, como si ello fuera a aplacar la violencia ritmo cardiaco que agitaba su interior, como si se le pudiera escapar de éste en cualquier momento. El joven contempló satisfecho el fin del torturante acto: Sigyn al fin se tendió sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y acurrucándose hasta dormirse, llena de tranquilidad en su rostro. Loki sentía que ya no podía contenerse, la pasión frescamente inspirada lo envolvía por entero, le costó muchísimo darse una vuelta y devolverse a su alcoba, a su reclusión. Y a la difícil relación que sostenía con su criada como una fachada para contenerse sus deseos.

Tras unos segundos de meditar en lo recién pasado y por haber en el futuro, Loki se volvió con lentitud hacia el pasillo que indicaba la salida del hogar. Las sienes le latían, la transpiración perlaba su frente como su cuerpo completo por la presión recién sufrida. Ágilmente retornó a sus aposentos, repitiendo lo mismo que había hecho al salir. El príncipe se dio varias vueltas antes de acostarse. Tardó muchísimo en conciliar el sueño… la imagen de ella en la penumbra anaranjada aún seguía en su mente.

Suspiró intentando concentrarse en darse al abrazo del sueño y cuando al fin lo logró, lo hizo cortejado de los profundos ojos azules verdoso que le miraban con especial atención en sus fantasías. Loki se aferró a la almohada, procurando resistir lo cristalino y diáfano de esos preciosos de diamantes… de manera casi inapreciable.

* * *

Arropada por la generosa calidez de sus sábanas y las frazadas, Sigyn soñaba un sueño pesado, oscuro. Se encontraba en un espacio ajeno a todo entorno que conocía. Mas para su extrañeza y añadir más súbitas interrogantes a su actual situación, se repetía la escena de la celebración hace horas atrás. Volvía a ver que todos hacían mofa del triste estado de la cual Loki era víctima.

Sigyn repetía las valerosas palabras en defensa del príncipe, todos se reían de ella argumentando que estaba en peligro siendo la criada personal de Loki. Pero al momento en que Andhrimir terminaba de cortejarla, el escenario cambiaba mucho más. Sigyn permaneció helada. Algo en ella le advertía que sucedería un evento breve pero nefasto… al menos para los que se habían reído del enloquecido príncipe.

La criada miró a ambos lados, arrinconándose contra una columna de madera. Las antorchas comenzaron por apagarse solas. Los presentes ya se mostraban estremecidos ante la tétrica oscuridad, la que escoltada por el silencio, permitió que el grupo de sirvientes escuchara con toda atención un peligroso siseo… los ojos de Sigyn buscaban la dirección de donde provenía ese extraño silbido. De pronto, un inusual aire se respiró en el ambiente: estaba frío. Similar a un paraje de Jötunheim, lugar del cual sólo había oído en relatos tanto de terror como de aventuras por parte de los guerreros de la Casa de Odín.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?- preguntó uno de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Sigyn aún permanecía inmovilizada, presintiendo que algo muy malo aproximábase a pasos agigantados. Permaneció oculta tras la columna de ébano, esperando a que sucediera lo que debía suceder. Sus inocentes y asustados ojos contemplaron pávida a una sombra que se arrastraba por la oscuridad para incorporarse… reconoció la silueta que poco a poco comenzó a caminar amenazante hacia ellos. Sigyn se cubrió la boca, escondiéndose de esa lúgubre figura. Los asistentes permanecieron mudos, primero pasmados y luego aterrorizados al ver que esa persona era el temible y demencial príncipe Loki, el que estaba ataviado con sus solemnes ropajes de rey; su casco dorado de afilados cuernos, su armadura y el cetro que poseía la joya alma. Las mismas indumentarias con las que había estado en Midgard, en su dura y fallida odisea de querer conquistar el mundo y gobernarlo. A éste y sus miserables seres mortales.

Loki se encaminó hacia ellos, sembrando el terror en la horda completa de criados, a los que no les sirvió en lo absoluto el huir despavoridos para esconderse en cualquier cosa que les diera refugio de la monstruosidad que el príncipe iba a desatar. El pseudo monarca apuntó a una serie de criados para fulminarlos con el magno poder del cetro. Sigyn abrió los ojos para ver el macabro panorama: Loki crujía los dientes mientras disfrutaba desparramando el justificado terror a los insolentes e inmundos incultos. El joven príncipe desligó un cruel ataque contra los que se quedaban atrás de la estampida, similar – o igual – al que perpetró cuando había llegado a la tierra por primera vez. Hizo exactamente lo mismo contra los irreverentes, a algunos les propinó fuertes golpes, lanzándolos contra las débiles y enclenques pilares de madera. A otros los aniquiló arrojándoles a la garganta las diminutas pero mortíferas dagas con las que había herido a Thor tan cruelmente durante la batalla en la torre Stark.

Pese a que la joven que se ocultaba tras el gran pilar de ébano no conocía nada previo a la llegada de Loki tras la increíble desventura vivida en la tierra, sentía que había visto o presentido aquello. Para el aspirante a rey, se repetía la escena en Stuttgart, sólo que no era allí sino en Asgard.

- Míseros campesinos iletrados – susurró él iracundo, como una fiera, apoyando el cetro y golpeando el suelo con éste, en señal de orden – voy a enseñarles cuál es su lugar…

Creó dos dobles de él mismo hacia dos extremos de donde la oleada de sirvientes huía, para impedirles el escape. Sigyn se agachó, apiñándose la espalda contra el soporte y cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos. Loki creó otros dos dobles para acorralar completamente a la horda de criados y exterminarlos. Con el rostro deformado de rabia e ira por haber sido tan cruelmente humillado por un dolor que ellos nunca sabrían, descargó el potente y letal rayo azul contra el grupo burlador.

- ¡Asquerosos insectos! - rugió Loki, con una voz que estaba lejos de la seductora y sensual lengua de plata- ¡Entérense de su lugar! ¡¿Osan llamar al que fue y es el legítimo rey de Asgard el _"rey de los gusanos"_?! Pues bien… ¡_**Yo los devolveré adonde moran los gusanos**_! - exclamó ahora, al ver que todos se desvanecían en una brillante luz azul que se elevó como una nubecita de vapor al cielo.

Sigyn tembló al ver cómo sus compañeros se disipaban con el aire, conteniéndose como mejor podía la necesidad de liberar su horror al gritar con todas sus fuerzas. La muchacha hizo nulo intento de escapar; si se movía… si tan solo ejecutaba un movimiento en falso, sufriría la misma suerte que sus pares, así que solo vio como una salvación quedarse presa de la inmovilidad en la penumbra otorgada por la columna de madera.

Loki respiró pesadamente tras la espantosa y expedita masacre, mirando a todos lados para ver si algún moroso se le había escapado. Suavizó el sonido y compás de su respiración al caminar con más lentitud sobre el lugar. Observó casi estudiando, los cuerpos de los que habían muerto a causa de las navajas en las gargantas, haciéndolos a un lado con el pie con desprecio. Sigyn observaba horrorizada el desdén con el que Loki trataba a los cuerpos sin vida. Quiso huir de ahí, perderlo de vista y no saber de él jamás pero nada podía hacer; el miedo la mantenía inactiva. Se le resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas, maquinando a toda velocidad una manera de escapar de ese mortuorio lugar.

Su horror se vio incrementado cuando veía que ahora Loki miraba hacia el lado en donde ella se encontraba, sin parar de caminar. Ahora desvió la vista hacia el lado paralelo, analizando los oscuros pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones, Sigyn no podía apartar la mirada de la sombría figura de Loki… se veía majestuoso con esas indumentarias, increíble… mejor que cuando estaba de rey en Asgard tan efímeramente. Sintió admiración y terror mezclándose en una grata dicotomía dentro de sus entrañas. Sin embargo, el temor fue más fuerte y cuando vio que era la oportunidad perfecta, la criada sobreviviente no vaciló en salir corriendo, intentando como jamás había hecho en no cometer ruido alguno.

Pero Loki se volteó, haciendo su capa flamear con el grácil movimiento. Desde la distancia avistó a Sigyn apresurándose a una rauda salida. La lozana sirvienta lo sintió suspirar de molestia; sabía lo que él le haría si la atrapaba… quizá le haría lo mismo que a los otros… sólo que mil veces peor. Estaba próxima a una puerta pero para su espanto se le apareció una ilusión óptica de Loki ante ella: Sigyn dio un alarido. Curiosamente, este doble del hombre del que huía no le hacía nada en lo absoluto sino mirarla con muchísima atención.

- No corras – ordenó él desde la distancia.

Desesperada, Sigyn desoyó por primera vez una orden de su señor. Se volteó, tratando de hallar otra salida a su embrollo pero lo único que obtuvo fue otro doble que avanzaba amenazante hacia ella.

- No corras… Sigyn – insistió él, calmo pero a la vez con tono intimidante.

Al borde del colapso, la joven se aplastó contra la pared, desplomándose, evitando mirar al desquiciado rey y procurando arrancar otra vez. Lo hizo. Y esta vez su desobediencia había encendido la ira en el pecho de Loki, quien golpeó el suelo con el cetro con los dientes apretados y con el ceño fruncido.

- Te dije… – y deshizo el doble para acercarse aún más a ella - **¡NO CORRAS!**

Sigyn se cubrió la boca, tragando saliva a medida de que el joven iba acercándose, acatando al fin a la orden. Permaneció quieta, con la frente en las rodillas, muda de terror, preparándose ante el castigo que vendría de la mano de Loki.

Pasaron los segundos. No sintió dolor. No sintió nada que infligiese sufrimiento a través de un castigo, puesto que no recibía ninguno. Dejó de abrazarse las rodillas para mirar lo que acontecía a su alrededor: los cadáveres de sus compañeros habían desaparecido, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Esta vez miró hacia arriba: Loki, en vez de mostrarse furibundo, lucía un rostro sereno, tranquilo... había arrojado el cetro a un lado y ofrecía su mano a Sigyn, la que le miraba como debatiéndose si aceptarlo o no. La joven, vacilando y temblando – no sabía si de miedo o de contento al imaginarse que no la iba a herir - tomó su mano. El príncipe dio un suave tirón a la suya para acorralarla contra el pilar de madera.

- ¿Mi… señor…? - preguntó ella, con un hilillo de voz.

- Shh… - chistó Loki, poniendo sus finos y largos dedos pálidos en los exquisitos labios de Sigyn – No temas… no voy a hacerte daño…- le sonrió, transmitiéndole sosiego.

El dios deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla, observándola absolutamente maravillado pese a la breve mudez que navegaba entre ellos.

- Tienes buen corazón… - susurró él, atento a ella.

- Señor… se lo suplico… - replicó ella nerviosísima.

- ¿Qué?

- No hay necesidad de que esta situación... se ponga más desastrosa.

Él rió. Sus suaves carcajadas eran enormemente sensuales, agarrándose a los debilitados sentidos de Sigyn, deshilándolos.

La joven apoyó los brazos, casi abrazando en sentido contrario la columna en la que yacía asediada. Loki parecía entristecido por esa reacción. Sus punzantes ojos verdes devoraban a los de Sigyn, la que tampoco renunciaba a la intensa mirada de aquel príncipe que despertaba un recóndito interés en ella. El dios examinaba su hermosa figura, delgada y curvada… respirando audiblemente, rompiendo el tenso silencio que los envolvía. Después puso ambas manos en sus hombros para volver a estudiarla.

- ¿Me temes, Sigyn? – le preguntó él, con tristeza.

- No… mi señor – le respondió ella.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué has reaccionado así? - preguntó otra vez, acongojado y confundido.

- ¡Porque ha asesinado a mis pares! - aulló Sigyn aterrada e indignada por la interrogación, cubriéndose la boca.

Loki bajó la mirada, quizá avergonzado de lo que había hecho, pensó ella. Partió quitándose el casco en señal de confianza. Sigyn dio un suave grito al oír el ruido emitido por el artefacto que servía tanto de protección como de forma estética. El joven dios puso ambas manos en su rostro, clavándole los ojos otra vez.

- ¿Y crees que voy a hacerte lo mismo, cierto?- le preguntó él.

Cabizbaja y grave, Sigyn asintió.

- ¿Y por qué lo haría?

- Porque… soy una más… de ellos – respondió la sirvienta sin saber qué otra cosa dar como contestación - ¿O no?

Loki suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Ahora descendió sus manos de sus hombros para rodear su exquisita cintura con ambos brazos, estrujando su cuerpo contra el de ella, respirando su aire inclinando su frente con la de su presa sin abrir los ojos. Sigyn soltó un fuerte jadeo y luchó por no arrojar un gemido. Para no caerse, se sujetó de los brazos de él, quedando muy juntos el uno del otro. Los labios de la pareja estuvieron a milímetros de un romántico y sensual roce como lo era un beso.

- ¿Acaso no lo notas? - le preguntó él, apretándola aún más contra él – ¿Cómo podría descargar un ataque contra ti? No después de que me has defendido de las críticas y de las burlas de los demás. Nunca. Es que acaso crees que… ¿no valoro eso?

La criada sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho.

- Yo…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que mi hostilidad hacia ti es el grito más fuerte que puedo proferir para que no te vayas?

La muchacha lo miró ceñuda ante aquella interrogación.

- Pero señor… si usted mismo me ha dicho que yo…

Loki negó con la cabeza, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

- Sigues sin darte cuenta. Por favor… por favor… no me hagas esto- le dijo él.

- ¿Qué no haga qué, mi señor? - le preguntó ella, liada.

- Sigyn, no podría hacerte daño. No eres como ellos, tú… tú no _puedes ser _como ellos – y abrió los ojos para observarla nuevamente – ¿Acaso eso no te resulta más simple de comprender? No quiero que pienses eso de mí.

Ella le preguntó esta vez que qué razón abrigaba para pensar de él como el resto de los asgardianos. Él le contestó si no había visto lo que había hecho, o si no tenía una opinión sobre eso. La joven lo negó, argumentando nuevamente que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Su lugar correspondía a sus deberes en el palacio de Odín. Loki asintió, comprendiendo la respuesta.

- Sigyn… - susurró él.

- ¿Mi señor?- inquirió la muchacha.

- ¿No anhelas algo más de mí, entonces? Algo así… - balbuceó él -…¿Como esto? Así como una recompensa por lo considerada y amable que has sido conmigo… porque yo… - puso la mano en su cintura – puedo recompensártelo… _lenta e íntimamente – _siseó a su oído, luego posó su mano en el medio de su pecho pero sin tocarla de una manera que ella considerara indebida, sintiendo los acelerados galopes cardíacos que golpeaban desde adentro.

- Mi señor… - jadeó ella, intentando librarse de él, dándole ligeros empujones pero era inútil: él la sujetaba con su fuerza de gigante de hielo.

- ¿No sabes cuánto me hacía falta que alguien estuviese junto a mí?- chistó Loki, tomándola del rostro fervorosamente - ¿No lo entiendes? _Mi hostilidad ante ti seguirá siendo hostilidad sino puedes ver más allá de esa maldita mentira que odio tener que pintar contigo. _No te dejes llevar por eso. Por favor, Sigyn. Yo te lo pido… no me dejes. Contigo solamente podré desahogarme…- y al terminar aquella frase, la joven creyó oír que la voz del príncipe se quebraba. Sigyn, vacilante y todavía temerosa, tomó su rostro en sus manos:

Se mordió los labios al ver que de los ojos esmeraldas de Loki brotaban transparentes y salobres lágrimas. Que corrían como riachuelos por sus mejillas, dejando rastros brillantes por éstos.

- Loki…- susurró ella, conmovida hasta la última gota de sangre en sus venas, dispuesta a besarlo en su rostro como una forma de hacerle olvidar, aunque fuera una mínima parte, el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

- Despierta – sentenció él, bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose del lecho de un salto. Su corazón latía a fuertes galopes como su mano lo comprobó. Miró la panorámica de sus aposentos; la vela que le había dado luz durante la noche y su sueño se había consumido. Todo estaba en orden. Nada que temer.

_Nadie a quien temer._

Permaneció un rato más tendida sobre las sábanas. Ya debía levantarse para hacer sus deberes pero la pereza de la sensación de recién haberse despertado se lo impedía. Aquella pesadilla… -¿O sueño?- con Loki ciertamente le había asustado. Un auténtico miedo ahora se gestaba en sus entrañas como una mala hierba.

Sigyn suspiró al recordar lo que el príncipe le hacía… acorralarla contra la pared, acechante y casi besándola. Y ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo… besarlo… _¡Besarlo! _Qué irrespeto, qué insolencia se había atrevido a cometer contra su señor. Seguro si lo hacía en la vida real, Loki no dudaría en castigarla. Y no llamaría a los guardias, puesto que carecía de la facultad para dar órdenes a los soldados o cualquier otra persona por debajo que él. _Él mismo _la castigaría y no sería algo agradable. Estaba consciente de que el joven era completamente contrario a los gestos cariñosos. Maldita sea, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Se incorporó, tirando de las sábanas y frazadas intentando salir y distraerse con sus deberes propios de sirvienta. Sigyn se aseó y vistió el mismo vestido cuya ausencia en su cuerpo había enloquecido tan silenciosamente a Loki la noche anterior. Bebió y comió algo para acallar el hambre y la sed que la hostigaban hace un rato. La muchacha hizo unos últimos toques a su cabello y se dirigió a su terrorífico deber. Cuando pasaba por la puerta que la llevaría al palacio de Odín, Löfn se le acercó.

- Buenos días, _'defensora de los marginados'- _se burló ella.

Sigyn le lanzó una mirada de molestia ante aquel epíteto.

- Löfn, ¿Quieres cortar con eso?

- Sigyn, hiciste el ridículo ayer en la fiesta – le dijo la joven castaña - ¿Qué creías que hacías?

- Lo que creí necesario – contestó Sigyn determinante – Si tú crees que hice el ridículo, adelante.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea de querer defenderlo? Abre los ojos, Sigyn. ¡Ese hombre un monstruo! – Exclamó Löfn- ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Es mi problema – interrumpió la rubia, sin más – Ya se los he dicho. ¡Imagínate si les hubiera oído!

- ¡Ja! ¡Ni que estuviera persiguiéndote después de que vayas a cumplir tu deber para con él! – Exclamó Löfn – Dudo también que sea tan poderoso como para oírnos a la distancia. Sólo Heimdall está dotado de aquello.

- Eres una cabeza dura.

- Y ustedes unos insistentes. Saben que no me gusta que me intenten disuadirme – la atacó Sigyn, apartándose para salir de una vez.

Recorrió a trote raudo los pasillos, acompañada de otros sirvientes. La joven tomó la bandeja para servirle la merienda matutina a Loki, quien de seguro había despertado y estaría esperándola. Apretó el paso cuidándose de no derramar nada de lo contenido en la bandeja de plata. Abrió la puerta con delicada lentitud.

Encerrado en sus libros, Loki estaba en su escritorio. Alejado de la luz solar provisionada por la generosa ventana cuya cortina había sido corrida para dejarla entrar. Sigyn lo contempló maravillada. Lucía mejor. El dios de las travesuras se volvió a verla con los ojos tan sorprendidos como abiertos.

- Buenos días, mi señor – saludó la criada con ese respeto tan enloquecedoramente característico de ella.

Pálido al verla, Loki se quedó observándola perdidamente.

- Hola… Sigyn – la saludó él con un hilillo de voz sin abandonar la vista de su rostro y cuerpo entero.

La muchacha se paralizó ante la cercanía de aquel saludo. Bajó la mirada de inmediato para anunciarle que traía la comida, hecho que se le hacía evidente al extraño Loki. Le pidió que viniera a comer, sirviéndole a la mesita a lo que competía al primer alimento del día. El segundo príncipe de Asgard se le acercó sin apuros, analizándola. Sigyn no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía con el desquiciado príncipe, pero no le incumbía. Sólo siguió con su deber. La criada se ocupó esta vez de ordenar el amplio lecho donde Loki dormía – lugar del cual el joven ocupaba una pequeña parte –, tironeando las blancas sábanas y mantas que otorgaban más calor durante el sueño. Sigyn estaba tan absorta en su tarea diaria que no se percató de que Loki estaba llamándola.

De golpe y para evitar el enojo de su amo, atendió.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor?

- Yo… - balbuceó Loki, claramente nervioso – Yo… quería preguntarte… cómo te encuentras.

Sigyn palideció al momento en que la inmovilidad le helaba los sentidos. ¿Cómo había dicho? _'¿Cómo te encuentras?'_. ¿Acaso se preocupaba como ella se preocupaba sinceramente por él? Sus entrañas se comprimieron, se encogió de hombros, pensando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo… como ha dicho, mi señor?- inquirió ella, entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada.

- Que cómo te encuentras – repitió Loki, apacible.

La criada enmudeció y luego de unos segundos pudo formular algo.

- Yo… yo me encuentro… bien – contestó Sigyn, titubeando - ¿Qué hay de… usted, mi señor?

Loki soltó una carcajada, para luego clavarle una sonrisita maliciosa a la criada tan impetuosamente deseada. A Sigyn se le escarchó la sangre, al ver esos dientes perfectamente blancos…cautivador… simplemente cautivador.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Sigyn – Le respondió él, sonriente, dejando atisbos de malicia y travesura en sus labios.

- Me alegra eso señor, luce mejor hoy día – añadió ella, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

Loki suspiró.

- Quizá he conciliado de mejor forma el sueño – teorizó el timador.

- Si así es, espero que siga de esa forma.

Loki le sonrió otra vez, Sigyn bajó la mirada tímida al no saber cómo lidiar con esa sonrisita tan… seductora.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó el príncipe.

- Vine a lo de siempre, señor – le dijo ella.

Loki notó la bandeja a la corta distancia.

- Ah, ya veo. No me comeré el desayuno frío esta vez – comentó él.

- En todo caso podré volver a calentarlo – agregó Sigyn.

Loki no respondió y sólo se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba la bandeja para servirse la merienda. Esta vez se quedó mirando el plato: era carne de ciervo guisada. Bebió algo de vino antes de comer la rica carne que despedía vapor… la devoró acucioso, como si fuera ese día el último de su existencia. Sigyn le avistó extrañada de su actitud, ¿Qué le sucedía al Príncipe Loki? Quizá ya se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente, tal vez le volvería la antipatía en un rato más y que esta bienvenida simplemente era una broma para hacerla enojar.

Sin darle más importancia, Sigyn siguió con sus deberes. Dejó el extenso lecho de Loki cuidadosamente hecho. Luego acomodó las almohadas y por último, cuando el príncipe hubo acabado de comer, dejó la bandeja en otra mesita que se hallaba más alejada. Loki aun saboreaba el plato recién servido, para luego acosar silenciosamente a Sigyn con los ojos. Esta vez, ella pareció darse cuenta y permaneció un rato quieta, como esperando a que el joven dios le hablara. Nada sino el silencio reinaba entre ambos.

- ¿Mi señor?

- No pasa nada. Solo te observaba – le contestó Loki, su fascinante voz sonaba repleta de tranquilidad.

- Oh… ya veo. Creía que necesitaba algo – pensó Sigyn en voz alta.

- _Sí, a ti…- _pensó Loki tras oír aquello, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, como si tuviera sueño.

La joven se le acercó un poco más, recordando lo que Loki le había dicho tan enigmáticamente:

'_Mi hostilidad ante ti seguirá siendo hostilidad sino puedes ver más allá de esa maldita mentira que odio tener que pintar contigo. No te dejes llevar por eso…'_

Manteniendo la compostura como mejor podía, la criada formuló una sugerencia.

- Mi señor, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero… si desea conversar sobre algo conmigo, siéntase libre de hacerlo – le dijo Sigyn tomándole de un hombro, motivada por aquella misteriosa pero no menos importante aseveración – Puede confiar en mí.

Loki permaneció congelado ante la fuerza de aquella afirmación. Giró la cabeza a otro lado, confundido. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba pasándole? _Poder contarle sus inquietudes… _a una siempre sirvienta. Sin embargo, otra vez la obstinación se impuso en sus rápidas reflexiones. Si no se lo podía contar a sus familiares o a aquellos que por tanto tiempo creyó sus amigos, ¿Por qué iba a contárselo a ella? ¿Qué sabía ella de su sufrimiento? Pero ahora se le ocurrió otra probabilidad… quizá ahora Sigyn se sentía tan atraída hacia él como él profesaba esa oculta y terrible obsesión por ella, y por ende le importaba lo que le sucedía realmente. Que quería saber qué le sucedía, qué pasaba por su mente… ah, qué ilusión, qué pensamiento tan maravilloso. Combinado todo aquello con lo que había visto el día anterior, oírla defendiéndolo y después viéndola desnudándose sin que se diera cuenta. Sentía que esa mano en su hombro le transmitía fuerza, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Pero sólo se quedó callado, preso de la incertidumbre. Intentando no mirar a Sigyn, sabido de que aquella acción, en lo más profundo de su oscuro ser lo hacía consumirse de deseo por ella.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras, como ya pudieron notar, llegó el punto en que Loki empieza ya a cuestionarse su mal llamado 'sentimentalismo' al ver que Sigyn lo defiende de las burlas de sus compañeros. Y más aún cuando la ve desnudándose en su habitación. Quizá sea algo repetido en los fics pero yo quería hacer mi propia versión, jejeje... creo que me gusta muchísimo hacer sufrir a Loki poniéndolo tan cerca de Sigyn sin que él la pueda tocar :D yo en lo personal me imaginaba esa escena con esta melodía de fondo:**

** www . youtube watch? v=kS6QFTSjuPU**

**Es parte del soundtrack de la película que les mencioné anteriormente, llamada "Chloe"... se imaginarán qué se le pasa en la mente a nuestro principito después de ese episodio :)**

**A las que no sepan mucho de mitología nórdica, Andhrimir es el chef de los guerreros que están en el Valhalla. Suele cocinar un jabalí que revive para comerlo eternamente... algo bastante extraño XD. **

**El sueño que Sigyn tiene luego de la fiesta refleja bien - como habrán podido notar- lo que Loki siente hacia ella en ese momento, claro que hace lo mismo que hizo al principio de la película 'Los Vengadores' y la escena de Stuttgart al ordenarle a la multitud que huye que se arrodille ante él. Por supuesto, Loki no los hace arrodillarse sino los asesina por su insolencia. Diferente de Sigyn (como se lo esperaban) él decide no lastimarla y decirle de forma enigmática de que todo lo que está haciendo es para que se acerque más a él, por muy absurda que sea la idea. Les confieso que cuando vi la película, me fui imaginándome a Sigyn en diversas escenas con Loki tanto en conflicto como en plena tranquilidad (este fue el ejemplo, jeje).**

**Y por último la conversación que quedó para el próximo capítulo, deparará lo que viene: poco a poco veremos cómo nuestra parejita empieza a romper las barreras para darse cuenta de que ambos están enamorados.**

**Como siempre digo, espero haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejarme un review comentándome qué les ha parecido! **

**Bye! :-***


	12. Placer

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Cómo? - replicó con desconfianza.

- Quise decir… que si necesita conversar, sólo dígamelo – aclaró Sigyn.

Loki de nuevo cayó prisionero de la mudez ante la simpleza de esa aclaración. Los nervios le corroían el estómago, mordiéndose los labios. Tragó saliva disimuladamente y se volvió a ella.

- No lo estoy obligando… si quiere conversar, solamente dígame – repitió ella, cortésmente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Sigyn?

Sigyn tomó una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Pues, pese a que hace un tiempo me dijo que sólo usted sabe cómo se siente y yo creo sólo creo saberlo, me parece que toda esta soledad y este silencio lo aburren.

Ah, de modo que recordaba bien aquella frase que le había dicho. Aprendía rápido, era muy inteligente. Un punto absoluto a su favor. Le encantaba que fuese tan perceptiva. Quizá así se daría cuenta cuánto la necesitaba en realidad. Loki se encogió de hombros, buscando algo en la caótica caverna mental de su cabeza que pudiera ser… conversable.

- ¿Y qué debería contarte? – le preguntó él, serio.

- Lo usted quiera, mi señor – replicó Sigyn dulcemente

_'Oh, no'_, pensó Loki, _'ahí va otra vez'_.

Maldición. Ahora se dio cuenta de lo atroz de su problema. Justamente la persona que le desgarraba las entrañas producto del deseo tanto de día como de noche era la única con la que podía hablar… Respiró hondo y entre ambos nuevamente reinó el silencio, mirándose por largos segundos. Tras aquello, Loki balbuceó algunas palabras justo cuando Sigyn iba a decir algo también.

- No, Sigyn. Tú primero – dijo Loki, corrigiéndose.

- ¡No, no, mi señor! Es apropiado que usted se exprese primero – se excusó Sigyn.

- ¿Acaso vas a contrariarme? - le dijo él, acercándose a ella, casi acechándola.

Sigyn suspiró ante la observación. Lo negó con la cabeza, lo cual hizo a Loki levantar las cejas y las manos en un ademán de confianza. Nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso. No a contrariarle cuando él ordenaba algo. Pese a que sabía que esto era una prueba para ver hasta dónde le llegaba el respeto, quería saber qué haría en ese caso. Y el resultado, pues, le gustaba. Le gustaba esa percepción tan bien desarrollada de parte de ella.

- No, mi señor. Sólo que es de buena educación…

- ¿Lo haces porque quieres o porque 'la buena educación' de criada que has recibido te lo dicta así? – le interrogó Loki.

- Es porque yo así lo quiero – le respondió ella, para luego añadir cabizbaja – al igual que cuando nadie se ofreció a velar por su bienestar, yo misma me ofrecí.

- ¿Por qué? - siguió Loki, desconcertado.

- Porque no está bien lo que ellos hicieron con usted.

- ¿Quién te dijo que está bien?

- Nadie. Yo así lo considero.

- Creía que pensabas que no tenías opinión al respecto – añadió Loki.

- Sí, la tengo. Sólo que… - y bajó la mirada.

El príncipe giró un poco la cabeza.

- ¿"Sólo que…"? - repitió él mirándola fijamente.

- Es sólo que no me atrevía a expresarlo. No frente a usted.

- ¿Y debería molestarme?

Sigyn movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Lo desconozco- respondió sin más.

- ¿Podrías decirme la razón del por qué crees que debería molestarme?- insistió Loki – ¿Consideras que no es apropiado? ¿Que no te corresponde…_ porque tus deberes son otros?_

Sigyn se heló ante aquella aseveración. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No, debía ser una coincidencia… sabía de sus facultades especiales y aterradoras. Disimuló su inquietud como mejor se lo pudo permitir.

- Exactamente – replicó la sirvienta.

Loki asintió.

- Me gusta que sepas tu lugar… - siseó el príncipe, encantado - aunque hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

El dios de la malicia se relamió los labios, los verdes cristales de sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, meditabundo en su réplica.

- El por qué te acercaste a mí durante mi encierro en la prisión – inquirió el príncipe.

Tras reflexionar como Loki había hecho hace un rato atrás, Sigyn contestó:

- Pues, porque… bueno – y se volvió a mirar al timador, el que la observaba fijamente – es una larga historia…

- Entonces yo partiré por una cosa: ¿Cuándo supiste que me habían encerrado en la prisión luego de llegar allá?

- Mis compañeros empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado esos últimos días, ya sabrá que no encuentran otra cosa mejor que hablar de lo que sucede.

Loki apretó los dientes ante esa declaración. _Claro que lo sabía_. Lo sabía muy bien. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no asustar a Sigyn con sus gestos de rencor. Le pidió que prosiguiera.

- Los oí en una ocasión hablando cosas espantosas que especulaban con su regreso junto con su hermano, mi señor…

- Intenta no hablarme de ese imbécil – Gruñó Loki, incómodo e irritado.

La sirvienta se quedó inmóvil durante un momento.

- Le ruego que me disculpe, mi señor – susurró ella, como si esta conversación se tratase de un secreto – no lo volveré a hacer.

- Bien. Continúa – dijo él, inexpresivo.

- Luego de esos tantos rumores que iban, decidí ir a ver qué sucedía. Iba entrando al lugar, cuando escuché gritos y burlas. Me asomé a ver y me di cuenta de que los guardias hablaban cosas horribles sobre usted. Cuando entré por la puerta que llevaba a las diferentes celdas de la prisión, también note que había un plato comida añeja, en pésimo estado. Les pregunté qué había pasado y me contestaron que nada que usted no mereciera. También comprobé que usted estaba inconsciente…

Loki suspiró molesto ante aquella afirmación.

- Dime más – ordenó el príncipe.

- Originalmente decidí acudir un rato después de haberle visto pero no pude porque no se me permitió la entrada. Durante tres días busqué interminablemente sustancias curativas y cuando lo conseguí, tomé un cuenco y lo llené con agua con esencia de cítrico.

- Que por cierto estaba bastante deliciosa – comentó Loki, hechizado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Las mejillas de la criada tomaron un cálido color rojizo ante el cumplido. Rió suavemente y continuó contando lo que seguía:

- Ahí fue cuando entré a la celda… y – se volvió a mirarlo otra vez – y me acerqué a sanarle, aunque fuese un poco.

- Déjame decirte… que eso fue lo único bueno que me sucedió durante mi encierro – afirmó Loki, un tanto soñador.

Ambos rieron suavemente, esta vez ruborizándose tanto él como ella.

- Eso sí, hubiera sido perfecto si te hubieras aparecido otra vez y me hubieses dado agua como lo prometiste – comentó con toda la desfachatez del mundo, aprovechando el momento.

La sonrisa de Sigyn se borró de inmediato con aquella aseveración de índole casi acusadora.

- ¿Cómo?

Sin dejar la mueca de lado, Loki repitió la aseveración.

- Quiero decir que hubiera sido aún mejor si hubieras aparecido y me hubieses dado agua como lo prometiste.

- Mi señor…pues – balbuceó ella, casi ofendida – quise hacerlo pero una vez que quise volver el guardia me amenazó con que lo que había hecho se lo diría a Padre de Todos y me castigaría.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que castigarte? – le preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque Odín dio la orden de que nadie pudiera acercársele hasta que su juicio comenzara. Y yo… yo he transgredido esa regla – y se puso un poco más firme – pero sépalo, mi señor, de que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que hice. Demostrar compasión no es un crimen sino una virtud.

-¿Lástima? – Y se echó a reír, burlándose de lo que Sigyn había dicho - ¿Acaso crees que acercándote a un ser no menos desdichado que otros reos por lástima en la prisión hará alguna diferencia?

- Señor, yo no he dicho que fuese lástima lo que siento por usted. Compasión y lástima son cosas absolutamente diferentes de la otra.

El joven luchó por no dibujar en su cara una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esas malditas y odiadas palabras no significaban lo mismo? Ahora lo único que necesitaba era que Sigyn le diera su golpe correspondiente después de sufrir azotes.

- En primer lugar, no soy de las personas que sienten lástima- aclaró la joven, casi ultrajada - Lástima es sentir pena por alguien sin profesar sinceridad en ayudarle. Compasión, en cambio, es ponerse en el lugar del otro, pensando en cómo se siente y qué haría en su lugar. Segundo…

Loki levantó la mano, brevemente, agitándola a modo de calma. Pronto Sigyn dejó la aclaración de lado, borrando todo rastro de rabia en su rostro, percatándose de su osadía.

- Le pido disculpas, no era mi intención tornarme grosera, mi señor – musitó la criada, avergonzada.

- No, no. Está bien. Ya aprendí que los dos conceptos que acabas de mencionarme no son lo mismo, pese a que hace un rato creía que cada uno era el sinónimo del otro.

- Pues… no lo son – añadió Sigyn.

La joven se puso de pie, sólo para ir a dejar la bandeja fuera de la habitación, cuando Loki la agarró del brazo, levantándose también. Sigyn soltó un fuerte jadeo debido al estremecimiento. El joven dios suavizó el apretón, sin dejar de observarla.

La suave y sensual risa de Loki hizo una dulce mella en las entrañas de Sigyn, cuya expresión y reacción le causaban una divertida sensación. La soltó y puso las manos en alto, retrocediendo en son de paz.

- Descuida, Sigyn – le dijo él, sonriente – No voy a morderte.

La nombrada se sobó un poco el brazo, quejándose en voz baja. Loki se le acercó, posando una mano sobre la parte recién agarrada.

- Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó él, sinceramente preocupado.

Sigyn no respondió. Sólo le dio la espalda, lo que hizo a Loki acercársele poniendo una mano en un hombro esta vez.

- ¿Mi señor?- preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Te pregunté si estabas bien, Sigyn. Si te he hecho daño te lo compensaré – repitió Loki, examinando la piel de la parte recién agarrada de la criada.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

El dios del engaño se quedó mirándola. ¿Tanto la había asustado por ese simple apretón? Sigyn, desprendió la mano de su amo de su hombro para seguir caminando.

- Sigyn… - susurró Loki, desconcertado.

- ¿No desea que me vaya?- inquirió ella.

- ¡No, no! - exclamó él, intentando no demostrarle mucha emoción – Estaba bien hasta lo que hice. No te marches. No lo volveré a hacer.

Sigyn asintió. Se sentó nuevamente frente a Loki, el que no pudo evitar incitarla a continuar conversándole.

- ¿De qué desea hablar ahora, mi señor? – le preguntó ella, confundida.

- De lo que quieras. Continúa hablándome, por favor – dijo ahora, apretando los puños disimuladamente, como una forma de encubrir el enloquecimiento que su presencia le provocaba.

- Pero es que… ya dije lo que quería decir.

- Y estoy seguro de que hay más.

Sigyn suspiró y puso sus manos en las de él. Aquella sola acción lo estremeció hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo, ahogando un jadeo.

- ¿Podría pedirle algo entonces? - pidió ella modestamente.

- Sí – respondió él en un susurro, como si fuese un misterio que no debía ser revelado.

La criada tomó aire antes de formular la petición.

- ¿Podría… quitarse la parte superior de su indumentaria? Quisiera ver cómo están sus heridas – musitó Sigyn, casi temblorosamente.

Loki se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

- ¿Cómo? – logró articular después de un momento de mudez.

- Quisiera ver cómo va la cicatrización de su espalda, y para eso le pido que se quite la chaquetilla… si no fuese mucho pedir – reiteró Sigyn, luchando por no ruborizarse.

Loki se puso de pie, accediendo a la petición con todo el agrado del mundo, con una sonrisa desvergonzada en los labios, imaginándose traviesamente que la intención era otra.

- Si así me lo pides – ronroneó casi peligrosamente.

Un apasionante escalofrío lamió la espalda de Sigyn, la que no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué le causaba tanta gracia, así que decidió permanecer callada. La chaquetilla de cuero, al igual que la banda del mismo material que iba cruzada en sentido diagonal, fue cayendo al suelo gradualmente, provocando un suave sonido contra el suelo. Se sentó nuevamente pero dándole la espalda esta vez. La joven se incorporó brevemente para acercarse aún más. Posó ambas manos en el zurcido lomo, deslizando la yema de los dedos, como si eso hiciera desaparecer esas espantosas cicatrices. Loki disfrutó en silencio las suaves caricias que iban de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, sofocando las ganas de tomar sus manos para hacerlas ir y venir por todo su cuerpo. Sigyn estudió con dedicación cada línea enmarcada por su espalda por los huesos y fibras musculares, pasando varias veces sus manos por éstas. Las deslizó por los omóplatos y por la línea de la columna.

La criada puso las manos en sus hombros, mirando ahora los rasguños en esa zona. En ese momento, Loki creyó que farfullaba algo en voz baja, así que se giró un poco para mirarla.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Sigyn? – Le preguntó.

La mencionada desaprobó lo que veía.

- ¿Sigyn?

- Está mucho mejor que la última vez. Pero verdaderamente el verdugo se ensañó con usted, mi señor.

Loki irguió la espalda un poco para esta vez darse vuelta completamente hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Me escuchó, mi señor – replicó ella suavemente – ese hombre se ensañó con usted.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

La sirvienta sostuvo las manos con las suyas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Si me permite expresarme…

- Te lo permito – se adelantó, interrumpiéndola – _claro que te lo permito _– se dijo en mente.

Sigyn sonrió tímida, bajando la cabeza. Loki la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola regresar su mirada.

- Deja la timidez – agregó el príncipe – dime qué piensas de eso.

Tras un rato de silencio, Sigyn dio su respuesta.

- Creo que encolerizarse con alguien y lastimarlo no es una forma de hacer justicia.

Loki levantó una ceja, desconfiado.

- En lo personal creo que eso no es justicia – continuó ella pese a lo nerviosa que se había puesto por la mirada escéptica del joven príncipe.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente?

La sirvienta suspiró.

- Desquite.

- ¿Desquite? ¿Por qué es "desquite"?

- Porque en Asgard hay tanto odio y ansia de batalla… de lastimar a otros.

- ¿Crees que lo que recibí fue justo?

Sigyn inhaló profundo.

- No, mi señor. Jamás. Nadie aprende a golpes ni siendo herido.

Loki tragó saliva. Sigyn era simplemente maravillosa… cada palabra expresada con esa hermosa voz… ¿Para qué deseaba vino, sustancias adictivas si la tenía a ella? Un alivio pero a la misma vez un narcótico al que se haría adicto Sus pulmones gradualmente fueron recogiendo aire, como evitando de esa manera contenerse esos instintos carnales que lo atacaban sin piedad. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y ya dejar de pretender que no la deseaba. _Necesitaba _sentir ese cuerpo tan perfectamente constituido contra el suyo.

- ¿Estuviste allí cuando recibí mi castigo?

- No, mi señor – respondió ella – no quise. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por detenerlo.

- Nunca te habrían escuchado – dijo él – Odín podrá ser piadoso pero cuando se trata de castigos no hay quién lo detenga. Ya viste lo que pasó conmigo.

- Pese a que Padre de Todos dijo que quería perdonarle.

Loki apretó los puños y dientes ante ese recordatorio.

- Trata de no recordarme eso. Me repugna saber que no me ejecutó. Preferiría estar muerto a tener que cargar con la vergüenza de vivir aislado de la sociedad asgardiana.

Sigyn asintió, comprendiendo y observándolo con fijación.

- Ya veo. Debe ser muy duro, pero Padre de Todos ha dicho que no durará para siempre– dijo ella, en señal de aliento – en todo caso, mi señor, mientras que esto dure yo estaré allí siempre que me necesite.

Los labios de Loki no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que esbozar una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa cargada de malicia o travesura. Era sincera… hasta feliz, podía decirse.

Sigyn acercó su mano hacia el rostro del príncipe sólo para poner un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- Vamos, que esto no puede durar por siempre. ¡Ánimo! – susurró ella, como si temiera que Heimdall los oyera.

* * *

El balcón que dejaba a la vista las infinitas galaxias era el sitio donde Odín yacía atisbando el panorama ofrecido por el aire libre. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como qué hacer después de que terminara el período de aislamiento del segundo príncipe de Asgard. Su longeva y sabia mente navegó por quién sabía dónde. Las terribles acciones de Loki ciertamente habían destrozado a todo su círculo familiar. No podían compararse quiénes estaban más afectados. El dolor que el desquiciado noble había esparcido no conocía personas. Pero para el tácito parecer de Padre de Todos, Thor parecía ser el más afectado. No había día en que no pensara en su hermano, en qué había fallado y qué podía hacer para alivianar su carga tan pesada. El dios del trueno estaba sentado en las mismas escaleras en las que había conversado por última vez con Loki antes de ser desterrado a Midgard, con sus manos entrelazadas, mudo igual que su padre. Frigga se le acercó y al sentir su presencia, Thor dirigió su mirada hacia su progenitora.

- Padre ha dispuesto una reunión con el Consejo para discutir el futuro de Loki – musitó el primogénito de Odín.

La mujer asintió.

- Creí que no hablaría sobre Loki durante su aislamiento – agregó Thor, confundido.

- Tu padre no puede callar ante esta situación. Tu hermano debe saber que tu padre no castiga sin buenas razones.

- ¿Azotarlo? ¿Humillarlo en frente de todo Asgard? Estoy pensando seriamente en apelar a favor de mi hermano para que cese su aislamiento de una vez por todas, esto no va a funcionar.

Frigga se sentó al lado de su hijo.

- Estoy consciente de todo eso, hijo mío. Pero tampoco será de utilidad si te acercas a tu padre con atrevimiento.

Thor inevitablemente recordó la ocasión antes de ser exiliado. La forma en que le había gritado a su padre al discutir por lo que había hecho en Jötunheim se reprodujo sin reparos.

- _¡¿No ves lo que has hecho?! – _se repitió el regaño en su recuerdo.

_- ¡Estaba protegiendo mi hogar! _

_- ¡No puedes ni proteger a tus amigos! ¡¿Cómo puedes proteger a un reino?! – _vociferaba Odín, lejos de la serenidad paternal que siempre solía caracterizarlo.

- _¡No habrá un reino que proteger si tienes miedo de actuar! ¡Los jotuns deben aprender a temerme como una vez te temieron!- _se defendió Thor.

_- ¡Son el orgullo y la vanidad hablando! ¡No el liderazgo! ¿Has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé? Sobre guerreros, paciencia…_

_- ¡Mientras esperas y eres paciente los Nueve Reinos se burlan de nosotros! ¡Eres anticuado y das discursos de moral mientras Asgard se desploma! – _le interrumpió el imprudente.

Aquello logró agotar la paciencia del furibundo anciano.

- _¡Eres un banal, arrogante, cruel y ambicioso! _

_- ¡Y tú eres un anciano infeliz y acabado! – _contraatacó Thor, sin medir el dolor que esos insultos calarían en el alma de su amado padre.

La misma mirada de profunda pena y decepción se dibujó en las sabias facciones del rey de Asgard. Pero para la sorpresa del dios del trueno, la escena cambiaba. Ya no era Thor el recibidor de aquel duro pero merecido regaño… sino Loki, el que yacía arrodillado, encadenado y amordazado como un perro enfermo.

Thor sacudió la cabeza, repeliendo el afligido recuerdo de ese nefasto episodio en su vida y en la de Odín.

- A Loki no le hace bien esto. Creo que mi padre está siendo demasiado severo con él.

Frigga le miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué?

Thor se puso de pie.

- No servirá de nada que dejemos a Loki aislado como si no existiera. Eso solamente conseguirá que el daño aumente y desee venganza sobre todos nosotros – respondió él.

Frigga palideció ante aquella espeluznante pero no por eso imposible probabilidad. Negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca. Musitó llena de aflicción que eso no podía ser. Thor la contradijo, argumentando que si habría visto lo que hizo durante la terrible masacre en Midgard, lo entendería. Hallaría el por qué pensaba así… pero también sabría que alguien estaba haciendo de él un títere.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Thor?

- Alguien estaba controlándole, madre – le contestó el dios del trueno – Loki no actuó de esa forma por él mismo solamente. Hubo alguien tras sus acciones.

- Por el abismo…- musitó Frigga, empuñándose la mano contra la boca - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu padre?

- Se lo dije… quise hacer que Loki se lo dijera pero… creo que estaba convencido de que estaba en parte, controlado por otra persona. No le quito la culpa de lo que hizo…madre – se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros – si hubieses visto sus ojos… eran tan distintos.

- No te entiendo, hijo.

- Quiero decir… lo dije incluso durante el juicio… sus ojos eran diferentes, como si no fuese él – explicó Thor, dolido.

La reina de Asgard suspiró, como una forma de alejar la pena que navegaba en el palacio real. Se distanció de su hijo para caminar hacia el balcón.

- Tu padre te escuchará. Quizá tendrá que romper su propio mandato de no hablar de tu hermano durante este difícil momento. Tal vez el Consejo y él cambien de opinión al oírte. Es tu oportunidad, puedes ayudar a tu hermano a mejorarse, ¿no lo crees así?

Thor asintió. Se dispuso a caminar por el lugar que lo llevaría hacia su padre para unirse a la reunión con él y el Consejo. Odín se volteó para comprobar la aparición de su queridísimo hijo. Sonrió breve, bajando la mirada, reflexionando todavía sobre el incierto porvenir del condenado a la ignorancia del pueblo y familia. Compartieron unas palabras antes de dirigirse a la sala donde se efectuaría la junta.

El Padre de Todos se encaminó acompañado de su hijo para sorpresa de todos. Se sentaron a la mesa, para discutir el futuro del marginado. Había más o menos nueve personas, algunos sabios y consejeros, incluyendo al mismo hombre que había leído los castigos que se le aplicarían al prisionero.

- La sesión ha iniciado – dictaminó uno de los sabios.

Algunos guardaron silencio ante la afirmación recién pronunciada. Thor permaneció de pie, puesto que no era de su agrado quedarse sentado durante todo el rato. Odín se sentó en uno de los puestos al extremo de la gran mesa rectangular, en donde todos esperarían las más importantes palabras que definirían el destino de Loki Odinson, el odiado y olvidado príncipe asgardiano.

- He decidido – dijo Odín, tomando aire profundamente – romper mi propio mandato… para tratar el tema de mi hijo.

Toda la horda de hombres que conformaba el Consejo se miraron incrédulos. Algunos murmuraban y otros parecían desaprobar la decisión de Odín, el que exigió orden ante la creciente agitación arremolinándose en el grupo privilegiado.

- Padre de Todos – dijo uno respetuosamente – comprendemos que es tu hijo, ¿Pero no has dicho que su aislamiento duraría hasta que tú lo determinases así?

- Sé bien qué fue lo que dije – replicó el anciano, pensativo – pero me preocupa qué suceda después de esto.

- ¿No deberíamos discutirlo entonces en _ese _día? – le preguntó él.

- Mejor es que sea ahora –añadió Thor, determinante.

Odín dejó escapar un largo suspiro de su garganta.

- Mi hijo tiene toda la razón. Tengo planeado asignarle muchísimas tareas para cuando esto termine – enjuició el rey de Asgard.

El Consejo enmudeció, aguardando a que el Padre del dios del trueno culminase con su idea.

- Le daré la tarea de reparar todos los daños que hizo aquí en Asgard. Mas aún no sé qué hacer como para ofrecer una profunda disculpa a los habitantes de Midgard – continuó Odín.

Thor añadió algo más a la afirmación.

- Padre - dijo él, poniendo una mano en su hombro – lo que Midgard necesita no es una disculpa de parte de _todos nosotros. _

- Estoy consciente de eso, Thor – replicó Odín, sereno – pero Asgard ha quedado manchada a los ojos de los mortales por culpa de Loki…

- Pero las amistades que hice cuando me enviaste aquí dejaron en claro que no había culpa en nosotros sino en mi hermano – aclaró Thor.

- Es cierto – dijo el líder del Consejo – pero espero que los mortales no crean que todos los asgardianos seamos así.

Aquella afirmación resonó como un eco en un risco… tanto Odín como Thor se vieron silenciados. Ambos sabían – Odín más que nadie – que técnicamente Loki era un asgardiano, pero en lo que se refería a su ascendencia, estaba a años luz de distancia de ser uno. Sabían también del dolor que eso le había provocado al miserable Loki, contribuyendo a la pérdida de su cordura y brote megalómano.

- No lo creen –arguyó Thor - Les dije también a mis aliados que nuestro pueblo sólo busca la paz con su gente.

- ¿Y quiénes eran estos… aliados? ¿Eran mortales o adoradores nuestros?

- Eran mortales – respondió Thor – y son amigos. Dentro de ese grupo hay uno que conoce a la mujer de la que me enamoré estando en exilio… Jane Foster.

Uno de los hombres se paseó alrededor del salón aquietando el anhelo de salir.

- ¿Y este grupo de mortales posee un nombre? ¿Alguna denominación?

- Sí. Nos hacemos llamar 'Los Vengadores'… y me complace enormemente decir que pertenezco a ese grupo – dijo el dios del trueno, gustoso de recordar el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos – fue un verdadero honor luchar junto a ellos.

- ¿Los mortales? – Preguntó Odín – no entiendo por qué Loki fue tan fácilmente derrotado.

- La unión de nuestras fuerzas determinó nuestra victoria. No fue fácil, se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes – dijo el primer príncipe.

Tras un rato de silencio, otro miembro del Consejo habló:

- ¿Deberíamos exiliar a Loki a la tierra, entonces?

-¡Es una locura!

- ¿Para qué? – Dijo uno, de mediana edad – ¿Para que siga causando destrucción? Mejor tenerle controlado aquí, donde podamos anular sus posibilidades de que continúe haciendo daño.

Odín sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Mi edicto es que una vez terminado su aislamiento, le asignaré deberes con los que buscará arreglar todo el daño que ha hecho. Iniciará con la reconstrucción del puente _Bifrost. _Es lo menos que podrá hacer como inicio para enmendar sus crímenes.

- Con todo respeto, gran Odín – dijo el más viejo del Consejo – no creo que eso le haga sentir remordimiento o reformado en su actitud.

Thor irrumpió otra vez.

- Mi hermano es un mentiroso con talento. Siento decirlo pero es cierto.

- Él mismo dijo que no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo – replicó otro.

- Pero que no le hacía orgulloso de lo que había hecho. _Había otra persona controlándole_- se dijo Thor nuevamente, triste.

El grupo de consejeros entonces propuso que si Loki no hacía lo que se le imponía, simplemente podrían ejecutarlo con el castigo dado. Tanto el Padre de Todos como el dios del trueno dieron un salto.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó Odín, con voz de trueno, más poderosa y temeraria que la de su propio hijo, golpeando la mesa con el puño - ¡No les permitiré que a mi hijo se le dé la muerte! _¡Eso lo he decidido yo! _

Si podía hacer temblar a un ejército con solo proferir un grito de batalla, lógicamente ese puñado de individuos se calló la boca.

- No soportaré más pérdidas ni más daño en esta casa – dijo él, ahora más calmado – ya hay suficiente sangre derramada y muertes efectuadas como para seguir cosechando más vidas… de nada servirá.

Thor asintió ante las sabias palabras de su padre. Ciertamente, no habría un rey más sabio… o un mejor padre en todo el universo. Estaba muy contento de tenerle como padre y como rey. Pero volvía a la congoja al saber que Loki no le apreciaba como tal. Él excusaba su desamor con el favor que sentía hacia su hermano. Más que cualquier golpe u otro insulto por parte del timador de su hermano, le había calado en lo profundo de su alma aquella primera conversación en mucho tiempo:

- _Te creí muerto._

_- ¿Y sufriste?_

_- No sólo yo. Nuestro padre…_

_- __**Tú **__padre – _repetía Loki, siseando viperino como su naturaleza real.

Thor dejó el salón a medida que el Consejo daba por terminada esa sesión, pensando en cómo podía ayudarle. No le importaba que fuera un _jötun_, lo amaba independiente de lo que fuese, dando nula importancia a su verdadera ascendencia. Haría lo que fuese por tener la facultad de retroceder el tiempo y ser más humilde con él, reparar todo el daño que le había hecho, de nunca haberlo hecho de lado y de darle órdenes. Sin más opción se dirigió a sus aposentos a conciliar el sueño bien merecido tras todo el lío que el dios del engaño había generado.

* * *

Tras beber una serie de botellas de vino en compañía y de acordarse de todos los episodios tensos pero gratos con Sigyn en sus aposentos, el subconsciente del apuesto pero malévolo dios del engaño comenzó a pasarle la cuenta. La borrachera comenzó a surtir efecto, más aún combinada con el sueño, cansancio y deseos ocultos que luchaba por no dar a conocer. Se acostó por encima de las sábanas, con toda la tenida de cuero encima, dándole igual si estaba incómodo o no. Tampoco le dio importancia si amanecía adolorido o con las molestias propias de un ebrio.

Se quedó en silencio, con la cara apoyada sobre una almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño, alejando la escena en donde Sigyn se quitaba la ropa en su dormitorio, sabiendo que aquello le despertaba el casi irresistible contenido deseo de poseerla. Se encogió de hombros y lanzó un sordo gruñido de rabia y revés contra las sábanas ante ese pensamiento tan ardiente pero irrealizable, ficticio, _quimérico._ Luego de un largo periodo de intento de conciliar el sueño, creyó oír algo en la puerta. No le prestó atención. Siguió el extraño ruido en el mismo sitio. Volvió a ignorarlo. Sonó una tercera vez y ya harto de ser molestado, se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a hacer rodar la cabeza de quien fuera que se encontrase al otro lado de la puerta. Abrió la puerta con violencia, listo a matar a ese insolente individuo que le resultaba tan fastidioso… cuando su rostro cambió radical y completamente al ver que era esa persona intensamente deseada en secreto.

Sigyn. La bella y deseada Sigyn estaba ahí, mirándole con esos ojos… esos ojos inigualables, incomparables, que no existían en otro universo. Aquel tono azul verdoso, tan hermoso, sin igual… le miraban fijamente. Loki era ignorante de lo que debía hacer… no sabía si huir para que dejara de hostigarlo para darse cuenta de que era imposible que ella pudiese apreciar a alguien como él cuando todo Asgard lo despreciaba o quedarse para desahogar su pena y sus sueños incumplidos…

El príncipe demente hizo intento de hablar pero Sigyn chistó un signo de silencio, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, dejando en claro que no deseaba que formulase su palabrería típica como _'qué haces aquí, qué es lo que quieres'. _Loki obedeció, gustoso al sentir que los suaves dedos de Sigyn tocaban sus labios, transmitiéndole afecto y cariño. Dirigió la vista a la puerta; todavía estaba abierta. Haciendo uso de sus facultades psíquicas, Loki cerró la puerta, dejándolos a ambos solos y en paz al fin.

Sigyn posó las manos en su pecho, haciéndole retroceder suavemente junto con ella. El príncipe no podía dejar de observarla, desconcertado por esa actitud, no entendía la razón del por qué la joven hacía esto pero rodeó su cintura con sus manos para mantenerse lo más cerca de ella posible. La criada dejó de hacerlo retroceder solo para deslizar sus manos esta vez contra su pecho… Loki echó un suave jadeo ante esa acción, preguntándose en silencio la razón de esas caricias, pero a la vez pidiendo más, que no se detuviera.

Sin embargo, Sigyn se separó un poco de él, provocando que el rostro de Loki torciera su expresión, diferente del gesto maravillado y a la vez confuso… pero al embaucador se le cortó la respiración cuando veía con sus propios ojos que Sigyn empezaba a desabrocharse su corsé, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Cuando al fin los cordones se veían sueltos Loki, temeroso, acercaba sus manos a esa región para _él _continuar esa excitante y embriagadora tarea. Deslizó sus dedos por detrás de las blancas fibras unidas alrededor de la otra para desnudarla. Por un momento dejó la erótica labor para volver a mirar a Sigyn: ella le sonreía dulce, cálida, incitándole a proseguir, tomando sus muñecas con esa suavidad que sólo ella podía irradiar para luego entrelazar sus manos con las de él, besándolas dedo por dedo. Loki enmudeció, tragó saliva mientras ella efectuaba tan tierno gesto.

La criada entonces susurró esa afable denominación con la que siempre le llamaba, avivando en el príncipe demente el deseo de poseerla ahí mismo. Entonces sin vacilar ni siendo capaz de esperar un segundo más, Loki le arrancó el corsé junto con el vestido, respirando afanosamente, alcanzando por fin su desnudez completa. El enardecido príncipe contempló maravillado esa figura perfectísima, esos senos adorables, esas caderas y cintura carentes de estigmas y de faltas. Sigyn entonces echó un jadeo de pura sorpresa.

- ¡Mi señor!

- No me digas nada… No ahora.

Ambos cuerpos se estrujaron fuertemente, aplastando sus labios contra los del otro, ese calor inconfundible envolviéndoles, respirando pesadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Loki empezó a quitarse la ropa para acompañarla, sin dejar de enzarzar su lengua con la de Sigyn, la que le ayudaba a quitarse con apuro las frías pero intimidantes indumentarias de cuero. Los amantes quedaron sin más prendas que las de las de sus pieles. Enloquecido de placer y de deseo, Loki la condujo hasta su cama, besándola con una intensidad voraz, de depredador, ávido y ansioso por tomar posesión de esa alma tan bella, tan pura y llena de inocencia. Se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama, y la permitió complacidísimo montarse sobre él, tomándola delicadamente de su mano para después atraerla totalmente. Sigyn le siguió el juego sexual divertidamente, sonriendo tanto con rastros de ternura como de voluptuosidad, avanzando amenazante hacia él y volviéndolo más loco de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Tócame, Sigyn… - jadeó él, impaciente y vehemente.

- Sí… - susurró la mencionada, movida por el apetito.

El dios quiso aprovechar el momento tan ferozmente imaginado y que lo hacía languidecer sin dudarlo. Acomodó a Sigyn encima de él para proceder al acto en sí; ella se dejó caer sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello, jadeante igual que él. Loki la sostuvo de sus caderas para hacerla sentir todo de él. La pareja echó un suave grito de estremecimiento al sentir que poseían al otro mediante esa unión, tanto él adentrándose como ella recibiéndole. Se besaron nuevamente, el cabello rubio de Sigyn cubriendo como un velo de oro los rostros de los dos. Ella se levantó y, para el deleite de Loki, Sigyn comenzó a marcar el ritmo del acto sexual, poniendo las manos en el pecho del príncipe, el que sufría en todas sus carnes el goce de yacer con ella en absoluta lentitud, disfrutando de esos movimientos de ninfa. El aire se llenó de sus gemidos, dulces gemidos, como si no existiera nada más. Las manos de Loki navegaron por el océano de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva… se recreó en especial en su cintura, sujetándola sin llegar a causarle daño para volver los movimientos más delirantes. Loki la escuchó gritar ante su apasionada instigación, consciente de lo que eso significaba en el término sexual, lo cual lo hizo levantarse de su posición acostada para asediarle la cintura con sus brazos, sentándola mejor sobre él. Sigyn hizo de su largo cabello negro un revoltoso desastre azabache, a medida que las acometidas se tornaban más frenéticas y más enérgicas. Loki se volvió a mirarla, era ella… sólo ella la que lo reclamaba con ferocidad, cubriéndole la boca, deseosa de más. Sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

- Sigyn… por favor no – susurró Loki jadeante, sin abandonarla ni a ella ni a su abrazo – _aún te necesito…_

Ambos se miraron anhelantes. Se sabían cercanos a la cúspide del placer, oyéndose mutuamente gritar una vez que alcanzaron ésta. Loki permanecía abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, libre de la tensión, de los instintos tan dolorosamente contenidos. La recostó esta vez de espaldas, no para continuar con la satisfacción de sus deseos sino para besarla sin la más mínima intención lujuriosa. Con dulzura, con ternura, _con amor_. Sigyn se dejaba besar y continuaba revolviéndole el cabello con una mano y con la otra acariciando su espalda con especial atención, pese al cambio de lugares sufrido, del cual ella no pareció ni percatarse ni tampoco ocasionándole molestias. Tras besarla durante un largo rato, regocijándose a cada roce contra sus bellos labios, tan deliciosos y ambicionados, se tendió sobre ella, su peso completo yaciendo por encima de su cuerpo, ambos sin ropa. Su rostro lleno de paz, tranquilidad. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo: Más allá del deseo físico, sentía algo que perforaba su corazón como nunca antes le había sucedido. Y ahora que estaba así, abrazado a pura piel con Sigyn – _su _Sigyn – sentía que debía confesárselo. Era la única persona con la cual podía hablar... contar.

Se levantó un poco de su lado, aún jadeando pesadamente para recuperar todo el aire perdido y negado durante la fogosa y sensual sesión recién acabada. Sigyn tenía sus ojos cerrados. Dormía. Ella dormía con una placidez que no creía posible que existiera. Loki tomó su cara entre sus manos, susurrándole algo que nunca creyó que diría ni mucho menos comprendería: le confesó que la amaba. Rió breve y sonrió al decirlo, casi saltándole las lágrimas.

La declarada abrió los ojos, mirándolo atónita ante la confesión. Sigyn se levantó de su abrazo protector para mirarlo. Le pidió que repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Él replicó la sincera declaración, esperando una respuesta que fuese similar a su reconocimiento. Estaba convencido de que aquello la alegraría… pero no.

La reacción fue completamente contraria a la respuesta que aguardaba; porque Sigyn le dio un brusco empujón. Casi ajeno a la fuerza que parecía tener. Loki se quedó tieso, incrédulo de que todo el amor que le había mostrado antes, de toda la afección que le había dejado en claro sentir por él se transformaba en hostilidad. Sigyn se incorporó de la cama, sumiendo a Loki en el más desesperante de los desconciertos. Estaba desolado, no entendía por qué ella le hacía esto. Era tal la aversión y apatía de su amada que no recogió sus ropas tan ardientemente despojadas. Se quedó desnuda, caminando hasta la puerta para salir cuando Loki sentía que con eso se marcharía para siempre.

- ¡No! - aulló lleno de dolor, levantándose de la cama, desnudo también - ¡Sigyn, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me abandones! – e hizo un ineficaz intento de hacerla volver a su lado, tomándola del brazo y abrazándola contra él, conteniéndose las lágrimas que ahora eran de tristeza.

Ella le dio un empujón, más fuerte que el anterior, alejándolo de él. La joven se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más antes de salir por la habitación antes de marcharse. Loki dio un espasmo ante su terrible rechazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sigyn lo torturaba así? ¿Por qué si pudo sentir en aquel momento de pasión que lo estaba _amando_ le estaba haciendo esto?

Tembló. De frío. De tristeza. De dolor. Se cubrió la cara, luego abrazándose y protegiendo su cuerpo del frío, el que iba aumentando espantosamente para arrastrarse a través de su piel, borrando todo rastro de níveo mármol para plasmar el azul tan odiado en su cutis. Inútil intento hizo de apartar esa amenaza de tonalidad índigo, dándose fuertísimas palmadas refregándose la piel de los brazos como si ese color epidérmico que representaba su verdadero origen se tratase de la misma asquerosidad de un leproso, de una peste…

_¡Exacto! _Pensó él, pesaroso, transido de gris sufrimiento, _Eso le da asco… mi verdadero ser, mi origen real… mi hostilidad hacia ella._

Se estaba vengando. De la manera más dolorosa, atrayéndole, _ilusionándole _de la manera más sutil, deleitándole con falsedades… un poco de su propia medicina. No sabía si bien merecida pero que si buscaba hacerle daño, lo había logrado. El interior, el alma le sangraba a borbotones por esa herida tan cruelmente infligida. Apretó los dientes sólo para lanzar un grito lleno de miseria, de dolor… como un animal herido.

Fue entonces que sus propios gritos lo despertaron.

* * *

**Hola a todas ! :B es todo un gustazo encontrarme por aquí actualizando el fic después de tanto :P**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la primera escena... amorosa entre Loki y Sigyn. Sé que ha sido un sueño por parte de él pero este sueño refleja básicamente el deseo oculto que siente por Sigyn. No sé si llamarlo _lemon _o _lime_. Ustedes ya me lo dirán. Sé que el lemon es más explícito en lo que al acto sexual se refiere y que el lime está tirado más hacia la parte psíquica de los personajes. En todo caso, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en esta primera escena entre nuestro principito y su criada ;P y no será la única... eh?  
**

**Las conversaciones entre Loki y Sigyn comienzan a cambiar el rumbo. Como pudieron notar, ya empiezan a abrirse y dejar la hostilidad de lado (por parte de él) también con una pizca de iniciativa (por parte de ella). Ya faltará poco para el primer beso de nuestra pareja :)**

**Y por último, la escena de la reunión del Consejo y de Odín me basé un poco en otra película épica, no me recuerdo su nombre :/ pero en algo ayudó a construir esta escena para decidir el futuro de Loki, que cambiará en parte por el gentil mandato de Padre de Todos, jeje.**

**Sin más que agregar, no olviden dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido!**

**Bye! ;P**


	13. Comprensión

A solas.

Estático. Furioso. Desolado.

Esas eran las palabras que podían definir su actual estado anímico tras la frustración, el fracaso, el malogro de aquel sueño erótico con Sigyn. Loki permaneció inmóvil, provocado por la furia y desolación. El estómago se le comprimía, causándole temblores. Cerró los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo. Al tocarse se estremeció: estaba sin ropa. Y sus indumentarias estaban tiradas por el piso. Recordaba que tenía mucho calor después de echarse tanto alcohol al cuerpo. Sentía que un ejército le había apaleado el lomo y la figura completa, debilitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Miró a sus alrededores: todo estaba en orden, como siempre.

Gruñendo, ordenó un ataque telequinético a un jarrón de piedra caliza, haciéndolo añicos contra el piso. Se levantó de la cama, con las entrañas encrespadas de rabia. Se paseó sin ropa hasta dar con el tenue ventanal que sólo mostraba, viendo desde afuera, su cintura hacia arriba. Intentaba como mejor se lo permitía su mente apartar la imagen de Sigyn montándole con tanta locura de poseerlo…y su imborrable expresión de placer en su rostro. Crujió los dientes, transido de impotencia… consumiéndose de deseo por ella… igual que un dolor que debía ser reprimido. Un dolor interno que lo golpeaba aún más brutalmente. La sensación era punzante.

Era un día nublado. Frío, ideal como para alejar todo el ardor de aquel sueño. Respiraba pesadamente, como recién libre de un peso especialmente agobiante. Quizá no físico pero sí mental. Clavó las manos en el marco de la ventana, respirando el aire matutino, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Se maldijo a sí mismo, castigándose con una serie de palmadas en la frente. Se encogió de hombros, un gruñido gutural escapándosele de la garganta. Se retiró del marco del ventanal para acostarse en su cama, bufando un suspiro de molestia, alejando la frustración.

Se atrevía a comparar la magnitud de ese malogro con la desventura vivida en Midgard. No. _Era peor. _Y no era porque aquello hiriese su orgullo de poseer a una mujer con tanta facilidad sino porque Sigyn se había dejado poseer, puesto que ella era la que había entrado a su habitación provocándolo al desvestirse en frente de él sin mostrar miedo o vergüenza… ¡Demonios! Incluso después de haber volcado en ella todo el deseo desenfrenado que ella le había inspirado desde que la vio, la tendió de espaldas… ¡Para luego decirle que la amaba!

_¡Que la amaba! _¡Cómo pudo haber dicho eso! ¡Eso era el sentimentalismo más bajo! Igual que esos absurdos cuentos de enamorados que escuchaba por parte de las sirvientas y algunas jóvenes nobles. ¡Simplemente patético! Aquella reflexión lo hizo incorporarse de la cama.

- ¡Fui amable en sueños y ella me rechaza! – Y con otra orden psíquica hizo volar uno de los muebles, estrellándolo contra la pared - ¡¿Qué estaba imaginándome?! _¡¿Qué me dijera que me correspondía?!_

Se paseó caminando en círculos como un cánido desorientado.

'_¡Estúpido, estúpido!' _se repetía Loki, refunfuñando.

Cuando hubo respirado, calmando sus ánimos internos, se sentó al borde de la cama, pasando sus manos por el cabello para después cubrirse la cara. El sueño que había tenido se disipó aún más con esa última y repugnante escena de cuando su piel se tornaba azul claro, propia de un _jötunn. _Gruñó asqueado, quizá ella se habría dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad. Habría descubierto lo que era y por ello no querría tener nada que ver con él. Creyó que todo ese cuidado, ese afecto, ese amor eran verídicos cuando no resultaron ser más que mentiras… mentiras que él mismo sembraba, y que no podía más que esperar lo mismo de los demás. No era que le importara lo que dijeran los otros, _pero ella. Ella. _

Loki movió la cabeza con desaprobación. Luchó contra las lágrimas, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró y tragó saliva.

- Me estoy engañando – susurró Loki, espetando contra sí mismo – Sigyn jamás me verá de otra forma que no sea un… - y tembló antes de pronunciar la última palabra que lo tenía convencido de que era un sinónimo más dentro de un conjunto de adjetivos negativos a su nombre - _monstruo_.

Se tendió de nuevo entre la tibieza generosa de sus sábanas para apartar ese lúgubre pensamiento.

_Era inútil. _Peleó mentalmente contra la desesperación. Sin embargo, algo en él iluminaba la negrura de su incredulidad, su desesperanza con el tierno y feliz pensamiento de que ella tal vez pudiera aceptarle… y así romper o al menos alejar la estrella maldita que estaba puesta sobre él.

* * *

Sigyn caminaba por las calles de Asgard, hasta llegar a uno de los muchos bosques que conocía muy bien. Se adentró hasta el punto que se hallaban los pastizales. Había muchísimas plantas medicinales al alcance de la mano, así que con la canasta de mimbre de un tono marrón muy oscuro, tomada con la mano izquierda, se aventuró por los preciosos prados asgardianos, disfrutando la sencilla libertad que le transmitía aquel bello paraje. El sol del reino eterno irradiaba sus inmortales rayos sobre la inmaculada figura de la bellísima Sigyn, la que casi valsaba por el lugar, recogiendo las hierbas curativas, cuidándose de no toparse con algún insecto o planta venenosa o un animal salvaje. La luz solar resultaba ser perfecta para poder distinguir y encontrar más hierbas entre la maleza y flores silvestres. Buscó y recogió pacientemente todas las plantas que pudo hallar, dejándolas de forma ordenada en su canastita, de modo que no tendría problemas en ordenarlas por forma y propiedades beneficiosas. Tras un largo rato de acumular las hierbas, se marchó a uno de los riachuelos más limpios de toda Asgard para apartar la suciedad que quedaba en la diminuta vegetación recién recogida y además tomar algo de agua para aplacar la sed y colectando la misma en una cantimplora de cuero con el boquete circular y bien definido para tener en el camino de vuelta al palacio que la llevaría a su sacrificada labor con Loki, el que de seguro la esperaba…

Recorrió a rápido trote el Palacio de Odín para acudir al temido deber cuando le pareció que la antesala que llevaba a los aposentos del príncipe lunático y megalómano hacía más frío que de costumbre. Se cubrió aún más con la caperuza color celeste, de material muy cálido, ideal para esta ocasión. Sigyn se orientó hacia el aposento, dando pasos lentos y precisos, como si aquello fuese a despertar al príncipe encerrado allí.

La joven abrió la gran puerta de oro, con su usual lentitud y timidez. Asomó parte de su cara para comprobar que aquella acción no molestase a su secretamente querido amo, pero no vio al marginado allí. Ni en su cama, ni mirando a la ventana…

Gradualmente alterada, Sigyn dejó la canasta a un lado, quitándose la capucha de la caperuza para buscar a Loki con los ojos. Se volteó luego de unos segundos para comprobar que estaba allí, arrinconado en la parte más oscura de sus aposentos, sentado al escritorio en cuya superficie no estaba apoyado libro alguno. Evidentemente, no estaba interesado en aquel instante en efectuar su querida y obsesiva lectura de magia y hechizos.

Un tanto asustada pero sin dejar de conmoverse por la pena que Loki irradiaba sin proferir ni la más mínima palabra, Sigyn se acercó lentamente. El príncipe parecía no oír ni ver a su criada. Desde la distancia, la muchacha pudo notar que el fallido rey de Asgard temblaba, cabizbajo, con el alma envuelta en la oscuridad de su miseria.

- ¿Mi señor? – titubeó ella, palpándole el hombro con una mano.

Loki dio una violenta sacudida ante el tacto. Sigyn dio un respingo de similar característica, dando un paso atrás. El príncipe se quedó mirándola, respirando pesadamente para después encogerse de hombros y alejar su mirada, dándole la espalda. Desconcertada por su actitud, la criada intentó romper la distancia con él.

- Señor, ¿se siente bien? – preguntó Sigyn, su último recurso siendo la sincera preocupación que profesaba.

El dios del engaño se encogió aún más ante aquella acción, evitando verla. La joven se acercó, posando sus finas manos en los hombros del temible príncipe. Ahora ella se agachó, de modo que podía mirarle a los ojos lo cual resultaba inútil, puesto que Loki mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la vista en el suelo, rehusándose a devolverle la ojeada a su Sigyn.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó ella – Si he hecho algo mal o le he causado molestia, imploro su perdón, mi señor…

- No – la cortó él, sin mirarla – No… no has hecho nada malo – sentenció él – ni causado molestia – y al fin alzó un poco la mirada para clavársela a Sigyn, la que le observaba con toda la atención del mundo.

- Me alegra muchísimo oír eso, mi señor – dijo Sigyn, riendo suavemente – Pero… podría hacer algo por usted, no le veo bien – agregó ella, más maternalmente.

Ah… qué palabras tan dulces, pensó Loki, cabizbajo nuevamente. Sólo ella podía expresar tanta ternura en medio de toda esa tensión… Pero se sentía patético haciendo esto, intentar ocultarse de ella era infructuoso. No había forma de que su deseo y anhelo hacia ella se difuminase de una vez por todas. Sólo su presencia allí, sin palabras, destilando serenidad y ya lo tenía otra vez ardiendo de deseo. Sigyn no se daba cuenta, no se percataba de la tortura que su presencia ejercía sobre él. Inalcanzable, como en su sueño. ¿Por qué lo torturaba así? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? La frustración combinada con la realidad le agobiaba enormemente, una carga incapaz de llevar en su espalda o en su mente. ¿Qué clase de hechizo había conjurado para enloquecerlo así? Aquello le hizo ansiar aniquilarla y protegerla a la misma vez. Pero concentró su freno que había sido dejado con gusto a amargura por el incumplimiento de ese sueño en su respiración, expulsando el aire suavemente de sus pulmones.

Ajena a todos los pensamientos sexuales del príncipe demente, Sigyn le sonrió breve y cariñosamente.

- ¿No necesita algo, mi señor? No tiene aspecto de haber dormido un sueño reparador.

Loki encumbró sus ojos verdes a los de la sirvienta.

- No, Sigyn… mi descanso ha dejado mucho que desear. Estoy cansadísimo – añadió ahora en un suspiro.

La joven asintió.

- ¿Malos sueños? – le preguntó ella.

'_¿Malos sueños?' _repitió Loki internamente, _'Oh, Sigyn… no tienes idea.'_

- No Sigyn. No son sueños… - intentó buscar una explicación para no perder el hilo de la plática – sólo son… son…

Sigyn parpadeó esperando la continuación.

- ¿Pesadillas? – y Loki negó con la cabeza. ¡No le iba a decir que soñó que compartía una ardiente sesión erótica con ella! Seguramente eso la espantaría y eso sí que no se lo permitiría. O simplemente no le creería, pensando que lo decía para molestarla. Sin embargo, ahora se le ocurrió algo y decidió sacarse la idea de la boca.

- Soñaba… no, mientras dormía… volvía a ver todo lo que vi luego de ser traicionado durante el corto período de tiempo que fui rey – de nuevo fijó los ojos a los de Sigyn la que esperaba que siguiese -, ni siquiera podía distinguir bien si estaba soñando o alucinando – y tomó aire, luego de aclarar la situación.

La joven asintió, comprendiéndolo todo.

- Eso es por falta de sueño, mi señor- dijo Sigyn – creo que puedo mejorar eso, si me lo permite.

- Sería grandioso que pudieras remediar ese problema – Afirmó Loki.

- Lo haré entonces – confirmó ella, reluciente de alegría, contagiándole la pequeña dicha a Loki, la que se manifestó en una sonrisa en los labios de ambos. Qué bella se veía Sigyn cuando sonreía, porque no había rastro de picardía o malas intenciones. La joven entonces se levantó para recoger la canasta en la que traía las hierbas medicinales. Loki dejó de encorvarse para izarse medio cuerpo de modo que no la perdía de vista.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él, curioso y sin incorporarse de su sitio.

- Preparo agua con las hierbas – respondió Sigyn, tomando el cuenco que había dejado hace unos días atrás – algunas de ellas servirán para conciliar el sueño y alejar esos malos sueños.

- Ah. ¿Pasaste a recogerlas en el bosque?

- Así es – dijo ella.

Loki asintió silencioso. Inhaló profundo y bajó los ojos. Balbuceó unas pocas palabras en voz baja, como escogiendo cuidadosamente cada término para conformar lo que quería decir.

- Supongo que… lo que me habías sugerido hace días atrás… aún sigue en pie, ¿cierto? - preguntó casi con un hilillo de voz, cambiando el tema.

La joven se volteó sorprendida ante la timidez de aquella interrogación.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – inquirió ella, casi aturdida.

Loki bajó los ojos, sin saber qué contestación dar a esa pregunta.

- Bueno pues… yo… sé que no he sido muy amable que digamos. Y… yo no quiero que te marches – respondió sin más, incrustando sus ojos desde la distancia a los de ella – no si es para volver al otro día porque… yo sólo puedo hablar contigo– y se empinó del asiento para acercarse a ella y escapar del frío provocado por la oscuridad del alejamiento.

Sigyn retrocedió al verlo arrimarse, como asustada.

- Tú misma lo has dicho – dijo él.

- Estoy consciente de lo que dije, mi señor – replicó ella.

Loki paró su andanza, poniendo las manos en alto en señal de paz.

- No retrocedas, Sigyn. Sólo quiero acercarme más – dijo él.

La criada alzó las cejas levemente, entendiendo. Dejó de apartarse para tomar el mortero con la sustancia recién preparada.

- ¿Qué has preparado? – le preguntó él, mirando el recipiente.

- Infusión de abedul – replicó Sigyn – es muy recomendable si se quiere apartar las pesadillas.

Loki permaneció embobado mirándola. En ese momento, la criada posó su mano en su hombro.

- Puede beberlo, si quiere.

El príncipe miró fijamente la sustancia, dudoso del efecto que surtiría en él.

- Pensé que el efecto del abedul se ejercía golpeando suavemente a la persona que padecía ciertos males – comentó Loki, casi tan confundido como el intento fallido de poner a Tony Stark bajo su control.

- Si es puesto en forma de líquido tiene el mismo efecto… o al menos así me lo explicó Eir personalmente – replicó Sigyn – si no quiere bebérselo, lo comprenderé.

- ¡No, no! – dijo Loki, tomando el cuenco en sus manos para servírselo – Quizá duerma tranquilo por esta noche y las que siguen si lo bebo.

Sigyn contempló llena de alegría al joven dios embuchando afanoso el líquido. Ella cruzó las manos en su pecho, entrelazándolas. Loki se limpió la boca con la mano pero Sigyn le ofreció un pañuelo que llevaba oculto en su caperuza celeste. El príncipe lo recibió contento, completando la acción.

- El efecto no debería tardar en surtir – comentó la muchacha – sea paciente, por favor.

- Sí tú me lo dices, lo haré – susurró Loki, mirándola un tanto intensamente, creando un cálido tono de rubor en las mejillas de la criada.

Ambos se sentaron cerca de donde él había estado hacia un rato atrás. El dios del engaño se vio acompañado junto a Sigyn, la que esperaba ansiosa la siguiente fase de la interacción.

- Me dijo que desea entablar conversa – dijo Sigyn – le estoy escuchando.

Loki tomó aire antes de proceder con lo que había quedado pendiente. ¿Cómo partir? ¿Cómo expresarle su dolor y su rabia por lo que había vivido? ¿Entendería ella la frustración que lo abrasaba desde que tenía memoria? ¡Y más con lo que había pasado recientemente! Bajó los ojos hasta sus manos, que se apoyaban por el dorso encima de sus piernas, añorando tomarlas entre las suyas. Pero como si Sigyn estuviese dotada de la asombrosa habilidad como lo era la telepatía, ella decidió extender sus manos sin levantarlas mucho hacia las de él, estableciendo confianza. Loki se estremeció, sin saber cómo enfrentar el preciso y perfecto contraste de la frialdad de sus manos con la calidez de las de Sigyn. Ella en cambio parecía muy contenta, en vez de mostrarse asombrada.

- Cuénteme – dijo Sigyn, sonriéndole amorosamente y acariciando sus manos distraídamente, sin dejar de observarlo.

Eso fue más de lo que su aparente desafecto podía soportar. Loki combatió casi al límite de sus fuerzas por no ceder al llanto y arrojarse en sus brazos a llorar todas las lágrimas que quería derramar desde que la había conocido. Pero otra parte también estaba interfiriendo; el deseo estaba matándolo a puñaladas en la espalda… el anhelo por tenerla en sus brazos y recrear detalle a detalle, sin omitir nada, todo y más de lo que él y ella habían hecho en su sueño.

No pudo evitar sonreír malicioso, similar a la sonrisa que le propinó a Natasha Romanoff cuando se hablaron cara a cara durante su encierro en la celda de cristal. Apretó las manos de Sigyn con las suyas, buscando disimuladamente entrelazarlas con las de él.

- Es muy difícil que alguien logre fascinarme – ronroneó Loki, mirándola seductoramente.

- ¿Fascinarle? – Repitió Sigyn, nerviosa - ¿Acaso… _yo_ le resulto fascinante, mi señor?

- Pero claro que eres fascinante – remarcó él, mirándola atentamente a los ojos, como si fuese a echarle un hechizo con solo observarla - ¿A qué marginado no le gustaría tenerte como compañía, mi pequeña Sigyn? Tal parece que por primera vez en mi vida tengo suerte.

Ante esa afectuosa aseveración, la sangre de Sigyn se congeló. No sólo le había dicho que era fascinante, sino que le había puesto un cariñoso apodo. Ser 'su pequeña Sigyn'… ¡Oh, qué tierno podía ser Loki cuando se lo proponía! Echó una suave risa y decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de él, provocando en el príncipe una risa tan suave como la que ella había echado.

- Bien… Sigyn – dijo Loki tras un rato, aclarando su garganta – intentaré… ser breve y no aburrirte. Lo que menos que quiero es que te marches…

- No señor – replicó la joven – tome su tiempo, debe ser bastante difícil exteriorizar algo que está muy escondido. Pero tenga confianza – y apretó sus manos en señal de intimidad – yo le escucho.

Loki inspiró hondo, agradeciendo ese gesto cerrando sus ojos, sin utilizar palabras.

- En primer lugar… quería darte las gracias por no estar presente ni en mi juicio ni durante mi castigo en frente de todo Asgard. No sabes lo que significa para mí – murmuró con rastros de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿Por qué iba a presenciar tal cosa? – Dijo ella – Creo que es algo morboso y eso no va conmigo.

- Todos estaban ahí, sin perder la ocasión de burlarse de mí, de insultarme… gritarme como nunca – comenzó él - ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Estaba atado, amordazado como un perro… no había forma de que pudiese defenderme o responder bien ante las acusaciones.

- Oí algo entre mis compañeros – añadió Sigyn – de que Thor decía haber visto algo distinto, algo como para alegar clemencia, según ellos.

- Sí. Estás en lo correcto – asintió Loki – Thor creía que diciéndole eso a Odín y al Consejo me lo perdonarían todo. Pero resulta que no sólo no lo creyeron sino que yo tampoco quise que me perdonaran. Eso nunca lo pedí.

Sigyn aceptó lo que estaba escuchando.

- Si no le molesta, me gustaría saber qué era eso… que Thor veía en usted que era distinto – pidió ella.

- Así es… me molesta un poco confesar que… antes de ser enviado a la tierra, alguien me mandó a recoger el _Tesseracto._

- ¿El _Tesseracto_? – repitió Sigyn. Loki asintió - ¿Y quién… era ese alguien?

- Era el líder de un ejército al que comandé estando en Midgard. Su nombre era Thanos. Ni él ni sus sirvientes son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido. Si le traía el _Tesseracto _me dejaría gobernando como el rey de la tierra y él se convertiría en el dueño del universo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

- El sirviente personal de Thanos me dio un cetro dorado… que contenía una piedra de color azul que me mantenía controlado... verás Sigyn, cuando caí por el abismo, recité un hechizo para no morir y caer en otra dimensión. Efectivamente caí a otro espacio. Me encontraron, me interrogaron sobre mi situación allí, me dieron palizas durante días continuados, me mantuvieron encerrado, torturándome… - izó los ojos a Sigyn, la que lo miraba, incitándolo a que siguiese su relato – y fue hasta que Thanos decidió darme una oportunidad para dejarme con vida. Es el trato que te mencioné. Claro que apenas acepté, él me puso bajo su control con ayuda de un artefacto que traía en su mano.

- ¿Y por qué no contó eso, mi señor?- le preguntó ella, desconcertada – Quizá Odín hubiera hecho una consideración y no habría hecho lo que hizo.

- No habría considerado eso. No se habría detenido – añadió Loki, triste - ¿Pensaste que podrían hallar verdad en las palabras del dios del engaño? Además, _yo _acepté ese trato. Fácilmente se habría deshecho de mí si no lo hubiera hecho o rechazado.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

- Luego… tuve la oportunidad de mirar mi reflejo después de estar bajo el control de Thanos. Tenía ojeras enrojecidas, mi cabello había crecido… y lo más increíble era que el color de mis ojos había cambiado. Ya no eran verdes sino… azules.

Las tenues facciones de Sigyn dibujaron un gesto de asombro y maravilla ante esa afirmación.

- ¿Ojos… azules? – susurró ella, sin creer lo que había oído, como si lo reiterado fuese algo prohibido.

- Sí – confirmó él, con idéntico tono, sus ojos entrecerrados.

En ese momento, Sigyn soltó las manos del príncipe para acercársele más. Loki se paralizó ante la acción. Estaba preparándose para lo que creía que se venía. Su mente estaba segurísima de que iba a cobijar sus labios contra los de él… y esa ilusión se vio incrementada aún más cuando Sigyn posaba sus manos en sus hombros. Loki no respiraba. Pero se sintió un tanto decepcionado cuando ella solamente apoyaba su frente contra la de él, mirándolo fijamente, sosteniéndole de su rostro. El príncipe suspiró.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – le preguntó Loki, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Señor, déjeme decirle… creo que me habría gustado… ver esos ojos azules – dijo ella, casi enamorada.

- ¿Y qué tiene que hayan cambiado?

- Debería haberse visto hermoso, mi señor… bueno, el color azul debe haberlo embellecido aún más – susurró ella.

Loki echó una risa confusa, llena de desprecio por sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió él.

- Mi señor, si permite que se lo diga… es usted un hombre de gran atractivo… y estoy segura de que, aunque haya estado bajo el control de otra persona, el color azul en sus ojos debió haberse visto muy hermoso – respondió ella, sonriente.

Las entrañas de Loki se vieron víctimas de un gélido entumecimiento…se _aplastaron_ por la poderosa fuerza de la sorpresa ante aquella aserción. Su Sigyn lo encontraba atractivo.

¡Atractivo! Cuándo había pensado que alguien le diría aquello cuando los únicos comentarios que oía acerca de su físico era que no era como el de Thor, que nunca podría ser como él: fuerte, de espléndida e intimidante musculatura, perfecto de acuerdo a los estándares de las mujeres de Asgard… típicos y penosos esquemas por chicas que no conocerían la 'dicha' de compartir momentos con Thor y ver su personalidad con más claridad.

Él podía ser mucho más que el pelmazo de su hermano. Sólo que al vivir como su lacayo no podía demostrarlo… lo que provocó que el dios del engaño dejara fugarse un suspiro de sus labios ante ese pensamiento, incapaz de tolerar esos patéticos patrones estéticos en los cuales él quedaba fuera.

Pero ahora que Sigyn le decía lo contrario, tan cerca… rompiendo la distancia que él anhelaba desgarrar de un apasionado arrebato aunque fuera para besarla, solamente, se conformó en gran medida con poner sus manos en el delicioso punto donde su cintura terminaba para dejar espacio a esas caderas tan sensuales, atrayéndola un poco más a él, respirando contra su cara suavemente.

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme – dijo Loki, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – es la primera vez que alguien me dice que poseo… 'gran atractivo' – mencionó ahora las dos palabras que lo habían dejado sin aliento.

- No miento, mi señor – aclaró Sigyn, sin dejarlo ir.

- Sé que no mientes, pequeña – y sintió el escalofrío recorriendo la espalda de la criada al llamarla así. No sabía si era por agrado o por miedo. Independiente de lo que le provocaba, le gustaba el efecto que tenían sus palabras en ella, así como las de ella en él.

Y la prueba de eso, era lo que Sigyn acababa de decirle. Sí… quería saber más. Así quizás, ella se sentiría atraída a él. Casi podía sentirlo. Podía percibir que ella también lo deseaba. Porque no se inmutó por un segundo cuando había puesto sus manos en sus caderas. De hecho, parecía ser de su agrado.

- Yo sé que no… - y subió sus manos hacia su rostro, intentando rozar su nariz con la de ella.

- Sin intención de compararlo con el príncipe Thor… - y Loki torció el gesto al oír el nombre de ese tipo que consideraba un miserable y mimado melindroso.

- ¿Sí…? – preguntó él, muy curioso por saber qué dictaría Sigyn en esta ocasión.

La criada se mordió primero el labio inferior antes de decir lo que tenía a Loki tan ahogado y un tanto molesto.

- A él ya le gustaría ser tan atractivo e inteligente como usted, príncipe Loki – dijo ella, al fin.

- Sigyn… mis logros fueron opacados por él durante toda mi vida. Él nunca hizo grandes esfuerzos para contentar a nuestro padre – y echó una risa al formular esa aseveración - No. _Él nunca hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo_.

Ella asintió.

- Eso es cierto – sentenció la criada.

Loki frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo era que sabía todo eso. No era posible que fuese tan perceptiva.

- Yo lo único que quería era ser su igual... y él, rebajándome como si yo fuese su maldito sirviente – protestó Loki, conteniendo su rabia para no descargarse con ella. Sin embargo se alejó de Sigyn bruscamente para ponerse de pie. La criada dio un respingo ante la tosquedad de su gesto.

- ¡Yo nunca quise un trono! – Aulló él - ¡Yo estaba consciente de que nunca podría ser tan fuerte o poderoso como él! ¡Pero él tenía que demostrar su obvia supremacía refregándola en mi propia cara! ¡Todos adorándole a él olvidándose de que yo _también _merecía aunque fuese un poco de atención! – bramó ahora, con la misma furia y desesperación que manifestó hacia Odín cuando supo acerca de su verdadero origen. A continuación se volvió a ella, con el mismo ademán dirigido a Thor durante su primer encuentro en mucho tiempo – He crecido, mi pequeña Sigyn, en mi exilio – comenzó a acercarse a ella otra vez – ¡Vi tantas cosas a lo largo de todo este tiempo, mundos que ni el hijo de Odín ni nadie se imagina! Había visto el verdadero poder del Tesseracto y si yo podía usarlo… - y bajó su cabeza, dolido ante el recuerdo de su fallido intento.

- Y se convertiría en rey – replicó Sigyn completando la frase.

El príncipe alzó los ojos para mirarla. Asintió ante la compleción de su dicho.

- Pero Thor y sus horda de amiguitos tenían que interponerse – dijo Loki, continuando su relato de rabieta – Él ya tiene un reino con el cual jugar, ¿Por qué no podía yo tener el mío propio? Demonios, todo es tan injusto. ¡Luego ser castigado de la manera más humillante que existe, con toda esa horda de imbéciles mirando como si yo fuese un bufón del cual pudiesen mofarse! – Y se acercó a ella – ¡Juro Sigyn, ahora en este mismo instante que si tuviera la oportunidad de destruir ese asqueroso estercolero que tanto ama Thor, lo hago! Su preciosa tierra… – susurró ahora, burlón y oscuramente.

Ella se le arrimó, viendo que se estaba alterando.

- Y luego de que él estuviese en la prisión, hablándome tan desesperado como si fuera _él _el que iba a ser juzgado – graznó Loki, con una verdadera y temible hoguera verde saliéndosele de los ojos – ¡Maldición, Sigyn! Volver a Asgard con la derrota y la vergüenza ya es bastante malo pero… pero… ¡que Thor alegue que me siga queriendo, dispuesto a darlo todo por mí cuando por poco lo mato, y no solamente una vez es mucho peor!

- Es porque pese a todo, él siente afecto hacia usted, mi señor – remarcó ella con dulzura, sin dejar de acercársele.

Pero ahora Loki era el que se alejaba.

- No es cierto, Sigyn – contradijo el príncipe demente – ¡No me contradigas! Es solo un estúpido sentimental – Rugió ahora - Lo único que veo en él ya no es a mi hermano. Nunca lo fui, por más que él pregone que es una locura y que no estoy bien. Sólo veo una sombra cuando pienso en él, siempre a la maldita sombra de su grandeza – cuchicheó esta vez, casi en un siseo, de forma gutural, que denotaba su odio y aversión hacia su mayor rival – recuerdo bien…que ese maldito me arrojó a un abismo. Y con él en medio descubro que no sirvo para nada más que para fracasar en cada intento que hago para demostrar que yo también podía hacer las mismas cosas que él.

- Mi señor… - dijo ella, extendiendo su mano.

- No te me acerques – dijo mecánicamente.

- Señor, ya basta – se atrevió Sigyn.

Ahora la expresión de rabia de Loki cambió a una de indignación.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – le preguntó él, su último recurso siendo la altivez para no demostrarse más desesperado de lo que ya estaba.

- A desafiarle no, mi señor. Por favor, le pido que se calme – agitando tenuemente sus manos en señal de tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Calmarme?! – vociferó ahora sin vacilar. Resultaba increíble pensar que hace un breve rato atrás estaban tan cerca, enlazando sus manos, casi besándose como dos amantes y ahora enfrascándose en una pelea – ¿Cómo te crees que puedo calmarme con todo esto que está pasándome? ¿Acaso sabes qué se siente que te comparen durante toda tu vida, consciente de que nunca podrás aspirar a ser igual o mejor que esa persona? No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni la más remota idea. Así que no me pidas que me calme…

Sigyn cerró los ojos ante aquel regaño, el cual pareció darle más valor para seguir contrariando a su amo, cuyo ánimo denotaba que ya no podía con esa carga. Se acercó a Loki para poner su delicada y pequeña mano en el lado exacto, preciso, donde se hallaba su corazón, el que aleteaba agitado dado toda esa tormenta de emociones y sentimientos entremezclándose igual que las borrascas eléctricas que Thor realizaba con el Mjölnir en sus arrebatos de cólera. Quizá su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó pero su respiración se agitó, sobre todo cuando Sigyn le miraba con toda la ternura del mundo.

_Una ternura de la que él no era merecedor en el más mínimo aspecto._

Poco a poco fue sosegándose ante la tiernísima caricia que su criada le obsequiaba sin esperar nada a cambio. Sintió una presión hercúlea apaleándole la espalda. No sabía si lo que provocaba la agitación en sus pulmones era el deseo o la dulzura que eso le inspiraba. La secretamente deseada en cambio, lucía muy serena. Esa serenidad que lo volvía loco, dentro de las muchas cualidades que le inspiraban esa locura.

- Calme su tormento – dijo ella, moviendo la mano, acariciando esa zona con mayor atención.

Oh, no. Otra vez no. Sintió miedo ahora. Miedo porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ese afecto que él ignoraba. Loki leyó el matiz pintado en sus ojos. Sentía que profesaba amor, sentía que ese color de ojos tan peculiar transmitía cariño en su estado más puro. Loki, tembloroso, posó su mano por sobre la de Sigyn, ejerciendo una suavísima presión sobre ésta, acariciándola con una tierna distracción con su dedo pulgar. Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por aquella caricia.

Su altivez y antipatía hacia Sigyn habían desaparecido completamente con ese gesto. Pero abrió los ojos por un momento para tomar la mano de la criada y llevarla hasta su rostro, de modo que ésta le obsequiara y esparciera la misma generosidad en su mejilla. La hizo frotar lenta pero continuamente sobre su piel, que aún tenía raspones causados al estrellar su rostro contra la estructura pedregosa del pilar al que había sido atado en el día de su ejecución.

Pero no pensó en aquello. Sólo disfrutó del momento, pensando en ella. Sí. Definitivamente Sigyn sentía algo por él también. No podía negarlo. Sería inútil que lo negara… si ella profesaba un pequeño sentimiento, la seduciría, la tendría a su lado. No escatimaría oportunidad alguna de convencerla y persuadirla para que fuese su amante… pero aún no. Todo a su debido tiempo.

… no fuera a suceder que algún guardia, Heimdall o el mismísimo Odín se enteraran.

No obstante, Sigyn lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una frase.

- ¿Señor?

- Shhh… - protestó él, negando con la cabeza, las brillantes esmeraldas que poseía por color de ojos aún cerradas – Me gusta esto… me gusta… que hagas eso… por favor no me lo niegues.

La joven sintió una descarga de confuso placer al oírlo decirle aquello. ¿Qué más deseaba el amo Loki?

- Es difícil de expresar en palabras todo lo que sentí desde ese momento – dijo Loki, a modo de continuación a lo que estaba relatándole antes de mostrarse tan alterado, sin soltar esa mano amiga – aún oigo los gritos de la gente que estaba ahí durante mi castigo… los latigazos aún desgarrándome la espalda, la sangre que se seca en mis heridas…siento todo eso, como vibraciones, detrás de los ojos, persiguiéndome cada noche... y yo finjo que no me afecta. No tener corazón. Pero por más que lucho contra eso, me es imposible negarlo.

- Comprendo eso, mi señor. No sabe cómo – dijo Sigyn, esperanzadora.

Él sonrió un tanto triste, contagiándole la sonrisa a ella. Loki soltó su mano para atraer a Sigyn más cerca de él. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que darse a esa acción. Por primera vez, el príncipe estrechó a Sigyn contra sí. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Las indumentarias del príncipe y de la criada se vieron bien contrastadas con tal lazo. El frío y sensual cuero negro de él contra la clara y tenue tela que conformaba el vestido celeste pálido de ella.

Loki se quedó sin aire. No creía esto que estaba haciéndole a Sigyn, la que respondió al gesto con un suave suspiro, poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies, puesto que Loki era bastante más alto que ella, echándole los brazos al cuello, haciéndolo estremecer con su respiración. El príncipe aspiró ese aroma inconfundible de lavanda contenido en su cabello de oro, el que sólo ella poseía, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y hundiéndose otra vez en sus fantasías, perdido en la ensoñación de que esto fuese algo más.

- Sigyn…- gimió él, acariciando su pelo con ternura que no creía ser capaz de manifestar.

- ¿Mi señor? – susurró ella, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué harás una vez que mi aislamiento termine? - preguntó casi inconscientemente.

La sirvienta, se apoyó de nuevo cerca de su cuello. Él siguió estrechándola.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

El dios del engaño se encogió de hombros.

- No quisiera volver a quedarme solo. Si mis privilegios como príncipe…– ahora inspiró hondo – me son restaurados una vez terminado todo esto, no volveré a verte…

El rostro de Sigyn dibujó un gesto de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- Porque voy a volver con la realeza – contestó él – y estar entre esa gentuza que se la pasa hablando estupideces. Eso… no es para mí. No sé si estar encerrado aquí sea mejor que mi vida como príncipe. Ni siquiera sé si este aislamiento hace alguna diferencia con la omisión que siempre sufrí.

- Sólo que su nombre no se ve manchado.

Loki asintió.

- Creo que prefiero esto… - replicó él, peinando la cascada dorada de la criada con sus manos, sus largos y finos dedos repasando cada hebra cuidadosamente.

Sigyn echó un apacible jadeo contra su cuello.

- Me halaga… mi señor. De toda la servidumbre que he ejercido en mi vida, creo que esto ha sido una experiencia maravillosa – murmuró ella, aquella frase combinada con su dulce voz aturdiendo hasta la locura a Loki.

* * *

Thor salía de sus aposentos tras una breve conversación con su padre. Habían decidido hacer llegar la primera orden, a través de Sigyn, a Loki de reparar sus daños. Dentro de poco empezaría la reconstrucción del puente _Bifrost. _Sería un buen comienzo. No sabía cuánto tardaría, pero aquello no era su problema sino del mismo Loki. Estaría bien vigilado; los sabios de Asgard habían sugerido a Padre de Todos que pusiera a sus soldados para mantenerlo a raya: _Einherjar. _Sabrían bien cómo lidiar con el temido dios del engaño para no continuara causando problemas.

Se lo haría saber a Sigyn, la que recientemente había terminado su deber para con el amo Loki. Parecía más agitada que de costumbre. Esto se confirmó porque Sigyn se dio el lujo de pedir a otro sirviente – sin dejar esa cortesía tan característica de ella – una copita de vino de un golpe. El dios del trueno se le acercó una vez que embuchó el líquido. Palpó su hombro brevemente. La joven inmediatamente bajó la mirada al comprobar que era él. Hizo una reverencia para saludarlo.

- Su alteza – dijo ella.

- Sigyn – saludó él - ¿Todo está en orden?

La criada se quedó en silencio.

- Sí, su alteza – respondió Sigyn, confusa - ¿Por qué?

- Te veo bastante agitada. ¿Has descansado bien?

- Sí.

El primer príncipe de Asgard asintió.

- ¿Ha sido mi hermano? ¿Sigue agobiándote?

- No – respondió Sigyn tajante, recordando el cálido abrazo que los había envuelto durante largo rato, lo que la hizo trastabillar, mareada ante el recuerdo. Thor extendió la mano para evitar que se precipitara – está mejor. Se lo ve un poco más animado.

'_Oh, qué bien_', pensó el dios del trueno, esperando a que el período de aislamiento de Loki se terminase pronto para volver a entablar plática con él, en vez de hacer que era un extraño como todos lo hacían pese a que no estaba seguro de que si su hermano deseaba conversar de igual forma. Seguro el tiempo, la dedicación y el constante apoyo de Sigyn lo habrían hecho cambiar tal vez…

Por un momento Thor pensó que quizá Loki se estaba enamorando de su criada. Y estuvo a punto de hacer una pequeña insinuación a Sigyn mas desistió. Probablemente eso la incomodaría. ¡Quiso saber cómo había vivido ese tiempo de ostracismo! Pero ya se lo preguntaría al mismo Loki una vez que el castigo se decretase finalizado. Dejó ir a Sigyn, no sin antes transmitirle la orden que Odín le había comandado entregarle. Ella asintió. Se lo haría saber en cuanto volviera a él otra vez.

A él y a la creciente pasión que estaba inspirándole.

* * *

**Hola a todas! He estado desaparecida por un ratito por falta de inspiración**... **pero ya estoy de vuelta ;)**

**Tal como han notado, nuestro pobre Loki ha quedado muy mal después del sueño travieso con Sigyn... ya se imaginarán que es de esperar que se sienta pésimo luego de confesarle en sueños que estaba enamorado de ella y que lo rechace :/ Obviamente, cuando ve a Sigyn entrar en sus aposentos el deseo y la frustración lo atacan de nuevo pero hace un esfuerzo ajeno a sus facultades por contener esos deseos lujuriosos.**

**Pasando a otro tema, ya comprobaron que Sigyn hace la relación y el aislamiento de nuestro pobre príncipe triste más llevadero. Me gusta la idea de que la pasión mutuamente profesada (pero mantenida oculta) vaya _in crescendo. _Como ya especifiqué al fina del capítulo anterior, faltará poquito para que Loki y Sigyn se den su primer beso. **

**La medicina natural que Sigyn recoge - junto con otras - es una hierba muy utilizada en el campo tanto médico como mágico (en la antigüedad y en casos como ahora). El Abedul se usaba como una planta mágica que alejaba demonios, espíritus malignos y pesadillas de la persona que las sufría al golpearla suavemente con los ramos y hierbas. Si se hace una bebida con la planta, ayuda a no tener malos sueños, que es el caso de Loki (y qué sueños... XD).**

**Y para finalizar, sé que los einherjar son los guerreros caídos en batalla. Pero me gusta la idea de ponerlos como la guardia de Odín y además, que vigilen a Loki mientras empieza a arreglar el daño que ha hecho. Originalmente iba a poner a la escuadra _Crimson Hawks_... eso no significa que no la vaya a poner. Pero no les contaré más porque sino les arruinaré la entrada del personaje sorpresa de este fic que con su presencia enfurecerá a Loki a mares... háganse una idea con eso :)**

**Con eso me despido y como siempre, no olviden dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido! **

**Bye ;) **


	14. Envenenamiento

'_¿Con que quieren usarme como mediadora, ah?'_, se dijo Sigyn en mente, _'¿Qué ganan con eso?'._

Se dio vuelta para mirar al legítimo heredero del trono de Asgard. La muchacha se quedó mirando disimuladamente a Thor, el que iba por su propio camino. Esta vez la criada dirigió la atención hacia todos los lados. Nadie andaba por ahí, así que se aventuró a ir hacia el portón que llevaba al salón en el cual Odín y su Consejo de sabios solían discutir los temas más difíciles del reino eterno, que abarcaban a veces vidas en juego. Sigyn se asomó tras uno de los pilares dentro de los muchos que había allí, la puerta junta dejaba un haz de penumbra perfecta de un cálido tono anaranjado. La joven caminó sin cometer ruido alguno, si la descubrían le darían tremendo castigo, así que se aplastó contra la pared para escuchar lo que el grupo de nobles dirían. La inmovilidad tomó su cuerpo, aunque no le quitó la atención a lo que conferenciaban el cúmulo de hombres de edad como jóvenes.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que el mismo rey de Asgard no se encontraba allí, siendo que era el que debía dar la orden para efectuar tales encuentros. Sus sentidos le estaban diciendo que algo malo se estaba trayendo aquella agrupación. Sin perderse detalle de lo que hablaban.

Pese a que no podía ver, se hacía la imagen de cómo encontraban aquel nefasto gremio.

- Aún sigo sin poder creer que Padre de Todos no haya decretado la ejecución de ese monstruo – dijo Freyr.

- ¿De qué sirve tenerlo vivo? – Agregó Skirmir, que era un poco más joven que Freyr – Ya ha causado suficientes problemas.

- Exactamente – comentó Njördr, padre del primero – Deberíamos pedir que revoque la orden y sí lo ejecute.

- Él ha dicho que se reparen los daños que ha hecho. No puede repararlos si muere.

- A menos que lo matemos después de que lo haga – comentó Freyr nuevamente.

Sigyn luchó por contener el jadeo del susto ante aquella frase. ¿Qué habían dicho? ¿_Asesinarlo _después de que reparase todo el daño que había causado? No podía ser posible que estuviesen discutiendo la posible realización de tal atrocidad. No dejaría jamás que siguieran lastimando a Loki. Esto ya era un abuso. La joven, sin embargo, continuó escuchando.

- Odín no permitirá eso – añadió otro que venía, por lo que podía oírse, de la distancia – Ese engendro monstruoso ya fue bastante castigado en la prisión como frente toda Asgard.

Sigyn por primera vez se atrevió a acercarse más de lo que podía. Se asomó disimuladamente al portón que estaba junto. Desde ahí pudo apreciar que el hombre que había tenido hasta ese momento la última palabra. Era Kvasir; que era – junto con Odín- el más sabio de aquel grupo y por ende, el líder del Consejo. Su barba blanca y su aspecto de anciano contrastaban con su actitud y fuerza propia de un joven.

- ¿Y quién nos asegura de que Loki no hará más maldades si Odín levanta su castigo?

- Debería ser un verdadero necio si no aprende con toda la mala suerte que él mismo ha dejado caer sobre su cabeza – agregó Skirmir, agitándole el brazo a Freyr en señal de alteración.

- ¿Por qué no sugerirle a Odín que lo nombre embajador de paz de Jötunheim? – propuso Freyr.

- ¿Para qué? – se burló Njördr - ¿Para que deje entrar a unos cuantos _jötunn, _como hizo en la coronación del príncipe Thor? ¡O peor, que se las arregle para entrar a la bóveda de las armas para que se apodere del Cofre de los Inviernos y así siga sumando más razones para desollarlo vivo! Por favor, creía que se pondrían sugerencias más inteligentes, propias de un grupo tan prestigioso como lo somos nosotros.

- ¿Dejar entrar a unos cuántos _jötunn_? Oh, por favor – se burló Skirmir - ¡No tengo deseos de desilusionarte pero no sé si eso sea tan malo como no hacer que él resuelva el problema que él mismo causó al utilizar el observatorio del puente _Bifrost_ como si fuera un juguete para destruir Jötunheim! ¡Él mismo dijo que estábamos al borde de la guerra con ellos por lo que había sucedido en la coronación del príncipe Thor y lo que él mismo hizo! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¡¿Dejar que Loki les dé poder nuevamente sobre el Cofre de los Inviernos?! ¡Aquella sería la madre de todas sus maldades!

Todos se miraron con irresolución en los rostros. Espantados ante aquella posibilidad.

- ¿Deberíamos poner entonces al príncipe Thor como embajador en vez de Loki? – sugirió Freyr, confundido.

- ¡Si ambos han dejado su huella en ese infierno azul! – Dijo Njördr - ¿Tenemos ahora que escoger al "mejor" de los peores?

- Al menos Thor se siente arrepentido, que es un caso muy diferente del de Loki – agregó Kvasir, pensativo.

- Padre – replicó Freyr luego de echar un largo suspiro - no es un asunto fácil. Insisto en que deberíamos consultárselo a Odín.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Skirmir.

- No, ahora no. ¿Qué pensará si se entera de que estamos haciendo una reunión a sus espaldas? – le preguntó Njördr, alterado.

- Nadie hablará de esto, entonces – comentó Kvasir – Esta noche se queda entre nosotros. A nadie y a nada le contaremos acerca de esta reunión efectuada extraordinariamente. Quizá Odín nos sancione y más si se entera de que hemos hablado de Loki sin su consentimiento.

Sigyn se estremeció. Esto debía contárselo a Odín. Y no sólo a él, sino a su amo. _Sobre todo _al amo Loki, quien había sido el tema central de conversación. Se corrió del sitio en donde se encontraba solamente para marcharse del lugar. Suerte que lo había hecho, porque el Consejo había salido segundos después de que ella se hubo escabullido. Freyr miró hacia los lados, sospechoso.

Skirmir se le acercó, curioso por su actitud.

-¿Sucede algo?

El hombre se dio vuelta.

- Tengo la sensación de que alguien más aparte de nosotros estaba aquí – respondió Freyr.

Njördr se volvió junto con Kvasir, ambos asombrados por la contestación recién aseverada.

- ¿Cómo dices? Si antes de empezar esto nos aseguraste de que no había nadie que pudiese estar escuchándonos – siseó Njördr, nervioso.

- ¿Por qué crees que alguien podría estar escuchándonos? No veo a nadie por aquí – dijo Skirmir.

El grupo de hombres permaneció en silencio por un momento.

- Quizá Heimdall… desde la distancia – dijo Freyr.

- ¡Pero si fuimos lo suficientemente cautelosos como para que nos descubra! – agregó Njördr.

Kvasir sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¡No digan estupideces!- exclamó el anciano – Heimdall no es el gran problema, _Loki _es el verdadero lío en este caso, ¡Imagínate si estuviese escuchándonos!

- Debo recordarte que ese miserable está aislado, no puede tratar con la gente ni podemos nosotros tratar con él. ¿Cómo saber si está hecho invisible y está mirándonos ahora mismo? – le dijo Freyr.

- No lo sé. Sólo guardemos el silencio competente y que no se toque más el tema – dijo el Njördr.

El grupo de hombres viose segregado para marcharse cada uno a su respectivo destino. Sigyn permanecía escondida tras la columna que sostenía el techo del gigantesco balcón, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír. Tras asegurarse de que nadie la estaba mirando, así como que nadie se encontrara en el salón ni en los pasadizos para pasar sin problemas.

Se quedó ahí un rato, para luego correr sin cometer ruido alguno hacia el fin del salón. No obstante, cuando se acercaba al lugar dirigido, una mano rugosa y fría la sorprendió, agarrándola del hombro bruscamente. Sigyn ahogó un agudo grito de horror; cubriéndose la boca: se volteó. Para su sorpresa, la persona que la había asustado era Hlin, la sirvienta personal de Frigga y la mayor de todas las criadas, cuyo semblante revelaba molestia y enojo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo en el palacio a estas horas? – le preguntó Hlin, en un siseo bajo.

Sigyn bajó los ojos, sacándose la mano de encima de su boca.

- Sólo… estaba dando una caminata por aquí – susurró la criada, nerviosísima.

Hlin le dio un fuerte tirón a su brazo, causando que la pobre sirvienta se quejara del dolor.

- ¡Dando caminatas como si fueses una princesa! ¡Tu lugar es la servidumbre, no aquí! ¡Se supone que cuando todos se retiran, debes irte a tu habitación, no a pasearte! - la regañó la vieja, intentando hacer que eso no pasara a una voz más alta.

- ¡Ya entendí, Hlin! – Se quejó Sigyn, liberándose del estrujón, sobando su brazo en la parte comprimida – No soy tonta. ¡Ya me voy!

La criada de más edad la escoltó sin dejar de vigilarla. Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Sigyn se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes recibir una advertencia por parte de Hlin, esta vez. Sólo porque Sigyn era una criada con una educación y cortesía inusuales para una sirvienta no la ignoró; más bien, aceptó cada palabra, asintiendo. Con aquel último sermón, la muchacha se marchó a su dormitorio. Qué bien que no había descubierto que estaba espiando, sino el sermón hubiera pasado a niveles peores.

Y con su mente puesta en contárselo todo al príncipe Loki, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Apenas era pasada la medianoche cuando Loki se despertó por culpa de sus malestares psíquicos otra vez. Frustrado, _azuzado_ por los sueños tan sensuales en los que Sigyn se entregaba a su placer sin reparos. La escena se repetía. Ambos caían seducidos por el otro, se entregaban al erótico y desenfrenado momento de pasión. Alcanzaban el éxtasis de la manera más apasionante. Ella le perseguía, le hostigaba tan placenteramente cada noche en el transcurso de sus sueños y él se dejaba asediar con todo el goce existente. No obstante, a diferencia de las primeras visiones tan prometedoras en que ella le complacía montándole, esta vez era _él_ quien tomaba el control de la posición durante el sexo; disfrutando cada segundo en que miraba esos ojos de aquel cuerpo cobijado bajo él, que lo provocaban sin vacilación alguna. A la vez en que él gozaba la hacía gozar, escuchándola gritar y gemir su nombre, pidiéndole más. Él armonizaba aquellas expresiones con las suyas propias, gritando y gimiendo hasta que las cuerdas vocales se le desgarraran o simplemente hasta ya carecer de la capacidad de hablar… recordaba despertar sin fuerzas, debilitado tras verter todo su esfuerzo físico en su amada, desplomándose sobre ella para encajar su pecho contra el suyo. Ella enlazaba tanto sus brazos en su espalda, clavando sus manos en su lomo, cuidándose por supuesto de no lastimarlo, puesto que pese al entorno de ensueño y enardecimiento pasional, las heridas provocadas por la cruenta flagelación, aún seguían ahí, como sus piernas rodeando sus caderas… sin desear separarse del otro. Eran dos almas atadas, _apretadas, _en el vivo y ardiente nudo del deseo, tendidos en el divino desorden de las sábanas de la cama que era el único testigo de aquel fogoso instante. Se mantenía allí, aún unido a ella, sus bocas enlazándose una y otra vez en aquellas lentas y eternas caricias que embelesaban a ambos, alejándolos de cualquier sentido de realidad y de cordura. Ella humildemente le pedía más – casi con timidez -, como en el propio acto y él cumplía sus deseos…

Y él con qué placer le concedía sus deseos… solo para sufrir su doloroso rechazo tras la dicha sexual al confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

También tenía la sensación de que aquellos sueños repletos de sensualidad dejaban sus rastros en su cuerpo, como si auténticamente Sigyn hubiera yacido con él, _aferrando _su cuerpo al de él, satisfaciéndolo hasta el punto más alto del enloquecimiento. _Sentía _ese calor palpitante en su pecho y en su espalda; sobre todo en sus labios, los que clamaban ansiosos los de ella al regresar a la terrible realidad.

Quizá ése era el precio que debía pagar por el delicioso y suculento placer físico con Sigyn, pensó él. ¿De qué dicha se hablaba, qué dicha era aquella si faltaba esa pequeña pero no menos importante no tenía su respuesta? El placer físico era increíble, sí. Pero se sentía incompleto sin que ella fuese gentil con él tras acabar el acto íntimo. Dejarlo así, abandonado, con el corazón destrozado.

Tal vez era poderoso y temido a la vista de todos, mas indefenso e ignorante de lo que debía hacer para convencer a Sigyn de que se quedara con él. _¡Había impuesto su autoridad a unos miserables mortales y no podía hacer que una, __**una **__sola persona se quedara! _

Se tendió de espaldas y un suspiro muy largo se escapó de su garganta.

'_Sigyn… Oh, Sigyn…', _pensaba Loki con los ojos cerrados, su cara escondida entre sus manos _'¿Qué clase de conjuro invocaste para enloquecerme así? Sal de mi cabeza de una vez o ven a mi lecho… y hazme el amor.'_

Suspiró abatido. Se escabulló por la ventana, no sin antes vestirse con las típicas indumentarias de cuero con las que siempre andaba sembrando miedo y respeto. Utilizando la misma técnica de camuflaje que había usado cuando había hecho el trato con Laufey, de modo que ni Heimdall ni Odín o nadie pudiese verle ni oírle, se teletransportó de aquel lugar para llegar a la orilla del mar, cuyas olas iban bañando la bella costa, placiendo los oídos del embaucador, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo veíase vencido por una tranquilidad auténtica.

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la brisa marina peinara su cabello negro, como los de la misma noche que abrigaba el cielo asgardiano. Se agachó lentamente para tomar una piedra lisa y muy pequeña para arrojarla a la infinidad del océano oscuro, cuyo único resquicio de distintiva claridad era la estela que se formaba por el choque de las olas contra las rocas o desde lo lejos.

La piedrecilla se hundió en la densidad del agua. Loki entrecerró los ojos, apesadumbrado. Miró el revoltijo de olas, que iban comiéndose la piedra en medio de una embravecida batalla. Así mismo se encontraba su mente: luchando ferozmente contra esos pensamientos, instintos y sentimientos aflorando en su interior. Durante esa tensa pero grata jornada, Sigyn le había dicho que era atractivo, que le habría gustado ver sus ojos verdes tornados en azules. ¡Y él le había dicho que era '_fascinante_'!

Ahora en su mente se reprodujo algo que había olvidado por completo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser significativo. Recordó la frase que le había gritado a Thor durante su pelea en el puente.

"_¡¿Dime qué te pasó en la tierra que ahora estás tan débil?! ¡No me digas que fue una mujer!"_

¡Demonios! Lo mismo que le había recriminado a su hermano _le estaba sucediendo a él. _¿Acaso Thor se lo reprocharía? Sí, quizá sí. Al igual que todos, no escatimaría en tirárselo a la cara. _'¡No, no, no!' _gritó Loki en mente, dándose una vuelta furiosa para darle la espalda al mar que rugía - casi tan furibundo como él -, golpeando la costa con sus olas. Con esa reflexión en mente, Loki pateó una piedra echando un gruñido de rabia. Se estaba dejando llevar por sentimentalismos. ¡Patético!

Lleno de abatimiento, dio vueltas carentes de cualquier sentido, como un cánido herido y desorientado. Suspiró, triste. Observó el océano otra vez, el que se había calmado tras tanta tormenta. Quiso desaparecer, quiso desvanecerse en el aire, volverse como la brisa o perderse en el abismo tal como aquella piedrita que había lanzado a la bravura del oleaje. O tal vez si había sido arrojado, pero no por una mano ajena… sino por la suya propia. Por su propia culpa, por sus ambiciones que lo habían conducido a volverse en contra de su propia familia, que lo había abrigado en el seno del amor, del cariño, de la atención…

El príncipe sintió que los pulmones eran víctimas de un amargo apretón. ¿Atención? No. Tapar el sol con un dedo era inútil. ¿Dejarlo abandonado como un perro tras regresar a Asgard luego de tan indigna y vergonzosa derrota era un signo de atención? ¡No, nada de eso! Ser golpeado por guardias que manifestaban su odio y su desprecio con insultos sin miedo ahora, miradas hirientes y pésimos tratos. ¿Era ese el trato que alguien que alguna vez fue respetado y enormemente temido como un príncipe - y por un breve instante, un rey- merecía? No, los mataría a todos, a cada _uno _de ellos por su insolencia. Sólo le quedaba esperar. La dulce y preciosa venganza ya tendría su lugar… ya tendría su lugar, sirviendo a su glorioso propósito.

Pero otra vez se imponía la voz e imagen de Sigyn, que le decía que estaría con él hasta el final… y que era atractivo. Involuntariamente se dibujo en los labios de Loki una sonrisa de alivio, casi de alegría al recordar esas dulces y tiernas palabras. Pero con eso se entretejía en su alma – o lo que le quedaba de ella – lo inalcanzable que era. Que ella nunca fijaría esos preciosos y hermosísimos ojos aguamarina en un monstruo como él. Tal vez ella estaba tan molesta con él que disimulaba ese enojo siendo amable con él para ilusionarlo… pensó Loki, preso de su espantosa paranoia.

Bufó un grito repleto de rabia, de resentimiento contra sí mismo.

- ¡Estúpido sentimental! – aulló como un lobo herido e inconsolable a la luna menguante, que parecía hacer pareja con él por su avanzada oscuridad. Cayó de rodillas, mirando el mar otra vez desconcertado. El sonido oceánico resultaba tan agradable que terminó haciéndole tender de espaldas, cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar la calma y el sueño perdido por culpa de sus ambiciones y sueños incumplidos.

Igual como había rememorado la frase tan cruenta y descarada que había dicho a Thor, ahora se le vino de golpe otra frase, aún más cruel, que había sido maquinada por lastimar solamente a la única persona que _no merecía en lo absoluto _su rechazo ni mucho menos ser la receptora de sus arranques de amargura y de antipatía.

"_Está bien… pero como te equivoques o me provoques una herida más, te haré castigar"_

¿Heridas? ¿De qué heridas estaba reprochándole a ella? Como si _ella _fuera la culpable de esos espantosos azotes en su espalda cuando había sido é_l _el único que le había hecho daño, el que la había lastimado con esas duras palabras, creyendo que se traía algo malo cuando Sigyn era valiosa de todo el encomio existente del universo por todo su sacrificio y su dedicación hacia él; sin que nadie la hubiese obligado a ello. ¡Ésa era la mejor parte! Que nadie la había obligado a rendirle servicio, que su voluntad la había movido a esa piadosa acción.

Se sintió un monstruo. Más de lo que ya era.

Suspiró entristecido, cubriéndose la cara.

- Sigyn, perdóname… por favor, perdóname… lo hostil que he sido contigo – susurró él, entristecido, casi cayéndosele las lágrimas – No encuentro palabras para decirte lo que siento por ti… desde que apareciste… - y apretó los párpados, esta vez las lágrimas surgieron sin que él pudiese detenerlas - ¡Maldición, Sigyn! – Bramó ahora - ¿Qué te cuesta amarme? ¿Qué debo hacer para que te enamores de mí? Daría lo que fuera por tenerte aquí… a mi lado. _Te necesito _a mi lado, sálvame tú de la soledad y de la perdición que el destino ha maquinado contra mí – se tendió de lado esta vez. ¡Tan solo un fuerte y estrecho abrazo contra el bondadoso pecho de Sigyn iluminaría su corazón como el sol mismo!

Se quedó un rato allí, mimado por la calidez de la arena pese al ambiente nocturno que envolvía a Asgard. Recordó el último sueño prometedor, en donde Sigyn yacía protegida en sus brazos, acurrucada como una niña pequeña, buscando calor tras amarle con total entrega. No habló. Sabía que esa maravillosa visión, aquel níveo nimbo que los mantenía resguardados no duraría mucho, y por ende decidió no arruinarlo con palabrerías estúpidas. Sólo abrazó a Sigyn aún más fuerte; disfrutando el contacto de su piel y su cuerpo humedecido por el sudor y la excitación en su compleción.

Loki en ese momento sonrió, porque su mente de forma involuntaria evocó una de las tantas sonrisas preciosas que Sigyn solía regalarle en esas ocasiones en que pasaba con él con tal de cuidarlo y levantar su ánimo. La necesitó más que nunca en aquel momento de soledad.

Se sentía tan doloroso cuánto sentimiento ella le inspiraba. Una nube de deseos y emociones se encontraban en una terrible tormenta brotando en su cabeza. Sigyn… Sigyn, ¿Cómo confesárselo todo? ¿Desde dónde y de qué manera _empezar_? ¿Debía comenzar esa agobiante y angustiante confesión con un gesto o con palabras? ¿Un beso robado o la frase propia de un enamorado como lo era _'te amo'_? ¿O llevársela a otro lugar, lejos de Asgard? Y así vivir una vida tranquila, lejos del furor, la arrogancia y el aburrimiento de la sociedad asgardiana. Como marido y mujer.

La idea sonaba buena. Y seguro que le gustaría a su pequeña Sigyn. De pronto miró al cielo, rociado de estrellas que lo miraban morosas. Luego dirigió los ojos hacia la luna, que brillaba en su totalidad por su estado lleno. Resultaba un panorama bello de observar, que parecía apaciguar el estado emocional del pobre y desesperado príncipe, contrastando perfectamente con éste. Se quedó inmóvil, víctima de la parálisis como su cerebro maquinaba qué hacer en ese momento. Quiso hacerle un obsequio como otra forma más de agradecimiento, también como una manera de atraerla a su lado. De hacer de ese pequeño sentimiento algo más grande, tal como había pensado anteriormente no iba a desperdiciar oportunidad alguna de seducirla, de enamorarla y así poder triunfar en obtener su corazón… ser victorioso al menos en ese sentido.

- Sí… mi preciosa Sigyn. Vas a enamorarte de mí – dijo casi amenazante, poniéndose de pie para caminar en dirección hacia el espacio en donde se hallaban los peñascos y las rocas marinas. Precisamente, ahí era el lugar en donde los rayos lunares brillaban con más fuerza. Recitó un conjuro para atrapar unos cuantos rayos blancos y crear una piedra lunar a base de éstos. Le tomaría al menos toda una noche para atrapar uno que valiese la pena… y que fuera del agrado de su criada.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi al amanecer miró el resultado de su objetivo: a la orilla del mar se encontraba una pequeñísima piedra blanca. Cualquiera pensaría que hubiera sido imposible que Loki habría distinguido entre la inacabable fila de piedras y rocas que rodeaban el océano, creando uno propio pero pétreo. Lo único que marcaba la diferencia era que aquella piedrecita era la única en su color comparándola con las rocas y piedras negras y de otros colores oscuros. Cansadísimo y soñoliento, el joven dios se acercó y recogió el diminuto pedrusco que de no ser por sus bellas características sería tan ordinario y carente de valor como todas las demás.

Se quedó mirándolo casi con desprecio. ¿Tan pequeño? ¿Toda una noche para eso? Sigyn merecía algo mejor, pensó él, haciendo rotar el objeto con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha para obtener mejor análisis de éste. Pero no tuvo más opción que quedarse con el objeto a fin de pulirlo y hacer de éste una bonita y elegante joya como una gargantilla.

Se marchó de la costa para volver a sus aposentos y descansar un poco.

* * *

Sigyn intentaba meditar e imaginarse cómo le diría a Padre de Todos y al amo Loki lo que había oído. ¿A quién se lo diría primero? ¿Al rey de Asgard o al príncipe? ¿Qué haría cada uno en este caso o lo mejor sería callar?

Confundida, caminó hacia el pozo para recoger agua con una cubeta de madera marrón, sin olvidarse de usar su caperuza celeste, puesto que el día estaba bastante frío. Demasiado frío, pensándolo bien. Tras efectuar su acción, Sigyn se fue hacia el palacio, vertiendo el líquido en un objeto que asimilaba a una vasija para hervirla y preparar alguna bebida caliente y en una cantimplora para llevarla consigo para aminorar la sed al ir al palacio de Odín.

Se arregló el cabello camino a la casa del rey de Asgard, deshaciendo el pequeño moño que ataba una parte de su melena dorada, a fin de hacer una trenza en dirección al hombro derecho, poniéndola sobre éste. Ese peinado le daba una característica muy cándida y dulce, pese a que Sigyn no le daba mucha importancia al aspecto estético en ese preciso momento, centrando su interés en la comodidad que le hacía sentir.

Al llegar encontró a Frigga recorriendo los pasillos. Iba a saludarla cuando ella inició el saludo y con eso una conversación.

- ¿Señora? – preguntó Sigyn, haciendo una reverencia.

- Sigyn… necesitaba hablar contigo - susurró la mujer, invitándola a ir con ella hacia los pasillos.

- ¿Desea algo?

La reina de Asgard asintió.

- Ven, acompáñame – dijo ella mientras se encaminaban.

- ¿He hecho algo malo? – inquirió Sigyn inocentemente.

- No, niña. No has hecho nada malo. Sé que lo que voy a preguntarte va en contra de lo que mi esposo ha decretado pero… - y alzó los ojos a los de la criada, la que ya sabía el tema de conversación.

- Con confianza, su Majestad – sugirió Sigyn casi con dulzura.

Frigga sonrió triste.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – preguntó ella, en un susurro.

Sigyn permaneció un rato callada. Recordó lo último que había pasado entre él y ella. Su abrazo… sus manos entrelazadas… se sintió mareada, aquel gesto aún surtiendo su embriagante efecto en ella. Sin embargo decidió responder a lo que Frigga le había preguntado.

- Él… se veía muy cansado la última vez. Se ve que está harto de todo esto, pero está mejor… a diferencia de otras veces – contestó Sigyn.

Frigga suspiró aliviada.

- ¿No ha preguntado por nosotros? ¿Por su hermano… por su padre o por mí?

- No sabría decírselo, mi señora.

La reina asintió, entristecida.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? – interrogó la mujer.

- No, aunque al principio fue bastante hostil conmigo – replicó Sigyn, un tanto afligida al recordar los primeros episodios de rechazo del príncipe al que tanto admiraba en secreto – pero nunca llegó a levantar la mano en contra mía. Sé que no haría eso.

- Y sería un descorazonado si lo hiciera. Debería sentirse agradecido de tenerte como compañía. Se ve a la distancia que eres una buena alma – la halagó la reina, sonriente.

La primera frase dicha por Frigga le recordó lo que Loki le había dicho tan tiernamente:

"_¿A qué marginado no le gustaría tenerte como compañía, mi pequeña Sigyn?"_

En el rostro de la joven resultó inevitable que se dibujara una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro tú has sido amable con él, o no? – añadió Frigga.

- Sí. Y él… ha sido bueno conmigo – dijo Sigyn – sé que no debería entablar conversa con él pero debe ser sumamente terrible y aburrido estar ahí sin conversar. Además, debe sentirse tan solo… y eso no me gusta.

Frigga puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Sigyn mientras caminaban.

- Oh, hija. Sé lo que sientes. Loki siempre ha sido un joven solitario. No tenía amigos cuando pequeño. Nunca podía hablar con alguien.

La criada asintió. _'Pero al menos puede desahogarse conmigo…'_, pensó ella.

- Y se encerró en sus lecturas, en su propia ambición… y pasó esto. Todo este lío es en parte culpa nuestra, no pensamos en Loki lo suficiente como para acallar esa tristeza que había en su corazón.

- Mi reina, usted vio la atrocidad que le hicieron… es normal que esté triste.

Frigga suspiró, luego cerró los ojos.

- ¿Podría pedirte un favor, entonces?

- Sí, lo que necesite – dijo Sigyn, animándola.

La mujer le hizo una seña para que rompiera distancia con ella. La joven se acercó, escuchando atentamente.

- Si pudieras decirme el avance de Loki durante su castigo te estaría eternamente agradecida – pidió Frigga, en voz muy baja.

- Claro que sí – aprobó Sigyn – se lo diré con gusto. Y si el príncipe Thor me lo pide así también, lo haré con igual gusto.

Frigga tomó sus manos entre las suyas, murmurando emocionadísima una que otra palabra de alegría y agradecimiento, casi saltándole las lágrimas. Cuando la reina se marchó, Sigyn la miró conmovida. Se preguntaba el por qué el amo Loki pensaba que su familia no lo amaba cuando los tenía a todos preocupados y dolidos por lo que había hecho. Si bien era cierto que el castigo había sido brutal, la joven decidió poner en marcha lo propuesto. Pese a que era un riesgo más en su labor, estaba segura de que a Loki le alegraría tanto como a su madre el saber que alguien más se preocupaba de él.

Sigyn procedió a caminar en dirección a la cocina, tomando todo lo que competía al primer alimento del día. Un poco de pan, una copa para verter la botella de hidromiel y de agua, carne guisada de ciervo recién cazado y un paño muy limpio, de color blanco que serviría para apartar las sobras de comida. Su mente aún permanecía en lo que había oído hablar al Consejo en esa clandestina reunión, cuya realización iba a contársela a Odín y a Loki especialmente de una forma u otra. Si se tenían planes de matarlo, Sigyn intervendría. Intervendría a cualquier costo.

Su rostro denotaba una profunda melancolía, confusión, lejos de la serenidad y la jovialidad que la caracterizaban entre sus compañeros. La joven siguió su deber tomando una bandeja de plata, poniendo todo lo anteriormente mencionado en el objeto plano y llano, mas cuando se dirigía al aposento de su amo se topó con el viejo Andhrimir, el que se quedó mirándola y rodeándola como si fuese un buitre. Por primera vez, el semblante de Sigyn reveló hostilidad ante los gestos.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó ella, molesta.

- Nada. Luces estupenda hoy – la halagó el cocinero irónicamente.

- ¿Y eso es excusa para que andes rodeándome? – Inquirió Sigyn – Tengo mucho que hacer, si no te molesta. Así que si me disculpas… - y tomó la bandeja, yéndose de la cocina.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el viejo, levantando las manos como si ella fuese a lastimarlo – No voy a morderte, tranquila…

Sigyn caminó a rápido trote por el pasillo, sin derramar nada de la bandeja, hasta llegar a los fríos aposentos de Loki. La muchacha abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, mirando a todas partes para hallar con los ojos al queridísimo amo. Al fin entró en la habitación para dejar la vajilla en la mesita de tres patas que se encontraba cerca de la cama del príncipe. La muchacha continuaba buscándole hasta que dirigió los ojos hacia el enorme lecho del joven – quien ocupaba una pequeña parte -.

Encogido casi como un cachorrito, ahí se encontraba Loki. Profundamente dormido. Sigyn se acercó a él para comprobar si estaba bien. Palpó su cara, como había hecho hace un tiempo atrás, para asegurarse de que no había rastro febril. Quiso arrimársele aún más. Estudió con más atención ahora sus facciones… serenas, bellísimas… dignas de un rey. Dignas de un dios.

Sonrió y se alejó para dejarlo dormir su sueño en calma. Comenzó a poner orden a su habitación sin cometer ruido alguno. Ordenó algunos libros, poniéndolos uno encima de otro. Pulió el polvo para dejar las ropas del príncipe limpias, como acostumbraba a hacer. Miró analíticamente la ropa de cuero, que aún tenían el particular aroma de Loki. Lo aspiró suavemente, pensando en él. Ah, seguro se alegraría de verla pero seguía preocupándole si contarle o no lo que había oído… le carcomían los nervios, sin saber cómo reaccionaría. Sabía de su espantosa proeza perpetrada en Midgard, había intentado asesinar a su propio hermano, a su propio padre… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no le haría daño a ella? Cielos, mejor que se cuidara más. Un escalofrío la recorrió, lo que la hizo incorporarse raudamente.

Tomó las ropas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de limpieza. Ahí se encontraban otras sirvientas, entre ellas Gna y Fulla, compañeras de Hlin, que eran un tanto más jóvenes que la ésta última. Sigyn mantenía la mirada baja mientras el dúo de mujeres pausaba la cotidiana conversación para quedarse mirándola con asombro. La lozana criada calló ante esa mirada tan desagradable y sólo habló para darles el saludo hinchado de respeto que era usual en ella. Las dos mujeres devolvieron el gesto. Sigyn hizo una reverencia sólo para irse silenciosamente hacia el rinconcito en donde se hallaba un lavabo de madera, cuyo costado poseía un tubo que al jalar la palanca dejaba salir agua tantas veces se ejerciera presión sobre ésta. Sigyn ejerció dicha presión sobre el torniquete para hacer fluir el agua, limpia y fresca. Cuando el lavabo se llenó hasta la mitad, detuvo el proceso para quitar con sustancias parecidas a los jabones la poca y casi inexistente suciedad en la pesada indumentaria.

Gna se le acercó mientras Sigyn refregaba el ropaje. Al percatarse, la criada depuso su acción.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia.

- ¿No puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo Gna poniendo su mano en su hombro.

La joven se quedó pensándolo un momento, para luego responder afirmativamente. La mujer, de canoso cabello tomó parte de la ropa para repetir lo que Sigyn hacía y así alivianar su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Príncipe Loki, Sigyn? ¿Te ha tratado bien? – preguntó la mujer.

Sigyn asintió tímidamente, casi cansada.

- ¿Estás satisfecha con esto de ser su criada? – inquirió ella en un susurro.

Sigyn suspiró, dejando su deber de lado por un breve momento.

- Lo suficiente como para quedarme a su lado. Al parecer… a él le gusta – balbuceó ella, sonrojándose. Para su suerte aquello era algo que no se podía apreciar debido a la penumbra de color anaranjado de aquel aposento, lo que le daba un aspecto acogedor. Seguía recordando la frase que Loki le había dicho cuando Frigga había hecho aquella petición desesperada. ¿Por qué Loki poseía ese efecto maligno y placentero en ella? Lo sabía, era un hechicero, un timador, maestro y amo de la malicia… Sigyn le apreciaba muchísimo, pese a su inicial desapego por ella. ¿Qué debía hacer para probarle que todo eso era sincero?

- ¿Sigyn? – murmuró Gna al verla estática y absorta en sus pensamientos tras dar su respuesta.

La nombrada dio un respingo.

- Sí, aquí estoy – respondió ella, agitándosele la respiración – estaba… reflexionando un poco. Espero no me creas loca.

- Ay, niña Sigyn. Con todas las locuras que han sucedido ya en Asgard no sería raro y además con el Príncipe Loki y sus acciones… hemos quedado deshonrados ante Midgard, especialmente él.

Ella asintió gravemente. Con ese hecho no podía restarle culpa a Loki o sentir tristeza por su situación. Era doloroso admitirlo, pero era él era el único perpetrador de eso.

- Y terminó de enturbiar su nombre con esa pésima decisión en nombre de la codicia por algo que no le correspondía. Ni siquiera por sangre.

La joven sintió un escalofrío ante aquel último comentario. ¿Cómo? _"_¿_Ni siquiera por sangre?". _Sigyn apretujó la indumentaria para disimular sus nervios, continuando la conversación. Se lo preguntó a Gna, la que sólo contestó con un insatisfactorio _"Es preferible de que no sepas de qué se trata". _La pobre Sigyn aceptó esa respuesta sin más opción y con aquello agachó un poco la cabeza:

La ropa estaba limpia, ahora sólo debía dejarla secando al calor de la chimenea a una distancia razonable. Tras sacudirlas, las tomó para depositarlas en la silla y ponerlas a dicho calor mientras se miraba al espejo de aquel lugar para ajustar su corsé y su cinto marrón de cuero.

- Te envidio, Sigyn. Eres tan hermosa – comentó Gna, mirándola de pies a cabeza – no pareces una sirvienta en lo absoluto.

- No digas eso – la contradijo la joven – sólo procuro darme a mí y a mi cuerpo los cuidados que son apropiados y permitidos a una sirvienta.

Fulla y Gna se miraron. ¿Cómo era posible que Sigyn no se diese cuenta de lo hermosa que era?

- No hay guerrero que se resista a desposar a una joven como tú – comentó Fulla.

- ¿A qué vino ese comentario? – preguntó la rubia, exasperándose un poco por el tema de la conversación.

- No lo niegues, Sigyn. ¡Mírate! Si te vistieras como una mujer noble seguro pasarías inadvertida entre los hombres, que seguro enloquecerían al verte… ¿No has pensado en hallar a un hombre de buena fortuna y salir de esta vida? - agregó Fulla.

- Fulla, no me interesa en lo más mínimo casarme ni poseer riquezas – se volvió a ambas mujeres – amo mi vida, es humilde, modesta pero posee todo lo que quiero. Yo hallo mi disfrute con ayudar y servir a la casa de Odín, ¿Acaso no lo entienden?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Y ser la criada de alguien tan desagradable como lo es el Príncipe Loki?

Oh, no. De nuevo ese maldito tema tan polémico entre los criados y doncellas de la Casa de Odín.

- Miren, si les gusta o no lo que hago no es mi problema. ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué lo dejara allí solo? Sí, es un trabajo sacrificado pero… a mí me hace feliz poder ayudar al hijo de Padre de Todos.

- ¿No te parece peligroso? – le preguntó Gna.

- No. Se los he dicho a los demás, tiene sus riesgos pero estoy dispuesta a afrontarlos.

Fulla asintió.

- Espero que Odín te recompense por toda esa… devoción.

- No espero recompensas, Fulla. No quiero nada… a excepción de que el señor Loki esté bien. Es mi deber velar por su bienestar – se volvió hacia las tenidas de cuero, las que estaban secas producto de su exposición al calor. Las tomó y las dobló celosamente por encima de la mesa para obtener mejores resultados. Una vez hecho, Sigyn las cargó en brazos para luego marcharse a los aposentos del dios de la malicia.

- Que pasen buen día – se despidió la criada, cortésmente y con una reverencia.

Sigyn pasó por los pasillos hasta llegar al portón que indicaba la entrada a la morada del príncipe. Abrió cautelosamente la puerta para ingresar: el joven dios seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Los labios de Sigyn esbozaron una sonrisa para ella sola, complacida ante esa imagen tan bella y casi inocua de Loki.

Caminó delicadamente hacia la silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio para dejar las ropas recién lavadas en ésta, y cuando lo hacía se percató de que la tenida que el joven utilizaba habitualmente – la misma que había usado en Midgard – estaba descosida en la parte del hombro izquierdo. Comprobó que no hubiese pasado lo mismo con las demás prendas. Por suerte aquella abolladura era reparable, y aquello pasaría desapercibido. Miró a su alrededor antes de poner manos a la obra. Movió la silla para girarla en dirección hacia la cama donde Loki dormía, de modo que podía velar su sueño como arreglar su tenida.

Sigyn se sentó, sacó un alfiler y un pequeño tubo hecho de hueso que tenía enrollado el hilo negro con el que efectuaría la reparación. Permaneció así en silencio y deponiendo su zurcido para observar al joven cada cierto lapso de tiempo. La muchacha continuó con su tarea, revisando e cosiendo cada hebra cuidándose de no alterar nada. Tras finalizar su labor, Sigyn procedió a pulir el cinto de cuero negro que iba en dirección diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. Pese a que no quedaría brillante por ser opaca naturalmente, logró un trabajo increíble. Con eso combinado a la limpieza aplicada a las ropas, Loki luciría majestuoso.

La criada se incorporaba de la silla cuando el sonido de Loki bostezando la sobresaltó en cierta manera. Desde donde ella se encontraba podía verse claramente de las blancas sábanas resaltando de la frazada de piel marrón oscuro los brazos del príncipe recién saliendo de su letargo. La joven entonces se acercó a la mesita que tenía la bandeja con el alimento. Loki refregó sus párpados, manteniéndolos cerrados. Echó un jadeo, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello. Permaneció sentado, y atisbando su dormitorio con dedicación una vez que abrió los ojos. Para su delicia, Sigyn estaba ahí, vertiendo el dulce hidromiel en la copa, poniéndolo en la vajilla. Ah, bella y atenta como siempre… pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa en los labios.

Se levantó de la cama, aún bostezando, para sorprenderla desde atrás. Cuando ella se disponía a llamarlo para que viniese a alimentarse, dio un pequeño grito de asombro al sentirlo a sus espaldas.

- Buenos días, Sigyn – susurró él, mirándola seductoramente.

- Ah… buenos días, mi señor – saludó ella, el aliento escapándosele de los pulmones al sentirse asediada por esa mirada tan tentadora y atractiva proveniente de ese fuego verde en sus ojos.

- ¿Tan temprano que estás aquí, mi pequeña Sigyn? – preguntó él.

La sirvienta asintió.

- Sí, señor – dijo ella, sonrojándose y sonriendo a su vez – Quería estar segura de estar aquí para asistirle…

Loki entrecerró los ojos, observándola en silencio. Esos ojos, esa mirada y esa dedicación… le era prácticamente imposible seguir mirándolos de la misma forma; involuntariamente se dibujaban y reproducían las imágenes y manifestaciones de placer al entregarse a tal erótico momento.

'_¡Maldita sea!' _gritó en mente, _'¡¿Sigyn, no te das cuenta de cómo anhelo amarte?! ¿Es que acaso esto no te dice nada? ¡Por favor, déjame amarte!'. _

Pero Sigyn puso una mano en su hombro, prestando consideración al rostro del príncipe.

- ¡Por Odín! No ha dormido bien - y posó la yema de sus dedos cerca de sus mejillas – oh no, usted intentando conciliar el sueño y yo aquí cometiendo ruidos… cuánto lo siento señor… no era mi intención.

- Sigyn…

- De veras lo siento… yo…

- Sigyn, no te he reprochado nada. No es culpa tuya, sólo soy yo y mi aislamiento que me tienen así.

- El abedul no hizo mucho efecto entonces. Probaré con otra planta medicinal a ver si puede dormir mejor.

Loki asintió silenciosamente.

- _Quizá dormiría mejor si estuvieras tú al lado mío _– pensó.

Sigyn le tomó de las manos.

- Bueno, ya arreglaré eso. Mientras tanto venga a comer – dijo ella.

Sin embargo el príncipe se dio una vuelta para ver lo que Sigyn había dejado en la silla. Era su ropa, absoluta e impecablemente limpia. Loki la tomó y se encaminó hacia el pequeño vestidor para ataviarse con aquellas ropas que parecían ser nuevas. La muchacha aprovechó de ordenar el lecho, dejando las suaves frazadas y sábanas en su lugar correspondiente.

Loki había salido del vestidor para mirarse al espejo. Se ajustó un poco el cinto, arreglándose el cabello. Sigyn lo miraba maravillada, mordiéndose la mano para aminorar la sonrisa ladina que él le había contagiado inconscientemente. El príncipe sintió que su adorada le atisbaba, lo que lo hizo voltearse.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sigyn? – le preguntó él.

- Nada, mi señor… todo está en orden – le respondió ella, alejándose un poco de su sitio.

Loki le sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Percibo agrado en mi forma de vestir en esos ojos, mi pequeña Sigyn? – ronroneó el timador peligrosa y sensualmente.

La aludida ahogó un grito de exclamación ante la pregunta. Amenazador pero tan hermoso… dos palabras que lo caracterizaban muy bien.

- Está en lo correcto, señor. Se ve majestuoso, solemne – comentó la sirvienta, tímida.

Loki echó una carcajada, bajando la mirada. Sigyn hizo una seña indicándole que viniera a tomar su desayuno. El príncipe se acercó, tomando su asiento.

- No seas temerosa, querida. Ven y siéntate a comer algo conmigo – murmuró él, como si fuese algo íntimo.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros, su rostro pintado por el asombro. ¿Comer? ¿Con el amo Loki? ¿No era eso inapropiado?

- Pero señor…- cuestionó la sirvienta

- Sigyn – murmuró él, borrando su tono amistoso por uno severo – Tu cuestionamiento me disgusta.

- Está bien, está bien… ya voy – terminó aceptando ella, acercándose a la silla y sentándose – La porción de carne de ciervo era para usted, señor, no para mí.

- Tan altruista que eres, Sigyn… ¿A quién habrás salido así? – comentó Loki, comenzando a devorar la carne guisada.

La criada tragó saliva ante esa interrogación, sin saber cómo contestarle.

- No lo sé, a medida que crecí me gustó ser generosa. Nunca conocí a mis padres, he pasado toda mi vida en la servidumbre, me gusta ayudar y servir a los demás a diferencia de mis compañeros, que sueñan con ser parte de la realeza.

- Déjame decirte algo, Sigyn. No sé qué es más miserable; ser un sirviente o un príncipe – se rió – no, es lo mismo. Poseer ropajes de un noble pero ser tratado como un lacayo por aquellos que deberían tenerte respeto… - comentó Loki – es algo que sé muy bien cómo se siente.

La joven asintió, cabizbaja. Loki se quedó mirándola.

- Estábamos hablando de ti, lo siento. No pretendía ser egoísta.

- No, no. Está bien. No culpo su pensamiento de que todos los sirvientes tenemos una vida miserable – respondió Sigyn, afligida y con tristeza en su voz.

Loki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que ha escuchado señor. No le culpo de que piense que todos los sirvientes compartamos la insatisfacción de ser lo que somos – replicó Sigyn, ocultando la rabia que aquel duro comentario le había causado.

Loki bajó la cabeza, dejando de comer.

- Pues… no era mi intención ofenderte. Yo no he dicho que _tú _seas miserable. Por el contrario, siempre me ha cautivado tu buena disposición a ayudarme, lo hiciste cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Quizá te mezclas con ellos, pero no perteneces a ellos. Te vistes como una sirvienta pero no hablas, ni mucho menos te comportas como una sirvienta. Tú eres… distinta.

Aquel comentario positivo respecto de su desempeño pareció alegrar a Sigyn, la que suavizó un poco sus facciones.

- ¿Distinta?

- Sí, Sigyn – reafirmó él – Distinta. Otro sirviente que habría sido obligado a venir aquí me habría arrojado la bandeja a la cara.

- ¿Qué se esperaba, señor? – preguntó la joven, mirando la botella de hidromiel – ¿Que le tirara la comida al suelo como si fuera usted un animal? Nadie merece que lo traten… así – y suspiró, entristecida al recordar la imagen de Loki encerrado en la prisión, tratado con aquel espantoso desprecio que le habían tenido por el simple hecho de ser diferente de los demás, por no ser igual que Thor en cada aspecto.

Definitivamente Sigyn tenía la razón, por más mal que haya hecho alguien no merecía que fuese humillado de esa forma. Sí, había asesinado a mucha gente… hecho mucha maldad en aras de la ambición de sobresalir del resto de los demás... ¿O era Sigyn la que estaba equivocada?

- Ya veo… pues… te lo agradezco – murmuró Loki en voz baja.

- No hay por qué – y continuó mirando la botella de hidromiel.

El príncipe destapó la botella para darle a ella su cantidad correspondiente. Sigyn vaciló por un breve instante el beber el sabroso líquido, pero a insistencia de Loki, terminó bebiéndolo a pequeños sorbitos. Se puso a pensar en silencio su dilema… contarle al príncipe lo que había oído, o no… una voz interior insistía que sí, otra que no. Bufó un suspiro para acallar esas voces.

Al verla tan silenciosa – algo que él consideraba extraño – Loki se quedó mirándola.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sigyn? – Le preguntó él, preocupado.

- No señor… todo está en orden – contestó la muchacha, intentando mantener la compostura pero Loki negó con la cabeza, declinándose a dar crédito a esa respuesta.

- No, Sigyn. No intentes engañarme. Algo te sucede y quiero que me lo digas – contraatacó Loki.

La sirvienta se encogió de hombros, incómoda ante la interrogación.

- Pues… - y respiró con más calma - señor, ayer estaba en el salón del palacio y… hubo una junta…

- ¿Una junta?

- Sí, una junta. Estaba el Consejo de Odín, realizando una reunión – susurró Sigyn.

- ¿Una reunión? ¿De qué?

La criada calló por un momento sólo para mirar a sus alrededores, garantizando que nada o nadie pudiese escuchar. La joven se acercó un poco más en relación a Loki, encogiéndose para susurrarle:

- Era una reunión clandestina, sin el permiso de Odín. Él ni siquiera estaba ahí. Estaban hablando… sobre usted.

Loki dio un salto.

- ¿Qué? – siseó él, incrédulo.

- Que estaban hablando sobre usted, mi señor. Decían cosas… atroces.

- ¿Acaso están planeando algo contra mí? – le preguntó Loki, inquisitivo.

- No, no. Sólo hablaban de los planes para usted a futuro, pensando en que podrían arreglar los líos en Jötunheim con usted como embajador – respondió ella.

- ¡¿Embajador?! ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó, dando un puñetazo a la mesa, que hizo a Sigyn retroceder del susto. Al notar que ese gesto había causado temor a su criada, Loki apaciguó su actitud – Dime, por favor, qué más escuchaste.

- Bueno, decían que podrían revocar la orden de Odín para… ejecutarlo después de que repare todo el daño que… - le costó formular la última frase que diría – usted ha hecho.

En los ojos verdes del dios del engaño se trazó una expresión pétrea, sin creer aún en la insolencia de aquellos insectos. ¿Cómo osaban a faltarle así el respeto? Ya se vengaría… sólo había que dejar pasar el tiempo.

- Debí haber eliminado ese estúpido grupo de bufones cuando fui rey de Asgard – gruñó Loki con el ceño fruncido - ¡Fue lo primero que debí haber hecho!

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, señor. El Consejo se ha manchado por culpa de esos mal llamados 'sabios'.

Loki asintió lentamente, intentando concentrarse.

- Sí, Sigyn. Tienes razón. El Consejo sólo es una piedra en una bota – dijo él, tomando su copa de hidromiel y bebiéndola de a poco. Tras embuchar el líquido, se quedó mirando a su pequeña aliada por un rato - ¿Se lo has dicho a Odín?

- No. Pensé que sería conveniente comunicárselo a usted primero – replicó Sigyn, recobrando la dulzura en su voz.

Ah, de nuevo la ternura de su adorada surtió su increíble efecto en él. Loki suspiró y apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Ya ves, Sigyn? – Dijo él, en voz baja – Esto es lo que pasa por poseer libertad. Si fuese rey aún, quitaría toda la libertad de la existencia de este reino.

- ¿Libertad? ¿Por qué la negaría, señor? – preguntó Sigyn, confundida.

Loki volvió a beber algo de hidromiel.

- ¿No te das cuenta? – Dijo él – La libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia. Todos caen bajo ese… encanto seductor que la libertad ofrece. Pero no es más que un espejismo, una causa carente de sentido. Todos anhelan ser sometidos. Anhelan ser gobernados por más que lo nieguen, por más que luchen por libertad. Es lo que aprendí.

Sigyn enmudeció. Y aquello dio cuenta a Loki de que le hablaba de algo muy superior a su nivel de sirvienta. No lo entendía y por ende se quedaba callada, como intentando comprender esas palabras que, aparentemente, le eran difíciles de entender.

Pero ella tomó aire, y como para contrariar lo que pensaba su amo, formuló un aditamento:

- Creo que eso es cierto.

Esta vez fue Loki el que se quedó mudo.

- ¿Qué es cierto?

- Que deseamos ser sometidos. Al menos yo no lo niego. En la búsqueda de aquello que mal se llama 'libertad' al final siempre ese grupo definido de personas aceptarán a un rey.

¡Ah! ¡O sea que lo entendía! El príncipe la miró maravillado, sin dar crédito que aquella importante aseveración viniese de una sirvienta tan menuda y tan pequeña.

- Es como cuando quiere derrocarse a un rey. Ese grupo de individuos no acepta quizá esa forma de gobernar pero se escoge a alguien que lleve las riendas de esas ideas de ese conjunto de personas. Una vez que ese líder es derrocado, se pone al otro al mando y así gobierna de forma diferente pero al final es lo mismo, sólo que con un rostro distinto.

El príncipe demente aún permanecía atónito. Diferente de lo que había pensado, Sigyn había entendido bien lo que quería decir. Ah, ella sería su compañera ideal… un ejemplo perfecto de que las apariencias engañaban.

- Y si me permite decirlo, quitar ciertas libertades puede beneficiarnos a todos, puesto que se mantendría el orden en Asgard. Y no andaríamos como brutos incivilizados buscando peleas con otros reinos. Creo que limitando el albedrío y siendo más estrictos evitaríamos el desorden. Deberíamos incitar actividades más inteligentes, como la lectura o la diplomacia – terminó de aclarar la joven.

Loki bajó los ojos, tratando de encontrar palabras que pudiesen ayudarle a expresar lo complacido que lo hacía sentir. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Sigyn fuese tan inteligente y perceptiva? ¡Cómo se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos! Sigyn de igual forma bajó los ojos, sin imaginarse siquiera cuán hondo habían calado sus palabras en la carne y mente de Loki, el que lucía una sonrisa ladina.

- Vaya, Sigyn. Acabas de decir todo lo que pienso – comentó él, sin dejar de acosarla con los ojos - ¿Posees algún tipo de… facultad psíquica?

- No señor. No poseo ninguna.

- Hmmm, ya veo – murmuró Loki, asintiendo. Se relamió los labios y entrelazó las manos, cubriéndose la boca, sin perderse segundo alguno en observarla maniáticamente.

Sigyn echó una risa suave.

- Eres fantástica – la aduló él, sonriente, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

- Me halaga, mi señor – susurró ella, modesta.

- No es un halago, Sigyn. Es la verdad. No creí que alguien entendiera mi forma de pensar. Me contenta saber que tengo un pequeño aliado.

- Y a mí me contenta saber que me considera como tal – agregó ella.

La criada tomó la botella para servir lo poco que quedaba de la deliciosa bebida. En ese momento se percató de que ésta poseía menos de la mitad, lo que no alcanzaría ni para llenar la cuarta parte de la copa de Loki. Por ende, le pidió permiso al amo para salir a buscar más. Él accedió pero indicándole esta vez que deseaba vino. Salió rápidamente para llegar lo más pronto posible. La joven llegó a la cocina para pedirle a Andhrimir que le dijera dónde se encontraba el estante con los vinos. Él respondió que estaba al final, en el sector más apartado. Ella corrió rauda y tomó el vino luego de examinar meticulosamente el estante repleto de botellas. Tras recorrer los pasillos llegó fugaz a la habitación, en donde Loki la esperaba. Gustosa, Sigyn se sentó al frente suyo para continuar con la conversación, vertiendo ahora el exquisito vino que haría aún más amena la plática.

El dios del engaño levantó la copa en señal de regocijo. Sigyn hizo igual.

- ¿Y qué más ha pasado aparte de esa reunión clandestina? – Le preguntó Loki, despedazando la carne de ciervo - ¿Ha habido algo más que quieras decirme?

- Sí… bueno… - balbuceó la muchacha – Frigga, su madre, me ha pedido humildemente que pueda comunicarle sobre el avance de su situación. Al igual que Thor, su hermano…

El príncipe bufó un molesto suspiro ante la mención de su rival.

- ¿Y a él qué le importa mi situación?

- Es su hermano, señor. Es natural que se preocupe por usted.

- ¡No me interesa su falsa misericordia ni la de los demás! ¡Toda esa maldita piedad no es más que hipocresía pura! – bramó Loki furioso. Sigyn cerró los ojos.

- Señor, quizá es mejor que paremos la conversación – aconsejó ella.

Loki bebió casi todo el vino de su copa para luego comer un trozo de carne. Tras tragarse el fragmento guisado, tosió un poco cubriéndose la boca. Sigyn se levantó de la silla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero él le indicó con un gesto de mano que no se acercara, no pasaba nada. Sólo se había atorado debido a la apresurada ingesta de alcohol como de carne.

- No tolero pensar que el estúpido sentimental de Thor venga a dárselas de bondadoso cuando fue él quien me arrojó al abismo en donde casi me matan. ¿Sigyn, de veras crees que puedo olvidarme de eso? – Tosió de nuevo, esta vez más bruscamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano hecha un puño - ¡No! No puedo, no puedo querer a alguien que es la causa de mi fracaso. ¡Ni me imaginaría lo que hicieron cuando regresó a Asgard luego de ser desterrado a ese asqueroso basural como lo es Midgard! – exclamó furioso.

Oh, no. ¡El amo Loki estaba iracundo! Y Loki insinuó, - tosiendo cada vez más - por esas simples posibilidades, si habían efectuado alguna clase de festividad en honor a su regreso… Sigyn se quedó en silencio, aterrada e incapaz de conocer qué respuesta darle a su amo.

- ¿Por qué te callas? ¿Qué estás ocultándome? – le preguntó él severo, crispándose como un animal a punto de atacar a su presa, clavándole la llamarada de fuego verde que emanaba de sus ojos. La criada se encogió de hombros, víctima de una espantosa parálisis. Loki, prácticamente, la _penetró _con esa terrible mirada. Sigyn se levantó de la silla, retrocediendo ante el peligro inminente.

Su silencio y su temor fue lo que confirmó aquello que él consideraba una hipocresía con todas sus letras bien marcadas.

- Sí lo hicieron – siseó poseso, para luego chillar - ¡Sí lo hicieron! ¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Hipócritas! – se levantó de la silla para volcar la mesa con toda la violencia del mundo.

Sigyn se alejó de él con grito estremecedor ante el agudo ruido provocado por la caída de todas las cosas al suelo. Se apiñó contra la pared, dispuesta a salir corriendo pero el miedo podía más: se quedó viendo cómo el enloquecido príncipe desataba su furia en medio de gritos y exclamaciones – casi lamentos – de odio y de rabia… entre medio de la áspera tos que seguía atosigándolo.

- ¡Y aún así alegan se preocupan por mí!- rugió lleno de rencor.

Aún con la espalda pegada a la pared y presa del pavor, Sigyn escuchaba claramente aquella tos tan ronca irritándole el pecho… y eso no era normal como no era normal que cambiase tan drásticamente de humor.

Cuando al fin el insano e colérico príncipe se hubo calmado, tosió de manera más áspera todavía, y cuando aquel espasmo pulmonar se aplacó, comenzó a tambalearse violentamente al tratar de fijar sus pasos hacia Sigyn, la que no dudó en correrse del otro lado para alejarse de él.

- Sigyn… - susurró Loki, extendiendo una mano, con la voz cada vez más débil.

Ella seguía apartándose; desesperando mucho más al príncipe que la buscaba tan locamente… eso hasta que notó algo extraño: con la mano que no se hallaba extendida, se tocaba y golpeaba el pecho, lo mismo hacía con su cuello, que fue en donde su mano apretó como…

…_Como si le faltara el aire…_

- Por el abismo, ¿Qué le sucede? – musitó Sigyn dejando de alejarse para arrimársele con cautela, tras comprobar que él no tenía intención de dañarla.

- Sigyn… - dijo Loki, en un suspiro moribundo, la visión se le hacía borrosa, sus ojos apenas se entreabrían, su respiración era cada vez más sorda…

- ¡Señor! – gritó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sosteniéndole antes de que se desplomara contra el piso, cayendo de rodillas con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amo en brazos.

Llena de horror, contempló su rostro; con las ojeras ahora enrojecidas, el cabello largo revuelto. Puso su mano en su pecho; el latido cardiaco amenazaba dada la violencia ejercida por la taquicardia, con salírsele del pecho. Palpó desesperada su rostro, buscando despertarlo o hallar resquicio de vida. Por un momento resultó, pues Loki abrió los ojos por un breve instante. En un flemático intento, levantó la mano para hacerle una caricia a la mejilla a modo de perdón por su actitud violenta. Lo hizo luego de un largo rato de intento y Sigyn cubrió su mano con la suya, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas de desesperación cayeran como gotas de rocío por sobre su rostro, perdonándolo con todo gusto. Al abrir los ojos, la criada notó que sus pupilas estaban monstruosamente dilatadas, casi llegando al círculo del iris. No, eso no podía ser posible. ¡No podía ser verdad!

El príncipe entonces soltó un jadeo, su mano colapsando al suelo como su cabeza giraba bruscamente hacia un lado.

- ¡Señor! – Exclamó Sigyn, tomándolo del rostro y zarandeándolo suavemente - ¡Despierte, por favor! – la joven movió la cabeza negativamente, cerrando los ojos para abrazarlo - una mano sosteniéndole la espalda y la otra en su nuca- y mecerlo amorosamente, dejando que apoyara su cabeza contra su seno.

- _¡Por favor ayúdenme! _– exclamó Sigyn dísonamente.

Su grito pudo haberse escuchado incluso en la tierra sino hubiera sido porque el puente _Bifrost _estaba completamente destruido. Sin embargo, logró oírse a lo largo de todo el sector, llamando a los guardias para que diesen cuenta de la espeluznante situación que se vivía en los aposentos de aquel prócer demente…

_Loki había sido envenenado._

* * *

**Con esta actualización espero que no tengan planeado asesinarme por lo que le hice a Loki en este episodio... Prometo arreglarlo! LO JURO Y_Y**

**Me disculparán por no haber actualizado durante casi un mes... es que con esa bendita prueba llamada PSU me estaba quemando la cabeza... y ahora puedo escribir con más tranquilidad :)**

**La planta con la que Loki fue envenenado es una planta de la familia de las solanáceas llamada 'Beleño negro', utilizada en la antigüedad en el aspecto mágico como en aquelarres o encuentros de magos :) Es ****sumamente peligrosa y la planta en su compleción despide un olor nauseabundo. Está sabido que en la era vikinga existía cierto personaje llamado _'Berserker' _que significa 'Piel de Oso' (creo) que consumía esta planta por ****accidente (bebiendo vino o comiendo pan contaminado con la ****sustancia venenosa). Se ponían sumamente agresivos, eran insensibles al dolor y las alucinaciones ****que sufrían producto de ésta los hacía pensar que podían volar, puesto que la sensación de sentirse ****extremadamente liviano es la alucinación más común. Muchos murieron tanto por ****sobredosis como por la errada idea de poder volar (lanzándose a un risco).**

**Saliendo del tema del envenenamiento y tal como especifiqué hace unos capis atrás, Loki continúa ****fantaseando con que Sigyn y él hacen el amor apasionadamente... sí, sólo fue una mención desde el ****punto de vista de él. Sean pacientes, que tanto nuestro príncipe como nuestra Sigyn se van a volver ****amantes pronto prontito! ;P Para poner un poco de música al capítulo, me imaginaba esta pista de ****fondo cuando Loki despierta y se pone a conversar con Sigyn (Junten los espacios):**

** www . youtube watch ? v = aJKnAQ - FzZ8**

**La reunión que el Consejo lleva a cabo es pura cháchara que hice para alargar un poco más el capítulo, ****espero no les haya aburrido... XD Creo que este capítulo me salió demasiado largo, pero ahí les va :)**

**Sin más que agregar, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido!**

**Bye ! :B**


	15. Preocupación

- _¡AUXILIO! _– Aulló Sigyn, desesperada, agitándosele la respiración y sollozos sulfurándole la garganta.

Para su suerte, dos guardias irrumpieron en el aposento. A ambos hombres por poco se les cayó la mandíbula cuando vieron a la criada sosteniendo al príncipe en brazos.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – Preguntó el guardia - ¿Qué es este desastre? – murmuró ahora, mirando la mesa, platos y demás cubiertos desperdigados por el suelo.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – inquirió el otro, tomándola del brazo, al verla llorar inconsolablemente.

- ¡No! ¡No! – Exclamó ella, sollozando – Alguien… no sé ni siquiera si es que alguien… - y bajó la cabeza, llorando.

El primer guardia se le acercó.

- ¡Por favor, llamen a Odín! – prorrumpió Sigyn, desolada cuando apenas pudo reponerse.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó el segundo, examinando al inconsciente.

- Ha sido envenenado… - murmuró ella, temblando y observándolo analíticamente.

- ¿No sabes aún con qué? – le preguntó éste. La criada negó con la cabeza. Dejó el cuerpo del príncipe en el suelo con extremo cuidado, para ir a examinar el líquido desparramado por el suelo. El vino había tomado, a causa de la expansión, un tono rojizo oscuro, similar al de la sangre acumulada y fresca. Sigyn miró más de cerca. No había nada fuera de lo común… a excepción de un extraño olor que no era precisamente del vino, lo que la hizo retroceder.

- Cómo no me pude dar cuenta – susurró horrorizada – no puede ser…

- ¿Nada aún?

Sigyn se volvió a ambos guardias, las yemas de dos dedos de su mano derecha bañados en la fatal bebida.

- Beleño negro – dijo Sigyn.

-¿Qué? – murmuró el par de guardias.

- ¡Lo han envenenado con beleño negro! – Repitió ella desesperada -¡Se bebió prácticamente una copa completa contaminada con ello!

Ambos centinelas se miraron atónitos. Por primera vez en la historia de Asgard se efectuaba un crimen con las características de un magnicidio. El príncipe Loki… envenenado. ¿Pero por quién?

- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó el primer guardia.

- Sí, lo está – respondió el segundo, sorprendido.

Sigyn volvió a acercarse a Loki, el que empezó a moverse, acción que hizo a los guardias tomar a la sirvienta del brazo para alejarla de él.

- ¡Pero qué hacen! – exclamó ella, confusa.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – advirtió el primero pese a su protesta.

Afortunadamente en aquel instante, Thor y Frigga se acercaron debido al alboroto proferido por la criada, la que corrió a la reina para contárselo todo.

- ¿Qué sucede, niña Sigyn? – preguntó la mujer pero la interrogada, con la cara escondida en las manos logró desprender una para señalar la catástrofe recién ocurrida. Frigga se hizo a un lado, para atender a lo conjeturado. Thor hizo lo mismo, sólo que fue detrás de su madre, la que casi se desvaneció de no ser por su hijo, que logró sostenerla.

-¡No! – Bramó Frigga, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando a su amado hijo – ¡No, no! ¡Loki! – y prorrumpió en un llanto desgarrador.

Thor se inclinó también, palpando la frente de su hermano, el que respiraba flemático, sufriendo la terrible asfixia. Se veía igual que cuando había arribado a Midgard; hambriento, torturado, suplicante por una liberación… no, era mil veces peor. Aquel que había puesto casi una civilización entera a sus pies, el que casi destruyó dos mundos, yacía ahí, casi muerto por una simple copa de vino. El dios del trueno tembló. No por miedo, sino de furia.

Se dio una vuelta lentamente, con la furia entonada en sus facciones.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.

- No lo sabemos – respondió uno de los guardias, nervioso – la joven sólo nos dijo que había bebido del vino contaminado.

- ¡¿Qué el vino estaba contaminado?! - replicó Thor, indignado -¡Cómo pasó eso!

- No creí que estuviera envenenado. Estaba guardado en el estante de la sala en donde Andhrimir prepara la comida.

El primer príncipe de Asgard suspiró molesto. Fue en ese momento en que Odín hizo su entrada triunfal… para el nerviosismo de todos.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interrogó Odín.

Los guardias abrieron paso para que el rey del reino eterno mirara al marginado tumbado ahora en los brazos de su madre adoptiva. El anciano monarca permaneció paralizado ante la espantosa escena. Se inclinó y posó su mano en la frente y mejilla de su querido pero olvidado hijo menor.

- Odín… - murmuró Frigga, afligida, en cuanto el llanto la dejaba hablar – aún respira, aún está vivo… ay, hijo mío – cuchicheó ahora, acariciando el cabello de su hijo preferido.

El rey, casi tan indignado como el propio Thor, se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Sigyn.

- ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? – le preguntó él.

La criada bajó los ojos, respondiendo que nada tenía que ver, sólo que no sabía que el vino estaba emponzoñado con tal profana sustancia. Igual que Frigga, se lo contó a Odín con lágrimas en los ojos. Éste se volvió a ver a su hijo, ordenando que lo llevaran al cuarto de sanación.

Una vez que Frigga soltó al joven, fue que entre dos guardias agarraron a Loki, apoyando los brazos de éste en la espalda de cada uno. Como lo sacaban de su aposento, Odín se acercó a Sigyn, comunicándole que no era su intención actuar ni mucho menos sonar como si eso fuera su culpa. Le pidió – con su dulzura paternal – que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido. Ella asintió y procedió a relatarle todo. Como los guardias se esforzaban en ayudar a remediar la situación al llevar al enajenado príncipe al cuarto mencionado, Loki empezó a volver en sí. Respirando dificultosamente, se bamboleó entero, tosiendo la sustancia que tan mal lo hacía verse y sentirse. Al ver que el dúo de centinelas se lo llevaba, inició una débil resistencia.

Sigyn… ¿Dónde estaba su Sigyn?, se preguntó. Movió la cabeza, completamente desorientado y confundido. Balbuceó una que otra cosa incoherente, que llamó la atención de los guardias, los cuales quedaron mirándole extrañados. Emitió un débil gruñido de molestia al verse apresado de brazos por ambos vigilias. Empezó a desesperarse… partió intentando desprenderse del apretón, que hizo a los guardias aumentar la fuerza de la presión. Al notarlo, Loki tiró dos veces más fuerte, quien pese a ver de manera borrosa, podía distinguir lo suficiente para percatarse de que no estaba en sus aposentos.

- Suéltenme – ordenó el príncipe, pero ambos desoyeron la orden.

- ¡Que me suelten, he dicho! – vociferó Loki, furioso.

Mientras que la criada llamada por él era llevada junto a Odín para interrogarla, los tres guerreros y la misma Sif se acercaron tras oír el escándalo.

- ¡Pero qué ha pasado! – exclamó Volstagg con los ojos muy abiertos.

- A Loki lo envenenaron – dijo Thor en voz baja, escoltando a Sigyn del brazo para protegerla de cualquier moroso que quisiera mirarla con ojos culposos – Por favor, no pregunten más por ahora.

Los cuatro individuos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron.

- Lo que oyeron – contestó Thor – se los diré después.

Fandral se quedó con la mirada pegada a Sigyn, la que intentaba mantener la calma y compostura a como diese lugar. El grupo decidió seguirles el paso.

Pero Sigyn volvió a darse la vuelta para ver que Loki había vuelto en sí y no estaba demostrando cooperación con los guardias… por el contrario, estaba resistiéndose ferozmente a que se lo llevaran. Sacudió suavemente el brazo de Thor para que éste prestara atención a la escena tras sus espaldas. Loki empezó una violenta tenacidad a ser sacado de sus aposentos. Varios guardias se sumaron a ayudar a los otros dos. Pero no resultó de mucho, puesto que Loki los hizo volar a todos con una poderosa técnica psíquica. Creo varios dobles de él para despistar al hato de hombres que se giraban para adivinar cuál era el verdadero.

A pesar de que aquel truco era uno de sus favoritos para engañar a los demás, Loki no se veía complacido en lo absoluto. Opuesto a eso, miraba a todos lados, intentando no ser atrapado por los guardias. Sin embargo, el veneno le jugó una malísima pasada: debido al efecto múltiple de la pócima nociva, que incluía la desesperante sensación de asfixia, las ilusiones ópticas fueron desvaneciéndose una a una producto de la falta de fuerza física y mental, hasta dejar solo al Loki verdadero, que se mantenía arrodillado, con una mano en el suelo y con la otra en su pecho, haciendo vano intento de capturar el aire que poco le resultaba. Sigyn se acercó e inclinó hacia él rápidamente para ayudarlo. Ni la confusión, la desorientación o la visión borrosa podían entorpecer su percepción de esos ojos… ese color que no existía en otro reino, ni en la cara de la más hermosa de las nobles. Por una fracción de segundo, Loki pareció hallar el aire que le faltaba. Porque allí estaba su aire. Sintió que el tiempo desaparecía del universo… antes de ser reducido por los guardias con la misma ferocidad que él les había manifestado, que recién se habían incorporado tras sufrir la poderosa descarga psíquica por parte de Loki.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Sigyn - ¡No sean agresivos con él! – extendió la mano.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – Gritó el más violento de los guardias - ¡¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?!

- ¡No es necesario ser tan violentos con él! ¡No está bien, maldita sea! – exclamó Sigyn llena de rabia.

El guardia le dio un brusco empujón a la sirvienta, la que trastabilló violentamente.

- ¿_'Qué no está bien'_? – repitió el guardia, burlándose de ella – ¡Si fuiste tú la que le causó esto, ramera despreciable! ¡¿Qué vienes a quejarte?!

Antes de que Thor o cualquiera de los tres guerreros irrumpieran a tiempo, Sigyn, movida por la fuerza de la indignación ante tal insulto, le devolvió un débil pero valiente empujoncito que no logró hacerlo moverse como había hecho con ella. Ultrajado por aquella acción – y para colmo de una mujer aparentemente tan débil y vidriosa -, el guardia le sacudió una cobarde bofetada en la mejilla, haciéndola esta vez desplomarse por el piso.

El grito proferido por Sigyn ante esa agresión alertó a Loki quien, al verla en el suelo y al oír al guardia insultarla y con la palma de la mano abierta un tanto levantada, se libró brutalmente del apretón de sus carceleros.

Ni siquiera el mismo dios del trueno hubiera podido igualar tal rapidez o tal agresividad como la que él y sus compañeros vieron, pues el príncipe demente descargó un solo puñetazo en la cara del agresor en medio de un fuerte grito de odio, por poco asesinando a ese miserable que se atrevió a lastimar a la única persona que lo entendía. Iracundo, iba a sacar una daga que traía oculta en la túnica de cuero cuando Odín profirió una orden, creando la calma.

El padre de Todos le recriminó encolerizado al guardia agresor tal atrocidad, mientras que la agredida se levantaba lentamente con ayuda de Thor y de Fandral. Loki observó desde la distancia que de la boca de su Sigyn corría un hilillo de sangre… sabía que empeoraría la situación si se seguía resistiendo, así que decidió desistir y ser llevado a la sala de sanación…

… sin perder de vista a la muchacha a la que había defendido.

Aún aturdida por la brutal agresión, Sigyn masculló unas palabras:

- ¿Dónde está el amo Loki? – y volvió a desplomarse pero cayendo en los brazos de Thor esta vez - ¿Dónde está?

- Lo llevaron a otro lado – le contestó Fandral – No te preocupes.

Sigyn se abandonó al apoyo de ambos jóvenes que la sostenían.

- ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

- Llevárselo al cuarto de sanación – contestó Odín desde lo lejos – haré llamado a los mejores sanadores del reino para que remedien esta situación.

Ella asintió comprendiendo. Tanteó el aire con la mano, estirándola a tientas, puesto que aún se encontraba muy mareada.

- ¿Qué pasará con el desorden que hay en el aposento del príncipe Loki?

- Otro lo hará, niña Sigyn – dijo Odín extendiendo su mano para que ella pudiera tomarla y no caerse – Has tenido suficiente por hoy. Mañana a primera hora haré llamado para que hagas una declaración acerca de lo que sucedió. Será solo para mañana, te has ganado tu descanso, así que puedes marcharte.

- Pero… su Majestad – protestó ella, palpándose la sien.

- Hija mía, has hecho una gran y sacrificada labor por mi hijo, por favor… después de que mañana hagas tu declaración tendrás unos días de descanso. Lo mereces – insistió Odín bondadosamente, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Ella sabía que con el Padre de Todos era inútil insistir, mas no opuso otra palabra que fuera contraria a la suya. Agradeció profundamente todo y se marchó con Fandral escoltándola. Se volvió a mirar al aposento de Loki tras llegar al final del pasillo. Se veía claramente que Sjöfn como Löfn entraban para quizá limpiar el desastre dejado luego su ataque de histeria. Luego de pisar el hogar, Sigyn se despidió y agradeció a Fandral su disposición para ayudarla. Se dirigió a su habitación, se desnudó y vistió con la indumentaria para conciliar el sueño tras aquel agitado día. Pese a que no era de noche aún, estaba muy cansada. Se sentía enferma. Dolida y decepcionada consigo misma por no haber podido salvar a su señor de ese despiadado trato de parte de los guardias.

Se acostó sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose como un animalito desprotegido del frío en la generosidad de las sábanas y las frazadas de su cama, que era un poco grande para alguien de pequeña estatura como ella. Deseó que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, que cuando ella se despertara otra vez pudiese estar segura de que el amo Loki estuviera bien, verlo como siempre con esa sonrisita maliciosa, planeando una que otra travesura…

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? ¿Acaso realmente era su culpa? Recordó lo que Odín le había dicho, y lo que el guardia le había sacado en cara. No quiso que Loki creyese que quiso envenenarlo por lo hostil que había sido con ella, como una forma de vengarse. ¡Eso jamás! Primero moriría antes que eso. Sigyn se refugió contra la almohada, suprimiendo todo sollozo y toda lágrima de su cara. Pero con los minutos, que ahora asimilaban más a tortuosas horas, ya no pudo contenerse y llena de tristeza empezó a llorar, intentando aquietar todo ruido provocado por la pena. Con dolor se daba cuenta de que todos aquellos momentos confirmaban que lo que sentía por él hace tiempo atrás era más que una sencilla - pero bella – admiración de sirvienta a un rey…Se pasó la mano por los ojos, respirando el aire con calma, pensando qué hacer. ¿Cómo erradicar de su cuerpo un veneno tal mortífero como lo era el del beleño negro? Sabía que hubo muchísimos hombres y mujeres que habían muerto por culpa de esa planta y sus espantosos efectos antes de que murieran. Sigyn por un momento se vio tentada a ir al lugar adonde Loki había sido llevado e ir a sanarlo ella misma, pero el pensamiento de acercarse a él sin tener la cura a mano la hizo deponer la realización de su arriesgada acción.

Se levantó de su cama sin apuros, pensando ahora en otra cosa, aún mejor: llamar a Eir. La maestra y diosa de las artes de la medicina y la buena salud. Ella lo sabría, sabría cómo curar al príncipe. Sigyn por mientras planeó una vez que sus días de descanso terminaran, iría a la biblioteca a buscar libros que hablaran sobre medicina y curas contra el veneno proveniente de plantas como lo era en este caso. La joven maquinó a toda velocidad sus próximos movimientos para curar al hombre que le inspiraba ese sentimiento prohibido entre dos personas de distinta situación social, la cual sumergía aún más la posibilidad de desarrollar ese afecto. Sumado a eso, se imponía el pensamiento de que él no sentía lo mismo por ella…

- _¡Oh, Loki!_ - pensó Sigyn, dolida ante la voz de esa sufriente reflexión - _¡Si tan sólo supieras todo el afecto que siento por ti! ¡Daría la mitad de mi vida para que te curaras y que volvieras a hablarme!_

Sólo en sus pensamientos se atrevía ella a tratarlo como un igual. Llamarlo por su nombre y valorarlo más que simplemente como una sirvienta a su amo. No se atrevía, eso sí, en pensar en que la relación entre ella y él fuese algo más. Mas su mente volvió a recrear esas miradas dadas por aquellos intensos ojos verdes, con los cuales ella comenzó a familiarizarse bien. En sus sueños aún los veía, suplicantes, pese a la altivez que demostraban usualmente. No era la típica altivez que se veía en un rey. Era una altivez construida a golpes de tristeza, inopia y desatención. Ahora viéndose manchado de ignominia… empeoraba la situación. Pero por todo lo que era bueno… ¿Quién era ese hombre de voz seductora, cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo portador de desgracias, piel de blanco cantor y ojos verdes como la esmeralda? Aquel hombre que asesinó a cientos para ponerse sobre todos los demás con tal de compensar el ultraje de haber sido ignorado, puesto a la sombra de su rival y no concederle a él el codiciado trono asgardiano.

No podía escapar de él… _nunca podría._

Maldición, pese a que ella no había presenciado aquello con sus propios ojos, no podía dejar de lado ese remedo de consciencia que se presentaba en sus sueños. Estaba allí siempre, como un fantasma. Sin embargo, frenó sus pensamientos un poco. ¿Compararlo con un fantasma? No, Loki seguro no estaba muerto. Demente sí, ¿Pero _muerto_? No. Ella misma lo había visto con vida hace un rato atrás. Había estado con él, quien la sumía a través de su discurso colmado de enunciados con sabor a amargura y de dolor, en su mundo de miseria y de oscuridad eterna… ¿Acaso olvidaría esos ojos, de esa voz inconfundible? Sentía que con esos momentos, rodeada por ese ambiente gélido, como el de Jötunheim, no necesitaba que ni Thor ni el mismo Loki le relataran lo sucedido en la odisea en conquistar la tierra. Sólo con estar ahí, sólo con mirarlo sabía la lobreguez que lo embargaba. Pero pese a presentarse hostil en la realidad, en sus sueños todo resquicio de maldad desaparecía. Aún con toda esa malicia en el alma, ella veía algo diferente a los demás; toda la tristeza de los Nueve Reinos de Yggdrassil, aquellos ojos suplicando algo de comprensión, algo de aliento… preciosos ojos que a la misma vez amenazaban y adoraban…

Sigyn se sentó en su cama, debatiéndose consigo misma si volver o no. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Loki… recordó cómo había protestado cuando aquel centinela la había agredido tan cobardemente. ¿Él? ¿Defendiendo a una mera sirvienta como ella? Quizá era producto del veneno o quizá _porque ella le había defendido no a golpes, sino con palabras cuando sus compañeros se habían mofado de él._

Esa posibilidad hizo temblar de auténtico miedo a Sigyn, la que se cubrió esta vez con las sábanas. Pensó en la chance de que él, con sus innumerables capacidades psíquicas, pudiese estar escuchándola. Se acurrucó hasta quedarse dormida, pidiendo en silencio que el amo Loki se sanara.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo de que Loki dejase de mostrarse cooperativo con los guardias para ser llevado al mencionado cuarto de sanación. Las alucinaciones provocadas por la nefasta planta empezaron a surtir su efecto en su mente y en su cuerpo. El dolor abdominal era insoportable, la asfixia apenas le permitía caminar, lo que lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas como una vana forma de aplacar el dolor. Pero lo que acabó de destrozarle los nervios era que oía un cuchicheo dolorosamente familiar… abrió los ojos por un breve instante, sólo para ver que un par de guardias se traían entre manos unas cuantas cuerdas…

Loki se crispó como un gato a punto de ser atacado.

- _Sigyn… Sigyn…_- pensaba para calmarse, y volver su respiración al ritmo normal - _¿Dónde estás? _

Movió la cabeza sólo para buscar con los ojos a la criada con la que se había encariñado. Solo veía sombras, sombras tétricas. Distantes de la inmaculada y angelical figura de su preciada Sigyn, a quien necesitaba más que nunca. ¡Cómo maldijo aquellos momentos en que le había pedido que se fuera!

- _¡Sáquenme de aquí! – _Aulló Loki en sus pensamientos.

Uno de los sanadores intentó acercarse al príncipe, el que respiraba a grandes bocanadas para agarrar todo el aire que se le hacía escaso.

- Príncipe, por favor beba esto – dijo el hombre, rechoncho y de mediana edad, entregándole una copita con una infusión curativa – le ayudará con el dolor.

Muy a pesar de lo que todos se esperaban, Loki acercó la mano muy lentamente, temblando para tomar el objeto pero en cuanto vio su contenido, empezaron a surgir culebras pequeñas que siseaban y reptaban para morderlo… lo que lo hizo dar un violento golpe a la copa para apartar esa visión proyectada por culpa del alucinógeno.

El hombre dio un rápido respingo para apartarse del príncipe, el que seguía bufando gruñidos guturales por la sensación de sofocación asentándosele en los pulmones. Apoyó ambas manos en el piso en su posición arrodillada, cabizbajo. Tosiendo agresivamente logró ponerse de pie, ayudado por los guardias en un inicio, cuya ayuda rechazó, sentándose a duras penas en un camastro que se encontraba. A modo de mantra, pensó en los buenos – y últimos - momentos que había pasado con su familia antes de su brote megalómano. Recordó el instante previo a la coronación de su hermano antes de que éste fuese exiliado a la tierra. No obstante, al acabar de reproducir la escena, se mostraba otra, casi sacada de un relato de terror: en vez de recibir el castigo que Odín le había impuesto, se veía ahora recostado y a medio vestir sobre una camilla, golpeado, torturado y repleto de hematomas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Yacía completamente atado de muñecas y tobillos, alguien – o _algo _– comenzaba a emitir un ruido giratorio. Nadie se veía, que era lo más angustiante. La respiración se le acortó. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho mediante aquel galope tan salvaje. Intentó tirar de las ataduras: era inútil. Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

El joven giró la cabeza para seguir buscando el origen de aquel ruido. Alguien daba palmadas a su mejilla izquierda. Intentó ahuyentar a _esa cosa _gruñendo. Las palmadas cesaron sólo para comenzar a oír una voz conocida:

'_¿Tú crees conocer el dolor? ¡Él te hará sentir más sufrimiento del que jamás hayas sentido!'_

No podía ver nada, a excepción de que una fuerza desconocida a sus sentidos lo agarraba del cuello, estrujándolo sin saber que lo peor estaba por venirse. Esa misma fuerza comenzaba a destrozarle el pecho - no sabía cómo - siguiendo su dirección hacia su abdomen, dejando una espantosa línea escarlata que iba tornándose más gruesa a medida que se desbordaba hacia todos lados. Quiso gritar para mitigar el dolor. Ningún sonido surgió de su boca. Quiso librarse del apretón que le obstruía la garganta moviendo la cabeza bruscamente pero no había caso.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sacrificio? ¿Una expiación por todos sus pecados? ¿Pero cómo podía encomendarse a _quién sabe qué _a alguien tan podrido en sus ambiciones? No… esto era un castigo. Un castigo, no sabía qué o quién dirigía esa mano ajusticiadora pero qué bien lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Sacando toda esa podredumbre interna que tan mal estaba haciéndole.

Aquella visión tan horrenda, se vio interrumpida por una voz… nuevamente conocida.

- Loki.

El dios del engaño sacudió la cabeza, levantando los cansados ojos hacia esa persona que le hablaba:

- Loki… ¿Puedes escucharme? – preguntó Odín, tomándolo del rostro.

El joven tembló agarrándose del brazo de aquel monarca que lo había desfavorecido enormemente a lo largo de toda su vida; el horror se había desvanecido por un momento, mas la sensación de la falta de aire seguía ahí, latente pero no desaparecida.

- Padre… - replicó jadeando profundamente y agarrándose del otro brazo. Al mirar el único ojo que el anciano rey poseía, el recuerdo de cómo se había enterado de su verdadero origen se reprodujo en su mente otra vez, cerrando los ojos de golpe y agarrándose los cabellos de la cabeza para luego poner sus manos en sus oídos para no oír la explicación y sus propios gritos de rabia al saber al fin por qué prefirió a Thor todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – Aulló Loki, dándose palmadas en la cabeza para amedrentar esa memoria pese a que Odín se esforzaba por contener esa alucinación - ¡Suéltenme!

- ¡Loki, intentan ayudarte, por favor! – exclamó el padre de todos, agarrándolo suavemente de los hombros - ¡Haz lo que dicen los sanadores!

- ¡No! – Tronó Loki, incapaz de distinguir, ahora, quién le hablaba - ¡Sólo intentan envenenarme! - intentó deshacerse del apretón, incorporándose del camastro donde estaba sentado pero Odín lo detuvo - ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Maldita sea, acaso no ves que tratan de matarme?! – le gritó sin miramientos a su padre.

Los guardias y sanadores se miraron aterrados. ¿Cómo podía Loki gritarle así a Padre de Todos? ¿Y desafiarlo así? No querían ver, e incluso más de alguno quiso marcharse pero Odín se los prohibió tajante. No quería dejar a su hijo menor sólo, a merced de una serie de guardias como de sanadores… Sabía que no podía dejar a su hijo de lado en esta situación, mas no dejaba de ser consciente que el castigo del aislamiento debía continuar. Amaba a su hijo pese a todo, y podía asegurarle a todo Asgard y a los demás reinos que conformaban el Yggdrassil que esto le dolía mil veces más a él que al mismo Loki. Su amado hijo, pese a haber sido tan frío con él por no tener la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

En cambio, el joven príncipe volvía a retorcerse de dolor y por culpa del delirio. Ahora no contuvo los espantosos gritos que lo aquejaban, jadeando y _suplicando _que lo dejaran solo y en paz. Odín entonces contempló con el corazón destrozado que con los alaridos de dolor y súplica venían acompañados de sofocados sollozos. El acongojado padre decidió dejar la habitación, no sólo por opción propia sino también por las sugerencias – casi órdenes - de los curanderos y centinelas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el príncipe demente terminó de perder la poca cordura que estaba restándole, con la fuerza puesta en sus brazos a cada uno por parte de los guardias.

- ¡Sigyn! – Bramó como un animal herido, extendiendo la mano en dirección hacia la puerta - ¡Sigyn! ¡Ayúdame!

Buscó otra vez con los ojos a su criada; y otra vez veía sombras negras, cuyo único elemento notable era unos espeluznantes destellos rojos puestos en sus caras. Siguió cubriéndose los ojos y gritando que lo dejaran en paz. ¡Maldito veneno! ¡Emponzoñándole hasta la última gota de sangre! Echó un destemplado gruñido de molestia y de punzante dolor al ser llevado otra vez al camastro, esta vez para amarrarlo.

- ¡No! – y de un fuerte tirón se desligó, mas nuevamente lo ataron… como en aquella terrorífica visión.

- ¡No, no! – gritó, resistiéndose.

'_¡Es por su bien, príncipe!'_ resonó en el trastornado cerebro de Loki una y otra vez.

No. No era por su bien. Lo sabía porque veía - _¿Deliraba? – _sonrisas malvadas en aquellas caras… que era la otra cosa que podía distinguir después de esos ojos carmesí: sonrisas demasiado dilatadas como para ser de la boca de un… ser común. Blanquísimos los dientes, combinando en perfecto contraste con esos ojos pérfidos. Respirando convulsivamente, Loki movió la cabeza con negación, resignándose a la idea de ser amordazado como un animal enfermo… otra vez.

Pero definitivamente lo que acabó de descolocarlo fue que un guardia se le acercó y le puso ese despreciable y odiado bozal en la boca, para acallar sus gritos.

- ¡No! ¡No! – Y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado - ¡Eso no! ¡Déjenme ya…! – y levantándole la cabeza, acopló el lazo por su nuca y en su boca por parte delantera, haciéndolo callar de una condenada vez.

Volvió a sentirse en la prisión. Pero esta vez no estaba solo en esta celda; aquellas visiones le resultaría una desagradable compañía por cuanto esto durara. Los guardias se alejaron, miedosos del espantoso espectáculo del cual el príncipe olvidado era protagonista; horribles y diabólicos espasmos, que buscaban librarse de las ataduras a sus cuatro extremidades.

- ¡¿Por qué le pusiste el bozal?! - exclamó el sanador más joven - ¡Esta asfixiándose y eso que acabas de hacer empeorará la situación!

- ¿Y tú crees que puedes hacer tu trabajo con este bastardo gritando como un lunático? – Se defendió el guardia - ¡Me destroza los oídos!

- ¡Ya hallaremos una forma de sanarlo!

- Y lo estás haciendo de manera fantástica – se burló otro guardia.

- ¿Acaso Deberíamos dejar que se calme? – le preguntó el de mediana edad.

El más viejo, luego de un rato de silencio, asintió.

- Sí. Las alucinaciones deben pasar junto con el dolor de abdomen pasadas unas horas – concluyó éste, es preferible que pensemos qué hacer.

- ¿Y dejarlo aquí? ¿Solo? ¿Tienen idea de cómo acabaríamos? – Espetó el más joven - ¡Odín nos hará añicos! ¡¿Nos dio la orden de cuidarlo y piensas en dejarlo _amordazado _y silenciado hasta que se le pase?!

- ¡No tenemos otra opción! ¡Sus gritos van a distraernos! ¡Nadie ha sobrevivido al veneno de esa planta! – Exclamó el viejo, defendiendo sus argumentos - ¡Esperemos a que el príncipe Loki no sufra la misma suerte!

- Espero que no sufra la misma suerte aquel _que puso _el veneno en su copa – se rió uno, sin dejar de preocuparse.

- ¿Qué tal si fue un accidente? – Teorizó el más joven - ¿Cómo saber si el vino que se tomó se contaminó con el veneno de esa planta?

- No lo sé – agregó el guardia, también joven – mantengámonos al margen de este asunto por nuestro bien. Sólo hay que velar que no muera.

El joven dios arqueaba la espalda, intentando soltarse de las cuerdas ligadas a sus tobillos y muñecas, convencido de que le esperaba un destino aterrador sino se desataba. Furioso tomó una determinación: Nadie volvería a hacerle esto, pensó Loki amenazante, no a quien fue rey de Asgard. ¡No volvería a ser tratado como un perro! Gruñendo bajo el bozal tan odiado, hizo un último esfuerzo enfocado no en zafarse de los amarres sino en lanzar un ataque psíquico contra ese grupo de miserables.

Lo único que logró fue dar un empujón a uno de los guardias, quien se inmutó ante tal ataque. Quiso fijar la vista ahora a las ataduras para deshacerlas. No logró nada. Estaba ya tan débil en lo físico y en lo mental que dejó descansar su cabeza, respirando el oscuro aire que lo rodeaba como sus debilitados sentidos mejor se lo permitían, luchando a su misma vez contra los espasmos y la agitación que se empeñaban en poseer su cuerpo justo como un demonio se embarca en la posesión de un débil cuerpo humano. Cerró los ojos, deseando que Sigyn estuviese ahí, aunque fuese por un breve instante.

* * *

Apenas el sol emergió de su descanso, Odín puso en marcha las tareas que había impuesto el día anterior. Este comenzaría con la interrogación de todos y cada uno de los sirvientes que habían estado en la cocina. El testimonio comenzaría con Sigyn, cuyas aseveraciones serían las más valiosas, puesto que ella había estado en el lugar de los hechos. La joven casi no había dormido pensando en decirle al anciano monarca lo del Consejo. Sí se lo diría, así Odín desharía ese grupo cuando Loki en su momento de reinado, no lo había hecho. También de esa forma, las cosas para el príncipe Loki volverían a la calma, aunque fuese un poco. No podía dejar pasar por alto ese secreto. Lo que más anhelaba era ver al amo para garantizar que lo estaban tratando bien o mejor, sanarlo ella misma.

Se arregló, tras tomar algo para llenarse el estómago, y partió al palacio de Odín, en donde este le esperaba en privado junto con la familia real – que incluía a los amigos cercanos también -. Casi se desvió de su camino hacia el pasillo que llevaba al aposento del hombre con quien se había encariñado tanto cuando Thor la alcanzó.

- ¡Sigyn! – exclamó el dios del trueno.

- Su alteza – ella hizo una reverencia.

- Ven, mi padre te espera – indicó Thor, volviéndose por donde había venido – está deseoso por escuchar con mayor claridad lo que sucedió.

- Y estoy ansiosa por dar mi pequeño aporte – añadió Sigyn.

- Vamos entonces – dijo el primer príncipe.

La joven acompañó a Thor hacia el salón del Consejo - un tanto similar a la estructura del cuarto del sanación -. Sigyn por poco detuvo la caminata, pensando en que el grupo que lo conformaba se encontraba ahí. Si decía algo relacionado con la reunión clandestina con ellos estando ahí, lo más probable es que la encontrarían muerta el día siguiente. No obstante, aún tenía la opción de contárselo en privado sin otro más que su familia… oh, qué caos había en su cabeza… como el que Loki esparcía. Apretó los dientes, esperando a acercarse a la puerta que la llevaría al pequeño interrogatorio.

El alivio que sintió al saber que nadie del Consejo se encontraba casi la hizo desplomarse de la felicidad. Pero mantuvo la compostura, debía mostrarse lo más calmada posible si quería lograr un cambio, al menos un pequeño cambio para el príncipe Loki, como reducir el tiempo de aislamiento y arreglar el embrollo que había sucedido con él.

Frigga corrió a su encuentro, tomándola de las manos, como si ella portara un milagro para remediar la situación. Sigyn se quedó mirando el salón pasmada; era bastante bonito comparado con otros, pero pronto atendió la situación. Odín se volvió a ella, apoyando una mano sobre la silla. La reina de Asgard cerró la puerta para proceder con aquel deber pendiente.

- Niña Sigyn – la llamó Odín, con cierto tono paternal – Es todo un gusto verte aquí.

- Es gusto es mío, su Majestad – replicó ella, respetuosamente - ¿Me llamaba?

Odín asintió, invitándola a sentarse.

- Sí. No tengas miedo, hija. No has hecho nada malo – la tranquilizó el anciano rey al verla un poco intimidada por estar rodeada por toda la familia real - Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido antes de que Loki fuese envenenado – tomó aire – Sigyn… cuando marchaste al estante en donde se encontraban los vinos antes que regresaras al aposento de Loki, ¿No viste… a alguien que estuviese actuando de una manera extraña en ese lugar?

- No, su Majestad. Estaban los cocineros haciendo sus deberes. Lo mismo con las sirvientas y los vasallos – respondió ella – sólo saqué la botella de vino del estante… y cuando el Príncipe Loki la bebió… – el recuerdo del ataque de histeria sufrido por el mencionado volvió a abrumarla, como también el recuerdo de cuando el dios del engaño desplomándose en sus brazos, acarició su mejilla con los ojos semi abiertos. Pero Sigyn fue fuerte y respiró profundo para continuar con su testificación – comenzó a toser y a faltarle el aire… se puso agresivo, hasta que finalmente colapsó – se encogió de hombros – entonces empecé a pedir ayuda, los guardias llegaron y ustedes eventualmente.

- ¿Sabes con qué fue envenenado?

- Con beleño negro – respondió ella – es un veneno fatal. Nadie ha sobrevivido a un veneno como ese… - y sollozó al resonar el ruido de la copa quebrándose contra el piso – una cantidad de veneno como aquella debió haberlo matado al instante…

- ¿Recuerdas la cantidad exacta que bebió?

- Sí. Una copa completa. Casi llena hasta rebalsar.

Tanto el padre como el hijo permanecieron atónitos y mudos tras la respuesta. _¿Una copa completa? ¿Al punto de rebalsar? _Sólo aquella aserción y haber visto lo que había pasado con Loki ya hablaba de la resistencia de un _jötunn _promedio. Ningún asgardiano podría haber resistido un veneno de tal nocividad. Thor no creía que Loki, siendo físicamente menos fuerte que él habría aguantado tanto. Al menos sin morir de inmediato.

Y era precisamente _ése _punto el que hacía hervir a Sigyn de horror y desconcierto. ¿Cuánto pasaría para que Loki muriera producto del veneno? No iba a morir de una manera placentera o rápida, sino su muerte llegaría tras una serie de monstruosos padecimientos tanto físicos como mentales.

- ¿Los sanadores alguna vez han combatido un caso como éste? – añadió Frigga, tras el rato de mudez.

- No que yo sepa. Esa planta es la muerte misma – dijo Thor.

- Es la misma planta que usaban los _berserker _para no sentir dolor durante las batallas – dijo Sigyn, recordando lo que oía por parte de los soldados – Todos terminaban muriendo porque…

- Porque creían que podían volar o por el efecto del veneno – la interrumpió Odín, rememorando sus luchas en su juventud contra aquellas espantosas criaturas que más asimilaban a poseídos por el demonio mismo – vi muchos a lo largo de mi vida.

Sigyn asintió.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Qué pasará con Loki, padre? – preguntó Thor, luego de oír todo lo que había sido explicado.

El rey permaneció dubitativo ante tal pregunta. Inspiró hondo para dar su contestación.

- Los sanadores deben hacer su trabajo. Si Loki sobrevive, acortaré el periodo de aislamiento.

Tanto Frigga como Thor sonrieron ante esa respuesta. El primer príncipe casi dio un salto de alegría cuando se imaginaba poder hablar con su hermano otra vez, de abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos. Sin embargo la reina saltó con otra pregunta.

- No quiero sonar pesimista… no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad… pero si efectivamente nuestro hijo muere, ¿Qué sucederá?

- No lo sé – respondió Thor.

Odín asintió, dispuesto a continuar con la interrogación ahora.

- Al momento de tornarse violento, ¿no intentó forzarte a…?

- No, su Majestad – dijo Sigyn, atreviéndose a interrumpirlo – ni nunca en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha hecho tal intento.

- Eso me preocupaba – replicó el anciano, mirando el suelo – me alegra saber eso.

La joven suspiró entristecida, formulando otra frase.

- Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo… – añadió Sigyn, apesadumbrada. Mas el Padre de Todos levantó la mano, en señal de silencio.

- No hija, no mereces ser castigada. Eres inocente de todo esto. Sé bien que un alma como tú no haría tal atrocidad ni en mil años.

- Sé que no podemos desechar la posibilidad de que sea un accidente ¿Pero qué pasaría si efectivamente alguien puso ese veneno en el vino? – preguntó Thor.

- Ejecutarlo – respondió Odín – Loki estará aislado pero aún es de Asgard. Es de la realeza, y nadie tiene el derecho de matar a un miembro perteneciente a ésta. Y menos si es de mí familia – remarcó con más énfasis.

Sigyn echó un suspiro ante la frase. Por más que los otros nobles aborrecieran la idea, Loki seguía siendo el segundo príncipe de Asgard, a pesar de estar aislado de los demás.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar? – le preguntó el rey.

La joven dejó sus pensamientos de lado para atender a la pregunta.

- No… - respondió mecánicamente, lo que hizo a Odín levantarse de su asiento. Fue en ese momento en que recordó de golpe lo que debía contarle lo del Consejo y su reunión - ¡Oh, esperen! – Exclamó ahora – Sí, sí tengo algo más que agregar… - y se quedó un momento muda ante el asombro de la familia.

- ¿Qué sucede Sigyn? – inquirió Frigga. La sirvienta tomó aire, debatiéndose aún si debía contarle al anciano lo pensado.

- Bueno, esto tiene también que ver con el príncipe Loki… y con la autoridad de Padre de Todos… - se volvió a mirar a Odín, el que frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó el padre.

La rubia tragó saliva, construyendo a balbuceos lo que debía confesarle.

- Su Majestad… yo necesitaba contarle que…- tomó aire de nuevo – un día antes de que Loki fuese envenenado…el Consejo… antes de ayer… estuvo haciendo una reunión clandestina… antes de ayer.

Los tres integrantes se quedaron pasmados por aquella afirmación, especialmente Odín, el que se acercó a Sigyn.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó, alterándose.

Sigyn miró al anciano rey, repitiendo lo recién dicho. Thor se quedó mirando a su padre, ligeramente boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró el dios del trueno - ¿Qué… hicieron qué?

- No digo que ellos sean los culpables de toda esta batahola – replicó ella, cabizbaja – pero sí juro que efectuaron un encuentro sin permiso de padre de todos, estaban hablando muy mal sobre su decisión de dejar al príncipe Loki con vida, que debió ser ejecutado inmediatamente… también discutían que debería ser asesinado después de reparar todo el daño que él ha hecho.

Odín bajó la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Cómo osaban! Un rato de silencio bastó para que el monarca de Asgard encontrara las palabras para concretar una orden.

- ¡Envíen a un guardia a que llame a los miembros del Consejo! – Vociferó el viejo, iracundo - ¡Los quiero aquí mismo! ¡De inmediato!

Sigyn sintió que las entrañas se le encogían dentro de su vientre ante el grito proferido por el padre de todos. Es que tenía razones para mostrarse enojado. Pasar por alto su autoridad era algo que ciertamente debía ser sancionado. Frigga se levantó de su sitio para abrazar a su esposo por su espalda con tal de calmarlo. Odín puso su mano sobre la de su mujer, aceptando gustoso ese gesto que apaciguaba su ira.

Thor se dirigió a la criada, quien contemplaba la escena conmovida. Pero rápidamente asistió al llamado del dios del rayo.

- ¿Qué sucede, su Alteza? – le preguntó ella.

- Puedes retirarte en paz, Sigyn – dijo el príncipe – no sabes cuánto nos has ayudado – puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella aceptó esa cálida señal. Les agradeció a ellos que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de llamarla y que a cualquier otra cosa que necesitaran que no dudaran en hacerla venir otra vez.

- Descuida Sigyn, estaremos atentos – añadió Frigga, acercándose a la muchacha y tomando sus manos, agradecida de todo.

La sirvienta sonrió.

- Sin embargo, quisiera pedir un pequeñísimo favor si no fuera mucho…

- Lo que desees – dijo Frigga.

La criada permaneció un rato sin hablar.

- Para cuando el padre de todos se reúna con el Consejo… ¿Podría decirle que no diga que fui yo quien le dijo todo esto? – pidió ella humildemente.

Odín desde la distancia dio su respuesta en vez de Frigga.

- Hija, tu nombre está a salvo. No le diré a nadie que fuiste tú quien nos informó de esto. Puedes irte – habló el hombre, indicándole a Thor que la acompañara a la salida.

Aliviada, Sigyn le agradeció, despidiéndose respetuosamente y con una reverencia antes de ser acompañada por Thor a la salida. Se despidió de él también repitiendo el mismo respeto.

En ese momento, la criada miró a todos lados, dispuesta a sacrificar su descanso con tal de ella buscar una cura para el príncipe Loki. Mas antes de efectuar tal acción, se dirigió al cuarto de sanación, con tal de ver aunque fuese por un segundo a su querido amo. Caminó rumbo a dicho aposento cuidándose de no ser descubierta por algún centinela o la gruñona Hlin. Sigilosa como una pantera, anduvo cerca de los muros rápidamente y actuando natural para no despertar sospechas. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una travesía oscura, solamente iluminada por unas antorchas puestas en los muros, separadas por unos cuantos metros de la otra. Se ocultó tras la pared que dejaba llegar al cuarto de sanación. Había un grupo de sanadores, intentando apaciguar a Loki, el que otra vez era víctima de los espasmos y alucinaciones que no lo habían dejado dormir en toda la noche.

El pobre y demente príncipe gritaba a través del bozal que le habían puesto en la boca y que con los segundos posteriores fue retirado para darle algo de beber, puesto que el veneno le secaba la boca, sintiendo un verdadero desierto deshidratándole el cuerpo entero. Horrorizada, Sigyn se cubrió la boca. Loki aún estaba vivo, pero sufriendo en todas sus carnes los terroríficos resultados de la ingesta de la sustancia tóxica. Verlo así, retorciéndose de dolor y de impotencia al no ser capaz de escapar de las alucinaciones que – por lo visto – debían ser horribles.

La lozana sirvienta permaneció observando la escena, debatiendo si mezclarse con los sanadores o no. ¡No toleraba ver a su amo así! Maniatado, amarrado… poco menos que torturado en vez de ser sanado.

Aun oyendo clamar a los sanadores al príncipe para que se calmara, lo que terminó de destrozarle el corazón a la muchacha fue escuchar – más bien _aullar_ – su nombre desde la boca del príncipe, rogando saber dónde estaba y que viniera. Estaba tan débil que ya no podía levantarse o sacudirse por la agitación, sólo temblaba entero pidiendo que lo dejaran en paz. Lo último que Sigyn vio fue que uno de los sanadores recitaba unas palabras mientras le daba de beber a Loki la misma infusión de abedul para alejar esos desvaríos.

El sanador más joven se detuvo a mirar al más viejo.

- ¿No sería mejor darle pequeños golpes con una rama de abedul? Eso sí es efectivo contra las pesadillas.

- ¿Golpes? ¡Por favor! ¡Se enfurecerá aún más!

- ¿Pero no puedes hacer que se calle aunque sea por un momento? – preguntó el de mediana edad.

- Si no coopera, no podemos hacer mucho – afirmó el más viejo, sin dejar de examinar a Loki.

El joven dios respiró con calma, suplicando en mente que dejaran que Sigyn pudiese cuidarlo. Eso lo haría tan feliz, incluso si significaba su vida. ¿Qué mejor que morir acompañado de la bondad y cariño de Sigyn? Mirar esos ojos, sentir sus manos en su rostro… oh, recreó nuevamente todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, cuando la escuchó defenderlo… y cuando la veía desvestirse por primera vez.

Aquello aumentó el ritmo cardiaco. De solo acordarse se estremecía. No, este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a fantasear con Sigyn. Quería que lo cuidara, no que satisficiera sus deseos ocultos. No era justo para ella, ni para él que estaba maniatado como un animal… otra vez para colmo, y peor que en la prisión.

No sabía que su Sigyn, con su asombrosa capacidad de percepción, había arrancado de ese lugar para ir a la biblioteca real y buscar una cura en los libros de medicina… o como lo había meditado, pedirle ayuda a Eir.

* * *

Un solo puñetazo hizo reverberar la mesa a la que el Consejo estaba sentado y a éstos mismos, sabidos de lo que les esperaba.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que efectúen una reunión sin mi permiso?! ¡¿Acaso se han olvidado de que la mayor autoridad en Asgard soy yo?! – profirió Odín, encolerizado.

Freyr bajó la mirada. Skirmir apretó la boca como Njördr y Kvasir cerraban los ojos, sin querer presenciar la ira marcada tanto en la voz como del rostro del longevo monarca.

-¡Los escogí porque se suponía que serían una ayuda y no una piedra en el camino! – Exclamó él - ¡Di el mandato explícito y expreso de que no se hablara de Loki durante su aislamiento! ¡Y ustedes faltando a mi edicto!

Njördr hizo intento de hablar.

- Con todo el respeto que mereces, gran Odín – replicó el hombre un tanto más joven que padre de todos – creo que dejar a Loki vivo es un error fatal para esta casa y para el reino…

- ¡A mí me corresponde tomar esa decisión no a ustedes! – Gritó el rey - ¿Esperan a que ejecute a mi hijo? Perfectamente podría haberlo hecho pero ya tengo suficientes remordimientos en mi consciencia. No puedo detener la vara contra él como no puedo dejarlo morir a pesar de que me lo pidió.

- Mi rey, Loki no es nada más que un bastardo. No es hijo tuyo como tampoco es digno de la condena que le has dado – se atrevió Kvasir.

- No pongan en duda ese tema. Loki es mi hijo, posee los mismos derechos que cualquier noble de Asgard. Yo podría darles a todos ustedes un castigo cruento por romper la orden que di – amenazó Odín – ¡Han desafiado mi jurisdicción con este acto! ¿No fui claro en mandar a que nadie cuestionara mi decreto?

Skirmir se animó a agregar una explicación.

- Padre de Todos, si me permites – balbuceó él – en esa reunión nosotros discutíamos que el príncipe Loki debe reparar todo el daño que ha hecho. Mi amigo Freyr ha sugerido que lo designen embajador de Jötunheim.

Odín negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que me preocupa es pensar que uno de ustedes… fue el que envenenó a mi hijo – dijo el padre de todos.

El grupo palideció ante la acusación.

- ¡Cómo! ¿Nos acusas sin prueba alguna que nosotros formamos algo contra él? – Exclamó Kvasir ultrajado - ¡Nos conoces! Quizá mencionamos algo sobre revocar tu orden de ejecutar a Loki, pero nunca mencionamos un complot para matarlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué decían que era preferible que muriera antes de dejarlo vivo? ¿No suena sospechoso? – dijo Odín.

- ¡Su Majestad, juramos por todo lo que amamos que ninguno de nosotros maquinó tal bajeza contra tu hijo! – profirió Skirmir, un miedo auténtico marcándose en su voz.

- ¡Es una infamia! – añadió Freyr.

- ¡Más que una infamia, un insulto! – terminó Njördr

- ¿Un insulto? ¿Cómo el que ustedes acaban de escupir contra mi familia? – espetó Odín, furioso.

- _Insulto es el que haya dejado a ese engendro vivo _– pensó Kvasir.

El soberano del reino eterno se paseó desorientado por la sala, cerca de donde había estado situado. Largos minutos de silencio volaron entre los hombres, para que Odín diese su decreto final contra los principales sospechosos del envenenamiento de su segundo hijo… en caso que efectivamente hubiera sido intencional.

- Quedan todos relevados de sus deberes. Quiero que se vayan de Asgard. Los devolveré a Vanaheim, en donde deberían estar. El Consejo se disuelve. Desde ahora en adelante, hasta encontrar a otros sabios, toda la responsabilidad que recaía en ustedes está en mí – estableció Odín, determinante.

Los hombres se miraron, incapaces de creer lo que el rey acababa de decretar.

- Pero Odín…

- Utilizaré todos los recursos para enviarlos lo más rápido posible. A más tardar mañana, pero esto no puede seguir. Ya le diré a algunos lacayos que los atiendan por esta noche – Se levantó de su sitio para caminar a la puerta de salida – pueden retirarse.

Los hombres se retiraron de inmediato y no dudaron en poner su descontento en manifiesto una vez que el anciano se marchó.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – Exclamó Skirmir indignado - ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho a Odín que habíamos efectuado una reunión en secreto? ¡Nadie estaba ahí cuando la llevamos a cabo!

- Les dije que no era una buena idea – reprochó Kvasir.

- Y ahora el Consejo se fue al demonio sólo porque Odín prefiere ser blando con el criminal que es su hijo a velar por lo que realmente importa – agregó Njördr.

- Es mejor que no hablemos más de esto. Ya no es nuestro problema – dijo Freyr.

- ¿Y el envenenamiento del príncipe Loki? ¿Seguiremos como sospechosos? – Preguntó Skirmir - ¿Acaso seremos ejecutados?

- No lo creo. Es imposible que haya sido uno de nosotros.

- ¿Y si fue accidental?

- Seguro, ¿Quién tendría las agallas de matar a alguien que alguna vez fue el rey de Asgard? ¡Tiene que estar más demente que el mismo Loki para hacer tal cosa!

- Dejemos que los otros lo resuelvan. Ya no nos compete – y entonces todos se dividieron para marchar cada quien a su camino.

* * *

La biblioteca real yacía en completo silencio cuando la presencia de la valiente Sigyn llegó a sentirse en el aire. La joven anduvo silenciosamente tras los estantes que mantenían los libros ordenados. Se aventuró por la sección de medicina, buscando libros que explicaran procedimientos para sanar a víctimas del veneno que hacía sufrir a Loki infernalmente. Leyó atentamente el índice de cada obra escrita en una exquisita caligrafía nórdica. Al fin encontró uno, dejando los otros en su lugar de origen para no despertar sospecha de los individuos que siempre andaban ahí. Se guardó el libro - forrado en cuero marrón oscuro y con algunos detalles que sobresalían - en su caperuza celeste para disimular toda esa profana pero benévola acción.

Una vez que se adentró en la tibieza de su habitación, comenzó a leer a la luz de la pequeña vela que daba luz a su humilde y cómodo aposento. Ahí se explicaba los rasgos de una persona que había consumido comida o líquido contaminado con el mencionado veneno. Conducta agresiva, dificultad para ver, dilatación de la pupila, confusión, convulsiones y agitación acompañadas con fuertes alucinaciones… tal como lo había dicho Odín, creían que podían volar dado el delirio de poco peso que sentían y se mataban pensando que podrían ejercer vuelo.

Quizá estar atado - en el fondo - era beneficioso para el amo, pero lo más raro era que Loki no sentía deseos de volar o daba signos de sentirse extremadamente liviano. No, las alucinaciones atacándolo eran diferentes. Y de nuevo en su mente se reprodujo el grito desesperado del joven a quien ella apreciaba tanto, aquel de ayuda, suplicante, casi lloroso…

Se encogió de hombros para apartar ese recuerdo. Continuó con la página siguiente, que explicaba qué hacer en caso de que alguien hubiera ingerido o bebido el beleño. Primero debía purificarse la sangre con agua, puesto que limpiaría los residuos tóxicos que divagaban por las venas hasta llegar al cerebro, que era lo que provocaba las alucinaciones. Tomó una hoja de pergamino en donde anotó lo más importante, enrollando el papelito para guardarlo dentro de uno de sus mitones. Lo mejor era el agua de abedul para alejar los delirios, y luego hacerlo beber agua fresca para purificar su sangre.

- Ánimo, mi señor. Si esos sanadores no consiguen sanarlo lo haré yo – susurró Sigyn, como si desde la distancia Loki pudiese oírla, y así tener un poco de aliento para seguir luchando contra el veneno – ¡Prometo por todo lo que existe que lo haré! – exclamó ahora, determinante.

Lo conseguiría, conseguiría que se curara y así volvería a verlo. A mostrar su devoción hacia él y a su aspiración por comprenderlo mejor.

Como nadie nunca podría hacerlo.

* * *

**Con una rápida actualización despedimos este año o quizá con la siguiente dentro de las dos semanas restantes del 2012 ;) me alegra actualizar el fic tan rápido para no dejarlas con la duda del capítulo anterior :D**

**Loki ha perdido la cabeza, sí. Por lo que le hicieron a Sigyn aún más. Es que no podía poner otra forma de enloquecerlo cada vez más aparte con las alucinaciones, que no serán las últimas. Creo que con el capitulo que sigue, ya se acabarán y se tornarán más suavitas :) **

**Odín, como buen padre que es, fue a visitar a su pobre hijo luego de su brote de locura como una forma de redimirse por lo de la fiesta al final de la película 'Thor'. Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de que se acercara, y con el episodio de envenenamiento se acortará el periodo de aislamiento ;D y con eso se aproxima la declaración de los sentimientos de Loki hacia Sigyn! (Y viceversa ;3) Así que paciencia no más...**

**Como bien se lo esperaban, nuestra preciosa Sigyn ha hecho una labor maravillosa como la 'soplona' para desbaratar al Consejo. Y además decir que la decisión de dejarlo vivo fue buena para nada... una razón más para disolver el grupo :) Por cierto Kvasir, Freyr, Skirmir y Njördr son dioses _Vanir, _es decir, pertenecientes a Vanaheim y no de Asgard como algunas creen. **

**Ahora con Sigyn averiguando una manera de sanar a su adorado es como empezará el próximo capítulo, que viene con todos los feels xP y con Loki siendo sanado por su criada *suspiro* **

**Sin más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido! **

**Contenta de haber sobrevivido al 21/12/2012, me despido! Bye! ;)**


	16. Curación - Pasión

La lectura alimentaba la curiosidad de Sigyn por saber más acerca de la posible sanación del príncipe Loki. Cada página especificaba a la más pura perfección los procedimientos para sublimar el veneno de la sangre. Agua, agua era la clave. La criada seguía con su análisis, observando ahora la ilustración del _berserker _actuando como un animal; con la lengua afuera, rabioso y lejos de establecer cualquier lazo civilizado con cualquier ser racional. Aquel dibujo hecho en pergamino la hizo temblar de miedo. ¿Odín había enfrentado a esos seres diabólicos sin salir lastimado en su juventud? Vaya, eso daba cuenta de su fuerza y vitalidad. Era propio de esas bestias no sentir dolor, estar en constante estado de agresividad y frenesí (que incluía el carnal) y sentirse incorpóreo hasta el punto de creer – como el padre de todos le había mencionado - que eran capaces de volar. Guardó el libro debajo de sus ropas, delicadamente dobladas, para no ser descubierta y posteriormente devolverlo a la biblioteca. Se acostó sobre su cama, abrigada por las sábanas y frazadas, pensando esta vez en hablar con Eir urgentemente.

Apenas pasaba el sol sobre el reino eterno cuando Sigyn despertó, dispuesta a buscar a Eir por sus propios medios. Caminó bosque adentro, con su canasta y su caperuza puesta. Sabía que Eir era ermitaña y aparecía esporádicamente si no estaba de viaje por los nueve reinos (sabía Sigyn cómo), buscando nuevas alternativas para sanar enfermedades o males del alma. Se saludaron y se adentraron en la vivienda temporal de la diosa sanadora. Preguntándole por qué había venido por su ayuda y la joven no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que había sucedido. Tras finalizar su relato, Eir por primera vez se quedó sin habla. Su expresión era bastante graciosa, pensó Sigyn, puesto que una de las cosas más difíciles de ver en los Nueve Reinos era ver a Eir sorprendida, ya que era una mujer acostumbrada a ver cualquier clase de atrocidades después de batallas y guerras. No era que los soldados tuviesen menos importancia… ¿Pero el intento de envenenamiento de un príncipe? Un magnicidio con todas sus letras, definitivamente.

Eir traía puesta una larga capa con capucha – similar a la de la misma Sigyn -, sentada en un gran sillón de piel de oso, escuchando a su amiga atentamente.

- Pues, necesitarás paciencia si quieres sanar a Loki. Podría morir en cualquier momento- le advirtió la mujer, tomando extracto de limón en un gran vaso.

- Pondré todo empeño para hacerlo. Todo esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera estado atenta.

- Ay, niña – dijo Eir moviendo la cabeza y levantándose de su sillón – deja ya el complejo de culpa porque no lo es. Que la comida y el vino se contaminen con el veneno de esa planta es más común de lo que crees. Lo que me extraña es que Odín no haya dado orden de cortar esas plantas.

- Quizá no sabe en donde crecen – postuló Sigyn, pensativa - o no sabe cómo son las plantas y las flores.

Eir se dio vuelta a mirarla.

- Crecen por lo general en terrenos arenosos y baldíos. Si fue un accidente, la planta puede haberse mezclado con las vides recolectadas de las viñas – añadió Sigyn.

- ¿Supongo que tú sabes cómo son, cierto?

- Vi una ilustración de ella en un libro que sustraje de la biblioteca – y al oír aquella afirmación, a la sanadora se le abrieron aún más los ojos

- ¿Sustrajiste un libro de la biblioteca de la casa de Odín? – inquirió la mujer boquiabierta.

Sigyn asintió encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo como una tonta.

- Era lo único que veía como viable – añadió ella, casi avergonzada.

Pero Eir parecía comprender.

- Son largas, el tallo posee vellos blancos, la flor posee una forma de campana, es de color amarillo pálido, despide un olor nauseabundo… lo cual hace que sea muy difícil que alguien se envenene por accidente.

- Muy bien – la felicitó la mujer, ofreciéndole una tisana de limón, la misma que ella estaba bebiendo hace un rato atrás – has aprendido bastante.

- Incluso sé que los que están bajo el efecto del beleño intentan dormir pero es imposible porque las alucinaciones se lo impiden.

- El descanso es vital tras hacer que el veneno se disipe con el agua – aseveró Eir – pero como Loki no es un mortal sino un dios, podrá recuperarse más rápido.

Aquella pequeña esperanza delineó una sonrisa en los labios de Sigyn.

- ¿Supongo que eso lo aprendiste también, o no?

- No salía mucho acerca de deidades que hayan sido envenenadas en el libro. Pero ahora que me lo dices, veo la cura para Loki cada vez más cerca de mi mano. Pese a tener que convertirme en una pequeña ladrona.

- Pues, siempre que buscamos resolver un problema tendemos a alejarnos de lo que es bueno – recitó la sanadora.

- Eso es cierto. Apenas tenga oportunidad, devolveré el libro. Espero no recibir castigo por esto pero no quiero quedarme ahí sin hacer nada mientras Loki está muriéndose.

- Te lo repito, estimada Sigyn: no es culpa tuya. Deja que los sanadores hagan su trabajo.

- ¡Es precisamente lo que me preocupa! – Exclamó ella - ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Yo quiero sanarlo!

Eir asintió.

- Comprendo tu preocupación, ¿pero crees que Odín te deje sanarlo?

- Quizá sí, quizá no.

- ¿Por qué no te arriesgas? Por lo visto, eres del agrado de la familia real. Tal vez acepten tu propuesta, después de todo, fui yo quien te enseñó a leer y a escribir, aparte de enseñarte técnicas de sanación, ¿o no? Anda, seguro que te irá bien.

Sigyn vio posible aquella iniciativa. Y más con Eir alentándola. Se puso de pie, agradeciéndole todo. La curandera la acompañó hasta la salida, despidiéndose desde lo lejos deseándole suerte.

Poniéndose la capucha nuevamente y portando la canasta en una mano, la joven se encaminó esta vez al río en donde recogería agua para la cantimplora y subsiguientemente, en una cubeta para comenzar a ejercer su trabajo, aunque fuera en secreto. Tras almacenar el líquido, Sigyn se dirigió al mismo campo en donde recolectaba flores y bayas para alimentarse, aromatizar y decorar su habitación. Cuidadosamente se las ingenió para conseguir ramas del abedul, sacando éstas del árbol y arrancando las hojas adheridas a ésta.

Puso algunas ramas con hojas aún de menor tamaño en la canasta, como las que había arrancado de las brozas del árbol mismo. Una vez que pasó por su hogar y yendo a su dormitorio dejó el cesto a un lado para reordenar las plantas recién cortadas y tomando una cubeta de madera, se encaminó al palacio, buscando hablar con Frigga o mejor, con Odín.

En el camino se topó con Sif y los tres guerreros, los que se quedaron mirándola.

- Buenos días – saludó Sigyn.

- Buenos días – dijo el grupo.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se encuentra la reina o padre de todos? – inquirió la criada.

Volstagg se quedó mirando a Fandral, como si ambos estuviesen discutiendo su respuesta.

- Creo que está en el salón del trono – respondió Volstagg. Hogun asintió, corroborando la respuesta de su compañero – podemos acompañarte si quieres.

Sigyn aceptó la sugerencia, escoltada por el grupo.

- ¿Y qué me dicen de padre de todos, está menos tenso hoy? – preguntó ella sin pudor.

- Odín está furioso. Deshizo el Consejo porque nos contó que se reunieron a escondidas – comentó Sif – además con el escándalo del magnicidio de Loki, se siente peor.

La criada detuvo la caminata.

- ¿Qué?

- Pese a que tanto Thor como Odín han luchado por mantener este episodio a raya, el intento de asesinato se ha convertido en un escándalo público – replicó Sif pacientemente – los sirvientes ya especulaban la supuesta muerte de Loki.

La espina de Sigyn se heló.

- Lo más desesperante es desconocer si fue un accidente o intencional – dijo Fandral.

- Así es – comentó Hogun.

El joven espadachín añadió a su acotación un ligero gesto de asentimiento.

- Además, se cuenta de que Loki no ha sido muy… cooperativo con los hombres que intentan sanarlo – agregó Volstagg – pobre hombre, si el veneno no lo mata quizá la desesperación sí.

Sigyn asintió ante aquella verdad.

- ¿Y tú, Sigyn? – le preguntó Fandral, colocándose al lado de ella - ¿No te dijo Odín que podías descansar durante unos días?

- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados con el príncipe Loki al borde de la muerte. El pensamiento de culpa no me deja conciliar el sueño – respondió la muchacha – a pesar de que el padre de todos me dice que no es culpa mía.

- Porque no lo es – dijo Sif - ¿Quién iba a saber que el vino que se bebió Loki estaba envenenado?

La sirvienta negó con la cabeza.

- Es lo más terrible. Si hubieran visto cómo se puso… - y Sigyn se encogió de hombros, tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria.

- Tranquila – dijo Volstagg, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven, a modo de aliento – seguro te dio un gran susto pero ya no podrá hacerte nada, después de todo está solo en el cuarto de sanación.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa – remarcó Sigyn.

Habían llegado ya al salón del trono cuando les dio las gracias por acompañarla. Los guerreros se despidieron y la dejaron con su petición al padre de todos, que se encontraba perpetuo atisbando el sol puesto en el cielo del reino asgardiano. Sigyn se acercó discretamente al anciano, el que se volvió a mirarla. La aparición de la criada provocó una sonrisa de asombro en el soberano.

- Niña, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Odín acercándose a ella para saludarla.

- Su Majestad – dijo la joven, bajando los ojos.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – inquirió el rey, mirándola analíticamente.

Sin dejar de inclinarse, Sigyn tomó aire para hacer su petición. Tenía miedo de molestar al anciano, aumentar la tensión en el hogar con el arriesgado ruego.

- Su Majestad… yo venía a pedirle humildemente… que permitiera que yo me encargue de la salud del príncipe Loki… - balbuceó nerviosa.

Ante tal requerimiento, Odín frunció el ceño. No porque le molestara la petición sino porque le sorprendía que Sigyn fuese tan osada y directa pero humilde y cortés en su tratar. ¿De verdad estaba preparada para esto?

- Pues… Es muy noble de tu parte Sigyn, ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?

- No, su Majestad – respondió ella – esto no sobrepasa mi capacidad. Es cierto que he sanado a otros soldados que han sido heridos en batallas, pero sería mi más grande alegría, el más grande honor poder contribuir con su mejora… aunque sea un poco.

El rey, aún más asombrado, se quedó observándola. Poniendo su mano en su hombro, se quedó frente a frente con la criada que era tan diferente de las demás.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de ofenderte, Sigyn… pero los sanadores hacen su trabajo con mi hijo. Desde ayer no he sabido más de eso… tampoco quiero dejar a Loki olvidado como un perro… ¿Por qué quieres sanarlo tú?

La criada no quería decirle que había entrado al cuarto de sanación para comprobar que los sanadores estaban haciendo bien su deber, cosa que no la convencía pese a que sabía el comportamiento del individuo era de agresividad y debía ser atado para evitar accidentes. ¡Ni tampoco iba a decirle que había tomado prestado un libro de la biblioteca!

- Porque conversé con Eir sobre la forma en la que puedo salvarlo… sé que no es asunto mío ni que tampoco es culpa mía… pero no duermo pensando en que Loki podría morir por el impacto del veneno en su sangre – respondió Sigyn, nerviosa sin dejar la humildad de lado – no menosprecio la labor de los sanadores, pero si permitiera que me uniera a ellos sería fantástico.

Odín abrió aun más su único ojo en incredulidad.

- ¿Con Eir?

- Sí, su Majestad. Tenemos una relación muy cercana – susurró Sigyn – somos buenas amigas, ella me enseñó muchas técnicas de sanación… me habló de lo que debía hacer en este caso…

- Creía que Eir se había ido de Asgard, pero veo que no.

- No sé si siga aquí estos días, Eir es casi una ermitaña y casi resulta difícil de creer que gusta de sanar a la gente – comentó Sigyn.

Odín asintió, comprendiendo.

- Pensaba que sólo eras una criada doméstica, pero con esto me has convencido. ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? – le preguntó Odín.

- Sí, su Majestad – contestó la joven – y si el príncipe Loki efectivamente muere, asumiré toda la responsabilidad que competa a su deceso. Por favor, déjeme sanarlo – suplicó ahora, tomando las rugosas manos del longevo soberano – se lo ruego, sé que es arriesgado y que soy muy joven, pero yo puedo hacerlo… déjeme tomar mis días de descanso como si fueran días comunes y corrientes de servidumbre. Cuidaré de Loki tanto de día como de noche, aun si eso significa que deba permanecer en vela.

Ahora sí que el anciano enmudeció. Por alguna razón le agradaba tanto que alguien, aparte de ellos, se preocupara sinceramente de Loki. Vaya, Sigyn no era cualquier sirvienta. Era _la _sirvienta. Suspirando, posó su mano en las de Sigyn, aprobando bondadosamente lo que había pedido. Esta vez, llorando de felicidad, la doncella no pudo evitar estrechar al padre de todos cariñosamente. El anciano se estremeció un poco, puesto que no acostumbraba a recibir muestras de afecto y menos de alguien que no era de su familia ni de la misma posición social. Pronto Sigyn se dio cuenta de su error, y pidió disculpas por tal acción, mas el padre de todos, con una sonrisa en sus labios le dijo que todo estaba bien, y que fuera con calma a hacer lo que le había permitido, no sin antes ordenar a un guardia que la acompañara para ordenar a los otros sanadores que su labor había concluido.

Tanto Sigyn como el guardia recorrieron a paso apresurado los pasillos que llevaban al cuarto de sanación. Una vez que arribaron, el grupo se quedó mirando atónito a la menuda criada que estaba siendo escoltada por el guardia y más aún cuando éste les informó por parte de Odín que toda su ocupación había llegado a su fin y que la doncella acompañándole haría tal deber.

Los curadores se burlaron, poniendo en duda la capacidad de la joven cuyo nombre les era desconocido. ¿Que ella podía sanar a un loco indomable como el príncipe Loki? Por favor, ya había suficiente que soportar. Sin embargo, cuando la moza comenzó a hablar, manifestándose con su cortesía tan característica, los sanadores tras su expresión, le preguntaron su nombre. Ella les respondió y esa respuesta dio cuenta a los hombres de que aquel nombre que el príncipe Loki gritaba no era una alucinación, sino era de una persona de carne y hueso. Los hombres, aún desconfiados pero aliviados al verse libres del pesado deber, dejaron la habitación al fin. Sigyn le pidió al guardia que se marchara para efectuar su deber. Una vez sola, la joven se acercó al príncipe: éste yacía atado aún, con el bozal en la boca, respirando pesadamente y con las manos, cara y cuello sudorosos, intentando conciliar el sueño muy a pesar de los espasmos que aún fatigaban su cuerpo y su psique.

Conmovida hasta el alma, Sigyn lo contempló. Dejó la canasta y la cubeta con las hojas y ramas de abedul para apreciarlo mejor. Con cuidado, dirigió sus pequeñas y finas manos a las ataduras que lo pegaban al camastro. Sabía que era algo arriesgado, y él podría lastimarla en su estado actual.

Deshizo el grueso nudo de la cuerda de similares características, que conservaba inmóvil el brazo derecho de Loki, el que comenzó a responder ante las acciones generadas por quien consideraba – hasta ese último segundo – un desconocido. Agitó la cabeza despacio, abriendo los ojos, parpadeando continuamente. Apenas sintió que su mano estaba libre, propinó un fuerte apretón al brazo de la que desconocía pero el quejido que dio la agredida la delató.

- ¡Mi señor, soy yo, soy yo! – Exclamó Sigyn, encogiéndose pese al miedo y al dolor.

Loki deshizo inmediatamente el apretón para deslizar su mano por la región estrujada, como una forma de alejar el dolor que le había causado. Una alegría interna invadió su pecho, como demostró estirando su mano para tocar la mejilla de Sigyn, quien complacida aceptó su gesto. Lo dejó ser por un momento pero se corrió rápidamente al otro lado para continuar desatando los nudos que lo adherían al camastro. El dios del engaño movió sus muñecas, quejándose de la molestia proporcionada. Sigyn se colocó detrás de él para desatar delicadamente el bozal para arrojarlo al suelo después. Loki comenzó a toser y a respirar todo el aire que le había hecho falta durante sus momentos de histeria. Se volteó: su deseo secreto le miraba con atención.

- Gracias – susurró, rozándose el mentón con el dorso de su mano.

- No hay de qué.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Realmente su Sigyn estaba ahí? Pensó Loki, aún aturdido por el veneno, tal vez era otra alucinación… o tal vez sí estaba ahí… extendió la mano, intentando alcanzar a su adorada, la que parecía elaborar algo.

- ¿Sigyn…? – pudo articular, al verse libre de las ataduras.

La joven se volvió al príncipe, dejando de lado por un momento la elaboración de infusión de abedul.

- ¿Mi señor? – le preguntó ella, preocupada.

Jadeante, quiso caminar hacia ella. Pero Sigyn lo tomó de los brazos para hacerlo sentarse en el puesto cerca de la pequeña y acogedora hoguera frente a ésta. Se le acercó, ofreciéndole la tisana recién hecha. Loki secó el sudor de su frente con una mano, recibiendo la copita con la medicina con la que le quedaba libre. Para evitar sufrir delirios, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a beber la sustancia cuando el líquido tocó la punta de su lengua le causó una sensación amarga. La apartó rápidamente, dejando el objeto de lado.

- ¡Sigyn, es asqueroso! – exclamó Loki, pasándose la mano por los labios para alejar la sensación agria de la infusión de abedul.

La criada volvió a tomar la copa, ofreciéndola otra vez al príncipe.

- Señor, esto tiene que alejar las pesadillas y las alucinaciones – dijo ella – Es la misma que le di hace un tiempo atrás, por favor… es por su bien.

Loki se negó completamente a beberse tan acerbo brebaje.

- Sigyn… sabe horrible.

- Sé que sabe amargo, pero por favor bébaselo – rogó la criada – es la única forma de hacer que esos desvaríos desaparezcan.

Loki inspiró hondo antes de retomar el objeto que parecía contener la vuelta a su cordura. Repitió la acción pero esta vez logró la ingesta del extracto. Tanto la boca como su garganta le quedaron amargas, que lo hizo relamerse constantemente los labios. Sigyn entonces se acercó, examinándole y posando sus manos en su cara, palpando su frente, sus mejillas, su sien y su cuello.

- ¿Se siente más aliviado? – le preguntó Sigyn.

- Sí… ahora que estás tú… y no esos miserables – le respondió él, respirando hondamente, puesto que aún se sentía asfixiado – Es como que… hayas escuchado mis gritos…

- Y los escuché señor, me acerqué en secreto aquí cuando usted… todavía estaba en trances… se lo pedí a Odín y él me dejó que me quedara con usted hasta sanarlo completamente. ¿No prometí estar con usted siempre? Y ahora más que nunca.

Loki asintió débilmente, le alegrara que lo recordara… si hubiera tenido más fuerzas, la habría estrechado en sus brazos, agradeciéndole todo. Sigyn se incorporó para llenar la copa esta vez con agua fresca. El príncipe la bebió ávido, pidiéndole más una vez que ingirió todo. Sigyn hizo lo que él le pedía, repitiéndola tantas veces como él se lo requería.

Al fin la sensación agria desapareció. Le agradeció a Sigyn, levantándose para caminar hacia el balcón. La criada lo siguió, temiendo lo que Loki podría hacer a continuación. Fue entonces que Loki estiró los entumidos músculos de su cuerpo, primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas y arqueando la espalda, causando un suave gruñido. Se apoyó del barandal de mármol que separaba vacío y espacio.

Sigyn se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre sus hombros, Loki echó un suspiro ante la calidez concentrada en su hombro.

- ¿Ya no te duele el golpe que te dio el guardia? – le preguntó sin mirarla. La doncella abrió aún más los ojos ante la pregunta.

- No… no… señor – musitó ella – Le dio usted buen escarmiento… y se lo agradezco.

- Es lo que menos puedo hacer – y tosió, cubriéndose la boca – si no hubiera sido por Odín habría matado a ese maldito.

- Pero eso… sí… lo agradezco, no es necesario pensar en matarlo – continuó Sigyn.

Loki se volvió a ella, para sonreírle. Ella devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, el joven dios no pudo continuar inhalando el aire fresco por el mareo causado por el veneno que seguía ahí, latente. Quiso devolverse al cuarto de sanación, doblándose de dolor y tosiendo como si estuviese sofocándose. Estuvo a punto de caerse de no haber sido por Sigyn, la que lo ayudó sosteniéndole del brazo, poniéndoselo por encima de los hombros, tras su nuca con tal de auxiliarlo. Sigyn lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo. Con el correr de los minutos, Loki comenzó a cabecear, bostezando una y otra vez. Ella se quedó mirándolo; el amo necesitaba dormir, sin embargo, estaba lejos de conciliar un sueño tranquilo: el delirio no lo dejaría en paz. Sabía que el individuo bajo los efectos del beleño negro intentaba incluso dormir pero se veía interrumpido por los espasmos y las agitaciones.

Ahora Sigyn sí se veía en un aprieto. Estaba completamente ignorante de lo que debía hacer para ayudar a Loki a conciliar el sueño. Se veía una larga noche por venir. No era ni de tarde cuando decidió hacer esta acción tan arriesgada. La joven decidió llevarlo de regreso a su aposento. No podría descansar si se dormía en posición sentada, puesto que sería un doble problema con la incomodidad. El príncipe se levantó mientras Sigyn lo guiaba a sus aposentos tomándole de un brazo y con la otra mano llevaba su canasta y la cubeta juntas, una puesta en la otra.

- ¿Adónde me llevas? – le preguntó él en un murmullo.

- A su aposento, no es sano que se quede ahí – contestó ella – necesita descansar de forma satisfactoria.

Ah, volver… a su lecho… y con ella a su lado. El prócer se sentó en la orilla de su cama, quitándose las botas y las dejó al lado de la silla permitiendo a su misma vez a Sigyn ponerse a sus espaldas. Ella lo ayudó a quitarse la parte superior de su vestidura de cuero que tanto le fascinaba. Loki echó un suave jadeo al sentir sus pequeñas manos buscando el punto donde deshacer la ropa que cubría su cintura para arriba. Luchó por disimular el estremecimiento de sentir que Sigyn iba tocando la piel de su espalda y de su pecho. Puso las indumentarias en una silla, ordenándolas, incluyendo el cinto que iba en sentido diagonal. ¡Qué dulce tortura eran las manos de la muchacha rozando su piel! Estaba tan cerca de ella y no podía tocarla… al menos de la forma en que ella lo hacía con él. No se inmutó en lo absoluto cuando la doncella deslizó sus dedos por la parte cosida. Apretó los párpados, mordiéndose los labios. Sigyn se puso de pie, indicándole que se tendiera sobre la cama.

- Sigyn… ¿Te quedarás aquí? – le preguntó él, atisbándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí – replicó ella – no me moveré de este lugar a menos que sea necesario.

Loki movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

- Descanse, yo voy a estar aquí – lo tranquilizó ella – usted concéntrese en descansar mientras yo busco una forma de alejar completamente esos malos sueños.

El dios del engaño así lo hizo. Acompañado de la visión de Sigyn elaborando más infusión de abedul con las hojas y ramas restantes a la mesa en donde Loki solía leer, empezó a conciliar su anhelado sueño. Poco a poco, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cerrarse, sus músculos comenzaron a sosegarse. Hasta ver algo oscuro.

Y la nada misma.

* * *

El álgido viento de Jötunheim helaba aún más el común panorama en aquel reino – o más bien _un cementerio_ – sepultado en el inacabable desierto azul. No distinguía qué había sucedido o cómo había llegado siquiera allí. A ese lugar que odiaba, y al que él pertenecía en realidad por más que lo negara. Por más que se esforzara en cambiar esa realidad por medio de negaciones y de haber intentado utilizar el ahora-destruido- puente _Bifrost_. Mentirle a su hermano a los ojos diciéndole que aquello era en realidad _'para probarle a padre que era un hijo valioso'. _Quizá con eso a Thor jamás nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que él era un gigante de hielo, tal vez así a él nunca se le pasaría el pensamiento de asesinarlo sólo por el hecho de no tener sangre asgardiana corriéndole por las venas.

O tal vez por eso era que Loki se encontraba solo en la desolada y gélida sabana. El viento le ganaba los ánimos de averiguar el auténtico motivo del por qué se encontraba ahí. Como era la usual perspectiva, comenzó a caminar por sobre las dunas de hielo. No había nada ni nadie. Y lo más extraño, era que no había un solo gigante de hielo esperándolo escondido entre las sombras de las ruinas de lo que anteriormente había sido un palacio – quizá similar al de Asgard, jamás lo sabría -. Estaba verdaderamente _solo. _Giró a sus alrededores, preguntando si había alguien ahí. Solamente su eco le hizo compañía, deshaciendo aquel silencio fúnebre.

- _¿Alguien puede oírme? _– exclamó. Pero al dar un paso, creyó oír que alguien – a una velocidad más allá de lo normal – pasaba a sus espaldas. Se volvió a observar nuevamente, esta vez empezando a asustarse.

Loki sintió que su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Respiró con calma, diciéndose para su sosiego que sólo había sido su imaginación. Caminó durante varios metros más, buscando hallar a alguien en medio de ese vacío azul. De pronto, sintió la voz de su hermano: lo llamaba.

Contrario a lo que su común reacción dictaría en cualquier ocasión ante la presencia o sola voz de su amado y odiado rival, Loki no tardó en contestar al llamado. Thor tardó en dar su respuesta. El joven volvió a formular su contestación. El dios del rayo no parecía escucharlo en lo absoluto. A la tercera vez tanto de pregunta como de respuesta, Loki obtuvo la réplica de su hermano, pero cuando él iba a contestarle nuevamente, surgió otra voz. El rostro del joven se contrajo en una expresión extrañada, casi molesta. Y más cuando oía que Thor contestaba con la misma cordialidad.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Desde dónde, desde qué punto en la desolación de Jötunheim le estaba hablando su hermano?

- ¡Thor! – Exclamó Loki, corriendo en dirección perdida - ¡Thor!

- ¡Loki! – respondió el dios del trueno.

- ¡Hermano! – aulló el dios del engaño.

Buscó con los ojos al hombre que por primera vez o por un momento dejó de ser un rival.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó el dios moreno, jadeando.

- Aquí – contestó Thor sereno.

- ¿Dónde aquí?

- Aquí – y Loki se volteó: estaba ahí. El viento sopló más fuerte, dificultándole la travesía al príncipe perdido. Tras mucho rato de examinar desesperado, al fin lo vio: Thor estaba ahí, igual en la vez que habían ido junto con los Sif y los tres guerreros al reino enemigo. Parecía esperarlo, y más cuando veía en su rostro la misma expresión dulce y tierna, lejos del guerrero feroz y temido por todos.

- ¡Loki! – exclamó Thor haciendo una seña de mano.

El dios del engaño iba a salir de ese lugar cuando se tropezó, dándose contra los duros pedazos de hielo sobresalientes en la parte derecha de la cara. Levantó la cabeza débilmente, producto de aquel golpe, apartándose los largos cabellos negros en la cara que le hacían difícil distinguir bien qué sucedía ahora. Al mirar a su hermano, fue testigo de que su hermano abrazaba fuertemente _a otro. _Era a otro Loki, a aquel con el cabello corto hasta la nuca, estaba malherido en la cintura, y de ésta chorreaba sangre pero loco de alegría sabiendo que ese guerrero recio y amigable al que amaba como su hermano estaría siempre ahí protegiéndole la espalda. Thor lo ayudaba a caminar mientras hacía girar el Mjölnir, fijarlo al cielo para marcharse de ahí.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron. Fue cuando Loki comprendió que estaba condenado a morir ahí, sepultado en el frío, sin ser recordado más que por ser un vil y cruel criminal. Pese a estar de bruces, procurando apoyarse en sus brazos para ponerse de pie, encontró la fuerza suficiente para lanzar al viento un adolecido grito de miseria, combinado con las lágrimas que se le resbalaban y que no alcanzaban a caer porque se congelaban. Reunió fuerzas y un gemido de dolor logró levantar medio cuerpo y así ponerse de pie para proseguir su travesía por una salida… si es que alguna existía.

Pero no. Permaneció de rodillas, por más que trataba de desprenderse del hielo en el cual se había desplomado no había forma de hacerlo. Apoyó las manos contra el suelo, viendo si de esa manera podía salir. Gruñendo de dolor, alzó los ojos para comprobar un cambio impresionante: ya no estaba en Jötunheim, sino en la bóveda de armas, que poseía capas de hielo y escarcha esparcidas alrededor de todo el lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Miró a los alrededores: una tenebrosa brisa comenzó a espirar. Loki permaneció estático, por primera vez aterrado por lo incierto que se veía el futuro o los segundos posteriores. Después de un largo rato de incertidumbre, el dios del engaño escuchó el mismo ruido de rapidez anormal. Era casi como un siseo.

Preso de la parálisis, observó cómo el aquel siseo crecía de volumen, casi destrozándole los tímpanos. Al menos pudo taparse los oídos… para luego ver, casi al final de la bóveda una figura informe, pequeñísima por la distancia. Loki se quedó mudo, sin dejar de mirar esa _cosa_. Su incertidumbre creció al saber que no podía salir de su posición arrodillada… sin despegar sus ojos al final de la cripta en la que yacía prisionero. La figura informe ahora comenzó a moverse, tornando esta vez la incertidumbre del dios timador en genuino terror. Respirando agitadamente, Loki buscó arrancar más que nunca pero no. La efigie iba tomando una forma, e iba arrastrándose de una manera demoniacamente veloz, se movía y se retorcía constantemente, remolcándose en sus dos manos. _Dos manos, _pensó Loki desesperado. Ya no era tan oscuro… y cada vez estaba más cerca… más cerca…

…cuando descubrió lleno de terror que aquella figura retorciéndose y reptando como un animal _era él mismo. _Estaba sujetándose y balanceándose a los lados con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, sin dejarle espacio a él, mirándole a los ojos como si estuviera decidiéndose si matarlo o no. Paralizado producto del horror, Loki no podía tampoco desviar los ojos de aquella visión _desnaturalizada, tergiversada _de sí mismo; su rostro y lo que podía verse de sus manos estaban sangrando y desfiguradas de los golpes. Mil veces peor que cuando había regresado a Asgard, su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, con pequeños riachuelos que marcaban su semblante, desembocando al cuello, la nariz estaba rota, los labios secos y partidos y sus ojos verdes… oscuros, sin párpados… aquella perspectiva suya lo agarró del cuello, mostrándole los dientes. Loki dio un grito de muerte…

Lo entendió, era él, era la parte _monstruosa, inhumana, cruel. _Toda esa barbarie estaba exteriorizada en el aspecto físico, para que nadie se dejara engañar por esa fachada serena y taciturna que solía dar. Comenzó a agitarse, golpear los brazos de ese espectro satánico con tal de librarse, gritando que alguien lo ayudara.

- _¡Mi señor! _

Loki continuaba dando espasmos sobre la cama.

- _¡Mi señor! _

El dios del engaño luchó ocultándose de la mano que lo agitaba. Sintió que su mejilla era asediada por una mano y con otra que acariciaba su cabello, Loki arqueó la espalda. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, de abrirlos y de encontrarse a ese _yo _de pesadilla. Pero la voz que susurraba era diferente…

- _¡Príncipe Loki! – _al oír su nombre, el timador abrió los ojos tras apretar los párpados. Lleno de alivio comprobó que aquellos gestos provenían de la mano amiga de su Sigyn, la que buscaba calmarlo. El joven dejó de agitarse, y asió las muñecas de su criada con tal de que no se alejara de él, jadeante.

Soltó las manos de la muchacha para tocar y palpar su cuello; no había nada que temer. Se incorporó un poco de la cama: era de noche y la luna llena bañaba todo lo que yacía por debajo de ella. Suspiró calmado, echándose a la cama otra vez.

- Ay no, señor. ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó ella, tomándole de las manos con tal de contribuir a su calma.

Loki asintió rápidamente. Sigyn hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- El abedul no sirvió de nada – comentó ella, decepcionada.

- Supongo que con una copa que me des no servirá – la animó él con voz pastosa – no te deprimas.

Aquello pareció contentar a la sirvienta, quien sonrió ante el enérgico ánimo entregado por su amo. La joven acarició su rostro.

- Quizá… puedas prepararme otra agua de abedul.

- Sí, señor– dijo Sigyn - Pero prométame que no le hará asco cuando se lo ofrezca - y ambos sonrieron.

La criada se dirigió a la mesa, tomando la cubeta y observándola. Loki aun se sentía débil como para levantarse. Le costaba mucho apartar esa horrorosa imagen de él mismo. Se cubrió los ojos, dándose golpes en la sien y refregándose los párpados. En ese momento, sintió que la puerta se abría. Dio un salto al ver que ella se iba.

- ¡Sigyn! – y la criada se dio vuelta.

- Yo vuelvo enseguida, señor. Iré a buscar más agua y más abedul. No me tardaré, lo prometo – dijo ella, con tal de calmarlo.

Loki creyó que con eso efectivamente Sigyn se iría para siempre de su lado, y cuando ella se marchaba dejando la puerta cerrada, el timador hizo nulo intento de hacerla volver.

- ¡No, no, no, no! – Chilló él extendiendo la mano - ¡Sigyn, vuelve! ¡Por favor, vuelve!

La brisa que entraba por la ventana de sus aposentos le hizo recordar esa horripilante visión, de modo que decidió rodar por su cama con las sábanas y demás ropa que lo cubría a él y a su lecho como un capullo. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, permaneciendo inmóvil y de mal humor. Si iba a pasar así de paranoico y asustado prefería no dormir y así asegurarse de que Sigyn iba a estar ahí con él. No quería que huyera de él por culpa de esos espasmos dignos de un poseso. Se quedó ahí, de bruces y dejando que la frescura del piso frío calmara el calor casi febril que importunaba su cuerpo. Sólo cerró los ojos, pensando en Sigyn, como si ella fuese la cura que alejaba a aquel reflejo de su maldad.

Apenas la criada regresó, se instaló rápidamente con las cosas recién recogidas poniéndolas en la mesa. Y al volver a ver al amo, se percató de que no estaba, sino las frazadas y sábanas estaban estiradas hacia su lado izquierdo de la cama. Sigyn corrió hacia ese sector para tomar a Loki en brazos y alejarlo del frío proporcionado por el piso, ayudándolo nuevamente a tumbarlo con suavidad por su espalda sobre la cama, descansando su cabeza en una almohada. En su frente esparció un paño humedecido con agua fresca venida del caudal del río que fluía cerca del palacio. Loki abrió los ojos un instante, Sigyn estaba sentada en la cama, velando que el agua esparcida no mojase más que su rostro para apartar el calor.

Loki tomó su mano, la joven depuso la acción para mirar la parte de su cuerpo que estaba siendo tocada. Cuando ella se quedó mirándola, el se percató de que estaba cansada. Una parte de él, opuesta a lo que pensaba, le susurró casi como si fuera algo prohibido.

- Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Sigyn… ve a descansar – murmuró él haciendo su largo cabello a un lado para apreciarla mejor.

La joven hizo un gesto negativo.

- Estás cansada, querida… por favor ve a descansar. Aunque sea un poco.

- Descansaré cuando usted se haya recuperado – le respondió ella, respetuosamente –antes de eso, no lo haré.

Loki no quería discutir con ella, pero cerró los ojos, esperando a que continuara esparciendo el agua fresca. Sigyn luchaba contra el cabeceo provocado por el sueño, pero una vez que terminó con él, se quitó los mitones para lavarse la cara y con eso seguir atenta a su deber. De nuevo preparó el brebaje de abedul para dárselo a Loki, el que lo bebía rápidamente con tal de acelerar su recuperación. Tomó al menos cinco copas antes de querer conciliar el sueño una vez más. Ya no estaba tan confundido, su visión ya no era borrosa, como tampoco alucinaba despierto. Un paso importante en su salud. Pero el miedo aún seguía ahí y solo con Sigyn podía sentirse seguro, sin embargo no quería que esa seguridad fuese a costa del descanso de ella, sacrificando sus días de reposo por él. ¡Por él!

- Vamos, Sigyn. Tienes que dormir un poco – insistió él.

- Estoy bien, mi señor. Por favor, concéntrese en recuperarse e intentar relajarse. Si sufre otra pesadilla ya estaré atenta – musitó ella, desde la distancia – el veneno al parecer se ha disipado bastante – se volvió a sentar en la silla.

- No tengo sueño. Y si me quedo despierto seguro que ya no seguiré teniendo desvaríos.

- Señor, si se la pasa en vela los siguientes días va a comenzar a alucinar otra vez – Sigyn bostezó, cerrando los ojos por un momento, quedándose estática – y eso sí sería terrible.

- Creo que no sería tan malo – comentó él, con voz aún pastosa.

Sigyn asintió perezosamente, se acercó a la silla para sentarse en ella. Ajustándose la capa y la caperuza incluida de color celeste pálido, le dio las buenas noches a Loki, esperando a que se quedara dormido para ella darse al sueño. El timador se fingió dormido para que la joven concertara su descanso. Loki se dio varias vueltas por la cama, pensando que era mejor pasar en vela. No sentía deseos de dormir, como demostró fijando sus ojos en Sigyn, mirándola dormir. Por un instante pensó en tomarla en brazos y recostarla al lado suyo para que no durmiera incómoda o amaneciera adolorida… pero si lo hacía ella de seguro pensaría que se estaba trayendo algo malo.

Los días que siguieron a esa noche, no había forma de que Loki consiguiera dormir. Ya no deliraba pero la constante sensación de desear dormir y no poder hacerlo estaba comenzando a enloquecerlo. Y por su parte, Sigyn luchaba ávidamente por encontrar una forma de hacerlo dormir. No sabía qué hierba podría tener tal efecto en su insomnio. No podría consultarlo a Eir, puesto que sabía que ya no se encontraba en Asgard. Eso y la frustración de Loki, el que batallaba contra su mal humor, empeoraban la situación. El príncipe se sentía mareado, no prestaba mucha atención cuando Sigyn le hablaba producto de la distracción, estaba demacrado entero, y el cansancio tanto en él como en ella se hizo notar; Sigyn también estaba distraída, más de alguna vez se había tropezado y caído al ir a buscar agua o saliendo del aposento por aire fresco o incluso creía escuchar que Loki le daba órdenes cuando este intentaba dormir. Sentía que había pasado meses junto al joven, y aquello la hacía sentir más exhausta.

Sin embargo, en el atardecer del quinto día, cuando Sigyn se quitaba la capa celeste, encontró a Loki tendido de espaldas sobre la cama. Estaba ojeroso, con el cabello un poco más largo y alborotado, se notaba que había tratado por enésima vez de descansar. Ella se le acercó, viendo si estaba bien. Loki gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente molesto. La criada se apartó de inmediato, pensando ahora si es que el príncipe estaba apto para comer y beber otra cosa que no fuera agua de hierbas. Estaba encaminándose a la puerta para cuando Loki habló.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó en el mismo tono en que se había dirigido a ella cuando recién había sido envenenado.

Sigyn se volvió a él, conmovida por el recuerdo que aquella voz le traía.

- No, mi señor, no me voy. Sólo quiero saber si puede comer algo, de seguro tiene mucha hambre – susurró ella, deteniendo su paso.

- Tú no has comido tampoco, que digamos. Y eso que no fuiste envenenada – comentó Loki a su vez – por favor, come algo tú también.

- Sí he comido, cada vez que iba recoger agua aprovechaba para recoger frutos silvestres- murmuró ella – por eso podría ir a buscar algo de comida para usted.

Loki se enderezó para sentarse al borde de la cama. Echó un suspiro de puro cansancio. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y peinándose el pelo con éstas, haciendo sus cabellos hacia atrás. Sigyn se acercó, ofreciéndole un bocado, que resultó ser un fruto, así como una grosella. Loki la devoró con toda el hambre de alguien que no ha comido en días. Cuando terminó de comerse aquella semilla tan jugosa, Sigyn se puso de pie para alcanzar la cubeta que estaba repleta hasta arriba de aquellos frutos silvestres y convidarle más. Mientras que él comía – dentro de la variedad que la recolección hecha por ella ofrecía que incluía endrinas, fresas, moras y cerezas – Sigyn se quitaba su capa con su caperuza, dejándola sobre la mesa.

- Estaba delicioso – halagó Loki tras tragarse todo el contenido de la cubeta.

La criada abrió los ojos aún más al ver el cubo vacío, incrédula de haber visto aquel contenedor lleno hace unos momentos y ahora prácticamente vacío. Se quedó mirando a Loki un tanto asombrada. La muchacha se acercó para tomar la fuente y sacar todo lo que había sobrado.

- ¿Por qué te quitaste la capa? – dijo Loki, levantándose de la cama.

La joven se giró hacia él sin responderle inmediatamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es un tanto molesta a la hora de moverme por el lugar – le contestó ella – además no hace frío como para que ande abrigada. Quizás por la noche sí.

Loki se volteó hacia la silla en donde la había puesto el atuendo, que despedía un aroma muy agradable. El joven dios le preguntó si podía tomar el atavío para verlo mejor. Sigyn asintió con gusto. Loki se llevó la prenda consigo, sentándose al borde del lecho. Por alguna razón le recordaba a su capa de color verde esmeralda. La dobló a lo menos dos veces para formar un cuadro de menores dimensiones, observándola, aspirando el suave perfume propio de Sigyn… mezclado con esa fragancia maravillosamente natural de lavandas. Era como si realmente la tuviese en brazos. Cada vez fue inhalando esa esencia tan encantadora. Su ritmo cardiaco como respiratorio disminuyó a medida, igual que sus otros sentidos, dulcemente debilitados por la imagen de la criada que iba dibujándose en su mente, reproduciendo también los momentos que habían pasado hasta ese segundo.

Completamente enmudecida, Sigyn prestó mucha atención a la escena, sin distraer a Loki de su acción. Luego de un rato de verlo inmóvil, abandonó todo lo que hacía hasta ese momento para romper distancia con el príncipe. Se hincó en una rodilla, mirándolo atentamente. Hizo algunos mechones a un lado para mirar el rostro de Loki, cuya suave respiración y tenue movimiento pectoral debido a cómo sus pulmones iban llenándose paulatinamente de aire, libre de la sensación de asfixia por fin delataron el increíble efecto de aquella flor que Sigyn solía usar meramente como un realce físico…

No obstante, Loki dio un salto al sentir que ella lo miraba fijamente. El timador se mareó pero Sigyn le brindó su apoyo, indicándole que se tendiera de espaldas. Loki se posó sobre las ropas, arrebujándose con ellas sin dejar la capa perfumada a un lado, poniéndola parcialmente por debajo de la almohada de aquel lecho tan amplio y acogedor como el de Odín. Volvió a quedarse dormido, hechizado por el efecto de la lavanda en él.

La joven se quedó ahí, absolutamente maravillada ante ese descubrimiento.

Con la ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo, Sigyn pensó qué hacer ahora. Miró los aposentos, respirando audiblemente. Sin esperar más y dispuesta a agarrar ese hilo del cual veía la curación definitiva del amo, se fue de la habitación para recoger las flores milagrosas a los jardines, campos y prados de Asgard. Cogió la canasta y caminó rápidamente por los sectores en donde los preciosos botones de sutil tonalidad púrpura crecían por montones. Pese a estar atardeciendo, el sol fue aliado en iluminar los campos, tiñéndolos en un bello color amarillo crepúsculo.

La joven aprovechó de pasar por su hogar y elaborar una gran cantidad de infusión de lavanda esta vez. Debía repetir el mismo procedimiento que ejecutaba con la elaboración de las otras bebidas; hirvió agua en la pequeña hoguera alimentada por el carbón y la leña, luego agregó las flores cortadas dentro del contenedor de poco tamaño. Lo dejó así por unos minutos, hasta que la fragancia floral se hizo notar. La joven sacó con paños la pequeña tartera que contenía el líquido salvador del fuego para ponerla sobre la mesa, vertiendo su contenido en una cantimplora de cuero de tamaño considerable, cuya obturación poseía un corcho que podía quitarse cuantas veces se deseara. Llevando el sifón con ambas manos, volvió al palacio y a los aposentos del príncipe, el que yacía durmiendo aún con la capa celeste puesta por debajo de la suave y blanca almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza. Sigyn lo contempló desde la distancia. Puso la cantimplora sobre la mesita para acercarse él. Loki estaba profundamente dormido, su boca ligeramente abierta, su pecho se movía suavemente, consintiendo pasar el oxígeno por sus pulmones. La criada palpó la región pectoral del príncipe: su corazón latía a su ritmo normal, la taquicardia había desaparecido, como muchas otras cosas nefastas que habían sido provocadas por el beleño negro.

Se inclinó a su lado, y sintió fascinada más que nunca, aquel cabello negro revuelto cayendo por su cara, esa piel blanca. Acarició el cabello del príncipe, con el dorso de su mano. Tomó su rostro y obsequió otras caricias a sus mejillas, rozándolas con el pulgar distraídamente. Tras un rato de mimarlo, se aventuró fuera del aposento para comunicarle la dichosa situación a la familia real. Corrió al salón del trono, buscando a Odín y a Frigga. Apenas los encontró, les comunicó las buenas noticias. Que Loki había recuperado la buena salud y que ahora, tras noches en vela, había logrado conciliar un buen sueño. El matrimonio no pudo evitar demostrar su júbilo ante el aviso. Frigga le preguntó si podían verlo, a lo cual Sigyn accedió. Los tres se dirigieron a la recámara del hijo alejado de la sociedad. La criada abrió con cuidado la gran puerta del aposento, permitiendo a los padres del príncipe entrar sin problemas. Odín atisbó a su hijo menor con una expresión tanto de alegría como con una pequeña pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Recordó cuando era un bebé, cuando lo había acunado en su pecho al encontrarlo en el frío de Jötunheim. Se sentó al lado de él, su rugosa mano acortando la distancia entre la de su hijo. Cubrió la fría mano de su adorado hijo con ambas, mientras que Frigga se arrimaba al lado opuesto, quedando frente a su esposo. Besó la frente de su hijo, para mirarlo como solía hacer al ser Loki un niño pequeño. Se veía tan indefenso, tan desamparado… _pequeño. _Estar así, le recordó inevitablemente la ocasión en que Odín había caído en su sueño profundo, solo que ahora era Loki el que dormía pacíficamente.

Sigyn estaba a punto de ausentarse de la habitación para no estorbar cuando Frigga, sollozando, la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – le preguntó la mujer, susurrando.

La criada se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Qué cosa, mi reina?

- Que cómo lograste sanar a Loki. Odín me decía que los sanadores no hallaban forma de tranquilizarlo ni mucho menos hacerlo dormir – dijo Frigga, con la voz quebrada.

Sigyn se acercó y le explicó a ambos todo el proceso. Remarcó con especial satisfacción el descubrimiento accidental de la lavanda y el efecto milagroso en Loki, el que vivía en cuerpo la consecuencia de la magnífica flor. Ambos esposos comprendieron, Frigga se puso de pie y atrajo a Sigyn para darle un afectuoso abrazo, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho. La sirvienta emocionada, correspondió al cariñoso gesto. Odín después se le acercó, manifestándole su gratitud igualmente.

El matrimonio dejó los aposentos para permitir descansar a su hijo. Sigyn se sentó sobre la silla a escasos metros de donde se ubicaba el lecho de Loki, quedándose estancada bajo el dulce cariño del sueño.

* * *

El príncipe durmió por tres largos días sin interrupción. Y al ocaso del último día, aún aturdido pero recuperado definitivamente del episodio del envenenamiento, Loki se levantó con un gruñido, inspirando hondamente el aire que rodeaba la habitación, se restregó los ojos, un largo bostezo escapándose de sus labios. ¡Qué silencio había! Tal como a él le gustaba. No había nadie al parecer. Seguro su criada se había ido a descansar su merecido reposo.

De golpe alzó los ojos para mirar a su alrededor: todo estaba en perfecto orden. Pero miró al frente, atraído por el otro tenue sonido respiratorio que parecía hacerle compañía. Frunció el ceño extrañado, apartando las ropas de su cama, lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación lo estremeció: Sigyn aún estaba ahí, dormida, con los brazos cruzados y sobre su abdomen. Estaba un poco despeinada, su corsé y su cinto de cuero marrón oscuro estaban un tanto sueltos en relación a los cordones que los mantenían atados, pero su rostro lucía muy sereno, como era usual.

Paralizado ante la súbita y agradable sorpresa, Loki intentó ordenar su mente. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado aquellos últimos días, y con ello venía otra vez la perplejidad. Se levantó, poniéndose las botas y su indumentaria de cuero de la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Luego se avecinó aún con la desconfianza de que Sigyn estuviese ahí con él todavía. No lo supo real hasta que tocó su brazo, despertándola. La criada se encogió de hombros, su garganta emitió un suave gruñido. Tardó en abrir los ojos y dormitó un rato más, pero Loki insistió, zarandeándola con delicadeza. Inconscientemente molesta, bufó un suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia su amo: él la miraba sin dar crédito todavía a lo que veían sus ojos. La criada dio una sacudida ante la visión del príncipe atisbándola.

- ¿Mi señor? – Le preguntó ella - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Loki aún atolondrado, asintió para luego transmitirle confianza con una sonrisa. Sigyn apoyó la nuca contra la parte más alta del respaldo de la silla, agradeciendo en voz baja todo. El dios del engaño la tomó del brazo de nuevo, impreciso. Se sintió mal, sus ojos parecían buscar la nada misma. ¡Él durmiendo como un rey y ella, que se había sacrificado día y noche cuidándolo, estaba durmiendo completamente incómoda en un asiento! Seguro por las noches había sentido frío y él ahí para colmo descansando con su capa debajo de su almohada como si no fuese suficiente. Tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué, Sigyn? – le preguntó él, luchando por no dejar que se quebrara la voz. Confundida ante el tono y formulación de la interrogante, Sigyn dibujó una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

- ¿"Por qué" qué, mi señor? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – inquirió ella dulcemente a su vez.

Verdaderamente desconcertado, Loki se alejó de ella. No podía ser. No podía ser verdad. ¿Sigyn se había quedado ahí? _¿Durante todo el tiempo que había estado envenenado? _Es que no era posible que una bondad como esa existiera. Le dio la espalda, negando con la cabeza todos esos pensamientos que eran tan ciertos como ella estando ahí.

Sigyn se levantó de la silla, siguiéndole el paso. Loki no podía mirarla a los ojos. No era _digno _de mirarla, ni siquiera de tenerla al lado. Se sentía horrible.

- Señor… - dijo ella, sinceramente consternada por él. ¿Qué había hecho para acongojar al amo Loki así?

Sin dirigirle esos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le fascinaban, Loki pareció cuchichear algo.

- ¡Por favor señor, dígame algo! – suplicó ella desesperada sin entender lo que él había susurrado.

- Sigyn… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí? Cuidándome, cuando no soy merecedor… de tu bondad en lo absoluto – logró murmurar, apesadumbrado.

Aquello cavó un hondo hueco de pena en la criada. ¿Por qué decía eso, el amo Loki?

- Señor… yo…

- Perfectamente podrías haberte ido. Esto no era tu responsabilidad… y aún así te empeñaste en velar por mi bien cada noche – continuó el oscuro príncipe, lleno de tristeza.

- ¡Pero claro que lo era, mi señor! ¡Por mi culpa a usted lo envenenaron! ¡Si no fuera por mí, usted…! – aulló Sigyn desolada.

- Estaría muerto – la interrumpió Loki, perpetuo. Suspiró entristecido - Me comporté como un imbécil… fui tan hosco contigo cuando tú sólo buscabas hacer de mi aislamiento algo grato dentro de lo que se me podía permitir.

Sigyn se heló ante aquella verdad inicial sobre sus intenciones. Por más que Sigyn quisiera ver lo bueno de Loki no podía dejar de preguntárselo. Ella quería ser amable con él ¿y qué había hecho el príncipe demente? Ser un completo ingrato con alguien que de buena voluntad, que ni siquiera debía haberse ofrecido a tan arriesgada labor, se había ofrecido para aliviar la carga que él mismo se había puesto en la espalda.

La joven bajó la mirada, apenada.

- ¿Acaso… guardas rencor contra mí por todo lo que te hice? – le preguntó Loki esta vez, volviéndose a ella.

La pareja se quedó mirando por un largo rato. El silencio de la criada desesperaba a Loki, el que permanecía hechizado bajo esos ojos azul verdoso que lo miraban sin odio ni repudio.

- No, mi señor. Mi corazón no me lo permitiría jamás – dijo Sigyn, intentando sonreír como para aplacar el triste ambiente que se vivía entre ambos – yo nunca podría hacer eso. Y menos contra usted. Siempre he creído que el odio y el resentimiento destruyen lo bueno de cada uno de nosotros, además la compasión me movía a seguir, sabiendo que no podía usted estar con una sonrisa después de todas las atrocidades que le hicieron. Sí, me dolieron bastante algunas cosas que dijo, pero está bien. No guardo rencor contra usted si quiere saberlo.

De la boca de Loki se fugó un suspiro de consuelo.

- ¿Ni tampoco te agradó verme azotado?

- Se lo dije, eso es algo morboso. No apruebo en lo absoluto lo que le hicieron a usted, mi señor.

- ¿Y si volvieran a castigarme, lo presenciarías?

Sigyn cerró los ojos, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiende? – le preguntó ella, intentando no llorar – Desde que regresó a Asgard, yo nunca quise que lo hirieran. De ninguna forma.

Loki presionó sus manos, cerrando los ojos en señal de serenidad. Tragó saliva, enfrentándose por primera vez a lo que estaba sucediéndole. No era posible que algo tan bueno pudiese ser real. No se convenció, hasta aquel momento. Desde el principio creía que estaba mofándose de él con esos buenos tratos y aliento dado.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo había podido ser un ingrato tan miserable, ruin, egoísta con la única persona que se había dado el trabajo de escucharlo y alentarle de esa forma dulce y única? ¿Y además de salvarle la vida?

Sintiendo una puñalada de arrepentimiento y remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho, en ese preciso y precioso instante se dio cuenta de que le había pasado aquello de lo que siempre había hecho desprecio, llamándolo un "sentimentalismo básico" cuando aquella pura emoción era más que necesaria para hacerlo feliz:

La amaba.

- Gracias, gracias, mi pequeña Sigyn – dijo él.

- No hay problema, mi señor. Yo entiendo – añadió ella, sonriente.

Loki se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa, cuando halló la fuerza suficiente para dejar salir una nueva interrogante.

- ¿Es posible? ¿Es posible… que la mujer más hermosa que existe en los Nueve Reinos del Yggdrassil se compadezca… de un monstruo como yo?

La sangre de Sigyn se congeló ante esa bella e intrigante frase. La había llamado… _" ¿La mujer más hermosa que existe?", _sonrojada hasta las células procuró mantener la compostura:

- Usted no es un monstruo, Príncipe Loki. ¿Quién ha dicho eso sobre usted?

- El hecho de que no se diga en voz alta entre Asgard no significa que no lo piensen.

- Se equivocan. Si tan sólo se dieran un momento para ver todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, seguro que cambiarían de opinión. Siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano, que nunca hizo grandes esfuerzos para conseguir grandes cosas...

- ¿Cómo qué? – susurró distraído.

- El favor de su padre, la corona de Asgard... – y Loki movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Ya no importa. Nada de eso importa ya – musitó desganado.

Ella lo miró, extrañada.

- Además, ¿Por qué dice que es posible que alguien tan simple como yo tenga piedad a alguien como usted? ¿Que no creía que los mortales y los asgardianos sólo son hormigas bajo su bota?

Loki entrelazó las manos de Sigyn entre las suyas, incrustando sus esmeraldas en las aguamarinas de ella.

-Ellos son hormigas bajo mi bota... pero tú eres un puñado de oro en la palma de mi mano...

Muda. Pálida. Casi lánguida. Se quedó perdida en el embrujo esmeralda de sus ojos.

- Mi… mi… señor… - susurró ella, cuando la sorpresa le permitió formar palabras – qué palabras tan hermosas… me ha dedicado – y sonrió como boba ante la intensa mirada del príncipe oscuro – realmente era ignorante… de que soy valiosa para usted.

- Claro que eres valiosa, Sigyn – reforzó él – todo esto que has hecho por mí… si no fuera por todo tu sacrificio habría muerto. Nunca podré pagártelo.

- No espero algo a cambio – añadió ella – no me interesa en lo más mínimo recibir una recompensa. Sólo quiero saber que está bien.

La sonrisa de Loki se tornó en un gesto triste. Quiso cambiar el tema de conversación para aplacar los deseos de llorar. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sus facciones revelaban una sonrisa de nostalgia.

- ¿Sabes algo? Pese a decir que no quiero nada que ver con mi hermano, solíamos hacer de todo estando juntos. No me gustaba estar separado de él. Extraño nuestras aventuras, las veces en que nuestro padre nos regañaba y yo siempre lo salvaba con mí lengua de plata- recordó el joven – eran otros tiempos, y yo era otro… yo solía… _ser más joven_ - tomó aire - ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso con alguien?

Sigyn negó cabizbaja, abatida por no poseer aquella tierna experiencia.

- Pero debe ser muy bonito… - y Loki asintió, corroborando su respuesta.

- ¿Aún le ama, mi señor?

El timador tenía la mirada perdida.

- No lo sé.

Sigyn se quedó mirándolo desde detrás de la silla.

- Diablos… - su rostro revelaba un triste desconcierto, y alzó los ojos a Sigyn - No sé si sentirme aliviado o ahorcarme, ¡Maldición! – y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, callando los sollozos que querían salírsele, como si esa forma fuera la única de disminuir la congoja que lo apremiaba. Pero sabía que si dejaba que se le saliera una sola lágrima ya no pararía nunca de llorar.

La criada conmovida, se arrimó rápidamente hacia su amo. Era evidente que su dolor le dolía a ella. Quiso darle consuelo, decirle que no podía rendirse, que él era tan valioso como todos en Asgard… pero las palabras simplemente no servían, no las encontraba, se le habían terminado. Fue que se sentó al lado de él, distrayéndolo de su pena, sacar a ese príncipe, a ese hombre tan hermoso pero solo e incomprendido de su miseria. Estiró su mano, dándola a la de él, quien la sostuvo fuerte, como si eso le transmitiera energía. Seguía sin mirar a Sigyn, la que posó una mano en el rostro del joven. La criada se encogió un poco para mirar su rostro. Más que las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, eran sus ojos, eran sus labios, trazados en una línea gris, sin color. Loki al fin la miró cuando ella empezó a acercarse, cada vez más…

No fue capaz de verla venir. Por primera vez, sin fantasías ni sueños, las bocas del príncipe y de la criada se enlazaron. Era un beso raudo pero apasionado. Atónito pero maravillado, Loki cortó el beso por la sola falta de aire. Se quedó mirando a la criada, jadeante. Sigyn aún lo tenía sostenido del rostro. A ella también le faltaba el aliento. Esta vez fue Loki el que tomó la iniciativa, olvidándose de la tristeza que lo había abatido hace unos momentos, abrazándola y besándola con la voracidad de un lobo. La joven se agarró de los brazos con tal de corresponder al beso. Siendo el instinto el que dominaba sus sentidos, al saber que ella estaba verdaderamente allí, no se percató de que la había recostado de espaldas sobre su cama, colocándose él sobre ella, deslizando su mano por su seno. Sigyn deshizo el beso, advirtiendo la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaba con el príncipe. Asustada y abochornada, la joven dio un suave empujón al timador el que la miraba desconcertado por su actitud.

- ¡Perdóneme señor, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto! – dijo Sigyn, levantándose de la cama y dispuesta a huir del aposento.

Comprendiendo la situación, Loki se levantó de la cama igualmente. ¡No! ¡Era igual que en sus sueños! ¡Ella era buena con él para luego dejarlo! ¡Pero era por culpa de su maldito instinto! La alcanzó justo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, como si eso significara que se fuera y no la viese nunca más.

- ¡No! – Exclamó él tomándola de la mano - ¡Sigyn, no!

Pero ella seguía evitándolo.

- Sigyn…

- Por favor señor…

- ¿Me besas y luego te vas? – Esta vez logró sostenerla de sus brazos con ambas manos- ¿Acaso crees que debajo mis caricias yace una intención siniestra de mi parte? ¿Crees acaso que quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres?

El rostro de la joven se astringió en una señal de estrépito. Ambos recordaron la comprometedora posición en la que estaban hace unos momentos.

- Mi señor, se lo pido…

- ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera a forzarte a yacer conmigo? Sí, siento mucho lo que te hice… pero por favor no te vayas Sigyn, por favor… - y la tomó del rostro, realmente destrozado.

- No puedo… - e intentó resistirse al lazo que la ataba a Loki.

- Eres la única que entiende… te lo suplico – acercó su rostro al de ella, vislumbrándola – no me dejes, _te necesito…_

Sigyn dejó de ejercer la misma y tenue fuerza para deshacerse de él. Aquellas palabras, aquel discurso, suplicante y a la vez apasionado la hacían dudar de su actuar.

- ¿Qué tal si… su padre nos viera _así_? ¡Me castigaría duramente por mi insolencia! – siseó ella, nerviosa.

- No lo verá… no es una insolencia - esta vez la sostuvo de la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la criada contra la puerta – quédate – susurró observándola intensamente – _quédate… querida…_

- Loki…- musitó ella inconscientemente, olvidándose de llamarlo de la forma usual.

Su apasionada soflama logró convencerla. Sigyn paró de resistirse, pidiendo al príncipe algo de espacio personal. El joven accedió, buscando su mano para unirla con la suya. ¿Qué deseaba ahora el príncipe? Apenas el asombro y la sensación de la irrealidad la hicieron recuperar la capacidad del habla, la sirvienta expresó su inquietud.

- No puedo creer esto, ¡Es una terrible dejadez lo que acabo de hacer! – exclamó ella, bajando la mirada.

- No Sigyn… ¿Sabes cuánto anhelé que hicieras eso? ¿Crees que ese gesto tierno es un crimen? – Le preguntó, ahora sin temor de exteriorizar lo que ella le inspiraba – No, no lo es.

- Yo no le veo molesto en lo más mínimo – le preguntó ella nerviosa – eso significa que no va castigarme.

- ¿Por qué iba a castigarte? – La interrogó él – Jamás… a ti nunca – la tomó de los hombros – y le sonrió, casi cansado pero contento.

La joven dejó de mostrarse tan contraída para sentirse un poco más relajada.

- ¿De veras no va…?

- No, no tengo intenciones oscuras contigo, Sigyn – dijo él – Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? Dígame – dijo ella, intentando volver a la calma.

Loki se relamió los labios lentamente, cabizbajo pero de nuevo miró a su amada para contestar a su pregunta.

- Quiero que… vuelvas a besarme – le dijo él, balbuceando. La estrechó en sus brazos, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, sin el propósito de hechizarla. Quería que lo hiciera porque le nacía, no porque él se lo pedía – bésame… por favor…

Extendiendo las manos, una trémula Sigyn se aferró de los hombros del príncipe, permitiendo que éste acercara sus labios a los de ella. Un beso muy suave y sencillo. Los labios de ambos por sobre los del otro. Ella consintió la caricia, pero no la respondió. El pensamiento de que alguien podría estar mirándolos no la dejaba tranquila. En cambio, Loki cubría sus mejillas con las manos para no perderla de vista ni a sus labios. Tras un rato de depositar pequeños besos a su criada, quiso ir por más y la levantó asiéndola de la cintura con tal de dirigirse a la mesa que estaba pegada a la pared. La joven dio un suave grito de estremecimiento al saberse izada por él, sin más opción que echarle los brazos al cuello para no perder el equilibrio. Loki la sentó sobre esta, ambos quedando a la misma altura. Asombrada por la súbita pasión que estaba expresándole, Sigyn aún mantuvo sus manos aferradas a su cuello, mirándolo en silencio.

- ¿Estás asustada? – le preguntó él, antes de proseguir con las ardientes demostraciones de la pasión que ella le infundía.

- Sorprendida – contestó ella, instintivamente deslizando sus dedos por la cabellera larga y negra de Loki, el que sonrió complacido ante esa acción - ¿Va a seguir?

- Sí – y la besó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos esta vez la apretó contra sí agarrándola con ambos brazos de la cintura y no permitirle escape alguno. Sigyn palpó la pared con una mano, pensando que en cualquier minuto se caería de la mesa, lo cual resultaba prácticamente imposible dado por el delicioso apretón propinado por Loki, quien deslizó sus dedos por la delicada cintura femenina, hasta sus caderas y sintiendo esas curvas perfectas debajo de ese vestido.

La criada creyó que en cualquier momento el dios timador le arrancaría la ropa para poseerla sin miramientos. Sólo se concentró en no despegar sus labios de los del dios embaucador, sin embargo, Loki dejó de besarla para mirarla nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué tan tímida, amor? – le preguntó él, socarronamente y divertido por la expresión incrédula de la doncella - ¿De verdad te incomoda? – acarició su cabello, rozando su nariz contra la de ella con toda la ternura del mundo.

Sigyn no contestó. Era para no creer que hace rato estaba al borde del llanto y ahora estaba besándola como si ella fuese su amante, con esa actitud de timador, pero que no dejaba de ser atractiva.

- _Vaya, sí que es el "lengua de plata" como dicen _– pensó la muchacha.

- Sigyn, ¿Estás escuchándome? – le dijo Loki, al verla tan distraída.

- ¿Eh? – Masculló ella, volviendo en sí - ¡Sí señor!

Ante esa respuesta, Loki echó su típica risa, tremendamente sensual, haciendo temblar las entrañas de Sigyn.

- Deja de decirme así – dijo él, acortando aún más la poca y casi inexistente distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Qué deje de decirle qué?

Loki bajó la mirada, riendo ante la similitud de la escena de cómo una niñita aún no entiende lo un adulto acababa de explicarle.

- Mi nombre, pues – respondió él, sonriente – quiero que lo digas, no quiero que sigas llamándome 'mi señor'. Detesto eso.

- Pero yo…

- Sigyn…- dijo él – di mi nombre, quiero oírlo de nuevo.

La criada vaciló por un momento pero al estar bajo el encanto de los ojos verdes del hechicero, accedió finalmente.

- Loki – articuló.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó él, volviendo a besarla afanosamente. Parecía no importarle que ella no correspondiera a su beso. En vez de eso, sus labios intentaban abrir los de ella para reclamar su lengua, pese a que Sigyn parecía luchar contra ello, al igual por no quedarse sin aire. Pero como los segundos pasaban, lo que comenzó como un supuesto beso consentido comenzó a tornarse en uno correspondido y mutuo… sin apartarse de su boca, Loki abrió los ojos: Sigyn había cerrado los suyos, dando una dulce y sensual bienvenida a su lengua, accediendo a que reclamara la de ella. El dios del engaño apartó sus labios de los de ella para tomar aire.

- Tal parece que nos estamos entendiendo… mejor – comentó él, divertido.

- Así parece mi se… Loki - se corrigió la joven, aún nerviosa.

- Vamos… déjate llevar… - murmuró él.

Sigyn echó una pequeña risa, acercándose ella a él en esta ocasión, para continuar el grato instante. Contribuyó al momento enlazando sus brazos en su espalda, adhiriendo su pecho al de él. Ah, sentir mutuamente aquel salvaje aleteo cardiaco… no tenía comparación alguna. Loki se alejó de su boca para besar sus mejillas e ir en dirección a su cuello, de modo que Sigyn pudiese respirar y hablarle. La sirvienta casi dio un respingo, sin otra cosa que hacer más que revolverle el cabello, al comprobar el cálido aliento de Loki en su cuello y en su clavícula, lugares en los cuales trazó también sus besos, sujetándola de la espalda para lograr una mejor postura. Sigyn jadeaba con la espalda brevemente arqueada… y más de un gemido se le escapó.

Tal sonido incitó a Loki a continuar viajando hasta la piel descubierta y cercana a su pecho. Y fue ahí en donde hizo un esfuerzo ajeno a sus capacidades - más que nunca - en no poseerla ahí mismo, en hacerle el amor en ese lugar. Tuvo que conformarse con regalar a su amada esos pequeños indicativos de su deseo, resbalando sus dedos ahora por las cuerdas del corsé. Mientras que Sigyn tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba en fuego, pudo pronunciar a costa de jadeos una frase para quizá distraerlo un poco.

- Loki… estás dejando que tu imaginación vuele…

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – respondió el dios timador, igual de jadeante.

- No digo… que sea malo…- articuló ella, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, cubierta por esa temible tenida de cuero – no creí que fuera… tan…

Loki alzó los ojos.

- ¿Tan…?

- Excitante – finalizó ella. Él sonrió al escuchar tal calificativo.

- Por supuesto que lo es – agregó él, siseando y ascendió a su boca otra vez, al verla tan anhelante de más.

Siguieron así por los siguientes minutos; la escena se repetía una tras otra, ambos jadeaban contra la boca del otro, tocándose brevemente para volver a besarse. Y ya exhaustos, se detuvieron. No dejaron el abrazo de lado; Loki aun permanecía abrazándola hundiendo su rostro en su cuello como Sigyn respiraba como reganando el aire que le había faltado en esos momentos de pasión recién vividos con el segundo príncipe de Asgard. Ella también seguía sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, disfrutando el tener sus manos en su espalda.

Ya era de noche cuando la criada observó la ventana. Le indicó a Loki que ya era hora de marcharse. El joven volvió a la realidad. Ella debía regresar. Sigyn se bajó de la mesa lentamente, acompañada por Loki, el que retornaba a su pesadumbre. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? No era justo.

- ¿Volverás? – le preguntó él.

La joven recogió su capa, sacándola de debajo de la almohada. Se volteó hacia él y contestó afirmativamente.

- ¿No pasa nada, cierto? – susurró Loki, acercándose a ella.

- No, Loki. Esto… se queda entre nosotros – le contestó Sigyn.

- Ya pensaba que dirías eso – añadió él con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

- Espero no te hayas sentido incómoda – dijo él.

- En lo absoluto… eso se sintió… bien – replicó ella, intentando no marearse ante el fogoso recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

- Me alegra muchísimo… espero que… volvamos a vernos. Creo que ya no soportaré estar solo, al menos no sin ti – dijo él, estrechándola en sus brazos nuevamente.

Ella asintió. Alejándose de él, se marchaba hacia la puerta cuando vaciló por un momento. Se giró lentamente para mirar a Loki por última vez, el que no la perdía ni por un segundo. Rauda, se apartó de la salida para lanzarse una vez más a los brazos de Loki, besándolo nuevamente con desesperación. El no dudó en devolverle el beso con idéntica intensidad. Se separó de él para observarlo a los ojos.

- Loki, no dudes en que volveré. Estaré aquí para mañana, y… si así lo deseas podemos repetir lo que acabamos de hacer – musitó ella, confidencialmente.

Aquello dibujó una sonrisa de puro placer en los labios del joven. La dejó ir, despidiéndose de ella casi con dolor. Ella hizo igual. Al dejarlo solo en la habitación, Loki se tocó los labios y con los ojos cerrados rememoró cada beso que le había dado al fin a su amada.

Esta era su oportunidad. Sigyn se enamoraría de él, la enloquecería de manera lenta e íntima. Justo como ella había hecho con él. No escatimaría esfuerzo alguno para convertirla en su aliada, confidente y amante.

Con una sonrisa artera, caminó hacia la ventana.

- Oh Sigyn… si piensas que vas a librarte de mí, me alegra decirte que estás absolutamente equivocada. Serás mía, _y sólo mía – _y echó una pequeña carcajada a la noche recién llegada al cielo asgardiano.

* * *

**Con una nueva actualización me despediré del 2012 (ahora sí :D )**

**Al fin, como han podido apreciar mis queridísimas lectoras, tienen el primer beso _real _de nuestra parejita :B creo que era el mejor final que podía darle a este capítulo. Quizá les ha parecido demasiado pronto la escena que sigue al beso que Sigyn le da de primeras a Loki, pero al menos yo no podía esperar otra cosa de él. Es que estar reprimiendo y conteniendo continuamente los deseos hacia la única persona que lo había escuchado y cuidado siempre no sería tarea fácil y veía difícil y poco creíble hacer que Loki la dejara ir después de recibir un beso de parte de ella... y qué forma de decirle que la deseaba sin palabras ;) espero les haya gustado porque esto - como dicen en las películas - _es sólo el comienzo _XD.**

**Pasando a otro aspecto; la lavanda posee aspectos medicinales muy importantes: no sólo funciona como un remedio para el insomnio, puesto que induce a la relajación natural como sus narcóticos hacen dormir a la persona, sino también como antiséptico, antivírico, antibacterial y cicatrizante, incluso combate el dolor muscular, de pies y de espalda... me demoraría mucho enumerando todas las maravillas de esa flor que Sigyn solamente usa para aromatizarse. A estas alturas creo que ya me convertiré en experta en medicina natural XD. **

**Sé bien que los berserker - también eran llamados Úlfhéðnar (singular _Úlfhéðinn_) - eran soldados (según algunas sagas vikingas) de _élite _de Odín. Sin embargo, decidí cambiar un poco la historia, poniendo que los berserker más de algún problema le habían traído a Padre de Todos. Espero perdonen eso ;)**

**La pesadilla que Loki sufre durante su envenenamiento refleja su afecto no admitido hacia Thor, por más que no quiera aceptarlo él en el fondo lo necesita. Y en el caso de la bóveda de las armas, lo que ve es su propia deformidad interior "exteriorizada".**

**Para ambientar el capítulo, específicamente en la parte donde ella cuida de él (junten los espacios):**

****** www . youtube watch ? v = RjB7CVCNcOE**

**También espero que les haya gustado la escena en donde Odín y Frigga van a ver a Loki mientras él dormir. ¿Es que a quien no le gustaría ver a Loki dormir plácidamente? *u* **

**Sin más que explicar me despido, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido! **

**Bye! ;P**


	17. Confesión

A raudo paso Sigyn abandonó la habitación de Loki después de compartir tan candentes caricias con él. Aún le palpitaban los labios, éstos furiosos porque deseaban probar más de la suculenta y adictiva boca del príncipe. Recordar el sabor de aquellos besos tan ardientemente impartidos, sus manos tocando su cintura… el cuerpo de la criada se sintió azorado. Algo en su interior – que iba debilitándose aún más – le decía que eso no estuvo nada de bien, que debía sentirse avergonzada. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevida?! ¡Ella no era así! Ella era tranquila, serena… ¡Y hasta le había dicho que podían repetirlo cuando volviera! Cerrando los ojos, intentó apartar al príncipe de su mente. Nunca creyó que él podía hacerle eso… a punto de poseerla si no hubiera sido porque ella había puesto un límite… además él había asegurado que anhelaba que hiciera eso. ¿Es que acaso él _la deseaba_? Quizás Sjöfn y Löfn tenían razón.

_Tal vez debía alejarse de Loki. _

¿Pero qué si se distanciaba de él? Sigyn detuvo su andar. Si se distanciaba de él… quizá volvería a sentirse mal, volvería a la lobreguez que lo caracterizaba. Extrañamente, sentía un atisbo de felicidad desde que ella había llegado libremente a ayudarlo. La joven incluso había sido testigo de ello, apreciando en esos enloquecedores ojos verdes… trató de serenarse y apartar de nuevo las imágenes y la sensación tan sabrosa de estar besándolo una y otra vez, de mirarlo sin miedo a los ojos. Igual que como había hecho Loki estando a solas una vez que ella se había marchado, las puntas de sus finos dedos palparon sus labios, cuya característica carnosa, tan dulce y deleitable al mismo tiempo habían exasperado aún más a Loki. Quería volver a verlo, aun consciente de que sus intenciones ahora no eran simplemente para rendir servicio a su amo.

Sin embargo, llegando al gran salón de los banquetes, Sjöfn la alcanzó.

- ¡Sigyn! – exclamó la joven castaña.

La joven se volteó lentamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sjöfn? – le preguntó ella.

- ¡Al fin has salido de ese antro con ese loco! – susurró ella, abrazándola en señal de la alegría que le causaba verla a salvo. Un tanto molesta por lo que ella había dicho pero sin mostrarse hostil ante el gesto, Sigyn decidió corresponderlo. La sirvienta de cabello castaño se volvió a mirarla y al notar su cansancio, se dibujó una expresión de pura sorpresa.

- ¡Sigyn! ¡Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma! – dijo Sjöfn incrédula de lo pálida que se veía su compañera. La rubia movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Sólo necesito descansar – aclaró ella.

- Claro, ¿Cuánta penuria te hizo pasar ese loco de atar? – le preguntó Sjöfn.

- No solamente yo me quedé en vela. Él _también _se quedó en vela porque tampoco podía dormir producto del veneno – se separó de ella – y por favor deja ya de llamarlo 'loco'.

- Ay, querida, lo siento. Se me olvidaba que estabas enamorada de él – ironizó Sjöfn, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aquella frase, por más irónica que fuera su tono, la hizo reemplazar su tonalidad demacrada por un delicioso rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas, dándole a su rostro una irresistible ternura.

- Sjöfn, ya cállate – dijo Sigyn, incómoda.

- Bueno, malhumorada. Padre de Todos dijo que podías descansar unos días una vez que terminaras tu deber con el… príncipe Loki – afirmó la joven.

El rostro de Sigyn se contrajo en una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¡Pero si yo sacrifiqué mis días de descanso para poder cuidarlo! – dijo ella a su vez.

- Odín lo dijo. Y además lo oí por parte de los tres guerreros y Lady Sif. Así que pensé que era bueno que te lo dijera.

Sigyn asintió.

- Creo que necesito decirle a Padre de Todos que despertó y que está en óptimas condiciones – murmuró ella, aún mareada.

- ¿Cómo? – musitó Sjöfn, frunciendo el ceño.

- Que despertó. Aún se veía muy desorientado – afirmó ella.

- ¿Y ya no estaba… agresivo? ¿Ni delirante? – inquirió la otra sirvienta, curiosa pero sinceramente preocupada - ¿No te hizo nada malo… cuando despertó?

Los ojos de Sigyn se entreabrieron un poco más. Disimuladamente echó un jadeo cuando su mente retornó reproduciendo en su recuerdo aquellos ardientes besos y caricias a su cuerpo otorgadas por él hace no mucho rato atrás. Luchó como mejor se lo permitió, Sigyn escondió su estremecimiento que esa pregunta le había causado.

Pero Sjöfn pareció percatarse.

- Sigyn, ¿Estás bien?

La rubia volvió en sí.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó ella, aún despistada – Sí, Sjöfn. Como te dije, sólo necesito descansar. Estos días han sido muy duros para mí. Dormir me vendría bien. Pero primero necesito ir donde Odín y contarle la actual situación de su hijo – se puso en marcha.

- ¿Te acompaño? – le ofreció la castaña, deteniéndola por un momento.

- No, puedo ir sola. Gracias de todas maneras – dijo Sigyn educadamente.

- Ya veo. Espero que descanses – susurró Sjöfn – lo mereces.

Sigyn asintió sonriendo. Pero se marchó rápidamente a efectuar su cometido, pese a que no encontró al anciano, se topó con Thor. El guerrero rubio corrió hacia ella lleno de júbilo para agradecerla también por todos los favores concedidos a su hermano, al que sabía por sus padres que estaba bien. Ella aceptó su gratitud humildemente, haciendo una reverencia. El joven guerrero la invitó a pasar con él al salón donde se celebraban los festines. Le ofreció caballerosamente una copa con vino, el cual ella aceptó contenta. Lady Sif y los tres guerreros acompañaban la velada, que también tenía a Frigga y al mismísimo Odín, el que parecía esperarla.

- Sigyn, hija mía. Por favor, toma asiento.

La joven hizo como el monarca se lo pedía. La joven guardó un respetuoso y emotivo silencio, esperando a que Odín dijese lo que debía decir.

- ¿Desea algo, su Majestad? – le preguntó ella

Odín asintió. Tomó aire y dejó su copa a un lado.

- Sólo deseaba agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… y por nuestro hijo – dijo el viejo, con expresión casi llorosa – no sabemos cómo recompensártelo. Pero quería que compartiésemos este pequeño convite para agasajarte.

La joven soltó una exclamación de comprensión para luego echar un sonido de felicidad, entendiéndolo todo. Sonrió brevemente y dio las gracias por las deliciosas provisiones puestas a su disposición.

- Está bien, cualquier cosa que deseen darme la aceptaré. Pero sepan que no busco recompensas con esto que acabo de hacer. Eso sí, lo único que necesito realmente… es un descanso – dijo Sigyn sonriendo tímidamente. Los tres guerreros rieron.

- Realmente Sigyn tocó un punto importante; necesita descansar – comentó Fandral – todo este ajetreo debió dejarla cansadísima.

- Así es – añadió Volstagg, tomando un trocito de carne con un cubierto y comiéndolo.

- Sí, claro – susurró Sigyn, sonriendo distraídamente – agradezco de todo corazón todas estas consideraciones, no creo ser merecedora de tanto encomio – y bajó la cabeza modestamente.

- Oh, Sigyn – comentó Frigga – no te desprecies. Tal como te lo dijimos, es lo que menos podemos hacer.

La festejada asintió y bebió la copa de hidromiel.

- A sugerencia de mi esposa – declaró Odín luego de un rato de silencio – y por lo que sucedió y tú misma me has contado - se refirió a Sigyn - he decidido que todas las plantas que contaminaron el vino sean cortadas y quemadas.

La criada permaneció en silencio.

- Es una muy buena idea, Padre de Todos – opinó Sif, pensativa.

- No quiero que Loki vuelva a comportarse como un _berserker _ni ningún otro miembro de mi familia – respondió el rey – ya hemos tenido suficientes escándalos.

- ¿Y no encontraron a ningún culpable? – preguntó Sigyn.

- Pese a que hice todos los esfuerzos por mantener este asunto a raya, no pude evitar de que todo Asgard se enterara del terrible suceso que implicó a Loki – dijo Odín casi clamando.

Hogun y Fandral se quedaron mirando sin dar crédito a las palabras recién dichas.

- Entonces efectivamente fue un accidente – comentó Thor.

- Seguramente al recoger las vides para elaborar el vino, se entremezclaron las plantas del beleño negro también. Lo que me extraña es que es sumamente difícil no darse cuenta porque el olor de esa planta… es nauseabundo. O quizá con todo el apuro que existe entre los criados nadie se dio cuenta o no le dieron importancia – agregó Sigyn, deductiva.

Odín y Frigga callaron. Les sorprendía el poder de percepción de la joven sirvienta. Esa deducción probablemente era la correcta para resolver este embrollo.

- No volveré a hacer una interrogación a todos los sirvientes que se encontraban en la sala de la cocina. Con lo que Loki perpetró entre los mortales, el intento de asesinato y el escándalo del Consejo no toleraré tener a otro asesino dentro de mi casa. Pero al menos ahora puedo pensar que hay más calma, gracias a ti – añadió Odín, solemne al dirigirse otra vez a la joven.

- Está bien, su Majestad – dijo la rubia – me hace tan feliz estar consciente de que puedo contribuir a la calma después de todo lo que ha pasado. Saber que el príncipe Loki está vivo y sano es mi mayor alegría – y comió un trozo de fruta que se encontraba en un bol de oro resplandeciente.

- Además, decretaré el fin de su castigo. Nadie deberá ignorarlo desde mañana como también comenzará a trabajar en la reparación del puente _Bifrost. _Ya me encargaré de hacer llamado a Iwaldi y a sus hijos. Serán de gran ayuda para sacarnos a todos de este embrollo. Seguro de que reconstruirán el puente en un suspiro.

- Sabiendo las destrezas de los enanos, ese puente quedará mejor que nunca – comentó Volstagg embuchando una copa de vino tras otra.

Sigyn terminó de comer la carne asada de faisán, limpiándose con el pequeño paño de forma cuadrada. Expresó su gratitud, hizo una breve reverencia despidiéndose de todos, Odín mismo la escoltó hacia la salida de aquella sala, devolviéndole el gesto de despedida.

- Ahora sí prométeme que descansarás – susurró el anciano.

- Sí, su Majestad – prometió ella, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto – pierda cuidado, porque esta vez… sí lo necesito. Ya regresaré cuando usted me lo ordene.

El rey puso su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole agradecido.

- Vete en paz, niña Sigyn – dijo él.

- Me despido, su Majestad – susurró ella, marchándose al fin.

La joven comenzó su travesía a su respiro, cada paso que daba la devolvería a su hogar y a la serenidad que pintaba su rutina diaria. Un alivio increíble se adueñó de su cuerpo. Todo estaba bien, gracias a ella. Echó un suspiro de pura satisfacción ante tal pensamiento. Una vez llegada a su querido hogar, se dirigió al pequeño aposento que servía de limpieza para los sirvientes. Pese a la extenuación, preparó un baño en el aljibe, llenándolo de agua tibia y de pétalos de rosas, para reanimar la piel y alejar el cansancio. Se quitó la ropa lentamente, dejándola sobre una mesa de cortas dimensiones y cuando se introdujo en la bañera, cayó vencida por un agotamiento aturdidor. Se hundió completamente en las aguas perfumadas a rosas, empapando su cuerpo de esa humedad sanadora, apoyando los brazos en los bordes de la bañera, respirando lenta y rítmicamente, disfrutando el ambiente y el momento. La joven miró hacia todos lados cuidadosamente, como si temiera que efectivamente alguien la estuviera espiando en este instante tan bien merecido.

Por alguna razón - cuyo origen desconocía -, Sigyn quiso enormemente que Loki la acompañara… que la observara, _que la tocara. _Ante aquel pensamiento, la joven soltó un jadeo. Automáticamente el recuerdo de los besos que le había dado acosó su psique. Se encogió de hombros y de cuerpo entero, como alejando el espectro de las manos del hechicero de su figura, que hacía quedar fuera de sí aún más al príncipe demente. Era algo que Sigyn había ignorado hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué si pudo _sentir _que se moría de deseo tocándola y causándole miedo al principio se había detenido ahí? ¿Acaso no deseaba poseerla? Perfectamente podía haberlo hecho. Ella era una simple sirvienta y él, pese a todo, un príncipe. Él gozaba de más poder de lo que ella jamás tendría. Abrazó sus piernas, apoyando su frente contra sus rodillas; su largo y precioso cabello rubio cubrió como una manta áurea su espalda y la parte lateral de su rostro. Algunos pétalos de rosas rojas flotaban por el agua, de la que emanaban unas tenues ondas blancas, que se desvanecían con su elevación al aire, igual que algunos se adherían a sus brazos y a su pelo, que yacían mojados pero no sumergidos en el agua. El aroma floral de rosas rojas sangre impregnaba la humilde recámara, que podría ser capaz de hipnotizar al más insensible de los hombres. Por casi una hora Sigyn se quedó inmóvil, cubriéndose el torso con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en la parte trasera de la bañera. Cuando el agua, por el pasar del tiempo, se tornó fría, la criada se levantó, tomando un trapo que servía como toalla. Sigyn no tardó en secar cada curva que adornaba su figura, dejándola perfecta y fragante en pocos minutos. Se vistió nuevamente, esta vez vistió su delgadísima indumentaria blanca, similar a la que llevaba debajo de su vestido celeste. Ató las cuerditas que cerraban la abertura bien zurcida que iba en forma de triángulo invertido dentro del corte circular que tapaba su pecho, dejando al descubierto lo justo y preciso. Peinó su cabello, cuidando de desenredar cada hebra para no dañar su extensa y hermosa cascada dorada. Una vez hecho, salió de la habitación, limpiando todo para dejar todo en su orden correspondiente, recogiendo su ropa para lavarla al día siguiente. Se marchó a su alcoba en completa tranquilidad. Se arrojó a su cama, libre de sus usuales deberes y preocupaciones por los días que seguían a aquella angustiosa semana al lado de Loki. Apenas cerró los ojos, se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Todavía con la voz y los ojos verdes del timador persiguiéndola.

* * *

Con su preciada criada ida del lugar, Loki volvió a su frecuente mal humor. Quiso preguntar si alguien la había visto, con la excusa de que deseaba que preparase un baño para asearse. Frigga decidió enviar a una de sus sirvientas, que era un poco mayor que la misma Sigyn. No dudó en descargar su disgusto en la joven porque no era su amada la que venía a verlo. Le ordenó secamente que lo dejara solo una vez que terminó su aseo, regañándola por su desempeño y ambos se vieron aliviados cuando se marcharon a sus respectivos deberes una vez que ella terminó su deber, claro, no sin antes de que ella le informara que el Padre de Todos deseaba verlo. Su mudez dejó en evidencia su incredulidad ante aquello que él consideró una patraña. La sirvienta le explicó respetuosa pero nerviosamente que todo su castigo había terminado y el soberano del reino eterno deseaba verle. El dios timador, despectivamente le mandó a que se marchara de una vez, a lo cual la chica acató al pie de la letra.

Tomó sus nuevos ropajes de cuero, traídos por la criada, y los vistió lentamente, cuidándose de no desatender ningún detalle. Instintivamente llamó a la que anhelaba con todo su ser; al no ser escuchado se volvió hacia donde yacía el pequeño tocador:

Sigyn no estaba ahí.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. ¡En aquel momento se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a su Sigyn! Sabía que estaba en descanso, pero no toleraba el pensamiento de estar alejado de ella. No obstante, queriendo poner la cabeza y concentración en otras cosas, apenas se vistió y arregló, salió de sus aposentos, enfocándose en lo que la sirvienta le había contado. Cuando pasó por el pasillo cercano al salón del trono de Odín, se sobresaltó al oír que los guardias volvieron a saludarlo. Loki les devolvió el saludo, aún asombrado. Los sirvientes y doncellas hacían reverencias al verlo pasar. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Estaba en un sueño? O era simplemente otra trampa maliciosa y cruel por parte de Odín…otra vez volver a lo mismo: regaños, el apócrifo asentimiento de sus errores. Había olvidado por completo la pena que en verdad el estar alejado de su hermano le inspiraba. Ahora el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que volver a tolerar sus patéticas muestras de sentimentalismo le aumentaban el mal humor. Tragó saliva y maquinó a toda velocidad sus acciones. Igual que como había hecho cuando había hecho creer a Thor durante su exilio de que su querido padre había muerto por su culpa principalmente por todas las estupideces que había puesto en marcha. Aquel recuerdo dibujó una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, guardándose – o más bien _aguantándose _– las ganas de reírse allí mismo a carcajadas. Al menos algo lo hacía reír.

El joven avanzó hacia el balcón al lado del salón del trono. Ahí, a metros de distancia, estaba Odín, mirando el cielo como solía hacer en sus ratos libres. Inquieto ante la portentosa pero así silenciosa imagen del soberano que también era su padre se disponía a hablarle cuando la odiada voz exclamando de felicidad de su rival se impuso, arruinando el momento.

- ¡Hermano!

Loki se volteó, conteniéndose el deseo de disparar un solo golpe a la cara de Thor el que corrió lanzándose para abrazarlo fuertemente. Halló algo de paz espejando aquel gesto.

- ¡Loki, creía que nunca volvería a hablarte! Ya te supiste de que nuestro padre...

- Sé de su decisión sobre mí – dijo el timador tajante, deshaciendo por fin el lazo que lo unía a Thor – No tienes por qué repetírmelo.

El dios del trueno dejó de mostrarse tan contento para tornarse confundido.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Eso no te importa – susurró Loki - ya me enteré qué quiere nuestro padre.

Thor se dirigía a agregar algo más cuando Frigga apareció. Al ver a su hijo en pie y allí repitió la acción efectuada por el dios del trueno. Sin embargo, Loki le devolvió el abrazo sinceramente. Odín se volvió de igual forma y abrazó a su querido pero oscurísimo hijo más joven una vez que Frigga culminó con su gesto de cariño. Preso de una terrible desesperación, Loki no hizo más que hundirse en los brazos del poderoso hombre que tenía por padre.

- Nos alegra tanto que estés bien, hijo – musitó Odín con su ojo cerrado – creía que íbamos a perderte.

- Casi pero no. Aquí me ven, aún mareado – respondió el timador intentando mostrar algo de buen humor pese al disgusto.

- Y todo esto es gracias a Sigyn – comentó Frigga, orgullosa de mencionarla.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención del nombre de su adorada.

- Sí… - asintió él, tratando de no demostrarle a su círculo familiar que se había enamorado de su criada.

- ¿Supongo que se lo agradeciste, o no hermano? Ella estuvo en vela durante varios días para cuidar de ti – añadió Thor.

Loki tragó saliva ante esa pregunta. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó inevitablemente. ¿Qué _'si se lo había agradecido'_? Oh, no tenían idea…

- Claro que se lo agradecí – respondió él, cabizbajo al principio pero mirando a su hermano otra vez – _se lo agradecí bastante… _ - evocó tratando de no dibujar una mirada soñadora y casi satisfactoria con tal de no delatarse.

- Me alegra eso, pese a que no era su responsabilidad. Simplemente Sigyn hizo un trabajo increíble con tu recuperación. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no quiso recompensas… como joyas o algún reconocimiento.

Loki no pudo sortear esbozar un gesto de terrible desprecio ante esa afirmación. Pero claro que no era extraño. Cualquier otro idiota habría gustado de colmarse en oro u obtener algún agradecimiento de carácter oficial y simulado. Su Sigyn no era así. Ella no era de esas que buscaba tales gratificaciones con lo que había hecho. O quizás si eso no la convencía, _él _le daría algo. De pronto se recordó lo que había sucedido no hace mucho de ser envenenado: ¡La adularia que había creado con los rayos de luna! ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Ése sería el regalo para su amada, pese a ser un pequeño detalle. Sigyn merecía una atención especial, y sería digno de ella. No obstante el dios del engaño salió de sus pensamientos con la sacudida breve que provenía de la mano de Thor.

- Hermano, hermano, ¿Estás bien? – dijo él.

- Sí, sí… estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte de mí – replicó él.

- Claro, hermano. Es que nuestro padre quiere hablarte sobre la reparación del puente _Bifrost. _Ya ha hecho llamado a los enanos de _Svartálfaheimr. _

Loki abrió los ojos en señal de asombro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, hizo lo mismo cuando me envió a la tierra a buscarte…

El rostro de Loki torció su expresión. Thor comprendía que ese recuerdo le caía pésimo. Decidido a arreglar la situación, continuó sin hacer mención de aquello que tanto le molestaba.

- Bueno pues… sabes que los enanos son verdaderos expertos en la fabricación y reconstrucción de objetos.

- Estoy al tanto de ello, Thor – dijo Loki mientras ambos se dirigían al lugar más alejado del balcón para conversar tranquilamente. Odín se marchó junto a su esposa para dejarlos solos. Él ya platicaría con Loki.

- ¿Por qué crees que puedo trabajar con los enanos? Cuando más joven tuve muchísimos problemas con los _svartálfar_.

- Loki, no hay tiempo para rencores. Estamos sabidos de que no te llevas bien con ellos pero no tienes por qué sacar en cara otros problemas del pasado. No causes más problemas.

El dios del engaño gesticuló una expresión de pesadumbre.

- ¿Y sólo los contactó a ellos?

- No, contactó también a los _Dökkálfar_ y a los _Ljósálfar_ para facilitarte la labor – respondió Thor.

El dios del engaño asintió, comprendiendo. Con la inteligencia de él y el trabajo brioso de los enanos, el puente quedaría mejor que nunca. Pero eso no era el mayor problema; ¿Qué sucedería después de eso? se preguntó el joven príncipe. ¿Acaso realmente lo nombrarían embajador para arreglar los líos traídos por él y por Thor? La idea solamente le revolvía el estómago.

- No me llevo mal con los dos últimos que mencionaste, quizá no sea gravoso como creo. Ya veré qué hago. No veo posible que la reparación del puente arcoíris tarde siglos – dijo Loki inexpresivo, sin mirar a Thor el que asintió tras la respuesta a su aseveración.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al salón en donde se daban los festines. Al igual que como habían hecho con Sigyn, decidieron hacer un banquete, sólo que éste era más ostentoso pero con los mismos invitados. Los tres guerreros, los reyes de Asgard y el primer príncipe del mismo reino. Loki miró estupefacto todo el festín celebrado. '_Si deseaban hacer algo para compensar todo lo que me hicieron, podrían haber hecho algo mejor', _pensó el príncipe, despectivo. El joven dudó incluso de tomar asiento, y no lo hizo así hasta que Odín se lo pidió. Lo único que haría de esa patética velada algo pasable sería el tener a Sigyn a su lado. O mejor, tenerla a ella cenando con él solamente y después invitarla a bailar por el salón hasta el amanecer. Sin embargo, el solo _'permiso' _usual de los sirvientes lo distrajo de su fantasía, devolviéndolo a su sequedad. Fulminó al lacayo con su mirada, consiguiendo alejarlo. Fandral y Sif se quedaron mirándolo disimuladamente durante un largo rato, pero Loki se percató rápidamente, regresándoles la ojeada sin girarse al lado. Su mirada de perfil resultaba más aterradora y tremendamente despectiva.

- Es tan desagradable cuando intentas readaptarte y sólo recibes desprecio – comentó Loki, desdeñosamente.

Los rostros de los dos guerreros se embebieron en una expresión de indignación ante el indirecto pero certero ataque verbal del príncipe demente, el que sonrió ante el silencio de ultraje de todos. No obstante, al levantar la copa a la que el sirviente le había vertido líquido para beberlo, dio cuenta de que era vino. El mismo que había causado su envenenamiento.

De un tirón, arrojó el vino al suelo, refunfuñando porque le habían servido ese trago que tan mal le sabía ahora. No volvería a beber vino en un buen tiempo. Al menos hasta asegurarse de que no tenía veneno.

Su acción causó un diminuto alboroto. Se escuchó a Frigga llamándole la atención por lo que había hecho. Loki no hizo caso. Apoyó la cara en su mano, en señal de aburrimiento. Un hombre se acercó para limpiar el pequeño desastre, sumándole a eso la orden de que le sirviera hidromiel en vez de vino. No prestó atención a nada ni a nadie. Y eso obviamente caía mal a todos en la cena pero no le importaba. Una vez que el sirviente sirvió la bebida exigida, Loki se bebió la copa rápidamente. Se quedó ahí, estático. En medio del silencio. Se puso a toser… y algunos se le acercaron. Loki dejó de toser al notar que solo se había atorado por la rauda ingesta. Todos los que se le habían arrimado dieron un suspiro de alivio al saber que nada había pasado. Loki tomó un trozo de carne de res con el cubierto, mascándolo con desgana. Pese a todo, el festín continuó en tranquilidad. Ajeno a toda tertulia familiar, su mente vagaba pensando en Sigyn, la única que podía levantarle el ánimo. Necesitaba de sus caricias, sus muestras de cariño más que nunca. No había pasado un día y ya se daba cuenta de que apenas podía soportar cada segundo sin su presencia. Se alejó de la conversación recordando los buenos momentos que habían compartido, todos los sueños que soñaba con ella, eran una tortura sin ella ahí presente. En ese momento comenzó a maquinar qué cosas haría para volver a acercarse a ella. No iba a sobrevivir así en ese ambiente que tanto detestaba.

Una vez que el festín culminó, Odín le llamó para platicar el tema. Lo primero, como lo había discutido con Thor, sería reparar el puente _Bifrost_. Le indicó cuándo sería, qué haría y cómo debía actuar. Debía estar terminado lo antes posible. Loki asintió mecánicamente ante el mandato del anciano, esperando a que le dijera otra cosa.

- Bien, hijo mío. Con esto seguramente comenzarás a enderezar tu senda – puso su mano en su hombro – es de suma importancia mantener vivos los lazos familiares. Desastres como estos no pueden volver a suceder.

- Lo entiendo, padre – contestó Loki cabizbajo – haré lo mejor para poder… enmendar lo que hice – dijo a costa de balbuceos. No lo sentía así. Si hubiera sido por él, terminaría de destruir todo lo que había dejado a medio hacer. Culpa de ese maldito sentimental de Thor, el reflejo de su fracaso. Pero debía mantener la apariencia. Debía mantener la fachada de 'niño corregido'. Apenas se librara de toda tarea de reconstrucción se enfocaría en lo que realmente le importaba: Seducir a Sigyn.

¿Pero y qué si no podía verla? ¿Si ahora el contacto era el que debían mantener? Maldita sea, necesitaba tiempo para pensar su próxima jugada. _Debía _verla. Saber que todo el amor y su pasión que ella le inspiraba le causaban dolor y dicha a la vez. Tenía que hacérselo saber. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo comenzar a obsesionarse con ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Por ende, cuando la plática con su padre terminó, optó por esperar a que todos se fueran para así pensar en una forma de enterarse qué había sucedido esas últimas horas sin ella y escabullirse a donde se encontraba su criada.

Para aplacar la espera, se dirigió a la biblioteca real, husmeando durante casi una hora los libros puestos en los enormes y aparentemente interminables estantes de madera oscura. Atrajo un par de libros para llevarlos a la mesa del sitio. De pronto, se percató de que faltaba un libro al mirar el sector de donde había extraído ambos objetos repletos de conocimientos. Aquel era un libro de medicina natural, que siempre hojeaba cuando niño. Frunció el ceño ante tal hecho. ¿Quién podría haber sustraído un libro de la biblioteca? No se le ocurría quién podría haber sido.

Sin más, Loki se dirigió a la mesa para acelerar el tiempo de espera, leyendo los libros de hechicería que había tomado… pero era en vano. Los preciosos ojos de Sigyn seguían molestándolo y distrayéndole de sus cometidos. El timador respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Unas pocas palabras que leía y cerraba los libros, dejándolos a un lado. Miró a sus alrededores, esperando a que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Aburrido de todo, dejó los libros en su lugar. Salió de la biblioteca, cauteloso miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba allí. Iría a ver a Sigyn, aunque estuviera en su descanso. Pero no usaría tretas mágicas por ese momento, se marcharía a caballo con tal de verla.

Así sucedió. Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por el palacio hasta hallar su caballo azabache con el que siempre solía andar por los parajes nocturnos de Asgard. El animal relinchó y se levantó en sus dos patas traseras al abrupto visitante. El joven izó las manos brevemente para apaciguar el ánimo en su querido caballo purasangre. Acarició con ternura a su corcel, consiguiendo su cometido con éxito. Preparó su montura rápidamente, se ensambló sobre éste, ordenándole que arrancara. El caballo partió raudo corriendo por los senderos del bosque, Loki respiró el aire natural, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la dulce brisa de la noche. La luna menguante iluminaba a duras penas el panorama nocherniego de Asgard. Una vez que llegó al bosque – cercano a donde se encontraba el hogar de los sirvientes - se bajó del caballo, dejándolo pastar por los prados de pasto fresco.

Para evitar ser descubierto, se tornó invisible e inaudible. Y cuando dos sirvientes pasaron de largo sin notar su presencia, echó una carcajada al ver que su magia estaba igual de fuerte que antes. Lleno de locura, sonrió. Escuchó a las sirvientas reírse y echar bromas con los hombres que iban de guardias; se iban a hacer quizá qué cuando los veía salir pero no era de su incumbencia. Se acercó justo a la posada en donde se encontraban otras, incluyendo a Sjöfn y Löfn. Loki se colocó detrás de ellas para comprobar qué hacían.

- No entiendo cómo Sigyn pudo quedarse dormida con todo el ruido que hubo hoy día – dijo la cobriza Sjöfn.

- Con lo exhausta que está debe darle igual si hay ruido o no. Ese bastardo debió haberla hecho pasar lo peor – comentó Löfn.

Aquel insulto hizo a Loki torcer su expresión. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa miserable zorra? Se contuvo para no lanzarle un ataque…

En ese momento se percató de lo que podía hacer. Esperó un momento a que siguiera a ver qué tal continuaba.

- No le eches la culpa a él solamente. Recuerda que ella fue quien partió siendo su criada personal para después defenderlo cuando nos reímos de él - comentó Sjöfn despectivamente - ¿Por qué será que le importa tanto defenderlo? Ese miserable de Loki no se preocupa de nadie más que a sí mismo. ¿De veras crees que volvió para reformarse? ¿Y qué va a considerar lo que hizo ella por él? ¿No le importó intentar asesinar a su padre y tú crees que va tener miramientos con ella?

- Sigyn es demasiado ingenua. Cree que todos merecen una oportunidad. Ese loco no la merece, ya viste cómo se comportó en el juicio. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que le pasa a Sigyn. De haber sabido que suspiraba tanto por ese malparido nunca nos habríamos reído de él.

Loki calló ante las revelaciones hechas por ambas jóvenes.

- ¿Pero por qué Sigyn iba a fijarse en un demente como él? – Añadió Löfn luego de un rato de silencio – No entiendo. Como tampoco la entiendo a ella.

- Perfectamente ella podría seducir y conseguir a cualquier hombre de la nobleza con esa belleza y dulzura tan envidiable que tiene. ¿Por qué no aprovecha eso? Es tan tonta – contestó Sjöfn, desaprobando todo – podría vivir en la riqueza si supiera lo que tiene.

- Y más tonta porque toleró a Loki. ¿Crees que durante todo este tiempo ella y él…? – hizo un gesto con las manos.

Loki se cubrió la cara en señal de incredulidad ante la pregunta y el gesto manual. ¿Cómo podrían hablar así de Sigyn?

- No creo. Ella, dentro de todo lo hermosa que puede ser, no es así. Siempre ha rechazado a los pocos que vienen a cortejarla.

- _¿Y eso no será porque siente algo por mí? – _añadió el dios timador triunfal, sin que las muchachas lo oyeran siquiera.

- Pese a que se lo comenté a modo de broma, se muestra muy alterada cada vez que le digo a Loki que está bien demente, o lo que sucedió cuando le dije que no diría nada si no se me olvidara de que está enamorada de él. De verdad empiezo a creer que siente algo por ese monstruo. ¿Acaso te acuerdas cuando cayó del abismo tras destruir el puente _Bifrost? _

- Lo recuerdo bien – respondió Löfn – estaba un poco melancólica y alejada de nosotras. Además nunca la oí comentar cuando le preguntábamos sobre qué pensaba acerca del atractivo de Thor o de Fandral. No sé por qué enfoca tanto en Loki.

Sjöfn puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es que Sigyn es la única en los nueve reinos que piensa que Loki es '_encantador'. _

- Tiene un pésimo gusto. Loki es tan raro, tanto su forma de ser como su físico son tan extraños. Es que lo miras y la miseria y la maldad se le salen por los poros.

- Ah, dejemos que Sigyn siga soñando con él. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Loki va a fijarse en una sirvienta? Si desprecia a los nobles, ¿No la desprecia a ella?

- _No cuentes con que la desprecio, miserable sirvienta – _comentó Loki, altivo y con desdén.

- Ella no es de las que se quejan por eso. Vamos, dejémosla ya en paz, lo último que falta es que ahora nosotras la fastidiemos – dijo Löfn – Habrá una fiesta en unos minutos con algunos de los guardias más guapos de la casa de Odín.

- Vamos – dijo Sjöfn, caminando por el lugar – el ánimo en este lugar es bastante… mustio.

Ambas mellizas se levantaron.

- ¿Por qué no? – y dejaron el lugar riendo.

En vez de mostrarse colérico por la forma en que ambas chicas se habían manifestado en críticas y molestias contra la forma de ser de él y de su amada, Loki hizo un lento y suave gesto manual, que derivó en que el fuego de las antorchas se esfumara. Las sirvientas detuvieron la caminata, mirando paranoicamente a los lados. ¿Había alguien allí?

- Löfn, quiero creer que fue el viento - Dijo Sjöfn agarrándose del brazo de su hermana.

- Las ventanas están cerradas – comentó ella, intentando hallar algo de iluminación en la oscuridad.

Loki echó una sonora carcajada ante el miedo y la ignorancia del par de tontas. Esta vez abrió la puerta a la distancia, para luego propinar un fuerte empujón a las dos hermanas desde atrás. Las dos chicas salieron despavoridas y gritando de terror ante el ataque de cuyo origen desconocían. Riéndose a carcajadas desvergonzadas, el timador caminó rumbo al pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de Sigyn. Riendo y sonriendo como un demente avanzó a paso muy lento a los humildes aposentos de su amada.

- Sigyn…Sigyn… eres mía, _serás mía_… y seremos uno para siempre – dijo Loki poseído de una terrible obsesión.

La oscuridad no fue obstáculo para hallar perfectamente el picaporte y hacerlo girar con tal de abrir la puerta donde ella descansaba.

Intentó no hacer ruido al entrar a la recámara. Su sonrisa demencial desapareció al ver a su secreto deseo amoroso. Contuvo un jadeo al contemplarla allí, bella y serena; Sigyn yacía sepultada en el precioso revoltijo de sábanas, durmiendo plácidamente, su cabello ligeramente revuelto, apoyándose en la cómoda y blanca almohada que brindaba una mejor armonía a su merecido respiro.

Loki sintió que su corazón se detenía. Absolutamente conmovido por la hermosa escena, cerró la puerta tras suyo, cuidándose de cometer ruido. Permaneció un largo periodo de tiempo observándola, como teniendo miedo de que esa visión elísea se desvaneciera con él acercándose. Después de apartar tal idea y de vislumbrarla, temblando de emoción, se acercó a ella, admirando a la luz de la penumbra, la hermosura de Sigyn, cuyo pecho seguía llenándose de aire como vivía su sueño. Había olvidado todo rasgo de demencia y cada idea de forzarla, motivado por la obsesión. Se inclinó ante ella para acariciar su cara, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su respiración contra su rostro. La besó en la frente, en las mejillas, susurrándole al oído una que otra palabra de sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él. Para quedar más cómodo, decidió sentarse al borde de su cama, tendiéndose parcialmente sobre ella, tomando sus pequeñas manos en las suyas, besándolas con toda la ternura del mundo. Las puso cerca de su pecho pero la criada bostezó, estirando sus brazos inconscientemente. Se dio vuelta al lado derecho de la cama, dándole la espalda al muro. Loki sonrió contento. Ahora quiso ir por algo más.

Respiró hondo. Cuidadosamente, tomó el rostro de su amada para besarla en los labios. Cerró los ojos y con lentitud se aproximó a su boca que, por el bostezo, había permanecido un tanto ligeramente abierta. Ah, otra vez el sabor de sus labios invadió la suya. Lo hizo lento, como pensando en que aquel sabor acabaría pronto y de forma abrupta si se apresuraba en sus besos. ¿Pero cómo podía resistirse? De todos modos ralentizó el ritmo de sus besos, tomándose tiempo incluso de dar caricias a su pelo y a sus hombros. Dejó de besarla para volver a mirarla: se revolvió un poco, un gruñido gutural se gestó en su garganta para luego moverse un poco. Loki se quedó mirándola para luego proseguir en sus muestras de afecto.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pequeños indicativos de su enorme amor por ella, que no se percató de que el sonido de su respiración dio un cambio debido a los apremios en su boca. El mismo gruñido gutural indicó que todos esos gestos la habían despertado al fin. Sigyn frunció el ceño, confundida de aquella sensación en su cara que no la dejaba respirar bien. Finalmente abrió los ojos para comprobar, para su horror, que Loki efectivamente estaba ahí, casi echado sobre ella.

Suprimiendo un grito de terror, lo único que alcanzó a hacer – permitido por puro instinto – fue propinarle un fuertísimo empujón al sentirse – o más bien_, creerse _– amenazada por él.

Completamente entristecido por su reacción, Loki retrocedió, levantándose de la cama, reparando en Sigyn, la que lo miraba totalmente atónita. Respiraba pesadamente, protegiendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y frazadas de la cama en la que hace pocos segundos dormía. Estaba auténticamente aterrorizada, sobrecogida de espanto. Nunca se habría imaginado que el príncipe podría haber hecho tal cosa. Desviando su aterrada ojeada del príncipe demente y motivada por el más natural reflejo, palpó la región íntima de su cuerpo, para comprobar si ciertamente Loki la había tomado por la fuerza durante su sueño.

¡Cuánto le dolió eso a Loki! Más que los golpes recibidos a lo largo de toda su vida, más que cualquier otro ataque perpetrado por algún enemigo, que Sigyn pensara que la hubiera ultrajado en su descanso y ver el miedo que ella profesaba hacia él aún había sido la estocada más dolorosa que había recibido jamás en su vida. Luchó contra las lágrimas de pena y sólo se limitó se dejar que en su semblante se trazara la más gris de las tristezas. Sigyn, en cambio, no dudó en dejar en claro el miedo que él le había causado, permitiendo a las lágrimas fluir por su rostro. Para arreglar la situación, Loki quiso acercarse, extendiendo la mano pero la joven rogó desesperada que no lo hiciera, como si esa acción definitivamente figurara que él pudiese mancillarla.

- Sigyn…

- ¡No, por favor, no! – gimió sollozando.

- No… no es lo que crees – dijo él con el mismo desconcierto.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, aún cubriéndose con las frazadas.

- No tienes por qué temerme… no estoy aquí para hacerte daño alguno – susurró Loki, queriendo calmarla al estirar la mano.

- No se acerque – dijo Sigyn sin aliento, como tampoco evitando que el miedo la retuviera – no sé qué atrevimiento u ofensa he cometido en contra suya pero…

Ahora fue Loki el que movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué haces eso? – le preguntó él, destrozado.

- ¿Cómo que '_por qué actúo así'_? – Respondió ella, indignada - ¡Ha estado besándome mientras… mientras yo duermo! Entrando a mi habitación…

- Pero Sigyn… yo… yo no quiero que creas que quiero lastimarte. No tengo intenciones oscuras contigo, en lo más mínimo. Nunca pretendí tomarte a la fuerza, jamás podría perpetrar tal monstruosidad contra ti. Nunca.

La criada se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que la presencia del príncipe no era de su agrado. Loki podía notarlo. ¿Qué hacer para tornar su estadía grata? Respiró hondo.

- ¿Para qué ha venido aquí? – le preguntó Sigyn, al borde del colapso al ver que el temible prócer estaba arrimándosele. Se agazapó contra el respaldo de la cama, aplastándose contra el muro, aun sabiendo que tal acción era imposible, porque no había escape. No de él.

Loki volvió a sentarse en la cama, cuidándose de no seguir asustando a Sigyn, la que buscó alejarse todavía más. El dios del engaño, no obstante, intentó tomar sus manos en las suyas nuevamente. ¿Es que no se percataba de lo mucho que la necesitaba?

Él inspiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

- Sigyn, necesitaba hablarte… - dijo él, nervioso, sin saber cómo empezar – igual… que con nuestro beso… yo…siento mucho esto que te hice. Necesitaba verte, no pude evitarlo, pero como te lo dije… nunca podría tomarte contra tu voluntad.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el lado. No quería mirarlo. Sabía del efecto hipnótico de sus ojos. Loki trató de persuadirla para que hiciera lo contrario, mas cuando Sigyn volvió a negarse, su paciencia empezó a agotarse.

- ¡Sigyn, deja ya de evitarme! – exclamó él, una mezcla de aflicción y enojo. Lo primero más que lo segundo – ¡Maldición, mírame!

Sin embargo, ella seguía sin acatar a la orden. Sabía que la retórica era su arma más letal.

- Por favor, Sigyn – dijo él, suspirando de pena – no me hagas esto… - la tomó del rostro.

Al fin su amada se animó a devolverle la mirada. Le destrozaba ver que estaba llorando.

- No llores, amada mía. No tienes por qué temer, ya te lo dije… vine aquí por una razón específica, que no me ha dejado en paz – se arrimó, y ella lo asió de sus muñecas para impedir que siguiera rompiendo distancia. Loki desconocía si era un reflejo o algo completamente juicioso.

Sigyn se heló ante el nuevo nombre que recibió por parte de su amo. Amada… ¿_'Mía'_?

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó ella, cuanto pudo reponerse del asombro.

- Yo… creía que hallar a alguien que me apreciara cuando todo Asgard me despreciaba era imposible – dijo Loki, los nervios carcomiéndole el estómago – y desde que te conocí… pensé que serías una trampa de Odín, otra treta, otra tortura… pero no – esta vez la tomó del rostro para apoyar su frente contra la de él, ambos cerrando los ojos – aliviaste mi dolor, comprendiste mi amargura, y yo… fui tan egoísta e ingrato contigo. Te convertiste en mi fortaleza, en mi identidad… - abrió los ojos para ver si Sigyn le miraba, pero no. Su semblante revelaba riachuelos de lágrimas mientras le prestaba atención en su entereza.

- Te quedaste conmigo cuando no tenías por qué, todos me miraban con odio y con rencor… excepto tú. Nunca lo hiciste, pese a que te di razones. Y entonces vi algo tan distinto en tus ojos cada vez que me mirabas. No tengo nada, por más que alegue ser un príncipe, nada a excepción de ti. Todos aquellos largos días de encierro y de castigos, de miradas y tratos plagados de desprecio, no escuché ninguna palabra amable, ni una caricia pero luego de ser castigado de esa forma tan denigrante por mi propio padre, alguien te puso en mi camino. No sé qué mérito hice para que aparecieras en el momento más triste de mi vida. Te acercabas, me alentabas… y a pesar de la forma en que te rechazaba, siempre volvías, no porque fuera tu deber… sino porque _querías. _Sí, soy odiado tanto en Midgard como en Asgard por todo lo que hice, porque nunca seré igual a mi hermano… pero siempre tuve tu afecto…y tu apoyo y jamás me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora – bajó la mirada, acongojado, deshaciendo el apretón que Sigyn estaba dándole. Ella dejó de mostrarse alterada, comenzando a entender lo que Loki estaba confesándole. Llena de ansiedad le pidió con la sola mirada que continuara - Quizás… podrías hallar en tu corazón… ¿El perdón a un hombre necio? - susurró Loki, esperanzado.

La criada estaba completamente estupefacta ante las declaraciones implícitas de amor de su amo. Intentó no mostrarse muy afectada.

- Y cada vez que te marchabas, cada vez que te despedías de mí, ¡Sentía que te ibas para siempre! – Aulló ahora, con la voz quebrada – Y yo lamentándome en el fondo de no ser digno de ti, pensando en que no tenía chances contigo, pero… con ese beso que me diste, pienso que quizá puedas sentir algo por mí. Sigyn… - y notó que ella abrió los ojos, mirándole atentamente al oír que el príncipe la nombraba. El timador rozó su nariz con la suya – no puedes _no _sentir algo por mí. Si no lo sintieras… no lo habrías hecho… y yo no estaría aquí, si no sintiera algo por ti, mi pequeña.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Era el todo por el nada. Decidió tomar aire antes de decir lo que verdaderamente incumbía a la situación.

- Lo que iba a decirte era que… - y de nuevo tomó aire.

La criada asintió, incitándole a proseguir.

- Me enamoré de ti, Sigyn – dijo Loki, al fin.

Si antes ella creía que se había quedado fría con las ardientes palabras dichas hace un rato atrás, al oír ese apasionado discurso literalmente se paralizó. No podía ejecutar movimiento alguno. Se quedó muda, silente. No sabía si temblar o permanecer ahí, a la merced de Loki.

- ¿No puedes decirme algo? – Dijo él, casi triste – Sé que es extraño que yo diga estas cosas. Es más, nunca he dicho algo así en toda mi existencia. Yo que siempre me burlaba de ese sentimiento, despreciándolo y a mi vez, anhelándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Te amo Sigyn, como yo creía que nunca… jamás podría sucederme. Pero… - acarició su rostro – yo… necesito saber si tú… sientes lo mismo – posó la mano encima de la suya.

La joven tragó saliva.

- Sé bien que piensas que puedo estar mintiendo. Para ti y para todos soy el dios del engaño, el timador, el embaucador cuyo corazón es frío, duro e inerte como cualquiera de las rocas de Jötunheim. Pero el dios del engaño jamás en su penosa vida ha hablado más en serio. Soy completamente honesto y sincero cuando digo lo que siento por ti, cuando te digo que… fue desde que te vi, desde que apareciste para darme algo de aliento en la prisión. Por favor, créeme – la tomó de las manos esta vez -, te lo suplico, Sigyn. ¿Me amas, acaso? Necesito saber la verdad – la miró atentamente a los ojos, esperando ávidamente su respuesta.

Al oír la culminación de la confesión, la sirvienta ya no pudo contenerse. Eso fue demasiado. Ahora un caudal de lágrimas brotó de aquellos ojos aguamarina. Secándose la humedad dejada por el llanto, se lanzó a los brazos de Loki, sollozando imparable, inconsolable. Él la abrigó en sus brazos, abrazándola con la misma consternación. Sigyn sollozaba contra su pecho, con una auténtica desolación asentándosele en el pecho. Después de llorar un buen rato, halló la fuerza para dirigirse a Loki nuevamente.

- ¡Que Odín me lo perdone! – Exclamó ella. Lo tomó de nuevo del rostro, mirándole a los ojos – ¡No puedo negarlo! Mi señor, yo también lo amo… lo amo, desde siempre, en secreto – dijo ahora, musitando - No... No sabía… que sentía eso por mí, mi señor – balbuceó contra su boca, aún temblando – le juro que no sabía… de haberlo sabido, no le habría hecho sufrir de esta forma – le echó los brazos al cuello ahora – ¡Cuánto daño debí haberle hecho sin proponérmelo! Perdóneme, señor – se pasó las manos por los ojos con tal de limpiarse las lágrimas – por favor, perdóneme – volvió a abrazarlo, un poco más calmada.

Loki echó un suspiro.

- Deja de tratarme así, Sigyn. Odio que me trates como tu señor. No lo soy – la espetó él.

La joven asintió tras un rato de meditar esa orden. Él acarició su largo cabello rubio, meciéndola tiernamente pero de manera casi imperceptible.

- Sigyn, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón. No pasaba ningún día en que no me arrepintiera de lo que te hacía. Pero… es porque te amo – susurró de nuevo, trémulo.

- Pero si es por eso, ¿Por qué fuiste tan severo conmigo?

Loki apretó los párpados ante la pregunta.

- Porque… tenía que rechazarte, pensando en que estabas burlándote de mí siendo amable. No podía aceptar la idea de que alguien como tú pudiese apreciarme cuando todo Asgard me repudiaba… lo que más me asombraba era que no buscabas recompensas con todo lo que mereces en verdad por escuchar y tolerar a alguien como yo.

- Porque de eso se trata el amor, Loki – dijo ella, con la voz quebrada – se trata de dar algo… sin esperar otra cosa a cambio. Esa fue mi mayor motivación para acercarme a ti luego de enterarme por parte de mis compañeras de que habías regresado a Asgard.

- ¿Pero de qué servía que también sintieras algo por mí sin que yo me enterara? – dijo ella.

- Nunca busqué hacer que sintieras lo mismo. Pero jamás me imaginé que eventualmente podrías sentir lo mismo. No al menos, por una sirvienta como yo.

Loki sonrió.

- ¿No lo imaginaste nunca? – le preguntó él, tras poner un pequeño beso a sus labios- Sigyn, contigo… a mi lado… ya no me siento… - aclaró la garganta – solo. No merezco a alguien como tú, tan bella, tan inocente… tan pura – declaró ahora.

- No, Loki. No digas eso… hay tantas mujeres de la nobleza que morirían por tenerte como consorte… - él desaprobó lo dicho por ella. El silencio navegó durante largos segundos.

- Sigyn – afirmó él observándola atentamente – quiero que seas mi amante.

La criada echó una carcajada, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sonriendo confundida.

- Lo que oíste. Quiero… que seas mi amante – le repitió él.

Sigyn borró su sonrisa, para mostrarse un tanto asustada…de nuevo.

- ¿Tu… amante? – repitió ella, inconscientemente.

- Sí, Sigyn. No me interesa en lo absoluto establecer una relación sentimental con alguna mujer de la nobleza. Tú vales más de lo que ellas valdrán en cinco generaciones.

- ¿Pero qué podría ofrecerte yo? No tengo riquezas, no tengo nada…

Loki soltó un ronco sollozo al oírla excusarse.

- ¡Por eso tienes que ser tú! – Agregó él, ardientemente - No puedo estar con otra… ya no quiero estar solo, por favor… no sobreviviré esto sin ti. No habrá otra – la acorraló suavemente contra el respaldo de la cama – ni hay otra. Estoy consciente de lo que esto conlleva, pero estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerte a mi lado ya no sólo como una pequeña aliada o confidente… sino… como la mujer que amo.

Ante su apasionada declaración, Sigyn no halló palabras para contestarle a Loki. Nunca hubiera pensado que el hombre que tanto había amado en secreto, que era tan temido entre sus pares y en otros mundos, podría ser tan sensible, tierno. Ciertamente el hecho de que fuera frío en su trato, sin mostrar o exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. La necesidad de sentirse _realmente _amado y comprendido le había dejado en claro que él no era precisamente un santo. Sus ojos aguamarina observaban intensamente a los verde esmeralda de él. Comprendió que la escena de su sueño se repetía pero esta vez en la realidad. Se acercaba amenazante, pese a que no deseaba hacerle daño. Él explicándole todo, implorando que no pensara otras cosas, al borde del llanto. Sabía cómo terminaba ese sueño, pero precisamente no _era un sueño _el que vivía en ese mismo instante. Sigyn tomó la iniciativa y, aun tímida, extendió sus manos a los hombros de Loki, el que no sabía hasta ese momento qué quería ella hacer o movida por qué cosa.

Su boca encontró a la de él. Partió de manera lenta, el príncipe le devolvió el gesto con idéntico ímpetu. Desconocía la razón del por qué Sigyn lo besaba, pero no le importó. La caricia dada por sus labios era una sensación embriagadora, arrebatándole de la realidad y de sus propios sentidos.

- ¿Loki? – murmuró ella.

Él atendió a su amada luego de volver en sí. Escuchar su nombre disipándose de su boca era otra cosa que lo dejaba sin fuerza ni aire. ¿Es que Sigyn sabía acaso del poder que poseía sobre él con tal solo llamarlo por su nombre? Estaba seguro de que aun enterándose de su don sobre él, no usaría tal poder jamás. Ella no era así. Loki se arrimó más a Sigyn, la que impulsaba a destrozar las barreras entre ellos. Su mirada decía que sí, que aceptaba su petición. No necesitaba palabras para decirle que lo amaba con la misma locura, desde siempre… hace tanto. No eran necesarias. Era algo que a ella le faltaba también. Su percepción, su forma de pensar distinta de las demás jóvenes, tanto cariño que deseaba compartir solo para ser mirada de igual forma con el mismo desprecio. Loki deseó decirle tantas cosas en aquel momento pero no sabía dónde empezar. Así que deslizó las manos en su torso, sin miedo ahora, explorándola con cuidado. Sigyn echó un jadeo ante tal contacto. Pero eso no quería decir que no era de su agrado, como dejó en claro al poner sus manos sobre las de él para que continuara con sus caricias.

Lleno de ansiedad, se lanzó a ella, besándola, alejándola del respaldo de la cama para recostarse sobre ella... El sonido de sus labios enlazándose una y otra vez era simplemente enloquecedor. Pese a lo sugestivo de la posición y con la pasión con la que se tocaban mutuamente, las intenciones de Loki estaban lejos de ser carnales. Eran completamente inocuas. Repitió exactamente lo que habían hecho en sus aposentos. Eso hasta que el sueño comenzaba a hacer transar sus cuerpos con el cansancio. Se detuvieron, contemplándose a la débil luz de la penumbra otorgada por la vela que Sigyn tenía por costumbre dejar encendida para no dar pie a la oscuridad. Loki bajó la mirada, centrándose en la prenda que su amante traía puesta. Le encantaba su textura, manifestando su simpatía hacia ésta a través de sus manos, deslizándolas suavemente por su cuerpo. El color blanco le venía bien a su amada, hacía perfecta combinación con su piel, color de cabello y ojos. Ataviada así, a cualquier humano le hubiera parecido un ángel. Pero para los demás, era una simple sirvienta, con una vida y futuro mediocre.

Loki se levantó entonces, quitando su peso de encima de ella para tenderse de lado y abrazarla ahora por la espalda. Sigyn aceptó gustosa, pues se sentía protegida por él. No hablaron, no se dijeron nada. El sonido de ambas respiraciones llenó el aire, ahuyentando el silencio fúnebre. El oscuro príncipe continuó haciendo resbalar sus manos por su pelo y por sus hombros, como arrullándola y diciéndole que no sucedería nada. La joven respondió a su gesto encogiéndose de hombros. Le gustaba mucho lo que él le hacía. Luego de un momento de estar mimándola, Sigyn se volvió a él, ciñendo su figura con la suya. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos, sin separarse por un minuto de ella, logrando sentir su pecho presionado fuertemente contra el suyo, percibiendo sus latidos.

Permanecieron así, casi sintiendo que su sangre y sus venas se tornaban en una sola. Loki apagó la vela de un suave soplido con su aliento de hielo. Luego de eso, hundió su nariz en la fragante melena de oro de su amor. Sigyn echó un suave suspiro de placer, intensificando el abrazo que los mantenía juntos.

- Gracias, Sigyn – susurró él, emocionado. La joven en respuesta, enlazó una pierna sobre su cadera. Loki echó una suave risa, besándola en la mejilla y cerrando los ojos, entregándose al fin al sueño junto a ella.

Con la tranquilidad a flor de piel.

* * *

**Con un nuevo capítulo doy la bienvenida al 2013 (hace ya 15 días, pero bueno... más vale tarde que nunca XD).**

**Como notaron, nuestro dios favorito le pidió a Sigyn que fuese su amante y ella acepta pese a que al principio no fue muy bueno D: es que encontrar a alguien así besándote a altas horas de la noche cuando debieras descansar no es algo que uno recibiría de la mejor forma XD pero al final ella ya se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos que él le profesa a ella. Y ya tenemos un buen comienzo ^_^**

**Pasando a otros puntos; se fijaron en que Loki vuelve a detestar a Thor una vez que él se le aparece como el resto de su familia sinceramente preocupado, pero sin quitarle responsabilidad en sus actos. Ya veremos más bromance más adelante jejeje.**

**Los _Dökkálfar_ y _Ljósálfar_** **(Elfos de luz), y los _Svartálfar _(Elfos oscuros o negros) son parte de la idea que tenían los vikingos acerca de los elfos o enanos. Se decía que pese a ser llamado 'enano' eran de la misma altura que los humanos :/ se creía que algunos eran parte de 'los hijos de Iwaldi' que eran excelentes herreros. De ahí la idea de recurrir a ellos con tal de arreglar el puente ;)**

**Y también espero que les haya gustado el ataque de parte de Loki a Sjöfn y a Löfn al estilo "Actividad Paranormal". Les confesaré que no será la única escena en donde Loki utilice sus aptitudes psíquicas con tal de castigar o simplemente molestar a otros XD.**

**Sin más que aclarar, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido!**

**Bye ;P !**


	18. Confidencia

**III: Complicidad**

El trino de las aves y el fluir de los ríos acompañaron a Sigyn en su despertar al amanecer. Bostezando perezosamente, la criada estiró sus extremidades con tal de sacarlas de la entropía. La joven abrió los ojos, aún pensando que la presencia de Loki era un sueño. Palpó el lugar donde él había dormido su sueño, al no sentir nada se estremeció. Se levantó de golpe de la cama:

Loki ya no estaba. Sigyn suspiró triste. Sólo había sido un sueño. Muda de tristeza, se tendió de nuevo sobre el enredo matutino de sus sábanas. Sin embargo, iba a acurrucarse vio en su mesita de noche, sobre el libro que había robado, una nota escrita en frágil caligrafía nórdica en un pergamino color hueso. Emocionada, cogió el papelito.

'_Seguramente te preguntarás por qué no amanecí contigo, mi pequeña Sigyn. Yo estoy en el palacio, lamentablemente para nosotros tengo deberes que hacer. Ya te lo contaré luego. Siento muchísimo en no haber podido quedarme contigo hasta que te despertaras…Sé que estás en descanso, amada mía y mereces un respiro después de todo nuestro… ajetreo, pero quiero que sepas que me muero por verte. Es lo único que puede aliviarme y distraerme en lo que me tocará hacer por ahora. Hay mucho que quiero decirte.'_

Sigyn echó una pequeña carcajada, seguida de una sonrisa. Aquello daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido era cierto. Suspirando enamoradísima, se echó sobre la cama nuevamente. No existían las palabras para expresar su felicidad. ¿Quién iba a pensar o imaginar siquiera que él sentía tanto por ella? Ser la amante de Loki; un sentimiento de miedo y de alegría se entremezclaba en sus entrañas en una dulce contradicción. La joven se levantó, se dio el aseo propiamente tal para salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque y los prados de Asgard, a ver si veía a Loki pasar por ahí. Había cambiado su usual y preferido vestido celeste por uno de color lila muy claro, con un toque perlado. No poseía un corsé, más bien se adhería a su figura, conservando el cinturón marrón, del cual pendía una pequeña y delgada cuerda por el lado izquierdo de su cadera y pierna. Se veía bellísima. Se puso sus mitones, cogiendo su canasta la que llevaba un libro - que había sustraído del palacio – como forma de pasar el rato y finalmente su capa celeste. Caminó por el sendero de tierra, rodeado por el verdor del bosque y del paso a sus pies. Sigyn respiró profundamente, oyendo el melodioso trino de las aves que cantaban a su alrededor.

Una vez que llegó a los campos repletos de flores, la joven se acercó con el canasto, cortó algunas, con tal de hacer unas coronas florales para el cabello, similares a laureles. Sigyn recogió varias, junto con las hojas con tal de agregar más verdor a la serie de colores. Cuando finalizó la acción, la mozuela procedió a caminar por la senda que llevaba al sauce para sacar parte del tronco con tal de sacar el material necesario y suficiente para fabricar una corona de flores y una canasta pequeña. Se sentó a la fresca sombra del sauce para comenzar su trabajo, quitándose la capa, doblándola para ponerla en su falda con tal de no tener calor en un rato más, puso la cesta a un lado con las flores para sacarlas a medida que fuera elaborando el adorno. Sigyn echó un suspiro de alivio y de relajo. Se aplastó contra el árbol para proceder con su trabajo. Mientras lo hacía, vio a la distancia un grupo de personas que corrían a caballo el sendero por el cual hace poco Sigyn había andado. La criada depuso la labor para mirar la escena. Era una corrida de más o menos siete soldados – entre ellos dos mujeres – que iban a raudo galope.

Ah, Sigyn entendió. Debía ser la guardia de _élite _de Odín, conocidos como los _halcones escarlata. _Lo sabía por la insignia emblemática del halcón impresa en la pechera de todos los soldados. Parecía que se dirigían al palacio del padre de todos. No le dio importancia y continuó su trabajo. Tras un largo rato de repetir la acción con tal de terminar de hacer la corona de flores, se dirigió a los trozos de sauce con la intención de fabricar la canasta de mimbre. Sigyn suspiró de pura satisfacción ante el recién finalizado artículo. Ajustó un poco las partes que habían quedado sueltas, tirándolas sin llegar a desbaratar el cesto. Dejó la corona de coloridas flores dentro de la canasta para tenderse de espaldas sobre el pasto, arrullada por el trino de las aves y del río que fluía pocos metros desde su ubicación.

En ese momento, se quedó dormida otra vez, su cuerpo completo se veía sombreado e iluminado con las sombras de las hojas que eran peinadas por la refrescante brisa matutina. Su capa le sirvió como almohada. No era que el césped le molestara. Es más, Sigyn disfrutaba de la textura sobresaliente y fresquísima de la hierba que se extendía por todo el campo de Asgard. Se quedó ahí, prisionera de la amenidad que ofrecía el panorama natural.

* * *

Una vez que los soldados de los Halcones Escarlata llegaron al palacio, desmontaron para caminar escoltados por un par de guardias que se hallaban a las afueras de la casa de Odín. El grupo se encaminaba al Salón del Trono para platicar con el soberano de Asgard, que acudió rápidamente a la llegada de su pequeña pero eficiente tropa.

Todos se inclinaron en una rodilla, cabizbajos y poniendo una mano empuñada sobre el pecho en señal de respeto hacia la autoridad de Odín.

- Los _Dökkálfar_, _Ljósálfar _y_ Svartálfar _han llegado. Esperan a que el príncipe Loki se presente para hacer acuerdo en efectuar la labor de la reconstrucción del _Bifrost_ – dijo Tilda, la capitana de la escuadra.

El anciano asintió.

- Bien – aprobó el padre de todos – ya haré llamado a Loki para que venga a platicar con ellos – hizo una seña a un guardia para que se acercara. Le ordenó que se dirigiera a la ubicación de Loki para darle el mencionado emplazado.

El hombre caminó por los pasillos que llevaban al salón del balcón que mostraba una vista perfecta de Asgard. Lo único que le faltaba a ese paisaje era el observatorio. Casi ahogó una exclamación cuando vio a Loki ahí con sus ropajes de rey, los mismos con los que había sembrado e inspirado tanto terror en Midgard. Se veía perpetuo, imponente, que era usual cuando vestía tales indumentarias. El ilegítimo hijo de Asgard atisbaba atentamente los parajes del reino eterno, especialmente aquel sector los campos y pastizales. Sigyn debía estar ahí, descansando. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y la imagen de ella durmiendo, como aquella noche en que en que se había colado en su habitación, robándole esos besos con tal de decirle que lo había vuelto loco de amor. En su mano poseía la adularia que había creado como regalo a su ahora amante. No había tenido tiempo de pulirla. Con todo el escándalo de su envenenamiento y su reposo no había hallado el momento dado para mejorarla. Se le vería precioso como colgante, y estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

Una voz que lo llamaba lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Loki se volvió casi furioso hacia éste. ¿Quién se atrevía?

El hombre retrocedió un poco ante la furia del príncipe recién integrado a la sociedad asgardiana. Repitió la orden respetuosamente ante la pregunta – que más sonó como un regaño – del príncipe. Loki borró la expresión de enojo para mostrarse más sereno. Se quitó el casco, haciéndolo desaparecer para no cargar con él. Se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia al ver pasar al segundo príncipe. Loki pasó por delante sin devolver gesto alguno. Hizo un gesto de cabeza al saludar a su padre y a los guerreros del pequeño ejército. Un sirviente tiraba de las riendas del caballo azabache, del cual Loki era dueño. El joven dios recibió la cuerda para montarse sobre éste. Se despidió de su padre, añadiendo que conversaría todo el asunto que competía al arreglo del _Bifrost _y que regresaría ya a la noche. Espoleando al caballo, arrancó con sus compañeros con tal de llegar hasta el final del puente que yacía destrozado.

Parte de los _einherjar _con los _halcones escarlata _acompañó a Loki, el que trataba cómo diese lugar disimular su molestia de estar vigilado. Una vez que llegaron, los enanos dejaron de examinar la gigantesca rotura que había quedado como obstrucción entre Asgard y los otros mundos. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, harto de la situación que ni siquiera había comenzado. Se bajó del corcel, junto con los otros escoltándole.

El timador se acercó al que parecía el líder del grupo de enanos. Lo saludó, como era correspondiente. Era Iwaldi, el de más edad entre los ellos. Brok era quien daba las órdenes a los demás mientras el primero se mantenía ocupado charlando con Loki. Ambos miraron el vacío que hace no mucho atrás se había llevado el observatorio con gran parte de trozos del puente arcoíris. Seguro algunos fragmentos habían caído al mar que iba cayendo en cascada al abismo.

- Tardaría bastante – Comentó Iwaldi – sugeriría que el observatorio fuese reconstruido con todos sus elementos internos con _uru._

Loki dejó de pensar para prestar atención a las palabras de sugerencia del enano.

- ¿_Uru? – _Repitió él, un tanto confundido - ¿Cómo el material del que está hecho el Mjölnir?

- Sí, su alteza. Es prácticamente indestructible.

El príncipe asintió ante la respuesta.

- ¿Es difícil de forjar?

- Un poco. Pero con el tiempo y paciencia suficiente, se logrará un buen trabajo. Además será imposible que el puente sea destruido de nuevo – contestó el enano.

El joven se alejó un poco de Iwaldi con tal de comprobar el nivel del mar que yacía debajo de la transparencia multicolor del puente. El hombre de baja estatura se quedó mirándole, curioso por su acción. Loki se volvió a él.

- ¿Y qué hay de la base? Estaba construida sobre un peñasco gigantesco. ¿Crees que tus compañeros puedan trabajar allí, incluso con la marea alta?

Por un momento Iwaldi permaneció en silencio. Izó la mano en señal de que iba a dar su respuesta cuando uno de los soldados de la guardia de los halcones se le acercó a Loki.

- Su alteza, no creo que podamos empezar la labor de reconstrucción ahora – dijo éste.

- Nunca se dijo que comenzaría hoy. Sólo nos ponemos de acuerdo en este día – contestó el timador, sorprendido de la estupidez de aquel idiota. Iwaldi aprobó lo que Loki había respondido, lo que causó que éste tipo se alejara de los dos. El dios del engaño esbozó una mueca de aburrimiento, levantando además una ceja sin que nadie se percatara, por supuesto.

Ahora que se quedó mirando el cielo con sus cercanísimas auroras y galaxias recordó de mala gana cuando Thor y él habían luchado. Él destruyendo el puente con aquel martillo que era su juguete preferido ¡Y estuvo tan cerca de haberse deshecho de ese fastidioso que se empeñaba en llamarlo 'hermano'! Loki chirrió los dientes, lleno de rabia. ¿Por qué tenía él que reparar el daño _si Thor había quebrado el puente_? Bufó un suspiro cargado de aversión y hastío ante tal pensamiento. Claro, era más fácil echarle la culpa al descartable, al que iba en último lugar. Culparlo a él de todo. Ahora más que nunca quiso matar a su hermano. Se preguntaba dónde estaba para culminar su inconclusa labor.

Ahora fue Brok quien llamó a Loki, al que tuvo que llamar dos veces al no verse respondido. El príncipe se acercó desganado hacia el enano.

- Mi señor, desconozco si es que usted desea elaborar los planos para guiar el trabajo.

- Sí, los haré yo - contestó Loki tajante – necesito un par de días para completarlos.

- ¿Cambiará algo en el diseño…?

- No. Será igual pero más reforzado. Y más con aquel material llamado… _uru _– lo interrumpió Loki secamente.

Brok asintió rápidamente.

- El _uru _es una excelente elección, su alteza.

- No lo he escogido yo. Ha sido Iwaldi quien me lo ha sugerido – aclaró el timador.

- Ah… - dijo Brok, asombrado.

- Supongo que con todo esto, ya estamos de acuerdo y sabremos cuándo empezar.

- Sí, tomaremos un descanso cada cierto lapso de tiempo y cesaremos la tarea cuando las condiciones atmosféricas lo permitan así. Esperemos a que el tiempo sea nuestro aliado ahora – comentó el enano.

- Y si no, llamaré a mi hermano para que lo resuelva – comentó Loki, con tremenda ironía en su voz.

Ambos se despidieron, al fin con el arreglo hecho. Montó su caballo para devolverse junto con ambas escuadras y los enanos que harían estancia allá en Asgard. Loki apenas podía pensar en nada. Quería ver a Sigyn. _Necesitaba _verla de nuevo. Volver a llenarse de su abrazo protector, de su aroma y de su amor. Pero se preguntaba si ella quería verlo, quizá no le perdonaría en el fondo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior y no quería decírselo para no ofenderle. Cierto, ella era una sirvienta pero eso – al menos así lo pensaba Loki – no le daría derecho a él de hacer de ella lo que él quisiera. Bajo ningún medio ella era su ramera. Sigyn era alguien en quien podía confiar, hallar consuelo… sí. Eso era, su amada. Así que como se dirigía de retorno a su hogar, ahora maquinó a toda la velocidad que su mente podía generar, una forma de verla y cumplir con su palabra de reparar el puente a la vez. Sí, claro que podía hacerlo. Después de todo, él hacía lo que le daba la gana.

Desmontó su caballo al llegar. Dibujando seriedad en su rostro, Loki se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar hojas de pergamino que estuviesen sin usar con tal de utilizarlas para dibujar los planos. Cuando al fin las encontró, las llevó consigo a sus aposentos. Para ahorrar trabajo, se dispondría a dibujar durante la tarde todo lo que había sido el puente antes de la gresca contra su hermano, motivada por sus diferencias. No salió a comer, no sentía hambre. Ni siquiera cuando una sirvienta le había dejado una bandeja con comida. No tocó ni comió nada en lo absoluto. Quería deshacerse de ese deber lo antes posible para así volver a su vida de príncipe, la que ya no sería tan aburrida puesto que teniendo a Sigyn como amante no necesitaría nada ni a nadie más. Se quitó la armadura, poniéndose sus vestiduras de cuero que utilizó durante su odisea en la tierra para hacerlo más cómodo.

Tomó un trozo de lápiz carboncillo, para comenzar a dar vida al esbozo.

Trazó una línea, y otra… y otra… hasta obtener una copia del puente _Bifrost._ Sin duda, un excelente bosquejo del enlace, cuyas luces multicolores iluminaban ese sector oscuro de Asgard. Una vez que terminó con el primer boceto, tomó una segunda hoja de pergamino de las cinco que había. Dibujó el mismo tema pero desde una perspectiva diferente… y así siguió toda la tarde. Con las manos un tanto adoloridas por el esfuerzo puesto en sus apuntes. Movió ambas manos y sus dedos con tal de espantar aquella perlesía acosándole los tendones. Ahora comenzó con las medidas, con qué material se haría, cuánto sería su demora aproximada, lo cual le tomó un par de horas más.

Cuando al fin se veía terminado su pequeño trabajo, Loki vio la oportunidad para escaparse un rato. Estaba ansioso por ver a Sigyn otra vez, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo en aquel instante y empezar a acosarla y divertirse con ella. Por ende, cuando se dirigía a la salida de su habitación se percató de que había comida en una bandeja de oro. Cogió la botella que estaba por el lado del plato con carne de ciervo para beber algo de _bjorr, _un licor muy fuerte hecho con zumo de frutas fermentadas. Dejó la botella, secándose la boca con el paño doblado en forma triangular. Por un largo instante permaneció estático. Estaba seguro de que olvidaba algo, con lo que comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores con tal de acordarse de lo que le quedaba pendiente de efectuar. Con un jadeo se recordó. ¡El obsequio que quería darle a su amada como una muestra de gratitud! Corrió hacia su escritorio para sacar el objeto que bien guardado tenía con el fin de que nadie se enterara de su existencia.

Aún seguía en bruto. Brillosa y transparente a diferencia de cómo la había sacado cuando la hubo terminado de crear a costa de los rayos lunares de aquella luna menguante y de sus hechizos recitados. Así a simple apreciación se veía bastante bien, incluso linda. Lisa como una piedra de río. Asombrado por la belleza de la piedra, Loki la acercó para mirarla con más atención. Poseía brillos lineales azules, celestes, blancos y violetas con un pequeño toque perlado a través de la transparencia.

Un poco más que contento, Loki se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio. Mecánicamente palpó su pecho y su muslo para ver si encontraba algo con qué pulir la piedra y así convertirla en un colgante. Maldita sea, se había olvidado de eso. Quería darle algo a Sigyn y le salía mal para colmo. De pronto, metió la mano en la vestidura de cuero que iba en su torso: tenía una daga, la misma de muchas que utilizó en tantas batallas, incluyendo cuando intentó asesinar a Thor de forma tan pávida. Sin más opción, Loki comenzó a tallar la pequeña piedra con tal de dejarla reducida a la figura de un colmillo de lobo. Así pasaron los segundos y los minutos hasta alcanzar la textura lisa y forma deseada.

El joven sopló la piedrecilla. Una pequeña polvareda blanquecina se desprendió del objeto. Loki apartó la cara para toser al inspirar las partículas, ventilándose con una mano.

Con las manos cansadas pero contento y satisfecho con su pequeño pero significativo regalo. El príncipe sonrió breve, buscando con los ojos algo con qué hacer la pequeña cuerda que serviría para sujetar y atar la piedra al cuello de su portadora. Dejó el pedrusco en su escritorio junto con los dibujos del puente, procurando su otra tenida de cuero que tenía más tiempo, lo cual se evidenciaba por los pequeños hilos de cuero negro que se habían salido en la parte del brazo derecho. Loki sacó tres hebras de un largo considerable para hacer una trenza azabache. Una vez que terminó, envolvió un pequeño segmento de la parte superior de la joya para afirmarla con la trencilla que había elaborado.

Se demoró un poco, así que para aplacar la tardanza, Loki recurrió a una pequeña técnica mágica. Ya estaba listo. Seguro que a ella le gustaría. Guardó el obsequio en su chaquetilla de cuero para dársela a su amada. Entonces fue que esta ve decidió hacer salida de su encierro.

Un tanto apresurado pero sin actuar de forma sospechosa, el dios timador salió de sus aposentos entonces. Independiente si Sigyn estaba esperándolo o preparada para una visita sorpresa, iría a verla. Pese a que las sirvientas y algunos nobles se le habían acercado para indicarle que la merienda vespertina comenzaría, Loki se excusó diciendo que no sentía hambre, lo cual no sirvió de mucho porque padre de todos, como siempre, estaría allí junto a Frigga y Thor. Además considerando que los enanos estaban hospedados en Asgard, debieron ser invitados a comer como tal.

Loki suspiró de pura molestia. Toda su visita arruinada por la aburrida comida acompañado de los enanos. Se devolvió a sus aposentos con tal de cambiar su indumentaria por la apropiada a las festividades. La muchacha le siguió intentando alcanzarle pese al disgusto que esto le causaba.

- Mi señor, no es por ser imprudente – recalcó una sirvienta en un susurro – pero Padre de Todos y la reina Frigga han requerido que se presente…

- Sé bien que debo presentarme.

- Sí, mi señor. Y dicen que por favor se apresure y que se vista de acuerdo a la ocasión.

- ¡Silencio! – Exclamó Loki volteándose, hastiado, creando el horror en la sangre de la criada – ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme qué hacer? Lo sé muy bien, no necesito que me lo recuerdes como si yo fuese un niño pequeño. ¡Ahora, fuera de mi vista!

La espantada sirvienta se marchó inmediatamente. El príncipe se encerró en sus aposentos para vestirse. No sería la misma con la que había ido a inspeccionar el puente, sino sería la misma que había empleado en la fallida coronación de su hermano. Era más simple. Tomó el casco de cuernos un poco más enarbolados y más brillantes en relación al otro de su armadura de tonalidad dorada opaca. Loki se la puso sobre su cabeza luego de comprobar y cuidar de que ninguna hebra de su fascinante cabello negro estuviese fuera de lugar.

La larga capa verde esmeralda puesta a sus espaldas flameaba concisa con sus movimientos que marcaban su paso por los pasillos del palacio. Estuvo así hasta llegar al mesón de gran longitud, que ofrecía casi un sinfín de banquetes. Loki se sentó luego de que todos guardaran silencio ante su llegada. Comió sin ganas, como solía hacer siempre que se sentía disgustado. Cada vez que alguien le hablaba se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o con gestos de cabeza. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no había dormido ni comido en días. No era que no quisiera, sino que sentía el más mínimo deseo en ese momento de estar con sus familiares. Aquella comida del día denominada _nattveror, _nunca le había hecho mucha gracia, menos con invitados tan indeseables como los enanos. Ver siempre a Volstagg comer con una glotonería que parecía insaciable, a Fandral insinuándosele a cuanta noble con mente y deseos de ramera se le apareciera en frente, a Hogun con su inalterable desinterés y a Sif… la guerrera raposa cuyo genio era casi tan malo como el del propio Thor antes de ser exiliado a la tierra.

Loki soltó un solapado soplo. Agradeció todo y se retiró de la mesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes. Tras un rato de caminar hacia el balcón y mirar el panorama ofrecido por éste, el príncipe sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró a ver quién era, evidenció que era su madre.

- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? – le preguntó ella, con esa dulzura maternal.

El dios del engaño movió la cabeza en señal de mareo.

- Sí… sí, estoy bien – se abrevió Loki, un tanto atosigado – necesito aire fresco.

- Lo comprendo hijo, pero ni siquiera te quedaste a comer tu postre.

- No tengo muchos deseos de comer, madre – contestó él – el ruido me molesta, y después de todo lo que he pasado necesito algo de tranquilidad.

La mujer puso su mano en el hombro del joven príncipe. Ya suponía aquello. Ni con todo lo que había sufrido después del brote megalómano ese aspecto tan suyo se había mostrado alterado. Loki cerró los ojos, y colocó su mano en la de su madre.

- Pues, ya entiendo. Pero no busques aislarte, hijo. Ya te perdimos una vez, no queremos volver a sentir que te alejas, no sabes cuánto afectó eso a nuestra familia.

Sin que su madre se percatara, su boca se contrajo en una mueca de desaprobación. ¿Qué _"afectó a nuestra familia"_ _en qué_? ¿En un dichoso y formidable banquete en honor a su hermano? Así de afectados se encontraban. Quiso decírselo, pero prefirió callarse.

- Sí, madre. Imagino cómo – dijo Loki – pero ya arreglaré mis errores. Sé que me costará, pero ya lo haré.

Frigga asintió.

- Hijo, no pienses que no te queremos. Sé bien que no te dimos suficiente atención cuando eras pequeño. Me encantaría recompensar todo eso… tu padre te quiere muchísimo… y créeme que se sintió pésimo luego de tu castigo público. Incluso al día siguiente quiso levantar tu periodo de aislamiento.

Loki se quedó en silencio. No soportaba tal cosa. ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

- Está bien, madre, está bien – susurró él calmándola – no tienes por qué afligirte por eso.

La reina suspiró mientras abrazaba a su hijo preferido. Loki contestó el abrazo. A medida de que se enlazaba a aquella mujer en sus brazos repasó que lo único bueno de su aislamiento había sido Sigyn, a quien ardía en deseos de ver. Deshizo el abrazo besando la mano de su madre y despidiéndose de ella.

Se alejó de ese lugar, quitándose el casco y retornando una vez más a su cómoda vestidura de cuero para dar con la ubicación de su amante. Se montó en su caballo nuevamente, cabalgando por los prados del reino eterno. Buscó con los ojos a Sigyn una vez que había llegado a los campos de flores. Si no la hallaba ahí, se metería otra vez en su habitación. Volvió a espolear a su caballo en dirección hacia la cabaña en donde se hallaban todos los sirvientes. Igual que la noche anterior, había algunas doncellas acompañadas de guardias que las tocaban lascivamente.

Obviamente, Sigyn no estaba ahí. Se apartó de ese sector para continuar su búsqueda. Prosiguió su cabalgata hasta que llegó a un riachuelo y un lago. Detuvo al caballo, dejándolo descansar. Loki apartó las ramas y hojas secas caídas del suelo con el pie para facilitar su llegada. Allí la vio, cerca de la laguna de la que solía sacar el agua para beber y cerca del sauce; Sigyn tomaba agua y se lavaba la cara. Estaba descalza, con una corona de flores – bellas rosas rojas - puesta en su cabeza. Al lado del sauce, Loki divisó sus pequeños botitos marrones con una cuerda color crema a la altura de los tobillos, que era donde se enmarcaba el corte que conformaba la prenda, la capa celeste, y dos canastas de mimbre, la de mayor tamaño poseía un libro, y la otra, flores de todos los colores junto con dos mitones enrollados.

Loki esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa. Se ocultó tras el árbol con tal de tomar la canasta que poseía el libro y jugar con ella un rato. Así lo hizo y escapó sigilosamente al otro lado.

Sigyn se acercó al árbol, levantándose un poco el vestido con tal de secarse la cara. Se iba a sentar al sauce cuando se percató de que faltaba algo. Se dio una vuelta y comprobó que faltaba una canasta. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, buscando su pertenencia sin la más remota idea de cómo se había desaparecido. Estaba segura de que la había dejado ahí. Ya cansada y con la oscuridad de la noche dificultándole la búsqueda, se disponía a marchar cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Se dio vuelta y comprobó de lleno que el segundo príncipe de Asgard estaba al lado del árbol que se encontraba al otro extremo de donde ella estaba, con una canasta en la mano y con una sonrisita que prometía cosas no muy correctas. Sigyn se quedó tiesa y muda de la impresión, mas se acercó a él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Una vez que se arrimó a su amante, intentó quitarle la canasta cariñosamente.

Pero Loki se lo impidió alzando la mano, a sabiendas de que Sigyn no lo alcanzaría por su baja estatura.

- Devuélveme eso – dijo ella sonriente y con un aire de travesura.

El dios timador le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

- Dame un beso y te lo regresaré – ronroneó él, ahora escondiendo el objeto a sus espaldas.

Sigyn entrecerró los ojos y se colocó en puntillas con tal de acceder a la petición, dándole un corto y pequeño beso en sus labios. Loki se quedó mirándola, insatisfecho una vez acabado el gesto.

- ¿Es a eso lo que llamas un beso? – le preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

La criada abrió los ojos, incrédula de que no le gustara.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres entonces? – preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Loki soltó una carcajada y la canasta al suelo, apresando a Sigyn de su cintura con ambos brazos.

- Así – y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella, reclamando su lengua con fruición.

La muchacha soltó un suave sonido de asombro ante lo apasionado que podía ser Loki, pese a lo que los demás decían sobre su personalidad fría y apática. Para no desplomarse se aferró a los fuertes hombros de su amado, atrayéndole con él hacia donde se encontraba hace unos momentos atrás, sin embargo dirigió sus manos a su cara con tal de sentir su aire más de cerca. Ambos deshicieron el beso solamente por la falta de oxígeno. Loki aún seguía con su frente adherida a la de ella.

- _Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto _– pensó él, sonriente.

Tomó la mano de Sigyn en las suyas.

- Ven, vamos – dijo él, atrayéndola a él.

- ¿Adónde? – le preguntó ella, confundida y divertida por su gesto.

- Por aquí – contestó él, alejándola del sendero que llevaba a la cabaña donde los sirvientes solían dormir, conduciéndola hacia el extenso prado iluminado por la luna llena.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó ella.

- Tenderme en el pasto. Además, desde la mañana que quería verte, si no te diste cuenta – respondió él, juguetonamente y haciéndola girar con él casi valsando.

Sigyn no tenía idea de qué responder.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Loki preocupado.

- No… no pasa nada, no esperaba verte aquí. Al menos no tan pronto con todo lo que sucede en este asunto de la visita de los enanos.

Loki sonrió amargamente.

- Pues, dentro de lo que pude hacer, adelanté algo de mi trabajo – añadió Loki.

- Ojalá pudiera ayudarte – se lamentó Sigyn.

El dios del engaño echó una risa contra su boca ahora.

- _Ya me has ayudado bastante, _querida – recalcó Loki – como te dije en la nota que te dejé hoy en la mañana, ¿La leíste, cierto?

- Sí – respondió ella, sonrojándose sin evitar recordar la noche en que se habían quedado dormidos juntos tras declarar sus sentimientos. Loki suspiró.

- Por cierto, quería saber si no te había molestado que no pudiera quedarme contigo hasta que despertaras…

- No, Loki… está bien. Nunca me sentí tan segura… durmiendo – dijo Sigyn.

- ¿Pese a todo?

- Sí, querido – Sigyn le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Ni siquiera con el miedo que sentiste cuando… - aclaró su garganta – me aparecí y te…

La criada posó sus dedos en los labios del príncipe, haciendo un gesto negativo. Loki se relamió los labios, sin dejar de mirar a Sigyn.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

- No – se negó ella, riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó ejecutando un movimiento felino para caer delicadamente sobre el pasto con ella bajo él. Sigyn lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante el súbito ademán.

- No te agradecí lo suficiente – siseó Loki, inclinando su cabeza a la de ella.

- ¿Y cómo quieres agradecérmelo? – preguntó ella, curiosa y levantando una ceja.

- Aún no lo sé – ronroneó de nuevo, haciendo temblar las entrañas de Sigyn con ese sutil tono de voz – podría llevarte a otros lugares… a ver los otros mundos del Yggdrassil, enseñarte magia…

Sigyn puso sus manos en los brazos cubiertos por el atuendo de cuero para luego deslizarlas por su cara. Loki agradeció su caricia, cerrando los ojos.

- Con lo que quieras tú está bien – replicó ella dulcemente.

El dios del engaño se recostó completamente sobre ella, apreciando sus ojos y parte de su figura a la nívea luz lunar.

- ¿No hay algo que quieras en específico?

- Ya te lo dije, con que tú quieras está bien para mí. Seré una sirvienta, sí… pero una muy feliz.

Loki se levantó un poco para mirarla con más atención.

- ¿Feliz? - repitió él - ¿Sirviendo a otros? Sigyn, no mereces esta vida de servidumbre. Mereces que todos tengan consideraciones contigo – la tomó de los hombros, como si quisiera sacarle ese pensamiento con tal gesto.

No obstante a ella pareció gustarle, como dejó en claro arrojando una suave risita.

- Feliz porque te tengo – contestó la criada.

La expresión perpleja del segundo príncipe de Asgard cambió completamente ante la tierna respuesta de su amada, y de sus labios se escapó un tenue suspiro de un aliviado. El joven rozó su nariz contra su cuello, haciendo que su peso yaciera por completo en ella. Sigyn acarició su cabello distraídamente esta vez mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro, cerrando los ojos como queriendo dormir.

- Sigyn… - susurró después de un largo rato de mudez.

- ¿Sí? – atendió ella, con idéntico tono.

- Sabes, yo… hace tiempo que quería preguntarte desde cuándo tienes ese afecto por mí – dijo él.

La sirvienta vaciló un momento, deponiendo sus caricias.

- ¿Sigyn, estás bien?

- Sí…sí, estoy bien…- se sonrojó - ¿Para qué… quieres saber? – titubeó ella.

- Porque siento que me lo debes. Quiero saber a qué vino esa ternura conmigo. Y no me contestes con esa frasecita _'nadie merece que lo traten así'. _Estoy seguro de que esa respuesta es sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que hay detrás de ti – contestó Loki, poniendo mucho énfasis en su timbre de voz – anda vamos, puedes contármelo.

Sigyn sonrió, pícara.

- ¿Cómo infieres que sentí algo por ti incluso antes de conocerte?

- Me enteré por parte de dos sirvientas chismosas, parece que son hermanas – respondió él, oscureciendo la voz – estaban hablando muy mal de mí…- Sigyn frunció el ceño molesta ante la noticia – y de ti, para colmo.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? – inquirió ella.

- Cuando entré a la cabaña… esa noche.

Sigyn asintió comprendiendo.

- Claro, me molesté bastante y las asusté con una de mis técnicas psíquicas – añadió Loki, con expresión triunfal.

Ahora era pasmo lo que pintó la expresión facial de Sigyn, se rió cubriéndose la boca.

- Por eso es que estaban tan asustadas hoy. No se despegaban la una de la otra – añadió cuando la risa le dejaba hablar.

- Pensé que te molestaría, diciéndome que eso no es correcto – agregó Loki, sonriendo también.

La criada ahora le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¡No! – Exclamó ella, divertida - ¿Cómo crees?

- Me alegra tanto que te divierta, no me imaginaba que podrías hallar mis bromas divertidas.

- Sí, ¿Cómo no encontrarlas divertidas? Hace falta bastante diversión en Asgard – añadió Sigyn, a lo cual él asintió.

- ¿No vas a contarme?

La muchacha recordó en seguida la explicación que le debía a su amante. Balbuceó un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

- Pues… es una historia un tanto larga, intentaré hacerlo… entretenido – y ambos rieron.

- Eso mismo dije yo y no te molestaste por todo lo que me tomó contarte lo que me había sucedido. No veo razón por la cual apresurarte o aburrirme – comentó Loki.

Sigyn tomó aire.

- Sí, si es que oíste hablar a Sjöfn o de Löfn es porque han estado todo el tiempo pendientes de mí. Además se la pasan comparándote con…

- No menciones a ese imbécil – articuló él con voz pastosa.

- Sí, Loki. Sé que te molesta pero… una vez me preguntaron que qué opinaba sobre el príncipe Thor, no contesté mucho. Sí, es fuerte, rudo…

- Y es un estúpido sentimental – contestó Loki burlándose.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros, sin contener la risa.

- ¡Loki! – lo regañó.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… añadí que pese a eso, no era de mi interés. Entonces fue comenzaron a deducir que era a Fandral por quien yo sentía fascinación. Claro, lo negué rotundamente, no quería decir por quien, pero al final se dieron cuenta horrorizadas de que… - Loki levantó su mirada, clavándola en la de Sigyn.

- ¿Tanto horror inspiro? – comentó Loki, más para sí mismo.

- Horror no. Más bien diría yo un temor propio de alguien de la nobleza – corrigió ella.

Loki se movió un poco con tal de volver a la posición anterior.

- Continúa.

Sigyn arrojó un suspiro.

- En ese momento, todas comenzaron a mirarme como una rara porque sentía muchísima admiración por ti. Y esa admiración creció aún más cuando te convertiste en rey. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz por alguien más.

El dios embaucador apretó los párpados, absolutamente conmovido por aquella confesión.

- Cuéntame… más, por favor – musitó, movido por la emoción.

- Fue que me animé un poco para escabullirme en el palacio un día de tu reinado, y pese a que teníamos un nuevo rey, creía que estarías más feliz… pero te observaba escondida desde un pilar, tenía miedo de desagradarte descubriéndome – y sonrió un tanto apenada y nostálgica ante el recuerdo que despertaba ambos sentimientos -, y lucías muy triste. Melancólico… como si eso no te hiciera feliz. Pero eso no significaba que no lucieras magnifico con tus ropajes de rey, fue que me pregunté el por qué todas fantaseaban con Thor o con Fandral cuando… te tenían a ti. Tan apuesto, tan inteligente, de bella voz… no entiendo por qué los prefieren a ellos. Quizá por su físico o por ese atractivo que en lo personal a mí no me llama la atención. Entonces se me ocurrió que se prefiere a un guerrero inculto en vez de un príncipe letrado y bien instruido al que si se le hubiera dado una oportunidad habría demostrado que la guerra no es el único camino a la grandeza.

Sigyn cerró los ojos, respirando la brisa nocturna como sus manos peinaban el cabello negro de Loki, el que se mantenía en silencio. Tras un rato, la joven decidió llamar al príncipe, al que creía dormido.

Pero estaba bien despierto.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? No te ibas a quedar dormido aquí, ¿O no? – dijo ella.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Loki, qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – y el mencionado inspiró aire hondamente antes de contestar, quitando un poco su peso de encima de sobre el cuerpo de Sigyn.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? - preguntó él, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi cansado.

Tal pregunta dibujó en la criada una expresión de fascinación y fluctuación al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Por qué no te acercaste? De haber sabido que sentías algo así y que entendías todos mis pensamientos, mis sueños incumplidos… - ahora se tendió sobre el pasto de espaldas, suspirando de alivio.

Sigyn se levantó para sentarse.

- Te dije que temía acercarme por miedo a desagradarte…

- Sí… pero… - y ceñudo se puso pensativo – pensándolo bien, con toda esa actitud altiva quizá te hubiera rechazado. Pero… todo se desvaneció con esa caída al abismo, al hombre al que quise como un padre, rechazándome. Me quebré, Sigyn. Vi todo oscuro, y me siguió una serie de fracasos en Midgard para empeorar mi situación.

Ella asintió, apenada por esa funesta anécdota.

- ¿Sabes algo, Loki? – Susurró ella volviendo a colocarse de espaldas al lado de él, tomándole la mano - Cuando caíste al abismo, me encerré por unos días en mi habitación a llorar tu supuesta muerte. Te guardé luto por tres días. Prendí una vela y pedí a los dioses que donde quisiera que estuvieses te encontraras bien.

El joven dios se puso de pie, maravillado.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? – inquirió él, auténticamente sorprendido.

- No podía no hacerlo. Cuando me iba a ejercer mi servidumbre en el palacio, sentía que estaba vacío, que faltaba algo entre la realeza. Extrañaba verte en el balcón, observando el horizonte como si quisieras hallar algo allá. Me angustiaba el hecho de pensar que si estuvieses vivo, nunca serías encontrado. Pero no fue así.

- No tuviste miedo de acercarte a mí cuando regresé a Asgard.

- No – adujo Sigyn, cabizbaja – supe que te habían maltratado mucho y… ahí fue que le pedí a un guardia que me dejara entrar a la celda con tal de darte algo de aliento.

Loki sonrió bonachonamente.

- No te imaginas cuánto quise que te quedaras ahí mucho más rato – musitó él – de no ser por ese guardia apestoso.

La joven le sonrió, entrelazando su mano con la de él pero Loki pronto la deshizo con tal de darle el obsequio a su Sigyn, la que se mostró confundida por su acción cuyo fin desconocía.

- Toma – le entregó el colgante de la piedra lunar, ante la mudez de la muchacha, quien recibía el objeto lentamente. Lo observó incrédula, girándolo para apreciar los colores que surgían del interior de la piedra.

Al no oír palabra por parte de Sigyn, Loki dedujo que no había sido de su agrado.

- Si no te gusta, puedes tirarlo a otro lado…

- ¡No, no! – Exclamó ella, eufórica y radiante de felicidad - ¡Está precioso! ¿Cómo piensas que no puede gustarme? – se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer. El rostro de Loki trazó una señal de alegría ante la dulce recepción de su amada por su obsequio. Seguramente, una noble habría pensado que era una baratija sin valor alguno pero para Sigyn era una tremenda y valiosa muestra del sincero amor que Loki sentía hacia ella.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – exclamó Sigyn llena de alegría, aún sosteniendo el regalo en sus manos, lanzándose sobre él y besándolo de un apasionado y loco arrebato, ahora estando ella en control de él. No era algo que a Loki le molestara, de todas formas. Muy por el contrario, rodeó su cintura para palpar su espalda y tomarla de la nuca con tal de profundizar la intensidad de sus besos.

- Loki… oh, Loki – susurró ella tiernamente cuando los besos que le daba la dejaban hablar, rodeando torpemente su cuello, puesto que la posición de espaldas no la dejaba hacerlo de la mejor manera.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó él, deslizando una mano por su cintura.

- Pensarán que lo he robado – dijo Sigyn –, es tan difícil hallar una piedra como ésta, esperaría no te haya dado problemas en hallarla.

- Cuando sabes sobre hechizos y lo increíble que pueden resultar cuando menos lo esperas, se te hace más fácil. Ni siquiera la compré, _yo mismo _la hice, en una noche que no podía dormir. Antes de hacernos… - aclaró la garganta – amantes. Me costó trabajo hacerlo pero… parece que valió la pena.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué pensabas? – se tendió sobre su pecho ahora, relajándose con los tenues latidos del corazón perteneciente al príncipe, el que no creía tenerlo o si lo tenía estaba tan congelado y frío como las rocas de Jötunheim tal como él lo había aseverado.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que sólo tomaría a una preciosa chica como Sigyn para conquistarlo? Ah, nunca imaginó que teniéndola a ella en la realidad fuese tan maravilloso. Tomó su rostro en sus manos, vislumbrándola. Se veía bellísima con aquella corona de flores sobre su cabeza, además con aquellos cabellos dorados fulgurando a la luz lunar… comprendía que más allá de realizar su sueño de ser rey de Asgard, era también importante hallar a alguien en quien confiar, con quien conversar y divertirse pero especialmente _alguien que lo entendía. _Tenía tantos planes para ella para cuando terminara todo lo que debía hacer. Había muchísimo que hacer pero no sabía dónde empezar.

Pero ahora desde la distancia divisó la canasta que había dejado a los árboles que llevaban al sendero. Loki lo atrajo con sus facultades psíquicas, tomando el libro que se encontraba dentro del cesto.

Al sentir que él soltaba un poco el abrazo, Sigyn se movió para ver qué ocurría con él, quien observaba y hojeaba el libro, comprobando que era el libro ausente en la casi infinita biblioteca real. Se quedó mirando a la chica, completamente estupefacto.

- Loki puedo explicarlo…

- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

Sigyn se encogió de hombros, avergonzada por lo que él había descubierto.

- Perdóname, Loki. Tomé ese libro para buscar una cura mientras estabas envenenado – respondió ella, dolida como cuando una niña es reñida por un adulto.

- ¿Sustrajiste un libro… sólo por eso? – preguntó Loki.

- Sí – dijo Sigyn, tímida – prometí devolverlo apenas lograra curarte. Sé que crees que…

Loki chistó un signo de silencio ondeando la mano y apretando los párpados.

- Deja de excusarte. No lo decía de forma acusadora. Nunca habría pensado que hubieras hecho tal cosa. Gracias… por tomarte ese riesgo – dijo Loki.

- No hay por qué, Loki – susurró ella con ternura.

El dios del engaño volvió a enlazar a Sigyn en sus brazos, acunándola protectoramente y respirando con tranquilidad. Sabía que no podía quedarse así con ella durante el resto de la noche… pero quiso disfrutar el momento. El cabello que se colaba en su nariz le causaba cosquillas, el hipnótico y a la vez curativo aroma de lavandas de Sigyn estaba aturdiéndolo y excitándolo a iguales. Intensificó el abrazo, enredando sus dedos en las finas hebras de oro de ella y con la otra la sujetaba su espalda.

- A todo esto – añadió Sigyn, soñolienta - ¿Podrías tomar el libro que sustraje de la biblioteca y devolverlo por mí?

- Por supuesto – repuso él – además, olvidaste tu sifón con lavanda en mi habitación, te lo entregaré mañana… – susurró él.

Sigyn echó una risa.

- Sí… qué tonta soy… - y volvió a besarlo, quedándose dormida al rato.

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente, el silencio y tranquilidad que caracterizaba al bosque asgardiano se veían interrumpidos por la lenta y serena andanza a caballo de un par de soldados de la escuadra de los halcones escarlata. Uno era de cabello rojizo muy corto, de ojos oscuros y piel blanca y el otro que lo acompañaba tenía el cabello castaño, largo un poco más abajo del cuello, muy alborotado, ojos pardos muy expresivos. Poseía una barba y bigote similares a los de Thor pero a diferencia de éste, poseía un aspecto más descuidado… casi rústico. Ambos vestían una reluciente armadura, aunque la del segundo lucía un tanto más opaca en comparación con la del primero.

- ¿Crees que haya peligro por aquí? – le preguntó el primero.

- No. ¿Qué saldrá? ¿Una valquiria? Por favor – comentó el segundo, despectivo.

- Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.

- Ajá.

Ambos soldados siguieron la cabalgata. Miraron si es que se encontraba algún lugar donde podían descansar. El pequeño manantial escondido no les resultó convincente, de modo que continuaron hasta llegar a la cabaña un tanto cercana al palacio de Odín.

El segundo jinete se bajó de su caballo, explorando el lugar muy analíticamente. No creyó encontrar a nadie hasta que finalmente escuchó un ruido de agua. Lleno de curiosidad se acercó al lado de atrás de la gran casa, avistando a una jovencísima criada de espaldas inclinada en el pozo, en cuya parte baja se encontraba una canasta repleta de frutos silvestres.

Atraído por la chica, el soldado se le acercó tocándola del hombro, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de la lozana sirvienta. El soldado permaneció mudo apreciando la belleza de Sigyn… quien parecía no entender la ojeada de éste.

- Señorita – dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

Sigyn levantó una ceja, ceñuda.

- ¿Necesita algo, señor? – y el soldado se sentó al lado de ella, haciendo un signo bonachón.

- Sí, mi compañero Arko y yo buscamos algo de… - miró sugestivamente a Sigyn – alimento. Queríamos saber si eres tan amable de convidarnos agua y un poco de esos frutos.

La chica asintió y entregó su canasta al joven, quien a su vez llamó con un sonoro grito. Se dirigió a la casa con tal de conseguir dos pocillos para servir agua a los extraños visitantes que ella tan sólo había visto desde la distancia. Les sirvió agua rápidamente para luego ofrecerles los pequeños frutos silvestres que había recogido. Tras devorar los refrescantes bocados, el primero que se le había acercado se arrimó a ella, estudiando sus rasgos.

- ¿Estás sola, preciosa?

Sigyn se encogió un poco de hombros, sus mejillas tomaron un tono ruborizado pero de timidez y no de agrado ante tal halago.

- Sí, señor. Estoy sola – cuchicheó ella, haciendo reír al soldado.

- ¿Y qué hace una hermosura como tú tan sola en estos lugares tan… posiblemente peligrosos? – continuó él.

- Sólo paso… mis días de descanso – respondió Sigyn un tanto intimidada.

- ¿Descanso? ¿Cuándo se ha visto a una sirvienta descansando a estas horas?

Pero antes que Sigyn respondiera, Arko le dio un manotón al soldado que importunaba a la joven.

- Oye, ¿Para qué le haces preguntas? ¿Qué te importa que esté descansando? Agradece que haya sido gentil con nosotros sirviéndonos en sus horas de descanso.

- ¿Y qué cosa tan maravillosa hiciste para ganar tal premio, amorcito? – preguntó de nuevo el soldado, sonriéndole.

- ¡Ah, ya basta! – lo espetó Arko, hastiado.

No obstante, el hombre pareció recordar algo de golpe. Tomó a la sirvienta en sus brazos y dijo maravillado:

- ¿Acaso… acaso tú eres Sigyn? ¿La que sanó… al príncipe Loki?

La mencionada asintió tímidamente, lo que hizo al guardia dar un brinco de alegría.

- ¡Vaya hombre! Realmente los comentarios sobre ella nada son cuando la ves en persona… - la chica no comprendía tal ataque de agrado - ¿O no? Es más bella de lo que creí.

- No creía que mi mérito llegase a oídos tan lejanos.

- ¡Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo! ¿Sanar a un _berserker_? Eso nunca se había visto antes.

Sigyn no pudo hacer más que agradecer un tanto nerviosa el gesto y el halago.

- Bueno, no creía que podría encontrar a la mismísima chica que salvó a un príncipe. Me imagino qué cosas más eres capaz de hacer…

- Sí, señor…

- Por favor, no me llames, "señor". Mi nombre es Theoric… - y tomó su mano para besarla. Sigyn lanzó una pequeña exclamación de asombro ante tal gesto, sonrojándose.

- Le agradezco muchísimo el gesto – dijo ella, sin evitar que se le notara la incomodidad en su timbre de voz.

- No hay por qué. Lo mínimo que mereces es un poco de admiración – dijo Theoric. Se incorporó, devolviéndole la canasta y el pocillo agradecido de todo – ha sido un placer conocerte… Sigyn – dijo ahora con más énfasis en su nombre.

Sigyn asintió. Arko y Theoric se despidieron agradecidos ante la hospitalidad mostrada por ella, volviendo a montar los caballos correspondientes.

Mientras se iban Arko articuló una reprimenda:

- Theoric, creo que Sigyn se sintió bastante incómoda con tus halagos. ¿Es que no puedes controlar tus instintos?

El soldado barbudo se burló ante el regaño.

- ¿Con una dulzura como esa quién se resiste? – Comentó él – ¡Qué envidia le tengo a Loki! Yo hubiera soportado todo eso con tal de que Sigyn me cuidara día y noche como buena sirvienta que es. Seguro que hasta el príncipe Loki se sintió agradecido.

- Él tendrá su propia forma de mostrarle su gratitud.

- ¡Yo le hubiera pedido matrimonio!

Arko movió la cabeza en negación, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Theoric, no digas tonterías.

- ¿Tonterías? Bah, la próxima vez yo mismo beberé vino contaminado con tal de que ella me sane.

- ¿Y qué si mueres?

- Bueno, pues mala suerte – y ambos rieron.

- Sólo espero que no haya un hombre que también esté interesado en ella.

Arko lo miró con los ojos en blanco esta vez.

- ¿"Interesado"? – El pelirrojo se dio una palmada en la frente – Theoric, tú no cambias con las mujeres.

- Son criaturas hermosas, y hay que disfrutarlas mientras estén jóvenes – se rió.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, ya pensaré en una forma de atraerla. Las mujeres ceden con unos cuantos halagos, ya verás que puedo. Y esa Sigyn luce... bastante convincente.

Una vez que salían del sendero para volver al palacio, Arko formuló un nuevo y último comentario:

- Ya empiezo a creer que eres un segundo lengua de plata, Theoric...

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Inicio febrero con una nueva actualización (con un día de retraso para variar ¬¬ como buena chilena jejeje XD).**

**Supongo que ya les di una sorpresita con el personaje incógnito que dije en otras notas que se iba a aparecer con tal de enloquecer de celos a Loki XD Y allí lo tienen: Theoric interesadísimo en Sigyn de primeras. Quizá les pareció un poco fugaz la aparición y su interés pero calma... calma... las futuras peleas y escenas de celos se vendrán pronto. Arko es parte de la escuadra _Crimson Hawks. _No recuerdo bien el diseño original del personaje, así que lo he creado a mi pinta :D  
**

**Como ya ven, Loki y Sigyn están como dos locos enamorados perdidamente del otro *suspiro* jugueteando y conversando tranquilamente en los prados de Asgard. Lo que me encanta de esta pareja es que Loki (pese a todo) encuentra todo el amor y la comprensión que le hizo falta en el pasado. **

**Tal como mi queridísima Valdemar me comentó en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones, es maravilloso que él comprenda que más allá de ser rey encuentre a alguien que lo entienda y no se sienta tan solo. Sí, seguro que Odín, Frigga y Thor lo quieren muchísimo y se esfuerzan pese a sus maldades y diferencias de aceptarlo como es. Pero es ella quien realmente lo entiende. Ya veremos más esa complicidad y compenetración en capítulos posteriores :D La escena de cuando están tirados en el pasto me la imaginaba con esta canción, es muy hermosa, tiene la letra en inglés pero estoy segura de que aquí muchas entienden inglés x3 es de un dúo australiano que me ha fascinado los últimos dos años. Es muy serena y muy adecuada a la escena, esperaría que les gustara tanto como a mí.**

www . youtube watch ? v = W8AvQE-Lu3U

**Para aquellas que no saben, la adularia es otro nombre que se le otorga a la piedra lunar. En mi opinión, nunca había visto una piedra tan bonita 3 tengo suerte de poseer un colgante con una piedra trabajada jejeje :)**

**Supongo que ya sabrán los líos que tuvo Loki con los enanos XD hace lo mejor por no dar una mala impresión por no quedar más mal de lo que ya está. Sigue siendo el mismo mezquino travieso pero en fin... así es Loki. Ah, y en relación a la gastronomía vikinga aprenderemos más :D **

**Ahora a mis queridísimas lectoras y amigas les pediría que si tienen alguna idea para el capítulo siguiente o posteriores, que me lo dejen expresado en un review :)  
**

**Como siempre sin más que aclarar, déjenme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido.**

**Bye ;)**


	19. Opuesto - Consuelo

Theoric y Arko llegaban al palacio a reunirse con sus compañeros luego de darse un brevísimo descanso. Les esperaba una larga jornada junto a los _einherjar_ con tal de vigilar a Loki en su labor de reconstrucción.

Como había planeado, el dios timador trajo acompañado de varios funcionarios los planos elaborados por la tarde del día anterior. Se paseaba por el gran taller de herrería, cercano a las minas y cavernas, con muchos puestos de trabajo, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y que se hiciera como era correcto. Los que no trabajaban como herreros traían el material para forjarlo y pulirlo en fraguas encantadas puesto que aquello era más fácil que forjarlo en una estrella moribunda.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto resultará, Iwaldi? – le preguntó Loki, la desconfianza raspándole la voz.

- Con mucha paciencia, sí – contestó el enano con optimismo.

El príncipe asintió.

- Que traigan más _uru. _Quiero dejar lo máximo de trabajo adelantado en este día – ordenó él.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamó Iwaldi, dando palmadas - ¡Pongan más empeño en el trabajo!

Loki sonrió ante el ímpetu del herrero. El joven se dirigió junto con Iwaldi, Brok y Sindre (hermano del segundo) para discutir la construcción futura del Bifrost una vez que todos los materiales fuesen debidamente trabajados. Debido a la gran cantidad de brasas provenientes de las fraguas, el estar vestido con tanta ropa era un castigo. La sed era un fantasma acosándolos sin ningún cantinero rondando por el lugar.

- Bien, empezaremos por la base. Haremos que los _Svartálfar_ y los _Ljósálfar_ desciendan sujetados de cuerdas que estarán atadas a columnas de roca que pondremos con tal de que ninguno muera o sufra daño físico – determinó Loki haciendo gestos que iban aquí y allá por los planos puestos uno al lado de otro.

- Muy de acuerdo. Esperaría que el mar no se embravezca durante el trabajo – dijo él.

- Lo mismo espero – añadió Brok.

Loki se pasó la mano por la frente para borrar el sudor.

- ¿Es posible que algún cantinero o sirviente se anime a venir? Este lugar parece el mismo _Muspellheim _– se quejó él.

- Pídale a un guardia que llame a alguno – dijo él – un poco de agua no nos vendría mal.

Loki se alejó con tal de cumplir la petición. Llamó a un soldado que se encontraba a escasos metros de su ubicación, cuyo nombre no conocía para ordenarle que hiciera llamado a un cantinero. El soldado como tal, acató la orden de su señor para de paso calmar la sed de los enanos y de sus compañeros también. En el paso se encontró con varias, a las que les comunicó la orden del príncipe Loki. Algunas dudaron incluso de su labor al oír que se encontraba el odiado demente ahí, pero por insistencia del soldado accedieron, resultando ser Sjöfn y Löfn.

Como Loki seguía dándoles indicaciones a los enanos, quienes a su misma vez ofrecían sus sugerencias, las sirvientas entraron con sifones de cuero y con copas. Disimuladamente, el príncipe levantó la mirada para contemplar quiénes eran. Una de ellas se acercó a Loki y a los enanos para ofrecerle agua pero no pudo ocultar su desagrado y temor al sentir esa malignidad que él irradiaba incluso desde lejos. Loki tomó la copa sin mirarla y ordenándole que le sirviera una más cuando se acabara la primera.

Ambas hermanas se separaron para hacer de su trabajo más rápido, repitiendo la acción con los demás: enanos y soldados que vigilaban la labor y al mismo príncipe del engaño. Theoric miró la escena y cuando se disponía a caminar con tal de vigilar a Loki como lo hacían los _einherjar _y los halcones escarlata, cuando se topó violentamente con el vigilado: Loki echó un pequeño gruñido de rabia y disgusto ante tal tropiezo. Theoric se dio cuenta de ello y pidió una disculpa al joven príncipe, el que le advirtió secamente que tuviera cuidado, retirándose del sector raudo para continuar su labor.

- Necesitaremos más _uru_ del que imaginábamos – dijo Loki perpetuo, observando los planos.

- Así parece – comentó Brok, asintiendo al atisbar también las imágenes.

- Lo bueno es que el _uru _absorbe muy fácilmente la magia y encantamientos, de modo que si usamos magia podríamos utilizar alguna con tal de facilitar nuestro trabajo – dijo Iwaldi sonriente – Odín deberá hacer llamado a los mejores magos del reino con tal de poder efectuar esa opción.

_¿Los mejores magos del reino?_, pensó Loki, sin dejar pasar cierto aire de triunfo ante la aserción. ¿Por qué Odín iba a llamar a los mejores magos si Loki podía hacerlo? No había mejor hechicero que él en todo Asgard. Y si lo había pues se pondría a perfeccionar sus técnicas de brujería y conocimientos antiguos. Por un momento sonrió ante esa fantástica característica suya. Si se podía adelantar este engorroso episodio con magia era preferible que se pusiera manos a la obra lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Loki.

- Esperemos a que sigan trayendo más uru de las minas y las cavernas de Asgard. Las dimensiones deberán ser considerables teniendo en miramiento de que estamos partiendo por la base.

- Sí, lo primero es lo primero – agregó el príncipe asintiendo lentamente - ¿Y qué hay del puente?

- Eso vendrá después. Después de que hayamos instalado la base en el mar con el observatorio a medio completar, lo haremos. No creo que sea gran cosa, puesto que es el mirador el gran problema. Una vez que completemos el trabajo con éste, ya nada será lo que tengamos que hacer, así que no hay por qué alarmarse – comentó Brok a modo de respuesta, con el mismo tono de optimismo que su compañero Iwaldi.

Loki se levantó, enrollando los planos y entregándoselos a Sindre.

- Entonces todo está en orden – finalizó él mientras el enano se iba a dar indicaciones a los demás enanos – que ellos sigan trabajando, yo iré a verificar qué tal van los Dökkálfar con la extracción del metal. Acompáñame, Iwaldi.

El hombre asintió rápidamente a la orden de su señor, dejando a Brok y a Sindre al mando del gigantesco taller. Saliendo del abrasador calor del taller, ambos suspiraron aliviados al verse libres de tan horroroso ambiente laboral. El sol de mañana iluminaba los yacimientos mineros, que iban acudidos tanto por enanos como asgardianos. Loki observaba curioso el panorama, eso hasta que sintió que alguien más aparte del simpático Iwaldi. Se volvió y vio con desagrado que eran dos einherjar y un miembro de los halcones escarlata, que había sido el mismo payaso con el cual se había tropezado no hace mucho rato.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Loki, altivamente.

- Debemos velar por su seguridad, su alteza - dijo Theoric, intentando remediar la situación – Las minas no son un lugar de confianza si no se tienen los cuidados necesarios.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el príncipe del engaño, levantando una ceja, sarcástico.

Iwaldi levantó un poco el cuerpo para mirar lo que sucedía en la caverna. Los obreros le pidieron cortésmente a los presentes que se hicieran a un lado con tal de sacar el preciado pero pesadísimo metal. Loki ordenó a los otros que se desplazaran. Theoric giró la cabeza, observando la escena.

- ¡Por las barbas de Odín, qué grande es ese material! - exclamó el guerrero de aspecto rústico.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco ante la exclamación.

- _Pero qué idiota tan fácilmente impresionable _– pensó él.

Iwaldi se arrimó al príncipe.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedan cargar una pieza de metal tan grande? ¡Se partirán el lomo! – exclamó Arko.

- No lo sé. Cualquiera sea la habilidad para eso están, por algo son soldados y son mineros – comentó Loki en voz baja, con cierto desdén en su voz.

Su comentario no tardó en cavar la silenciosa desaprobación de los soldados, aunque no en los enanos ni en el mismo Iwaldi. Loki no le dio importancia y procedió a avanzar por la mina.

- ¿Y las cantineras adónde fueron? – preguntó el embaucador.

- Deberían estar allá – respondió Arko, apuntando hacia su izquierda - ¿Quiere que las llame?

- No, quiero que les obsequies rosas – contestó Loki, hastiado - ¡Sí, quiero que las llames! – bramó ahora, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El soldado, asustado por el sarcasmo del príncipe cuyo humor y demencia era mejor no corroer más, salió galopando pidiendo a las sirvientas amablemente que le acompañaran. El dios del engaño hizo una mueca muy disimulada. Demonios, ¿Y esto iba a repetirse siempre? ¡No iba a soportarlo! Y Thor disfrutando de todo elogio mientras él reparaba el daño que su bendito rival había dejado. Esperaba que Odín tuviese la mínima consideración de ponerlo a trabajar aunque fuese por un poco con ese juguete que lo hacía tan poderoso. Seguro él haría el trabajo mejor que todos esos enanos y obreros asgardianos juntos. Después de todo aquello era para gente bruta… como su hermano, pensó ahora, riendo calladamente.

- Creo que con eso ya es suficiente por hoy. Ofrézcanle algo a esos pobres tipos, ya deben estar muriéndose y lo único que nos faltaría es que hubiese bajas durante el trabajo.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Iwaldi, siguiendo a Loki una vez que él había hecho arrancar a su caballo.

Volviendo al inmenso taller, comenzó a verificar ahora los tamaños de lo que conformaría la base en un tiempo más. Aprobaba todo lo que veía mientras Iwaldi y Brok le daban una mano con los planos, para revisarlos y asegurarse de que todo iba de acuerdo a lo competente. Loki suspiró cansado, deseando algo más de aire fresco. Una vez que cayó el atardecer, encontró la fuerza y las ganas de dar una última orden por aquel día.

- Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Retírense y descansen. Volveremos al trabajo para mañana a la salida del sol – dictaminó Loki, con cierto cansancio en la voz.

Los enanos aprovecharon de estirar los adormecidos músculos debido a la posición repetida durante horas. Marcharon con toda tranquilidad hacia el palacio, en donde después de comer se dirigieron inmediatamente a dormir en las habitaciones puestas especialmente para ellos debido a la ocasión.

El segundo príncipe de Asgard caminó hacia su habitación una vez terminada su merienda. Se quitó el casco entrando a sus aposentos, dejándolo sobre su escritorio quitándose la ropa hasta quedar desvestido completamente. Se arrojó en su cama, abriendo la ventana con una táctica psíquica; sonrió y suspiró aliviado con los ojos cerrados al sentir la suave y refrescante brisa lamer su cuerpo. Era tanto el cansancio que antes que pudiese percatarse de que su ritmo cardiaco iba descendiendo como su respiración, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Apenas la jornada de deberes acabó, Arko y Theoric se marcharon a sus respectivos descansos. El rústico guerrero, se dirigía al bosque para buscar algo de frescura en la pureza de los árboles que adornaban los senderos de Asgard. Theoric tomó su caballo para dar un paseo por el panorama nocturno, algo similar a lo que Loki solía hacer.

La cabalgata proseguía con normalidad durante los siguientes minutos. Observaba los árboles de los cuales pendían las preciosas y codiciadas manzanas doradas de la joven Idunn. Pensó en apropiarse de una pero la rápida andanza se lo impidió. Continuó su paseo en su caballo cuando entre medio de los álamos en medio de la oscuridad observó un cuerpo níveo que contrastaba bien con la oscuridad que en parte era iluminada por la pálida luna llena. Lleno de curiosidad, ordenó a su caballo ralentizar su paso con tal de no cometer ruido al romper distancia.

Se bajó rápido pero sigiloso. Casi como una sombra. Theoric caminó hasta encontrar un extraño pero muy bonito lugar escondido entre medio del sendero que llevaba de regreso al palacio de Odín. Poseía una bella laguna con grandes rocas de superficie lisa, que le daban un aspecto muy acogedor… pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el comprobar que se hallaba una pequeña canasta repleta de frutos silvestres, una corona de flores y una finísima vestidura blanca doblada cuidadosamente a unos pocos centímetros del borde la laguna.

Theoric sonrió. ¿Qué fantástico acontecer le esperaba? Para no arruinar el momento no se arriesgó a acercarse. Sus ojos pardos miraban la laguna, cuya roca dificultaba la visión de lo que podría venir. Quizá algún ser misterioso había descendido a Asgard para pasar desapercibido entre la gente común. Se ocultó entre los grandes arbustos y matas al pequeño y verdoso límite de aquel secreto lugar con tal de seguir apreciando el intrigante espectáculo.

Entonces lo vio: apreció un delgado brazo que salía en busca de sujeción con tal de emerger del agua. Theoric quedó con la boca abierta al ver a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y nevada piel…

Echó un jadeo, completamente maravillado al ver a la chica a la que no vaciló en demostrar su fascinación de primeras. Quiso acercarse pero permaneció estático. Ciertamente, la joven era de una hermosura que no pasaba desapercibida entre los hombres. Parecía una ninfa de los bosques, un espíritu de la naturaleza de esas que oía hablar en los relatos de guerreros.

Sigyn se sentaba al borde del precioso estanque natural de agua, con las piernas aún sumergidas en el agua. Sacó una avellana de la canasta, comiéndola rápidamente mientras que con la otra mano estrujaba de forma suavísima su magnífica melena áurea, ejecutando la acción de mejor manera una vez que su otra mano se vio desocupada. Miró el cielo y hacia sus alrededores, sin descubrir afortunadamente al moroso que la observaba. Sigyn estiró los brazos para ahuyentar el cansancio, acompañando la acción con un bostezo puesto que eran altas horas de la noche. Theoric estaba absolutamente pasmado ante tal perspectiva, cayéndosele la baba al observar tanta hermosura. Sigyn no se percataba de nada, incluso cuando se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse.

Sin embargo, al instante en que ella iba a tomar la delicada tela blanca para cubrir su desnudez, la posición agachada que Theoric había adoptado le jugó una mala pasada: murmurando una que otra palabrota, el guerrero cayó estrepitosamente dentro del arbusto, que a su vez perdió varias ramas de su pequeño tronco debido al excesivo peso de la armadura. Sigyn se dio una rauda vuelta al sentir que estaba enterándose de que no estaba sola pero al hacerlo, producto del susto, cayó escandalosamente al agua otra vez, lastimándose parte del antebrazo.

- ¡Por las barbas de Odín! – exclamó Theoric, corriendo a socorrerla.

Luego de unos segundos de haberse precipitado, Sigyn asomó la cabeza, tosiendo y botando el agua que se había tragado. Se limpió los ojos, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

- Caray… lo siento, Sigyn – se excusó Theoric, culposo – paseaba por aquí, y no pude evitarlo…

La criada clavó en él aquellos ojos azul verdoso que habían robado el corazón de Loki desde el primer momento. Theoric sonrió como idiota sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Theoric? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hacías mirándome? – preguntó ella apenas pudo recuperar el aliento.

Él la miraba intentando buscar una explicación por medio de palabras balbuceantes.

- Pero si ya te dije que yo pasaba por aquí… - titubeó él, intentando remediar la situación como fuese posible.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros. Y fue que Theoric encontró la ocasión para cambiar el tema para no seguir empeorando el momento.

- Oye, andar así en cueros es bastante riesgoso – repuso el soldado, hincándose en una rodilla, y ofreciéndole su mano con tal de hacerla salir de esa laguna – anda, no actúes como si quisiera yo hacerte daño. No tengo malas intenciones contigo.

Ella cortésmente se negó, puesto que no quería que siguiera viéndola sin ropa. Ya estaba bastante estremecida. Lo aceptaría si hubiese sido Loki el que la estuviese mirando – y lo más probablemente, loando desde la distancia su figura de diosa – pero no. Se sentía mal. Como si eso significara que cometiera una falta contra su fidelidad para con Loki.

Ajeno a los pensamientos secretos y lazos prohibidos que la unían a él, Theoric fijó los ojos a la joya que embellecía su nívea develación en la región superior del pecho como la del cuello.

- Bonita joya – halagó él, mientras Sigyn se apartaba un poco - ¿Te la ha dado alguien?

La criada bajó la cabeza.

- Sí. Alguien me la obsequió pero no puedo decirte quién – respondió ella, como un hilillo de voz pero sin dejar de lado la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

El guerrero parpadeó incrédulo.

- ¿Ah, no? Hey, puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie – a lo cual ella continuó negándose – permíteme que te lo diga, pero esa joya te hace ver bellísima – continuó él, halagándola.

Si le decía que el príncipe Loki se la había regalado, comenzaría a sospechar.

Theoric se sentó entonces, observando a su lado la canasta repleta de pequeños frutos silvestres y su delgado vestido blanco.

- ¿Y sabes qué, Sigyn? – Comentó él, sonriente.

- ¿Qué?

- Cualquiera que ande dando paseos por aquí y te viera así sin siquiera conocerte diría que eres la belleza de la naturaleza en su máximo y más puro estado.

La halagada ya no pudo evitar trazar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque distante a la percepción del atrevido guerrero.

- No soy así de hermosa – cuchicheó ella, modesta.

- Oh, vamos, no te menosprecies. Estando de esa manera podrías incluso volver loco a un… dios – dijo Theoric, casi apasionadamente.

- _¿"Qué si he vuelto loco a un dios"? _– pensó Sigyn, mirando hacia otro lado.

Automáticamente su psique se devolvió a los momentos vividos con su adorado Loki.

- No sigas Theoric. En serio agradezco tus halagos pero no me siento muy cómoda aquí. Quizás quieras hablar en otra ocasión.

- Entonces me despido – susurró él.

Sigyn asintió y el soldado estiró la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dame tu mano. Lo correcto es que el caballero se despida de la dama propinando un beso a su mano, como lo merece – dijo él, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

Ella negó la petición.

- No es necesario.

- Vamos, un pequeño lisonja no te hará mal. Serás una sirvienta pero debes sentirte bonita – dijo Theoric, aún con la mano extendida - ¿No lo piensas así?

- No.

- Entonces no me iré de aquí.

La insistencia de Theoric ya estaba mellando la paciencia de Sigyn. Había tolerado que la sorprendiera desnuda en el lago, que charlara con ella _estando desnuda _en el lago y además insistiéndole.

Sigyn extendió la mano, accediendo a la petición de Theoric. Pese a que estaba mojada debido a tenerla sumergida en el agua, éste la besó despidiéndose y dedicándole una mirada intensa. La joven delicadamente separó su mano para sumergirla en el agua otra vez.

- Nos veremos pronto, preciosa – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella asintió. Pero lejos de que Theoric se marchara, miró su antebrazo, el que estaba sangrando dado el impacto de la roca en éste. No sólo eso, ahora Sigyn se quejó encogiéndose, tocando su muslo y su rodilla, de los que fluía sangre también, la que se dispersaba con el agua en las yemas de sus dedos

- Cielos, Sigyn ¡Estás herida! – exclamó el joven soldado.

- No es tanto. Por favor, Theoric, déjame sola. Ya podremos hablar pronto – insistió ella.

- Pero…

- ¡Sólo vete! – aulló Sigyn, esta vez auténticamente hastiada.

Theoric reaccionó retrocediendo, sorprendido. Acató a la orden, marchando rápidamente por el lugar desde donde se había venido. La criada entonces volvió a hundirse en el agua, sin salir de ésta hasta asegurarse de que el soldado se había marchado. Asomó su cabeza nuevamente comprobando que todo estaba bien. Una vez que estimó que no había peligro, salió rápidamente tomando su vestido y demás pertenencias, corriendo y vistiéndose acorde a su paso.

Entró a su recámara sin que nadie se percatara, tomando un trapo de color celeste para secar su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo, cuidándose de no dejar nada fuera de lugar. Arregló su cabello y se dirigió a la canasta que había dejado sobre la mesa, la cual poseía ramos de lavandas. Con toda paciencia y habilidad, haría su perfume de lavandas con una técnica muy sencilla. Sabía que el aceite de lavanda era muy caro en el mercado de Asgard y por ende prefería hacerlo ella misma. Tomó un mortero, colocando las flores ahí y machacándolas con un palito grueso, de modo que así desprenderían el aceite.

Cogió ahora un frasco con tapadura de corcho, llenándolo de alcohol y de paso con las flores. Lo cerró para luego agitarlo enérgicamente, dejándolo macerar por cuatro o cinco días en un sector cálido.

Ahora procedió a sacar su indumentaria para dormir, quitándose el vestido con el que había entrado a la casona. Encendió una vela, dejándola en su mesita de noche. Colgó su prenda humedecida a la ventana de vidrios amarillos para hacerla secar.

* * *

Tras semanas de trabajos en los talleres, al fin los enanos comenzaban a tirar de las piezas que constituirían la base del observatorio con todos los mecanismos modernos que la tecnología de Asgard podía ofrecer. Loki daba las órdenes mientras la otra mitad de los trabajadores, tanto asgardianos como enanos, ayudaban a empujar la carga. Thor se había sumado a ello, puesto que los _svartálfar _no podían exponerse al sol porque de lo contrario se convertirían en piedra. A Loki le molestaba enormemente aquello. Y si no fuera porque no los necesitara los hubiera atraído con engaños a la luz del sol con tal de cobrarse algunas cuentas del pasado. El joven dios miró a todos lados, observando la noche recién llegada. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y su casco dorado de afilados cuernos no remediaba en lo absoluto el tórrido ambiente que se vivía.

Thor que estaba montado en su caballo al igual que su hermano, hizo que el animal se acercara al de éste. Loki se quedó mirándole.

- ¿Pasa algo, hermano? – le preguntó él, sereno.

- Creo que tendremos algunos problemas si nos faltan obreros – respondió Thor – no soy tan necio como para pensar que estas enormes piezas no van a ser llevadas por estos hombres.

Loki echó un suspiro.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, "genio"?

- Podría sumar mi fuerza con tal de ahorrarnos ciertos problemas – sugirió Thor con una sonrisa de puro optimismo.

Ah… hasta que al fin el estúpido sentimental de su hermano usaba el seso. Aunque mejor hubiera sido que _él _reparara todo y él estaría encerrado en su obsesiva lectura o paseando y conversando por los bosques con Sigyn.

- Entonces qué esperas, podrías darles una mano a esos miserables– comentó Loki, despectivo.

El rostro del dios del trueno se contrajo en una expresión de indignación ante el desprecio que marcaba el timbre de voz de su hermano.

- Loki, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¿De qué te quejas, Thor? Tú eras igual en un pasado no muy lejano – dijo Loki, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

- No son juguetes, Loki. Como tampoco significa que no tienen derecho a algo de descanso o ciertas facilidades sólo por nacer en el barro.

- No alegues más, Thor. Sé de ayuda y ve a echarles una mano – continuó Loki, hastiado - ¿Cómo supones que aceleremos la reconstrucción con esa actitud? – preguntó ahora con falsa ignorancia y con los ojos en blanco.

El primogénito de Odín se desmontó del caballo con tal de calmar el hastío de su hermano menor.

- Ya voy, Loki – murmuró éste, auténticamente molesto lo que no hizo más que avivar el sentimiento de diversión en el dios del engaño, quien sonreía burlesco.

En ese momento, fue que sacó el Mjölnir, pidiendo que todos los enanos se apartaran a una distancia razonable. Loki se quedó mirando el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de tomar lugar en aquel momento. Thor izó el Mjölnir al cielo, atrayendo los relámpagos que parecían pertenecer a él. Los dirigió a la parte en donde debía ir la base del observatorio con tal de crear un hueco bastante grande para las dos piezas que compartían las iguales dimensiones. Así lo logro para la sorpresa de todos los enanos y obreros asgardianos, que atisbaban boquiabiertos la escena ofrecida por el dios del trueno. Ahora Thor dejó de lado su arma con tal de ayudar un poco a los enanos a empujar una pieza y las otras. Con la base puesta ya en el hueco hecho por Thor, los enanos comenzaron a bajar auxiliados con cuerdas tiradas por sus compañeros que hacían fila tras otro para otorgar más fuerza y firmeza.

Loki descendió al suelo, ordenándole a uno de los lacayos que estaban haciéndole compañía velara a su caballo con tal de que no escapara. Se acercó al lugar en donde se veía a los enanos trabajar. Si la marea subía el trabajo sobre ese peñasco de metal cesaba. Sin embargo, los _svartálfar_ continuarían sumidos en la sombra del taller con su labor metalúrgica. Se volvió a mirar la noche, que parecía aumentar el cansancio de todos. Habían trabajado durante todo el día, excepto por un par de horas de descanso. Los hombres ahí dejados comenzaron a moldear con sus instrumentos la concavidad en la que la parte esférica de observatorio debía encajar. Se quitaron las escasas partes que sobraban dejando lo necesario. Loki aprobó lo que veía y luego de una hora, ordenó que toda labor por ese día concluyese, yéndose todos a descansar. El dios del engaño se quitó el casco apenas montó su caballo, secándose el sudor. Thor espoleó a su caballo y le siguió el paso a su hermano, el que no lucía de buen humor. Sabía que no podía pedir que estuviese con su mejor rostro; pero él también estaba cansado, no sólo de todo lo que tenía que hacer sino porque compartía el peso que acomplejaba a su hermano. Comprendía – claro que no tanto como Sigyn lo hacía – que después de esto, vendría la tarea de nombrarlo embajador de Jötunheim con tal de establecer una minúscula mejora en la ya deteriorada relación entre ambos reinos. No estaba seguro si se lo había dicho a Loki pero _sí _estaba seguro de algo: que no le agradaría _en lo absoluto. _

Dedicó esa posibilidad a su querido hermano, pero dejó de lado su reflexión sobre ésta al llegar al anhelado hogar y al descanso que éste siempre conllevaba.

Ambos príncipes del reino, los _einherjar_ y _halcones escarlata _desmontaron los caballos, que fueron conducidos por los _maestres_ de vuelta a sus establos para otorgarles las atenciones debidas. Algunos sirvientes se acercaron para recibir sus armas y armaduras mientras que otras les brindaban sustancias bebibles. Debido al cansancio físico, Loki echó una tos, provocando que su cuerpo bamboleara debido a la brusquedad. Thor se acercó con tal de ayudarlo pero él, orgulloso, rechazó su muestra de ayuda.

El dios del trueno se alejó, preguntándole ahora si estaba bien, a lo cual Loki contestó afirmativo y tajante. Le entregó el casco a un doméstico, marchándose ahora a sus aposentos, pese a las indicaciones de la gleba de hacer lo contrario. Caminó hacia la privacidad y serenidad de su recámara casi trastabillando. La espalda le incomodaba tanto como las piernas… estar de pie prácticamente todo el día le había pasado la cuenta.

Eso hasta que la voz de Thor tronó a sus espaldas, llamándole. Loki se volvió a su rival.

- Loki, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Quiero ir a descansar – gruñó el interrogado.

- Nuestro padre quiere que asistas a la merienda – respondió él.

- No quiero. Sólo quiero descansar – se rehusó Loki, de mala gana.

Thor por primera vez se mostró dispuesto a enfrentarse a su hermano, el que parecía esperar otra palabra de su odiado rival.

- Loki, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Necesito un respiro – dijo él, procurando no dejar en manifiesto la molestia que sentía por todo lo que debía arreglar ante lo que él realmente consideraba que era responsabilidad exclusiva de Thor – por favor déjame ya.

- ¿Y alejarte de nosotros es lo que te dará respiro?

Loki se acercó a él a breves pasos.

- ¿Alejarme? ¡¿Es mucho pedirles que me den un simple y corto respiro luego de reparar todo lo que _tú destruiste_?! – Alegó el dios timador - Ya tengo suficiente con esto del _Bifrost. _Siempre que tú haces algo soy yo quien tiene que responder porque es más fácil echarme la culpa a mí con tal de que tú y tu imagen se mantengan intactas. ¿Qué otra carga quieres añadirme a la espalda?

Pero antes de que Thor pudiese responder Frigga acudió alarmada ante la exclamación de reclamo de su hijo más joven.

- ¿Thor? ¿Loki? ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos depusieron la discusión para atender la llamada de la reina, quien se arrimó al segundo mencionado.

- Oh, Loki. ¡Qué demacrado estás! – Susurró ella - ¿Qué tienes, hijo? – preguntó ahora palpando su cara para comprobar que su temperatura estaba normal.

- Estoy cansado, madre – respondió el segundo príncipe de Asgard – lo único que quiero es descansar para mañana continuar mi labor.

- Sí… pero que comas algo quizá alivie tu malestar.

- No tengo deseos de comer – insistió Loki, intentando mantener la calma – por favor no insistan en lo contrario. Quizá para mañana me sienta mejor.

Frigga suspiró ante la respuesta de su hijo.

- Está bien – aceptó ella - ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Sí. Si me da hambre ya le ordenaré a un sirviente que me traiga algo a mis aposentos - añadió Loki.

La reina se acercó a su hijo, tomándole de las manos.

- No busques encerrarte, Loki… recuerda lo que te dije hace un tiempo atrás – cuchicheó ella, entristecida.

- Es sólo por hoy, madre – replicó el dios del engaño cerrando los ojos para no levantarle la voz a la reina – una noche sin cena no me matará.

Frigga asintió.

- Que pases buena noche, hijo mío – susurró ella.

Él devolvió el gesto, repitiéndolo a su hermano, el que esperó a que su madre se marchara para volver a acercarse al dios embaucador.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – Le recriminó Thor – Todos estábamos esperándote en la cena y tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¡Qué no puedes ser tan egoísta!

Tal calificativo logró encender su ira.

- ¡¿Egoísta?! – Siseó Loki, con una intensa llamarada verde destilándosele de los ojos - ¿Egoísta es pedir algo para mí aunque sea poco? Mira quién lo dice, hijo de Odín. ¡No estoy hablando de marcharme, sino de pasar una maldita noche en paz! ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?!

- ¿_"Algo para ti aunque sea un poco" _?– Remarcó el dios del trueno, indignado ante la respuesta de su hermano - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste aquí en Asgard y en Midgard? Por un sueño egoísta y envenenado casi destruyes ambos reinos….

- Y no voy a vacilar en hacerlo de nuevo si es que la oportunidad se me presenta. Ya verás cómo puede ser en verdad el dios del engaño, y no te conviene hacer que te demuestre más de lo que puedo hacer – lo interrumpió amenazante.

Thor bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

- Ya vi suficiente – murmuró rememorando lo vivido en Midgard.

- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a descansar para mañana seguir reparando el desastre que _tú ocasionaste _– subrayó Loki poniendo especial énfasis en el pronombre personal de su odiado contrincante.

- Entonces esto no se ha terminado – dijo Thor.

- Yo nunca dije que se terminaría. No trates de ocultar lo que no puede ocultarse.

Ya harto de la situación y de lo disparatado que sonaba Loki en sus fervientes discursos en los que prometía hacerle daño, Thor se marchó moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación hasta desaparecer de la vista de Loki, el que se dio una vuelta para mirar el sector del palacio que llevaba a uno de los tantos balcones, permitiendo ver el hermoso cielo nocturno cuajado de galaxias y nebulosas de todos los colores que existían en el universo. Suspiró abrumado por el reciente altercado apoyando la cabeza en un pilar, tocándolo con las manos, cerrando los ojos y dormitando por largos minutos. Es decir, después de todo lo que había pasado seguían interesándose en Thor y no en él, como si el dios del trueno fuese la gran cosa. ¡Un maldito y estúpido arrogante y descuidado! Echó un gruñido de rabia.

Eso, hasta que una voz dulce y cantarina lo devolvió al despertar:

- ¡Loki!

El timador se volvió, sin dar crédito a quien veía.

Luego de permanecer oculta entre una pared, Sigyn finalmente se asomó. El príncipe soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa de puro alivio al contemplarla ahí, manifestando su alegría extendiendo ambos brazos con tal de que su amada se echara en ellos. La deseada se alejó de la pared con timidez al principio sólo para correr con ímpetu hacia él tras el pasar de los segundos, se arrojó al príncipe, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

- Sigyn… Sigyn… - susurró él, acariciando su pelo y besándola en la frente. Se sentía sorprendido de que estuviera escondida ahí en el palacio a esas horas pero eso no le quitaba el consuelo de tenerla en sus brazos, con él.

- Loki, ¿Qué pasa? Estás… - y deslizó su mano por su cara. El timador asió a Sigyn de la muñeca.

- Lo sé… no luzco bien… - dijo él, cabizbajo.

La joven lo tomó de la mano, intentando llevárselo a otra parte.

- Ven, vamos a mi recámara – musitó ella – no es sano que sigas aquí.

Loki acató a la orden de su amada, que más bien sonó como una sugerencia.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera arrojarle a la cara al imbécil de Thor – dijo Loki quitándose la armadura de encima, junto con la capa verde esmeralda y el cinto de cuero que iba en dirección diagonal desde su hombro derecho a su izquierda inferior a la cadera – pero mi madre justo llegó y… - se quejó debido al dolor de hombros y de espalda que le causaba estar tan ataviado. Le entregó las prendas recién retiradas a Sigyn, quien las ordenaba y ponía sobre su cama.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

Loki se pasó la mano por el hombro.

- Sucede que mi madre llega y tanto ella como Thor se pusieron a cuestionarme porque no quise ir a la merienda. Simplemente estoy cansado y quiero descansar. ¡Ya tuve suficiente…!

- Loki, Loki… calma – susurró ella, tomándolo de las manos y ofreciéndole un pequeño frasco sin tapa, que poseía una sustancia de un color ámbar oscuro.

El príncipe recibió el objeto cuyo material reflejaba la luz de las muchas velas puestas en la mesita de noche con tal de iluminar de la mejor manera el aposento.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó, curioso.

- Miel de romero. Calmará el cansancio físico y mental. Es deliciosa, pruébala – respondió ella.

- Ya veo… - dijo él, mirando el contenido del frasco. Sigyn le ofreció una cuchara con tal de que comiera del delicioso y fabricado almíbar.

Loki comenzó a comer el rico alimento ofrecido. La joven se apartó de su lado para buscar otra sustancia que, al parecer de él, también estaba en conserva. Sigyn se apoyó de un pequeño tronco con tal de alcanzar en el estante el objeto, poniéndose de puntillas con tal de conseguir mayor altura. Loki dejó de lado el frasco para prestar algo de ayuda a su amante.

- No, no – le dijo ella – está bien, ya lo alcanzo.

- Te caerás si sigues así – le advirtió él, sujetándola de la cintura con ambas manos.

La joven se estremeció ante el tacto del prócer. Sonrió de pura satisfacción como también de encogimiento. Ahora buscó el objeto con más seguridad, hallándolo al final. Le pidió amablemente a Loki que la soltara. Una vez en el suelo, Sigyn le pidió ahora al joven que se volviera a sentar en la silla de madera. Él lo consintió, continuando su ingesta de miel.

- ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

- Necesito quitarte los hilos con los que te cosí las heridas. Ya no es necesario que estén ahí – musitó ella, sacando una pequeñísima navaja de punta muy fina y muy delgada – esto te dolerá un poco.

El joven dejó de comer la miel, poniendo el frasco a un lado. Sigyn lo dejó en su tocador colocándole la tapa para conservarlo en el mejor estado posible. La muchacha comenzó a incrustar entremedio de las hebras negras que salían de la carne ya unida con la piel. Loki dio un pequeño respingo ante lo frío del instrumento. Una vez que logró que la hebra tuviese un largo considerable, la tiró desprendiéndola de los puntos hechos hace un tiempo atrás y repitió lo mismo con la otra.

Para romper el silencio, Loki le vino con una pregunta.

- ¿Qué hacías en el palacio a esas horas?

- Te esperaba – le respondió ella, aplicando un paño limpio para secar la sangre provocada por los puntos desprendidos – Hace un par de días que no te veía.

- Sí… es que el trabajo de reconstrucción me ha consumido bastante.

- De eso estoy consciente – añadió Sigyn, pasando a la otra herida, limpiándola de toda suciedad – y mereces un gran respiro después de que todo esto acabe. Si me lo permites yo con gusto podría hacerte sentir mejor.

Loki sonrió.

- Amor mío, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda – tomó su mano y la besó.

Sigyn ahora tomó el frasco que había sacado con tal de esparcir su contenido en sus heridas aún enrojecidas. El príncipe se estremeció un poco al sentir el viscoso contenido aplicándose en su espalda. La criada agregó sin abandonar la acción que el aceite de lavanda era la mejor opción dentro de los aceites para acelerar y borrar las cicatrices mucho más rápido. Loki suspiró calmado ante las caricias propinadas por ella, pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

Una vez que terminó su labor de sanarlo con la piel y las heridas absorbiendo el aceite hasta quedar completamente seca, Sigyn se mordió los labios al ver las heridas cicatrizadas. Aún le causaba mucha tristeza y pena ver el daño que le habían hecho a su amado. Deslizó sus dedos por una, se encogió de hombros y adhirió sus labios a la herida, besándola tiernamente. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con la otra.

Loki echó un suave suspiro de placer al sentir su boca ahí, en la piel magullada de su espalda. Instintivamente movió la mano hacia la de ella, enlazándola con la de él. Sigyn ahora dirigió su boca hacia su hombro hasta escalar a su cuello y mejillas. Soltó su mano, para rodear su cintura y abdomen con los brazos. Loki cerró sus ojos girando el rostro hacia el de ella con tal de que tuviese un poco más que acariciar. Sigyn le siguió el juego, gustosa.

- Perdona, no pude evitarlo – susurró ella.

- No, no… está bien – dijo él – es muy agradable…puedes continuar haciendo lo que quieras… si así lo deseas – gimió él, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Sigyn echó una risa entre tierna y maliciosa al oír la petición del dios timador.

- ¿No desea mi rey tomarme ahora? – Susurró la criada, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del timador - ¿Aquí en mis aposentos?

A Loki se le cortó la respiración al oír tal frase. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Le estaba mintiendo cuando le afirmaba con toda seguridad de que carecía de cualquier cualidad o aptitud psíquica? No. Ella nunca le mentiría. O quizá ese sexto sentido de percepción estaba extremadamente desarrollado.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió apenas la facultad del habla, arrebatada por el asombro, volvió a él.

Sigyn lo abrazó besándolo en la mejilla derecha.

- No te hagas el que no sabe… - siseó ella, con satisfacción gatuna – estás muy solo y estresado por todo lo que te ha pasado… además – llevó sus manos a su pecho, acariciándole - ya sé que te sientes muy solo… y es comprensible que estés así – sonrió y jugueteó con su nariz. Absolutamente pasmado, Loki consiguió musitar unas palabras:

- Sí… Sigyn… - no podía dejar de sonreír y echar risitas por la colosal alegría que su adorada le inspiraba - pero no sería apropiado para una dama como tú que consumásemos nuestro amor… por ahora.

El rostro de Sigyn se astringió en una expresión de frustración.

- Yo quiero adorar a mi rey como él se lo merece – dijo ella insistente y seductora, con tal de animarlo, sin deponer sus besos, que iban ahora en su boca.

- Pero… querida… yo… - balbuceó mientras su criada seguía dejándole sin respiración. Nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que ella pudiese ser tan… ardiente – es que…

Sigyn se quedó mirándole, parpadeando continuamente con falsa inocencia con una sonrisa que insistía en lo contrario. Quizá era un candor ilusorio, pero eso lo volvía loco.

- Anda, vamos… - ronroneó ella – nos hará bien a los dos. Yo también quiero.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, retozón y sin dejar la sonrisa creada de pura travesura.

- A ti. Esta noche. Me siento particularmente dadivosa hoy, y quiero darle a mi rey le mejor que puedo entregarle… mi cuerpo.

Loki permaneció mudo por largos segundos, lo que hizo creer a Sigyn que no quería porque seguía cansado. Pero sin decir palabra alguna, el enardecido príncipe la tomó con un ardor y con un apetito que nunca había sentido en su entera existencia. Ni siquiera con todas las mujeres (la mayoría de ellas nobles y plebeyas) con las que se había acostado, a quienes consideraba una mera diversión, había sentido una locura o un frenesí de tal magnitud.

Fue entonces que se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola y besándola con toda la loca voracidad que pudo permitirse. La acorraló contra la pared, tomándola de la cintura y aplastando y presionando sin darle tregua alguna su cuerpo contra el suyo, cuidándose de no hacerle daño. Igual que con su fogoso primer beso, dejó que sus manos efectuaran una auténtica magia. Sigyn echó suaves gemidos, que pronto fueron sofocados por la boca del príncipe, quien ahora desataba el corsé sin que ella se lo imposibilitara o que pusiera reparos. Muy por el contrario: Sigyn le ayudaba a quitárselo, poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas con tal de que tocara y frotara con sus pechos con deleite y complacencia. Relamiéndose los labios, Loki lo quitó y lo bajó junto con el vestido blanco rápidamente, ansioso ya de poseerla como en sus sueños, sin rechazos, sin pudores…

- Loki… oh, Loki… - murmuraba ella revolviéndole el cabello.

- Serás mía, Sigyn – dijo él, cobijando la piel de su pecho con sus labios.

- Siempre… - jadeó ella, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tal afirmación como la visión de su amada desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, lo hizo perder la cabeza. Sin vacilar, ejerció mucha más presión contra su cuerpo, esta vez su sexo rozando contra el de ella, lo cual provocó un suave gemido de parte de ambos amantes esta vez. La besaba de furiosos y apasionantes arrebatos, excitado a más no poder al sentir que sus senos se oprimían fuertemente contra su pecho.

Estaba a punto de hacerla suya cuando por mera casualidad Loki mencionó algo sobre su entereza física, si es que alguna vez había tenido algún amante que hubiera sido soldado, noble o sirviente con el cual habíase despojado de aquella virtud perteneciente a su físico. Sigyn dejó de devolverle los besos para contestar a su pregunta.

- No, Loki. Aún soy doncella – respondió ella, sin más.

La parálisis se apoderó de la movilidad del cuerpo del príncipe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te digo que aún soy doncella. Nunca he… intimado con un varón.

Loki parecía absolutamente desconcertado ante aquella respuesta. Se alejó de ella para sentarse en la cama, pese a que todo su cuerpo y su alma anhelaban a la de Sigyn, quien no tardó en mostrarse indignada por la interrupción del placer que veía tan cerca.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te marchas? – le preguntó la sirvienta, volviendo a abrocharse el vestido y el corsé, transcurridos algunos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una doncella? – interrogó Loki casi molesto. Su tono de voz incomodó e incluso asustó a la criada, la que apenas pudo formular unas palabras.

- Creí que lo sabías – maulló Sigyn, entristecida – parece que no te alegra… - murmuró ahora, más para sí misma.

Loki caminó hacia ella de nuevo, besándola esta vez con ternura.

- ¿Cómo podría molestarme? – preguntó él en un susurro.

- ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así? – Lloró ella - ¿Qué te impide que me hagas el amor? ¿Acaso… no soy bonita para ti? ¿Tengo algo de malo? – se lamentó ahora, cabizbaja, como avergonzada.

Loki tomó un poco de aire antes de dar su contestación. Sigyn dejó de lado la tristeza para añadir otra posibilidad que ella veía como la más lógica.

- Oh, ya sé. Es porque no tengo experiencia en estas cosas… y temes que yo pueda decepcionarte en el lecho… pero yo puedo aprender, de veras… - dijo ahora determinante - sólo necesito tiempo y así tú me enseñarás y yo… – Loki negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus finos dedos en sus labios, indicándole que no continuara hablando.

- No se trata de eso – dijo él, apoyando su frente en el punto donde estaba su clavícula – encuentro que el que seas una doncella te hace más perfecta – la tomó de los hombros -tengo miedo de lastimarte, y miedo a…

- ¿A que quede encinta, o no?

Loki asintió.

- Está bien, yo entiendo si no quieres. No soy quién para presionarte – replicó Sigyn con dulzura, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sacándole otra vez una sonrisa – yo espero.

En aquel instante, Sigyn lo atrajo un poco más, de modo que Loki apoyó su oído sobre su seno semidesnudo. Las manos de su criada, tan frágiles y aún tan fuertes, fluyeron por su cara y su cabellera negra, sus labios cubriéndole la frente con besos, tiernos y atentos besos que servían como un bálsamo para todo el daño que le habían hecho… a pesar de todo.

Un amor como ése no se encontraba todos los días.

- ¿Sabes? Creería que no habría una sirvienta que no mataría por estar en mi lugar – musitó ella – queriéndome, escuchándome… eres todo lo que Asgard necesita en un rey.

- Pero claro que sí. ¡Cuántos dolores de cabeza le habría ahorrado a Odín si me hubiese quedado con el trono y mi hermano no lo hubiese arruinado todo como suele hacer! – Confirmó él, sin evitar ese aire de superioridad y altivez – y quizá también soy… lo que tú necesitaste desde siempre.

- Así es – afirmó ella, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos, apoyando su mejilla en su sien –cualquiera sea tu problema, también es mío. Y yo estaré ahí con tal de ayudarte.

- Pero yo siembro el caos, Sigyn. ¿No te importa eso? – recordó Loki sobre su naturaleza real, ciñéndola aún más contra él.

- Sin caos no serías el hombre que tanto amo. Pese a lo que dicen, es parte de ti – añadió ella, respondiendo al gesto de igual manera – como siembres caos… yo también lo haré. El mundo en lo que a mí respecta, puede hundirse. No veo por qué deberle fidelidad.

- ¿Sólo a mí?

- Sólo a ti – asintió ella, haciendo varias tusas negras hacia atrás casi con dulzura maternal – a nadie más. Ni en esta vida o la otra. Sin caos… sin malicia o tus travesuras que tanto me gustan, no sabría… _no podría reconocerte._

Conmovido hasta lo más profundo del alma, se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Incluso sabiendo que puedo cambiar de forma?

- Sí. Te reconocería de inmediato… puedo asegurarlo - garantizó ella con ternura.

Aquella garantía le dio a Loki un nuevo plan – o más bien una diablura - para mantenerse cerca de Sigyn sin problemas o a escondidas. Pasaría desapercibido, incluso con las demás sirvientas, o con más de algún soldado moroso que quisiera acercársele de mala manera a su amada.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en la boca del dios, sabido de que la idea de demostrarle su amor a Sigyn en forma contraria a la naturaleza de su género no sería del todo grata a ella.

* * *

**Con una actualización en pleno día de san Valentín agrego otro capítulo a este fic.**

**En primer lugar, no estoy segura sino SEGURÍSIMA de que a más de alguna la dejé con ganitas de lemon loco y salvaje luego de esa fogosa (y real) escena entre nuestra parejita XD permitid que Lola las trollee un rato jejeje ;D pero no se descorazonen, que la esperadísima noche de amor de Loki con su amada Sigyn ya se viene, ya se viene. Quizá se hayan sorprendido de la actitud loca de Sigyn en este capítulo pero es que seamos honestas: ¿A quién no le despertarían los deseos con un amante como Loki? XD Hace sentido. **

**En segundo lugar, también sé que a todas les molestó la actitud de Theoric para con Sigyn. Es que al no saber aún que una chica tan tierna como Sigyn es la amante de Loki, viéndola así desde la distancia lo atrapa enseguida D: y no será lo único. Cuando nuestro príncipe se entere de la existencia de este pequeño impedimento, él explotará.**

**Tercero: ya las escenas del puente terminarán. Sé que quizá les resultan aburridas pero paciencia, que con eso se vendrán más cositas entre nuestros tórtolos. **

**EL conflicto entre Thor y Loki refleja mi propio pensamiento sobre la injusta decisión de dejarle todo el trabajo a él cuando fue _Thor quien destruyó _el Bifrost y de paso mandándose desastres en Jötunheim... :| es algo que a cualquiera le da que pensar XD**

**Y así yo continúo ampliando mi conocimiento sobre medicina natural. Recomiendo enormemente que busquen información sobre los distintos tipos de miel que existen y sus respectivas propiedades. Es muy bueno en caso de emergencia. **

**Bueno, así sin más me despido. No olviden dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido, si tienen alguna idea y cosas por estilo...**

**Bye ! ;)**


	20. Celos

Apenas el puente Bifrost y el observatorio fueron completamente reconstruidos, Heimdall regresó a su usual deber otorgado por Odín. Apenas despuntara el anochecer, se celebraría una fiesta en honor a los _Svartálfar_ y a los _Ljósálfar_ como una de las muchas gratificaciones que los reyes de Asgard deseaban conferirles por el enorme trabajo.

Frigga se ocupaba de los adornos y de que todo lo que concernía a las festividades. Estaba ayudada de sus tres sirvientas personales: Hlin, Gna y Fulla, las que la seguían y asistían con las demás criadas que iban y traían cubiertos, platos, vajillas, copas y algunas jarras con vino, hidromiel, cerveza y _bjorr_ junto con deliciosos platos con carne ricamente cortada y asada bajo la mano de los mejores chefs del reino, Andhrimir. Como aquel festín correspondía al _Nattveror, _se colocaron cientos de puestos a lo largo de la gran mesa, como la regla general lo mandaba, con pescado seco y fresco acompañado de ricas algas y verduras como guisantes y colinabos.

Sigyn se topó con Hlin, la que lucía bastante apresurada.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Exclamó la vieja - ¡Al trabajo, hay mucho que hacer!

- Ya voy – dijo ella, llevando los últimos detalles a la mesa. Con increíble rapidez puso todo en ésta, cuidándose de no olvidar nada.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo con qué encender la gran lámpara con forma de barco, que a su vez traía varias velas que iluminarían el festín, dándole un toque más acogedor. Se subió a un tronco que era lo bastante alto como para alcanzar el objeto buscado.

- Ten cuidado, Sigyn. No vayas a caerte – dijo Sjöfn.

- Ya lo tengo, Sjöfn – dijo ella, bajando a suelo firme con la ayuda de la joven de melena cobriza, quien ofrecía su mano.

- Ven, Hlin nos necesita – dijo la cobriza muchacha – no quiere perderse de nada.

- No, ¿En serio? – le preguntó Sigyn, irónica y risueña.

- ¡Oh, no! – añadió la otra, y ambas muchachas salieron corriendo.

Una vez que la mesa estaba lista, la criada corrió hacia la fila en donde se hallaban sus demás compañeras. Todas aguardaron silencio ante el grito de anunciación de la llegada de los monarcas de Asgard, los descendientes de éstos y otros nobles junto con los invitados de honor, quienes resultaban ser los enanos, bastante agotados pero muy contentos con la calidad del trabajo y del festín que ya se iba a llevar a cabo.

Desde la distancia, todos los criados vieron y aplaudieron la llegada de la nobleza. La joven Sigyn observó a la lejanía a Loki, el que lucía sereno e inalterable. Él no se percataba, como demostraba mirando a los invitados, y saludando con el usual ademán de cortesía entre la nobleza.

Los rumores de la fiesta comenzaron a llenar el aire. Ahora la fila de sirvientas se dividió para atender las órdenes de los celebrados y organizadores. La tertulia resultó ser tan agradable como alegre que logró contagiar a algunos a unirse.

Sigyn sonrió, pero estaba inmersa en su concentración hacia Loki, el que como siempre no formaba parte de la fiesta. Él le devolvió la mirada sin que nadie se enterara, sonriéndole disimuladamente para luego distraerse y beber hidromiel a sorbos. Sigyn se acercó ante la llamada de Hlin, quien indicaba que todas se apartaran otra vez con tal de dejar hablar a Iwaldi, quien se había puesto de pie con una copa de vino en la mano, pidiendo silencio cortésmente a los asistentes.

Con el permiso de Padre de Todos, claro.

- Damas y caballeros, aquí presentes – declaró el enano, solemne – es un gran honor y un colosal privilegio el que vuestra noble familia nos despida con tal suculento banquete – izó la copa – luego de un arduo trabajo como lo fue el reconstruir el _Bifrost. _Brindo por la grandeza de su reino y de sus reyes e hijos – dijo ahora en alusión a Odín y su estirpe – ¡Por Asgard y sus herederos!

Todos levantaron las copas, repitiendo la palabra recién dicha, bebiendo con ahínco la deliciosa bebida. Los sirvientes y criadas aplaudieron jubilosamente. Los enanos devoraban la comida mientras comentaban qué les parecían Asgard y sus mujeres. Los _einherjar_ y halcones escarlata hacían lo mismo. Arko y Theoric intercambiaban palabras a medida de que el vino y la comida servida se reducían.

Fue entonces que Theoric giró para hallar a una sirvienta y llamarla con tal de que le sirviese más vino en la copa. Entonces la halló: voceó vivamente a Sigyn, pero no resultaba particularmente ruidoso porque las risas y alegría vivida tapaban en gran parte ese llamado. La convocada asistió, tomando una jarra con la libación de uva tan gustosa y vertiéndola en la copa. Hermod – otro que se hallaba al lado del primer soldado – también pidió con impertinencia, un poco de vino. Se quedó mirando a la criada por su inusual atractivo, guiñándole un ojo y alabándola sin pudor.

Pero Theoric saltó.

- ¡Eh, a mí me estaba sirviendo primero! – Comentó él - ¡Llámate a otra!

Sigyn intentó no irrumpir en la breve discusión. Sólo continuó con su deber. Hermod levantó una ceja y para no crear más embrollos en el grato instante, decidió convocar a Löfn, la que no vaciló en coquetear un poco a los soldados, tanto _einherjar _como halcones.

- Descuida querida, aquí me quedo – dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa seductora.

La criada vertió el vino en la copa, intentando absorber los halagos e insinuaciones que Theoric formaba sin dejar de observarla. Desde la distancia, sin embargo, Loki arrugó la nariz ante el episodio recién pasado. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo que lucía como un repugnante e inculto campesino de no ser porque portaba la armadura? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirar a _su _Sigyn de esa manera? Más le valía que esto no pasara. Se concentró en el rico pescado asado aliñado con condimentos que a su paladar resultaban muy exquisitos. Cogió los cubiertos y comenzó a degustar el manjar. Se mantuvo serio, sin perder jamás esa expresión de serena altivez.

Löfn se acercó a Sigyn una vez que culminó con el deber.

- ¡Oye, parece que le simpatizas a algunos soldados de los halcones escarlata! – dijo ella en tono coquetón.

La joven asintió.

- Sí, tal parece – dijo ella, con las manos enlazadas tras su espalda.

La castaña se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Por qué lo dices así?

- Me agrada que me halaguen pero cuando se ponen a mirarme lascivamente se torna desagradable.

- Oh vamos. Son soldados que no han visto ni sentido presencia femenina en un largo tiempo, podemos entretenerlos.

- ¿"_Entretenerlos_"?

- Hablo de coquetear con ellos, de hacerles pasar un buen rato, mal pensada.

- Sí – aprobó Sigyn – es una buena idea, pero no conmigo.

La cara de Löfn se arrugó ante la respuesta.

- Ah, no seas aburrida. Estás hablando como si tuvieras un amante y eso a él le fuese a molestar – comentó ella.

Lo recién dicho por su amiga cavó un jadeo en los pulmones de Sigyn. Por más descabellado que sonara, aquello era cierto. Pero antes de que la internamente nerviosa criada pudiese formar palabra, Löfn decidió hacer otra conjetura:

- Supongo entonces que no querrás asistir a la fiesta que habrá en nuestro complejo una vez que este festín se termine, ¿O no?

- ¿Ah? ¿Cuál fiesta?

La joven de melena castaña se echó a reír.

- ¿No sabías? ¡Qué despistada eres! Sjöfn hizo correr la voz. Hlin la ha autorizado. Hay razones suficientes para celebrar. Quizás estén algunos soldados de los _einherjar _y los halcones escarlata.

- Ah, qué bien. Quizá me aventure a bailar un poco si ponen música – añadió Sigyn, pensando ahora en decírselo a Loki. Sonrió ante la posibilidad que él pudiese acompañarla en la soledad y comodidad de su habitación o del pajar que se encontraba en el granero.

- ¡Así se habla, amiga! – exclamó ella, tras la iniciativa de la joven.

Pero Hlin rompió el momento, con su cara de gruñona.

- ¡Pero qué! ¡¿Qué hacen conversando?!

- Ay ya cálmate, Hlin – dijo Löfn – ya vamos – y tomó a Sigyn del brazo para proseguir con el deber.

- Ya hablaremos después – dijo Hlin, refunfuñando.

La castaña chaqueó los hombros indicando su desinterés. Sigyn se echó a reír.

- ¡Löfn! – dijo ella, riéndose.

- Vamos – y se separaron.

Ahora seguía la segunda parte de la fiesta. Mientras que algunos se quedaron a comer unos cuantos platos más, asgardianos y S_vartálfar _con _Ljósálfar_ comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la suave música interpretada por los cortesanos mejor entrenados en tal área. Fandral no perdió ocasión en sacar a bailar a una que otra señorita de la realeza entusiasmada por ver tal oportunidad.

Thor hizo lo mismo, sólo que sacó a bailar a Sif, quien no dudó en demostrar su alegría ante el gesto. Algunas damas los observaban envidiosas. Sigyn se alejó del lugar, sólo para seguirle el rastro a Loki, el que sólo miraba la fiesta pero no era partícipe de ésta.

El joven dios se ocultó tras un pilar, inclinando la cabeza. Y fue cuando un breve haz de luz creado por las antorchas cruzó por su casco, formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza, otorgándole el aspecto celestial que internamente estaba lejano de poseer. Maravillada ante la belleza de su secreto amante, la joven se apoyó del pilar de mármol, echando un mudo suspiro de amor, perdiendo su par de iris aguamarina en la figura de su ángel oscuro. Con el corazón vibrando a raudo paso, repasó su pulcra efigie desde la cabeza, pasando por el cuello y llegando hasta su brazo derecho para detenerse en la cintura. Ah, sólo él podía ser tan perfecto a la simple vista. De sólo imaginárselo como rey de Asgard, como debía ser, le reducía el aire en sus pulmones. Ahora se fijó en los detalles; sus lumbres esmeraldas, sus labios y a continuación sus manos. Deslizó las suyas por la fina y lisa estructura de la columna que servía como soporte. Lo mejor de este pequeño juego era que si se despistaba o se equivocaba en su trayecto podía repetirlo, y volver a saborear su finura, aunque fuese desde lejos.

Sin embargo, su lúdica acción se vio entorpecida. Un tanto molesta, se volvió: Theoric la tomaba de la mano para atraerla.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó ella - ¿Qué haces?

- Ven, quiero bailar contigo – respondió el soldado, alegre y apresándola en los brazos, haciéndola girar con él.

La criada miró sigilosamente al lado donde había estado atisbando a Loki, el que contemplaba atónito la escena, para suerte de los dos Theoric estaba completamente ignorante de la actitud del príncipe. Sigyn quiso librarse del lío para no seguir desencadenando más el ya creciente disgusto de Loki, el que se vio intercedido por Thor, quien le incentivaba a unirse a la fiesta.

- ¡Eh, Loki! ¡No te alejes de la fiesta!

- Gracias, Thor pero prefiero pasar desapercibido – dijo sin despegarle los ojos al imprudente y ya odiado espantajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahora apreció – sin que él pudiese detener a ese fanfarrón de forma alguna – que él acariciaba la mejilla de su dama sin que a ésta le resultara de su gusto.

- ¿Loki? ¿Te pasa algo? – Inquirió el dios rubio, al advertir una amenaza en los ojos de su hermano.

- _¿Pero qué demonios? _– protestó Loki, ceñudo y un poco boquiabierto. Iba a acercarse con tal de darle una paliza a tal sandio imbécil cuando finalmente la llamada de la reina de Asgard al príncipe al ver que éste había desaparecido de ahí. Loki crujió los dientes, con la saliva en la boca convirtiéndosele en hiel. Acudió a la voz que le convocaba, saliéndose de la ubicación.

- Theoric, está bien – dijo ella, un tanto desolada al ver que su amado se había marchado indudablemente celoso – déjame ya.

- Oh, querida… has hecho mucho hoy. Mereces un respiro – dijo él - ¿No lo crees?

- Por favor, Theoric… ya no.

- Vamos, ¿Por qué tan hosca conmigo, eh? ¿Es porque te vi sin ropa hace unas semanas atrás? Pero si ya te dije que lo sentía… ¿Crees que soy un pervertido?

- Tengo que velar por el orden de la fiesta.

- No hay nadie ya comiendo. ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?

- No, Theoric – susurró ella, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del guerrero, cuyo aliento delataba la excesiva ingesta de alcohol – podemos bailar después. Por mientras puedes aprovecharlo con otra dama.

- Oh, no seas aburrida, amorcito – dijo ahora intentando acercar su cara con tal de darle un beso – entonces no me voy si…

Sigyn se deshizo del abrazo, diciéndole para terminar el embrollo que no quería que continuara persiguiéndola. Se alejó del lugar, poniendo orden a la mesa, llevando cada cubierto a la cocina para hacer la limpieza correspondiente. La joven, sin embargo, permaneció con sus ojos puestos en Loki, el que le daba la espalda debido a que hablaba con algunos cortesanos por imposición de su madre con tal de alejar el inmovible temple antisocial del indeseable y eternamente olvidado segundo hijo de Odín.

La hermosa muchacha al fin culminó con su deber. Se apoyó contra el muro, mirando a Loki parlar con Thor y durante otro corto instante con su madre. Tras las odiosas charlas, el oscuro príncipe halló su alivio caminando hasta un alejadísimo balcón como la multitud se mantenía entusiasmada viendo a uno que otro enano luchar amistosamente contra Fandral y Thor, quienes se mostraban divertidos ante los juegos de la jornada vespertina.

Sigyn, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, lo siguió. Evadiendo ingeniosamente la muchedumbre tanto de nobles como los de su misma clase social. Siguió fervorosamente al príncipe demente, que ahora parecía triste, mirando el mar que azotaba con sus olas sin piedad a las rocas.

La sirvienta se acercó sigilosamente.

Pero Loki pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de su amada.

- Ven.

La bella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Loki? – Musitó ella.

La muchacha emprendió camino hacia su príncipe. El que no decía nada en lo absoluto pese a que aparentaba querer decir mucho.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Quién es ese imbécil? – preguntó él.

- ¿Quién? ¿El soldado de los halcones escarlata?

- Sí, ese imbécil que estaba cortejándote – replicó Loki, volviéndose a ella, molesto.

- Se llama Theoric – y él sintió una evidente incomodidad en su voz ante la pronunciación del nombre de aquel soldado.

El príncipe frunció el ceño.

- Y… ¿Desde cuánto que conoces a este Theoric? – preguntó esta vez.

- No hace mucho… apareció un día después de que te convertiste en mi amante.

Él asintió.

- ¿Acaso crees que él me importa? – Susurró ella - ¡Ya viste cómo reaccioné por lo que me hizo! ¿Piensas que puedo agredirlo? Como haga eso, me castigarán duramente. ¡Es un miembro de la comitiva de _halcones escarlata_!

Loki se alejó para retornar sus destellos verdes que poseía por ojos. Sigyn le tomó del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, obligándolo a vislumbrarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué actúas así, como si yo fuese a traicionarte con un iletrado como él? – Juntó la frente con la suya – tú eres mío, así como yo soy tuya. Nunca jamás faltaría a mi fidelidad contigo. Prefiero morir – dijo ahora, entristecida.

No quería mencionarle el episodio bochornoso en los que tuvo que soportar que Theoric entablase palabras con ella completamente desnuda pero sumergida en el lago. Si sólo verla en los brazos de otro sin más que buscar un beso había hecho que los celos le quemaran el estómago, sabía de lo que Loki era capaz de hacer si se enteraba del vergonzoso incidente.

No se enteró, no obstante, de lo hondo que habían calado sus palabras en el alma de él.

- Mi Sigyn…

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella en un respiro.

Él depositó un beso furtivo en sus labios, cerrando los ojos y escurriendo sus manos por sus brazos, cubiertos por sus mitones grisáceos. Ella sonrió ante el tacto, suspirando y más cuando Loki colocaba sus manos en su cara, para cubrir su frente de besos. Sigyn no respondía, pero se dejaba besar. Eso hasta que él murmuró a su oído.

- No temas, amor mío. Ven aquí conmigo. A mis brazos.

La muchacha, contenta se arrojó a él. Loki la acunó en su pecho, como si Sigyn fuese una niña pequeña. Pero rompió el abrazo solo para despojarse del casco, que se le hacía pesado de llevar. Sí, se le veía bastante bien considerando el aspecto estético pero en lo que refería a la comodidad era preferible no llevarlo puesto.

Sigyn se percató de la acción y alzó la mirada a la de él.

- Perdona… ¿Quieres que…? – preguntó ella desenlazándose de él.

- No, está bien – la truncó él en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su brazo, que se encontraba junto al otro rodeándole la cintura, bien ataviada con todo el ropaje de monarca.

Sopló aliviado al verse libre del incómodo artefacto, arrojándolo al suelo. Retornó a su gesto, jugueteando ahora con su larguísimo pelo rubio, enredándolo en sus dedos. Resbaló una mano por su espalda.

Le comentó al oído la razón de su actitud. Sabía que Sigyn jamás lo traicionaría. Ni en mil años o en el fin de los tiempos. Remarcó aquella razón con mucho vigor puesto que estaba pasando lo que se temía: ya había alguien que se estaba mostrando interesado en ella. No hacía mucho que eran amantes, _y ya tenía un posible rival. _De sólo pensar que podría perderla… se le revolvía el pecho y se le cortaba la respiración. Cerró los ojos y presionó a Sigyn aún más contra su cuerpo, provocando que ella echara un suave sonido de satisfacción ante lo ceñida que se encontraba con aquel hombre que siempre había idolatrado y amado sin importar qué y pese a que en un principio él era completamente inconsciente de su existencia. Loki dio suaves caricias a su pelo y a su mejilla, disculpándose por su actitud y Sigyn aceptando de inmediato sus disculpas. Entonces fue que empezaron a acercarse más, ella mirándole fijamente para unir sus labios nuevamente con los de él. Peinó su cabellera de cuervo con sus manos, haciéndolas hacia atrás, haciendo que él otra vez cerrara los ojos, entrelazando su mano desde el dorso de la de ella una vez que ésta bajó hacia su rostro, tocando su nariz y su boca.

Sigyn le echó los brazos al cuello; Loki entreabrió los labios para recibir el beso, sintiéndose arder. Pero antes de que su caricia pudiese tornarse más intensa, la conocida pero no deseada voz del rival al que trató de asesinar en más de una ocasión cercenó la tranquilidad de los amantes, revelaba la sorpresa creada por la prohibida e impensada escena… al menos protagonizada por alguien tan sombrío como su hermano.

- ¿Loki? ¿Hermano? – inquirió Thor estupefacto.

La joven se volteó, la vergüenza manchándole las fisonomías de su semblante; mientras que Loki no podía evitar que la indignación lo corroyera ante el estorbo de ese momento tan sagrado y tan íntimo con su amada.

- ¿Loki?

- Sí, Thor. Ése es mi nombre, déjate de dilapidarlo o haré que me otorgues otro – replicó el mencionado y molesto dios del engaño.

El dios del trueno movía las manos, boquiabierto pero en silencio porque no encontraba las palabras para expresar el asombro que aquella escena le causaba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante como para que te atrevas a interrumpirme? – le preguntó Loki, tedioso de su presencia.

- Bueno… la fiesta concluyó y deberíamos estar…

- ¿Cuándo será el momento en que se enteren de que ya no soy un crío? – gruñó él.

- Hermano, pero… mañana deberíamos discutir tus planes para Jötunheim e iniciar el proceso de pacificación… - balbuceó Thor.

- No tengo deseos de saber acerca de esa raza de monstruos ni del sumidero en el cual viven. ¡Vete ya! Quiero estar solo con Sigyn – vociferó Loki.

- Hermano, lo ordena nuestro padre. Necesitamos descansar para hacer lo que nos corresponde.

- ¿Lo que _"nos corresponde"_? – preguntó él. Pero Sigyn le tomó de las manos, borrando momentáneamente la desazón en su expresión.

- Mi señor, es preferible que me vaya – maulló ella, tratando de que Thor no los oyera, dando un retroceso en su trato con él. Eso no le gustaba a Loki, quien bajó la mirada. Odiaba que Sigyn aún le tratara como su señor pero debía comprender que aquello debía mantenerse como una fachada entre la sociedad asgardiana, que incluía a sirvientes y nobles - encuéntreme en el granero de la posada de los sirvientes, habrá una fiesta allí – se desprotegió del abrazo del príncipe para salir del balcón, dando el saludo correspondiente a Thor, reverenciándole y a Loki. Su figura desapareció en la penumbra originada por la ausencia de luz de las antorchas que iluminaban no completamente pero en gran parte los pasillos de todo el palacio.

Loki le dio la espalda a Thor, apoyándose del barandal con las manos, agachando la cabeza.

- Como siempre, tienes que arruinarlo todo. No puedo siquiera hallar alivio luego de esa patética fiesta – rezongó éste.

El dios del trueno se aproximó al dios de la malicia.

- Hermano, no era mi intención irrumpirte a ti o… a Sigyn – aclaró él un tanto entristecido.

- ¿Ah no? – ironizó Loki.

- Es que… no sabía que…

Él levantó una ceja.

- No tenía idea de que Sigyn y tú… podían ser…

- Sí, es mi amante no desde hace mucho – explicó Loki sin mucho interés en hacérselo saber a su contendiente – suena increíble pero nunca creí que podría llegar a amarla con tanta locura.

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella afirmación. De modo que la empatía y el corazón de su hermano no estaban tan deteriorados como él creía.

- Vaya – dijo él – es increíble. Realmente increíble.

- ¿Y qué? Yo pensaba que un mojigato como tú tampoco podría pasarle. En ese aspecto no somos tan… diferentes.

- Sí, entiendo eso – replicó Thor, un tanto dolido por el auténtico insulto de su hermano - No creía que tu agradecimiento fuese tan grande como para que te enamoraras de ella.

Loki lanzó un gruñido de cansancio ante los comentarios.

- Si no te has dado cuenta, el dios del engaño puede amar también. Quizá no de la forma más común.

- Y parece que ella te quiere mucho. Ahora entiendo por qué insistió tanto en cuidar de ti aun cuando eso significó su descanso.

- Lo que no dejo de agradecerle cada día de mi vida.

- Pues… me alegra mucho que ya no estés solo.

- Con que salga triunfante aunque sea en ese aspecto me contenta mucho – añadió Loki – ella es la única a la que le interesa lo que siento, lo pienso y lo más importante es que me escuchó como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

Thor sonrió.

- Ya me temía que podías quedarte solo. Me alegra mucho saber que no es así. Además es muy hermosa, dulce y obediente. Sé que es propio de una sirvienta pero en su caso…

- Será una sirvienta pero ella vale más que cien mujeres nobles. Detesto la idea de tener a una ramera altanera como las que hay en el palacio y en todos los Nueve Reinos.

- Loki – dijo Thor con tono correctivo y de censura – no las trates de rameras.

El príncipe desquiciado echó una risa.

- No vas a decirme qué hacer. Ya tengo suficiente de todo esto. No necesito como tampoco me interesa la aprobación de Odín ni la tuya ni de nadie en lo que refiere a mi relación con Sigyn – se dio una vuelta e hizo una reverencia.

Thor no le contestó. La determinación de su hermano ante toda situación seguía siendo objeto de asombro.

Mientras Loki caminaba a sus aposentos, una sonrisa de pura travesura se trazó en su boca. Se miró al espejo y a la lejanía detectó a dos sirvientes que se marchaban misteriosamente hacia un atajo que los llevaría a la celebración de la que había oído de la boca de la propia Sigyn.

- ¿Así que una fiesta, eh?

* * *

Con un largo grito de alegría, se dio inicio a la fiesta, impulsando a sus asistentes a salir a bailar desenfrenadamente. La alegre música invitaba hasta a los más alejados a divertirse. Varios guerreros de los _einherjar _y de los halcones escarlata se entremezclaron con varias criadas y una que otra mujer entregada a la vida y ganancia fácil. Sjöfn y Löfn no dudaron en lanzarse a los brazos de Hermod, Tyr y Theoric, que eran los únicos distintos de los _einherjar _presentes ahí. Sigyn observó la escena mientras los soldados les sobaban las caderas y los senos de manera poco apropiada.

La criada se acercó a una cantina improvisada para agarrar un jarro con hidromiel hasta la mitad y beberlo. Se secó la boca con la mano, para salir a deambular por el lugar que se llenaba de personas. La joven buscaba con los ojos a Loki, el que no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

- ¿A quién buscas, preciosa? – se le adelantó un hombre. La criada se dio una vuelta:

Theoric le sonreía, moroso.

- Ah, no… buscaba a alguien pero qué va. Quizá no vaya a venir – dijo Sigyn.

- ¿Un amante?

Sigyn torció el gesto confuso.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Porque así sabré si tengo oportunidades contigo – respondió Theoric.

La muchacha permaneció mirándolo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres exactamente conmigo?

- Sólo quería pedirte si podíamos bailar- arrimó su cara a la de ella, teniendo que encogerse para hacerlo - Después de todo, me lo debes – dijo ahora, casi molesto por aquella deuda, que Sigyn consideraba ridícula. Sjöfn y Löfn se quedaron mirándola, incitándola a que aceptara. Ella suspiró.

- Hay más chicas dispuestas a concederte piezas, estimado Theoric. ¿Por qué a mí?

- Porque tú me interesas. No siento mucho deseo de bailar con alguna de esas dos gemelas que me están mirando, me han estado persiguiendo todo este rato.

- Por algo será – comentó ella, alejándose de Theoric para irse a la cantina. El soldado la siguió para continuar persuadiéndola.

- ¿Crees que soy atractivo? – le preguntó él, sonriendo apocado.

Sigyn se sirvió una pequeña copa de hidromiel.

- Sí – contestó ella.

- ¿Ah, sí? – mas antes de que la sirvienta pudiese contestar, Sjöfn, Löfn se le echaron encima a Sigyn.

- ¡No seas aburrida! – Insistió Löfn, susurrándole a Sigyn al oído - ¿No te parece apuesto?

- Por favor, Löfn. No tengo deseos de bailar.

Ahora Sjöfn fue quien habló.

- Sigyn, por una vez en tu vida deja de echar suspiros por ese loco que no vale nada.

Theoric abrió los ojos incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar, reparando sus ojos pardos en Sigyn, a quien le dolía más que nunca tal insulto dirigido a su amado, disparado de la boca (y pensado por muchos) de su compañera. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, volviendo a beber hidromiel.

Sin embargo, Löfn decidió añadir otra cosa más a la incomodidad que navegaba por el ambiente.

- Olvídate ya del Príncipe Loki y baja a tierra firme – y algunas se echaron a reír tras el ingenuo pensamiento que creían lejano a la realidad.

Theoric asintió comprendiendo la situación.

- Así que no eran rumores. Efectivamente, aquí se dice que tú no admiras al príncipe Thor sino a…

- ¡Ya cállense! – Exclamó Sigyn, explotando sin contener ya la presión a la que se veía sometida – Si tanto les molesta mi admiración por el príncipe Loki, es problema de ustedes. No tengo por qué agradarle a nadie en este lugar.

Theoric se quedó mirando a la airada moza, que dejó la copa de madera sobre la mesa. Marchándose del lugar.

- ¿Ya ven lo que hicieron?

- Es una tonta. Sigyn aún no comprende en su ciego amor por Loki, de que los príncipes _no se casan con las sirvientas._

- Pero sí pueden desposarse con guerreros fuertes… como yo – remarcó ahora, enfatizando su soberbia en su propia mención.

Sjöfn se sirvió vino, ofreciendo a sus dos acompañantes cuando ella hubo acabado de beber el suyo.

- Dejemos que se le pase. No se puede quedar encerrada en sus sueños y en sus fantasías. Algún día tiene que despertar y quizá darse cuenta de lo que tiene y aprovecharlo.

Una vez que la joven llegó al granero, irritada por la actitud de los tres impertinentes. Pero prefería a que siguieran creyendo que eran rumores a que se dieran cuenta de lo distinta que eran los dichos de los hechos.

En el momento en que se dirigía a la bodega donde se conservaban todos los alimentos y bebibles, sintió una presencia extraña. Depuso su actuar para voltearse y buscar con los ojos al causante de tal manifestación, guardándose de formular cualquier palabra que entorpeciera su búsqueda. Sólo había muchos hombres conversando y danzando con algunas mujeres, lo que hizo calmar a Sigyn un poco. ¿El amo Loki vendría como ella se lo había pedido? No lo sabía. Si no le gustaba mezclarse con la gente perteneciente a la nobleza, ¿Qué le hacía creer que iría a una fiesta repleta de campesinos iletrados y poco amanerados? Bajó los ojos, apesadumbrada. Esta fiesta habría sido llevadera con él al lado. Se abrazó a sí misma, para luego caminar al estante. Pero la presencia ajena a lo común volvió a invadir la corriente y a la misma Sigyn, la que no prestó mucha atención hasta que sintió un aire frío.

- _¿Loki?_ – pensó Sigyn remotamente.

Y esta vez, como si invocando su nombre pudiese hacer que apareciera en el acto, lo vio: caminando y sin dejar de mirarla, Loki marchaba, pasando desapercibido para su suerte, de igual manera como había sido escoltado por una decena de soldados en Midgard a su encierro en el helitransporte. Sólo que ahora le sonreía _a ella_ de esa manera seductora, prometiendo una que otra travesura a su Sigyn, la que no dudó en callarse y admirar en silencio a su amante. Tragó saliva e intentó contenerse la alegría que eso le causaba.

Se dio vuelta, retornando la concentración al estante, aun sabiendo que eso no era lo que estaba buscando en realidad. Quería que él la sorprendiera, pese a que sabía de su presencia ahí.

La joven echó una risita, sin que nadie en el lugar – que estaba vacío-. No obstante, cortó su carcajada para guardar silencio ante lo que se venía.

Sigyn movió un poco los hombros, sacudiendo la ansiedad que recorría su espina y su cuerpo entero. De pronto sintió que dos manos empezaron a recorrer sus caderas, su cintura y sus senos hasta hacerla girar para echarle los brazos al cuello, adhiriendo sus labios a los de la criada, la que lejos de mostrarse complacida ante tal ardiente gesto no dejó vacilación en agredir a la _joven mujer que estaba besándola. _

La menuda Sigyn hizo de su pequeña mano un puño para aforrar un fuerte puñetazo a la descarada mujer que estaba besándola así de frescamente, haciéndola trastabillar violentamente contra la mesa que estaba cuajada de instrumentos de cocina e incluso algunas verduras secas. La arremetida se quejó de dolor, sobándose la región lastimada que había quedado ligerísimamente roja. Pensó que estaba borracha o que sus intereses eran plenamente contrario a lo que la sociedad y la costumbre asgardiana dictaba en cuanto a hombres y mujeres.

- ¡Anda, vamos! – rugió Sigyn, furiosa. Aquello había colmado su paciencia - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La mujer agitó una mano en señal de paz. Ahora la criada observó sus facciones; largo y liso cabello negro, blanquísima la piel, dueña de una díscola belleza y de unos preciosísimos ojos verdes… ataviada de un vestido negro muy largo con diminutos detalles verdes y dorados. Que la observaban de una manera familiar. Casi amorosa. A Sigyn se le cortó la respiración al apreciar tal magníficos atributos que se le hacían dolorosamente conocidos.

No. No podía ser.

Sigyn se arrimó a la mujer, ahuyentando todo enojo y tirria al comprender la situación.

- ¿Loki? – susurró ella, tomándole del rostro.

- Eres toda una fiera, querida mía – comentó Loki riéndose, volviendo a su forma masculina.

Muda de pena y arrepentimiento, se lanzó hacia él, cubriéndole la cara de besos.

- ¡Lo siento! – Murmuraba ella, casi echando lágrimas, sin dejar de besarlo en la parte lastimada – Perdóname… perdóname, no sabía…

- No, no. Está bien. No te culpo por no estar consciente de mi… asombrosa habilidad de… _cambia formas. _

- ¿Cómo? ¿_Cambia_ _formas_? – repitió Sigyn, sorprendida.

- Sí – replicó él, asintiendo con una sonrisa, aunque aún adolorido.

La criada se encogió de hombros, avergonzada. Se tendió sobre el pecho de Loki, el que la recibió gustoso.

- Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención hacerte esto…

- No, amor. Todo está en orden. Esto deja en clarísima evidencia de que nunca dejarás que otro… haga lo que yo hago contigo – dijo ahora, acosándola con los ojos.

- Sí, y pensar además… de que era mujer. Sin embargo ahora que me doy cuenta de que eres tú – rodeó su cintura con los brazos, escuchando su ritmo cardiaco.

- Siento si te ha incomodado. No era mi propósito. Es que con lo que me dijiste de que _"no podría reconocerte"_ creía que sí lo harías.

- Pero debiste haberme dicho que tomarías otra forma. Así no te habría agredido.

Loki la besó en la frente.

- Ah, no te hagas problema. Todo está bien – dijo él, con tono confidente. Sigyn le tomó de la mano.

- Esperaría que no empiecen a creer que tengo gustos raros por estarme pegada a ti ahora – y ambos rieron.

- No, y si alguien se atreve a ponerte una mano encima…- la criada amorosamente descansó sus delicados dedos en los labios de Loki.

- Ya sé, querido, ya sé. No creas que voy a dejar que alguien más me toque.

- ¿Ni siquiera ese soldadito idiota que estuvo cortejándote hoy día? Porque si me lo encuentro, ya sabrá quién es el dios del engaño – amenazó él.

- Loki, ya basta. Se ve que sólo quiere un poco de diversión. No sólo me busca a mí sino a Sjöfn y a Löfn.

Él asintió. El típico soldado mujeriego intentando tocar a alguien a quien no le correspondía. Ya se le ocurriría qué diablura hacer con él.

No obstante, volvió a mirar a su Sigyn, la que casi se había quedado dormida tras ese rato de silencio. La zarandeó con delicadeza, consiguiendo despertarla de su dormitar. Ella levantó la cabeza, parpadeando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Así que hay una fiesta, eh? No quiero perder la oportunidad de pasarla bien contigo, ¿te parece si vamos?

- Sí, pero tú… deshazte de tu forma masculina. O si no tendremos problemas – concluyó con una sonrisa. Loki emuló el gesto.

- Si así me lo ordenas – dijo él, gatunamente.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo. Loki cerró los ojos y poco a poco, custodiado de un breve resplandor dorado, su forma cambió. Ambos amantes, echando risas se tomaron de la mano y partieron a la fiesta, la que ya estaba definitivamente encendida con todos los asistentes que bailaban en grupo o en parejas al ritmo de la movida música. Sigyn tomó de las manos a Loki para comenzar a bailar, sin delatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de la misteriosa mujer.

Los presentes se mezclaban con otros al girar como trompos, intercambiando parejas y volviendo con otras a la posición original. Había una larga fila de personas, ideaban otro paso de danza con ponerse frente a sus respectivas parejas con las manos tomadas en alto con tal de dejar que otra pareja pasara por debajo del techo conformado por las extremidades superiores en alto. Otros hacían círculos mientras que los que restaban bebían y bailaban desenfrenadamente al son musical, lanzando carcajadas sin sentido causadas por el alcohol.

Pero era obvio que la desconocida provocó a más de algún interesado. Theoric se acercó a ambas mujeres, que no dejaban de bailar ni de reír. Las detuvo por un momento, tocando la mano de aquella que simulaba ser una fémina.

Percatándose de que era ese despreciable soldado, Loki no dudó en ostentar un mohín de desagrado.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no le molesta, bella dama…

- _"¿Bella dama?" _– Repitió Loki en mente, furioso – _ya te gustaría que actuara como una dama porque te voy a dar una paliza…_

- …quisiera bailar con Sigyn – dijo Theoric, cortésmente.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Sintió un deseo urgente, _irresistible _de descargar un solo puñetazo en el rostro barbudo del fanfarrón ese. Pero ahora se le ocurrió una gran idea, si no podía golpearlo al menos _podría jugar con él_. Entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa se separó de Sigyn para dejarla bailar con el imbécil de Theoric.

- ¿Perdona, preciosa, cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó él antes de que Loki partiera.

Sigyn se mordió los labios ante la interrogante. ¿Acaso Loki no había pensado en ello? Pero como siempre, él tenía todo bajo su estricto control.

- Me llamo Thökk – respondió un hastiado dios del engaño.

- Y yo soy…

- Ya sé quién eres, Theoric. Eres un miembro del ejército de _élite _de Odín, los halcones escarlata – contestó con desdén.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el mencionado – Con que ya me conoce… – murmuro más para sí mismo.

- Pues, los dejaré – dijo Loki, haciendo un gesto de cabeza y marchándose del sitio pero no dejando a su amante descuidada. Se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para velar que Theoric no se le acercara a una distancia que él considerara indebida.

El soldado se volvió a Sigyn, tomándola de la cintura y reanudando el paso.

- Al parecer se te ha pasado el enojo.

- No tanto. El ver a Thökk cambió un poco mi humor – al sentir la cercanía del soldado, se dio cuenta de que éste había estado bebiendo.

- Descuida, no pasará nada. No soy de aquellos que agreden a otros estando pasado de copas… al menos como me lo han dicho. Pero la borrachera es de hombres, como puedes ver.

- Pues para mí no. No me gustan los hombres brutos ni que presumen de su fuerza – dijo Sigyn en un suspiro.

- ¿Y qué sería de Asgard si no tuviésemos guerreros fuertes y recios como yo?

- Probablemente no seríamos incultos y promoveríamos más la diplomacia en vez de resolverlo todo con armas.

- Sigyn, quedaríamos débiles ante los nueve reinos si nos dedicáramos a las palabras y no a las armas.

Loki bebió una copa de _bjorr _para matar el rato. Era la misma respuesta que el idiota de su hermano le había dado a Odín al momento en que la broma de la coronación había tomado su lugar.

- Sí – dijo él – estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo el príncipe Loki, ¿o no? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto alguien como Loki? ¿Cuál es ese afán de defenderlo?

- ¿Y por qué iba a dejar que siguieran riéndose de él? Ustedes no han visto lo que yo vi durante el tiempo que cuidé de él

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Theoric, sin poder evitar echar una carcajada.

- Sí. Soy una sirvienta y es lo que nadie entiende, no me incumbe lo que haya hecho. Sólo serví a sus intereses – lo defendió ella, cansada.

- En efecto, creo que eso es algo muy llamativo de ti. Cuidaste de un hombre que probablemente te trató pésimo al principio y lo salvaste de morir… supongo que hasta alguien como él se sintió agradecido de todo lo que hiciste por él.

- Claro que me lo agradeció. Y ya no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.

Theoric se echó a reír.

- Hey, solo quiero saber.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Hablas como si él fuese a hacerme daño.

- Si te hiciera daño ya lo devolvería al lugar al que pertenece.

Sigyn dejó de bailar con él.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que lo mandaré al calabozo, eso es – dijo él.

La muchacha se alejó de él.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente.

El soldado la tomó del brazo.

- Eh, ¿Para qué te vas Sigyn? ¿Te ha molestado lo que te he dicho?

- No, Theoric. Me siento mareada. Le pediré a Thökk que me acompañe.

- ¿Y qué es esa tal Thökk de ti? – Preguntó él – Es muy bella.

- Es mi prima – mintió ella.

El soldado dio un salto.

- ¡¿Tu prima?! – Chilló él - ¡No hablarás en serio!

- Sí, Theoric. Por favor no grites – dijo ella, agitando las manos brevemente.

- Lo siento, pensaba que no tenías familiares cercanos. Es que nunca había visto a esa chica por aquí.

Ay no. Esto no se veía bien. Loki estuvo a punto de silenciarlo cuando Sigyn de nuevo lo atacó.

- Es parte de los _svartálfar. _Venía con ellos.

- Ah… no tenía idea, pero tú entonces también serías parte de los _svartálfar. _Has salido de día y no te has convertido en piedra – dijo él - ¿Estás segura de que es tu prima?

- Sí, Theoric. Déjate de hacerme preguntas.

- ¿Supongo entonces que no quieres seguir bailando? – le preguntó él.

- No. Estoy mareada. Necesito dormir, gracias pero ya tendremos otra ocasión – dijo ella tanteando la mano por el aire.

Theoric la detuvo nuevamente.

- Sigyn, siento si mi comentario te molestó, ¡Pero no entiendo cómo puedes desquiciarte tanto por un demente como Loki! – exclamó él, mas su grito fue acallado por los ruidos de la fiesta.

- Theoric, déjame ya – advirtió Sigyn, con cierta amenaza en su voz.

El ya bastante ofendido príncipe decidió tomar acción ante lo que Theoric estaba haciéndole, que ahora era apresarla en sus brazos.

- Ya basta, déjame – ordenó la criada.

Pero Theoric siguió apresándola contra su voluntad. Aquello colmó la paciencia del dios del engaño, el que caminaba furiosamente hacia ellos para atacar a su contrincante. Loki dio un empujón al soldado, que lo hizo voltearse.

- ¡Hey!

- Déjala – chistó Loki, amenazador.

- Oye, cálmate – dijo Theoric, levantando las dos manos.

- Si ella no quiere estar contigo respeta su decisión – dijo él, mostrándole los dientes.

Theoric levantó una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Y qué te metes tú?

- Que la dejes, he dicho – gruñó el dios del engaño, con el estómago encrespado de celos.

- ¡Thökk, Theoric no hagan esto, por favor…! – exclamó Sigyn estirando las manos para detener la creciente pelea pero Theoric le dio un empujón con un brazo, haciéndola tambalear.

Repugnado contra tal ataque a su amante, Loki descargó un puñetazo a la cara de Theoric, el que retrocedió antes de atacar a la extraña mujer, que remató la escena con un golpe de frente y una amenaza con una pequeña daga que traía escondida entre sus ropas, colocándola al cuello de su contrincante.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla o te corto las manos! – rugió Loki, iracundo y con la sangre hecha un verdadero magma de odio, ensuciándole las venas.

Theoric se puso una mano en el cuello, respirando pesadamente.

- Maldita loca – gruñó entre dientes. Pero a Loki no le importó en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Thökk! – exclamó Sigyn extendiendo la mano, siendo casi arrastrada por el colérico y lunático príncipe

La creída _svartálfar_ se marchó ayudando a Sigyn en su trayecto. Ambos llegaron al solitario pajar, que yacía iluminado por el reflejo tenue de la luna menguante.

- ¡Loki! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pió la joven dando un pequeño saltito.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos supones que me quede tranquilo con ese patán mirándote las faldas?! – Chilló él, volviendo a su forma masculina – maldita sea, Sigyn. ¡¿De verdad ese mal parido sólo te ha estado comiendo con los ojos?! Porque yo no lo creo.

Sigyn dejó de seguirlo.

- Loki. Tampoco vas a estar detrás de mí. No soy un objeto que creas poseer.

Él se dio vuelta desafiante. Y caminó hacia ella lentamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que quizás seas mi amante, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme con quién juntarme y con quién no. Hablas como si yo fuese a abandonarte con otro. Más que tú _seré yo quien quede deshonrada. _

- ¿Y crees acaso que siendo yo de la misma calaña de ese imbécil podré asegurar que nadie se enamore de ti?

- Sé que te sientes mal, Loki. Pero nunca voy a fijarme en otro que no seas tú. Por favor, querido – le tocó el brazo - ¿Te gustaría que yo me pusiera celosa por todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado? Porque yo, a diferencia tuya, no soy experimentada en ese aspecto. Además, perfectamente podría ponerme a especular si no piensas en otra mujer cuando me entregue a ti en el momento que tú creas indicado.

- Es distinto – dijo él, dándole la espalda – es precisamente por eso.

- ¿O también te gustaría que me pusiera a vigilarte mientras hago mis quehaceres en el palacio para asegurarme de que ninguna mujer noble esté mirándote de una forma que no me guste? – Loki bajó los hombros, suspirando – porque dirías que soy una histérica o una exagerada.

- No, Sigyn. No digas ni hagas de eso lo que no es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todas las nobles hablan de mí. Y peor, las sirvientas hacen la bajeza de hablar. _"¡Salve al miserable!_ _¡Admirad al legítimo marginado de Asgard!" _

Sigyn tembló al reconocer las mismas palabras que había oído hace un buen tiempo atrás de parte de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo? – se alejó de él.

- Así es, querida. Yo estuve ahí esa noche en que tus amigos se burlaron de mí.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba boquiabierta.

- Pero no buscaba a nadie… sino a ti. Luego de esa semana sin que me hablaras, tenía que seguir buscándote, idear una forma de que te acercaras de mí…

- Pero al parecer solo conseguí alejarte con mi afecto – musitó Sigyn, nerviosa.

- No. Necesitaba una excusa para salir del palacio. Aun cuando no te había dicho que estaba enamorado de ti, sentí un odio gigantesco cuando vi que Andhrimir se te acercaba – nuevamente se giró a ella – sentía que me quitaban a alguien de quien yo sinceramente empezaba a interesarme… más. Y más cuando me defendiste de las burlas y de las críticas por mis acciones.

- No es algo que me incumba, Loki. Sin embargo, lo hice… porque sentía que también se reían de una desgracia que ellos no conocían.

- Así es. Fue por eso que… comencé a ser un poco más empático contigo. Y nunca he hecho eso con alguien. Siempre había creído que todos los sirvientes eran unos pobres y miserables mediocres… pero eso contigo cambió.

Claro que había cambiado. Todo había sufrido un cambio desde que la había visto.

- No puedo creerlo. Ahora entiendo por qué sentía que estaba alguien más en esa fiesta… y…

- ¿Y qué? – inquirió él, curioso.

- Que soñé contigo esa noche – respondió ella, alejándose para echarse de espaldas sobre la totora.

Loki se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué? ¿Qué había soñado con él? ¿Así como él había soñado con ella?

Optó por dejar de quedar como un estúpido para seguirla al totoral. Se sentó al lado de ella.

- Soñaba que… asesinabas a todos ellos que se habían mofado de ti. Yo era la única a quien tú no matabas…

- No es algo que esté lejos de la realidad – comentó Loki – si se me hubiese presentado la oportunidad de efectuarlo lo habría hecho.

- Pero no. Pues, fue entonces que quise huir, convencida de que me matarías… y no lo hiciste, aun cuando me gritaste de que no huyera. Me acorralaste contra un soporte de madera, y empezaste a tocarme los labios, los brazos, el pecho… luego me mirabas, al parecer te simpatizaba bastante mi cuerpo y sus formas.

El dios timador echó un jadeo acompañado de una risa. _"¿Cómo no?", _pensó sonriendo.

- Entonces, empezabas a hablarme, diciéndome si te temía. Yo respondía que no. Y tú me decías que tu supuesta hostilidad era el grito más fuerte que podías proferir para que yo… no me marchara – dijo ella, casi triste.

Él se colocó parcialmente sobre ella.

- ¿Y qué más? Dime, por favor…

- Yo me negué a creer eso, hasta que me dijiste que te hacía falta mucho alguien te escuchara, que fuese amable y considerada… y que por ello podías recompensármelo de manera lenta e íntima.

Loki echó una risa suave ante la frase.

- Eso sí que puedo hacerlo.

- Y… - bajó los ojos, apenada por el recuerdo – después de que me insistías tanto, me dijiste que no habría otra con quien pudieses tú ahogar la pena que te atosigaba. Entonces, comenzabas a llorar. Quise darte un beso, y fue que desperté.

Loki se recostó sobre ella, besándola en la mejilla.

- ¿Tú soñabas conmigo? – susurró él, haciendo sentir a su confidente su aliento en su oreja.

- Como has oído.

- Porque… yo también soñaba contigo.

Sigyn se levantó un poco para mirar a Loki.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, absolutamente pasmada y sorprendida.

- Pues… sí.

- ¿Y qué soñabas?

Loki, cabizbajo, guardó silencio.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella, tomándole de los hombros.

- No puedo decírtelo. Al menos, por ahora no.

- ¿Por qué no? Loki, te he contado algo que nunca le he contado a alguien. ¿No confías en mí acaso?

- Sí…claro que sí, amor mío. Eres el único ser en quien confío – dijo Loki – pero… creo que necesito algo de tiempo para contártelo.

Ella asintió, entendiendo.

- Ya veo, si es tan importante lo comprendo. No voy a prensarte para que me lo digas. Pero… creo que olvidamos algo. O más bien, _¿No crees que tengamos algo pendiente que terminar?_ – siseó Sigyn, intensamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Loki, extrañado.

- Estabas besándome contra el estante… y no terminaste de hacerlo por mi culpa.

- Pero si tú… - y otra vez Sigyn volvió a dejarle indefenso con el tacto de sus dedos en sus labios.

- Shhh… - volvió ella a sisear – Loki, vuelve a tu forma femenina.

La respiración cesó de fluir en sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste. Quiero que vuelvas a tu forma femenina – dijo Sigyn, anhelante y echándole los brazos al cuello.

- Pero… no quieres reanudar lo que hacíamos… ¿con mi forma original?

Ella se echó a reír.

- Esto es nuevo para mí. Quiero saber qué se siente, y tú eres el único culpable de mi curiosidad. ¿Vas a negármelo acaso?

- Pero Sigyn… esto… no está bien.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Jadeó la criada - ¿No vas a complacerme? ¿No importa lo que yo quiero?

Él asintió lentamente, embrujado por la belleza de su sirvienta. Cerró los ojos, para volver a la forma deseada. Sigyn no lo pensó dos veces al mostrarse fascinada al ver a esa bellísima mujer, cuya apariencia en verdad encerraba la esencia de su amado príncipe.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí, Loki… claro que lo estoy – y le arrojó los brazos al cuello.

- Podrían vernos.

- Y si nos ven, arrójale algún hechizo para que se olvide y ya – y Loki se rió a carcajadas al leer la malicia y el deseo en sus ojos azul verdoso.

- Entonces… cierra los ojos… y siénteme – terminó diciendo él, deseoso al igual que ella.

- Hazlo cómo tú sabes hacerlo – pidió ella.

- Sí, claro… eres un encanto – contestó él, antes de cubrir su boca con la suya.

La besó con impresionante apetito. Los cuerpos de ambas féminas se estrujaron fuertemente por encima del totoral. El sonido de los labios de mujer enlazándose desesperantemente, lento… íntimo… las manos tocando las curvas de la otra. Loki dejó de besarla en la boca para mordisquear su cuello a la vez que ella arqueaba la espalda, dejándole a él meter las manos por ese hueco que quedaba entre su espalda y el heno, para sostenerla aún más firmemente. En cuanto tuvo ocasión, Sigyn se subió un poco la parte inferior de su vestido para trabar una pierna en la cadera femenina y sentirla manera más vehementemente. El dios del engaño soltó un suave gemido ante el gesto. Ella le hizo volver a mirarla un poco, esta vez mordiéndole el cuello a Loki, el que saltó asombrado por su entusiasmo.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó sorprendido - Mi pequeña y menuda Sigyn… parece que realmente tienes ganas de mí esta noche – chistó ahora, viperino. Su amada le dedicó una mirada juguetona, incansable.

- Mi rey…

- Mi reina – dijo él, volviendo sus brazos a su cintura y los de ella a sus hombros. Delicadamente sus cuerpos rodaron sobre el pajar, y él no vaciló en hacerla cambiar de lugares, quedando él a su merced y ella en control, pero inclinada sobre él, pues sus fuertes brazos obligaban a su objeto de adoración a mantenerse así.

La distinción entre ambos géneros (él en especial) no era algo de importancia. Al menos a él le habría gustado hacer realidad aquel primer sueño en que ella lo montaba tan locamente pero debía conformarse con un mero roce. Sin embargo demostró su devoción a la que suponía su reina en sus más íntimas fantasías adorando esas curvas, sinuosas como los ríos más cristalinos de Asgard. Luego bajó hasta su cintura para rodearla con su brazo para intensificar sus besos. Sigyn echó un jadeo ante el estímulo. No sentía ni la más mínima sombra de vergüenza ni asco por estar besando a alguien quien aparentemente era del mismo género. La tomó del rostro para seguir besándola, respondiendo a su fervor, desenredando sus cabellos del tono de anochecer.

Pero Sigyn terminó de sentirse excitada cuando Loki, sagaz pero sin perder su sutileza que siempre le había caracterizado, coló una mano por debajo de su vestido con tal de tocar su muslo y su cadera desnuda, mientras que con la otra la deslizó por la región que traía su corsé y su cinto marrón de cuero. Lo tironeó a la vez que ambos se incorporaban para seguir saciando aunque fuese con un poco, el deseo, _el hambre _que los carcomía por igual.

Jadeante, Loki la besó en sus mejillas y en la piel del pecho que estaba al descubierto. Ya llegaría el momento en que ambos estarían calmando el apetito sexual en el lecho… pensaba Loki, sólo había que esperar. Así podría él y ella disfrutar el tacto, el calor y de la piel del otro. Sigyn revolvía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la melena azabache de su compañera, aprovechando de estamparle la frente con sus besos. La escuchó reír ante las tiernas caricias. La abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su cuello de nuevo.

- Sigyn… Sigyn… te necesito tanto, quizá si estuviera enfermo, moriría.

- Yo igual – dijo ella besándole ahora más suavemente en la boca – y tú pensando en que yo haría esto con ese tarado de Theoric – sin embargo, eso molestó a Loki más que agradarlo, el que echó un gruñido, apretándola más contra él.

- No menciones a ese imbécil. Eres la criatura más bella de este reino, y por ende _me pertenecerás a mí. _No estoy dispuesto en lo más mínimo en compartirte con otro, ¿Me has entendido? – volvió a besarla, marcando su posesión.

- Sí.

- ¿Sí qué?

- Sí, Loki.

- No, no, no. Las palabras correctas que buscas son "_Sí, mi rey_".

- Sí, mi rey – lo obedeció y abrazó echando un jadeo entrecortado, hundiendo una mano en su pelo.

- Así está mejor… - dijo ahora haciendo resbalar sus manos de brujo por la frágil cintura de adolescente. Sigyn se echó de nuevo en el pasto de espaldas, atrayendo a Loki junto con ella. Se tendió sobre su pecho, tomado de la mano y con la otra acariciando su mejilla y su cabello negro.

Nuevamente se rindió, se quedó dormido por un momento para retornar luego al palacio, no sin antes despedirse de Sigyn.

La muchacha despertó al día siguiente con la imagen de Loki en su forma femenina aún en su mente. Ese recuerdo tan fogoso de estar besándolo (¿O besándola?) no la había dejado dormir, pero no estaba cansada en lo absoluto. Nunca había recordado haber descansado tanto luego de una fiesta o un episodio incómodo. Ahora pensó en que Loki, incluso haciéndose pasar por una mujer no perdía su sensualidad. Se peinó, se arregló como era usual, pero ahora se puso a tararear una canción de enamorados propia de la clase baja. Estaba loca, loca de amor. No le importaban los regaños de Hlin, ni los comentarios que se hacían sobre ella por sus compañeras.

Eso hasta que se topó con Löfn, la que esbozó una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

Sigyn en cambio lucía radiante, aunque extrañamente soñolienta.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Löfn?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sigyn? ¡Pareciera que hubieses estado en vela toda la noche! – exclamó ella, con los ojos desorbitados.

* * *

**Con una actualización de medianoche voy despidiéndome de febrero :'(**

**Comenzaré con la escenita yuri (término para escenas románticas entre dos mujeres). Quizá a muchas no les agradó pero yo hace rato que quería escribir algo así. Es que me encanta la idea de que Loki tome ese riesgo por Sigyn con tal de estar cerca de ella y lejos del aburrimiento. Confieso que no todo ha sido invención mía. La escena de la fi****esta nuevamente la basé en una de mis películas favoritas: Red Riding Hood (Latinoamér.: La Chica de la Capa Roja), en la parte donde celebran la supuesta muerte del lobo. La escena entre Loki y Sigyn (él bajo el nombre de _Thökk, _que en nórdico antiguo significa _'Gratitud_ o_ gracias'; _lo tomé de ahí por el mito en que él asesina a Balder y con tal de que no regrese a Asgard se disfraza de giganta para no llorar por él como Hela había mandado a hacer con todas las cosas. Me pareció buena idea utilizar esa identidad y no la de Sif y la imagen que tengo de mi versión de Lady Loki es con la actriz Rooney Mara. Es tan BELLA *suspiro* Les juro que la veo y es como ver a la gemela perdida de Tom Hiddleston XD) también está basada en una escena romántica entre Valerie (el personaje de Amanda Seyfried) y Peter (interés amoroso de la protagonista). **

**La música durante la fiesta la imagino con esta pista, también de la peli XD:**

www . youtube watch ? v= 5Zsnw6yxH2o

**Y escuchando esta pista les recomendaría ENORMEMENTE releer la escena cuando en el totoral Loki y Sigyn comienzan con el... bueno ya saben qué. **

** www . youtube watch ? v = E-LtLPiz-M**

**Pasando a otros aspectos, ya notaron la escena de celos que Loki le arma. Es que ver a la mujer que adoras más que a tu vida en los brazos de otro insistente... los dejo a su criterio ;) y no será la última.**

**Seguro a más de alguna la dejé con los nervios hirviendo al poner que Thor es el primero que descubre que Sigyn y Loki son amantes. Pero como es propio de su personaje, él no dirá nada y tal como lo dijo, los apoya pese a que nuestro testarudo muchacho dice no querer ni importarle la aprobación de él ni la de Odín. Ya tenemos para harto más con este descubrimiento de parte de Loki.**

**Y por último, ya tenemos el condenado puente Bifrost reconstruido... alivio seguro para algunas :B**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, dejen un review o una crítica constructiva diciéndome qué les ha parecido. Y POR FAVOR, si tienen alguna idea para el fic díganmela con todo gusto.**

**Ahora agradezco enormemente a mi queridísima amiga Angie por hacerme unos preciosos cómics adaptados de este fic. Para ver sus trabajos dejo su página:**

** animax1990 . deviantart **

**Y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a mis lectoras:**

**Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, Hachi06, Satiashade, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar (VUELVEEEEEEEE! *O*)**

**Bye, ;)**


	21. Deseo

- No – dijo Sigyn – no he pasado la noche en vela.

- Pero pareciera que… - Löfn extendió la mano con tal de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con su amiga – que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.

- Me costó quedarme dormida. Qué va, estoy bien.

- Oye, pusiste de bastante mal humor a Theoric ayer. ¿Quién era esa mujer que salió a defenderte?

- Mi prima – siguió Sigyn – es mitad asgardiana y mitad… _svartálfar_ – agregó ahora.

- Oh, entonces sí que Theoric no estaba hablando pavadas… - comentó Löfn casi con un aire de culpabilidad. La criada sólo guardó silencio ante la contestación, porque nunca le había dicho que era parte asgardiana.

Sólo se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Se emborrachó demasiado ayer?

- Sí, se bebió todo un barril de vino ayer… y seguro se fue a pasar un buen rato con alguna chica más a solas – respondió la castaña.

Sigyn permaneció atónita ante aquello que podría haberle pasado. Típico soldado que se buscaba un premio de consuelo al no tener el mayor. Suspiró del alivio y agradeció a la joven por la información dada. La rubia tomó la cubeta de agua. Ese día le tocaba irse al establo para dar aseo a los corceles que eran propiedad de la realeza comprobar que estuviesen en perfecto estado para que no se cansaran o se enfermaran ya fuese en una simple cabalgata o en una batalla futura. Debía ir con un anciano que era experto en el cuidado médico de los caballos

Se marchó hacia el río, llenando la cubeta y marchando hacia el establo para ver a los animales.

* * *

- ¡NO VOY A HACERLO! – vociferó Loki con la fuerza e ira de mil demonios del Muspellheim en su voz, dando un golpe de puño a la mesa, ocasionando que varios cubiertos y copas repletas de alcohol se vertieran por el piso y por la superficie de la mesa.

Frigga y Thor se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos. Odín frunció el ceño, entrecerrando su ojo. El dios del trueno ondeó las manos para apaciguar a Loki, el que despedía humo de furia por todo el cuerpo.

- Hermano, compórtate ya – lo reprendió Thor.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si tengo _yo _que ir a Jötunheim por asuntos de paz por algo que _Thor empezó _con su rabieta y actitud de muchachito dándoselas de hombre?!

- ¡Porque es tu responsabilidad! - exclamó Odín, indignado ante lo recién dicho por el desquiciado Loki, el que en lugar de calmarse se enfureció aún más.

- ¡¿_"Mi responsabilidad_"?! – Rugió Loki poniéndose de pie con la ira estigmatizándole la cara - ¡Maldita sea, padre! ¡No es posible que sea yo quien tenga que cargar con todo lo que él empezó! – adujo chillando y apuntando a aquel sentimental a quien consideraba culpable de todo.

El acusado se levantó para acercarse a su hermano.

- Loki, no estoy diciendo que tú seas…

- ¡¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz?! ¡Mientras que yo cargo todo lo que ocasionaste tú te bañas en la gloria de tu grandeza! Pueden irse al infierno tú y tu condenado desastre. Ya he hecho demasiado reparando el puente _Bifrost _soportando a los enanos con los cuales no me llevo bien…

Odín reverberó la mesa con su fuerte y longevo puño, que había dado muerte a cientos de gigantes de hielo y otros enemigos, como lo era el propio Loki, a quien hizo callar de una vez por todas.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Bramó el anciano, colérico – ¡Loki, _tú _has de arreglar este problema porque Thor tuvo que destruir ese puente **por culpa tuya**! ¡¿Acaso no fuiste tú, llevado por el deseo y sed de poder, quien dejó el puente abierto para que los _jötunn_ entraran para llevar a cabo tu plan?!

Loki calló ante la verdad que por más que fuerte que gritara, no podía ocultar.

- ¡Eso lo hice para proteger a Asgard de su estúpido reinado por un tiempo más! ¡Te habrías imaginado qué habría pasado si la coronación se hubiese efectuado! ¡Estaríamos sumidos en la miseria y el horror de la guerra! – argumentó Loki, indignado al ver que Odín seguía defendiendo a su legítimo pero necio hijo.

- Si Thor no hubiese llevado bien el reino, ¿acaso tú lo hubieses hecho mejor?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Vociferó un iracundo Loki - ¿es que lo dudas?

- No dudaría en que habrías tiranizado Asgard con tu personalidad y tu mente corroída de envidia y de odio – respondió el anciano, sin miedo a la ira de su hijo menor.

Loki dio un gruñido de rabia, dándole la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Thor fue quien rompió el tenso ambiente con una solución.

- Yo acompañaré a Loki para su misión de embajador de Asgard en Jötunheim – determinó el dios rubio.

Frigga y Odín se miraron asombrados.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que voy a acompañarlo a Jötunheim – replicó Thor – Loki tiene razón en parte. Yo también soy responsable en empeorar nuestra ya deteriorada relación con ellos.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, "genio"? – preguntó Loki con la ironía restregándole la voz.

- No lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá una idea. Aun si me gano otro destierro – añadió de buen humor y con una sonrisa, con tal de alegrar a su hermano.

Pero el dios del engaño rechinó los dientes, irritado.

- ¿Y supongo que iré acompañado, o no? – inquirió ahora.

- Sí. Ordenaré a los halcones y al jefe de los _einherjar _que vayan preparándose como también que las costureras fabriquen ropa adecuada para esto. No quiero que nadie muera de frío.

Ambos hermanos y rivales asintieron. Y ante tal gesto Odín les ordenó que se fueran, haciendo notar sin intención su cansancio por todo lo que estaba pasando. El irritado Loki observó lleno de tirria a los hombres que se pondrían a custodiarlo durante su comisión. Y para su diversión se dio cuenta que entre los cinco o seis hombres charlando, estaba aquel soldado que le miraba las faldas a su Sigyn. Tenía un jueguito pendiente con ese imbécil.

Sonriendo caminó hacia un rincón apartado de aquel pasillo para proseguir su jugarreta. Mas, antes de seguir, escuchó un sonidillo; similar a un… ¿Cuchicheo?

- Ese tipo está loco – comentó Theoric, acercándose a Arko.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué te extraña?

- ¡Es una verdadera locura ser capaz de desafiar así al padre de todos! – comentó el rústico marcial.

- Cállate ya, hombre – dijo Arko – un poco más de respeto. No sabemos su motivo por el cual hizo lo que hizo. ¿Acaso quieres meternos en problemas?

Theoric se burló de su compañero.

- No, sólo me manifiesto en lo que pienso. Has visto lo despectivo que es con su propia familia, con los soldados… y eso bien lo sabes, si no te acuerdas, tonto.

Arko levantó una ceja como señal de desaprobación ante el epíteto.

- Pues… dejémoslo ya. Mi esposa Deilia me espera en mi hogar junto a mi hijo, ven a tomar algo de buen hidromiel con nosotros. Olvidémonos ya de todo este asunto – dijo el guerrero, sereno.

El pastoril soldado asintió luego de un largo rato de silencio. La idea parecía buena; una buena mujer esperándole, servicial como debía ser con las esposas. Se preguntaba si Sigyn sería una buena opción en ese sentido. Buena comida, buena esposa, fiel, leal, humilde… y complaciente.

Su silencio ante la oferta hospitalaria de Arko culminó con llamar la atención de Loki, el que cauteloso como una pantera esperando atacar a su presa, se deslizó por las paredes, y con su magia logró hacerse invisible e inaudible, lo cual no significaba que no podía tocar cuerpos o apoderarse del control de una mente.

Siguió al par de conscriptos hasta que llegaron a la parte que llevaba al Salón del Trono. Ahí continuaron con más calma la plática. Y fue el momento perfecto en que Loki se ocultó sin perderlos de vista, en especial a ese miserable y papanatas llamado Theoric.

- _¡Cómo no te daría otra paliza, maldito mentecato! ¡Ya sabrás quién es Loki Laufeyson! _– Aulló él – _Y no te gustará saber cómo el dios del engaño satisface sus deseos de venganza… _- una sonrisa de pura malevolencia se delineó en sus fríos labios de _jötunn. _

Un copero de contextura rolliza se acercó tras oír el chasquido de dedos emitido por Theoric. El sirviente le ofreció una copa de vino, el que fue tomado para que el soldado lo bebiera. Loki estudió sus movimientos con absoluta atención, concentrándose después en la bribonada que deseaba llevar a cabo.

Arko se apartó un poco para retroceder en cuanto al sendero que los llevaba al salón del trono. En ese momento, Theoric iba a hacer lo mismo para acompañarlo cuando sintió un extraño pero oscuro empujón a sus espaldas, a la altura de los hombros. Echando uno que otro insulto, tropezó pero sin caerse. Le llamó la atención al sirviente, que le atisbaba desconcertado ante la injusta reprimenda.

Loki se echó a reír a carcajadas, devolviéndole por un momento al divertido instante en que Thor y él habían compartido un grato momento antes de la coronación. Lo dejó tranquilo para maquinar su siguiente movimiento en los próximos diez segundos.

- ¡Hombre, ese sirviente no te ha hecho nada! – lo reprendió Arko, molesto.

- ¡Pero si era el que estaba ahí era él! – y entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso - ¿Acaso no fuiste _tú_?

El soldado pelirrojo dio un respingo.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Desde esa distancia es imposible hacer eso! – exclamó él.

- ¿Entonces qué? – protestó Theoric, aún sin entender qué pasaba.

- Si me lo permite, señor Theoric – añadió el sirviente acusado – el señor Arko tiene toda la razón. Es imposible haber ejercido tal cosa desde esa distancia.

- Bien, quizá soy yo quien se está imaginando cosas – se dijo éste, para calmarse – ya iré a descansar.

- Sí, hombre. Mi esposa me espera – dijo Arko, aliviado.

El dios de las travesuras les siguió el paso. Durante largos segundos caminó tras ellos, hasta ver que ambos llegaban hasta al final del palacio y con la ayuda de algunos lacayos encargados de velar por los caballos. Ambos guerreros se preparaban para cabalgar por el sendero. Arko y Theoric seguían platicando cuando los lacayos proseguían con el trabajo que les correspondía.

Loki observó los artefactos que iban puestos a los animales, observando a los sirvientes que ahora ponían a los caballos los armatostes. Una vez que estaban distraídos, era que él aprovechaba para mover psíquicamente los objetos, dejándolos al otro lado.

Cuando uno de los sirvientes se giró para buscar los demás accesorios, se percató de que estaban al otro lado. Loki se cubrió la boca, oprimiendo las carcajadas estruendosas que se le querían escapar de la garganta. Apretó los labios y los párpados.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – masculló el hombre, agachándose a recoger el bulto - ¿No lo has movido? – preguntó ahora a su compañero.

El interrogado movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Arko se acercó para ver qué sucedía.

- Parece que alguien está haciéndose el gracioso con nosotros – comentó Theoric, mirando a sus alrededores.

- ¿Será otro gigante de hielo? – preguntó el sirviente más joven, temeroso.

- ¿Estás loco? – Le dijo el más viejo - ¡Es imposible que a Heimdall se le escape tal detalle!

- O quizá el pobre ya está viejo – comentó Theoric, pensativo.

Y luego de un rato teorizó:

- O quizá… - su tono de voz se oscureció. Loki se mordió el labio inferior. Oh, no… ¡Ya estaban sospechando! Debía inventarse un nuevo ardid para seguir divirtiéndose. Miró hacia los lados, reflexivo en su próximo movimiento.

Loki comenzó a levantar algunas ramas que sobresalían pequeños en el bosque al que estaban cercanos. Seguro le resultaría la broma nueva que se le había ocurrido esta vez.

Cuando los jinetes estaban listos para partir, montaron a caballo y partieron a sus correspondientes destinos. Loki se deslizó como un leopardo listo para atacar a su presa. Se ocultó tras el gran árbol, esperando a que la treta tomara su lugar.

Una vez que partieron a raudo galope, el caballo dio un brusco tropezón ante la solapada montaña de ramas surgida del suelo del bosque. Theoric cayó violentamente del caballo con un grito estremecedor.

- ¡Pero qué! ¡Theoric! – Arko detuvo al caballo para bajar a ayudarlo.

El guerrero se quejó, volviéndose a su compañero.

- ¡Eso ha dolido! – chirrió Theoric, dándose una vuelta sosteniéndose el brazo.

- Esas ramas… son peligrosas – dijo Arko, girándose a mirar a lo que él y Theoric creían que había sido la causante de aquel mal rato.

- ¡Hay que ordenarles a los jardineros que corten esas raíces! – exclamó el herido, levantándose con la ayuda de su colega.

- Les diré eso mañana – se colocó el brazo de su compañero en su espalda.

Pero el quejido de dolor del severamente lastimado no había radicado en la aparente sencillez de la caída. Arko se apartó de su lado con tal de hallar ayuda. Los mismos lacayos que habían estado con ellos no hace mucho prestaron su auxilio, acudiendo rápidamente y desaprobando lo sobresaliente de esas raíces.

El dios timador observó la escena; absolutamente pávido de lo que había hecho. No se esperaba lastimarlo, pero no le quebró ni el más mínimo resquicio de remordimiento. Le causaba bastante gracia que esta vez le había salido mejor. Lo intentaría en otra ocasión, pero por ahora se conformó con eso, ya le haría más en el futuro.

Triunfante, dio media vuelta y se transportó al palacio con tal de volver al lío de dar solución al problema de ser nombrado el embajador de Jötunheim.

* * *

Apenas el alba despuntaba, la horda de sirvientes se marchó a sus labores. Sigyn no estuvo exenta de ello, con lo cual los siguió. La muchacha se colocó su vestido celeste pálido, luego dirigiéndose al palacio real. Se quedó ejerciendo sus deberes en el _dagveror, _preparando la comida en la que esta estaba basada en una mezcla de cebada, cereal y centeno. Puso los cubiertos nuevamente en la mesa, cuidando que ninguno estuviese fuera de lugar. Una vez culminado el deber, los miembros de la familia real comenzaron a aparecer para la dar paso a la primera comida del día, incluyendo también a aquellos que eran amigos y cercanos de la familia real como los soldados personales de Odín y los halcones escarlata.

La horda de nobles y guerreros se sentó a merendar. Igual que hace unos días, Sigyn notó a Loki, el que no lucía serio solamente sino de mal humor. Seguramente alguien había tomado una decisión que no había sido de su agrado… quizá qué cosa habían dicho para enfadarlo así. Sin embargo, continuó con su deber. Esta vez escuchó a Odín hablando sobre el plan para aquel día y para un largo tiempo, hasta que las relaciones con Jötunheim se tornaran menos tensas y más llevaderas. Sí, había oído algo como eso entre los comentarios de los soldados.

- Recuerden ir lo suficientemente abrigados – dijo Odín – el frío puede matarlos allá en Jötunheim.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que cualquiera de esos monstruos no nos atacará durante este deber? – preguntó Loki, revolviendo la comida con la cuchara.

- No lo harán. Ya he hablado con el sucesor de Laufey en el entretiempo en que discutía esto con Freyr y Njördr cuando aún pertenecían al Consejo – comentó el padre de todos.

- Ya veo – masculló el hechicero, pensando ahora: – _¿No podía ser en otra ocasión que no fuese durante mi aislamiento, no?_

- Además, no irás solo…

- Sí, padre – se adelantó Loki, cansado – sé que Thor me acompañará con varios soldados.

Ahora Odín agregó que uno de los soldados de los halcones escarlata no iría debido a una lesión en el brazo. Loki al darse cuenta de que había sido el odioso Theoric tuvo que beber algo de vino para no reírse a carcajadas estruendosas. Sólo tosió brevemente, añadiendo que había sido una mala situación y que era una lástima.

Pese a estar centrada en su deber, Sigyn no dejaba de prestar atención a las palabras de su amante, pero atendió al lejano llamado de Hlin, la que parecía no estar molesta. Rauda como una sombra, se arrimó para acatar a la orden.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hlin.

- Te necesitan allá – dijo él – tenemos un soldado herido… no ha dormido del dolor. Y dice que quiere que lo sanes.

- ¿Quién?

- Theoric – le respondió Hlin – la reina ya te ha dado el permiso para que hagas tu milagro ¡Vete ya, rápido!

La joven partió fugaz, sin darse cuenta de que Loki la observaba. La muchacha tomó su capa celeste, su cubeta de agua y su sifón una vez que llegó a la cocina. Sjöfn se tomó en su camino, acompañándola a la salida del palacio, comentándole lo que había charlado con Theoric.

- ¿Adónde está?

- Estaba con Eir, pero por insistencia de él…

Sigyn dio un vuelco.

- ¡¿Eir está aquí?! – exclamó, atónita.

- Si, Sigyn – repitió Sjöfn, serena – está bastante ocupada, además. Y dice que también quiere que la visites. Parece que son grandes amigas.

- No tienes idea. Gracias a ella, aprendí las artes de curación – dijo ella.

- Lo imaginaba. Eres digna heredera de ella – halagó la cobriza.

- Quizá con aprender sus artes lo sea, pero ser _como ella – _y movió la cabeza en señal de negación – no lo seré.

- Pero imagínate que alguna vez haya una emergencia en la casa de Odín o que estuviésemos en época de batalla – propuso Sjöfn – y si Eir no está aquí, ¿Quién lo haría?

- Hay sanadores mejor que yo, Sjöfn – comentó Sigyn.

- Pero dudo que se necesite un puñado para sanar a lo que podría ser una horda de soldados – dijo la cobriza.

- Amiga mía, dejémoslo así – dijo la criada, moviendo las manos – yo iré a ver qué pasará.

- Sí, mándale mis saludos a Theoric – agregó Sjöfn riendo.

- Sí… claro – asintió Sigyn, poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez que la joven se había marchado. "_Típico, ¿Ahora me pedirá que lo sane por él_?", pensó ella.

Caminó por el sendero rodeado de verdosos árboles, llenándose del aire natural. Devolvía la mirada solo para ver que el puente _Bifrost_ se veía invadido por Loki, Thor y sus correspondientes escoltas.

- _Que el destino esté de su parte, mi señor – _dijo Sigyn en mente.

El observatorio comenzó a imponer su giro, y como antes, disparó su potente rayo blanco hacia el espacio, llevándolos a todos al lugar tan temido y prohibido por Odín durante tanto tiempo. La muchacha se dirigió hacia el río que poseía el agua más limpia en Asgard. Se inclinó y recogió bastante agua como para aplacar la sed de todo un ejército. Iba a llegar a su hogar cuando Hermod la intervino.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor? – preguntó ella.

- Es Theoric, dice que por favor te apresures… ya no aguanta el dolor.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Arko me dijo que se cayó del caballo. Había una serie de ramas levantadas ahí – explicó el guerrero de fornida figura, apuntando al frente del camino ante ellos – las quitamos de ahí para evitar más accidentes como este.

- ¿Y Theoric?

- No ha dormido en toda la noche, Eir está demasiado ocupada como para seguir cuidándolo. Estaba en _Svartálfaheimr _cuidando de algunos enanos que estaban muy cansados y lesionados producto del trabajo de reconstrucción del _Bifrost. _

- Esperaría que nadie haya muerto.

- No, no. Hubo heridos pero no bajas. Más que nada fue por el cargar el _uru _y por el observatorio con sus otros componentes – recordó Hermod.

- Pobrecillos – susurró Sigyn, lastimosamente.

- Pero hay que alegrarse de todas formas.

- Sí.

Hermod le ofreció una mano.

- Te demorarás mucho si vas a pie. Te llevo.

- Perderé el agua que he recogido si vas rápido.

- ¿No la has puesto en el sifón? – preguntó él.

- No.

- Entonces iré despacio.

Sin más opción, Sigyn accedió. De buena gana, el soldado cabalgó lento por el atajo que los llevaría al lugar indicado. Tras minutos de andar, Hermod la ayudó con sus utensilios y a bajarse. Ella le agradeció todo, Hermod sonrió y continuó su parada por la senda.

Una vez que el simpático soldado se marchó, Sigyn entró al hogar en donde el soldado que le había dado bastantes problemas le esperaba. El joven soldado casi dio un salto ante la entrada de la chica.

- ¡Sigyn! – exclamó él.

- Theoric – dijo ella, sonriendo – siento la demora.

- No, está bien – la calmó él.

El guerrero intentó levantarse pero Sigyn del indicó sin decir palabra que no se incorporara. Theoric hizo caso. Sigyn dejó el sifón y la cubeta con agua en la mesa para luego hacer hervir el agua.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Theoric al ver el vapor saliendo de la gran olla.

- Infusión de lavanda – dijo ella, buscando ahora en el estante.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No, quédate ahí. Te sentirás peor si te mueves. Eso sí, puedes ir a la cama. No es lo mejor quedarte ahí en esa silla tan incómoda – le sugirió Sigyn apuntando al sitio indicado.

La joven tomó un frasco con hojas secas de lavanda. Theoric se quedó mirando cada movimiento ejercido por la criada, quien puso una cucharada de hojas deshidratadas en una taza, derramando sobre estas el agua recién hervida, tapando el recipiente por diez minutos para que no se evaporaran los aceites que poseían en su mayoría los beneficios de la infusión.

Lo dejó sobre una mesa. Y tal como había hecho con Loki, le ofreció un pequeño poco de miel de romero.

- ¿Prefieres que endulce la bebida?

Pero Theoric no había atendido a la llamada, estaba embelesado por el delicioso sabor de la miel de romero. Se giró para mirar a Sigyn, quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si lo quieres endulzado con miel.

- Nunca lo he probado, a ver qué tal – dijo él, moviéndose un poco.

La joven entonces esperó a que se cumpliera el lapso de tiempo. E hizo lo prometido y tras elaborar la dulce tisana. Lo sopló para aminorar el calor, posteriormente ofreciéndola al herido.

- Gracias, querida – dijo él.

- No hay que agradecer. Déjame buscar otra cosa – se devolvió al estante para buscar ahora el aceite de lavanda.

- ¿Ah no? – Repitió Theoric – ¿por qué no agradecértelo? No sé qué hacer para demostrarte mi gratitud.

- Sólo cuídate para la próxima ocasión – respondió ella, templada.

El soldado asintió.

- ¿Duele mucho? – preguntó ella, acercándose a él con el objeto enfrascado en mano, palpando con cuidado su hombro.

- Muchísimo, pero agradezco en no haberme partido el cuello – comentó él, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

- Es cierto, supongo que a Odín no le gustaría perder a un soldado de su guardia – dijo Sigyn, incorporándose y dirigiéndose a donde había se encontraba la olla con agua hirviendo. Tomó un gran recipiente y colocó nuevamente agua caliente pero esta vez la mezcló con agua para aplacar el hervor. A continuación tomó un paño recién limpio, empapándolo en la fuente de madera. Llevó ésta cerca de la ubicación de Theoric, el que no dejaba de observar a Sigyn.

La criada sacó el paño del recipiente, lo estrujó un poco con tal de no inundar la cama en donde el guerrero se hallaba, a quien le pidió que se levantara con tal de poner el paño mojado sobre el hombro lastimado para calmar el dolor muscular.

El soldado sonrió ante la destreza curativa de la sirvienta. Y fue que mientras la repasaba con sus ojos pardos recordó lo que había conversado con su colega y amigo Arko. Encontrar una esposa, así como su compañero, que fuese leal y complaciente… como toda mujer, debía ser servicial. Y Sigyn… encajaba perfectamente con aquellos adjetivos propios de una fémina. Bella y atenta.

¿Aceptaría ella esa adelantada proposición? De todos modos, los guerreros podían desposar a quienes estimaran convenientes. Gozaban del mismo poder que los príncipes y princesas, claro que él escogería a una mujer que consideraba una sanadora y no una sirvienta. Se llevarían bien seguro con el tiempo.

Y así ella olvidaría de una vez por todas al oscuro príncipe Loki.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese continuar pensando en un posible futuro, la infusión de lavanda comenzó a surtir su efecto en él: poco a poco, Theoric fue quedándose dormido y que Sigyn le quitó la toalla, pidiéndole que se quitara las botas para evitar cualquier incomodidad durante el sueño.

- Gracias, amor – dijo Theoric, sonriente.

- Intenta conciliar el sueño – susurró Sigyn.

- Lo haré – añadió él, antes de cerrar los ojos y darse al sueño.

La joven entonces tomó la ropa de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al recién dormido. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que su sueño era profundo, cogió su cesta de mimbre, se marchó del hogar para recoger sus acostumbrados frutos silvestres.

Sigyn caminó por el andel dejado por carretas y caballos, plasmado en la tierra de sinuosa forma. Se trepó a un árbol, casi se pinchó con las espinas de la mata que poseía moras y arándanos. Llenó la cubeta con los frutos para hacer algún bizcocho durante la tarde. Se encontró en su caminata de vuelta al palacio con Eir, la que felizmente la saludó.

- Eir, es todo un gusto verte – dijo la criada, sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío, pequeña – dijo la mujer - ¿Vas a algún lugar?

- Sí, me devolvía al palacio para trabajar.

- ¿De veras? – Dijo la mujer, sonriente – supongo que ya has curado a Theoric, ¿o no?

- He aliviado su dolor… pero no sé si curé su mal.

Eir puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sigyn, si salvaste a Loki de la muerte con un veneno tal fatal no dudo que puedas sanar el hombro dislocado al pobre de Theoric.

- ¿Y no te has quedado con él?

- No, no sé si sea necesario. ¿Qué haré mientras está dormido? Quizá pueda darle algo de comer cuando despierte, ya que no se veía como si hubiese comido.

La diosa de la salud sonrió.

- ¿Y qué me dices del príncipe Loki? ¿Ha estado mejor?

Sigyn echó una risa. Pero se calló al notar la extrañeza de Eir.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella, viéndose contagiada de aquella tierna sonrisa, cuya dueña intentaba mitigar.

- No, no – se apresuró Sigyn, aclarando su garganta – todo está bien.

- Ah… ya veo.

- Y sí Eir, está bien. Está todo en orden. Tanto él como su familia me lo agradecieron bastante.

La mujer asintió sabiamente.

- Te dije que eras del agrado de la familia real.

- Sí.

- Y seguro que el príncipe ha sido considerado contigo.

- Bastante – dijo ella, intentando mitigar la risa nerviosa.

La mujer entonces añadió que había escrito unos libros nuevos de medicina, enviando cuidadosamente a que hicieran un par de copias, incluyendo nuevas técnicas de sanación.

- Encuéntrame al atardecer – dijo ella – quiero saberlo todo acerca de la sanación al príncipe Loki. Quiero saber cómo lo hiciste, porque a todos los _berserker _que intenté salvar se mataron. Eres mi digna heredera, niña Sigyn. Algún día quisiera llevarte conmigo alrededor de los Nueve Reinos.

- Me encantaría…

- Sí. Después de todo, no tengo hijos, no estoy casada. Quisiera pasarlo con alguien, y creo que tú, dentro de todos mis alumnos, eres la más indicada.

- Oh, Eir – dijo Sigyn emocionada – gracias. Me siento honrada solo sabiendo que puedo saber y aprender de tus artes. Y que gracias a ellas pude salvar a alguien.

- No, pequeña. Soy yo ahora quien te admira porque sanaste a un hombre estuvo parcialmente con una mentalidad de bestia – dijo Eir – yo jamás podría haberlo hecho.

- Oí incluso que algunos sanadores se quejaban porque una mujer haría el trabajo – comentó Sigyn, poniéndose un mechón de su ondulado pelo.

- Los mejores sanadores en todo el Yggdrassil somos mujeres, mi niña – dijo Eir con dulzura – no pienses lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué será?

- Quizá porque las mujeres somos más pacientes y más cuidadosas.

La criada suspiró al recordar los momentos en que día y noche se había sacrificado para poder salvar a su ahora amante.

- Sí…

- Así es, entonces – agregó Eir.

En aquel instante, Sigyn volvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, y vio que habían muchas plantas de una viva y alegre tonalidad verdosa siempre le habían llamado la atención a Sigyn. Se alejó por un momento de Eir, quien la siguió curiosa con el pasar de largos segundos.

La muchacha retiró la larga floresta de apio, poniéndolas en su canasta sobre las frutas recién recogidas.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué recoges tanta planta de apio?

- Para añadirla como condimento a algunas comidas. Y la semilla de apio la como para mantenerme en forma – respondió ella.

Eir se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Eir? – preguntó Sigyn, preocupada por la expresión de su amiga.

- ¿Desde cuándo que consumes la semilla de apio? – la interrogó ella, con un aire de consternación tras enterarse de esto.

- Desde los catorce años – dijo Sigyn – hago tilo con las semillas luego de disecarlas.

La diosa tomó la planta recién arrancada de la tierra.

- ¡Por los dioses, háblame Eir! – exclamó la criada. La mujer tomó aire antes de dar su respuesta.

- Y qué edad tienes… ¿actualmente?

- Diecisiete.

- Es que… si alguna vez deseas casarte, y darle hijos a tu marido será prácticamente imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esta planta inhibe embarazos.

Sigyn enmudeció. ¿Cómo había dicho Eir?

- ¿Qué? – susurró ella, completamente asombrada ante el otro efecto de esa planta.

- Que te va a dejar tan seca como una nuez. Si, tendrás un cuerpo bastante bello pero no creo que a tu marido le guste que seas infértil… a menos que él no quiera hijos. Y con el tiempo en que llevas consumiéndola, dudo que puedas darle un hijo de primeras.

La mudez le cortó las cuerdas vocales a Sigyn, la que ahora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para no echar un grito de pura felicidad ante lo recién aseverado por su amiga de toda la vida. Sin embargo, echó una risa boba, agradeciéndole lo dicho y sugerido a Eir, a quien prometió ver uno de esos días.

- ¡Avísame cuando Theoric despierte! – dijo la criada.

- Sí, querida. Ya te aviso, por mientras yo cuidaré de él.

La mujer se despidió como la feliz criada pensaba en la solución a su problema: ahora sí podría entregarse a Loki sin temer un hijo tras su unión.

Suspiró y regresó al palacio, quizá lo haría esa misma noche. Sacar a Loki de su estrés como embajador de paz de Jötunheim. Durante el resto del día hasta el anochecer permaneció en el palacio de Odín, ayudando a preparar el _nattveror_. Y con apuro, porque ya llegarían los enviados de Jötunheim de regreso a Asgard. Sigyn pedía en su mente, mientras preparaba los aperitivos y platos, porque Loki llegara bien. Arregló los cubiertos, platos, adornos y demás artefactos.

Los esperados al fin llegaron al cabo de un rato. Sigyn pudo notar desde el inmenso balcón el rayo que los traía de vuelta, igual que la rotación rauda del esférico observatorio. Ahí se veía a la gran comitiva, retornando y siendo atendidos por los lacayos encargados de llevarles caballos para aminorar el evidente cansancio que venía acompañándolos de igual forma.

Esperanzada con hacer feliz a Loki luego de tan desapacible estadía - algo le decía que así había sido -, decirle que deseaba entregarse a él.

- Sus Altezas, el Príncipe Thor y el Príncipe Loki – anunció el vocero a la llegada de ambos próceres. Los nobles y guerreros hicieron una reverencia, mientras los príncipes pasaban.

Se sentaron como era costumbre. Y como siempre, las sirvientas se acercaron a los llamados de la realeza.

Sigyn no dejaba de mirar a Loki, el que parecía tener mucho frío, incluso con aquel abrigo arrogante que se había puesto por decisión propia. Se quitó los guantes de cuero marrón oscuro para comenzar a merendar el delicioso pescado.

- _Seguro que han arreglado algo_ – pensó la rubia.

Fulla se quedó mirando a Sigyn, cuyos ojos denotaban un profundo sentido de absentismo de su deber, pese a que no fuese físico.

- ¡Sigyn! ¡Ve a la cocina a preparar el _skyr_! – susurró la mujer, dándole un empujón.

- Ya voy – dijo ella, llevándose unos cuantos paños a la cocina.

- ¡Y no olvides la leche agria!

- Sí, Fulla. Ya iré por ello – contestó Sigyn sin mostrarse descortés.

Se iba a dirigir al deber para preparar el _römme, _el nombre de la leche agria y el _skyr,_ que asimilaba a un queso fresco muy blando. Sigyn trabajaba con los utensilios competentes a su elaboración cuando Löfn se le acercó.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Eir te llama, dice que Theoric ya despertó.

- Cielos, ya voy allá – dijo ella, nuevamente recogiendo la cubeta repleta de frutos – toma mi lugar por hoy, te lo agradeceré.

- No hay problema. Ya lo hago – y tomó los utensilios para proseguir con el reanudado deber.

- Ya las veo – y se marchó.

Sigyn regresó con un poco de dificultad debido a la oscuridad propinada por la generosidad de la noche. Miró la luna creciente y sus estrellas, cuyo brillo ayudaba a la criada a continuar su travesía. La noche estaba fresca, ideal como para estar acompañada.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Loki podía haber visto y pasado durante aquel primer día en Jötunheim. Y quizá por eso, era que sentía una presencia extraña a sus alrededores. Se volvió: no había nadie.

Prosiguió el trayecto con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la acogedora cabaña en donde le esperaba otra vez Theoric. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba. La cama estaba desecha como la olla aún conservaba agua hirviendo.

- ¿Theoric? – dijo ella, adentrándose en la casa. Entonces fue que pensó si se había ido. No lo vio en parte alguna, así que se adentró en su habitación. Sobre su cama se encontraba un gran libro de técnicas de sanación. La criada sonrió al ver que Eir había cumplido su promesa de pasarle un libro. Al índice del libro había una nota, venida de su amiga que decía que por favor le dijera cómo había sido el proceso de curación al príncipe Loki. Había algunas hojas en blanco para que Sigyn pudiese completar con su letra más técnicas con sus respectivas plantas medicinales.

Contenta y riendo, Sigyn hojeó el libro saliendo de su habitación. Pero pronto lo dejó sobre la mesa de madera para servirse la milagrosa semilla de apio con algo de agua tibia. Desató el cinto de cuero como soltaba su cabello. Nuevamente se sumergió en la lectura cuando la puerta que llevaba afuera se vio golpeada.

Sigyn se levantó de la silla, sin dejar el libro. Apenas abrió la puerta, el soldado que creía ido se había mostrado ante ella: Theoric le sonreía de manera seductora y con una que otra bribonada en mente.

- Hola, Sigyn.

- ¡Theoric! Qué hacías afuera… deberías descansar – le dijo ella, retrocediendo a medida que él la cercaba avanzando hacia ella.

- Esa infusión de lavanda fue… increíble. Ahora tengo buenas razones para saber que… Loki también tendría razón en quererte.

La hiel no tardó en quemarle el estómago a Sigyn por el nerviosismo de tal asertivo.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Sigyn… - pero antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, observó el objeto que Sigyn traía en sus manos. Le quitó éste de un tirón rápido.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó la joven muchacha, estirando las manos con tal de alcanzar su objeto - ¿Quieres darme mi libro?

Pero Theoric empezó a hojearlo.

- ¡No está completo ni bien ilustrado! Qué aburrido – se quejó el soldado.

- Ni siquiera lo estás leyendo.

- Los guerreros no necesitamos libros. Ni las sirvientas tampoco.

- ¿Acaso sabes leer?

- ¿Sabes tú?

- Sí. Eir me enseñó cuando era yo más pequeña – respondió Sigyn, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y con esto has sabido cómo curar a soldados y otras personas?

- Sí.

Theoric permaneció mirándola. Pero decidió articular una frase sexista.

- No es bueno que la mujer lea. Eso le dará ideas… le puede hacer pensar…

Aquel machismo le hizo enojar. Al fin recobró su libro para dejarlo en el estante.

- El hecho de que sea sirvienta no tiene por qué significar que soy analfabeta – aseveró Sigyn, intentando no caer en la vulgaridad.

- No, no. Sólo digo que con mujeres inteligentes podríamos…

- Con todo respeto, Theoric. No quiero que sigas hablando. Se ve que estás mejor, así que por favor vete a descansar.

El soldado se echó a reír.

- Te ves tan linda cuando te alteras, preciosa. No era mi intención hacerte enojar.

La tomó de la cintura suavemente, pero Sigyn le tomó de las manos.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- No confundamos las cosas, Theoric. Seré una sirvienta pero eso no te da derecho sobre mí o mi cuerpo.

- No me malinterpretes, amor. Sólo quiero… - empezó a inclinarse a su cara.

- ¡Theoric! ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no? Eres tan bella… ¿Tan pequeña y tan sola? – Susurró él – Mujeres como tú merecen hombres fuertes como yo.

- No, Theoric. Gracias, pero no.

- ¡Pero Sigyn! – Exclamó el guerrero - ¿Acaso no te gusto?

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es de mí lo que no te agrada?

- No empieces…

- Puedo cambiarlo…

Sigyn se deshizo del apretón.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué puede tener el príncipe Loki que no pueda tener yo? ¿Qué tiene él que te fascina tanto?

- ¡No hables más! – vociferó Sigyn.

- ¡Mírame Sigyn! ¡Yo estoy a tu alcance! ¡Por favor, deja ya de suspirar por él! Yo comprendería si fuese Thor con quien fantaseas, él es fuerte, noble... apuesto.

- Ante mis ojos no lo es.

- ¿Y te crees que el bastardo de Loki tiene lugar para ti en el corazón _que tú crees que tiene_?

- ¡Tú no lo conoces!

- ¿Ah no? ¡No necesito conocer a ese engendro! – Exclamó Theoric, tomándola de los brazos - ¡Odín le dio hogar luego de que Laufey le dio la espalda!

Aquello cavó un agujero de incertidumbre en el corazón de Sigyn.

- Así es, Sigyn. ¿No sabías acaso que Loki no es _asgardiano_?

Ella negó.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Ja! Y dudo que siendo el repugnante _jötunn _que es en verdad pueda hacerte feliz si fueses su amante - siguió él – como también dudo que pueda_ hacer esto. _

Los pulmones de Sigyn se cortaron de aire. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Theoric la asió fuertemente de los brazos para aplastar sus labios contra los de ella. La acorraló contra la pared, casi con violencia, la barba rasurada raspándole la suave piel de su cara.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo? ¿Qué eres la mujer perfecta para mí? ¿Por qué admirarle a él cuando no te quiere ni te apreciará como lo hago yo? ¿Piensas acaso que puede pensar en desposarte? – Le hizo razonar él, vanamente - _¡Yo soy quien desea desposarte! _

- No te conozco lo suficiente – se defendió Sigyn.

- ¡Pero podrás conocerme! Tenemos todo una vida para conocernos – e intentó besarla de nuevo.

- ¡Suéltame! – protestó ella. Reunió la fuerza suficiente para concentrarla en la mano y descargar un solo puñetazo a la barbuda cara del soldado.

El joven retrocedió varios pasos.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Sigyn se repuso respirando el aire negado por aquel beso forzoso, mirando la gran ventana que dejaba a la vista el bosque…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Loki, frente a la ventana, había observado todo. Su rostro revelaba dolor. Sufrimiento. La criada entonces salió arrancando, al ver que él se daba en rauda carrera con tal mermar el dolor que sentía.

- ¡Loki! – exclamó ella, corriendo veloz tras él.

Pero él no atendía.

- ¡Loki, no! – siguió.

Lo siguió hasta el palacio. Nuevamente a la parte más oscura, similar a la bóveda de armas. Sin aliento, se detuvo mientras que el vituperado príncipe continuaba dándole la espalda. Él también se hallaba sin respiración.

- Loki…

Él se volvió lentamente tras ignorarla por un largo rato.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?

"_¡No!", _pensó Sigyn, dolida.

- Por favor, Loki.

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió él – sólo dime por qué…

Ahora Sigyn tenía los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

- No es lo que piensas…

Loki se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella.

- Te acercaste a mí… solo para lastimarme… - dijo con los labios temblorosos.

- ¡NO! – Aulló Sigyn rompiendo la helada distancia - ¡Eso nunca!

- Me engañaste…

- ¡No, no, no! – lloró Sigyn, dejando que un caudal de lágrimas fluyera por sus mejillas.

Loki volvió a darle la espalda.

- Yo que te amaba tanto…

- ¡Y yo también te amo! – le irrumpió ella, destrozada.

- Quería una vida contigo… - susurró dolido, con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Loki, escúchame! – le suplicó Sigyn, desesperada de dolor, tomándole del rostro - ¡No me interesa Theoric! Ni sus patéticas muestras de afecto hacia mí… tú eres a quien quiero, ¡No tendré a otro!

- No comprendes… un monstruo no puede unirse a una doncella.

- ¡No eres un monstruo! ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?

- Como no puedes permitirle la vida a un bastardo… la inocencia no desposa a la aberración. Está bien si quieres dejarme… no está bien que te ate a mí.

La criada hizo inútil intento de abrazarlo para decirle que aquello no era verdad. Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un empujón, repleto de rabia, odio, ira… _hacia él mismo y su verdadero origen._

- Precisamente es por esta apariencia que todo el mundo me odiaba… yo nunca lo entendí… hasta que Odín me lo confesó. Creía que estaba maldito… pero era algo peor que eso… nunca seré tan fuerte ni apuesto como Thor, y sólo me quedó mi deseo de venganza. Mi resentimiento era más fuerte que cualquier tormenta que Thor pudiese desatar.

- No digas eso. Es absurdo.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo me trató así?! ¡No fue por pecado durante mi infancia, sino por la atrocidad de mi real origen! – chilló el dios, rabioso.

Otra vez Sigyn posó sus manos en sus mejillas, logrando retenerle esta vez.

- Enterarte de que no eres más que el monstruo al que se enseña a odiar y a matar a sangre fría, un botín de guerra, un trofeo… ser cazado y odiado sin comprender por qué… ser tratado sin ninguna compasión – dijo ahora, con la voz quebrada. Cuando vio que Sigyn estaba distraída, la asedió contra el pilar, acallando su grito con el llamarada verde sublimando de sus ojos – Sigyn…

Ella le miró, pávida ante el yugo esmeralda.

- Es… esto… es absurdo, Loki – dijo ella, apenas el terror le dejaba por un segundo articular débiles y vidriosas palabras.

Fue entonces que Loki se echó a reír, triste.

- Es más extraño de lo que pensaba. Imaginaba que no te atrevías a mirar o soportar…a esta criatura, este monstruo…me temía que era mi fachada de asgardiano lo que te atraía y mantenía adherida a mí. Pero… creo que no.

Sollozando y llorando a mares, la muchacha cerró los ojos, negando lo que Loki decía, argumentando que no tenía sentido para ella lo que estaba diciendo. Él suspiró dolorosamente. Se temía esto. Se alejó de ella, jadeante. Sigyn se encogió

- _¿Te parece que ahora no tiene sentido? – _le preguntó el príncipe, dejando que el haz de luz lunar iluminara de mejor manera su figura, en especial su piel. Se desató un poco la chaquetilla con tal de que ella reaccionara.

La muchacha permaneció prisionera de la inmovilidad mientras veía que la piel de marfil de Loki se tornaba azul. Se cubrió la boca, muda de sorpresa. El dolido príncipe apretó los párpados. Esperó a que gritara al ver que esos ojos verdes tan fascinantes tomaban otro tinte: carmesí, como la sangre cruelmente derramada de inocentes por la mano de esos repugnantes seres a los que él pertenecía. Ojos malignos. Perversos. _Diabólicos. _

- Querido… - dijo ella, extendiendo la mano.

- Para cuando me preguntaste qué era lo que yo soñaba, no podía decirte ni hallaba palabras para confesarte... que entrabas a mi habitación como si nada, empezabas a tocarme, hasta que… nos íbamos a la cama y me hacías el amor apasionadamente.

Aquel descubrimiento hizo a Sigyn dejar de cubrirse la boca para continuar mirándole. Había dejado de llorar sólo para prestarle atención

- Y luego de que lo hacíamos... te confesaba que te amaba. Pero tú me abandonabas de la forma más cruel y fría que no creía que existiera. No entendía por qué era en ese momento. Sin embargo, al final de mi sueño me convertía en esto – se miró las manos y al espejo que se encontraba cerca - ¡En esta bestia horrible y asquerosa! – aulló lleno de rabia.

Caminó hacia ella otra vez.

- Pero… en la realidad te acercaste, y me dejabas saber que congeniabas con mis ideas – dijo él – me robaste un beso… y me dijiste que me amabas también. Sí, Sigyn. Sufrí bastante pero… - respiró hondo – no es tu culpa, acepta eso. ¿A quién culpo yo de mi maldición?

- No es una maldición, Loki.

- Comprenderé si quieres irte… no puedo forzarte a que te quedes conmigo. Sólo… vete – cerró los ojos, batallando el llanto – No puedes tener una eternidad de… esto – señaló su rostro con desprecio con su mano, enfático en el color de su cutis – ante tus ojos.

- No es verdad…

Esta vez Loki estalló.

- ¡Por el infierno, vete! ¡Sólo…vete! – chilló destrozando ante el pensamiento de que perdería su amor, que jamás la haría feliz, que gritara de pavor, que le chillara o le agrediera diciéndole que era un monstruo…

… y lo peor: compartir todo lo que habían vivido con otro hombre.

Pese a que no quería tocarla por miedo a lastimarla, caminó hacia ella, acercando su rostro y besándola, tal siendo su último beso.

Sigyn no le correspondió. Se quedó paralizada, pero asiéndole de los brazos.

- Loki…

- Vete… amor mío – se separó de ella, profundamente decepcionado al sentir que no le correspondía – te dejaré ir, puedes irte… pero no sé si pueda olvidarte – marchó, dándole la espalda. Adolorido, apenado, herido. No pudo más y cayó de rodillas, llorando.

Fue lo último que toleraría. Justo lo que más temía, se hacía realidad. Hubiera preferido morir antes que vivir para verse transido de dolor ante su asco. Nunca más vería amor ni afecto en esos ojos azules. Desde ahora en adelante sólo vería repugnancia, odio, terror al saber que ella se enteraba de su origen auténtico.

Si su mayor miedo era ése, había otro miedo más. Loki estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de pensar que Sigyn, en el entretiempo que se limitaba a poseerla con la mirada, podría temerlo como un rey y adorarlo como un dios más bien que amarlo como un igual. El solo hecho de pensarlo lo mataba.

Alterada, la criada corrió hacia él, inclinándose.

"_¿Pobre criatura en tinieblas?_", pensó Sigyn, afligida al acercarse, _"¿Qué clase de mentiras y vida había conocido y vivido?"_ Sin embargo, sentíase impulsada por una fuerza y una valentía para decirle que no estaba solo. Que ahí estaba ella para protegerlo de cualquier daga para lastimarlo.

Ella le abrazó mientras Loki, ya sin fuerzas, se dejaba vencer.

- Tu origen no me causa horror – musitó la muchacha, acariciando el cabello del entristecido príncipe – te pido que no saques de mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Theoric me besó sin que yo lo quisiera, ¿No viste cómo reaccioné?

- No… - dijo él con un hilillo de voz.

- Crees que me da miedo tu herencia de gigante de hielo – afirmó ella – pero no. Había oído esas cosas de parte de las sirvientas y de Odín al conversar en una ocasión con Thor. Me negué al principio a darle crédito pero después pensé que no hacía diferencia si eras asgardiano o _jötunn. _Lo que a mí me importa es esto – dejó de abrazarlo para posar su mano cerca de la región donde se encontraba su corazón. Sin mirarla, Loki puso su mano sobre la de ella, para presionarla.

- ¿No entiendes acaso que lo de afuera no es importante? – musitó ella, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

- Es distinto, Sigyn… no puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo.

- ¿Y quién dijo que quería irme?

- ¡Sigyn, mírame! Soy un gigante de hielo.

- Sí lo eres – dijo ella, clavando sus ojos azul verdoso que le habían robado el corazón a Loki – puedo notarlo – besó su frente.

El joven príncipe echó un suspiro de alivio.

- Supongo que eso… significa que no te marcharás.

Ella aprobó lo dicho.

- Y si me permites decírtelo, para ser un _jötunn, _eres muy hermoso – aseveró ella, mirándole más detenidamente.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

- Soy un _jötunn_, y no se supone que seamos seres dotados de belleza – susurró él, incómodo – sólo lo dices porque quieres hacerme sentir mejor.

- Loki, sabes que no miento. Yo siempre hablo con la verdad, lo sabes. Y he decidido que eres un _jötunn _muy hermoso a decir verdad.

Se encogió aún más.

- Juro que jamás voy a dejarte, ni en mil años – lo presionó más contra ella – prefiero la muerte antes de traicionarte.

Loki entendía, y sonrió al notar que no sólo no le hacía daño, sino que su piel retornaba a su nívea tonalidad.

- No merezco a alguien como tú.

- Sí, sí me mereces. Entiendo cómo te sientes, no te dejaré solo. No pienses eso nunca – volvió a besarle en la frente.

Era increíble, pensó Loki. No creía posible que tal bondad y amor existiera. Él no tenía derecho a hacerle eso, merecía algo mejor. Poniéndose de pie, la estrechó en sus brazos.

- No es justo para ti. Dime que él… no significa nada para ti.

- Shhh…- susurró ella rodeando su cintura con los brazos – estás en lo correcto. No es nada para mí. Sólo pierde cuidado y disfruta el momento – le besó en la frente.

Loki miró la noche al descubierto, sus ojos se cerraron mientras Sigyn se acurrucaba en sus brazos buscando calor y el completo convencimiento de que Loki no era un monstruo.

O así trató de hacerlo ella durante las noches que siguieron.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Sigyn continuaba negándose cortésmente esta vez a las peticiones de Theoric de que se casara con él. Loki continuaba divirtiéndose jugándole bromas y riéndose de él. Seguían con los asuntos de embajador de Jötunheim, pero el amor y el constante apoyo de la bondadosa criada que tanto quería lo hacían querer seguir adelante.

Y fue precisamente una noche en que decidió escaparse con Sigyn, deseando dedicarse un merecido respiro con ella. Para camuflarse, utilizó la forma femenina con la cual su amada se había encariñado bastante.

Aquella noche estaba muy fresca. Incluso calurosa. Un cielo cuajado de estrellas era el único testigo de aquellos morosos y locos momentos que compartían siendo él una mujer. No obstante, el príncipe acordó un encuentro en la laguna el muy miserable de Theoric había visto desnuda a Sigyn.

Una vez que se aseguró que el lugar era seguro y no había nadie que pudiese descubrirles, hizo una seña antes de salir al prado repleto de pasto. Para la complacencia de Sigyn, la forma de mujer de Loki sólo traía un taparrabos que traían hermosas y pequeñas cadenas que iban rodeando sus caderas con tal de cubrir el sexo propio de una fémina. El largo cabello negro que caía hasta más debajo de la cintura cubría sus senos, dándole un aspecto simplemente irresistible a los ojos de cualquier hombre que desconociera la verdad de su naturaleza. Y aquello era una suerte, porque Sigyn devoraba ya a su amante con los ojos, demostrando su agrado por él (o más bien _ella_) con una sonrisa.

Las indumentarias de la criada no estaban muy distantes de las de Loki. Sólo traía un pequeño vestido un tanto transparente, de un color blanco, con mangas hasta el codo. La muchacha corrió hacia ella, abrazándola y tomando su mano para destinarse al lugar establecido. Sigyn se dio una zambullida mientras él la seguía. Hundiéndose completamente en las frescas aguas ofrecidas por ese rinconcito tan íntimo en toda la grandeza de Asgard, Loki asomó la cabeza, respirando hondo y haciendo a un lado su larguísimo cabello negro como la noche más oscura. Sigyn se arrinconó contra la piedra de gran tamaño, aguardando a que Loki se acercara.

Cuando estaba cerca, admiró su hermosura, tocando suavemente las curvas de mujer de su cintura. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, depositando un sonoro beso a los labios suaves y rosados de su amada, la que respondió con ternura deslizando sus manos por el pelo mojado y brilloso de la hermosísima mujer ante ella.

- No cambias, pequeña – comentó contra su boca y la joven enramó un poco sus muslos contra su cintura. Loki sonrió.

Sigyn recogió un poco de agua con su mano para verterla sobre la maraña azabache mojada.

- ¿Sabes que eres lo único que amo?

- Sí. Conmigo es igual – deslizó el dorso de su mano por el blanco rostro, disfrutando de esas únicas e irrepetibles facciones.

- Me alegra mucho que lo sepas – susurró confidencialmente – como también que no te molesta mi forma de mujer.

- Es preciosa – comentó ella.

Ambas mujeres rieron contentas, volviendo a plantar un beso en los labios del otro. Se separaron para retozar durante un buen rato como dos cachorros por el agua, chapoteando y echándose bromas para luego hundirse juntas en el agua, explorando el fondo que era iluminado por la luna llena.

Las manos de las mujeres se entretejieron, saliendo juntas del agua para tomar aire. Loki le obsequió una sonrisita maliciosa, echándole una pequeña ola de agua en la cara para distraerla, tiempo que él aprovechó para salirse del agua con tal de corretear en el césped.

- ¡Oye! – discutió Sigyn, saliendo del agua - ¡Regresa aquí!

Pero Loki sólo se rió de ella, burlesco. Mas la mujer logró alcanzar a la morosa que se había escapado.

- ¡Te tengo! – pió la muchacha, acorralándola bajo su cuerpo.

Loki la sostuvo de las caderas.

- No es una desazón, de todas formas – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente, resbalando su mano por la perfecta línea de su cuello. Pero antes de inclinarse sobre él, notó una serie de heridas en sus hombros y su cintura, que no se veían al estar sumergida en el agua.

- ¡Estás herido!

Loki abrió los ojos ante la exclamación de Sigyn.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que estás herido! – dijo ella, poniendo su mano en la zona herida.

El hechicero puso los ojos en blanco. Ciertamente no había funcionado el hechizo de _cambia forma _en lo que refería a sus heridas. Quizá eran demasiado profundas como para que el efecto mágico las absorbiera con esa apariencia nueva. Se sentó, estrujándose el pelo. Sigyn le abrazó por la espalda, mimándole a él y a su extenso y fino pelo negro azulado, le fascinaba su cabellera oscura; insuperable e incomparable.

Todo parecía tranquilo. Loki quería hacerse un poco más hacia atrás con tal de que ella aumentara sus caricias para embellecer el ambiente perfectamente inalterable cuando escucharon algunos galopes que iban aumentando de volumen a medida de que los segundos volaban.

- ¿Loki?

- Guarda silencio – le ordenó él, ondeando la mano.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron estáticas. Observando el sendero que traía a los jinetes que patrullaban por la seguridad de la ciudad, Loki se puso de pie para marcharse con Sigyn a cualquier otro lado, y fue entonces que ella pudo comprobar que la espalda de Loki aún poseía las espantosas cicatrices de los latigazos y arañazos de hace tiempo atrás.

- Rayos, ¿adónde vamos ahora? La guardia nocturna aparecerá aquí y si nos ven así nos irá muy mal – musitó él.

Sigyn miró hacia los lados y tomó al joven de la mano.

- Sígueme.

El príncipe disfrazado obedeció y caminó prudente junto a ella a una cabaña.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí, sólo dame un segundo – cuchicheó la sirvienta, mirando por la ventana:

No había nada que temer.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba al hogar, indicándole a su amante sin decir palabra que se aventurara. Él hizo como tal sin abandonar la mano de Sigyn.

- Ven, iremos a mi habitación. Nadie nos molestará ahí.

El rostro de Loki se tornó tan rojo como una cereza.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que nos vamos a mi habitación.

Oh sí… esto tenía que ser una buena señal. Pese a que quería abandonar la forma de mujer para volver a su hombría, se conformó con estar semidesnudo con ella.

Palpando las paredes con una mano, Sigyn halló tras un rato de tantearla su recámara. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para permitirle el paso a su amante. Una vez con los dos adentro, Sigyn aseguró su habitación con todos los pestillos y candado que tenía. Estaban en completa oscuridad. Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, prendió las velas que Sigyn tenía por costumbre dejar prendidas. Dejó que su largo cabello negro cayera nuevamente por su pecho.

Sigyn se quitó la delgadísima prenda que tapaba su cuerpo de adolescente, estrujándola arriba de la cubeta de agua para no inundar su habitación. La dejó sobre una silla para que se secara. Apartando el velo dorado que cubría su cara, se acercó lentamente a Loki, arrojándole los brazos al cuello. Se bebió sus labios.

La bella y amatoria penumbra provocaba a ambas mujeres un deseo especial. Loki deslizó sus refinados dedos por las curvas jóvenes. Sigyn fue bajando con suavidad por su cuello, su pecho, su cintura… cubriéndole con sus besos. Sus manos se afirmaron cuidadosamente a la lastimada y magullada cintura, estampando sus labios en el vientre pulcro. Dando una sacudida, Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer al sentir su pequeña boca besando su abdomen con los ojos cerrados.

- Sigyn… ¿Qué…qué estás haciéndome? – a lo cual ella arrojó una risita.

- Shhh… yo sé qué es lo que te gusta… y lo que quieres – musitó ella gatunamente mirándolo con incitación, y volviendo a besarlo para extasiarlo – Por favor, relájate. Me encanta esta forma tuya… y quiero disfrutarla. ¿O quieres negármelo?

- Nunca.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

- Como tú quieras – dijo ella, sonriente.

Loki dejó una suave risa fugarse de su boca, poniéndose ahora a revolverle la melena rubia. Ya que ahora al poseer una figura femenina, Sigyn tenía una idea clave de qué era lo que podía gustarle, dónde besar, dónde tocar para dejarlo débil y con los sentidos aturdidos. Lo sabía bien, como dejó en claro frotando y recorriendo sus voluptuosos distintivos. Trepó hasta sus pechos, que poseían rasguños también. Los besó y acarició con suma delicadeza para sanarlo. Loki jadeó asombradísimo, articulando suaves gemidos de excitación, susurrando su nombre, como una plegaria.

- Sigyn…

Jamás imaginó que ella podría hacerle tales cosas. Lo más agradable era que no se mostraba agresiva con él, sin lastimarlo, siendo considerada con él. Tan dulce, tan caritativa incluso al momento de darle placer. Era algo que no perdía jamás. Amaba esa inocencia, esa fragilidad, pero por sobre todo lo enloquecía esa _confianza. _Si hubiese adoptado esa forma con una de sus incontables y efímeras amantes, ellas lo habrían rechazado de primeras pero _ella_, _su Sigyn, _no dudaba en demostrar su adoración y amor hacia él con sus besos.

Ella ascendió tras depositar, por unos largos minutos pequeños besos a los ondulantes y rizosos vientre y torso, retornando a su rostro. El joven ataviado de hembra, la hizo tocar esas suaves concavidades puestas en su torso. La criada se impresionó ante el tacto inicialmente pero comenzó a familiarizarse a la exquisitez y suavidad de esos pechos fastuosos.

Aunque no fueran de una auténtica mujer.

- Vamos, querida… tócame… Me gusta.

- Sí… - musitó ella anhelante, haciéndole retroceder.

- Échate sobre la cama – pidió la criada.

Loki automáticamente obedeció. Recostó su cabeza sobre las blancas almohadas, entrecerrando los ojos con tal de atraerla a él. Extendió su mano hacia la de ella, mientras que el otro brazo lo ponía sobre su cabeza puesta a su vez sobre el blanco cojín que otorgaba más comodidad. Sigyn se relamió los labios al ver a su amante en esa sugerente posición… y además solamente con ese taparrabos… no podría vencer la tentación como tampoco quería resistirse. Parecía una ninfa, una diosa.

- Ven aquí, mi pequeña – clamó Loki. La llamada accedió afanosa, tomando afable la mano de él para continuar su prueba de su ferviente devoción.

- Me encantas – siseó ella, jugueteando con su nariz. Loki sonrió como un tonto.

- Sigyn… no vamos a…

- No, Loki. Quiero tocarte, eso es todo – aclaró ella, hincándose sobre él – ¿O no quieres?

- Por supuesto que lo quiero.

La sirvienta entonces volvió a besarle. Y Loki la apretó contra él, resbalando sus manos por la curvatura desnuda de su amada, sin dejarla ir.

- Qué bella eres, amor mío – suspiró Sigyn, olvidándose por un momento que era un hombre en realidad, arrojándole los brazos al cuello otra vez.

- Tú también lo eres, reina mía – apartó su pelo para besarla en el cuello y en la mejilla.

Por supuesto que lo era, definitivamente lo era. La mujer más bella que existía en los Nueve Reinos.

- Hace frío, vamos a abrigarnos – dijo ella, haciendo rodar su cuerpo sobre las sábanas.

Atada a ella, Loki abrió la cama tanteando una mano, y con la otra sujetando la espalda de Sigyn, para meterse con ella a ésta, sin deshacer el beso. Ardían de deseo por el otro, pese a que él no deseaba tomarla en esa forma. Pero como ella le dijo, sólo quería tocarla en esa forma. Y seguramente esto era una pequeña muestra de la sensualidad que ella le demostraría en su primera noche estando juntos.

Ocultos ahora bajo las frazadas de piel de oso y las tenues sábanas, la muchacha separó sus labios despacio para mirar a la mujer a la que amaba. Los besos lentos tomaron control del ambiente. Y más ahora que Sigyn le sujetaba tiernamente del rostro como las manos de ambas hallaban las sinuosas curvas de la otra, perdiéndose en ellas y lo que muchos considerarían una obscenidad, para Sigyn (y para él mismo) era un asombroso descubrimiento sobre ella misma.

Incluso con la oscuridad ahuyentada parcialmente con las velas, sumado a que la pareja estaba cubierta completamente por esas sábanas, Sigyn no perdía esa percepción perfecta de que aquel cuerpo enloquecedor y tan hermoso, ocultaba la esencia del hombre que tanto amaba. No estaban haciendo nada que tuviera que ver con relaciones íntimas, sólo se tocaban, se acariciaban pero nunca pasaba a otro nivel. Pero eso resultaba difícil de creer porque muy a pesar de la diminuta prenda que mantenía a raya el límite de la desnudez, las dos mujeres se hallaban sin ropa, prácticamente hablando. Enzarzaban sus lenguas, reclamándola mutuamente, luego se quedaban mirando sonriéndose… transmitiéndose confianza y cariño, diciendo sin hacer uso de palabras que todo estaba bien. Sigyn cerró los ojos, al tener la certeza de que era Loki quien le infundía y hacía sentir todas esas sensaciones y emociones encontradas la volvía loca de felicidad, haciendo que deseara llorar y gritar de alegría, expresando ese afecto y sentimiento con un fuerte abrazo, escurriendo sus manos en su espalda, como un aceite balsámico que podría curar esas marcas tan funestamente dejadas por completo.

Pero Loki se encogió de hombros ante el gesto.

- Ay – se quejó de dolor, dando un breve espasmo.

- Perdona – se disculpó la criada, alejando sus manos de la zona aún doliente – no quería…

- No te culpo, aún me duelen muchísimo – la interrumpió él para calmarla.

Sigyn asintió.

- Haré lo posible para hacer que desaparezcan.

- Amada mía – la tomó del rostro para continuar besándola, esta vez con más suavidad - ya has hecho que cierren. No tienes deber de hacer más. Sólo tienen que desaparecer.

Sigyn presionó suavemente sus muñecas que terminaban en delgadas manos.

- No digas más… - chistó ella, la atrajo para abrazarla – estoy aquí…

Se hizo un ovillo. Y Sigyn colocó su mano en su melena de abenuz. Loki suspiró desahogado de la tensión mientras se echaba sobre ella totalmente, sin temor alguno de que le importunara. Rodeó dulcemente su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo su cara en la manta dorada que coronaba su cabeza, la besó en la mejilla, haciéndola echar una risita. Las curvas ya durmientes de los cuerpos de las dos emparejadas apaciblemente se acompasaron en su respiración, gradualmente disminuyendo el ritmo cardiaco de las mujeres apasionadamente abrazadas sobre el agraciado desorden de las sábanas.

Parecían dos ninfas. Los cabellos tan diferentes de las dos hembras se mezclaron. Ébano y oro trenzándose gloriosamente. Ondas y lisura, piel de porcelana y marfil juntas. La bondadosa muchacha comenzó a desenredar el océano negro que Loki poseía por cabello, tarareando una que otra canción con tal de hacerlo dormir. Pero cruzó, sin romper el mágico halo que los tenía resguardados, sabidos de que aquello no duraría para siempre, las piernas en la parte dorsal de su cuerpo con tal de adherirse a ella aún más y no deshacerse jamás de ese vínculo, ese enlace tan íntimo.

- ¿Ya ves?– Decía Sigyn a su oído – Ahora no sólo tengo a un amo… tengo a un rey, tengo a un precioso _jötunn _ya una preciosa mujer a la cual amar todos los días de mi vida. Y ése eres tú – dijo ahora, acariciando su espalda.

Despertaron antes del amanecer y fue entonces que volvió a ver esos ojos francos, sinceros de su amada. Levantó su torso para elogiarla con su ojeada. Retozó su nariz con la suya, consiguiendo sacarla de su sueño definitivamente. La muchacha bostezó perezosamente, para después sonreír a los tiernos pero sensuales ojos verdes. Había dormido bien.

Creyó que este era el momento perfecto para comunicarle lo que quería decirle hace un rato. Pero ella le importunó con su inacabable ternura.

- Buenos días, mi señor – farfulló ella, cerrando los ojos otra vez, distrayéndole de su intención.

Él entretejió sus dedos con los de Sigyn.

- Buenos días, querida mía – le respondió él, inclinándose para obsequiar a sus labios un beso.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí.

Se levantó de la cama para sentarse y estirar los entumecidos músculos. Sigyn le abrazó por la espalda, palpando sus hombros para envolver sus brazos en su cintura. Loki echó un suspiro.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Loki?

El se dio vuelta a mirarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si hay algo que quieras decirme. Te noto algo inquieto.

- Lo estoy. Bastante.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó ella, haciéndole mirarla, posando la palma de su mano en su frente.

- Sí, querida – dijo él, intentando no dar lugar a la agitación en su respiración.

Pero al descender su mano hacia su pecho, Sigyn comprobó lo contrario.

- ¡Loki! ¡Tú corazón late muy rápido! – exclamó ella horrorizada.

El joven inspiró hondo, indicándole que no se preocupara, logrando sólo que Sigyn aumentara su preocupación.

- Por favor, relájate… no sé por qué estás tan exaltado, pero por favor… cálmate.

Loki apoyó la frente en su hombro, buscando la tranquilidad que estaba haciéndosele ausente. Tras unos minutos de procurar la serenidad al fin logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para volver a hundir sus ojos verdes en los azul verdoso de ella.

- ¿Y bien? – le palpó en el rostro, echando su larguísima mata nocturna hacia atrás.

Él inspiró aire, hondamente esta vez.

- Sigyn… quiero que seas mi esposa…

* * *

**Dándole la bienvenida al querídisimo mes de Marzo es como actualizo nuevamente el fic :D**

**Esperaría sinceramente y desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado esta nueva escena entre Lady Loki y Sigyn. Pero no querría que se la tomaran como una escena _lemon_. Que el lemon _real _ya se viene, se viene, eh? Sólo tómenlo como una escena plenamente yuri (pero más intensa y más hot que la del capítulo 20). Como han leído, Loki se sorprende pero disfruta de la "fogosidad" de su amada, dejándole con todo gusto de que Sigyn explore y acaricie su cuerpo, como queriendo sanarlo (Y encima diciéndole que tiene a tres personas que amar...) Esta metáfora implícita sobre las cicatrices que Loki tiene serán explicadas en el próximo capítulo... que se viene movidito... (¡Y con él terminando el capítulo pidiéndole la mano a Sigyn). **

**Sí, quizá a más de alguna la angustié con el beso que Theoric le ha dado a Sigyn y con la posterior confesión de Loki sobre su origen. A ella, como es obvio, le da igual si es asgardiano, jötunn... lo que a Sigyn le importa es su corazón. Loki al principio no se convence pero a ella le toma su tiempo convencerle de que no es así y de que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse :)**

**También se dieron cuenta de que Sigyn halló la solución a su problema: la semilla de apio es una planta (de muchísimas) que sirve para impedir el embarazo, según mi investigación algo le hace al útero que impide que sea fecundado... en fin, algo por el estilo. Todo esto debo agradecérselo a Anon89 por su comentario sobre el "Odinismo" y sus formas de impedir embarazos. ¡Gracias! ;)**

**Pues, hasta aquí las dejo mis hermosas lectoras! *0* Como siempre, les pido que me dejen un review, una crítica constructiva diciéndome qué les ha parecido :D**

**Y como no puedo faltar a mis promesas, agradezco enormemente a mi queridísima amiga Angie por hacerme unos preciosos cómics adaptados de este fic. Para ver sus trabajos dejo su página:**

**animax1990 . deviantart**

**Y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a mis lectoras:**

**Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, Hachi06, Satiashade, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar (POR FAVOOOOR VUELVEEEEEEEE! *O*)**

**Bye, ;)**


	22. Rendición - Entrega

La mente de Sigyn estaba tan estupefacta ante tal afirmación que las palabras no servían para demostrar su estupor.

- ¿Qué…? – dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Que seas mi esposa – se volvió a Sigyn, tomándola del rostro, esperanzado.

La criada echó risas confundidas. Y aquello Loki lo interpretó como una negación a su petición. Bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado tras largos minutos de mudez.

- ¿No quieres…?

- ¡Sí! – Pió Sigyn, casi llorando - ¡Sí, sí, sí! - se le echó encima, ambas cayendo al suelo mientras Sigyn reclamaba su lengua estrepitosamente.

Loki sonrió contra su boca, aunque un poco adolorido, rozando las comisuras de la de Sigyn con su lengua, haciéndola estremecer.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- Shhh, baja la voz. Si alguien nos ve así, nos va a ir muy mal – cuchicheó él, cubriendo suavemente su boca con su mano.

Se pusieron de pie rápidamente, volviendo a la cama.

- ¿De veras me quieres tanto como para desposarme? – le preguntó ella, al volver a acostarse sobre el lecho, tendiéndose con Loki de lado.

- Por supuesto. Te lo dije, quiero una vida contigo – suspiró - Y ya que te he hallado Sigyn, no me rendiré contigo. Si alguna vez me convierto en el Rey de Asgard, ciertamente te volverás mi reina y amada confidente… como debería ser – afirmó Loki, casi voraz.

- ¿Tú… reina?- repitió ella, un tanto temerosa.

El dios de las travesuras rompió la distancia con ella, tomando sus manos con las de él, capturando su mirada.

- Sí. Mi Reina. Yo, que era y debía ser Rey, estaré muy complacido en tenerte como mi única pero importantísima aliada – a continuación extendió una mano, acariciando la mejilla de Sigyn amorosamente – te amo, Sigyn… y no estoy dispuesto a verte en los brazos de otro hombre, ¿Me has entendido? – dijo ahora, sin apartar la ojeada.

Sigyn echó una linda risita, y su semblante se tornó rojo.

- Yo también te amo, Loki – respondió ella, tímidamente – pero incluso si no soy una reina viviendo en gran riqueza, soy feliz a tu lado. Soy una sirvienta, pobre en riqueza pero rica en amor, y ese amor es para ti solamente. Mi corazón te pertenece y no hay otro en mí. Jamás.

Él sonrió. Y encerró a su Sigyn en sus brazos, como si alguien se la fuera a arrebatar. Ése era ahora su mayor miedo. No le importaba el trono, ni Asgard, ni su familia… _¿Su familia? _No. Ellos no eran su familia.

Sigyn era la única en quien podía confiar, la única en quien podía hablar y especialmente en quien encontrar consuelo. Ella no lo decepcionaría como todos los demás.

Pero sus pensamientos y silencio fueron interrumpidos por la súbita consternación de Sigyn.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Loki abrió los ojos, parpadeando.

- Nada. Sólo… pensaba, eso es todo.

Sigyn suspiró, acurrucándose en el pecho de Loki y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

- Sé que el pasado te duele. A mí también me afecta, pero cualquiera sea que sean tus problemas no te dejaré.

Al oír eso, Loki tomó su barbilla y la besó suavemente. Pese a que respondía al gesto, podía notar un ligero temblor en Sigyn. Depuso su caricia para interrogarla sobre su actual pensamiento. Ella se encogió aún más en el acogedor abrazo regalado por la mujer de moreno cabello. Eso se sentía bien.

- ¿Sucede algo, amor?

- Siento que es un sueño… del que no quiero despertar. Y pensar que nunca imaginé que podrías concordar con mis sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo no podría? – y ella le sonrió.

- Sin embargo, te noto algo… alterada.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? No quiero sonar ofensiva pero tienes tantas cosas que hacer…

Loki la hizo guardar silencio a modo de correctivo.

-Eh, eh, eh – dijo él, agitando la mano – No te adelantes, el dios de las travesuras sabe lo que hace.

- Sí… - pensó Sigyn.

Él dedicó una ferviente lisonja a su cabellera áurea.

- No quiero que creas que entre esposo y amo no hay diferencia. Seré tu esposo, sí. Me debes tu respeto y tu lealtad… pero eso no quiere decir que haré contigo lo que me plazca. Seré tu rey… y tú serás, si algún día lo amerita así, mi amada esposa y reina. Me encantaría tenerte a mi lado, reinando los Nueve Mundos… en especial Asgard.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. El príncipe demente aún notaba preocupación pese a sus aclaraciones.

- No voy a tiranizarte… jamás pienses que haré tal atrocidad contigo. Eres a la única persona a quien no voy a ordenarle que se ponga de rodillas. No tienes por qué temerme, ámame tal como soy, no hay razón de por qué debas pagar temor al monstruo dentro de mí. Él nunca te hará daño.

Conmovida por esas dulces palabras, la muchacha articuló otra frase.

- ¿No te aburrirás de mí?

- ¿Cómo podría? – y se atrevía a preguntarlo… vivir con ese afecto, ese cariño. Compensar toda la falta de atención que había sufrido siempre con el amor de ella, era un muy bello pensamiento.

- No eres un monstruo –articuló ella en un murmullo, deslizando su mano por su pecho, acariciando la suavísima piel. Besó el punto central de su torso, haciéndole reír.

- Contigo amándome no necesito la aprobación de nadie – dijo él, recostándola mejor para mimarla. Sigyn le siguió el juego cariñosamente, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Ya amanece – dijo Loki mirando el pequeño tragaluz de la alcoba.

Sigyn, actuando antes de tiempo, lo sujetó de los hombros.

- No te vayas todavía – imploró ella, casi dolida.

- No, Sigyn. Ya sabré cuándo irme.

- ¿Y ya tienes planeado qué hacer para cuando nos… casemos? ¿Lo has hablado con Odín?

Esta vez Loki se rió burlesco, provocando que el rostro de Sigyn se astringiese en señal de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué?

- No le he pedido a Odín que nos case. Quiero hacerlo de una forma diferente.

- Pero él es el único que puede casarnos.

- Recuerda que no puedo contraer nupcias sino reparo todo el daño que hice.

- Ya lo has reparado. Pero no estoy segura de si puedes desposar a alguien distinta de tu estatus social.

- Puedo escoger a quién yo quiera – remarcó Loki, con algo de soberbia sobre su poder sobre su elección – siempre y cuando sea digna… - se miraron.

- ¿Lo soy?

- Por supuesto que eres digna – echó un suspiro, tirando de las cálidas frazadas para darle calor a su enamorada – y yo soy digno, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió inmediatamente.

- ¿Y cómo será nuestra boda, entonces?

- Nosotros dos lo sabremos.

Sigyn se levantó de su posición acostada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos casaremos en secreto – respondió él, sin pudor.

La mudez se apoderó de nuevo del habla de Sigyn.

- Eso es – dijo él, ante el silencio de su criada – seremos solamente tú y yo. No necesitamos testigos de nada.

Muda de sorpresa, Sigyn se limitó a continuar asintiendo.

- ¿Y… debo hacer algún ritual especial? ¿O algo así? Sólo sé un poco de lo que debe hacer la novia…

- Sí… ya te explicaré lo demás. He visto bastante de eso, a lo largo de mi vida – dijo él – te daré las instrucciones completas cuando vayas al palacio, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Loki – respondió ella. Tomó aire para proseguir a contarle lo que había sucedido con Theoric ese último tiempo.

- ¿Loki?

- ¿Sí?

Pero antes de que pudiese formular palabra, el dios se fijó en su antebrazo derecho, tomándola delicadamente de ahí. Se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Qué son esos rasguños? – le preguntó él, ceñudo.

- No es nada – maulló Sigyn, calmándole.

- No, Sigyn - ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar a quién él consideraba suya de tal forma? - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Dímelo.

Ella se encogió.

- No lo ha hecho alguien.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Me caí en la laguna en la que estábamos ayer. Era porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - tragó saliva – una noche… Theoric estaba observándome, y cuando salió de su escondite me asusté tanto que volví a caer cuando había salido de la laguna. Me raspé contra una roca. Aquí y en la rodilla.

Loki bufó un suspiro de odio, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Ahora sí que lo mato – dijo entre dientes - ¡Ahora sí que lo mato!

- Loki… no exageres.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no…? – gruñó, interrumpiendo su rabieta.

Sigyn pensó que ahora era perfecto para decir el episodio bochornoso con el soldado.

- Además… tengo algo que decirte…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él hastiado.

- Que Theoric… igual me pidió matrimonio – susurró ella, nerviosa.

Dando un respingo, Loki se levantó de la cama con su amada.

- Hace un tiempo… no hace mucho, sí – replicó ella – me alegra que hasta ahora Theoric no ha hablado con Odín, porque si así es… estamos en problemas.

- ¡Cómo no! ¡Ese maldito imbécil! ¡Justo que ahora encuentro a la mujer de mi vida y el destino me la quita! – Loki se echó sobre la cama, abatido - ¿Por qué? – chilló, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que no les descubrieran.

Sigyn sonrió entristecida. Le encantaba que dijera eso. Loki extendió una mano con tal de que se cobijase en sus brazos. La desvestida criada apoyó la cabeza sobre el seno ubérrimo y generoso, prestando atención a su palpitar.

- ¿Tú le rechazas, cierto? – preguntó con desesperación.

- Sí, pero siempre cortésmente – respondió con dulzura.

- Lo imaginaba…

- Sí… pero es tan insistente. Y siempre está borracho… y dice que quiere asentar familia conmigo, que soy una buena mujer, obediente, servicial.

- Imbécil – pensó Loki - ¿Qué va a hacer ese idiota contigo? ¿Pasará un mes de casado y se aburrirá de ti? ¿Buscará la compañía de otra mujer?

- Lo he visto… y se ve bastante cariñoso con mis dos amigas, Sjöfn y Löfn, aparte de otras.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

- _Típico mujeriego _– rabeó él en mente.

- Sí, ha sido amable conmigo pero no lo amo. No quiero darle ilusiones, no está bien que lo lastime. Por eso es que no hablo con él cuando se pone demasiado cercano a mí – dijo ella, casi con tristeza.

- Eres el ser más noble que existe, Sigyn – la halagó el príncipe.

Sí, qué belleza de ser sujetaba en sus brazos.

- No me considero noble, pero sí una buena persona. Lamentablemente para Theoric, no correspondo a lo que siente. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – sonrió, juguetona.

- Sigyn… mi Sigyn – susurró él, besándola en la mejilla – lo sé bien.

La muchacha se plisó en su abrazo guardián.

Simplemente no podía esperar, pero sabía que el verdadero enamorado esperaba… y pensar que ella se entregaría a él. Pura, intacta… poseerla al fin, dejando ya la represión de sus deseos. Esto sería la prueba definitiva de su amor, aunque el casamiento fuese en secreto. Lucharía contra mil demonios con tal de tenerla a su lado y pese a que sólo era en sus fantasías, hacerla su reina…

… y por qué no la madre de sus herederos.

- Mi rey… - fue lo último que sus oídos escucharon antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Como los días pasaban, Loki dedicó exclusivamente las noches a juntarse con Sigyn. Se veían en el bosque, o incluso en el mismo balcón. El príncipe tomaba prestado algunos libros con tal de quererla instruir en el arte de la magia… y perfeccionar esa lectura y escritura. Durante el día, Sigyn practicaba a solas sus aprendizajes de hechicería, incluso durante su jornada de trabajo, como atrayendo y moviendo cosas con la mente para facilitar su labor, crear ilusiones ópticas luego de mucha concentración para mostrarle a su futuro esposo durante la noche todo lo que había aprendido de él.

Loki no podía estar más orgulloso. Sólo con unos pocos movimientos místicos, y ya Sigyn se mostraba fascinada. Eso era otro punto a su favor. Durante las noches en que se ejercitaba su forma de mujer con tal de no ser descubierto para estar cerca de ella, se había percatado de que su Sigyn no le atraía en lo absoluto la atmósfera vivida en las fiestas o en su servidumbre, ni siquiera por Theoric, quien no dudaba en continuar cortejándola para hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre su matrimonio.

- Los guerreros no desposan a las sirvientas, Theoric – le recordaba ella, cortés.

- ¡Pero yo puedo hacerte feliz! – protestaba él, frustrado y un tanto frenético por el alcohol.

- Lo siento, pero mi afecto no es el mismo que tú profesas hacia mí – suspiraba Sigyn, ya sin saber qué hacer para detenerle de su cortejo.

Deslucido, Theoric abandonaba la cantina en la que se transformaba la cabaña en donde los sirvientes se alojaban, con tal de descargarse emocional y corporalmente con Sjöfn o Löfn, las que reclamaban furiosas la acérrima negativa de Sigyn ante sus peticiones de casamiento. Ella sonreía, venciéndolas con su dulzura y argumentando que _"No le interesaba, porque sus disposiciones y predilecciones eran otras"._

- Crecí aquí, me crié aquí, mi deber yace con la realeza, ¿Por qué creer que por ser una doncella debo casarme y olvidar mis deberes?

- ¡Porque Theoric te ama! ¡Puedes ser feliz con él! – protestaba Löfn, furiosa.

- Además, puedes salir de la pobreza y ser la esposa de un apuesto caballero de la guardia de Odín, ¡No desperdicies esta oportunidad! – añadía Sjöfn en medio de la tensa situación.

- Discúlpenme, pero esto del matrimonio no es para mí. No es nada contra él, es una buena alma pero no me interesa…

Las mellizas protestaban y Loki desde la distancia aplaudía la actitud. Sigyn se marchaba al jardín para leer sus libros de medicina entregados por Eir y las otras obras de magia y sortilegios dados por su príncipe. Theoric siempre se sorprendía por su vocabulario, por su destreza física, como correr muy rápido y trepar a árboles con agilidad propia de un felino.

- Oye, preciosa – le decía el soldado – te vas a partir la cabeza.

- Sé lo que hago – dijo ella, segura de sí misma.

- ¿Te ayudo a bajar? – le preguntó él.

- No – y dio una pirueta hasta caer perfectamente en pie al suelo.

- Ya lo veo… - comentó él, sin dejar de mirarla – Sigyn…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No has pensado en lo que te he propuesto? Podemos enamorarnos con el tiempo.

- Sí lo he pensado. Y no tengo interés en ser tu esposa.

- ¿No te interesa salir de esta vida?

- Mi vida será humilde pero me gusta.

- Pero podrías seguir siendo humilde, pero obedeciéndome a mí – dijo él – en vez de a la horda de la realeza que te trata con desprecio. ¿Cómo puede gustarte eso?

- No digo eso. Soy una sirvienta y quizá sí, me ven con desprecio pero yo no devuelvo la misma moneda. ¿Esperas a que les levante la voz a mis amos a quienes sirvo?

- Me encantaría eso, me encantaría ver que por una vez te pusieras agresiva como te pusiste conmigo hace un tiempo.

Sigyn suspiró harta.

- Y me encanta cuando te pones así – comentó Theoric, relamiéndose los labios, lujuriosamente – Anda preciosa, ¿por qué no te enredas conmigo? Al menos una noche… ya sé que sin ese vestido puesto eres una belleza. Hasta la mismísima Freyja y la jovial Idunn te envidiarían.

- _Porque si sigues acosándome, te prometo que llamaré a Loki para que te haga entender que sólo lo amo a él. Estoy segura que si él te lo dice lo comprenderás de una vez por todas _– se imaginó ella diciéndole, pero se limitó a darle la espalda, recogiendo su canasta con frutas para cocinar tortas de distinto sabor.

- ¿Aún sigues leyendo? – dijo él, mirando su cesta, pensativo y examinándola.

- Sí, Theoric – contestó ella, sin más. El soldado se echó a reír.

- ¿Y esperas a que algún noble se fije en ti por eso?

- No. Lo hago porque la lectura es de mi agrado.

- Eso me gusta – dijo Theoric, sonriente – me vuelve loco que seas inteligente.

- Y a mí me vuelve loca que no entiendas que no siento nada por ti. No quiero darte ilusiones.

Se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, haciéndola bailar con él.

- Podríamos tener tantas cosas estando juntos – susurró el soldado – una casa bonita, así como rústica… y contigo llevándome la cena que yo haya cazado.

- ¿Soy tu esposa o tu sirvienta?

- ¿Habrá diferencia entre ambas? ¿No te han enseñado que la mujer debe ser servicial para con su hombre?

Sigyn se desprendió de su abrazo.

- Toda mi vida me ha sido enseñado así, pero no quiero casarme contigo, ¿Lo entiendes, o no?

- Sí. Pero insisto en que yo puedo hacerte feliz… y puedo resultar complaciente con una dulzura como tú – dijo él, extendiendo sus manos en señal de paz.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Puedes preguntarle a Löfn y a Sjöfn sino me crees – dijo Theoric, arrimándose amenazante a ella.

- No, descuida. Me imagino que sí – le sonrió irónica.

El soldado asintió. Y gesticuló como si se le olvidara algo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Ah, toma. Si no te convence lo que digo, quizá un regalo lo haga – y sacó el objeto de plata pulida de su ropa.

Sigyn echó un suspiro de frustración.

- Theoric…

- Sólo en caso de que si salgo a batallar y con eso no vuelvo a verte – dijo él – y claro, una forma de agradecerte por sanarme – tomó sus manos en las suyas, para depositar en ellas el regalo de azogue. Sigyn lo recibió tímidamente, observándole curiosa. Alzó la mirada, para decirle algo, pero Theoric la acarició en la mejilla.

- Lo mandé a hacer cuando los enanos estaban aquí. Quizá no es tan bonita como ese colgante de piedra luna que tienes -– dijo él - Espero que me des una oportunidad.

La joven bajó los ojos, apenada.

- Nos vemos mañana, preciosa – se despidió él, guiñándole un ojo, tomando las riendas de su caballo y montándolo.

Sigyn se quedó mirándole marcharse hacia la oscuridad. Seguro iría a ejercer su labor como soldado y vigilia. Mirando el objeto con más detención, se percató de que era un pequeño y delgado brazalete de plata. Brillaba con el resplandor de la luna, tenía unas diminutas filiaciones en runas.

La criada miró hacia sus alrededores, y vio que una figura oscura salía desde los árboles.

- ¡Sigyn! – exclamó el joven príncipe, montado a caballo.

La muchacha ocultó el regalo en su canasta. En ese momento, Loki se bajó de su montura, acercándose a ella, abrazándola. Sigyn le rodeó con una mano en la espalda, puesto que la otra mano se veía ocupada al cargar el cesto. El dios le sonrió, invitándola a ir con él.

- Loki – dijo ella – debo dejar esto en mi habitación.

- Anda, te espero – Loki se colocó al lado de su corcel, para mimarlo un poco luego del largo recorrido.

Apenas Sigyn se veía libre, se colocó su caperuza celeste. Corrió hacia los brazos del príncipe, el que poseía también una larga y tenebrosa capa negra, que servía para mimetizarse con la negrura del panorama nocturno. Se veía imponente, majestuoso, incuso cuando no vestía sus ropajes de rey. Sólo traía su fría indumentaria de cuero, cuya túnica del mismo material se movía acorde a su breve caminar. El joven se puso la capucha, llevando a Sigyn con él. La subió a su caballo, para cabalgar junto a ella en la oscuridad de la noche ofrecida por el estrellado cielo asgardiano.

Loki apoyó la barbilla en su cabello, sujetando las riendas del fino animal que los llevaba en su lomo. El joven dios la besó en la mejilla, mientras que sus brazos se colocaban bajo los de ella, logrando un doble objetivo: estar más de cerca y evitar que se cayera. Contemplaron las estrellas durante la travesía, Sigyn se preguntó si ahora Loki tenía algo que decirle.

Y él, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se encogió de hombros para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Ya has escogido de qué color quieres vestirte para nuestra boda?

La criada se heló ante la pregunta.

- No lo sé. ¿Quieres tú un color en particular? Con el que quieras me vestiré.

- El que tú quieras – dijo él.

Sigyn miró a los lados, como si hallara la respuesta allí.

- ¿Verde?

- Insisto que sea el que tú quieras.

Ah… había tantos colores… lila, celeste, azul, verde, rosa… No sabía cuál elegir dentro de toda la galaxia de tonalidades que existía.

- Ya veré cuál sea el más adecuado, será una tarea un poco ardua pues pensaba que era labor del hombre decidir con qué color vestir a su novia.

Loki movió la cabeza en señal de negación, su mente dibujando una imagen magistral de Sigyn solamente tapándose con una delgada sábana del más fino terciopelo verde, aguardándole en el lecho en su noche de bodas seductoramente.

Aquello provocó un plácido espasmo en la espina del timador. Sabía que si se lo pedía a Sigyn ella no se lo negaría ni pondría el más mínimo de los reparos al hacérselo. Jugueteó con su cuello y su cabello con su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

- No, no lo es – dijo él.

- Entonces… veré qué haré.

Loki asintió.

- ¿Y tú con qué te vestirás?

- Con mi armadura, por supuesto – dijo Loki – un rey debe lucir radiante si quiere que su reina se entregue a él.

- Yo también quiero lucir bien si voy a entregarme por primera vez a ti – bajó la mirada, tímida ante el pensamiento de ser suya en cuerpo y alma.

- Sigyn, con cualquiera cosa te verás bella, y más si eso significa que no traigas nada puesto…

La mencionada sonrió y se sonrojó, echando risitas. Loki ordenó entonces a su caballo a detenerse. Con cuidado, se bajó primero para ayudar a Sigyn con tal de que no se cayera.

- Cuidado amor mío, la mujer digna de ser mi esposa debe ser tratada con toda delicadeza y consideración – susurró él, ofreciéndole su mano para tomarla con ambas por la cintura con tal de descender al pasto.

- Muchas gracias – susurró la sirvienta, contenta de que él demostrara esa especial contemplación con ella – Pero…

Loki borró la sonrisa de complacencia para expresar su confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sigyn?

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

Loki continuó llevándola de la mano hacia lo que parecía un bosque pero con menos árboles y más arbustos, que iban acompañados de rosales y romeros.

- Ven, desconozco si sabías bailar.

- No. Temo pisar tus pies – dijo ella.

- Entonces procuraré no pisar los tuyos.

La muchacha le tomó de la mano para apoyar la otra en su hombro.

- ¿Así es, cierto?

- Sí – dijo él – pero no trates de llevar el ritmo. Es el varón quien lleva el ritmo. La dama sólo le sigue y se deja llevar.

- Está bien – aceptó Sigyn.

- Aquí vamos – marcó un paso, y después otro, y otro… y otro… haciéndola girar grácilmente junto a él por encima del pasto fresco y tierno. Se separaban para continuar dando vueltas.

Pero era obvio que Sigyn se veía un tanto alterada, casi tiesa. Loki detuvo la enseñanza para preguntarle qué sucedía.

- No… no es nada… me cuesta mucho esto de… aprender a bailar.

- Nadie nace sabiendo – dijo él.

- Sí, es que… no me bastó solamente con ver.

- Vamos, hablas como si eso fuese a desagradarme. Es lindo, porque puedo enseñártelo desde cero, mostrándote qué debes hacer y lo que no.

Sigyn parecía más animada con ese comentario.

- Y a propósito, ¿has leído mis libros de magia?

- Sí – dijo ella, volviendo a acercarse a él para retornar a sus clases de baile – y de eso he aprendido mucho.

Loki sonrió completamente contento al escuchar tan estupenda noticia.

- ¿Podrías darme entonces una pequeña demostración de lo que has aprendido?

Sigyn sonrió maliciosamente.

- Como tú quieras – y sin que Loki, se diese cuenta, Sigyn movió las ramas de un árbol con tal de obtener un fruto de éste. Seguido de eso, miró fijamente hacia un lado, concentrándose en crear una ilusión óptica de ella misma, la cual era una de las técnicas favoritas de Loki para distraer a sus contrincantes.

- Querida mía, podrías utilizar esa táctica contra cualquier miserable que quiera lastimarte.

- Nadie va a lastimarme, Loki.

- Sigyn, hay un mundo de bestias repugnantes allá afuera que adoran hacer daño. Y contra eso debes tener tus conocimientos de magia. No sé si quieras aprender combate mano a mano…

- Prefiero la magia – dijo Sigyn, sonriente

- Es más útil, pero sería bueno que también tuvieses cierto conocimiento sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Podría darte algunas de las dagas que escondo en mi túnica.

- Loki, no puedo demostrar que sé tanto sobre magia y hechicería. Comenzarían a sospechar de nuestra relación. No me vendría bien en lo absoluto si un cosaco de la guardia real de Odín se entera o una de las chismosas de las sirvientas.

- ¿Te crees acaso que un soldadito tan insignificante como él es rival para mí, el dios de la malicia? Seré hechicero, amante y príncipe y rey fallido pero eso no quita que sea incapaz de desatar furia como suele hacerlo Thor. Puedo ser peor que él en ese aspecto.

- No lo dudo – dijo ella, algo asustada.

- Pero no temas amor mío. No hay necesidad de que temas a tu rey. Estoy aquí para demostrarte cómo debes ser tratada.

Ella le abrazó.

- Temo que Odín no perdone el afecto que tengo hacia ti. Temo lo que puedan hacerme pero lo que más temo es perderte. Ya desapareciste una vez en ese abismo… y no quiero que vuelvas allí otra vez.

Loki correspondió a su abrazo, tranquilizándola.

- Ya, ya… está bien. ¿No crees acaso que yo tampoco tenga miedo a perderte o que te hagan daño por ser mía? Es algo que ruego todos los días para que no suceda.

- En ese caso, espero que estés ahí para protegerme.

El joven permaneció pensativo, para luego dar su afirmación sobre esa posibilidad.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero has de saber que aun si ellos ignoran sobre nuestro amor, tú estás bajo mi protección. Y a aquel que se atreva a discutir y a decir tu nombre de forma no agraciada – sonrió, malévolo -, lo libraré de su lengua con todo el gusto existente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de censura.

- Loki…

- Sólo digo la verdad – dijo el timador, como librándose de la culpa.

- Sí pero no seas tan violento – le aconsejó ella.

- ¿Prefieres que diga que me da lo mismo?

- No estoy diciendo eso – se corrigió la criada, poniendo los ojos en blanco – sí, pueden murmurar pero eso no puedes evitarlo. Deja que los perros ladren, querido – dijo ahora, poniendo ternura en el calificativo de su amado – no te vas a poner a patearlos por cada vez que ladren.

- Lo entiendo. Pero no me gustaría que susurraran tu nombre de manera indigna – afirmó él con vehemencia.

Sigyn cercó su cintura, besándole en la mejilla.

- Oh, y además hay otro pequeño detalle – dijo Loki, haciendo memoria de lo que pareció querer decirle desde el inicio de la cita.

- ¿Qué es?

- Necesitaba darte esto, antes de que se me olvidara – y dejó el abrazo para sacar algo de su chaqueta.

Sigyn seguía los movimientos de mano de Loki, el que obtuvo una serie de objetos pequeños pero muy brillantes, en los que contaba anillos, monedas, aros entre otros accesorios.

- ¿Son para mí?

- No, son para el mercader que está en el centro de la ciudad. Dáselos y él te dará el vestido que quieras, no te preguntará para qué es como tampoco te interrogará sobre quién eres. Ya he hablado con él.

Sigyn soltó un jadeo de susto ante la posibilidad de que pudiesen descubrirlo.

- Pero Loki…

- No te preocupes. Adopté mi forma femenina para entablar plática con él. Le dije que era un regalo de cumpleaños.

- Qué ingenioso – lo halagó ella.

Él rió.

- Confío en que harás una buena elección – dijo él.

- Espero que sí – añadió ella, observando la diminuta riqueza puesta en sus manos.

Loki puso las suyas sobre las de Sigyn.

- Será inolvidable.

- Sí que lo será – afirmó ella, con una sonrisa.

Las noches que siguieron poseían el mismo panorama. Loki y Sigyn bailaban en esta ocasión en los balcones del palacio, le ayudaba a pulir su amaestramiento sobre magia, convirtiéndola en una hábil hechicera. Maestro y discípula ejercitaban sus conocimientos arduamente. El timador la llevaba a caballo, enseñándola además a cabalgar, a que no se cayera y a mantener el equilibrio durante la caminata con el fino animal. Más que la rapidez con la que Sigyn se instruía y aprendía, era la buena disposición que Sigyn tenía para aprender las artes en las que Loki era un ágil instructor como ejecutor.

La muchacha se sentía morir de felicidad al saber que Loki aprobaba y aplaudía contento al verla convertirse en una diestra de la hechicería. Y para terminar la noche, Loki la llevaba a su habitación para dormir la noche después de bravía práctica.

Lo que más le gustaba a Loki era que cuando se abrazaban y dormitaban, su Sigyn enredaba sus delicados dedos en su largo cabello negro, haciendo diminutas ondas que volvían a su forma lisa con el pasar de los minutos. No hacían nada que tuviera que tener con contacto íntimo, sólo se abrazaban, se miraban durante interminables minutos sin decirse palabra alguna para el día siguiente marchar con calma hacia su labor como embajador de Jötunheim, sabiendo que sin importar a qué hora volviera ella siempre lo estaría esperando con tal de animarlo luego de lo estresado que Loki volvía tras tales odiseas.

Y con ello, discutiendo qué hacer y preguntándole a dónde quería que la llevara en el día de su matrimonio.

* * *

El alba despuntaba cuando Loki comía de mala gana su porción de carne de ciervo guisada. Había dado la orden expresa de que deseaba tener su merienda en solitario, con Sigyn al lado sirviéndole el vino, y conversándole en voz baja.

Para la mala suerte de ellos, Theoric se encontraba ahí, deteniéndose a mirar a Loki con cierta envidia por estar tan cerca de la bella y jovial Sigyn. Era obvio que el particular atractivo de la criada no era algo que pasaba desapercibido. El soldado los espiaba con recelo. El hecho de que Loki permaneciera tan callado y aparentemente tan pensativo cada vez que ella le hablaba se veía demasiado sospechoso

Pero cada vez que Sigyn iba a traer otro plato u otra botella de hidromiel por orden del príncipe, Theoric se daba cuenta de que _también _Loki se detenía a mirarla… y la forma en que él dirigía esos ojos - perversos a la vista de todos – era como si quisiera _devorársela_ al ejecutar su próximo movimiento. El soldado tragó saliva, preso de los nervios. ¿Y si efectivamente eran amantes? ¿Y Sigyn hablaba tan pulidamente de él por miedo a que Loki, por sus múltiples facultades psíquicas, pudiese enterarse de lo que _realmente_ pensaba? Miedo en expresar la verdad de que él era un monstruo, que era el indeseable de la sociedad… y que por ello la amenazaba de muerte si no estaba con él.

Theoric desvió los ojos hacia el frente, pensando en esa perspectiva. Era posible que eso fuese así. De ser cierto eso, él la defendería. Y así seguramente Sigyn se olvidaría de ese maldito desquiciado que mal la había tratado.

Estaba seguro de que si así era la realidad ella aceptaría casarse con él.

El soldado volvió la mirada a Sigyn, quien traía una nueva botella de hidromiel. La destapó y sirvió su contenido a la copa que se encontraba vacía. Loki le agradeció rápidamente para beberse el líquido. Ella le sonrió. Theoric esperaba a que el príncipe no devolviera el gesto pero, para su pasmo, sí se lo devolvió.

Contuvo un terrible jadeo, el cual disimuló con otro trago de saliva. Esto no tenía un buen aspecto. En lo absoluto. Una vez que el odiado prócer se había acabado todo el rico refrigerio, Sigyn tomó la bandeja de oro y demás cubiertos y utensilios para llevarlos a la cocina. Éste siguió observándola, _poseyéndola _con el embrujo verde de sus ojos. Su brazo derecho estaba apoyado en la mesa, cuya mano y su dorso cubrían la boca de Loki, el que la miraba serio, perpetuo pero eso no significaba que Sigyn no pudiera hacer florecer esos deseos propios en un hombre en plena juventud o adultez. Theoric se asustó. El profundo atisbo del demente hijo de Laufey podía llegar a inspirar miedo en el más valiente de los hombres, ya fuesen guerreros, reyes o simples mortales.

Fue entonces que la percepción de que otra persona le estaba prestando atención hizo a Loki distraerse de su deseosa ojeada dirigida a su amante: ahora sí que Theoric no supo qué hacer, viéndose tan indefenso y acorralado como un ratón frente a un gato, un ciervo encarando a un lobo, sin posibilidad de salvarse. Pero lo único que Loki hizo fue jugarle otra trastada, una vez que quiso sentarse en una silla, la cual corrió a un lado con tal de que se desplomara estrepitosamente al piso.

No sabía si producto de la sugestión o de la caída ocurrida en la realidad fue que escuchó y vio claramente que Loki se reía malévola y burlescamente al mismo tiempo en que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa perversa ante el certero ataque.

Theoric arrancó del lugar apenas tuvo fuerzas para poder levantarse. Justo cuando el soldado hubo marchado del lugar, Sigyn retornó al lugar.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Loki, mirándola examinante.

- Ya conseguí lo que me indicaste.

- ¿El mercader no te puso problemas?

- No – respondió ella, sonriente.

Pero con ello el dios timador sabía que Sigyn escondía algo más.

- ¿Qué es, eh?

- Te tengo una fantástica sorpresa para nuestra noche de bodas…

- ¿Y eso me lo dirás esta noche?

Esta vez fue Sigyn quien quedó un tanto asombrada por la poderosa percepción.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Que me lo vas a decir esta noche?

- Sí… - respondió la criada, exaltada ante esa posibilidad.

- Me alegra… porque como has notado, me han dado unos días de descanso luego de todo el lío con los… - aclaró la garganta – con los gigantes de hielo.

- Lo mereces. Creo que no tienes por qué hacerlo - comentó ella.

- ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer contra una orden de Odín? – se quejó Loki, suspirando exhausto.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás mejor que Thor. Después de todo, el inteligente eres tú – lo aduló ella, echando una risita.

- Gracias, Sigyn – dijo él, sonriendo soberbio ante esa verdad y volvió al tema, añadiendo que debido a su pequeño trabajo de embajador de paz con Jötunheim, había ganado un descanso bastante… considerable. Él y Thor y los soldados que le habían acompañado en esa encomienda. Y entonces al verse libre de todo deber, había decidido efectuar las secretas nupcias en esa noche de ese día.

- El que te entregues a mí no es algo… sencillo. No quiero que creas que eres una más de las muchas mujeres que se me cruzaron en el camino antes de conocerte. Todo eso se acabó.

- Lo sé – asentía Sigyn, entendiendo.

- Como tampoco no es una decisión sencilla. Si te no te sientes lista… por favor dímelo. Lo que jamás querría hacerle a mi bella esposa es un daño.

- Sé que no – contestó ella, esperanzada – sé que serás cuidadoso y apasionado conmigo. Lo sé en parte debido a que hemos dormido juntos en más de una ocasión… has sido increíblemente dulce y ardiente conmigo…

- ¿Cómo no serlo?

- Me has enseñado tantas cosas… no creía que podrías hacerlo.

- Supongo que es bueno que comparta algo con alguien por una vez en mi vida.

- Y yo agradezco de todo corazón que me consideres digna para que compartas eso conmigo.

Él se puso de pie, y la atrajo hacia él con un brazo, besándola en la sien mientras caminaban haciendo sus planes finales. Sigyn entonces le contó que había adquirido el vestido con la pequeña pero reveladora riqueza que él le había entregado.

Y con eso, el efecto de la planta que comía hace más de dos años. Loki sonrió.

- Encuéntrame esta noche en mi habitación - dijo él a su oído seductoramente.

- Ahí estaré – susurró.

Apenas la criada se marchaba, el dios timador se dirigía a pasear por el palacio. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro. Eso fue hasta que Thor se le acercó.

- ¡Loki!

El dios del engaño se volvió.

- Thor.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando de tu descanso?

- El poco que tengo, sí.

- Pero algo es algo, ¿No?

- Aunque sea una miseria – replicó él, pesaroso – pero debo aceptarlo.

- Es algo bueno, hermano. Ya veo que las cosas pueden estar peor – añadió el dios del engaño, tirrioso.

- Sí. A todo esto, ¿Cómo está ella?

El rostro de Loki se contrajo en una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Ella?

Thor rió.

- Sí, hermano. Sigyn. ¿Cómo ha estado ella?

Ah, se olvidaba de que el imbécil de su hermano sabía lo que había entre ellos. Pero no podía negar que el que no les dijera a sus padres o a alguien que tenía una relación entre ambos.

- Pues… sí. Ella está bien. He velado por su bienestar.

- ¡Me alegra eso, Loki!

Él sonrió y se disponía a marcharse cuando Thor le detuvo.

- Hermano, te noto algo exaltado.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Es por Sigyn?

- No. Sólo… hablaba con ella.

- ¿Y cuando todo esto se termine?

- Eso no te incumbe, hijo de Odín.

- Sólo me preocupa cómo estén – dijo Thor.

- Pero no es tu problema.

El interrogado suspiró molesto.

- Sigyn y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos claros. Tengo claro mi futuro para con ella. No me interesa si Odín me prohibió que me acercara a una mujer y viceversa.

- Independiente de lo que haya dictaminado nuestro padre, debes saber que yo estaré ahí siempre.

Loki se ahorró una sonrisa de desprecio.

- Pues… gracias – dijo él.

- Suerte, hermano – se despidió el dios del trueno.

- Nos veremos.

El dios del engaño entonces volvió a tomar su rocín azabache, para cabalgar por la ciudad con la capa y capucha puestas. Desmontó al animal, dejándolo atado cercano a donde se iba. Se dirigió al taller de un joyero a quien le había encargado un par de alhajas a cambio de otro cuantioso precio. Sería un obsequio más para su Sigyn. El más simbólico para esta unión marital. Antes de entrar, ajustó su capa y sacó las piezas a darle al hombre de edad.

Al oír los pasos del príncipe aproximándose al humilde taller hundido en la oscuridad, el hombre levantó la cabeza para atender al recién llegado.

- ¿Quién llama?

- Soy yo.

- Ah, es usted su alteza – dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Ya tienes lo que te he pedido?

- Sí – arrancó a una pequeña mesita para tomar y darle sus encargos – Aquí los tiene.

Loki examinó los objetos en forma circular. Aprobó asintiendo debajo de la gruesa y cálida tela que conformaba la capa y la capucha. El joven sacó de su largo y tenebroso tabardo negro, que lo hacía ver como un verdadero fantasma, un par de bolsitas repletas de monedas y de otros accesorios pequeños pero valiosos.

El hombre sonrió ante el pago por su trabajo. Las tomó y las dejó dentro de una caja que traía otras remuneraciones por otras labores. Sin embargo Loki volvió a meter su mano con tal de extraer una tercera bolsita. La arrojó sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado.

- Es tuyo con tal de que no hables ni digas nada de lo que sucedió hoy ni que me has visto – afirmó Loki, la oscuridad restregándole las palabras - ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

El hombre se arrimó incrédulo ante el dispendio extra del demente príncipe.

- ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – repitió Loki, esta vez un poco más molesto.

- ¡Sí, sí, su Alteza! – exclamó el hombre, asustado, olvidándose de que Loki no era un hombre que era paciente ni que le gustaba repetir las cosas – Vaya usted en paz. Seré una tumba.

- Sí, porque si dices algo, tu lengua cavará ciertamente tu tumba – siseó Loki tras el lóbrego capirote que cubría su cabeza – Esto se queda aquí.

- Sí, su Majestad – asintió el hombre, aterrado.

Loki sonrió y se llevó los dos anillos en mano, su capa flameando a sus pasos. Salió del lugar, subiendo al animal para prepararse para esa noche especial.

Al caer la noche, Sigyn había recogido muchas flores por ese día al terminar su jornada de trabajo. La muchacha empezó a hacer coronas florales con mimbre, como muestra de su entrega a él. Acopló ramas, tallos largos y el mimbre en forma circular, con tal de que quedara como un halo en su cabeza.

Se colocó el vestido verde, con detalles de bordado decorado con temas nórdicos en los brazos y en la espalda, que los cubrían completamente. La otra parte era una fina tela de seda del mismo color. Se arregló el cabello, tomándolo como un moño con el aderezo de flores recién hecho. Se colocó un poco de pigmento natural de tonalidad rojiza en los labios y en las mejillas. Suspiró, dispuesta a salir de su alcoba. La luna creciente iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, con lo que no hacía falta utilizar antorchas para ayudar en la travesía. Haciendo uso de sus recientemente aprendidas facultades psíquicas, haciéndose invisible e inaudible para todos en su alrededor menos para Loki.

Caminó durante mucho rato antes de que el mismo príncipe fuese a buscarla. Éste estaba ataviado con su reluciente armadura dorada, la misma y poderosa que había usado en Midgard. Llevaba su casco de opaco dorado, como su cinto de cuero con un detalle de metal velado hacia el centro de ésta con detalles ondulados, similares a culebras. El joven extendió su mano hacia la de Sigyn, la que corrió a su encuentro, dando la suya a él.

Se dirigieron a los aposentos acordados, los cuales poseían una delicada decoración con velas rojas, anaranjadas y unas amarillentas. Sigyn sonrió ante la sorpresa que atisbaban sus emocionados ojos. Loki sonrió ante el buen recibimiento de su amada, a su vestidura… excelente elección.

- Te ves bellísima, querida – dijo él.

- Y tú te ves espléndido – él le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Acompáñame – pidió.

Ambos se dirigieron al lado de la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo, permaneciendo frente a frente. Loki le entregó el anillo, quedándose él con el otro restante. Sigyn lo miró, los ojos entrecerrados, enamorada de ese hombre ante ella.

El joven dios sonrió y la tomó de las manos. Recitaron los votos de fidelidad, compromiso y de amor que competían a esta ocasión. Sigyn no dejaba de sonreír al sentirlo igual de contento. Loki situó delicadamente el anillo en uno de los afables dedos de la novia, quien repitió la acción. Ahora trenzaron sus manos, sonriendo. Juntos dijeron estas palabras:

- _"El amor es una chispa que salta entre nuestras almas. ¡Ven! ¡Subamos a la luz!"_- ahora se estrecharon, ahora agregando – _"En esta noche de éxtasis especial, te doy mi inocencia. Mientras viva, te daré mi amor" – _se besaron dulcemente, como dictaba el rito nupcial, finalizando sus votos y promesas con otra bella frase, diciéndola un poco más suavemente, casi susurrando – _"Hueso al hueso, sangre a la sangre… carne a la carne. Empujados por el deseo de crear, desde esta hora, nuestros cuerpos… son uno". _

Ambos rieron ante la acepción de esa última aseveración. Se distanció mínimamente de su ahora esposa, para proceder a retirar ese halo floral, que era un emblema de su entereza física… metafóricamente hablando. Con cuidado tomó el mentón de su amada con los dedos pulgar e índice para no facilitar la acción. Cuando hubo acabado, el larguísimo cabello de Sigyn cayó como una cascada aurífera. Ah… soltar ese manantial dorado como en sus sueños. La estrechó. La respiración de Sigyn se aceleró.

- No te inquietes, pequeña – dijo él – tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es?

Él sonrió, promisorio. La levantó junto con él, cobijándola en su brazo.

- Nos vamos a Midgard – le respondió él. Sabía el lugar perfecto adonde llevarla, aunque fuese allá donde tan mal lo había pasado, pero era el único lugar en donde podía pasar desapercibido. No la iba a llevar a Muspellheim o a Jötunheim.

- ¿A la tierra?

- Los mortales tienen un minúsculo gusto de cultura pese a ser tan iletrados.

Sigyn asintió, comprendiendo.

- No sé si quieres ir…

- Sí, sí quiero.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse al mirador. Envolviendo a Sigyn en brazos, Loki recitó un hechizo que le servía para transportarse de un lugar a otro sin la necesidad – que él consideraba un verdadero engorro - de utilizar el puente _Bifrost, _llevándose a su mujer con él. Tras recitarlo, los dos desposados se vieron rodeados de una extraña humareda azul oscuro, que los hizo ver una profunda negrura por unos segundos.

Una vez que la joven abrió los ojos, se percató de que ya no se encontraban en Asgard, sino en una plaza muy extraña… con un extraño aparato que echaba agua. Poseía un par de seres alados. Estaba muy bonito, según Sigyn.

Había mucha gente paseándose. Unos solos y otros acompañados, usando vestidos muy raros al gusto de Sigyn, quien no conocía las costumbres de la tierra de los mortales.

- Loki… ¿En dónde estamos?

- En Venecia – le respondió él.

Sigyn sonrió y echó una pequeña carcajada ante el sonoro nombre de aquel bonito reino.

- Venecia – repitió la novia, asintiendo al entender.

- Sí, una ciudad de un país llamado… Italia – aclaró Loki, observando las bellas luces que iluminaban el sitio – Está un tanto cerca de ese país en el que estuve cuando caí aquí luego de que Thor destruyera el _Bifrost._

- Ya veo… me dijiste que era un lugar muy bonito.

- Sí… algo – y gesticuló una mueca de desprecio.

Ambos se colaron en el gentío, pasando desapercibidos ante estos. Loki, haciendo uso de su magia, volvió a vestir ese apetitoso traje de _dandi _que había utilizado en su alboroto causado en Stuttgart, Alemania. En el caso de Sigyn, no era necesario, puesto que el vestido era muy hermoso y muy similar a la moda impuesta entre las mujeres mortales. Algunos se la quedaban mirando, extrañados de la curiosa pareja que se había aparecido. Loki consiguió una capa negra, similar a la que había empleado al buscar los anillos pedidos en Asgard. Le consiguió una a Sigyn, que era de un color verde musgo, con detalles dorados en la parte baja, que ostentaban dibujos ondulados, como los de su vestido.

Algunos se acercaban y le entregaban flores, saludándola. Arlequines y graciosos bufones se entremezclaban mientras Loki la llevaba a lo que equiparaba un palacio de color amarillo, producto de las luces.

- ¡Qué hermoso es todo! – saltaba Sigyn, sonriente y emocionada.

El elegantemente ataviado dios del engaño la tomó de la mano con tal de facilitar el trayecto al admirado lugar. Poetas y actrices hablaban y discutían los problemas de la época. Reía de alegría al ver a uno que otro acróbata haciendo cabriolas, realizando comedias.

Cuando la muchedumbre comenzaba a disminuirse con el pasar del camino, la novia entonces se vio distraída por un extraño artefacto que emulaba un rostro humano que se encontraba en una tienda puesta a disposición de todos. Loki se acercó para adquirirla, una para ella y un antifaz para él, que era un poco más siniestro comparándolo con el de Sigyn.

- ¿Para qué son estas cosas? – preguntó ella.

- Para ocultar nuestros rostros – contestó él – cuando ese reloj toque las doce, tenemos que quitarnos las máscaras… como le oí decir a uno de esos mortales.

- Ah… genial. ¿Así como un juego?

- Sí. Más bien una costumbre diría yo.

- ¡Qué lindo! – halagó ella.

- Pero primero… vamos a bailar – cruzó su brazo por su espalda, hasta que su mano dio con su cadera – celebremos nuestro compromiso, querida. Nada puede molestarnos.

Se pusieron la máscara para dirigirse al salón de baile. Los invitados iban increíblemente imitando las figuras del tarot: reyes y reinas de copas, bastos, espadas entre otros. Había otras que iban de alegres margaritas y otras que iban de negro, como el mismo Loki, quien buscaba un lugar donde quedar cómodo y sin toparse con nadie al momento de iniciar la danza de periodos anteriores a la época moderna.

La música comenzó luego de ese extraño desfile con esos seres tan peculiares. Los invitados enmascarados y colorinamente vestidos fueron girando como trompos al compás de la grata música que hacía compañía a la festividad que hacía lucir como si fuera el período llamado barroco o renacentista. Las personas iban y venían, cambiando a sus parejas con las otras, hasta pasar por la gigantesca y refinada galería completamente.

Un tenue suspiro se escapó de la garganta de Sigyn retornó a los brazos de su esposo.

- No te enseñé tantos pasos de vals y ya te mueves mejor que cualquiera en el palacio – dijo él, sonriente a través de ese antifaz tan tenebrosamente atractivo; de color verde oscuro – sin duda vas a ser una excelente reina cuando me libre de todo lo que tengo que hacer.

- Y yo estaré ahí para aportar un poco de ayuda – susurró Sigyn, sin dejar de mirarlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello con tal de apegarse a él. Loki la sujetó de la cintura, cerrando los ojos. Sigyn lo besó tomándolo del rostro. Ambos adhirieron sus frentes.

- Mi Sigyn…

- ¿Sí?

- Juro que cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré conmigo. Solos los dos, tú y yo. Lejos de la crueldad y la monotonía de la sociedad asgardiana – prometió él, husmeando su cuello, apartando el sedoso cabello dorado con su nariz.

- Loki… - dijo ella, deslizando sus manos por su mejilla y cabello.

- No puedo esperar hasta esta noche – susurró él, a su oído, mientras la música se tornaba más suave como las luces se iban oscureciendo – nuestra noche de bodas… cuando nos hallemos en nuestros aposentos.

- Yo tampoco puedo esperar – lo besó en la línea de su mandíbula.

- Y ya que eres mía porque así lo has querido, exploraré todo tu cuerpo, dándote todo lo que anhelas – murmuró él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Sí, le daría y la haría entrar a un mundo de pura dicha sensual. Y si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido, le habría dado un trono y un reino con el cual hacerla gobernar a su lado.

- Nunca olvides eso – dijo él.

Sigyn besó su sien, respondiendo que no lo olvidaría.

- Nunca imaginé que podría gustarte este lugar – musitó Loki, para romper el silencio.

- Es muy bonito. Y un lindo gesto, creía que íbamos a quedarnos allá o a celebrar en otro de los Nueve Reinos – adujo ella, un poco confundida – pero… ¿Venecia?

- Sí, Venecia – corroboró él, y ambos rieron.

- Es muy lindo. Para cuando terminemos quiero dar un pequeño paseo fuera de aquí si no fuese mucho pedir.

- No veo por qué no, querida – aprobó él – después de todo, necesito yo también algo de aire fresco.

- No eres de bailes o de festividades.

- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Odio esto pero no hay nadie, a excepción de ti, que me conozca en este sitio. Por ende nadie puede importunarnos, nadie puede mirarnos y opinar sobre nuestra relación.

- A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen los demás. Que se hundan en sus resoluciones. Asgard y su chusma pueden irse al infierno. Te lo dije una vez, mi fidelidad va solamente contigo.

- Lo mismo sucede en mi caso.

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo él, contentado.

Se abrazaron. Bailando ligeramente al son de la tonada instrumental cerca de una hora más, hasta que las campanas se hicieron oír, anunciando que la medianoche había llegado.

Todos se quitaron las máscaras al repicar de las campanas, revelándose los semblantes y sus facciones tras las coloridas y diversas caretas junto con los antifaces que dificultaron a muchos el reconocimiento de más de algún conocido o amigo.

Muchos aplaudieron al maestro de la orquesta que interpretaba la música, el que agradeció los halagos haciendo un humilde gesto de cabeza. Les dio la espalda a todos sólo para continuar con el sonoro banquete.

Loki y Sigyn se miraron. Dejando las caretas a un lado, salieron del lujoso salón para dar el paseo prometido.

Con los faroles bien distribuidos en aquella ciudad situada por encima del mar, los recién casados recorrieron con toda tranquilidad esas calles oscuras, en las que ya casi no había gente, debido a que se habían acumulado en esa fiesta. Loki miraba con cuidado por si no había algún ladrón por ahí.

Por suerte nadie se encontraba oculto. Sigyn andaba junto a él de su brazo, ofrecido caballerosamente, admirando unos raros barcos, cuyos mástiles llevaban una pequeña Lucerna, que eran conducidos por un hombre. La parte más alejada y central tenía a dos personas, una pareja.

- ¿Cuándo se ha visto a una ciudad construida encima del mar?

- Es algo que los mortales entienden.

- Sí, estamos en Midgard – la joven, cabizbaja, se preguntó el por qué no podría ser así en otros lugares de los nueve mundos.

Pasaron por sobre un puente, cuya agua reflejaba una luna creciente radiante de resplandor plateado. Se detuvieron ahí, contemplando el grato entretenimiento.

A Loki nunca le había parecido tan lindo ese detalle de no ser por su hermosa esposa, quien se apoyó amorosamente en el hombro de su esposo. Loki se soltó de su mano para atraerla a él. Ella rodeó su cintura, mimosa. Le encantaba ese atuendo que Loki estaba vistiendo. Una corbata, una bufanda muy bonita, vestido de negro… una camisa blanca.

Cualquier mortal habría pensado que era un empresario millonario o hijo de algún magnate. Ella resbaló una mano por el pecho de su marido, tocando después la corbata y parte del terno, que se veía cubierto por ese largo abrigo negro que llegaba hasta casi la rodilla. Lucía tremendamente irresistible, incluso cuando esa moda era solamente de mortales.

- ¿Quieres irte ya? – inquirió el príncipe, tras un largo rato de mudez.

- Es cuando tú quieras – dijo ella, sin despegar su mentón de su pecho. Parecía una niña pequeña adherida a su héroe.

- Un rato más. Vamos un poco más allá y nos devolveremos a Asgard – propuso él.

Ella asintió. Ahora se encaminaron cerca de un gran puente que iba techado. Había varias aves que volaban y se posaban en el suelo para descansar. Como ellos, se encontraban varias parejas que se abrazaban y besaban, incluso con antifaces puestos.

- ¿Y qué tal? No somos los únicos que celebramos afecto.

- Así es – comentó Sigyn.

Loki alzó su barbilla con tal de mirarla.

- Volvamos a Asgard.

- Sí.

Marchándose del lugar para establecerse en uno más solitario, Loki recitó el hechizo que los regresaría a su lugar de origen. Con aquel conjuro, más de alguna paloma se asustó, contagiando a un grupo considerable de los mismos animales.

Tras el poderoso hechizo de transportación, los esposos se vieron devueltos al puente _Bifrost, _lejanos para su suerte de los vigilantes ojos de Heimdall. Salieron corriendo, ocultándose de los guardias y de nocturnos que se pasaban por ahí en los pilares y columnas que servían de soporte a los techos. Con un veloz movimiento, Loki hizo desvanecer en medio de un resplandor dorado esa tenida de humano con tal de devolverse a la armadura que había usado en sus votos matrimoniales, sólo que sin el casco. Tomó la mano a Sigyn.

- Vámonos – le ordenó él, cuchicheando.

Se reían entre dientes como dos niños traviesos haciendo diabluras, y se contenían la risa para cuando le jugaban una que otra broma a un guardia, huyendo rápidamente. Eso hasta que al fin llegaron al palacio, recorriendo sigilosos pero raudos con tal de llegar al aposento. Un guardia se paseaba por ahí, lo que significó un obstáculo para la pareja, obligándolos a seguir escondidos. Desde la distancia entonces, Sigyn entrevió una serie de objetos metálicos apiñados. Movió la mano y ordenando un ataque psíquico a esa pila de metal, logró distraer al guardia y cubrir el rumor de sus pasos con el ruido provocado por el desplome de la misma.

Abriendo la puerta con apuro fue como lograron su objetivo. Loki entonces se volvió, y no encontró a Sigyn. Confuso, la buscó con los ojos.

- ¿Sigyn? – la llamó, ceñudo.

Al tercer llamado fue que la clamada acudió, salió de la parte oculta de su recámara solamente para dejar a Loki boquiabierto y enloquecido de deseo al mostrarse con una tenida muy corta… y transparente, de un color gris violáceo.

Se lanzó hacia ella con una locura digna de un poseso, besándola de manera arrebatadora y casi violenta, encerrándola en sus brazos, deteniéndose solamente para dejarle aire. La tomó de la cintura, con ella aferrándose a él y depositó el dulce cuerpo sobre su amplio lecho. Se echó sobre la joven con agilidad felina y jadeando por la falta de aire, se miraron.

- Qué bella eres, Sigyn – dijo él, bajando los ojos hacia la curvatura perfecta de su amada, que resaltaba con esa túnica que no llegaba ni a la mitad de los muslos, pero que tapaba lo que eran los brazos, solo dejando ver los dedos. Loki resbaló una mano en el corte triangular en sentido invertido que dejaba ver algo de su pecho.

Loki se relamió los labios ante su tesoro… y aquello excitaba a Sigyn como nunca le había sucedido hasta ese momento.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No. De ti no.

- No… - dijo él – de esto… - la besó en el cuello.

- Tampoco – aclaró ella, para su alivio.

Él cerró los ojos. Tomó su muñeca y comenzó a besar su mano, junto con sus finos dedos. Sigyn echó un jadeo de placer, y más cuando sintió que sus manos desataban el nudo que ligaba la sensual tenida. No le quitó la prenda, sino que halló unas cuantas palabras más que decirle:

- No deberían haber barreras entre nosotros esta noche, querida.

Se inclinó y jadeó anhelante.

- Desnúdate.

- Quiero que tú lo hagas – susurró ella, gatunamente.

Con prisa, terminó de quitarle esa prenda que le entorpecía esa visión celestial de los atributos que embellecían a Sigyn de maneras impensables. Su respiración se acortó, como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de manera efusiva al verla al fin, después de tanto desearla en secreto, sin ropa, en su estado más hermoso… sólo con ese collar de piedra luna puesto, dándole un aspecto más erótico todavía.

Pero el cuchicheo de su esposa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Quítate la ropa – le pidió, deseosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Al oír la petición de su amada, se incorporó un poco, colocándose de rodillas ante el cuerpo descubierto de ella. Se despojó de su armadura, de su capa verde, de sus botas hasta quedar tan desnudo como la misma Sigyn, quien sonreía de pura alegría al verlo en pura piel. Loki entonces comenzó a trazar sus besos por sus muslos, por sus caderas, por su cintura, ascendiendo así hasta su boca. La criada revolvía su pelo, gimiendo ahora.

- Déjame hacerte el amor, Sigyn…

- Por favor, Loki... - le echó los brazos al cuello, para acercarlo aún más a ella.

- Voy a hacértelo tan lento – la besó – tan íntimo… - se volvió a mirarla – Sólo permítele a tu rey demostrarte cuánto te ama, cuánto te adora y… _cuánto te necesita_.

Sigyn le tomó del rostro.

- Deja ya de hablar… y _ven _– jadeó sin aliento.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo esperarse. Sigyn… Tan voluptuosa, tan sexual y muriéndose de hambre por él, como él se moría por ella. Era algo que le costaba creer, pero no era que no le gustara. Le sorprendió como nunca antes ese aspecto bien oculto de su pequeña criada. Confiando en él con toda integridad, y dándole lo que mejor podía darle: su cuerpo.

Tal vez era por ello que la deseaba más que nunca, y más cuando veía que Sigyn se dejaba tocar, besar y acariciar sin mostrarse asustada. Por el contrario: leía en esos cautivadores ojos azules verdoso el deseo de unirse plenamente pensando en él, y no sólo por el goce físico. Se notaba a rayas que deseaba tratar de hacerlo olvidar ese dolor, ese temor, ese rencor que tanto lo hería ante esa unión tan ansiada. Abrazándola, Loki procedió al acto en sí, invadiéndola con extremo y absoluto cuidado, rugiendo de placer. La joven dio un estrepitoso grito ante la sensación. Respirando pesadamente, el dios la mantuvo sujeta a él con tal de que se acostumbrara a él. Temblando, la joven bajó sus pequeñas manos a su cintura.

- Sigyn…

Él comenzó a marcar el ritmo, gimiendo. La muchacha arqueó la espalda, manifestándose en su placer que él le estaba concediendo. Ahora con él moviéndose tan ardiente y deliciosamente lento en ella, se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Sigyn se entregaba, se daba completamente a él sin miedo alguno, motivada por una fuerza desconocida para él. Nada de complejos, nada de vacilaciones; abrió los ojos mientras ella, su amada esposa, lo recibía, _le acogía _en su cuerpo, en ese cálido interior sólo para él. Su Sigyn estaba limpia, pura, _intacta; _tanto en cuerpo como en alma y en cambio él estaba ensombrecido por las cicatrices y recuerdos de otras mujeres que no valían nada, que sólo eran una simple diversión con tal de apañar su aburrimiento y su voracidad carnal. Él ya había hecho eso antes, volviéndose así en un verdadero experto en el arte del placer físico ¡cuántas veces! y no quería que los recuerdos de esos actos le empañaran el encanto y la magia esta ocasión tan especial, que para Sigyn era una completa novedad.

Loki necesitaba con locura ese cuerpo virgen, hermoso, cándido… quiso purificarse de los pecados que había cometido contra ella derritiéndose en su piel, volverse un ser junto a esa mujer tan encantadora. Necesitaba hacerle saber que ella era especial. Que era la única en su vida, que merecía todo el amor y las consideraciones existentes con las que ella le había tratado. Intentó olvidar todos los episodios con esas mujeres que sólo eran fantasmas, _sentirse amado. _

Dejándose vencer por todas esas sensaciones, Loki se sesgó.

- Sigyn… - halló el aliento suficiente para hablarle – si supieras… cuánto quise esto…- la besó en sus suaves labios – pensaba que… jamás podrías... corresponderme.

- Querido… - gimió ella, mirándolo a los ojos – aquí estoy – echó un suspiro suave de placer – no me iré…

- Te lo suplico – imploró a su oído, como cansado – jamás me dejes… no quiero que te vayas y me abandones…

Sigyn lo estrechó aún más fuertemente contra ella, sintiendo más intensamente los huesos de sus caderas contra los suyos propios.

- ¡Eso nunca! – bramó ella, emocionada.

Él la correspondió, besándola feroz.

- _Te necesito… _- musitó él.

Juraría por todo lo existente y por todo lo que codició alguna vez que la sentía completamente, aunque por ese momento su voz no dijese nada, pero no las necesitaba para saber que sentía lo mismo cada vez que las fibras de sus pieles se topaban y hervían de deseo, azotados por la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, causando _el mismo fuego _que los envolvía en ese acto de pasión y de locura en el cual solamente se permitía la piel.

Lo más increíble era ese encantamiento que no existía en ninguno de los nueve reinos se podía comparar cuando el aire de ella y él mismo se respiraban.

Observar e conquistar ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, cobijado, sumido en su protección y en su calor. Sus labios ahí, encendiéndose con cada caricia, su delicioso sonido al desprenderse una y otra vez hasta desgastarse, al igual que los gemidos de ambos, acompasándose y gradualmente aumentando de volumen a medida que el placer, el goce iba en la misma, cabal acentuación. Prestando atención a sus palabras, que lo arrullaban como a la vez lo incitaban a continuar satisfaciendo sus deseos…

Miró con dedicación esos ojos, que brillaban por la luz en distintos colores, como si un completo universo estuviera atrapado en ellos. Los conocía bien, los sabía verdaderos e incapaces de fabricar falacias contra él, de mentirle. Solo podía hallar verdad en ellos.

Le encantaba ver su expresión mientras la complacía, oírla gemir y estremecerse con cada acometida. Saber que su cuerpo provocaba tales reacciones le daba placer a él, continuando con su satisfacción, consciente también de que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá de algo tan simple como lo era una atracción. Existía algo más; no era ese patético sentimentalismo, como tampoco era lástima lo que Sigyn profesaba hacia él. Quería asegurarle que cada vez que mirara esos ojos verdes, enloquecedores, apasionados, que no pretendía en lo más mínimo en dominarla.

Antes de ello prefería morir. Nada de dominación, nada de ejercer sumisión. Solamente era un rey amando locamente a su reina.

Sigyn en cambio se dejó llevar, se dejó amar por él. Estaba dándole lo mejor que podía entregarle, y él… cómo lo gozaba, cómo lo disfrutaba. No creía que siendo una doncella podía su dicha tan intensa. Quería demostrarle también cuánto disfrutaba al poseerla, dejándolo en claro con sus gemidos, diciendo su nombre repetidamente, como su salvador.

La joven deslizó sus manos por la región del cuello, descendiendo hasta su torso, perlado de exquisito sudor. Admiró los músculos breves, bien formados, tonificados como a ella le gustaban. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso y tan repudiado por ser tan distinto a los demás? ¿Acaso el ser diferente no era una cualidad? Ese cabello negro… escurriendo por su cara, esos ojos verdes mirándola con especial avidez… estaban ciegos al pensar que carecía de habilidades y de virtudes cuando las suyas superaban a las de cien hombres sabios en todo el universo. Loki, el epítome de la belleza, la definición, _la personificación _misma de la hermosura, sensualidad como también de la inteligencia, sutileza pero de la soledad y lobreguez. Lo único que profanaba esa belleza nórdica eran esas horribles cicatrices dejadas por un castigo que ella consideraba como una atrocidad. ¡Cómo quiso deshacer esas cicatrices con sus besos y sus caricias!

Quizá eso significaba en parte esas marcas. Recuerdos de dolor, de inequidades, de falta de atención y de comprensión. Cada cicatriz representaba un hecho nefasto en su vida, y con ello debía sanar. El tiempo había fallado en esa labor, y ella lo curaría. Nadie se había preocupado sinceramente de su bienestar por no ser como los demás.

¿Quién habría pensado que él, con la soledad como única compañera, se fijaría en ella? Dejándola entrar en su vida, compartir lo más recóndito de su corazón, sus inquietudes, sus miedos y sus sueños incumplidos… hacerla saber que él también necesitaba algo de atención, y hacerle saber al mundo de sus habilidades distintas a lo convencional. Bendijo como nunca el día en que se había atrevido a desafiar la orden del padre de todos y acercarse a Loki con tal de darle algo de aliento y amor, que era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo en ese momento con él. El ser una criada, pero ser más rica en ciertas cosas en las que otras nobles siempre serían pobres, había tenido sus recompensas. Tenerlo a _él _amándola, deleitándose con alegría ante la pureza de su inocencia… oh, creía que eso era la esencia del eterno elíseo del amor mismo… aislándose, apartándose de todo el dolor y la intolerancia descarada de los demás, creando ellos su propio mundo, su propia crisálida que los mantendría resguardados de los males existentes, en donde le tendría protegido, así sabiendo que nadie volvería a lastimar a su amado. Recordó todos los buenos momentos que habían compartido, repitiéndose como una amena representación. Dirigió sus manos a sus hombros, pensando en que no descansaría hasta curar toda cicatriz de su cuerpo. Lo sentía deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo, interminable, colándose travieso, entre sus piernas… gimió de nuevo, obteniendo lo mismo de él.

Loki sentía que tantas heridas, mentiras, torturas e incomprensión de aquellos que debían de tratarle bien, quedando plasmados en su carne, sangrando como heridas recién inducidas, se desvanecían con ella, como su bálsamo, único y embriagante.

Quizá para algunos era tan insignificante, y si vieran lo que ambos hacían seguro pensarían que Sigyn sería una más de la larga y extensa lista que Loki tenía por amantes. Pero no. Era tan arrebatador insertar sus ojos en los de ella, quien sin palabras le rogaba que siguiera, que no se detuviera en su sublime placer, hasta morir, provocándolo a encariñarse y a recorrer esas curvas… sí… exploró y amó cada centímetro de ella, a medida que entrelazaban muy profundamente sus diferencias, físicas como etéreas, comunicándose en ese idioma perfecto, admirándose el uno al otro, amando ese cuerpo que ella le aseguró en tantas ocasiones en que no existía el vestigio de otro amor.

Sintió ganas de llorar, mientras seguía adorándola despacio, perdiendo a su vez el control sobre sí mismo, sin miedo a admitir y a chillar al viento que la amaba, y que no se detendría a la vez en que indagaba su cintura, su cuello de cisne y sus cabellos cuyas hebras coronaban su cabeza, cayendo desordenadamente por su cara, hombros y torso. Sabía que su personalidad diáfana era lo único que aliviaba su desesperación de que en sus alrededores solo habitaban seres que buscaban una que otra excusa para poder hacerle daño. El sólo hecho de saber que ella lo amaba era un narcótico dulce y adictivo, comprender aún que sus pieles fundidas y perladas de sudor sobre el lecho que aún resistía las voraces y locas embestidas del amor.

- _**¡Loki!**_ – fue lo que Sigyn, presa del frenesí, alcanzó a proferir al alcanzar el punto culmine del acto, sin poder evitar clavar sus manos en la carne de su espalda, rasgándola suavemente.

Ambos gritaron contra la boca del otro tras llegar al excitante apogeo del acto… sentir que la sangre se ambos ardía… _su sangre, _sus venas, sus cuerpos aún hechos uno, prisioneros de una violenta convulsión al sentirse acorralados por el otro. Sigyn no pudo ver más que estrellas esmeraldas… Loki aún permanecía abrazándola con toda la fuerza que podía consentirse, respirando pesadamente, borracho de placer, descansando aún en ella. Pronto Sigyn lo tomó con mucha delicadeza de sus hombros, haciéndola mirarla. Le sujetó del rostro amablemente para sonreírle con amor, cálidamente pese a la extenuación que había reemplazado sus fuerzas. Él se apoyó en sus manos, observándola muy atentamente a los ojos.

- Te amo… - susurró sin aliento y con los ojos llorosos - … Sigyn.

Ella hizo varios mechones azabaches hacia atrás, acariciándole el rostro.

- Yo también te amo… Loki – no pudo evitar tampoco que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan.

Aquella respuesta fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Lo hizo volver a sus sentidos, y cerró los ojos y luchando contra el llanto, que quería apoderarse de él. Se separó de ella, sin notar que aquello había cavado un ligero sentimiento de tristeza en Sigyn al sentir que se rompía el precioso vínculo que los había desleído tan hermosamente en un ser.

El príncipe recostó su cabeza en su almohada. Ella pese a todo, se arrimó a su lado.

- Loki, ¿Qué pasa? – resbaló sus dedos por el largo cabello, hecho un alboroto.

- No es nada… - susurró él, nítido.

- No, algo sucede. ¿Fue eso que dije?

Él lo negó. Jamás había llorado luego de una sesión íntima, como menos le había hecho llorar una mujer.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, comprensivamente – por favor, dime.

Él no respondió. Simplemente se acercó más a ella, comunicándole tantas cosas sin decir ni una palabra. Se imaginaba que le pasaban tantas cosas en la mente, pero no sabía dónde empezar.

- Sigyn… - la observó a los ojos.

- Está bien, puedes decirme.

Tragó saliva antes de seguir.

- No quiero perderte.

Ella alejó ese miedo con una caricia en su pelo.

- Eso no pasará nunca – movió un poco su brazo, alcanzando el de él - ¿Sientes esto? – Musitó Sigyn, íntimamente, enlazando su mano con la de él – Nunca voy a dejarte – besó la frente de Loki, aún humedecida – jamás habrá otro aquí, ¿Entiendes?

Conmovido ante esa bondad inmerecida, se acercó. Sigyn volvió a tenderse de espaldas, con Loki recostándose sobre su pecho, como un animalito en busca de calor. Recibiéndole, ella lo besó una y otra vez en su cara, rozando su mejilla distraídamente con su dedo pulgar, y con su otra mano, mimando su espalda lastimada. Sabía de esas heridas que aún dolían y sangraban sin dejarlo en paz, de la fatiga que reducía sus fuerzas. Ella le daría las suyas, las cicatrices desaparecerían con el pasar del tiempo, se demoraría pero haría lo que fuese con tal de curarlo completamente.

El príncipe olvidado fue hallando su paz interna poco a poco, durmiéndose con el suave ritmo cardiaco y con el calmo sonido de su respiración que bondadosamente Sigyn le entregaba. Rodeó de mejor forma su cintura con sus brazos y sus piernas entre las suyas con tal de apreciarla más cerca de él, con su amada peinando con sus dedos su melena negra. Eran dos almas, dos amantes perdidos en la oscuridad, dos hierbas enlazadas… Loki respiró hondo, sin hallar la fuerza suficiente para decirle otra vez cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba… y por qué no, decirle que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida así, aferrado a ella y a su cuerpo como su única esperanza. Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos verdes, desbordándose tiernas por su pecho. Aumentó el abrazo, hundiéndose en su calidez.

Por esa noche, había descubierto tantas cosas sobre Sigyn y sobre sí mismo. En aquel instante se daba cuenta de que había hallado su paraíso propio, su _Valhala. _Ella era suya, así como él le pertenecía a ella.

Y era ella, quien entendía todo. Su pena, su dolor, su soledad.

Lo único que verdaderamente amaba en los Nueve Reinos:

_Su Sigyn._

* * *

**Seguramente a más de alguna la dejé llorando y con la temperatura por las nubes con la esperada primera vez de nuestra parejita :3 **

**Como han leído, este _Lime/Lemon _contiene los puntos de vista de ambos. Me ha gustado bastante, pienso que retratar el amor y el deseo a la misma vez es algo muy difícil, puesto que siempre se va para un lado o para otro. Espero les haya gustado ;) **

**Confieso que me inspiré en una canción de Björk (mi cantante favorita), para el punto de vista de Sigyn. Se llama "Cocoon" (capullo, crisálida si se traduce al español). Es muy hermosa y su letra al menos refleja el deseo y la admiración de ella al momento de entregarse a su hombre. Les recomendaría enormemente que vieran la traducción porque le viene como anillo al dedo a lo que Sigyn siente por él y lo que percibe cuando hacen el amor (Valdemar... no se te hace conocido? XD).**

**Tal como apreciaron, mis estimadas y adoradas lectoras, aquí expliqué más o menos la metáfora que dije el capítulo anterior sobre las cicatrices de Loki en su espalda. También esperaría que les haya gustado :) y nuestra preciosa Sigyn ahí sanándole, ayyyy *suspiro***

**Pero no todo es felicidad, Theoric sigue con la idea de querer desposar a Sigyn pese a que ella le rechaza. Sí, quizá a algunas les molesta que sea así de canalla pero me gusta la idea de permitirle canalladas dentro de lo que se puede en un personaje del bando bueno. Ya pronto veremos el primero cara a cara entre nuestros rivales... **

**Las palabras dichas por nuestra pareja al momento de "casarse" no son mías. Esas palabras eran - como la corona de flores que simbolizaba la pureza e inocencia de la novia - las que se recitaban entre los casados. Gracias a mi investigación sobre el Odinismo :D **

**Pues... no creo que tenga otra cosa más que explica**r, sólo espero que me digan qué les ha parecido este capítulo, no se olviden de dejarme un review.

E insisto, 

**agradezco enormemente a mi queridísima amiga Angie por hacerme unos preciosos cómics adaptados de este fic. Para ver sus trabajos dejo su página:**

**animax1990 . deviantart**

**Y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a mis lectoras:**

**Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, Hachi06, Satiashade, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar (POR FAVOOOOR VUELVEEEEEEEE! *O*)**

**Bye, ;)**


	23. Tristeza

Con el sudor aún perlándole la piel, Loki seguía durmiendo abrazado a Sigyn, la que había despertado hace no mucho, posando sus manos en su cabello y en su espalda. Temblaba de emoción, y de deseo al recordar la sensación de tenerlo clavado en su cuerpo. Pese a las horas que habían pasado, aún regalaba sus caricias a su cabello negro, cuyo dueño llenaba el aire con la suave resonancia de su respiración.

Aún sudaba, ceñido, _unido _a Sigyn, sujetándola como si el destino o un monstruo de Jötunheim se la fuese a arrebatar. Movió un poco la cabeza, su nariz rozando su seno. Sigyn se encogió un poco, a medida que Loki se acomodaba otra vez en su pecho, echando un suave suspiro. La joven besó su cabello tiernamente, consiguiendo despertarlo. Perezosamente, bostezó. Cuando notó que Sigyn le miraba, sonrió breve. Se apoyó ahora en su seno, besándola en esa región.

- Sigyn – musitó con voz pastosa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó regalándole una lisonja a una hebra de su cabello negro y liso.

- Satisfecho.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿No te hice daño, cierto? – Sigyn se echó a reír.

- Lo sentí… lo sentí extraño al inicio – respondió ella – pero… - le tomó del rostro – fue fantástico.

Loki sonrió ante la respuesta de su amada.

- Yo… yo también lo sentí así, Sigyn. Juro que nunca me había parecido tan intenso – dijo él, pensativo mientras se reproducía el recuerdo no lejano de esa excitante y dulce primera noche de amor con ella.

La muchacha acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Quiero que sepas que no podía pensar en otra – dijo él – era como si… ninguna de las otras mujeres con que había compartido el lecho hubieran existido – Loki levantó un poco la cabeza para ver su reacción. Sigyn rió y echó un sutil suspiro de placer.

En ese incalculable enamoramiento, Loki se imaginaba que ella entendía lo que le sucedía, y que le tomaría bastante abandonar esos traumas y demonios de su pasado que aún lo perseguían.

- Ya pasó… - le consolaba ella, viendo que se estaba alterando y emocionando otra vez – Shhh, ya pasó todo… - intensificó el abrazó, casi arrullándolo. Loki no pudo contenerse y sucumbió al amoroso abrazo de su amada. Sigyn le susurró ahora, ya que estaban más juntos que nunca, que le causaba tanta dicha observar que Loki no estaba exigiéndole ni pidiéndole nada, no quería nada de ella _**excepto a ella. **_A eso agregó también que le encantó ver cómo la buscaba y la abrazaba con esa desesperación, la forma en la miraba… no se había sentido tan protegida y tan amada en su vida. Le alegraba saber que podía darle lo que él más codiciaba; su cuerpo entero, su alma sin vestigios ni heridas que ensombrecían su pureza. Loki sonrió aliviado ante esas afirmaciones, y más cuando ella seguía relatándole que había rechazado innumerables ocasiones en las que algún guardia u otro hombre le habían ofrecido sus caricias y que su respuesta a cada negación a sus peticiones era que esperaba al hombre correcto.

- Eso es muy hermoso – dijo él – me alegra saber que alguien esperó por mí… nunca podré pagártelo.

Sigyn agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

- No tienes por qué. Tú has hecho mucho por mí también – rió ella con ternura.

- ¿Sabes cuánto fantaseé con esto? – Musitó él – tú y yo… así, abrazados, después de hacer el amor… - Loki la besó tierno en los labios, sólo para volver a su ubicación original.

- Y lo hemos hecho – hizo algunos mechones negros hacia atrás, para mirarlo – en todo caso si me hubieras pedido… aun no siendo amantes todavía y sabiendo que sufrías de esa manera por mí, con gusto… lo habría hecho.

El embaucador movió la cabeza en negación.

- No, Sigyn. Jamás te habría pedido eso. Al menos no en ese… contexto. Sí, me moría de deseo… pero así no tenía derecho sobre tu cuerpo.

- Pues ahora sí lo tienes, así como yo lo tengo con el tuyo. Eres mi esposo y te amo.

Aquella aseveración lo relajó aún más.

- Había anhelado tanto el día en que pudiese sentir tu piel contra la mía, que nuestros cuerpos pudiesen enredarse y convertirse en uno solo… y tenía miedo de quedarme dormido… solo para descubrir que eras un sueño y nada más.

Las manos de la intensamente amada fluyeron por la lastimada piel de la espalda del dios de la malicia. Toda la musculatura del acariciado se contrajo suavemente a la merced de ese bellísimo gesto, sobrecogido de emoción ante esa declaración de amor que no hacía uso de palabras. Como un minino, se dejó llevar ante esa cálida lisonja.

- Yo también… - musitó ella - creía que podía ser un sueño – se miraron fijamente – no sabes cuánto quise esto. Y ha sido hermoso, más de lo que podía imaginar. Lo mejor de todo, es que lo viví contigo.

La muchacha lo escuchó reír contra su pecho.

- Sigyn… - susurró sin aire.

- ¿Querido?

- Quedémonos así – jadeó él, presionándola más contra él.

- Lo que tú quieras, amor mío – susurró ella, complacida ante su gesto.

Siguieron atados al otro por unas horas más. Eso hasta que al fin el alba comenzó a asomarse en el cielo asgardiano, lo que indicaba que debían deshacer ese lazo esencial, intrínseco. Loki se levantó, preso de un pesadísimo sopor hermosamente provocado por el abrazo otorgado por Sigyn, quien también se veía agotada por las garras de ese letargo que no parecía dejarla pensar ni moverse con claridad. Ambos se vistieron, para el disgusto de los dos. Una vez que se veían completamente vestidos, Loki la rodeó con un abrazo, sabido de que no la vería por el resto del día.

No quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara con él.

Separándose de ella, la tomó de su rostro para besar sus labios. Los sintió bien, saboreándolos y relamiéndolos. Sigyn se estremeció, repitiendo después la acción con la boca de su amado. Él sonrió contra la de ella, contento de que le gustara lo que estaba haciéndole. La tomó de la mano, cerrando los ojos, como negándose a aceptar el hecho de que tuviera que marcharse así de pronto.

- Te veré pronto, querido – dijo Sigyn, sonriéndole.

Él asintió lentamente, dejándola ir.

- Yo también te veré pronto… - ella emuló su asentimiento, alejándose de su mano.

- _Amada mía…_ - susurró triste y a la vez contento, cuando ella se había ido del aposento.

Loki se volvió a mirar su cama, cuyas frazadas y sábanas yacían hechas un fárrago tras esa noche cincelada con fuego. Él sonrió, casi nostálgico.

De vuelta al escenario de la realidad, el embaucador se marchó de la habitación para acudir al desayuno con su familia. De seguro se encontraría con su adorada ahora, y no podría contener la sonrisa al verla. No le importaba en lo más absoluto si todos en el palacio los habían escuchado. Nunca se había sentido tan… feliz, poderoso pero por sobre todo eso, saturado de satisfacción.

Eso sí, no podía delatarse. Perdería a su Sigyn si alguien se enteraba de esto. Sin embargo, si quería mantenerla a su lado, debía encargarse de aquel tumultuoso e insurrecto soldadito de cuarta que molestaba a su ahora esposa. Ya se las ingeniaría para continuar con sus planes de pacificación, y así hacer que Odín la hiciera oficialmente su esposa.

Serían una pareja feliz y él al menos tendría alguien con quien contar siempre.

Pero como si su mente pudiese llamar a aquellos a los que dedicaba sus juicios internos, Loki sintió que su odiado enemigo en el plano del amor se aproximaba y ajeno a los terribles planes que maquinaba el embaucador contra él.

Apretó los dientes ante su presencia y decidió darle una advertencia, aunque sin querer revelarse ante él del todo.

Y siguió su trayecto.

* * *

Evitando todo contacto con el príncipe desquiciado, Theoric se dirigía al gran salón del trono. Iba acompañado de Arko y Tyr, los que iban casi al paso de él. Les dijo que prosiguieran el trayecto sin él.

El barbudo guerrero continuó su paso hasta dar con Fandral, a quien preguntó la ubicación del padre de todos. El rubio y refinado guerrero apuntó en dirección hacia el mirador de mármol. El hombre se dirigió hacia allá.

Padre de todo parecía compartir palabra con su esposa, la que andaba de su brazo. Theoric detuvo la andanza con tal de no interrumpir la conversa entre los esposos. El joven se ajustó un poco el casco, la barba y comprobando que su aspecto estuviesen bien en orden.

Al momento en que Odín fijaba la vista en uno de sus guardias, se quedó en silencio un instante. Sin embargo, le pidió a Frigga que le esperara en el corredor al notar la presencia del soldado.

- Su Majestad – le dijo él, haciendo una reverencia – no deseo… importunarle…

- No, hijo. No hay inconveniente. ¿Deseas algo?

Theoric tragó saliva por su producida petición.

- Sí… deseaba pedir con toda humildad… su permiso para hacer cortejo a una joven… y así hacer que se case conmigo… - pidió él, nervioso - estoy muy solo y… necesito la grata compañía de una mujer. Soy uno de los pocos que están quedándose solos en la escuadra de los halcones escarlata. Y no quisiera morir sin dejar a un hijo…

Odín clavó su único ojo en el guerrero, dilatado ante la venidera significación de esa frase.

- ¿A quién deseas cortejar?

- Quería pedirle humildemente… que… me permita cortejar a la doncella más hermosa que existe en los nueve reinos - dijo él – a la doncella Sigyn.

El padre de todos permaneció mudo ahora.

- ¿Cortejar… a Sigyn?

- Sí, su Majestad. No me gustaría dejar que tal hermosura como la de ella se pierda en la servidumbre – adujo Theoric – es una buena mujer, se nota su carácter servicial… y quisiera que fuese mía.

Odín se le acercó.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado?

- Pues sí. Y quiero convencerla. No tiene un enamorado, que yo sepa.

- Theoric, no puedes obligar a una doncella a que se case contigo – dijo el anciano - ¿Se ha negado a tu petición?

El soldado asintió dudoso de hacerlo a primeras.

- Sí, se ha negado… pero no quiere darme una oportunidad para demostrarle que soy digno de ella.

Odín movió la cabeza en negación ante esa aserción.

- ¿Pero por qué insistes?

- Porque la deseo a mi lado – contestó Theoric, desvergonzadamente – es una buena mujer y quiero que esté a mi lado.

- Si se ha negado no puedo interceder en su decisión, Theoric – dijo el anciano rey – no puedo obligar a una mujer que mucho menos es mi hija a casarse contigo.

Theoric bufó un suspiro de carácter doloroso.

- Me preocupa que… esté tan sola y… que hayan hombres que quieran buscar su corazón. Hay cientos de hombres que darían lo que fuera por tenerla. Es delicada, servicial… calmada, respetuosa, ideal para una esposa.

Odín frunció el ceño.

- Sí, lo hemos presenciado. Pero si me dices que se ha negado no puedo obligarla a desposarte. ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Pues… porque la quiero y porque quiero cuidarla – respondió él – es la mejor compañía para un hombre.

Odín asintió.

- De aquello no hay duda alguna, pero…

- ¿Pero?

El rey negó con la mirada.

- No puedo concederte ese favor, Theoric. Sí, Sigyn podrá estar sola pero no soy su padre para darle esa orden.

- Y si ella me acepta, ¿Nos casaría?

El padre de todos se quedó mirándole con expresión analítica.

- Podría ser. Sigyn no tiene padres y su tutora es Hlin.

- _Ah… la vieja gruñona esa _– pensó el soldado.

- Pues… a ella podrías preguntarle.

Theoric asintió.

- Pero si Sigyn continúa negándose, déjala en paz. Es una sirvienta pero no una esclava.

- Ya veo… creía que para las dos era igual – dijo él, más para sí mismo.

- Puedes retirarte – dijo Odín.

- Sí, padre de todos – lo reverenció, alejándose – gracias.

El viejo hizo un gesto de cabeza. Y con eso el fracasado guerrero se marchó del palacio.

* * *

A medida que la mañana iba tomando su curso, las curiosas sirvientas eran testigos de la inexplicable y fastuosa dicha que invadía a Sigyn por ese día de trabajo. Se la había pasado tarareando una que otra canción de amor popular, pintando la confusión en el rostro de sus compañeras.

- ¿Qué te sucede, niña? – le preguntó Hlin, observándola arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

- No pasa nada – dijo ella, sonriente – ya voy a mi trabajo.

Hlin arrugó la nariz, pero no le dio más importancia.

- Pues bien. Cualquiera cosa que sea que te haga feliz, está bien – dictaminó la anciana – vete ya.

Sigyn seguía canturreando, dando vueltas hasta salir de la casa. Eso hasta que se topó con alguien, deponiendo su alegre cantar.

Era el simpático Hermod, el que traía su casco en su mano.

- ¡Eh! – Exclamó él - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, Hermod – susurró ella, sonriendo como boba – no hay que preocuparse – echó una carcajada, haciendo que el soldado riera – buenos días – se despidió haciendo una reverencia mientras seguía girando, danzando y caminando luego al bosque para recoger los frutos silvestres ofrecidos por la bondadosa naturaleza.

Hermod se quedó mirándola, atónito ante la felicidad contagiosa de la tierna Sigyn, que seguía deleitando a los que pasaban por ahí con su melodioso canto de sirena. Sonrió y se alegró aun no sabiendo la razón de su regocijo…

La joven iba recolectando plantas, tomando sus semillas de apio y uno que otro guisante. Una vez terminado, se dirigió a la caseta en donde estaban sus compañeras. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Respiró hondo, ante el recuerdo de la apasionada noche de amor con su amo y esposo, amándolo y entregándole todo el cariño del que había carecido desde siempre. Loki se lo agradecía, se dejaba amar, arrullar, _sanar _por sus manos de mujer prodigiosa.

Distraída esta vez, se cortó un dedo. Se quejó sonoramente, deponiendo su labor para detener el sangrado de su dígito. Se colocó un pequeño trozo de paño blanco, que parecía una gaza. Cuando el fluido escarlata se había detenido, retornó a su deber. Sigyn lavaba las verduras y las frutas, quitando la suciedad proveniente de la tierra. La joven lo dejó todo sobre un cuenco de madera, yendo ahora a la cuadra que estaba como división de los halcones escarlata. Le habían encargado la tarea de pulir unas pocas armaduras. Sigyn se acercó a unas cuantas carcasas un tanto opacas, con sus respectivas partes que las componían, como la pechera, las canillas y las braceras.

Estaba sola, y sólo el crispar del fuego consumiendo la madera de la chimenea resultaba espantar el silencio que se hallaba ahí. Eso hasta que unas pisadas que iban de forma creciente la distrajeron de su deber.

Sigyn se volvió casi de manera violenta, hasta que comprobó que era alguien a quien conocía bien:

- Tranquila, soy yo – respondió el príncipe, que ahora era su marido.

Ella dejó su labor de lado para arrojarse confiada a los brazos del fervientemente amado. El embaucador rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, besándola en su cabello y en su frente.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Espero no estés cansado – dijo ella, alejándose para ofrecerle un poco de agua.

- No mucho… - dijo él, recibiendo la copa con agua.

- Me alegra… - agregó ella, jugueteando con sus manos.

Loki se percató de la acción que su amada ejercía.

- Oye… - se acercó a la criada, dejando la copa vacía en una mesa – Sigyn…

- ¿Sí? - le atendió ella.

El timador aclaró su garganta, tomándola de sus brazos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Anoche… fue…

Sigyn echó una suave risa.

- Sí, fue increíble – agregó la muchacha, sonrojándose.

Loki acarició su mejilla.

- Me encantaría hacerlo de nuevo, si no te molesta – dijo ella, acercándose más a él – o cuando tú quieras…

- Sé de tu increíble disposición sobre eso, mi pequeña Sigyn – musitó él, muy complacido – quizá… podríamos seguir esta noche lo que iniciamos ayer.

- Con todo gusto – siseó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

El joven iba a depositar un beso en sus labios cuando escuchó que la puerta por la que cual él había entrado se vio asediada por llamados y golpes. Sigyn se apartó de él, indicándole que se escondiera en voz baja y apresurada. Loki se escondió acelerado detrás de la pared de la habitación contigua a la que ella se encontraba.

Fue entonces que Sjöfn y Löfn entraron a la recámara, casi dando saltitos. Aquello era evidente que mostraba una noticia o un chisme de esos buenos que siempre solían compartir con Sigyn, la que no prestaba atención a esto por considerarlo una bajeza.

La castaña se colocó en frente de ella, mientras que la cobriza se reía calladamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia, desesperándose ante la presencia de las mellizas que le miraban sin decirle palabra.

- No tienes idea - comentó Löfn.

- ¿Idea de qué?

- De que Hlin ha preparado tu compromiso con Theoric – le respondió Sjöfn sonriente.

Tal respuesta caló tanto en Sigyn como en el príncipe demente, el que se contuvo casi de manera imposible la tos causada por esa rigurosa referencia. Sin embargo, prestó muchísima atención a lo que se platicaba.

- ¿Qué? – Articuló Sigyn, cautiva de la sorpresa.

- Que Hlin, por ser nuestra matrona desde pequeñas, ha aceptado que Theoric comience a cortejarte y así lograr que te cases con él. ¡Es un hombre tan conveniente!

El silencio cortó las cuerdas vocales que dotaban a Sigyn de su hermosa voz. "Maldito" pensó, "mil veces… maldito". ¡No podría haber hecho tal cosa!

- ¡Sigyn! – Le dijo Sjöfn - ¿Estás bien? – le tocó el brazo, pero la informada se corrió de su apretón bruscamente.

- ¡Pero qué…!

- ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?! – Chilló Sigyn, la voz profiriendo puro odio y rabia - ¡Miserable!

Las mellizas retrocedieron ante el sobresalto de la criada.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- ¿Cómo que "_ocurre algo malo_"? – Le preguntó ella, escandalizada - ¡¿Quieren forzarme a casarme con él?!

- ¿Por qué reaccionas así, Sigyn? – le preguntó la castaña.

- ¡Porque no quiero desposar a Theoric! – Exclamó la rubia, indignada - ¡No lo quiero! ¡Lo detesto!

Las sirvientas se miraron, atónitas.

- Pero Sigyn… ¿no ves la gran oportunidad que tienes al desposarte con él? – preguntó Sjöfn.

- ¡No! - aulló ella, con la voz quebrada por la impotencia - ¡Theoric no me ve más que como un objeto servicial! ¡No toleraría ser su esposa para que me esté tratando como una sirvienta!

- Pero será tu esposo y tu amo – comentó Löfn, confundida por la actitud que se manifestaba fuera de lo que la sociedad y tradiciones imponían.

- Soy una criada, pero tengo mis derechos – rectificó Sigyn, molesta – y si digo que no deseo casarme con Theoric no pueden obligarme. ¿Qué beneficios les trae a ustedes si me caso con él?

- Dejarás de ser una solterona – arguyó Sjöfn descaradamente, y con intención burlesca.

Sigyn les dio la espalda a ambas.

- Díganle a Hlin que hablaré con ella luego – dijo Sigyn, seria y furiosa.

Las chicas asintieron lentamente, como dudando de efectuar aquella acción.

Ahora Loki sí que se veía consumido de un auténtico e irrefrenable deseo de deshuesarlo como un cerdo. Se atrevió a pasar la línea… ¡A pedirle a Hlin la mano de Sigyn! Cómo no iba a matarlo, ¡Ruin mal nacido! Se las vería con él. Pero esta vez sí que lo haría, lo vaciaría hasta la última gota de sangre…

Loki esbozó una sonrisa malévola, buscando ahora algo con qué salir de ese embrollo. Chasqueó sus dedos y adoptó otra vez su excelsa y sensual figura femenina. Deslizó sus manos por la tela del vestido que cubría sus caderas y cintura para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

- _Bien, Theoric. Vamos a ver si la "bella dama" no es capaz de darte una paliza que hasta a tus antepasados les dolerá… _- gruñó él, mentalmente, arrugando la nariz ante el pensamiento que traía inevitablemente la imagen del odiado miembro de la guardia de _élite _de Odín.

Se sacudió el poco polvo que tenía su fachada de fémina, ahora dispuesto sin miedo alguno, a integrarse a la escena protagonizada por las tres criadas, quienes volvieron la mirada hacia la curiosa pero hermosísima mujer que había surgido – según ellas – de la nada.

- ¿Eh? – Löfn se quedó con los ojos prácticamente adheridos a la perfecta figura.

- ¿Y esa quién es? – le preguntó Sjöfn, mirándola casi con desprecio.

Sigyn, la que por estar sumida en la irritación por la noticia no se había dado cuenta de la amadísima que se había colado como siempre, morosa en el momento menos indicado como menos esperado, dio un espasmo al verla.

- Ella es mi prima… de nombre. Su nombre es Thökk – contestó Sigyn, intentando aguantar como mejor podía el nerviosismo que la presencia de su adorado (¿O adorada?) le inculcaba.

Pero Löfn se echó a reír.

- Sigyn… de lo que sé bien de ti es que no tienes parientes. Ni cercanos ni lejanos.

- Te he dicho que es prima de nombre, no de sangre. La conozco hace un tiempo – adujo Sigyn, hastiada de la situación. La castaña iba a agregar algo pero él frunció el ceño.

- Y no sigan fastidiándola más, miserables – gruñó Loki, insidioso.

Tanto Sjöfn como Löfn abrieron los ojos en pasmo ante la silente agresividad mostrada por la nueva llegada al lugar.

- ¿Has terminado, Sigyn? – le preguntó él.

- No, se supone que iba a pulir estas armaduras - contestó ella, con un hilillo de voz.

- Te demorarías mucho, ¿Por qué no dejas que estas dos hagan el trabajo? – propuso Loki, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Pero Thökk…

- Ven, vamos. Iremos a otro lugar donde puedas trabajar – dijo la mujer, agarrándola de la muñeca y sacándola del lío – supongo que si tienen tiempo para andar preguntando estupideces y berrear chismes, también lo tienen para hacer sus deberes. Así que deja que hagan lo suyo, pequeña – y la empujó, más bien que la llevó fuera de la cabaña.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Sigyn.

- Ahora sí que mato a ese maldito – exclamó él, apenas se encontraban afuera - ¡Sí que voy a…!

- Loki, cálmate ya – le sosegó Sigyn, echándole aire con la mano.

- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! – Bramó Loki, hecho una furia moviendo las manos - ¿Cómo es posible que ese imbécil…? – lanzó un gruñido de rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

La apacible criada dio unas palmaditas a su brazo.

- Calma, amor mío. Ya hallaremos una forma de librarnos de esta complicación – musitó ella – No podría ser que a Theoric se le ocurriera otra cosa.

- Por favor, dile a Hlin que no quieres casarte con él… ella no puede hacerte eso… los que pertenecemos a la realeza nos casan por interés pero… ustedes los que sirven… - echó un suspiro – pueden casarse si así lo quieren.

Cabizbaja, Sigyn asintió ante ese hecho que era muy cierto.

- Es verdad – corroboró ella, entristecida.

- Yo lo arriesgaré todo, Sigyn. Aún si eso me cuesta todas mis posibilidades de victoria sobre Thor y apoderarme de Asgard – dijo él, abrazándola con fervor.

Sigyn se estremeció. Y respondió al cariñoso abrazo.

- No digas eso… podrás ser el rey de Asgard sin mí…

- ¡No, no! – hundió la cara en su cuello.

Ella deslizó sus manos por su larguísima melena azabache.

- Iré a encontrar a Hlin, tú mientras podrías encontrar a Theoric y decirme dónde está para hablar con él.

Loki levantó la amurrada cara de su cuello, intentando hallar más aire con el cual encontrar la quietud. Puso sus manos en su cintura

- No concibo la idea de perderte, Sigyn – masculló él, con voz ronca debido al nudo en la garganta que sentía.

- ¡Yo tampoco la concibo! – exclamó la pequeña criada, lanzándose a su cuerpo y posando su cabeza laureada por su cabellera aurífera.

La muchacha entonces miró a los alrededores: nadie pasaba por ahí.

- Ya tengo una idea – cuchicheó Sigyn, traviesa – iré a ver qué se trae Hlin con todo esto.

- Sí. Separémonos, yo iré a ver dónde está ese desgraciado – dictaminó Loki.

Con un furtivo beso en los labios del otro, acordaron encontrarse a la tarde de ese mismo día en el balcón del palacio de Odín.

* * *

Como la tarde anunciaba su llegada acompañada de nubes en Asgard, Loki salió a cabalgar por las calles, peripuesto en su tétrica capa negra con capucha. El animal de montura cabalgaba cercano al centro del reino luego de averiguar lo que Hlin se traía al aceptar la propuesta nupcial de Theoric. Loki nuevamente adoptó su forma de mujer con tal de pasar desapercibido.

Miraba psicóticamente hacia todas partes sin que nadie se percatara, pero muchos dejaban pasar a la extraña visitante. Buscó con los ojos a Theoric, el que no aparecía por lado alguno. Rabioso, hizo crujir los dientes. Si lo viera, y más si estaba solo, no tendría piedad con él. Encontraría a alguien a quien culpar. O dirían que había sido atacado por un animal salvaje.

Aquello le hizo sonreír, perverso. Así ese maldito se alejaría de su amada Sigyn, y así él podría quedarse con ella… ese pensamiento solo le hacía feliz. Que fuese suya completamente, disfrutar para siempre de su ternura y alejarla de esa vida de servidumbre que ella, pese a todo, alegaba que era de su agrado. Una que otra mujer se le acercó, ofreciéndole una y mil baratijas con el argumento "qué joven eres, y necesitas algo con qué adornarte…". Por supuesto, Loki rechazó toda oferta que ante los ojos de una mujer común y corriente, habría sido irresistible. Preguntó una que a otra vieja que pasaba ahí si había visto a Theoric, describiéndolo como "un incipiente y de aspecto bruto".

- Sí, hija. Lo vi pasando por allá, cerca del camino que lleva a la casa de su Majestad, el padre de todos – le respondió una anciana comerciante – iba muy lento, con unos de sus compañeros. Creo que iban en una cantina, uno iba hablando de… matrimonio.

La garganta del timador secretó una áspera tos ocasionada por esa última palabra que él consideraba tan profana y mancillada. Se cubrió la boca con tal de calmar su convulsión pulmonar. Le pidió más indicaciones a la anciana, y esta le indicó el lugar dónde se encontraban. Le agradeció la información y se disponía a montar de nuevo en su rocín negro cuando algunos _einherjar _que pasaban por el lugar se quedaron mirándola.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Loki, contraído.

- ¿Qué está haciendo una belleza como ésta así sin protección? – le preguntó el soldado, mirándola libidinosamente.

- ¡Qué mujer! – exclamó otro, devorando a la _svartálfar _con los ojos.

- ¡Preciosa!

- ¡Diosa del _Valhala_!

Asqueado, el timador le dio la espalda, cuchicheando uno que otro insulto hacia los insolentes. Pero tenía que admitir que prefería eso a que le descubrieran, de modo que se armó de paciencia ante los desagradables piropos que le llovieron. Se puso la capucha con tal de no quedar permeable a los halagos ante la contrahecha figura de hembra para continuar su itinerario.

Tras largos minutos de cabalgata, Loki al fin llegó al lugar señalizado por la mujer. Pagando unas cuantas piezas de oro, le dijo al cuidador que se quedara vigilando al caballo. Sin quitarse la capa ni mucho menos la caperuza, entró a la tasca en la que se encontraban muchos hombres y ninguna mujer a excepción por las meseras.

- ¡Eh, Theoric! – Chilló uno de los soldados que lo acompañaba, que resultó ser el amistoso Hermod - ¡Un brindis por ti y tu compromiso!

- ¡Por la bella e inteligente Sigyn! – exclamó Arko, levantando la copa.

- Supongo que por eso estaba tan contenta hoy día – musitó Hermod al oído del tosco y rudo Tyr.

- ¡Seguro! ¡Incluso hasta las almas que más mal pueden llevarse pueden enamorarse! – exclamó Tyr, sonriente.

Ambos guerreros echaron una carcajada, chocando sus copas en alegría. Theoric, sin embargo, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, los ojos pardos perdidos en la copa de cerveza llena hasta excederse. ¿Sigyn se había enterado tan rápido? Lo asombró la velocidad con la que los chismes iban y volaban. Se la bebió de un certero trago. Iba a pedir otro trago cuando la visita de una inesperada y excepcional persona que se sentaba un par de puestos más allá de él a su lado izquierdo. Se quedó mirando a ese raro invitado.

Tenía manos bastante delgadas y uñas… negras. Estaba inclinado y no se le veía la cara debido a la gruesa caperuza que traía puesta. Contrario a él, se bebía su copa de cerveza con mucha placidez. Aparentemente sin que este asistente lo advirtiera, se acercó con el fin de entablar una que otra pregunta que llevaría a una conversa.

- Hey, hola… - la saludó nerviosamente el rústico.

El extraño se giró hacia él. Y la oscuridad en esa cara lo asustó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el extraño, hasta ese momento.

- No, no pasa nada.

Esta vez la persona se quitó la capucha con tal de ventilarse. Y Theoric dio un salto al reconocer en ese rostro a la odiada _svartálfar _que lo había dejado en ridículo y como poco hombre. ¿Cuándo se había visto que una mujer golpeara y amenazara así a un hombre conocido por su fortaleza en las batallas? Era algo vergonzoso.

Improcedente a las reflexiones del poco pensador que tenía al lado, Loki acabó bebiéndose su copa de alcohol.

- Así que has venido.

- Sí, ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó él, irónico - ¿Se te ha perdido algo que me miras tanto?

- Oye, no hay que ser agresiva…- entrecerró los ojos como queriendo recordar algo - este… es que… ¿Cuál era tu nombre, preciosa? No lo recuerdo.

- Thökk – le respondió el timador, enfadado - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué me miras tanto, ah?

Theoric aclaró su garganta y sonrió como un estúpido.

- Nada… es sólo por ese enorme escote tan lindo que tienes – contestó desvergonzadamente el soldado, evidenciando su embriaguez.

Ultrajado, Loki le levantó una sola bofetada.

- ¡¿Qué te crees, grandísimo estúpido?! – Exclamó él – dices estar comprometido cuando andas mirándole las faldas a otras mujeres. Eres patético.

El acometido abrió más los ojos, sorprendido de lo alterada que estaba esa mujer que lucía tan provocativa.

- ¡Oye, pero cálmate maldita sea! – bramó él.

Algunos de sus compañeros se volvieron a ver el bochornoso espectáculo del cual Theoric era de nuevo el protagonista. Algunos se reían ante el estrépito pero más que nada de la vergüenza que nuevamente "Thökk" le hacía pasar a Theoric, el que se sobaba la región lastimada.

- ¿Qué pasa, hombre? – exclamó Hermod, atónito.

- ¿Acaso las mujeres no son lo máximo? ¿Por qué será que no les gusta que las halaguen? ¿Se están volviendo locas? ¿O prefieren que les digamos que son unas feas locas o histéricas?

Sin embargo, Hermod arrugó la nariz, oliendo la boca al soldado.

- ¡Pero hombre! ¡Ya no es ni la noche y ya estás borracho!

Theoric se echó a reír.

- Eso es de un verdadero hombre.

- ¿Y esperas a que Sigyn te tolere estando borracho?

- ¡Tiene qué! Puede unirse conmigo si así lo quiere.

Hermod sacudió la cabeza desaprobando lo que había pasado.

- Déjala en paz ya, ¿Acaso vas a permitir que Sigyn mire a otros hombres si está igual de ebria que tú?

El espasmo que el soldado dio fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué se fije en otros? ¡Nunca!

- Entonces no andes con esa mentalidad, pues – le corrigió Hermod.

Loki se quedó mirando al soldado para continuar su ingesta de alcohol, sonriendo a través del objeto de vidrio que le convidaba el delicioso líquido. Dejó la copa vacía para continuar hablando.

- Sigyn no quiere casarse contigo, Theoric – dijo él, limpiándose los restos de cerveza que le habían quedado en la boca.

El guerrero volvió a su puesto, clavó sus ojos en la bella pero falsa mujer que poco agradable le estaba resultando. Loki comenzó a sonreír de esa manera maligna que tanto miedo le había causado aquel día en que le había hecho saber de una manera indirecta que era él quien estaba jugándole esas malas pasadas.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que ser un verdadero imbécil para no darte cuenta de que Sigyn te detesta y no piensa casarse contigo – agregó la dama, apoyando la cara en su mano, a su vez que su codo se oprimía contra la superficie de la mesa.

- ¡Sigyn se acostumbrará a la idea de ser mi esposa!

- Eres un poco hombre, Theoric Sigyn me ha comentado sobre tu bajeza de haber hablado con Hlin para arreglar ese matrimonio – chistó Loki, irónico y molesto a la vez.

- Es por su bien.

- Sí, _"por su bien" _– se mofó el timador, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Sólo piensas en tus intenciones mientras que a Sigyn no la harás feliz siendo un borracho fracasado.

Theoric se levantó ultrajado:

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Es que no te han enseñado que debes respetar a un hombre? – bramó ultrajado.

Pero lejos de espantar al risueño y travieso Loki, logró animarlo a proseguir con su graciosa tirria al soldado.

- Sí, se me ha enseñado. _A uno que sea de verdad._

Algunos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Eh, Theoric! ¿Vas a dejar que una mujer te trate así? – le preguntó Tyr apenas las carcajadas le dejaron articular preguntas.

- Se cree el gran rey bañado en oro en lugar de darse cuenta del inútil soldadito de cuarta que es – añadió él, de paso haciéndole un gesto a la chica cantinera que servía los tragos para que le sirviese más.

- ¡Ah! – Chilló el vituperado - ¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme! – se situaba a agredirla cuando la tan deseada muchacha se apareció.

Algunos bajaron la voz al ver a la menuda Sigyn mirando la atronadora escena entre Theoric y Loki, el primero con una cara que denotaba odio en su estado más puro y el segundo demostrando descaro y poco y nada de vergüenza que sentía ante las mofas a su enemigo en el plano del sentimiento. La criada parpadeó inocentemente ante el panorama. Tyr le tiró un besó desde lo lejos, el cual ella no pareció agradarle. Sigyn avanzó contenta hacia Loki, dándole un cálido abrazo, diciéndole sin miedo que le echaba de menos. El guerrero levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Oye, querida – le dijo él, tomándola del brazo haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas - ¿Por qué le demuestras más afecto a ella que a mí?

- _Quizás porque no soy un hijo de perra que está obligándola a desposarme _– pensó Loki.

- Bueno pues, quería verla. Y me alegra que esté aquí, después de todo el mal rato que he pasado – y se salió de encima de él un tanto bruscamente – y déjame en paz de una maldita vez, Theoric.

El mencionado bufó aire en modo de desaprobación.

- ¿Y qué? – Respondió él – Hlin ya me ha dejado cortejarte para que seas mi esposa.

- Sin mi permiso – agregó Sigyn.

- Pues acostúmbrate a la idea – dijo él.

Loki contrajo el puño, conteniendo el deseo de echársele a Theoric como una bestia y asesinarlo. Sigyn se ocultó tras las espaldas del timador.

- No quiero casarme contigo, ¿Lo sabes? – le dijo ella.

Él se echó a reír.

- Sí querida, pero vas a irte acostumbrando a mí, preciosa... – susurró él, sonriendo con complacencia felina.

- No. ¿Qué sabes tú de mí, Theoric? ¿Sólo te gusto… porque soy atractiva?

- Bueno, hay que aprovechar que eres joven.

Gruñendo, Loki se bebió otro sorbo de cerveza. Esta vez decidió hacerle frente a Theoric de nuevo.

- ¿Y si estás celebrando tu cortejo con Sigyn por qué no escogiste un lugar mejor al cual llevarla?

La obligada agasajada echó un jadeo de sorpresa ante el atrevimiento de su amante.

- A ver, a ver… Thökk, ¿Es mi idea, o estás celosa?

- No. Me molesta que obligues a mi amiga a hacer algo que ella no quiere – dijo Loki.

- ¿Por qué no te devuelves por donde viniste, _svartálfar_? – le echó en cara el soldado.

- ¡Basta ya! – Exclamó Sigyn agitando las manos – Ahora mismo detendrás esta maldita idea que tienes de casarte conmigo. Le dirás a Hlin que dejarás todo esto de nuestro "compromiso" porque nunca voy a casarme contigo, ¿Has entendido? O juro que les diré a todos que eres un acosador – siseó Sigyn furiosa – ya sabes cómo vuelan las noticias entre la gente.

Theoric gruñó de rabia, indistinguible ante los oídos de los demás.

- Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos. Sigyn merece más que este maldito lugar.

La tomó de la mano, mientras salían apresuradamente de la cantina. Loki se apoyó del brazo de Sigyn, pese a que su estado etílico era menos que el de Theoric, se sentía mareado. Tosió cubriéndose con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – contestó él, cuando apenas el aire recién recobrado se lo permitía – no te preocupes. Llévame a un lugar donde pueda descansar.

- Lo que tú quieras – asintió ella rauda, auxiliándolo a ponerse en su caperuza – vamos ya.

Ayudándola a montarse en su caballo, Sigyn agradeció al cuidador su labor. Para dificultar aún más la situación, los cielos indicaron el acontecer de una tranquila lluvia que indicaba el fin de más de algún festejo. Algunos se cubrieron con lo que tenían a la mano mientras que otros salían a disfrutar del simple panorama, danzando y riendo.

No obstante, cuando ya se encontraban listos para abandonar aquel lugar cuando Theoric las alcanzó. La garganta de Sigyn liberó un jadeo al sentir que la gran y tosca mano del guerrero tan aborrecido apretujándole la muñeca, lastimándola.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas? – le preguntó oscuramente.

- Me voy a llevar a Thökk a una habitación – respondió ella, un poco asustada – no se siente bien.

El timador arrojó una tos mientras sus manos daban una vuelta a las riendas que mantenían el caballo a control del jinete.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya descubrí por qué no te quieres casar conmigo – dijo Theoric, determinante.

Aquel "descubrimiento" esbozó una curva de sonrisa en los preciosos labios de Sigyn, la que no pudo evitar también le preguntó irónicamente que qué había sido.

- Me costaba creerlo… pero supongo que tengo que aceptarlo – continuó él, tambaleándose – maldita sea…

- ¿Qué?

Loki estuvo atento a lo que iba a decirle, con el corazón en la garganta.

- Eres una maldita invertida – refunfuñó el soldado, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sigyn abrió los ojos aún más ante aquella palabra rasgada de vejamen y calumnia hacia ella. Lejos de enojarse, tragó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda al vituperante.

Lo que terminó de encender la ira en su pecho en el pecho del dios embaucador fue oír con sus propios oídos que aquella agresión había detonado el llanto de Sigyn, la que sollozaba notablemente. Al percatarse, el rostro del soldado dejó de astringirse para mostrarse más amable.

- Sigyn… - intentó tocarla en el hombro pero ella le esquivó.

- Querida… querida… lo siento – se disculpó él tomándola del brazo.

- ¡No quiero que me hables! – Aulló la calumniada con la voz quebrada, dándole un empujón - ¡Cállate!

- Pero…

- ¡Vete! - Y fue en aquel preciso momento en que Loki descendió del caballo lentamente para mitigar su odio a través de un merecido remoquete en su barbuda cara. El burdo soldado cayó al charco y lodo ocasionados por la lluvia. Le costó levantarse, mientras estiraba la mano con tal de que Sigyn lo ayudara, pero no. La criada por un momento dejó su característica bondad para marcharse junto a Loki el que no vaciló en propinarle una patada antes de volver a cabalgar. Sin embargo, al llegar al sendero del bosque que llevaría a la cabaña que albergaba a cada sirviente en una alcoba. Loki ordenó al caballo detenerse, y pese a lo aturdido que estaba entre tos le ofreció la mano a Sigyn para que se montara con él. Tomó la rienda que manejaba al majestuoso animal con una mano mientras que su mano se ocupaba en mantener a Sigyn a salvo de cualquier resbalo o caída.

- Miserable y repugnante mal nacido – dijo él – no puedo creerlo. Le juro que…

- No tenías que aparecerte así – le regañó ella – no puedo… no puedo tolerar el hecho de que nos descubran alguna vez. ¡Me llamó invertida, Loki, una invertida!

Él bajó la mirada, desanimado.

- Seguiremos hablando cuando lleguemos – dijo él en voz baja.

Ella lo aprobó y así fue. Dejaron al caballo cerca del establo para que descansara y pastara. Entraron a la casa, dirigiéndose a la alcoba la cual tenía una pequeña chimenea, la cual Loki encendió con sus habilidades psíquicas. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos, seguidos de la caperuza de cada uno. Sigyn le entregó un pequeño paño para que se secara un poco el cabello y las manos. Aseguró nuevamente la puerta, arreglando las cortinas y dejando a secar las prendas que se habían quitado.

Sigyn verificaba que no hubiera alguien rondando por ahí para cerciorarse de que nadie las interrumpiría. Se iba a separar de la puerta cuando Loki la atrapó desde su espalda. Ella intentó librarse sin comunicarle hostilidad o antipatía ante ese gesto. Simplemente no quería.

Iba a decirle lo que sentía cuando Sjöfn golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Sigyn? – Preguntó ella - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luchando contra la amorosa insistencia de Loki en su abrazo, la interrogada contestó.

- No… - susurró la criada.

- ¿Sigyn, cariño?

- ¡Estoy mareada! – Exclamó ella – No me siento bien. Por favor vete.

- ¿Sí pero no hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Me dejas pasar?

- No, Sjöfn. Estoy desnuda y no quiero hablar con nadie – respondió ella ásperamente, a la vez en que intentaba quitarse las manos de Loki de encima.

La respondida tardó en dar su contestación, mientras que Sigyn ya se resistía de manera mínima a la insistencia de Loki.

- Está bien. Espero que mañana amanezcas mejor – y se marchó.

Apenas los pasos de la cobriza se dispersaron con la distancia, la muchacha se retorció un poco ante las caricias del timador.

- ¡Loki, déjame ya! ¡No debiste haber ido a la cantina a tomar tanta cerveza!

Pero él seguía.

- ¿Acaso… deseas cortar todo vínculo conmigo?

La sirvienta volvió su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Te avergüenza ser mi esposa?

- ¡No! – Se negó ella, indignada y procurando no chillar - ¡No estoy diciendo eso!

Ahora el embaucador rodeó su cintura y la hizo girar su cara hacia la de él para besarla con pasión mientras que sus manos se filtraban por su corsé, desatando un poco sus cordones que lo mantenían ligado.

Pero Sigyn ponía sus manos sobre los brazos del amado.

- Loki, déjame ya – susurró ella regañándolo.

- Te quiero… - susurraba él. La criada sentía el olor a alcohol que lo tenía tan aturdido y con los sentidos por el suelo. Sin embargo, la muchacha se deshizo un poco del abrazo para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pió ella, molesta - ¿Por qué haces eso?

- No te vayas… - la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, y fue en aquel instante en que Sigyn se dio cuenta que Loki estaba llorando un mar de lágrimas – no me desprecies, por favor…

- Pero Loki… ¿Por qué lloras?

- Quédate conmigo… te daré todo lo que me pidas pero no te vayas – masculló él, ciñéndola más contra él.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho que me iré? Precisamente esto es lo que no me gusta sobre ti, no es como para que te abandone.

- Puedo cambiarlo… – halló la fuerza suficiente para presionarla, tras levantarla en vilo como la más ligera de las plumas, contra la pared.

- ¡Loki! ¿Qué te crees que haces…? – le preguntó ella, pero él sofocó su interrogante con su boca, desatando suavemente su corsé.

- Shhh… - chistó él, yendo ahora a su cuello, sin aliento.

Sigyn notaba su tristeza, y accediendo a la caricia sólo decidió responder al beso echando un gemido, y con los cuerpos de ambas mujeres viéndose apasionadamente abrasados por el fuego especial de la desesperación de sentir al otro, algo que se veía particularmente notorio en él.

- Eres mía… Sigyn, siempre serás mía… así como yo te pertenezco. Y… - echó un sollozo – _seremos… seremos uno para siempre_ – repitió la frase que había dicho antes de entrar a sus aposentos aquella noche en que la había convertido en su amante, sólo que esta vez las pronunciaba con aire de súplica, de desesperación.

- Sí, Loki. _Somos_ uno – aseguró ella en un susurro – No me iré de tu lado jamás, ¿es que dudas de mi palabra?

Él prensó su frente contra su hombro.

- No te cases con él – suplicó casi agonizante y sin aire – por favor…

- ¡Eso nunca! – le besó repetidamente en las mejillas, frente y labios.

La besó ahora de todas formas posibles, de modo arrebatador y luego de forma suave.

- Si Hlin piensa que eso me llevará a una vida mejor, está equivocada.

- _Muy _equivocada – remarcó Loki, entristecido – tú eres mía.

- Sí Loki – asintió ella, casi con prisa – soy tuya.

La tomó de la cintura y aplastó su cuerpo contra la pared.

- Quiero tocarte, Sigyn… necesito… demostrarte mi devoción hacia ti – susurró lloroso.

- Loki, sé que me quieres, pero por favor…

- No me dejes – dejó de ejecutar tanta coacción contra el cuerpo colmado de fragilidad de su adorada – haz lo que se te antoje conmigo… pero no me abandones – la besó en el cuello…

… y nada hizo más que gemir de placer.

- Ah… Loki – apoyó sus manos en las afables de la mujer que la acariciaba.

- Sí… sí te gusta – siseó triunfante, y apartó un mechón de cabello con su nariz, deslizando la mano por la redonda forma que hacía a su delicioso seno de adolescente bien perfeccionado por el cincel del crecimiento.

- No… - un flemático empujón logró llevarla al borde del lecho, cuidadosamente hecho.

- Ven conmigo – le pidió, deseoso pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Como dos de las telas más finas que pudiesen encontrarse, ambas féminas cayeron sutilmente a la cama. Loki se quitó la gruesa prenda de su torso y de las piernas para verse más libre. Con un movimiento felino, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo deseado de Sigyn, la que mantenía sus brazos lateralmente, las manos al lado de su cabeza, observándole y exponiéndole su corsé con tal de que continuara el inconcluso trabajo. Despacio y a ritmo lento, tiró las blancas cuerdas para cuando el dulce pecho se viese libre de esa entorpecedora prenda, para serpentear amenazante hacia su rostro.

- ¿Me deseas?

- Te deseo – respondió ella.

- ¿Me quieres? – la besó en los labios.

- Te quiero – la criada deslizó su dedo índice desde la frente hasta el labio inferior para atraerle más a ella.

- Y yo a ti – recostó el flamante y exuberante cuerpo de mujer sobre la pequeña y primorosa figura de adolescente.

Las manos del hechicero fluyeron versadas por las exquisitas sinuosidades puestas en su pecho. Ella armonizó su caricia y colocó sus manos en las de ellas para mejorar e incrementar la caricia: el timador masajeó y saboreó esos bellos atributos a su disposición. Sigyn arqueó la espalda, un suave gemido escapándosele de la garganta.

- Ah… Loki... continúa… continúa – pidió ella, gatunamente. Él sonrió ante sus palabras.

- ¿Te das cuenta cuánto te necesito? ¿De lo mucho que me haces falta?

- Sí – masculló ella, resbalando sus manos por el inmaculado rostro del amado.

- Quiero que te enteres de mi contemplación a ti, reina mía – dijo él, tomándola del rostro.

- Eres el único – jadeó ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Hundido en su pesadumbre, Loki rodeó la cintura de su pequeña para manifestarle su apego y su adhesión. Y la penumbra creada por las velas aumentó el anhelo de la pareja en plena demostración de su fervor.

Silencio y serenidad, como una tormenta, inundaron sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

* * *

Con la lluvia cayendo desde el cielo, Sigyn mantenía fuertemente abrazada el cuerpo femenino de Loki. Aún se besaban, acompañados del tenue sonido provocado por la lluvia. El timador disfrutaba de ese elixir y esa miel de flores que emanaba de la boca de Sigyn, como si temiera que si se apresuraba en sus besos se acabaría el dulce manantial de la diosa a quien estaba adorando, la que hallaba su regocijo de igual forma. Besos lentos, profundos, colmados de dedicación. _Enloquecedores. _

Sigyn desenredó la cascada nocturna que brillaba a la grácil luz brindada por las candelillas. Loki dejó de besarla para hundir los ojos en los de su esposa: ella le miraba dulcemente, sonriéndole.

- Me encanta hacerte esto – comentó él, en un susurro.

- A mí igual – respondió ella débilmente.

Loki echó una risa.

- Creo que la borrachera se me ha pasado… - agregó riendo.

- Creo que yo también bebí mucho – resbaló las manos por la cintura femenina, haciendo que Loki cerrara los ojos en placer. Mimó su cuello con su boca, deleitándose a cada susurro de cariño.

- Te gusta esta forma – dijo él.

- Me encanta – confirmó ella, desprendiendo sus labios de las líneas que marcaban su cuello – puedo amarte sin importar si tomas la forma de hombre o mujer. No me interesa que seas un cambia formas. Te amo tal como eres.

- Así como yo te amo a ti solamente – dijo él, inclinándose para rodearla posesivamente en su cintura y en su cadera, apoyando su cabeza cerca de su cuello.

- ¿Llorabas porque te piensas que voy a casarme con Theoric?

Él asintió. Sigyn trazó su cintura a su vez con sus brazos para quedar más cómoda. Por alguna razón, su lenta respiración delataba lo doloroso que aquello le resultaba. Ella le sacudió brevemente para hacerlo mirarla.

- ¿Crees acaso que voy a dejarte? No Loki, no voy a dejarte nunca. ¿No te prometí acaso en nuestra noche de bodas que nunca iba a abandonarte?

Loki se quedó con los ojos con la más grande sombra de alivio y de dicha.

- Sigyn… mi pequeña Sigyn – musitó él, estrechándola en sus brazos.

- ¿No te prometí por mi vida que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre? – se levantó con él para sentarse sobre la cama.

El interrogado asintió casi sin creer las palabras. Y al percibirlo, Sigyn gateó hasta él, sujetándose de sus hombros para después entrelazar sus brazos en éstos. Se sentó sobre él, besando su frente.

- ¿Sigyn? – Preguntó él atónito - ¿Qué…?

- Shhh… prometí quedarme siempre – tomó la muñeca que acababa en la mano de largos dedos blancos, para llevarla a su seno. Loki sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al sentir que Sigyn hacía frotar su pecho con complacencia y satisfacción.

- Estás matándome – dijo él, jadeante pero ella lo cercenó con un signo de silencio.

- Allí… allí – gimió ella, mirándole con provocación.

Ya rendido, Loki hundió el rostro en sus pechos, al instante en que sus manos hallaban la ondulada curva de su cintura. Ella solamente se limitó a acariciar su pelo, arrullándole y meciéndolo ligeramente.

Se quedó quieto, aferrado a la personificación de la bondad cuya voz alejaba todo pensamiento de perderla, pero con eso también se veía un duro contrincante al que debía tomar en serio. Debía maquinar una forma de deponer su intención de cortejo con tal de alejarlo de Sigyn.

… _Incluso si se manchaba de sangre las manos nuevamente._

* * *

**Tras tres largas semanas de no tener una maldita pizca de inspiración y un ajetreado mes en la Universidad... les traigo una nueva actualización, que va dedicada especialmente a alguien que llevo en el corazón: Hachi06.**

**Nuevamente les dejo una pista para acompañar la escena femlash. Es my bonita y de una de mis pelis favoritas:**

** www . youtube watch ? v = FlwCO15Gfec**

**Esta será la última escena de Sigyn y Lady Loki. Se los aviso para que no anden perdidas si no la ven en capis posteriores. Ya vendrá más entre nuestra pareja y más con aquella frase con la que terminé el capi, seguro se imaginarán qué es.**

**Lo de que Theoric ahora le diga a Odín y a Hlin (la mayor de las sirvientas de Frigga) que quiere casarse con Sigyn empeorará más la enemistad que tiene ya bastante colmado a nuestro príncipe, el que no dudó en poner de manifiesto su disgusto por lo que hizo...**

**También espero que les haya parecido cómica la escena en donde Loki toma su forma de mujer de nuevo para averiguar qué se trae Theoric XD **

**No creo que haya otra cosa más que explica**r, **sólo espero que me digan qué les ha parecido este capítulo(qué les gustó en particular, qué no, qué les gustaría ver...) y no se olviden de dejarme un review.**

**E insisto: A****gradezco enormemente a mi queridísima amiga Angie por hacerme unos preciosos cómics adaptados de este fic. (Ahora está más genial que nuncaaaaa! *v* ) Para ver sus trabajos dejo su página:**

**animax1990 . deviantart**

**Y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a mis lectoras:**

**Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, gpcat, ceres18, Satiashade, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar!**

**Bye, ;)**


	24. Odio

- ¿Vaya papelón que Theoric se armó ayer, no? – comentó Hermod, riéndose.

- Sí, hombre – afirmó Tyr – esa mujer estaba buenísima, caramba.

- ¡Sí! – Asintió Hermod con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Y para variar tuvimos que sacar a Theoric del lodo, creo que esa chica…

- Se llama Thökk.

- Bueno, Thökk lo agredió según lo dicho por algunos pocos que estaban ahí. Se pasó de copas también.

- Y Sigyn la llevó a un lugar tranquilo. No vi otra razón por la cual Thökk lo golpeó de nuevo.

- Cualquiera cosa que haya sido… creo que Theoric se lo merecía por ser tan desagradable – sentenció Tyr.

- La cerveza lo transforma – el guerrero de cabello negro y muy barbudo se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la aseveración de Hermod.

- ¿Y qué hay de esas dos sirvientas hermosas que acompañan a Gna y a Fulla?

- ¿Las mellizas?

- Sí… sus nombres eran Sjöfn y Löfn, ¿Cierto?

- Exacto.

- Están buenísimas, hombre.

- Pero yo creo que ninguna le gana a Sigyn y a Thökk – comentó Tyr, con una sonrisa sugestiva.

- Son muy lindas. Y eso que la segunda es bastante atractiva para ser una _svartálfar. _

- Sí, porque que las enanas son un espanto… - comentó el tosco guerrero.

- ¿Y si Sigyn ya tiene un amante?

- No se le puede obligar a una sirvienta a que se case, creo que Theoric se está pasando de la raya – opinó él.

- Le diré que puede comunicárselo a Odín. Si Theoric sigue así, lo más probable es que quede como acosador. Además, Sigyn es una buena alma – le dijo él – le salvó la vida al príncipe Loki.

- Sí… y yo entendería si él también estuviera con la cabeza perdida – dijo él – esa Sigyn es una dulzura.

- Una dulzura con todas sus letras.

- Sólo faltaría que Loki la estuviera cortejando. No lo culpo si estuviese interesado en ella. Si hasta el alma más vil podría sucumbir ante su belleza, lo cual es algo que no pasa inadvertido entre nosotros los hombres – comentó el guerrero de barba negra.

Hermod asintió sin otro remedio. En aquel minuto llegó Arko, el que se quitaba el casco, dejando caer su cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo estás, hombre? – se levantó Tyr, dándole un abrazo.

- Yo me encuentro bien – dijo el pelirrojo – debo volver rápido puesto que mi esposa y mi hijo me esperan para dar un paseo. Se lo he prometido.

- La familia es lo primero – comentó Hermod.

Tyr se dirigió a la puerta, creyendo oír a alguien. Estaba creído de que era Theoric, pero comprobó que eran algunos sirvientes, avisando que Odín les había convocado a una asamblea.

Algunos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el tema de ésta, pero Hermod se levantó y les ordenó a todos que hicieran lo mismo.

Tyr, sin más remedio, acudió a la llamada.

* * *

Frigga miraba los edenes en los que los jardineros reales hacían arreglos. Se veían arbustos repletos de rosas y de otras flores hermosas. Los funcionarios reales dieron el saludo y la reverencia a la reina de Asgard, la que sonreía bondadosamente a quienes la saludaban con respeto.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, se encontraba Sigyn arreglando y verificando que toda flor estuviese en su lugar. La reina se arrimó a la queridísima sirvienta, a la que había llegado a querer como una hija pequeña.

- ¡Sigyn! – La llamó ella, agitando la mano - ¡Querida!

La rubia levantó la mirada y saludó a la reina humildemente. Pero la piadosa reina se le acercó para rodearla con un abrazo, el cual Sigyn correspondió con todo gusto.

- Mi reina – dijo ella, sonriente.

- Hace mucho que no hablaba contigo, hija – musitó la reina.

- Es un honor poder hablarle – susurró Sigyn.

La reina sonrió y le hizo acompañar a la querida criada a un paseo por el elegante jardín decorado con toda clase de flores.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido este último tiempo, hijita?

- Todo está en completo orden, su Majestad – le dijo ella obsequiosamente y con una cálida sonrisa - ¿Y a usted?

Frigga asintió lentamente.

- Las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, de manera paulatina. Pero me alegra que todo esté regresando a lo que era. Sé que con Loki será más difícil, pero tengo fe en que esto quedará en el olvido.

Sigyn bajó la mirada, sonriendo silenciosamente. _Ella _haría que el dolor quedase en el olvido, para llenarlo de amor y de comprensión.

- Si me permite expresarme, yo también tengo convicción en el amo Loki.

La reina sonrió y la miró.

- Gracias a ti, mi hijo está vivo. Esperaría que te lo haya agradecido – y el rostro de la criada adoptó un tinte rojizo, que se asentó en sus mejillas.

- Por supuesto que el amo Loki ha expresado su gratitud – respondió ella, casi en el aire al recordar el fogoso primer beso con su amo, antes de volverse amantes – y yo… yo me siento enormemente feliz por haber hecho eso.

Frigga echó una suave carcajada de felicidad.

- He observado que disfruta de tu presencia.

Aquello cavó una violenta sacudida por parte de Sigyn, la que luchó por no mostrarse alterada por tal aseveración.

- Bueno… - replicó ella, nerviosa – supongo que podría alegrarlo.

La reina detuvo su caminata.

- Claro que lo alegras. Es obvio que el que hayas llegado a su vida ha dulcificado su actitud. Se ve que el cambio es imperceptible ante todos, excepto por Thor y por mí. Supondría que tú no te das cuenta.

- No… no es eso, mi reina.

- Es que la manera en que te mira dice muchas cosas… - comentó Frigga – no me sería extraño que mi hijo más querido esté enamorado de un alma tan bondadosa como la tuya.

Sigyn tragó saliva, con los nervios temblándole. La sabia mujer sonrió de forma complacida ante la mudez de la criada.

- Tú amas a mi hijo – concluyó ella sonriente, pese a la palidez mortal que ostentaba el rostro de la declarada.

La facultad del habla volvía a la mente de Sigyn, la que sonrió como una boba. Iba a articular algo cuando Frigga añadió otra cosa.

- Siempre lo supe – suspiró cerrando los ojos –, la forma en que sonríes cuando te hablan de él, cuando le ves y cuando lo sostenías en tus brazos cuando había sido envenenado… ¿Acaso no es eso amor?

Respirando pausadamente, la criada halló las palabras para responderle a la reina.

- Mi… mi señora… yo…

- Sí, hija.

- Es cierto… - admitió la criada, cabizbaja – yo amo a su hijo, mi reina. Siempre lo he amado.

- Te ofreciste a cuidarlo porque lo amabas… y deseabas alejarlo de todo lo que le había pasado, hacerlo olvidar su dolor y sanarlo de todo mal.

- Porque no soporté verle sufrir mientras lo castigaban de esa manera tan denigrante – arguyó ella con un hilillo de voz.

Frigga negó con la mirada, que lucía una expresión dolida por el recuerdo de aquel sádico escarmiento.

- Fue horrible. Sí.

- Habría hecho lo imposible y más para detenerle – replicó la menuda sirvienta, que tanto amor inspiró al príncipe demente y aborrecido por todos.

- Yo también lo habría hecho. Aunque mi esposo me hubiese sancionado – aseveró la mujer - pero tú hiciste todo eso por mí. Y por Thor.

Sigyn aún permanecía cabizbaja, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que sintiera por él. Sin embargo, Frigga colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

- No hay que temer. No te he juzgado ni dicho que tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo son malos…

La criada estaba completamente acorralada. Tuvo ganas de responder que sí, que la amaba con locura, que se había desposado con él en secreto y que se habían entregado mutuamente, motivados por el amor que los unía.

- El amo Loki es un hombre sorprendente, es cautivador y distinto de los demás. No sé cómo pueden despreciarlo cuando es un hombre tan inteligente y con tanto que entregar.

- Pienso lo mismo, pequeña – aseveró Frigga -, a Loki nunca le dieron la oportunidad de demostrar su inteligencia. Incluso cuando fue rey por tan poco tiempo, se veía triste.

- Sí. Yo le observaba y le miraba… sabía que le faltaba algo – afirmó Sigyn –, quise darle algo de aliento cuando volvió a Asgard.

- Supe que entraste a su celda para darle alimento.

- Lo hice, pese al mandato del padre de todos – susurró la criada.

Frigga asintió.

- Por eso gracias, hija. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – musitó la reina, conmovida – estoy absolutamente contenta de que alguien más ame a mi hijo, sin importar cómo sea.

- Y yo le agradezco que me permita sentir esto por su hijo, mi reina – dijo Sigyn, haciendo un gesto de cabeza.

- Y yo apruebo completamente eso, pequeña.

Sigyn sonrió y reverenció a la reina, marchándose del lugar. Frigga la observó partir, contenta, cuando la brisa de otoño barría las hojas que caían de los árboles.

La jornada laboral de los criados se veía concluida. Hlin se dirigía a la cocina para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. La anciana revisó cada habitación que pudiese estar con alguna que otra persona, que resultaron estar vacías. Sonriente se disponía a salir del palacio cuando Sigyn la abordó.

- ¿Sucede algo, niña?

- Sí, quería hablar contigo, Hlin – articuló la criada, con un hilillo de voz.

La anciana por un momento vaciló pero añadió luego de un rato que la atendería si salía con ella del palacio. La sirvienta asintió y acompañó a la criada a la salida. Llegaron a la casa en donde se albergaban los sirvientes y demás criados. Una vez que Hlin y Sigyn se sentaron, abordaron lo que competía.

- ¿Y?

Sigyn tragó saliva ante la contestación pendiente que debía darle.

- Sobre la petición de matrimonio que has aprobado.

- Ah, te has enterado de ello.

Ella asintió cabizbaja y luego con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Sí?

La joven halló el valor para decirle lo que pensaba en realidad, cosa que rara vez Hlin oía de ella.

- No quiero casarme con Theoric – dijo ella.

Hlin abrió sus ojos grises aún más ante lo sorpresivo de esa aseveración.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no quiero a Theoric como marido – repitió Sigyn.

La anciana echó una risa burlesca.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

- Porque no me gusta – a lo cual Hlin se echó a reír.

- No necesito preguntarte si te gusta. Te casarás con él porque yo lo estimo conveniente.

Frustrada, Sigyn la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué beneficio te trae el que yo me case con él? No eres mi madre, no eres nada familiar mío. Agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí desde que tengo memoria…

- Y ésta será la mejor manera de que me demuestres tu gratitud. Tienes lo que tienes debido a mí y más te vale que lo agradezcas.

- Theoric tendrá una buena posición como soldado de los halcones escarlata, pero no veo beneficio alguno hacia ti por no ser familiar mía.

Hlin movió la cabeza en señal de negación ante lo afirmado por la criada.

- No lo hago por beneficio. Sino para que te olvides de una vez de tu descabellada obsesión por el príncipe Loki.

Sigyn dio un salto.

- ¿Qué?

- Theoric es la mejor opción que tienes para casarte – le echó un ojos sospechoso - ¿O vas a decirme que piensas casarte con ese demente que no sirve para nada más que para dar problemas?

Ceñuda y furiosa por la injuria recién disparada a su amado, Sigyn se acercó a Hlin desafiante por primera vez.

- ¿Y crees que insultándolo como todos los demás lo han hecho contribuirá a que se sane? ¡Lo que necesita es que lo ayuden, no que lo injurien más! – exclamó indignada.

- ¿No has visto la forma en que trata a su _propia _familia? – Le recordó la mujer, casi igual de indignada – ¿O te crees que porque le salvaste la vida tiene una consideración especial contra ti? – La miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio - ¡Te crees la gran princesita de Asgard pensando en que Loki se fijará en ti, en lugar de la inútil sirvienta que eres!

- ¿Inútil? – Exclamó Sigyn, furiosa - ¿Me llamas inútil cuando la familia real me considera lo contrario? A ver si la palabra de una sirvienta es eficaz contra la palabra de la reina Frigga y el padre de todos.

Hlin torció su boca ante el atrevimiento de la usualmente silenciosa Sigyn. Pero frunció el ceño al notar algo que brillaba en el punto central del pecho de la criada tan fervientemente amada por el príncipe desquiciado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – chistó Hlin, sin apartar la vista del bonito colgante cuyo origen desconocía.

Al verse en aprietos, Sigyn se alejó de la anciana.

- No te importa – se dirigía a la puerta para salir de ese embrollo.

Pero Hlin la agarró del brazo.

- ¡Que me dejes, te he dicho! – reclamó Sigyn, luchando con la huesuda mano de la sirvienta.

Hlin le arrancó el collar de piedra luna que Loki le había obsequiado. Sigyn se quejó de dolor ante la fuerza ejercida. La vieja dirigió la mirada hacia la atacada, la que la miraba con una mixtura de miedo e indignación a la misma vez.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? – le preguntó como si fuese a asesinarla dependiendo de su respuesta.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, debatiéndose consigo misma si decir la verdad o mentir sobre la proveniencia de aquel tierno y valioso regalo.

- ¿Lo has robado? – le preguntó Hlin, observándola acusadoramente.

La culpada negó rápidamente.

- Me lo dio… el príncipe Loki – balbuceó Sigyn, nerviosa – luego de sanarlo de su envenenamiento.

- ¿Que el príncipe qué?

- Que el amo Loki me ha dado ese colgante como muestra de su gratitud por haberle salvado la vida – respondió con un hilillo de voz.

La anciana levantó una ceja, incrédula.

- No te creo en lo absoluto. El príncipe Loki no otorga miramientos ni a su madre y te crees que va a dártelo a ti – adujo Hlin, observándola con desdén – esta joya vale más que tú, una pobre y mediocre sirvienta usando joyas de la realeza… ¡Encima de eso, eres una mentirosa!

- ¡No soy una mediocre! – Chilló Sigyn, llena de rabia - ¡Ni tampoco soy mentirosa! ¡Te digo que ha sido el amo Loki quien me ha dado esa joya!

Hlin se guardó la arrebatada y preciada dádiva en su pequeño bolsillo. Con la rabia mancillándole su rostro, Sigyn intentó vanamente quitárselo pero lo único que consiguió fue una cruda bofetada por parte de la vieja. La menuda joven se tambaleó bruscamente a un lado, colocándose una mano en la parte agredida.

- Le haré saber a Odín que tiene una ladrona como salvadora de su hijo menor. Si eres inocente al probarse lo contrario, no tienes nada que temer – dijo ella.

Sigyn echó un sollozo de rabia.

- Entonces supondría que a Theoric no le gustaría una ladrona como esposa – contraatacó ella.

- Una esposa insurrecta es la peor desgracia.

- ¡No puedes obligarme a casarme con él! ¡No lo amo! ¡No lo tolero! ¡Es tan desagradable! - aulló Sigyn.

- Lo respetarás. Es tu deber de mujer.

- ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo amo! – protestó Sigyn, hecha pedazos.

- ¿Quién te habla de que estés enamorada de él? ¿Cuándo se ha visto que se case una mujer o un hombre por amor? Es un ideal del que deberías despertar.

- ¿Casarme con un alcohólico que sólo me ve como un objeto con el cual satisfacerse? No gracias, no es lo que quiero para mi vida. Seré una sirvienta pero no una prostituta.

- Nadie está tildándote de ramera, grandísima estúpida – la insultó Hlin – te casarás con Theoric porque así te conviene.

- ¿No has visto cómo me trata? ¡Cree que soy una mujer fácil!

- Ya sabes cómo es él. Te lo repetiré una y mil veces: vas a tratarlo con respeto como su condición de hombre lo amerita.

Echando un suspiro de impotencia, la criada contrajo sus manos.

- Hablaré con Odín. Él tiene más poder que tú en todo sentido – prometió Sigyn, con una hoguera azul surgiéndole de los ojos producto de la ira y de lo enseñado por Loki.

Se marchó del lugar, enfurecida. Se le desbordaron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se pasó rabiosa una mano por la cara, maldiciendo a Theoric y a su terquedad e insistencia con ella. Sigyn se dirigió al pozo, cuya agua puesta al fondo reflejaba la luna llena.

Se iba rumbo a su habitación cuando Eir se apareció.

- ¿Querida? – le preguntó la mujer, con una dulzura maternal que era poco propia de ella. Y aquella extraña dulzura se agudizó aún más cuando pudo denotar que los ojos de Sigyn estaban repletos de lágrimas, creadas por el coraje y la irritación al ser injustamente acusada.

- ¿Sigyn, estás bien? – se acercó más a ella, la que movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Eir la ayudó a levantarse y posterior a eso la llevó con ella a su cabaña.

Ya en la generosidad propinada por el humilde aposento de la sanadora, Sigyn se instaló, comiendo un pequeño bollo, de sabor dulce y de tonalidad marrón claro. Eir le entregó una capa de piel de lobo para darle calor en esa noche tan fría. Musitando las gracias, la afligida criada se acercó a la chimenea que ahuyentaba el frío.

- Hija, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Eir, preparando una bebida caliente para combatir el clima.

Sollozando, Sigyn halló la fuerza suficiente para responder a su interrogante.

- Hlin me ha acusado de ladrona, y me quitó mi piedra luna – murmuró ella con la voz rota.

La mujer entendió.

- Esa vieja es una pobre amargada – comentó Eir, sirviéndose a ella y para Sigyn un mortero con rica sopa surtida de verduras y aliños.

- Sí, sí que lo es - añadió la muchacha, tomando en sus manos el objeto que contenía el rico caldo. Eir asintió.

- Pero ese collar no lo has robado.

- No – negó ella, lagrimeando aún.

- Y es difícil conseguirlo, sin ánimo de ofenderte…

- Me lo ha regalado el príncipe Loki – se adelantó Sigyn.

Eir al igual que Hlin, permaneció estupefacta ante el origen del requisado obsequio.

- Que no te resulte raro, porque me lo ha dado de buen corazón.

- ¿Una muestra de agradecimiento?

- Sí.

Eir aceptó la respuesta. La muchacha bajó la cabeza.

- Seguro Odín no le creerá a Hlin. Pero no sé si Loki salga a defenderte. No pienso mal de él, sino que me resultaría difícil de creer que se meta en un asunto como ése.

- _No cuentes con eso _– dijo Sigyn en mente.

- Pero cualquiera sea tu problema, trataré de intervenir.

- No se trata de eso. Se trata de que se corran rumores sobre esto.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ello, te lo dije cuando eras más pequeña, "los perros siempre ladrarán".

Sigyn asintió.

- Además oí otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vas a casar.

La criada echó un suspiro de pena.

- Hay muchas que debería decirte. Pero ya te enteraste de ese asunto tan nefasto.

La mujer se dirigió al pequeño baúl que guardaba una serie de géneros, entre ellos una bonita capa de tonalidad añil muy tenue.

- Mira, pruébate esto – dijo Eir, extendiendo la capa para que Sigyn pudiese apreciarla mejor. La joven dejó el mortero sobre la mesita al frente suyo, sacándose de la frazada de piel, recibiendo la pieza ofrecida por esa amiga tan querida.

- La estaba haciendo para tu boda – añadió Eir, sonriente – te ves bellísima.

Sigyn en cambio, no lucía contenta.

- Sabes que no quiero casarme con Theoric, ¿verdad?

La sanadora frunció el ceño ante tal aseveración.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo odio. No me gusta porque es un borracho y un alcohólico – repitió Sigyn, amargamente.

Eir bajó la ojeada, avergonzada.

- Lo siento, desconocía eso.

- Aparte, ya estoy enamorada de alguien. Theoric ni Hlin pueden obligarme a casarme.

- Puedes decírselo a Odín – sugirió Eir.

- Tengo pensado decírselo.

- Espero que la vieja de Hlin no se ponga a armar un escándalo – añadió ella – si busca un beneficio por parte de Theoric, ¿Por qué no se casa _ella_ con él? Así deja de lloriquear por tu rechazo a esta boda.

Sigyn suspiró entristecida.

- Yo no siento que sea una boda – musitó con la voz quebrada – siento que es como si… me vendieran.

* * *

Florecía el alba en Asgard, iluminando poco a poco el palacio. Para Sigyn, todo seguía su curso normal, pese a la acusación que pesaba en sus espaldas. Estaba en la cocina, preparando los insumos para el desayuno real. Algunas sirvientas se paseaban alrededor de ella, comentándole acerca de la inculpación que ellas creían que desconocía. La acusada repetía pacientemente que lo sabía pero que no tenía que temer, puesto que nada había hecho.

- Te acusó con un guardia. Y lo más probable es que te encares con el padre de todos – añadió Sjöfn.

Sigyn tragó saliva ante aquella última frase que revelaba algo que hasta ese momento ignoraba.

- No he hecho nada.

- No es lo que Hlin ha dicho.

- Me da igual lo que ella piense – dijo ella, valientemente.

- Tiene poder sobre ti porque te crió desde pequeña.

- No, Eir ha sido como mi madre. Hlin se atribuye cosas que no debería.

Sin embargo, antes de que las curiosas pudiesen añadir algo más, un guardia las interrumpió al golpear la puerta.

- Odín exige la presencia de la joven Sigyn – replicó el vigilante de corpulento físico.

Algunas sirvientas se volvieron a mirar a la recién convocada, la que nerviosa se fue acercando a la salida con tal de atender a la llamada.

- ¿Sigyn? – preguntó Löfn.

- Ustedes ocúpense de lo que estaba haciendo – dijo la criada, sin mirarlas.

El guardia la agarró del brazo, escoltándola por los pasillos con tal de que responder al llamado del soberano de Asgard. No había muchos funcionarios de la casa real en ese momento, por lo que Sigyn dedujo que sólo respondería ante el mismo Odín, sin los consejeros que obviamente seguían expulsados y de regreso a Vanaheim, que era donde calaba su origen.

Sigyn tragó saliva, nerviosísima. El guardia la soltó bruscamente una vez que habían llegado, empujándola a escasos metros de donde se encontraba el trono del monarca asgardiano, quien se volteó a ella incrédulo de lo que sucedía a ese momento.

Para empeorar la situación, Hlin se encontraba ahí.

La criada agachó la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas ante el imponente hombre.

- Su Majestad – murmuró Sigyn, aterrada.

- Niña Sigyn – dijo Odín.

Tras un largo silencio, el anciano agregó:

- ¿Estás consciente del por qué estás aquí?

- Sí, su Alteza – respondió Sigyn, humildemente.

Odín asintió lentamente, bajando el ojo.

- No creo que seas una ladrona – dijo Odín - ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso?

- ¡Soy inocente! – maulló ella, sollozando.

El anciano se quedó mirándola. Hlin se le arrimó.

- Una sirvienta no puede tener tales joyas – añadió la vieja – y menos si es tan desobediente como ella.

La criada desvió la mirada sin que los dos que hablaban se diesen cuenta. Loki no se aparecía en lado alguno. ¿No se había enterado de esto? Esperaba que apareciera pronto para remediar el embrollo en el que se encontraba atrancada.

- ¿Por qué robaría ella una joya? Sigyn no es así – comentó Odín, confundido.

- Porque debe de sentirse importante por el hecho de haber sanado a vuestro hijo, por eso se cree que puede ostentar alhajas como estas – dijo ahora, sacando la joya arrebatada.

Odín tomó la piedra luna, atisbándola cuidadosamente.

- Es difícil encontrar una joya como ésta. Y si las hay, se adquieren a un alto precio – se volvió a Sigyn - ¿Cómo la adquiriste?

Antes de que la acusada pudiese responder, Hlin se adelantó.

- Ella dice la barbaridad de que el príncipe Loki se la ha regalado…

- ¡Silencio, mujer! – Exclamó el rey, iracundo ante la irrespetuosa irrupción - ¡Le he hablado a Sigyn!

Tanto la interrogada como la reprendida se encogieron de miedo ante la atronadora voz del padre de todos.

- Hija, por favor responde.

- Yo… - balbuceó ella tras vacilar algunos segundos.

No obstante, cuando Sigyn menos lo imaginó, una voz placenteramente familiar sus oídos irrumpió el ambiente.

- Está diciendo la verdad – siseó Loki, saliendo de la oscuridad, dejando ver la oscura ropa que siempre lo ataviaba.

Sigyn dio un salto.

- ¡Mi señor!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tienen a mi salvadora arrodillada como una criminal?

Pero Hlin y el mismísimo Odín parecían haber perdido la capacidad del habla con la sola aparición del indeseado y demente príncipe de seductores ojos verdes.

- ¿Y bien? – añadió Loki, hastiado. Hlin se resolvió a responderle al joven.

- Mi señor, a esta sirvienta se le acusa de robar una joya.

- Te he dicho que ella está diciendo la verdad – replicó él, intentando no crujir los dientes ante la humillación que se hacía vivir a su amada - ¿Acaso te atreves a sobreponerte a mi palabra?

- No señor – replicó Hlin, bajando la cabeza.

- Loki – dijo Odín, mirándole - ¿Has sido quien le ha dado tal obsequio a Sigyn?

- Sí, padre – respondió Loki sin miedo – he sido yo quien le ha dado esa piedra luna. Así que corten este circo con ella. Sigyn no es una ladrona. Un alma como ella no robaría ni una migaja de pan en mil años.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la salvación propinada por el secretamente amado, el que le quitó con sutil violencia la piedra a la gruñona acusadora para devolverle él mismo la joya a la locamente amada en sus propias manos. Sigyn echó unas cuantas lágrimas de la felicidad y clamó sus infinitas gracias ante la inmensa y - a los ojos de los demás – extraña misericordia mostrada a la criada.

Sigyn besó las manos del príncipe, apoyando la frente en el dorso de su mano, murmurando que no podría pagárselo nunca.

- Pues, si así es… Sigyn puede irse en paz – decretó el padre de todos – a quien debería sancionar es a Hlin por este bochornoso episodio.

- Me parece bien – dijo Loki, complacido y ayudando a su silenciosamente esposa a levantarse – acusar sin pruebas es algo que no debe ser pasado por alto.

La vieja sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- Su Majestad… le juro que no sabía… de haber sabido, es que sonaba demasiado fantástico que su Alteza, el príncipe Loki le hubiese dado esa joya…

- No te he dado permiso para que hables – replicó Loki, amenazante – así que haz silencio y no vuelvas a inculpar a Sigyn.

- Así será, mi señor. Su Majestad.

Odín asintió y se acercó a Sigyn.

- Perdona este malentendido, pequeña…

- No, no… está bien mi rey – susurró la muchacha, llorando – gracias por no pensar de mí como una criminal.

- Vete en paz – dijo el padre de todos.

Iba a irse cuando le pidió una palabra más al anciano.

-¿Sí?

- Hace rato que deseaba hablarle sobre el matrimonio que Hlin ha puesto a mi disposición – replicó Sigyn.

Odín se quedó mirando a la muchacha, atónito.

- Loki, creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Puedes retirarte.- giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado – Hlin, haz lo mismo.

La criada de edad se marchó. El timador asintió y se retiró, despidiéndose de Sigyn igualmente. Con el príncipe ya ido, Odín se situó a escuchar lo que la criada debía de añadir.

- Mi rey, quiero que sepa que no deseo casarme con Theoric – dijo ella – lo he conversado con Hlin y ella no quiere entenderme de que él no me gusta en lo absoluto.

- Él vino a pedirme permiso para cortejarte. Es obvio que no tengo poder sobre eso. Debía preguntárselo a mi esposa, de primeras. Ella es quien arregla esos asuntos. Segundo, no puedo dejarlo porque él mismo me contó que tú le habías rechazado.

- ¡Sí! – Pió Sigyn – está acosándome y tratándome como si fuera yo una mujer fácil. Le he dicho que no y no entiende. Además se la pasa borracho y acostándose con las otras sirvientas y cree que yo, por ser una, debo hacer lo mismo. Mi rey, debe saber que ya estoy enamorada, pero no deseo mencionar su nombre ahora. Pero por favor le pido que aleje a Theoric de mí.

Odín frunció el ceño.

- Eso no lo sabía. No tienen por qué forzarte a desposar a un hombre por el cual no sientes afecto alguno.

- Creía que era siempre por conveniencia.

- No siempre, pero por lo general es porque sientes algo por esa persona – Odín la llevó al balcón – hablaré con él para que no siga hostigándote.

- Y con Hlin para que no siga insistiéndome que haga lo contrario.

- Sí, hija. Eres bienvenida en esta familia y por ende no permitiremos que alguien que ha hecho tanto bien le suceda tal cosa.

- Gracias – susurró Sigyn.

- Ahora puedes volver a tus deberes. Haznos saber si algo más sucede.

Ella asintió mientras abandonaba el lugar. Repitió la reverencia al rey para perderse en los pasillos, pensando en qué manera le agradecería el expedito pero necesitado gesto a su amado. Quizá continuarían lo que habían hecho en su noche de bodas.

La joven sonrió y bailó alegremente en círculos, pareciendo una ninfa de los relatos de guerreros hastiados por las batallas. Se sorprendió cuando en la presencia de la oscuridad un par de brazos la sorprendieron desde la espalda. Confiada en que era su amado, Sigyn echó tiernas risillas dejándose llevar al principio por esos fuertes brazos que la levantaron como la más liviana de las plumas, cerrando sus ojos con deleite.

- ¡Oh, Loki! – pensó ella, perdida en la ensoñación.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, el apretón se deshizo.

- ¿Eh? – gesticuló la voz de Theoric.

Sigyn echó un jadeo, cubriéndose la boca y cambiando su expresión maravillada por una que manifestaba _casi _miedo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, sin palabras. La muchacha se alejó lentamente del soldado, quien por primera vez no la siguió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Creía que estabas loca, pero ahora veo que estás demente – comentó Theoric.

Ante tales agravios, Sigyn le miró ceñuda.

- ¿Qué?

- Que fantasees y que me veas como al príncipe Loki – respondió él.

Sigyn por primera vez en su vida se mordió la lengua ante la prepotencia del soldado.

- Sé que no vas a desearme… como lo deseas a él – replicó Theoric, escandalizado ante la comparación implícita y taciturna por parte de Sigyn entre el príncipe Loki y él… quien obviamente salía perdiendo.

- ¿Te cuesta tanto trabajo diferenciar entre realidad y fantasía? ¿O estás enferma?

- SI tanto te molesta que no me case contigo, cásate con una de mis amigas que tanto quieren hacerlo.

- No entiendes. Es a ti a quien yo quiero.

- Pero yo no te quiero – dijo Sigyn – si no me trataras como una prostituta quizá estaría interesada en ti.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí que sí. Y tal vez más si no fueses un borracho tan atrevido.

Theoric asintió.

- ¿No hay manera de conquistarte? ¿Ni siquiera con un collar de oro que sea mejor que ése?

- Nada se compara con la piedra luna que el príncipe Loki me obsequió – afirmó Sigyn.

- Todos creíamos que la habías robado. Eso hasta que oí por la puerta de que Loki salió a defenderte. Seguro que estabas fascinada hasta los huesos.

- Contentísima, esa es la palabra correcta.

- Es una lástima que él no te corresponda o te quiera como yo te quiero a ti.

Sigyn bufó un suspiro hastiado. Se acercó a Theoric, sacándose la pulsera de plata que le había regalado con tal de devolvérsela.

- Lo lamento, Theoric – dijo ella, ofreciéndole el regalo.

El guerrero tomó la joya, observándola para después mirar a Sigyn desconcertado. Se marchó volviéndose de golpe. La lozana sirvienta retrocedió ante lo brusco. Volvió a la cocina para efectuar sus deberes.

Y quizá para acordar verse con Loki a la noche.

Apenas el día concluía, la reñida criada se había ido a la cabaña para descansar. Sigyn se ponía a hacerse una infusión de lavanda para dormir mejor tras los líos de ese agitado día cuando Loki, ataviado con su largo y grueso capirote negro, se presentó para verla. La criada apenas le avistó, salió para abrazarlo y taparle el rostro con besos. Riendo complacido ante la calurosa bienvenida de su amada.

- Hey, a mí también me da gusto verte – murmuró Loki, cuando la boca de Sigyn dejaba la suya para permitir que el oxígeno nutriese sus pulmones.

La tomó de la cintura para levantarla, obligándola a aferrarse a su cuello y sus piernas en sus caderas para no desplomarse. La condujo hasta su habitación sin deshacer el lazo que los mantenía adheridos. Loki la depositó en la cama, recostándose al lado de ella.

- Gracias por salvarme – susurró ella, abrazándolo con pasión.

- No iba a dejar que te castigaran. ¿Sabes los castigos que se les dan a los ladrones?

- No los conozco muy bien – maulló Sigyn.

- Te habrían lapidado, marcado con un fierro caliente, hacer sacar piedras de una olla caliente o lo peor; mutilarte los pies, manos, nariz, oídos, lengua y un ojo.

El rostro de Sigyn cobró una palidez de muerte ante las penalidades que podrían habérsele aplicado de no haber sido por la rauda aparición del joven dios, el que rió ante la cómica expresión que la cara de su pequeña había tomado. Loki acarició su mejilla amorosamente para calmarla.

- No te preocupes, jamás dejaría que te hicieran tales atrocidades. Además, no has robado nada porque he sido yo quien te ha dado ese colgante, que por cierto te hace ver más bella – ahora las mejillas de la amada se adoptaron un dulce tono rojizo ante el tierno halago.

- Te amo tanto – musitó ella, haciendo algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás para después deslizar sus dedos hacia sus labios.

- Y yo a ti, amada mía – dijo él, satisfecho ante el afecto que Sigyn le mostraba – no temas, estoy aquí para ti.

- No quiero casarme con Theoric – musitó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello – Hlin quiere obligarme a eso, pero no quiero. No lo quiero.

- Lo escuché cuando me fui – dijo él – si sigue, yo mismo aniquilaré a ese soldadito.

- Sé que no es bueno que le desee lo peor pero quiero que sufra – dijo ella al oído del príncipe.

- Es lo menos que se merece ese maldito – afirmó Loki.

- Sálvame de él. Sálvame de que me siga tratando como una prostituta.

Loki la abrazó con más fuerza, provocando un suave gemido de parte de ella.

- Destruiría el mundo entero para alejar a la muerte de ti o de quien te quiera hacer daño – susurró el príncipe, asiéndola de la espalda apasionadamente – no pasará nada mientras esté yo aquí. Prefiero mil veces matar a cualquiera que desee verte presa del dolor.

- No tienes que morir. Si no, ¿Cómo podría mostrarle a mi esposo que lo amo?

La mente de Loki se nubló por un momento, para luego dibujarse en su rostro una expresión de equivocación y que se corregía.

- Tienes razón – y ambos rieron. Por un largo rato, la pareja se quedó mirando, acariciándose mutuamente.

- Quédate aquí, conmigo – suplicó Sigyn – por favor no te vayas.

- Aquí estoy, amor mío – musitó él inclinándose para besarla – no temas. Estoy aquí para protegerte.

Se besaron dulcemente, con ella aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

- Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas – susurró Loki, subiéndose completamente a la cama para tenderla de lado y abrazarla contra su pecho, arropándola con él – estaré atento a cualquier cosa.

Sigyn se acurrucó contra el fuerte pecho del dios timador, el que acariciaba su pelo con fervor. Siempre le había embrujado su pelo, sus ondas, su tonalidad dorada... ah, qué mujer más hermosa le había dado el destino.

La criada deslizó una mano por el cabello negro del dios, el que tomó su mano en la suya para plantar un beso. La muchacha se hundió en el calor profesado por el cuerpo del príncipe, el que sonrió gozoso al sentir a la menuda esposa cruzando sus piernas suavemente en sus caderas para estrechar ese vínculo sagrado.

Se quedó así con ella hasta asegurarse de que Sigyn estuviese profundamente dormida. Y cuando así fue, Loki deshizo dolido el enlace para irse de la habitación… pero no precisamente para devolverse al palacio.

Salió de la cabaña cautelosamente, montando su caballo para cabalgar hacia los límites de Asgard, pese al frío que ofrecía la noche, combatiéndolo con el capirote puesto. Loki espoleó aún más al corcel con tal de que acelerara su corrida. Ya sabría qué haría, lo pensaba al atisbar el camino esclarecido por la luna clara y plateada. Estaba pasando por un pasaje rocoso, con muchas piedras, que llevaba a un desfiladero y por otro lado a una caverna muy profunda.

Loki dejó al caballo oculto en las rocas, dirigiéndose en su forma astral hacia las montañas. Era una de sus formas favoritas para aplacar el cansancio. Parecía un fantasma debido al aspecto transparente e incorpóreo.

Después de explorar las montañas por un largo periodo de tiempo, Loki avistó desde la altura a un grupo de seres pequeños pero muy robustos. Parecían estar peleando a modo de práctica, que incluían armamentos como lanzas, jabalinas, espadas y dagas.

Repugnado por la fachada andrajosa y sucia de los troll, se rebajó para unírseles… aunque se dieron cuenta antes de tiempo de su presencia.

- ¡Un fantasma! – chilló uno.

- ¡Llamen a Geirrodur! – exclamó otro.

Pero uno que lucía mayor se impuso a los dos primeros.

- ¡Ah, yo mismo le mataré! – y lanzó una jabalina con toda su fuerza y agresividad hacia el temible espectro que desconocían, pero con tan mala suerte que sólo atravesó a la efigie límpida del dios del engaño, dándole en el hombro de uno de los troll que se encontraban ahí.

El grito estrepitoso que rompió el silencio caló incluso en los oídos de Loki, el que se encogió de hombros ante tal estrépito. Cuando el ruido se hubo disminuido a un nivel más aceptable, Loki se acercó.

Desde la caverna, se asomó amenazante un troll para enfrentar al timador.

- ¡¿Quién es lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar al poderoso Geirrodur, gobernante del Imperio de los Trolls?! – profirió lleno de rabia.

Compartieron miradas durante unos segundos, embaucador y trolls.

- ¡Ah, eres tú! – Exclamó el troll, comprendiendo - ¡Loki!

El mencionado sonrió maliciosamente, quitándose la capucha, dejándose ver a todos los troll.

- Con que… me conoces, Geirrodur – ronroneó el timador con albur.

* * *

**Primero me disculpo por lo lenta que ha sido la actualización. Estamos a Mayo ya... cómo va pasando el año, chicas ;)**

**Las que leyeron el cómic en donde Theoric hace su única aparición, sabrán quién es Geirrodur. Pero para las que no saben, susodicho personaje es el rey de los trolls en los cómics de Marvel. No les contaré más porque les arruinaré el suspenso xD pero se imaginarán qué hará Loki esta vez...**

**Sí, seguro que odian a Theoric por todas las artimañas que hace para ganarse a Sigyn pero obvio que él no triunfa porque sabemos que Odín no se lo permitirá. La escena en donde ella habla con Eir y en donde le devuelve la pulsera de plata a Theoric me he inspirado en "Red Riding Hood" (de nuevo xD). Imagino a Eir como Julie Christie (la que hace de la abuelita de Valerie) y a Theoric como David Wenham, quien hace de Faramir en el "Señor de los Anillos". Es que ese aspecto de guerrero barbudo que tiene en la película era la imagen perfecta que tenía de Theoric! Por eso me animé a darle una imagen específica jejeje xD**

**Imagino que a todas nos gusta el personaje de Frigga. Es que en lo personal la considero un personaje tan tierno y tan vital para nuestra pareja... qué amor de mujer ! Encima acepta el amor que Sigyn tiene hacia su hijo.**

**Y no me digan que esos castigos por acusación y probatoria de robo son invenciones mías! Son ciertas ! Lo encontré gracias a Valdemar cuando empezaba a preguntarle sobre la vida y penalidades en la Era Vikinga. GRACIAS! ;) **

**Ahora, hago unas sugerencias:**

**Primera cosa, como veo que les gusta el Loki/Sigyn, les recomendaría el fic "Dark and Ice" de Hachi 06, es muy hermoso y lleno de feels! *0* Denle un apoyo a esta preciosa historia y a la talentosa escritora que plasma sus ideas ;)**

**E insisto,**

**agradezco enormemente a mi queridísima amiga Angie por hacerme unos preciosos cómics adaptados de este fic. (¡QUE AHORA ESTÁ MÁS BUENO QUE NUNCAAAA!) Para ver sus trabajos dejo su página:**

**animax1990 . deviantart**

**Ahora agradezco de corazón a mis amadas lectoras: ****Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, Hachi06, Satiashade, SakuZelda, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar (Que ya volvió y me comenta lo que le parece en facebook!)**

**¡Y FALTA POCO PARA LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SUS AMOROSOS COMENTARIOS !**

**Bye! ;) **


	25. Hecatombe

El ser de temibles colmillos y de piel aparentemente áspera se echó a reír ante la aseveración recién dicha por el dios.

- ¡Pero claro que te conozco! – exclamó Geirrodur, carcajeando aún - ¡Eres el príncipe Loki, de Asgard!

- ¡Así es! – Bramó el joven – Y vengo a hacerte una propuesta…

- No me fío de asgardianos.

Loki se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué te hace desconfiar de mí?

- Se te conoce por embaucador – replicó el troll – ¿Y preguntas por qué soy desconfiado?

- Vamos, los que han hecho buenos tratos conmigo siempre se llevan las mejores partes – replicó Loki, insistente - ¿Por qué tú no?

- Porque siempre tienes una artimaña bajo tus intenciones – dijo él.

Loki se sentó en sobre un peñasco de superficie plana.

- Sí, seguro que sí – dijo él, sonriente – pero esto les conviene a ti y a tu grupo de… súbditos.

El rey de los poco apreciables seres dejó de mostrarse tan hostil para empezar a analizar la propuesta.

- ¿Qué ofreces, timador?

Loki sonrió.

- Sucede que existe una escolta de los mejores soldados de Odín, llamada "halcones escarlata" – dijo él – y deberían hacer vigilancia en este lugar por mandato del padre de todos.

El troll asintió, esperando más. Loki tomó aire.

- Te ofreceré una cantidad considerable de oro si los emboscas.

Pero en vez de verse apetecido por la deliciosa propuesta, Geirrodur se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy estúpido? No iniciaré una guerra con Asgard por un capricho tuyo – dijo él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te crees que Odín iniciará una guerra por un puñado de simples soldados descartables?

- Es impredecible – adujo Geirrodur.

- ¿Y entonces qué pierdes con emboscarlos con tus soldados? – Insistió Loki – ¿Te crees que alguien se enterará?

El rey se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Y puedo saber la razón de este… asesinato? – le preguntó él.

Loki no quería decirle que era para deshacerse de un rival amoroso, puesto que sería catalogado como poco hombre. Los asuntos amorosos se resolvían directamente y no a manos de terceros. Pero no podía permitirse tal placer, puesto que aún existían sospechas hacia él, y para hacer tal cosa debía mantenerse limpio.

- No preguntes el por qué. ¿Aceptas el trato, o no?

Geirrodur se quedó atisbándole unos segundos con clara desconfianza. Sin embargo, asintió tras un rato.

- Pues sí, si crees que podemos acabar con todo un grupo a una suma bastante alta, entonces acepto.

Loki sonrió malvadamente. Hizo un gesto de manos para hacer aparecer tres grandes sacos de piezas y monedas de oro puro. Al ver el aurífero premio, la agrupación se lanzó en loca carrera tras vivir en una clara miseria en la que tal riqueza no se veía casi nunca.

- Repartan la riqueza de la manera que ustedes deseen – dijo Loki, colocándose la capucha nuevamente – _ciertamente esto me pondrá en deuda con ustedes, y el viejo de Odín permanecerá ignorante de su deceso. _

- Tendrás lo que deseas, timador. Asesinaremos a todos los que se paseen por aquí.

- Recuerda que son un grupo de soldados de la escuadra "los halcones escarlata". No me importa si los ahogas, los desmiembras o los apuñalan. ¡Solamente quiero verlos muertos!

- ¡No hay por qué alterarse, embaucador! Verás su sangre llover por sobre estas montañas – carcajeó el troll.

El dios del engaño asintió.

- Con tal de que te deshagas de esos soldados está todo en orden.

- ¡Así será!

Loki se despidió, dirigiéndose al sitio en donde había dejado descansar a su caballo. Se montó sobre él para devolverse a casa tras maquinar tan macabro y sádico propósito.

Quizá no para todos, sino para el mismísimo Theoric.

Y sonrió malévolamente cuando imaginaba el cuerpo del odiado soldado sin vida, repleto de sangre.

* * *

Odín paseaba por los balcones observando, como tenía por costumbre, a los soldados desfilar y velas por el orden desde la distancia. Frigga se le acercó, posando una mano por su hombro.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el anciano.

- No pasa nada – la mujer se abrazó a su esposo, el que sonrió en silencio ante el cálido apego propinado por la reina de Asgard.

- Tengo pensado en dejar a Hlin sin protección real ni deberes para con nosotros por lo que le hizo a Sigyn – susurró ella.

Odín permaneció estático ante la afirmación.

- Pero si ha sido tu sirvienta por tantos años – adujo el rey, sorprendido de lo dicho por su mujer.

- Sí, pero se ha comportado pésimo con Sigyn. De no haber sido por Loki, ella estaría castigada de una manera espantosa. Sabes bien la pena que se les da a los ladrones.

El hombre decidió encarar a su esposa, y asintió a la aseveración.

- No habría dejado que la castigaran. Además me enteré por la misma Sigyn de que Hlin quiere forzarla a contraer matrimonio con Theoric – afirmó Odín -, sabida de que por su tutora se beneficiaría de la situación de riqueza de él.

- Una bajeza absoluta – añadió él – nunca lo habría imaginado de Hlin.

- Ni yo. No sabía que tanta amargura ocultaba ese lado de su personalidad.

Odín echó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Tantos problemas, querida… creía que habíamos tenido suficientes con Loki.

- Se ve que ya aprendió su lección – comentó Frigga, sonriendo dulcemente.

El padre de todos se mantuvo en silencio.

- Sí. Pero creo que hay algo más en él. Percibo un cambio que ciertamente muchos no notan. Desconozco si tú estás consciente de él.

Frigga parpadeó incrédula al dicho de su esposo.

- Sí, claro que noto algo distinto. ¿Por qué? – y el rey se distanció un poco de su esposa, creando la preocupación en ella dado su temible silencio, que por lo general antecedía a una sentencia firme y, usualmente, sin piedad.

- Porque… me parece que Loki está enamorado – sentenció él, serio.

Los ojos gris olivo de Frigga se dilataron por el escandaloso dicho por la boca de su esposo. Atónita por la espontaneidad del rey, se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que has oído – replicó Odín con increíble calma -, nuestros dos hijos están enamorados. Siempre supe que Thor se enamoraría antes de su hermano… pero nunca imaginé que Loki… - clavó su ojo azul hielo en los de su esposa, cuyo silencio confirmaba el sentimiento del que Odín había sospechado hasta ese momento.

- ¿Pero tú ya lo sabías, cierto? – inquirió él, un poco ceñudo.

- ¿Consideras que ese sentimiento es nocivo para nuestro hijo? – preguntó Frigga, adusta y casi dolida por la dura naturaleza de la pregunta.

- No he dicho eso. Estoy diciendo que si ya sabías que Loki estaba enamorado.

La reina bajó la cabeza.

- Sí, sí sabía de que Sigyn ama a nuestro hijo – musitó ella.

Odín calló a la respuesta de Frigga. No se imaginaba que el amor en este caso fuese mutuo.

- Ella misma me lo confesó – añadió la mujer, cabizbaja.

El monarca de Asgard tomó distancia, suspirando. Frigga vaciló por un segundo al acercarse a su esposo, quien permaneció estático, como sumido en sus pensamientos ante lo nuevo que se presentaba.

- ¿Cómo notaste que Loki está enamorado de Sigyn? – Inquirió la madre de todos, estupefacta – A la distancia yo lo he visto, sí… se nota que él está a gusto en su presencia.

- Porque… si supieras la forma en que le habló cuando estuvo con ella – recordó Odín, la mirada intensa de Loki dirigida a la inocente y fascinada Sigyn al momento de ejercer su defensa para salvarla de los castigos -, la forma en que le sonreía… la manera que la miraba.

- Sucede lo mismo con ella. Sigyn se muestra tan feliz al verlo bien.

- Por eso no buscó recompensas tras sanar a nuestro hijo. Su mejor recompensa fue verlo sano y salvo – concluyó Odín, dándose cuenta de la actitud de la inocente joven que había robado el corazón del demencial príncipe Loki.

- ¿Te opones a ello?

- No sabría decirlo. Primero Thor con una mortal y ahora Loki enamorado de nuestra sirvienta…

- Cuando se trata de amor, las barreras nada son. ¿No le has reprochado nada a Thor, por qué lo harías con Loki?

- Se han enamorado de mujeres de distintos mundos.

Frigga echó una carcajada de desconcierto.

- ¡Sigyn es de Asgard! – exclamó ella.

- Pero es una sirvienta – remarcó Odín, serio.

- ¡Es preferible que sea una sirvienta que se preocupe por él sinceramente a que esté enamorado de una mujer que sólo quiera lastimarle y casarse con él por interés! – protestó Frigga, turbada.

- ¿Y qué dirían las otras sirvientas? ¿Ahora dejaremos que los nobles se casen con los plebeyos? No es que les desprecie, pero no pertenecen al mismo linaje. Además, muchas solo buscan riquezas…

- ¡Sigyn no le importa buscar riqueza! – Exclamó Frigga, escandalizada - ¡Ella quiere al igual que yo, Thor o tú mismo la felicidad de Loki!

- ¿Y él? ¿Se da cuenta?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú sabes cómo es Loki! – Profirió ella - ¡Él no es así! ¡Loki no habría salido a defender ni a su hermano y salió a defender a Sigyn! ¡Eso es prueba de que a él le importa!

Odín calló ante el reclamo de su esposa. Ciertamente tenía la razón: Loki no era de defender a las personas como menos lo era defendiendo a una sirvienta considerada una loca por fantasear por un príncipe que según la plebe, le daba igual.

- No importa si tú no apoyas lo que Sigyn siente hacia Loki.

- No he dicho lo contrario. Me preocupa… porque Theoric no la está tratando con el respeto que ella merece.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Sigyn no me ha contado que Theoric la acosaba, y que en ocasiones ha sido agresivo con ella.

- ¡Pues deberías prohibirle que se acerque a ella!

- Pero no la ha transgredido – dijo Odín.

- ¿Y esperas a que la corrompa para hacer acciones contra él? – Frigga alegó indignada - ¡No! ¡Hay que velar por el bienestar de Sigyn! ¡Ha hecho muchísimo por nosotros! ¡Salvó a nuestro hijo y ha enmendado mucho dolor que le hemos causado a través de la poca atención que le hemos dado!

Odín cerró el ojo, ceñudo. No le gustaba cuando le recordaban ese hecho que no dejaba de ser cierto. Pensaba en la triste escena de cuando Loki se había enterado de su verdadero origen, recalcando el por qué su favor iba siempre hacia el odiado rival de rubio cabello. El anciano suspiró entristecido y se volvió a su esposa.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Sugiero que alejes definitivamente a Theoric de ella. Podríamos evitar muchas cosas.

- ¿Quieres dejarla trabajando en el palacio de manera directa?

- ¡Sí, Odín! – exclamó la mujer, agitándose - ¡Ni yo misma lo habría dicho mejor!

El anciano calló por un instante, para luego volverse a su esposa.

- Pues Sigyn se quedará a trabajar aquí – dictaminó. Y aquel dictamen hizo a Frigga suspirar de alivio.

* * *

Loki regresaba al palacio tras el cruento trato con Geirrodur con evidente cansancio. Apenas llegó al establo a dejar a su caballo descansar, se vio sorprendido por uno de los criados, quien se acercó ignorante de la identidad de aquel hombre de caperuza negra.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? – Loki se dio vuelta a atender el llamado, el cual hizo retroceder al hombre.

- ¡Su Alteza! – El sirviente se echó a sus pies - ¡Perdone el atrevimiento…!

- No, no. No veo razón por la cual castigarte – replicó Loki bostezando y cubriéndose la boca.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Necesito ir a dormir. Cabalgué por los prados por la madrugada – dijo él, intentando salir de la conversación que se le hacía desagradable.

El criado asintió. Loki le ordenó que le diera de comer a su caballo junto con las atenciones correspondientes. Dirigía sus pasos a sus cálidos aposentos, cuando vio que una serie de soldados caminaba por los pasillos acompañados de dos mujeres, que resultaban ser Tilda y Hildegarde. Loki miró ceñudo la escena. ¿Qué significaba esto?

El príncipe se aventuró por el pasillo dorado cuando oía a su padre llamarlos. Se tornó invisible para obtener una mejor perspectiva de aquel curioso acontecimiento. Se apoyó de una columna para quedar mejor.

Todos se pusieron de rodillas ante el padre de todos en señal de sumisión.

- Mi rey, ¿qué desea que hagamos?

- Les he convocado aquí por una razón de la que tal vez ustedes estén al tanto - dijo Odín, sin salir de su trono.

Tilda levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Ha sentido una amenaza, su Majestad?

- No una amenaza. Desde que Loki reinó como rey en Asgard, las relaciones con Jötunheim han empeorado… y estoy preocupado que con la situación que Asgard está pasando, una amenaza pueda… aprovecharse de la debilidad de nuestro reino.

Los soldados se miraron, Arko agregó:

- Tiene razón.

- Entonces… les he llamado para requerir de sus servicios – dictó Odín, yendo al punto de la situación.

Loki sonrió. Se imaginaba lo que seguía.

- Quiero que vayan al límite del reino y que se aseguren de que nada amenace la paz y la seguridad de Asgard. Si así es, sepan que tendrán una regalía muy especial.

Arko y Tyr aprobaron la idea, al igual que Theoric y Hermod.

- Independiente de dádivas o regalías, ha de saber el padre de todos que estaremos protegiendo Asgard con nuestra vida.

Odín sonrió de manera imperceptible a los demás.

- ¿Están en condiciones como para ir hoy?

- ¡Sí, nuestro rey! – exclamaron los guerreros vehementes.

Sonriente, Loki se apartó al ver que la primera parte del plan estaba resultando de lo mejor. Se frotó las manos, riéndose mientras se marchaba a sus aposentos a esperar el resultado de lo que para Asgard y para ellos sería una sangrienta tragedia. Se desnudó para acostarse y descansar.

* * *

Sigyn se levantaba a la luz del alba cuando Gna y Fulla se le unían. El cocinero Andhrimir había elaborado el rico desayuno para todos los sirvientes, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia como señal de interés, gesto que la muchacha ignoró.

Gna y Fulla se quedaron mirándola mientras tomaba su primer alimento con cereales y leche tibia. Incómoda, la joven depuso su ingesta para preguntar a qué se debía tal ojeada. Las mujeres maduras sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Tal parece que Loki tiene una favorita pese a los pensamientos contrarios.

Sigyn las miró ceñuda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Que te haya regalado esa joya tan bonita… que te haya salvado de un castigo tan horrible si se hubiese probado que eras una ladrona.

La muchacha, embarazosa, se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Tal vez te cases con él después de todo! – se rió Gna, contagiándole la risa a Fulla, su compañera.

- Y dejes de soñar con él – añadió la otra, burlesca.

- ¿No será que unas pobres solteronas como ustedes me tienen envidia? – se atrevió Sigyn, ya hastiada de la situación.

Ambas mujeres borraron las burlescas sonrisas para reemplazarlas por expresiones de sorpresa, puesto que al igual que Hlin, no estaban acostumbradas al ver a Sigyn atreviéndose a contestar.

- Calma, no te lo tomes a mal – dijo Fulla moviendo la mano.

- ¿Y qué si le gusto al príncipe Loki? ¿Tendrían algún problema con eso?

- No…

- ¡Entonces dejen de mostrarse tan molestosas! Me dan lástima, no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que chismear acerca de la vida de los demás. ¡Podrían estar concentradas en cosas más útiles! – protestó Sigyn, furiosa.

- Eh, cálmate Sigyn, no es para tanto.

Andhrimir se le acercó.

- Yo estoy viejo pero tengo mis cualidades… - le sonrió a la muchacha.

- Deja a la princesita en paz – se burló Gna – ya notas que no le gusta la plebe.

- Oh, lo siento – y se rió.

Sigyn se levantó de golpe de la mesa para marcharse, pese a que algunos protestaban lo contrario. Tomó su cubeta y se encaminó al pozo para extraer una buena cantidad de agua. Entonces, dejó la cubeta en lo que parecía una pequeña mesa de posada para buscar el capirote regalado por Eir, puesto que el clima dictaba que sería una jornada poco apropiada para estar desabrigado. Por unos segundos lo expuso al generoso fuego ofrecido por la chimenea y evitar el frío inmediato para salir a buscar la cubeta recién repletada con agua.

Sigyn se encaminaba al pequeño jardín para dar el riego a las plantas que crecían. El sol ofrecía cálidos rayos y la gente que acompañaba el paisaje anunciaba para ella un día normal como otro. Tras ello, se dirigió a la palangana que contenía ropa recién limpia para colgarla en los cordeles puestos en lo que era el patio de la cabaña cercada con un bonito lindante de madera y decorada con flores para que no se viese tan frío y desabrido.

Tras unos minutos, la criada concluyó su labor. Sin embargo, la llamada que Hlin hizo a la joven la distrajo de sus pensamientos corrientes.

- ¿Qué pasa Hlin? – preguntó ella.

- Frigga te llama. Necesita hablar contigo.

Sigyn abrió los ojos aún más en señal de asombro.

- ¿Es urgente?

- No me ha dicho nada de eso – la muchacha bajó la mirada, meditando su siguiente acción.

- Cualquiera cosa que sea, vete ya – dijo Hlin, cansada.

- Ya voy – dijo Sigyn – vieja gruñona.

La ofendida soltó un jadeo ante el improperio.

- ¿Escuché bien?

- Que eres una vieja gruñona – replicó Sigyn sin pudor.

Hlin se acercó a ella, retadora.

- Niña insolente, ¿Quién te has creído para insultarme así?

- ¿Y tú quien te creías para acusarme de ladrona?

- Te crees mucho sólo porque Loki tiene una consideración especial contigo.

- No, estoy harta de que me trates como un trapo. Estoy haciéndome respetar.

Hlin bufó un suspiro de hastío.

- Y le pedí a Odín que terminara mi compromiso con Theoric. Prohibió también que se acercara a mí por cómo me trata. Siento si no puedes beneficiarte de su situación económica, pero si es eso, ¿por qué no te casas tú con él? – se atrevió ella.

- ¡Miserable insolente! – exclamó Hlin.

- Sólo digo la verdad – se defendió Sigyn – puedes beneficiarte tú directamente.

La criada y la mujer se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Ceñuda, la vituperada anciana le ordenó secamente que se marchara, no sin antes que Sigyn le pidiese algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- Dile a Frigga que la veré pronto, necesito ir al mercado primero.

- Ya lo hago – contestó la vieja, sin mirarla.

A medida que caminaba al centro de Asgard, Sigyn se asombró de su insolencia y osadía aprendidas de Loki. Por un momento quiso volverse a Hlin y pedirle perdón. Aquella reflexión la hizo deponer su caminata. Por un momento, se hundió en sus cambios desde que se había involucrado con el secretamente desposado. Se había vuelto más intrépida y mucho más lista… y diestra en el arte de la magia que tanto le cautivaba. Pero era obvio que una parte pequeñísima de ella le decía que eso no estaba bien, que por más que amara a Loki con locura, debía permanecer firme y leal a Asgard.

Algunas susurraban al verla pasar. En un principio a Sigyn le molestaba, mas ahora le daba igual. Simplemente y sin apuros se encaminó a la diversa lonja para adquirir alimentos y telas para hacerse un vestido.

Sigyn sacó el dispendio para pagar los bienes obtenidos, agradeciendo a los mercaderes de cada puesto. Mas cuando se devolvía, se topó con algunas de sus compañeras, incluso con algunas que no veía mucho o no hablaba casi nunca.

- ¡Eh, Sigyn! – exclamó Var, de cabello rojo.

La llamada atendió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ha llegado una vidente! ¡Le hemos preguntado sobre el futuro! – Exclamó Syn, hermana de la anterior - ¿Quieres venir?

La muchacha se quedó callada y cuando se disponía a responder a la invitación, Sjöfn y Löfn empezaron a danzar y a tirar pétalos de flores rosadas a modo de celebración.

- ¿Qué hacen? – protestó la muchacha quitándose los hojillas de tierno tono rosa de los cabellos y hombros.

- Quisimos consultar a la vidente que está por aquí por tu futuro con Loki, porque nos enteramos de que está loco por ti – contestó Sjöfn, sonriente.

Aquella frase hizo a Sigyn toser convulsivamente de la súbita espontaneidad.

- ¿Y? – articuló ella, apenas se repuso de la tos.

- Que no responderá nada si no _eres tú _quien consulta.

La criada se quedó helada. ¿Consultar? _¿A una vidente? _

- No creo en las videntes. Creo que cada uno hace su destino. No tengo por qué consultar a una por algo que yo puedo construir.

Las chismosas se miraron las unas a las otras pasmadas de la incredulidad de Sigyn.

- Seguro que si le dices eso a la vidente, te lanzará una maldición.

- Recuerdo que has dicho _vidente _y no _hechicera._

- Suelen tener dotes de lo mismo. Ten cuidado – dijo Syn.

- No les temo.

Algunas se cubrieron la boca del temor ante lo recientemente afirmado por Sigyn, la que tomaba sus cosas para irse.

- Pero supongo que si no crees en ella, no perderás nada con preguntarle algo sobre los… designios – insistió Sjöfn.

Saturada por la insistencia de las odiosas compañeras, Sigyn finalmente cedió, con una condición; que llevaran los productos adquiridos a la casa para trabajarlos después.

- Gracias chicas, nos vemos después – dijo ella, despidiéndose.

Apenas se marcharon, Sigyn se dirigió hacia donde estaba la vidente supuestamente. Estaba en un callejón apartado de los mercados, en donde no hacía mucho calor. Se encogió en su capirote para tomar calidez, más aún cuando notaba que se adentraba en algo más oscuro; casi como un pasadizo.

La chica se aventuró, sosteniendo en mano unas monedas para dárselas. Intrigada por la oscuridad que iba aumentando, Sigyn se apoyó por las paredes. Esto hasta que un extraño resplandor verde – similar a la tonalidad de los ojos de Loki – combinada con una humareda grisácea que provenía de una caldera, cuyo visiblemente espeso contenido era movido por un largo fuste de madera a manos de una vieja de muchísima más edad que la propia Hlin, que estaba encorvada.

Sigyn tragó saliva. Pero la mujer se levantó un poco.

- Pasa, niña. No es cortés que espíes escondida – chirrió la vidente.

A la muchacha se le subió el corazón a la garganta.

- Ven, que no te dé pena – y Sigyn tuvo el valor suficiente de acercarse.

Cuando hubo roto la distancia, la muchacha se quedó mirándola; esta vez pudo apreciarla de mejor manera. Poseía ojos grises, piel amarillenta y cabello canoso y largo que caía por su hombro izquierdo.

La temible anciana movió las mandíbulas, observando al parecer detenidamente a la pequeña y visiblemente asustada Sigyn.

- ¿Estás sola, pequeña? – le preguntó la vieja, riéndose a carcajadas secas.

- Sí… - balbuceó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y supongo que sabes quién soy?

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia el lado.

- Mis amigas me hablaron de usted.

- Volla, la vidente – remarcó ella.

La vieja dejó que sus labios esbozaran una arrugada pero notable sonrisa mientras seguía revolviendo el contenido de la caldera.

- Como ellas me hablaron de ti – y a Sigyn se le dilataron los ojos de la pura sorpresa.

- ¿Hablaron de mí?

- ¡Pero claro, niña! – Exclamó la anciana, carcajeando – Imaginaba que estando juntas aprovecharían de hablar de alguien y traérmela aquí.

Sigyn enmudeció nuevamente.

- Háblame, niña. No soy un ser al que debas temer.

La oscuridad que iba en conjunto con el lugar y la rasposa voz de la mujer hacían una combinación tenebrosa para cualquiera, incluso para Sigyn quien se había vuelto más intrépida.

- Supongo entonces… que si no tienes que hablar, no preguntarás nada, ¿O no? – preguntó ella.

- No lo sé. Mis amigas insistieron en que viniera – replicó Sigyn, tímida.

Volla torció el cuello hacia el lado, analizando aparentemente a la criada.

- Tú estás enamorada – determinó la vidente.

"Oh, no. Ya comenzó", pensó Sigyn, nerviosa.

- No porque me lo han dicho, sino porque tu objeto de amor corresponde a tus sentimientos.

La lengua de la criada cayó víctima de la aguja del pasmo nuevamente. ¡No podía ser que se le notara tanto!

- Amas al bien conocido príncipe demente, Loki. Y porque le has cuidado con desinterés en recompensas y con sinceridad, terminaste por conquistarlo – adivinó Volla – él te ama con locura, como tú le amas de la misma forma – la criada asintió culposamente.

- Sí, lo amo – corroboró Sigyn.

- Me sorprende que no te dé vergüenza. Pero me asombra también que él, siendo como es, te ame también.

- La sinceridad mueve montañas, señora Volla.

- Es lo que más deleita al príncipe Loki. Él pide a gritos que le quieran, pese a que parezca todo lo contrario. Y tú se lo das.

Las mejillas de Sigyn tomaron una tierna tonalidad rojiza a la declaración hecha por la mujer.

- Claro que hasta el alma más malvada puede enamorarse de la más pura – dictaminó Volla, haciendo a Sigyn fruncir el ceño.

Tal gesto hizo a la anciana reírse.

- No te enojes, hija. Puede que contigo haya mostrado su mejor lado pero él sigue siendo el asesino mentiroso que por poco destruyó dos mundos. ¿O te crees que dejará sus posibilidades de victoria sólo porque se enamoró de una sirvienta?

Sigyn se alejó de la vidente.

- ¡Usted no lo conoce! ¡Él ha sufrido muchísimo!

- Podrá haber sufrido, podrá haber derramado océanos de lágrimas, podrá haberse entregado a ti – dictó Volla – como tú te entregaste intacta a él, pero nunca vas a ser tan importante para Loki como para que abandone su rencor y sus planes de conquista hacia Asgard. Como él se ha acostado con muchas mujeres, se acostó contigo. Así como se olvidó de esas mujeres, te olvidará.

Sigyn agitó la cabeza en señal de la más acérrima y absoluta negación.

- ¡No, no! ¡Eso no es cierto! – Chilló ella, llorando - ¡Él me ama! ¡Él me lo ha dicho!

- Es el dios del engaño, niña Sigyn. Ha engañado a su propia familia para sus fines egoístas. Se ha aprovechado de tu inocencia para hacerte creer que puede amar, pero sólo te ha desvirgado a ti y a tu mente con engaños. Monstruos como él nunca amarán más persona que a sí mismos o a sus propósitos.

- ¡No me ha desvirgado! ¡Nos entregamos porque Loki y yo nos amamos! – Contrarió Sigyn, con la voz quebrada - ¡Déjate de hablar estupideces y si no tienes algo bueno que decir sobre Loki, es mejor que te prives de las palabras!

Volla borró su sonrisa.

- ¡Nadie me dirá qué debo hacer ni cuando callar, niña insolente! – Bramó la vidente, furiosa ante la osadía de la menuda criada - ¡Te lo he dicho porque es verdad! Entregaste tu pureza al ser más ruin y miserable que pueda haber pisado Asgard u otro lugar en el Yggdrassil, le has dado tu amor a un hombre que no vale nada, ¡Y lo peor de todo es que dejarás que te lise con hijos para matarte!

Aquella aserción provocó un jadeo en el pecho de la advertida.

- ¡No!

- Sí. Eres la esposa de un asesino. Y como no vaciló en poner en peligro a su propio padre para quedarse con el trono de Asgard, no lo pensará dos veces en sacarte herederos. Y no serán hijos normales, sino engendros… mestizos de _jötunn _y de asgardiana. Sí, podrá hablar de ti como si fueses su reina, pero no eres nada más que un objeto de satisfacción para él. Cuando se harte de ti, buscará a otra con la cual saciarse y sólo cuando le des un hijo, te asesinará.

Sollozando, Sigyn le dio la espalda.

- Eso te espera por amar a alguien que no puede retornar un sentimiento tan puro como el que tienes…

- No hables más. Amo a Loki. Es la más grande verdad que conozco – afirmó Sigyn, determinante.

- Y no habrá más grande verdad para él de querer dejarte de lado por sus ambiciones y deseos de venganza a su hermano y a su padre. Sólo eres una mujer más de su larga lista de amantes que sirve para apañar los deseos reprimidos que no puede satisfacer desde que fue castigado – la criada movió su cabeza, apretando los párpados. Sólo pudo caminar unos cuantos metros antes que la vieja pudiese añadir unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse del lugar.

- Loki es el significado más puro de la perdición y compartirás su destino. Tú y los hijos que engendres con él estarán malditos. Estás a tiempo de dejarlo. Su senda está llena de cristales rotos, ¿acaso deseas cortar tus pies al acompañarlo?

- ¡Jamás le abandonaré! ¡Lo que dices no es cierto! ¡Sólo quieres lastimarlo alejándome de él! – vociferó Sigyn llena de odio.

- El destino no miente, niña. Las páginas del destino han sido escritas y nada podrá borrarlas.

- ¡No, no! – lloró ella, cubriéndose la boca ante la crudeza de sus palabras.

- ¡Vete si quieres! ¡Pero no olvides que al caminar por el camino que él ha trazado será como que camines sobre cristales rotos! – siseó Volla.

Sigyn salió corriendo del sitio, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, que iban bañando sus mejillas como pequeños riachuelos pero disimuló como mejor pudo el dolor y el miedo que aquella vidente le había inculcado.

Algunas de sus compañeras la vieron pasar rápidamente y les extrañó que estuviera sollozando.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, Sigyn? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Var.

- ¡Estoy bien! – respondió alterada, apresurada.

Var retrocedió ante lo hostil de la respuesta de la interrogada.

- Pero no te alteres, por favor.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo la vidente?

Sigyn tomó aire antes de dar la contestación.

- No. Sólo quiero irme. Debo acudir a mis deberes.

- Sigyn. No estás bien – dijo Syn.

- No puede ser que estés así porque sí – añadió Sjöfn, acercándose a ella sólo para espantarse al notar de mejor manera que estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Nada, por favor. Déjenme en paz – pidió Sigyn con la voz muy débil – estoy… bien.

Las sirvientas gesticularon expresiones de extrañeza ante la insistencia de Sigyn, pero no formularon palabras de apelación para no continuar molestándola, con lo que optaron en dejarla en paz, cosa que evidentemente alivió a la agarrotada criada, la que salió corriendo a retornar a sus deberes.

… o tal vez a contarle a Loki lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Tras la orden dada a los guerreros escarlata, éstos salían del palacio tras el mandato expreso del rey. Arko, Tyr y Hermod se separaron del grupo para ir en búsqueda de algunos lacayos.

- ¡Eh! – Exclamó Tyr – Faltan Tilda y Hildegarde.

- Es asunto de hombres, Tyr – comentó Theoric, despectivo – si esas dos vienen será como cantineras.

Arko esbozó una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación ante el dicho machista de Theoric.

- Oye, no digas tonterías. Recuerda que Tilda es nuestra capitana – arguyó el guerrero pelirrojo.

- Pero es una mujer – se quejó Theoric.

- ¿Dirás lo mismo de las Valquirias?

- Es distinto – respondió el barbudo – no me gustaría que un hombre me llevara al Valhalla luego de morir en batalla.

- Eso es cierto – aprobó Tyr sonriente.

- Pues vamos ya, Odín se molestará si no vamos.

- Puedes decirle a Sigyn que envíe a otro par de sirvientas que nos acompañen – dijo Arko – se nos hace tarde – y se marchó junto con la horda de guerreros.

Theoric tomó el cáliz repleto de cerveza, bebiéndose el líquido.

- ¿Por qué no te vas tú a decírselo? No puedo ver a esa chica.

- Seguro que no te mirará con mala cara si te le acercas solamente a decirle eso – dijo Tyr.

El joven guerrero entonces aceptó ir a informarle a la inaccesible Sigyn lo recién dicho. Con ello, tendría una excusa para verla y molestarla.

Montó su caballo, espoleándolo y encaminándose hacia el palacio en donde estaba ejerciendo su deber. Tomó un atajo hacia la sala, dando la razón de su estadía a los guardias que se cruzaban en su senda.

La muchacha estaba saliendo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Loki, a paso raudo. Theoric se ocultó tras la columna, esperando saltar al momento en que ella se acercara.

De un golpe se apareció, provocando un espasmo de miedo a la pequeña criada.

- ¿Qué quieres Theoric? Estoy ocupada…

- Vengo a hacer lo que mejor hago: molestarte – le sonrió exponiéndole sus dientes.

Sigyn suspiró y bajó la mirada, repugnada.

- No estoy para eso, Theoric – se quejó ella.

- Pues iba a decirte que les digas a Hildegarde y a Tilda que vayan al salón del trono porque Odín nos ha llamado – dijo él – sólo eso.

Sigyn se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que llames a la capitana de los halcones escarlata y a Hildegarde, su hermana.

- Pero no sé dónde están – maulló Sigyn – he estado todo el día aquí y no puedo abandonar los deberes sin autorización de Hlin.

- ¿Siempre tan sumisa, no? La gatita no tiene tantas garras después de todo – comentó Theoric cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Sigyn asintió.

- Le pediré permiso a Hlin para poder buscarlas.

- Bien. Diles que vayan enseguida al salón del trono.

- Seguro – dijo ella.

Se dio una vuelta y se encaminó al salón en donde se celebraban los festines. Encontró a Hlin dirigiendo los deberes y regañando como de costumbre a una que otra sirvienta. La joven se arrimó a la vieja, quien se volvió a ella para prestar atención a lo que ella creía otro melindre propio de su adolescencia.

- Está bien, Sigyn. Vete ya a buscarlas – a lo que la chica corrió con la velocidad de un felino a cumplir lo dicho.

Se pasó varios momentos buscando por los pasillos del palacio. Con el pasar de los minutos al no encontrar a las procuradas pensó por un momento de que al estar en el mismo palacio ya habían sido informadas del hecho. Detuvo el paso para mirar a sus alrededores; se había encontrado con Hermod y con Tyr.

- ¡Eh, Sigyn!

- ¿Qué sucede, señores?

- Ya encontramos a Hildegarde y a Tilda – aclaró Tyr – no hay que preocuparse.

- Oh – Sigyn bajó la mirada – y eso que le había pedido a Hlin que me diera permiso para…

-¡Es por eso, preciosa! – Exclamó Hermod sonriente – No hay líos. Puedes volver a tus deberes si quieres, que nos han llamado para ir a las montañas de Asgard para ver si hay alguna amenaza.

La cara de Sigyn cobró una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Amenaza?

- Odín envía una comitiva de los halcones escarlata cada cierto periodo de tiempo para asegurarse de que no hay peligros que ronden por Asgard – aclaró Tyr – así mantenemos el orden – y le guiñó un ojo.

- No ha habido nada hasta hoy – aseguró Hermod – ¿Pero qué si hay algo escondido esta vez?

- Más vale asegurarse – dijo Sigyn sonriendo.

Hermod iba a añadir algo más cuando Theoric se acercó.

- Ah, preciosa – dijo el guerrero barbudo – pensé que te habías ido.

Los guerreros se dirigieron a la salida del palacio que los llevaría a la misión. Las tres determinadas sirvientas para el itinerario se presentaron; Sjöfn, Löfn y a Sigyn, quienes acudieron rápidamente a atender a los guerreros. No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar puesto que el día ofrecía una jornada bastante fría, y el hecho de que tendrían que unirse a la comparsa en la montaña que era generalmente muy lúgubre empeoraba la situación.

- No tenemos otra alternativa – se quejó Löfn, abrumada.

- Ya vamos – dijo Sjöfn – o a Hlin le dará otro arranque de enojo.

Las tres jóvenes sin más salieron al encuentro. Sigyn no dejaba de observar el cielo gris, preguntándose si sería un día como otro, puesto que sería la primera vez que estaría acompañando a un séquito de los halcones escarlata.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Tilda, la capitana de la comitiva de dicho ejército, la joven criada perdió sus pensamientos en visitar a Loki una vez terminada la tarea. Tal vez le relataría entre risas aquel día lo que había sucedido.

Al partir al atardecer, ni Sigyn, ni Theoric ni nadie de la guardia real sabía que aquel sitio montañoso que les parecía tan ordinario e incluso ridículo de vigilar _les serviría de tumba._

* * *

El cielo nublado prometía una fría lluvia, anunciándola con un preludio de gélida brisa. Ya había oscurecido, sólo dejando ver un débil reflejo del sol asgardiano que se veía escondido cada vez más por aquel cúmulo de gruesas y amenazantes nubes.

Caminando hacia la frontera montañosa, Sigyn se colocó la capucha de su caperuza celeste pálido. Hacía mucho frío como para dejar cualquier parte del cuerpo descubierta. Se frotó las manos, poniéndolas en su boca para darles calor. Theoric se quedó mirándola, encontrando injusto que ella estuviese alejada de él. Por ende, detuvo al caballo con tal de subir a la criada al animal de montura, tomándola del brazo para atraerla a su lado. Sigyn echó un gruñido de molestia.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No te alteres, amor – dijo Theoric sonriéndole y los ojos pardos brillándole a través del casco – No quiero que termines cansada.

- Estoy bien – dijo Sigyn, mirando a otro lado.

Hermod volvió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Es que no te cansas de molestar a la dama, Theoric? – dijo él, compartiendo el sentimiento de hastío de Sigyn.

- Así se conquistan a las damas – dijo Theoric desfachatadamente – insistiré hasta que se enamore de mí.

Hermod y Tyr se dieron una palmada en la frente, Sjöfn y Löfn rieron respectivamente.

- ¿A alguien más le da miedo este lugar? – preguntó Hildegarde, observando el camino con peñascos a los lados, cuyo lado posterior revelaba desfiladeros de los cuales se desprendían pequeñísimas piedras constantemente. El caballo de Theoric relinchó, rehusándose a continuar el trayecto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tilda.

- No sé – contestó Theoric, preocupado – tal vez esté asustado – le dio unos golpecitos en el cuello para calmarlo – eh, que no pasa nada amigo mío.

- Sigamos – dijo Tilda, tras un largo rato de silencio.

En el rato que siguió a esa irrupción, la cabalgata prosiguió con total normalidad. El silencio que rodeaba el lugar era casi mortal, con lo que podía afirmarse que podía oírse el vuelo de una mariposa y el movimiento del aire, y que daba la sensación de que había _algo _o _alguien _que miraba desde lo lejos.

Sigyn se encontraba incapaz de no pensar en que había algo que se ocultaba en esa hondonada rocosa. Mantuvo sus siete sentidos a toda atención, observando concentradamente a los lados, especialmente a aquellas secciones en las que aparentemente se veían cavernas y posibles escondites. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Demasiado silencio era sospechoso como también la excesiva tranquilidad. Posó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Theoric, el que se encogió de hombros ante ese gesto.

- Vaya, querida… - comentó él.

- ¡Hagan silencio! – exclamó Tilda, levantando la mano en señal de alto, interrumpiendo la exclamación de Theoric.

Sjöfn se paralizó ante la orden de la mujer de fuertes rasgos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, agarrándose de los brazos de Hermod, el que calló de igual forma.

- Shhh – chistó Tyr, agachando la cabeza y oyendo el ruido de piedras cayendo por los barrancos hasta tocar el suelo – guarden silencio.

El relincho de otro caballo golpeando el suelo con sus cascos rompió la mudez de los guerreros, los que ahora empezaron a mirar a distintas direcciones del lugar en donde se encontraban. Löfn bebió algo de hidromiel para calmar los nervios.

- ¡Por las barbas de Odín, qué sucede! – exclamó Arko, alterado.

Sigyn, sin soltar los hombros de Theoric, se quedó tiesa. Miró hacia atrás, cuando creyó que había visto una sombra moverse en medio de las rocas. Alertó a Theoric discretamente para no despertar el pánico entre los presentes, a lo cual él se bajó del caballo, sacando su espada. Viendo lo que hacía, algunos guerreros imitaron su actuar a excepción de Hermod, quien se acercó junto con el animal, ordenándole a Sjöfn que se bajara por seguridad. Ella acató a la orden, reuniéndose con su hermana, la que se había desmontado del caballo de Tyr igualmente. Sigyn permaneció completamente paralizada ante el desconcierto que aquellos largos segundos que más asimilaban siglos.

El disparo de una flecha dirigida a Tyr comenzó con el horror que temían y creían lejano. Sjöfn dio un grito aterrada; Löfn se disponía a ocultarse entre las rocas junto con su hermana; pero los guerreros se disponían a luchar contra el grupo de trolls que atacaban ferozmente a los halcones. El caballo en el que Sigyn estaba montada fue cruelmente embestido por flechas y por ataques de dagas y lanzas. La criada cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, lastimándose el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Sigyn! – Exclamó Theoric luchando contra el apestoso troll que intentaba atacarlo con garras y armas – ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

- ¡Theoric, ten cuidado! – chilló ella extendiendo la mano.

El guerrero se volteó nuevamente al espantoso rival, el que aprovechó su distracción para hundir un puñal en su hombro. El joven dio un grito de dolor ante el embate. Horrorizada, Sigyn corrió a auxiliarlo pese a la advertencia de él. Mientras lo ayudaba a salir, la criada observó la hecatombe que estaba llevándose a cabo.

Los trolls comenzaron a lanzarse desde el desfiladero, atacando desde arriba. Los que no atacaron de esa forma, salían desde la caverna para perseguir a los guerreros y a las sirvientas. Tyr y Hildegarde luchaban tenazmente, chocando sables contra jabalinas con gran esfuerzo.

- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos! – exclamó Hildegarde, pegándole una patada al monstruo para alejarlo - ¡Váyanse ustedes!

- ¡No! – Exclamó Theoric mientras Sigyn se lo llevaba a un lugar seguro – ¡Déjenme pelear con ustedes!

- ¡Sólo váyanse! – Vociferó Arko, tras decapitar a unos cuantos trolls - ¡Escóndanse!

Sigyn, nerviosísima y asustada por la horripilante escena, logró subir a una planicie rocosa para dejar a Theoric allí y ayudar a los que estaban heridos. Pero él la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole que saliera.

- Quédate aquí – susurró él.

- No. Tú quédate aquí – dijo ella.

- ¡Esos monstruos te matarán! – Gritó Theoric - ¡Quédate aquí conmigo!

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que me ayudes, quiero que estés a salvo! – profirió Sigyn alejándose.

Corriendo a toda velocidad para pensar su próximo movimiento, la criada se dispuso a salvar a sus dos compañeras; Sjöfn y Löfn, las que se veían atacadas por dos criaturas con escudos y espadas. Sigyn creó una ilusión óptica de ella para distraer a los trolls, llamándolos desafiantemente.

- ¡Mira! ¡Allá hay otra! - exclamó uno.

- ¡A por ella! – chilló el segundo.

Se lanzaron en loca carrera para atrapar a la que creían real solo para caer al abismo cuando el espejismo se posó al borde del abismo.

Completamente atónitas, las hermanas preguntaron en medio del shock que cómo había hecho eso, pero Sigyn optó por el raudo socorro a las mellizas.

- ¡Corran! – exclamó la rubia.

Löfn se tropezó, torciéndose el tobillo. Sigyn retrocedió para levantarla. Pero en medio de la histeria por querer salvarse, Sjöfn no oyó que su hermana había caído y continuó la loca carrera por su salvación hacia el mar que seguía a los gigantescos barrancos. Sigyn vio a lo lejos que un troll la esperaba del otro lado sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Sjöfn! ¡NOOOOO! – chilló la rubia loca de desesperación.

El estridente grito de la joven logró retumbar los oídos de la cobriza, la que no alcanzó a hacer nada más que recibir el brutal golpe del mazo por parte de la criatura a la cabeza de Sjöfn, bañando de sangre el cabello cobrizo de la muchacha recién asesinada.

Histérica, Löfn gritó intentando correr hacia su hermana.

- ¡Sjöfn! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sjöfn! – aulló transida de dolor y llorando ante la terrible pérdida.

- ¡No podemos hacer nada! – Exclamó Sigyn, pese al impacto, ayudándola a levantarse - ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- ¡No! – Le dio un empujón para ir con Sjöfn - ¡Sigyn, déjame ir!

- ¡No, Löfn! – insistió ella.

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiese hacer algo, tres otros trolls se impusieron en el camino, lanzando jabalinas y gritando que atacaran.

Sigyn tomó a Löfn del brazo, colocándolo encima de su espalda para alcanzar un lugar a salvo.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Theoric, el que se había levantado para seguir luchando para la sorpresa de Sigyn.

Löfn retrocedió junto a la otra criada, pero fue en aquel instante en que el ataque de uno de los despreciables enemigos enfrentados dejó fuera de juego a Löfn, hundiendo la lanza en su corazón, terminando con su terror y con su vida para siempre. Sigyn dio un escandaloso chillido de miedo ante la bestial arremetida contra la chica. Pero nada podía hacerse, por lo cual ella optó por una rápida huida.

Arko y Hermod se pusieron espalda a espalda, degollando y decapitando a cuantos hostiles se aparecieran.

- ¡Son muchos! – Exclamó Arko mirando a todas partes - ¡Será imposible si seguimos así!

Hermod atisbó la caverna de donde salían los sucios rufianes.

- ¡Ahí vienen más! – Gritó Tyr pese al dolor que le causaba la flecha en su pierna.

- ¡Prepárense! – ordenó Tilda, montando su caballo y corriendo hacia un lugar que estuviese despejado.

Todos los guerreros tomaron sus corceles para acatar a la orden de la capitana. Theoric corrió al animal para unírseles y exterminar a los trolls.

- ¡¿Por qué atacan desde arriba?! – Rugió Tyr, sacándoles la cobardía en cara lleno de rabia – ¡¿Tienen miedo de que abramos sus cabezas?! ¡Tengan honor y vengan a encararnos!

Los trolls dejaron de atacar, sólo para dar paso a su temible monarca.

- ¿Te atreves a llamarnos cobardes cuando son ustedes los que entran a este territorio como si fueran ustedes los dueños de este lugar? ¡Estos son mis dominios! ¡Y esto ha sido una amenaza a mi reino! – chirrió Geirrodur, el rey de tan grotescos seres.

- ¡Sólo vigilábamos la frontera por orden de Odín! – exclamó Hermod, indignado ante la violencia inexplicable recientemente mostrada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por ese viejo miserable! – Chilló el rey despectivo - ¡Se cree el dueño de Yggdrassil sólo por imponer su poder ante todos!

- ¡No veníamos en son de guerra! – Profirió Tyr - ¡Sino a vigilar que nada amenazara la paz de Asgard!

- Pues nadie se enterará, porque morirán todos aquí – dijo Geirrodur, tomando su jabalina e izándola para gritar indicando a sus horridos súbditos que siguieran atacando.

- ¡ATAQUEN! – chilló Tilda a su vez, levantando la espada hacia ellos.

Con un largo grito de guerra, los guerreros se trenzaron nuevamente en una mortal contienda. Esta vez los terribles seres de afilados colmillos no vacilaron en atacar con todo lo que poseían en el momento; arañazos, mordiscos... salvajes ataques con lanzas y golpes con escudos. Tanto Tyr como Hildegarde fueron derribados de sus caballos y sanguinariamente acuchillados en el pecho una vez que cayeron al suelo por una gran horda de trolls que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Mientras que los que quedaban vivos luchaban arduamente, Sigyn arrancó hacia el risco que separaba vacío y mar con tal de pensar rápidamente con qué contraatacar a aquellos inmundos y horribles contrincantes. Miró y rebuscó por los desfiladeros rocosos y recordando lo que le había enseñado Loki acerca de la telequinesis, el control y el movimiento a distancia de cosas, Sigyn concentró toda su energía en el gigantesco peñasco que pendía del borde del risco, haciendo caer exitosamente la gran roca sobre los trolls, ocasionando su inmediata muerte y algo de alivio ante la baja de enemigos.

Sin embargo, la heroica hazaña de la intrépida criada se vio interrumpida por un gruñido, que la obligó a voltearse.

- Con que Odín se trajo con el grupo a una bruja perversa – chirrió Geirrodur, exponiéndole sus amenazantes y babeados colmillos.

La muchacha retrocedió, aterrada ante la visión ofrecida de ese monstruo que traía en sus enormes y pesadas manos un garrote chorreante de sangre.

- Vamos a ver si tu magia te salva, miserable bruja – gruñó el rey izando el mazo para matar a la joven, la que intentaba huir pese al cansancio que había significado el esfuerzo psíquico del reciente ataque con el peñasco, jugándole la peor pasada en aquel momento; veía borroso y estaba mareada.

Geirrodur sonrió ante la indefensa y atolondrada Sigyn, quien luchaba casi en vano por mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Sigyn! – chilló Theoric, dándole un golpe a puño cerrado a otro troll que se interponía en su camino - ¡Corre, huye de ahí!

Pero la mencionada se apiñó contra la pared formada de rocas y piedras que sobresalían de la otra, incapaz de correr otro metro más.

- Supondría que al Valhalla le gustará tener a una chica – dijo Geirrodur sonriente.

Respirando pesadamente, la muchacha miró hacia el lado y antes de que el temible monarca pudiese hacer su movimiento, Sigyn se corrió hacia el lado que había mirado, creando un par de dobles de ella con la nula fuerza psíquica que le quedaba. Geirrodur, desorientado, comenzó a perseguir a cada ilusión óptica de la joven, logrando burlarlo debido a que Sigyn había conseguido llegar casi al final del risco.

Cayendo abatida por el cansancio, la valiente criada tomó algo de aire mientras sus ojos veían algo del desastre dejado por la violencia y sangrienta actitud de los trolls; Tilda había muerto con una jabalina que había atravesado su espalda; Sjöfn y Löfn muertas bajo mano cruda, Tyr y Hildegarde apuñalados en el pecho hasta la muerte… pasó un largo rato, pensando si era cierto o era otra pesadilla.

Lo único cierto era que quería que Loki la salvara, como en los relatos en donde los caballeros siempre salvaban a sus amadas de la muerte. No le importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba de que aquello que muchos creían fantasía era cierto en todo sentido de la palabra.

Con todo ese pensamiento, Sigyn no se percató de que Geirrodur la había encontrado nuevamente, blandiendo de manera amenazante el mazo que había dado muerte a sus amigas. Sin fuerzas, pero con el terror de la espantosa muerte que se le venía encima, la criada pudo arrastrarse unos metros, pero fue alcanzada por el troll que la tomó por los tobillos, apretándolos para que le doliera. Sigyn dio un débil gemido de dolor.

- Tal parece que a la bruja se le acabaron las ideas – se mofó Geirrodur, con la saliva cayéndosele por la boca.

Ella no pudo articular palabra. No hizo más que dar una flemática patada para ponerse de pie, que detuvo a su enemigo por unos segundos. Sigyn corrió para lanzarse al mar cuando otro troll la agarró por sorpresa; acuchillándola en el costado y en la espalda.

El estremecedor aullido de dolor llamó la atención de Hermod y de Arko, quienes alertaron a Theoric de la situación, quien no contestó debido a la inconsciencia.

Un puñetazo en la cara culminó con el inhumano ataque a la criada que había clamado en silencio el nombre de su amado, dejándole un hematoma y un hilillo sanguinolento en la boca.

A medida de que el dolor sitiaba sus nervios a una escala infernal, desanduvo hasta el borde del desfiladero, cuyo vacío acababa en un mar embravecido y acompañando el terrible momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había suelo al ir tocándolo con sus pies, se olvidó del dolor por un instante, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia ese ser amado que, sin que ella lo supiera, había tramado tal plan inconsciente de que ella estaría ahí también.

- _Loki…_

Y cayó al agua con toda la violencia del universo.

* * *

**ES JUNIO, INVIERNO Y YA LLEGO CASI AL FINAL DE UN DESASTROSO Y TUMULTOSO PRIMER SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD T_T**

**En primer lugar, QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN por haberme desaparecido así como así... es que los exámenes y trabajitos me tienen HASTA EL CUELLO ! u.u pero ya falta poquito para las vacaciones de invierno y les tendré más de una sorpresa.**

**Creo que a más de alguna la dejé con la angustia al final del capítulo. Es que no podía terminar de otra forma, pero PROMETO ARREGLARLO! Y_Y (Y les conviene esperarme, porque les comenté a algunas de mis lectoras el regalito por partida doble luego de tanta angustia).**

**Para las que no se ubican con el universo Marvel, Geirrodur es el rey de los trolls (qué chistoso suena eso XD), y en dicha raza, éstos viven en cavernas porque no toleran la superficie humana. Son muy feos y esclavizan a los asgardianos que no matan en batallas D:  
**

**Volla es también otro personaje de los cómics. Quise ponerla en este capítulo por una futura aparición en el fic. Seguro que les gustará. Tal vez la odien por lo que le dijo a nuestra pobrecita Sigyn (¡PERO VEREMOS QUE LO QUE DIJO NO ES CIERTO...! EN PARTE).**

**Sobre el ataque de los trolls a la escuadra de los halcones escarlata, me inspiré de nuevo en los cómics de Marvel en donde Theoric hace su única aparición... es buenísimo pero Loki es muy maldito xD**

**Y para ambientar y dar muuuuucho color al ambiente del fic les dejo unas pistas que pueden ser de su agrado, para el momento en que la comitiva de los halcones escarlata hace su recorrido:**

** www . youtube watch ? v = ARj - f1x _ xIc **

**Para el ataque contra ellos:**

** www . youtube watch ? v = IP3p _ xmo0dk**

**Y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a mis lectoras:**

**Angelinda, Anon89, Animax19900-DA, Mrs Moonlight26, Hachi06, Satiashade, Ma. Elena González (por facebook, gracias por tus PRECIOSOS y alentadores comentarios y críticas constructivas) y a mi maestraza y gurú que me introdujo al mundo de Loki/Sigyn... Valdemar ! (QUE TE ADORO Y QUE TE AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE POR TU APOYO Y TU CARIÑO DESDE TUS COMENTARIOS POR DA, Y FACEBOOK)**

**LAS QUIERO CHICAS!**

**Bye, ;)**


End file.
